Héritage
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Un héritage ça plait toujours non? Quand on ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter peut être...
1. Chapter 1

17 ans.

Epuisé mais majeur et heureux de sa fête d'anniversaire, Harry Potter alla se coucher au Terrier où il restait pour la nuit. Remus et Sirius, qui l'avaient officiellement adopté un an auparavant dès que le nom des Black avait été lavé de toute accusation, devaient passer le chercher le lendemain dans la matinée pour partir en vacances en famille avant la rentrée scolaire et la dernière année à Poudlard pour le jeune homme.

Leurs premières vacances. Même si Harry avait détruit Voldemort quelques mois avant l'été, se déplacer restait dangereux. De nombreux Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté, menaçant la vie du garçon, de ses pères et de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien évidemment rien n'aurait pu dissuader Sirius d'emmener son fils en voyage, danger ou non.

Pour l'instant, Harry profitait de cette période de détente, insouciant, dans le confort chaleureux de la maison des Weasley.

*********

La voix de Molly Weasley, un brin agressive pour de pauvres oreilles endormies, retentit dans toute la maison, conviant un rien brutalement le Survivant à prendre son petit déjeuner.

Harry émergea difficilement de sous les couvertures, ébouriffé et entortillé dans les draps.

Il s'étira longuement, fit le chat quelques minutes et finit par se lever. Après un bref saut dans la salle de bain pendant lequel il n'eut pas même l'idée de se regarder une demi seconde dans la glace, il descendit et tomba nez à nez avec ses pères qui sortaient de la cheminée, un peu en avance.

- Harry ??? s'exclamèrent les deux hommes parfaitement synchrones.

- Salut ! Heuhhh… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? … J'ai l'impression d'être le fils naturel d'Ombrage et de Fudge là…

Stupéfaits, les deux anciens Maraudeurs le prirent chacun par un bras pour le traîner devant un miroir.

Pendant la nuit, le jeune homme avait pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres, accompagnés de quelques kilos de muscles bien proportionnés et parfaitement répartis sur sa silhouette mince et élancée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi décoiffés mais tombaient dorénavant souplement sur ses épaules, faisant ressortir harmonieusement son teint frais et ses beaux yeux verts en amande.

- QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ????????????? hurla vivement le jeune homme.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu … Ohhhhh… Mais… s'inquiéta Hermione, suivie par Molly et Ron.

A cet instant, les jumeaux arrivèrent, espérant bien voir Harry avant qu'il ne parte.

- Salut Harry ! Tu… Wow !!! T'es magnifique !! s'écria Fred, lui sautant littéralement dessus.

- Hey ! T'es pas tout seul !

Et George de suivre son frère, étouffant le pauvre Survivant sous leur poids combinés.

Les ex-Maraudeurs et Molly eurent vite fait de les déloger de leur proie et de les enfermer solidement, le temps de comprendre se qui se passait.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tranquillement sur l'héritage magique du garçon, Ginny entra dans le salon pour parler à sa mère et réagit tout comme ses frères, se pendant au cou d'Harry et cherchant par tous les moyens à s'emparer des lèvres rebelles qui se dérobaient.

Une fois la furie rousse bloquée avec les jumeaux, Remus compris tout à coup.

- Les phéromones ! Voilà ce qui me dérange depuis tout à l'heure ! C'est ça qui les rend tous cinglés !

- Tu veux dire que…hésita Sirius.

- Sûrement… Il faut immédiatement ramener Harry et prévenir Dumbledore. Molly, on peut prendre ta cheminée ?

- Bien sûr ! Ils vont devenir durs à garder enfermés… Harry, mon chéri, prend soin de toi et reviens nous voir vite ! dit elle en le serrant très fort dans ses bras.

**********

Une fois Harry en sécurité au Square Grimmauld avec toutes les portes, fenêtres et cheminées consciencieusement bloquées, ses pères adoptifs se rendirent à Poudlard sans même prendre le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit à ce pauvre Harry qui tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage.

La grille se fit quelque peu tirer les oreilles pour les laisser passer mais qui résisterait aux derniers Maraudeurs, pressés et inquiets ?

Ils traversèrent le parc en courant, tout comme le château, et s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle sous la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Mince ! T'as le mot de passe Moony ?

- Ah non…

Quelques minutes (et quelques centaines de noms de confiseries et insultes diverses…) plus tard, Madame Bibine passa devant le bureau pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch et leur fit grâce du mot de passe.

Remus monta les escaliers en premier et frappa discrètement à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda doucement le loup garou.

- Remus ! Entrez mon cher ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Sirius ! Venez ! Installez vous ! Prendrez vous un thé citron ? Un bonbon ?

Ses invités inattendus bien installés et pourvus de tout le nécessaire anglais à une conversation civilisée, le directeur entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors messieurs, que se passe-t-il donc pour que vous veniez dans une école au mois d'août ?

- Explique lui Moony.

- Et bien voilà… Je crois qu'Harry est un Veela. Il a changé physiquement pendant la nuit et, ce matin, ses amis lui ont sauté dessus sous l'action des phéromones qu'il émet à haute dose.

- Ah… … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Harry ait suffisamment de sang Veela pour que cela soit perceptible un jour… Il est tout à fait normal qu'il émette des phéromones, il le fera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé son compagnon ou sa compagne.

- Mais il est vulnérable ! On ne peut pas le laisser se balader en balançant des phéromones à tout va ! s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Vous avez raison. Si jamais les Mangemorts restants s'en rendent compte… Il faut trouver son compagnon et le lier. Une fois l'union faite, si son compagnon est de notre côté et suffisamment puissant, il sera en sécurité.

Dumbledore resta un instant pensif puis se leva et alla dans la pièce contiguë pour discuter par cheminée.

- Voila j'ai bon espoir de trouver le compagnon destiné à Harry assez vite. Nos renforts arrivent.

Deux petits coups secs retentirent.

- Entrez ! Severus mon cher, asseyez vous !

- Albus. Lupin, Black.

Il avait salué d'un bref signe de tête les deux hommes et s'assit calmement, refusant le thé au citron qui lui était offert.

- Que me voulez vous Albus ? demanda-t-il froidement, fidèle à lui-même.

- Remus, pourriez vous décrire en détail la situation à Severus s'il vous plait ?

- Bien entendu. Ce matin, Sirius et moi sommes allés chercher Harry au Terrier avant de partir en voyage cette après-midi comme il était prévu. Le problème c'est qu'Harry a reçu son héritage magique cette nuit. C'est un Veela. Il a subi une transformation physique assez importante et il attire tout le monde à grand renfort de phéromones.

- De quel ordre est cette transformation physique ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?! cracha Sirius.

- L'importance de sa transformation reflète sa puissance. Il est absurde d'essayer d'avoir une idée précise de la situation sans cet élément ! répondit le maître des Potions tout aussi dédaigneusement que s'il s'était adressé à un Poufsouffle de première année.

- Et bien Harry a pris plusieurs centimètres, des muscles et ses cheveux ont poussé jusqu'aux épaules. Si tu veux une image plus précise, il faudra que tu le voies.

- Pas nécessaire, j'en sais assez. Il est puissant pour que la transformation ait pris de telles proportions. Cela se cantonne généralement à une augmentation de la taille ou bien à une modification de la couleur des yeux… Je présume que vous souhaitez que je réalise une potion de révélation à usage des Veelas pour identifier la personne qui lui est destinée ?

- Tout à fait mon cher Severus ! Il faut impérativement le lier avant qu'un Mangemort ne l'apprenne et ne décide le lier à lui de force.

- En admettant qu'il ne soit pas destiné à l'un d'entre eux… Je peux faire la potion mais j'ai besoin de la présence de Potter pour cela. Il faut inclure plusieurs éléments provenant du Veela lors de la composition.

- Quand pouvez vous la commencer ? intervint Dumbledore.

- Cette après-midi. J'ai tous les éléments requis sauf ce qui doit provenir de lui. Bien sûr, la réalisation de cette potion est assez longue. Il me faudra une pleine semaine pour l'achever.

- Bien. Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que Severus séjourne chez vous pour préparer cette potion, messieurs ? Je pense qu'Harry verrait d'un mauvais œil le fait de rester une semaine complète ici en pleines vacances d'été !

Remus étouffa toute protestation éventuelle de son mari d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, qui ne passa pas le moins du monde inaperçu de Severus, et assura au directeur et à son maître des Potions que cela ne poserait aucun problème et qu'il allait lui préparer une chambre.

- Bien. Il nous reste à expliquer la situation au jeune Harry. Je présume que vous ne lui avez pas encore annoncé ?

- Et bien non. Nous sommes venus directement après l'avoir placé en sûreté, répondit Sirius, un peu penaud.

- Il vaut mieux le mettre au courant au plus tôt. Après tout, il devra être marié à sa moitié d'ici quinze jours au plus, si nous avons des difficultés à la localiser … plus vite si cela est possible.

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants puis demanda :

- Pourrions nous envisager de nous réunir chez vous cette après-midi, disons pour l'heure du thé, et discuter du problème avec notre jeune ami ? Je pense que la présence de chacun de nous sera utile. Vous pourrez ainsi vous installer et commencer la préparation de la potion demain Severus. Quand pensez-vous ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Rémus, réitérant son manège pour empêcher son entêté favori de râler une nouvelle fois.

Le directeur regarda intensément son professeur, attendant sa réponse.

- Cela ne m'arrange nullement mais je présume pouvoir me désister des mes précédents engagements, daigna finalement articuler le Serpentard.

- Bien. A tout à l'heure messieurs.

Sachant reconnaître un congédiement au contraire de son cher et tendre époux, Rémus l'attrapa manu militari par le bras et pris calmement congé.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour les reviews!! Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse, un grand merci et pleins de bisous!

Je vais partir en vacances sans internet (bouhouhou...) demain alors je répondrais aux reviews et je posterais le prochain chapitre en janvier dès que je rentre, promis.

_Italique = pensées_

**Chapitre 2**

- Mais Moony qu'est ce qui te prend ??? Pourquoi tu… protesta Sirius.

- Oh ça va, hein. Tu n'as jamais su quand tu devais partir ou t'arrêter. Je te ferais remarquer que si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, tu aurais réussi à nous mettre Severus à dos et je ne pense vraiment pas qu'on puisse se le permettre dans la situation actuelle. Alors s'il te plait, ne serait-ce que pour le bien d'Harry, tiens toi à carreaux pendant une semaine !

Sirius se calma instantanément. Ils sortirent et traversèrent le jardin jusqu'à la grille. En chemin, le dernier des Black demanda presque timidement à son mari :

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit à Harry ?

- Je sais pas, avoua Rémus. Il faut quand même qu'on le prépare un peu à la confrontation de cet après-midi sinon il va nous faire une crise en voyant Severus débarquer…

Dans le bureau directorial.

- J'aurais pensé avoir la paix maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus de ce monde, râla le maître des potions.

- Il était très improbable que son sang Veela se réveille mais l'imprévu semble la règle lorsqu'il est concerné.

- Vous m'en direz tant. Il ne pourrait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde pour une fois ?

- Essayez de rester calme pendant une semaine s'il vous plait mon ami. Après tout ce pauvre enfant n'y est pour rien. Il est bien assez en danger sans que vous ne décidiez d'en rajouter une couche. Laissez vos sentiments pour cette famille de côté pour le moment, voulez-vous ?

Severus grommela vaguement quelque chose d'inaudible et se retira pour préparer le nécessaire à sa nouvelle mission.

**************

Square Grimmauld.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il devenait malade d'angoisse à force d'attendre.

D'abord ses amis se jètent sur lui sans prévenir, ensuite ses pères l'enferment comme un animal, bloquent toutes les issues et disparaissent sans même avoir l'élémentaire courtoisie de lui dire soit ce qui se passe, soit où ils vont.

Et depuis plus rien. Le désert total. Rien que Kreatur qui ronchonnait dans son coin.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

- Ah ben enfin ! Il était temps !! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel à la fin ?? Je commence à devenir marteau moi là !

Harry sauta pratiquement sur ses pères, les agressant verbalement sans relâche et à un volume défiant toute concurrence.

- HARRY !! dû hurler Sirius pour avoir une petite chance de se faire entendre.

- Ben quoi ? demanda l'adolescent, surpris de l'éclat.

- Arrête de t'époumoner s'il te plait. Viens. On va discuter.

Une fois le jeune homme installé dans la cuisine avec une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud entre les mains, il toisa les deux hommes assis en face de lui, attendant de leur part une réponse cohérente aux événements de la matinée.

- Alors ?

- Harry… Ton changement d'apparence et la réaction de tes amis ce matin sont dus au fait que tu as reçu ton héritage magique cette nuit. Tu es un Veela, expliqua doucement Rémus.

L'absence totale de réaction de leur fils adoptif ne les surpris pas. Il mit à peu près cinq bonnes minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur et articuler quelques mots :

- Euh… C'est quoi un héritage magique ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Et…

- Une question à la fois. En résumé, un héritage te fait entrer en possession de toute ta magie à ta majorité. Dans les vieilles familles de Sang Pur, il est fréquent d'avoir des créatures magiques parmi ses ancêtres. Les Malfoy par exemple sont connus pour avoir des origines Veela et Vampire. Le fait que les Potter aient une ascendance Veela est de notoriété publique. Tout le monde a pensé que leur sang était trop dilué en toi pour que cette transformation se produise puisque ton père n'est jamais entré en possession d'un quelconque héritage et que ta mère était d'origine moldue. C'est pourquoi personne ne t'en a parlé. Apparemment nous avions tous tort.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont jetés sur moi ce matin ? Ca va faire ça tout le temps ?

- Oui, c'est à cause de ça que tes amis ont été quelque peu … enthousiastes tout à l'heure, répondit Sirius. Tu émets des phéromones pour attirer ton compagnon ou ta compagne. Ca va continuer tant que tu n'auras trouvé la personne qui t'est destinée. Tu te rappelles des Vélanes au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Oui. Elles attiraient tous les garçons.

- C'est un peu le même principe pour les Veelas. En fait, les Vélanes attirent systématiquement tous les hommes jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent quelqu'un qui leur plait suffisamment. Les mâles sont différents. Ils ont une personne qui leur est destinée, avec laquelle ils passeront toute leur vie. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, ni pourquoi c'est une personne plutôt qu'une autre qui est choisie, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé cette personne, tu vas attirer tout le monde parce que le Veela en toi a besoin de son compagnon.

- Mais je peux pas rester comme ça !

- Bien sûr que non Harry. C'est pour cela que nous sommes partis ce matin et que nous avons fermé hermétiquement la maison. Nous sommes allés voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qui c'est passé. Il va venir cette après-midi avec le professeur Rogue pour t'expliquer ce qu'on va faire ensuite, tempéra Rémus.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas me plaire, grommela le Survivant dans sa barbe inexistante. _Pourquoi Hermione n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? Qu'est ce que j'y connais moi aux Veelas ???_

**********

Heure du thé, Square Grimmauld.

Une violente lueur verte éclaira soudainement la cheminée du salon à 16h30 tapantes. Albus Dumbledore en sorti, souriant, le regard pétillant et la robe couverte de cendres. Il s'épousseta soigneusement, révélant ainsi une hideuse robe turquoise à spirales roses.

Il s'écarta vivement de la cheminée à l'instant même où celle-ci réémit des flammes vertes. Severus Rogue, austère et dédaigneux, majestueux comme à son habitude, fit son apparition avec une lourde malle. Pour une raison inconnue, celui-ci réussissait à voyager de cette manière sans la moindre altération de sa tenue : ses lourdes robes noires ne portaient pas même le plus petit grain de poussière.

_Il n'a même pas une mèche de travers, cette espèce de chauve-souris_ _!_ râla mentalement Harry en voyant l'aisance avec laquelle le sorcier utilisait un moyen de transport qui le laissait lui toujours invariablement malade, sale, hirsute et affalé sur le sol.

Rémus, en bon hôte, s'empressa d'installer ses invités et de les pourvoir d'un thé noir à la violette, brûlant et accompagné de délicieux petits sablés aux noisettes. Il appela Kreatur et lui demanda gentiment de monter la malle du professeur de potions dans la chambre qui lui avait été préparée.

- Kreatur obligé d'obéir à cette sale bête… Pour un traître impur… ronchonna le petit elfe en disparaissant avec les bagages de 'la saloperie de sang-mêlé '.

Le visage du dit traître se durcit et son dos se raidit.

_Ca va pas nous aider ça… Quand je dis à Siri de se débarrasser de cet elfe de maison de malheur !_ se tendit le loup garou. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'estime insulté et tourne les talons…_

Dumbledore, pour une fois, décida au vu de l'ambiance de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- Harry je suis sûr que tes parents t'ont expliqué ce qui t'est arrivé cette nuit et ce matin.

- Euh oui. Vaguement.

- Tu sais donc que tu es un Veela et que tu as un compagnon ou une compagne. Il faut que nous trouvions la personne avec laquelle tu dois passer ton existence. C'est pour cela que le professeur Rogue va rester ici pendant une semaine pour préparer une potion qui nous permettra de connaître le nom de cette personne.

- Une semaine !! Il faut que je supporte Rogue une semaine ici ?!? Non mais il peut pas la faire ailleurs sa fichue potion !

- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, insista Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Potter je vous prierai de ne pas hurler comme un possédé en ma présence. Je ne suis pas ici de gaîté de cœur, croyez moi. Cette potion nécessite d'être personnalisée pour chaque Veela ce qui m'oblige fort déplaisamment à rester en votre déplorable compagnie pendant toute la durée de sa fabrication. A moins que vous ne préfériez que je me passe des éléments Veela indispensables et que vous absorbiez la potion – ou plutôt le poison - tel quel ? sussura Severus d'une voix veloutée.

- On ne peut pas faire autrement ? implora le jeune homme, regardant alternativement le directeur et Sirius qui semblait à la limite de la crise d'apoplexie. _Pas la peine d'essayer avec Rémus, il est toujours raisonnable !_

- Non Harry. Il est indispensable que nous connaissions ton compagnon. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. Pas avec des Mangemorts encore en liberté.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? défia l'adolescent.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que, tant que tu n'es pas lié à la personne qui t'est destinée, n'importe qui peut te forcer à une union non consentie. L'un des Mangemorts pourrait parfaitement te lier à lui de force. Tu ne pourrais pas l'empêcher. Tout comme tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu serais marié à quelqu'un qui pourrait te torturer quand bon lui semble et utiliser ta puissance pour faire revivre sa cause. Dans le pire des cas, ils te feraient épouser le plus faible d'entre eux et le tueraient ensuite ce qui provoquerait ta mort dans les heures qui suivent, ta magie se chargeant de tout à leur place puisqu'un Veela ne survit pas au décès de son compagnon.

Harry, livide, ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de son directeur.

- Mon but n'est pas de te faire peur Harry mais de t'expliquer pourquoi il est si important que cette potion soit faite et que tu sois lié le plus vite possible. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose si la rumeur que tu es un Veela se répand. Lorsqu'un Veela est forcé de s'unir avec une autre personne que son compagnon, il devient souvent un esclave dans une relation très malsaine.

- Mais … mais enfin je ne laisserais jamais un Mangemort me diriger et jamais au grand jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de l'un d'eux !!

- Tu ne peux pas contrôler ton instinct. Une fois lié, tu tomberas normalement amoureux de ton compagnon ou de ta compagne. Une union avec un Veela est considérée comme une bénédiction pour de nombreux sorciers. Aucun mariage n'est plus recherché. Un Veela est entièrement dévoué à sa moitié et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la rendre heureuse. Il est aussi très possessif et très jaloux.

Harry se leva brusquement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

- Laisse Moony, je m'en occupe, déclara fermement Sirius lorsque son mari amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre le garçon. Pour une fois, personne ne songea à remettre en cause son autorité.

Il monta à l'étage et frappa doucement à la porte de son fils.

- Harry ? Je peux entrer s'il te plait ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poussa le bâtant et pénétra dans la pièce. Harry était roulé en boule sur son oreiller, en pleurs. Sirius s'assit calmement à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras sans un mot, le tenant juste contre lui.

Après quelques minutes, les larmes se ralentirent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parler :

- Pourquoi moi ? Quand est ce que j'aurais le droit de vivre comme tout le monde ?

- Tu n'y peux rien mon ange. Tu es un Veela, tu as besoin de ton compagnon. Point. Sans Voldemort et toute la folie qu'il a provoqué, tu aurais cherché sagement ton âme sœur mais voilà, nous n'avons pas le temps. Ca ira juste un peu plus vite, c'est tout. De toute façon, tu aurais très vite ressenti un manque sans ton compagnon auprès de toi.

- Très vite ?

- Quelques semaines tout au plus je crois. Un Veela se met automatiquement à la recherche de son compagnon dès qu'il arrive en âge. C'est pour ça que tu nous bombardes de phéromones. Tu essayes de faire réagir ton compagnon.

- Ah……. Dis tu crois que…

- Oui Harry ?

- Est-ce que je serais heureux ? demanda le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

- Les mariages Veelas sont très heureux mon ange. Ils sont déterminés par le Destin et la personne qu'il a choisie pour toi est celle qui te convient le mieux même si tu ne la connais pas encore. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je….. je sais pas trop quoi faire.

- Rien pour le moment. Reste dans la maison, évite de voir tes amis ou n'importe qui d'autre, et laisse ce bâtard mal embouché faire la potion. Après on avisera en fonction du nom qu'on aura, ok ?

- D'accord. Ca veut dire qu'on part plus en vacances ?

Sirius éclata bruyamment de rire et pris quelques instants pour respirer avant de lui dire que ce n'était que partie remise. Il exhorta son fils à redescendre avec lui et, quelques suppliques plus tard, les deux hommes revinrent au salon ou tout le monde les attendait.

- Excusez moi. Je… Enfin je veux dire…

- Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois, Potter, le nargua immédiatement son professeur de potion.

Le garçon rougit violemment mais ne répliqua pas, conscient qu'il avait un réel besoin de son très détesté professeur et que le braquer ne serait vraiment pas l'idée du siècle.

- Allons Severus mon cher. Il n'est pas facile d'admettre du jour au lendemain que le choix de votre vie amoureuse ne vous appartient pas, ne croyez-vous pas ? le taquina Dumbledore.

- Sûrement, répliqua l'interpellé. Sa voix aurait suffit à congeler le Sahara et pourtant il avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, ses joues d'albâtre ayant quelque peu rosi sous l'émotion.

_Ah bah… Rogue est humain on dirait…_ s'amusa Sirius à la gène inédite de son ancien condisciple. _Apparemment il ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'une vie amoureuse…_

- Professeur, qu'est ce qui se passe si… commença Harry.

- Si quoi ? répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire encourageant.

- Et bien si je suis destiné à un Mangemort, termina le jeune homme d'une petite voix toute timide, rougissant légèrement.

- Ah. Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu choisisses entre te lier à cette personne et ne pas le faire, renonçant ainsi au bonheur. Pour certains sorciers, la famille vient avant tout le reste. Tu l'as vu avec les Malfoy. Leur famille passe avant tout, même leurs convictions politiques profondes. Si ton compagnon est un Mangemort qui a été élevé selon ce précepte, alors tu n'auras rien à craindre parce qu'il te protégera contre ses anciens alliés. Sinon, tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Pourquoi ne pas me lier à lui serait-il renoncer à mon bonheur ? Je ne comprends pas. Je pourrais être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

- Mon garçon, le but d'un Veela dans la vie est de trouver son compagnon et de rester près de lui, de le rendre heureux. Si tu y renonces pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne seras peut-être pas malheureux, mais tu ne seras pas heureux pour autant. C'est pour cette raison que, bien qu'il soit possible de te lier avec n'importe qui, je ne te forcerais pas dans un mariage avec un membre de l'Ordre pour te protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déchiré par l'absence de ton compagnon légitime. S'il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'un sorcier - ou d'une sorcière - peu puissant ou d'un ou une moldu(e), l'Ordre le ou la protègera.

- Je vois. Je suis encore mal barré quoi ! Elle marche au moins cette potion ? demanda-t-il assez sèchement après une courte pause.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de croire que vous allez obligatoirement devoir épouser un Mangemort ou un moldu, encore qu'avec vous il faille s'attendre à tout. Et oui cette potion fonctionne parfaitement, répliqua Severus, doucereux.

Reconnaissant le danger imminent, Harry n'insista pas et se tourna vers son père :

- Siri, comme je présume que je peux pas voir Hermione pour l'instant, est ce qu'on a des livres là-dessus ?

- Oui, je pense. La bibliothèque des Black est plutôt bien fournie.

Harry sortit vivement de la pièce, se rendant clairement dans la bibliothèque.

- Ah bravo ! Tu pouvais être encore un petit peu plus désagréable, non ?? hurla Sirius dès que son fils eut le dos tourné. Ca te tuerait d'être civilisé pour une fois dans ta vie, espèce de Scroutt à Pétard dégénéré ?!? Il est pas déjà assez perdu comme ça, fallait en rajouter !

- Siri calme toi, tenta Rémus.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je ménager votre Golden Boy ? Qui se préoccupe du fait que je sois obligé d'abandonner systématiquement mes affaires personnelles dès que Sa Majesté Potter a le moindre petit ennui ?? rétorqua violemment la terreur des cachots, furieux.

- S'il vous plait, messieurs…

Les deux ennemis continuèrent de s'invectiver brutalement, les baguettes à demi sorties jusqu'à ce qu'Albus, hors de lui, gueule un bon coup pour les faire taire.

- Très bien. Je m'en vais, fut la réponse mielleuse et réfrigérante de Severus.

- Severus, mon cher ami, vous m'aviez promis…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta devant le manteau de la cheminée et se retourna vers son mentor dans une grande envolée de robes :

- Donnez moi une seule raison de devoir supporter ce sac à puces hystérique, Albus. Une seule bonne raison.

- La vie d'Harry.

Et l'homme repris sa place dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment. Sans un mot. Le silence pesant exprima limpidement ses conditions : foutez moi la paix !

Rémus rompit la chape épaisse et tenace de silence quasi mortuaire qui régnait sur le salon et prit des mesures :

- Essayons de nous supporter une semaine. Siri, soit tu te conduis en adulte responsable et civilisé, soit tu restes à l'écart de Severus. Severus, évite les remarques sarcastiques pendant quelque temps, veux-tu ? La situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça. J'ai demandé à Kreatur d'aménager le sous-sol pour que tu puisses travailler à l'aise.

- Soit, lâcha le maître des potions. Montre moi le chemin.

*********

Dans la bibliothèque.

Ecoutant les éclats de voix des adultes quelques pièces plus loin, Harry soupira.

_Eh ben elle va être très, très longue cette semaine……_


	3. Chapter 3

Ca y est ja suis rentrée de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre...

Bonne année à toutes (et tous si jamais un ou deux garçons s'égaraient par ici...)!!!!!!

Clin d'oeil pour ma bibiche Antocyane qui a lu ce chapitre en avant première pendant le réveillon : j'espère que tu écriras et publiras l'histoire dont on a parlé, j'ai très envie de la lire!

Bonne lecture!!

**Chapitre 3**

Demain. Oui, demain il allait pouvoir partir, tirer un trait sur cette semaine infernale. Enfin.

Il était à deux doigts de souhaiter la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est tout dire ! Avec le mal qu'il s'était donné pour le faire disparaître… Tout ça par la faute de ce sale morveux de Potter !!

Oh bien sûr, il était bloqué dans la maison de ce clébard pouilleux de Black et franchement cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Bien que les lieux aient été débarrassés de cette immonde et braillarde tapisserie mal élevée et que la décoration ait été entièrement refaite, cet endroit restait désagréablement antipathique, sans oublier hanté par un elfe cinglé et paranoïaque. Il ne pouvait guère protester contre la présence de son vieil ennemi, il n'avait guère fait que l'apercevoir puisque celui-ci l'avait évité comme la peste toute la semaine, sûrement sous la houlette du loup garou. Le lycanthrope était, quant à lui, aussi civil et poli qu'à son habitude et ne lui causait pas de difficultés, il semblait même tout tenter pour que les choses se passent au mieux. Les petites interventions régulières de Dumbledore 'juste pour voir si tout va bien' ne le faisaient pas enrager plus que d'habitude. Non, décidemment tout le ramenait à Potter, encore et toujours. Mais quand ce satané gosse allait-il cesser de le persécuter ???

Dès son arrivée, il l'avait agressé ! A peine avait-il posé un pied dans le salon que toutes ses années de pratique de l'occlumencie et de l'espionnage avaient été mises à rude épreuve. Il avait dû utiliser chaque parcelle d'énergie disponible pour ne pas se noyer complètement dans deux lacs émeraudes et conserver sa dignité. Pourquoi personne n'avait jugé utile de lui préciser à quel point les yeux de ce gamin brillaient ?

_Enfin gamin, il faut le dire vite, avec tous ces jolis muscles… Raaahh, stop ! Pensée dangereuse !! Potter n'est jamais qu'un insupportable mioche ! Oui voilà un mioche et hors de question de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à son mignon petit corps…_

¤ Bogue ¤

¤ Error system ¤

¤ Suite à une agression de chevreuils délinquants envers de pacifiques caténaires, le train de pensées n° 985 642 est annoncé avec un retard indéterminé. Merci de votre compréhension. ¤

_Je n'ai pas pensé ça, non, non… Ce sont les phéromones. Oui, voilà, les phéromones. Ca va me rendre maboul, avec un M majuscule, corps 72. _

Cette damnée odeur qui le poursuivait partout depuis le début de la semaine ! Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait du thé de Lupin, au demeurant absolument délicieux, dont il se délectait sans vraiment prêter attention à la conversation, mais non elle était légèrement épicée, un peu sucrée.

Définitivement pas le thé.

Puis cette délicate senteur avait décru avec le départ précipité de Potter pour une destination indéterminée. La réalisation l'avait heurté avec la puissance d'une tonne de briques tombant du douzième étage : ce qu'il sniffouillait joyeusement était l'odeur, gorgée de phéromones, de Potter !! Sûrement très mauvais pour la santé tout ça.

La preuve que ces molécules agressives étaient hautement délétères pour son pauvre cerveau : lorsque Black était redescendu avec cette calamité ambulante qui avait pathétiquement essayé de marmonner de piètres excuses en rougissant, il s'était surpris à se demander jusqu'où descendait cette adorable teinte sous le T-shirt du garçon. Le commentaire d'Albus sur la vie amoureuse était vraiment survenu au plus mauvais moment de toute l'histoire de la Magie (_à croire que ce vieux fou peut lire les pensées !_) et il n'avait pu empêcher une rougeur traîtresse de ramper le long de ses joues. Tout ça à cause de Potter !!

Il s'était enfermé dans le sous-sol dès qu'il avait pu se dépêtrer de Lupin et y était resté jusque tard dans la nuit. Pour décompresser.

Quelle idée !

Cette tentative s'était soldée par l'échec le plus cuisant qu'il ait jamais connu. Quelques heures après être allé se coucher, calmé et presque serein, il s'était éveillé irrémédiablement et effroyablement excité par un rêve très flou mais au combien sensuel.

Extrêmement perturbant.

Il n'avait plus eu ce genre de rêves depuis son adolescence et plus personne dans son lit depuis qu'il était devenu espion. Trop de risques d'être reconnu pour succomber au plaisir d'une nuit ; trop compliqué de gérer une relation plus longue dans ces conditions, en admettant qu'il trouve une personne digne de son intérêt.

Les phéromones ! Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur les propriétés des phéromones de Veela mâle dans les potions et leurs applications médicales. La substance s'avérait - pour son plus grand malheur ! - prometteuse pour réussir à réveiller son corps anesthésié par de longues années d'abstinence. La situation antérieure lui convenait à la perfection.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne semblait pas être le seul à être affecté chaque nuit par ces épouvantables neurotoxines déconnectrices de neurones. Le regard de Lupin arborait une lueur dorée bien plus prononcée que de coutume, signal du réveil du loup alors que la prochaine pleine lune n'arriverait que dans trois semaines. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il sautait sur Black dès que tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Ceci expliquerait probablement la mine de déterré et les valises de trente kilos qui marquaient le visage de l'animagus depuis trois jours.

Le pire n'était pas le rêve, ni le lendemain matin où il avait débuté la base de la potion de révélation. Matin où, à peine son excitation retombée suite à l'intense concentration nécessaire à la préparation des ingrédients, Saint Potter, Sa Majesté, était entré avec son loup garou en remorque, submergeant littéralement le laboratoire de son odeur, masquant aisément les effluves de potion et, accessoirement, faisant instantanément remonter la pression.

Non. Il s'était contenté de bénir religieusement ses amples robes noires et d'écourter au maximum cette visite, expliquant brièvement que la présence de Potter n'était pas requise avant que la base ne soit achevée. Non, ce n'était pas le pire !

Le pire s'était produit lorsqu'il avait eu besoin des cheveux de Veela pour continuer la potion.

*********

**Flashback**

*********

La base de la potion était prête. Il fallait y ajouter les éléments venant du Veela d'ici quelques heures. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Serpentard se rendit dans la cuisine pendant que les autres prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, Severus, l'accueillit Lupin.

- Bonjour. Il me faut Potter ce matin à 11h tapantes dans le laboratoire.

Il sortit vivement pour ne surtout pas croiser le regard du gamin, son odeur était déjà bien assez difficile à supporter.

Celui-ci se présenta à l'heure dite, accompagné de son lycanthrope.

- Mr Potter. Vous allez vous arracher 7 cheveux - en prenant bien garde de conserver leur racine - et les couper de telle manière qu'ils aient tous une longueur d'exactement 11,8 cm. Vous avez une règle disponible sur ce pupitre.

- Euh …

Avant que le garçon, surpris par les instructions, n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Severus répondit sèchement :

- Ne me demandez pas pourquoi la taille est primordiale. Je ne vois personnellement pas en quoi un cheveu plus court que l'autre pourrait fausser la potion étant donné que chaque cheveu est différent des autres, mais le Veela qui l'a inventé il y a plus de mille ans est très strict dans ses recommandations. Autant ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

- Heureusement que mes cheveux ont poussé.

- Quant bien même ils ne l'auraient pas fait, nous sommes des sorciers. J'aurais donc débuté la semaine en vous préparant une potion de croissance capillaire. Maintenant coupez ! Les cheveux doivent être ajoutés dans 28 minutes.

- Ah.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard.

- Comme ça, ça va ? demanda Harry à son professeur de potions, lui montrant les cheveux coupés à la taille demandée.

- Il faudra bien, soupira ce dernier devant ce qu'il qualifiait généralement de massacre. Venez ici. Vous allez devoir ajouter chaque cheveux séparément, un toutes les 49 secondes, séparés par une agitation vigoureuse de trois tours et demi dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Devant l'air absolument abruti de son élève, Severus se pinça fortement l'arête du nez et lui fit signe de venir tout en ajoutant :

- Très bien, vous vous occupez de déposer les cheveux dans le chaudron quand je vous le dis. Je me charge du reste.

Harry s'avança un brin nerveusement vers le maître des potions et se plaça devant le pupitre.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais le regard de son professeur sur lui le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux noirs étaient bien trop profonds et insondables pour sa santé mentale. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que le plus craint des enseignants de Poudlard avait des yeux si troublants. Ils avaient beau être froids et dépourvus d'expression, quelque chose en émanait. L'ennui était qu'il ne savait pas ce que s'était, ni pourquoi cela le mettait dans un état pareil. Il se sentit bêtement rougir à se trouver soudainement si proche de l'impassible homme en noir.

Severus tentait de ne pas hurler sur ce gamin incapable de comprendre les instructions les plus simples lorsqu'il le vit rougir à quelques centimètres de lui. Et voilà, l'incident eu lieu. La honte absolue.

Lui, Severus Rogue, dernier descendant de la noble et respectable lignée des Prince, Maître des Potions à la très prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, spécialiste reconnu en magie noire, ex-Mangemort, ex-espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, avait envie gémir tout haut rien qu'à sentir la chaleur corporelle du garçon à travers ses lourds vêtements. Accompagnée d'une délicieuse rougeur, il n'était que plus difficile d'y résister et il étouffa de justesse le petit gémissement qui voulait à toute force lui échapper.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, honteux de son quasi-manque de retenue - pourtant connu seulement de lui seul -, Severus se força à ne rien laisser paraître et termina cette phase de la potion avec toute la célérité humainement possible.

Il vira l'épouvantable gamin et son chaperon dès qu'il le put.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Bien sûr, il se devait de reconnaître qu'il y avait eu des moments beaucoup plus amusants… Il en arrivait presque à plaindre le futur compagnon du morveux, c'est dire…

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Lorsque l'ajout des cheveux, des ongles et des larmes de Veela fut terminé le lendemain de ce jour maudit marqué par la honte, la délégation complète des Gryffondors débarqua dans le laboratoire sous la conduite de Dumbledore pour se rendre compte des progrès de la potion.

- Alors, mon cher Severus, comment avance cette potion de révélation ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard, souriant et pétillant de l'œil comme lui seul en était capable.

- Très bien, Albus. D'ici une heure, Potter pourra boire une fiole de potion. Quand la potion aura bien imprégné son sang – soit précisément 72 heures après l'ingestion - il faudra verser 4 gouttes de son sang dans la potion restante et le nom devrait apparaître. Je peux déjà vous dire que la personne qui lui est destinée est un homme.

- QUOI ?!?!?! NON MAIS C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ??? CA VA PAS LA TETE C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!!!!! hurla Harry.

- Cessez de brailler comme un putois je vous prie. Si vous étiez destiné à une femme, la potion aurait une teinte bleutée. Or vous voyez bien qu'elle arbore une teinte verte tout à fait normale quand la personne choisie est mâle, expliqua Severus de son meilleur ton de professeur.

- Mais, je … mmgmgh.

- Tu peux répéter Harry ? demanda gentiment Sirius.

- Je suis pas … homosexuel, murmura le garçon d'une voix à peine audible.

- Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tuer, vous avez eu le temps d'expérimenter aussi bien les femmes que les hommes ? Et après ça on s'étonne que vous soyez complètement incapable de faire quoique ce soit de correct… ne put s'empêcher de railler Severus.

Le jeune homme ne put que rougir comme une écrevisse devant le commentaire et tenter de répondre :

- Je … je … non, je n'ai pas… Oh et puis c'est simple non ? Je veux pas que ce soit un homme !

- Homophobe, Potter ?

- Mais non, je …

Incapable de supporter d'avantage cette situation et refusant d'expliquer le problème en présence de son très aimable et compréhensif professeur de potions, Harry s'enfuit et se barricada dans sa chambre.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Depuis, le clébard lui avait fait avaler - Merlin seul comment ! - la potion, et lui attendait qu'elle agisse dans le sang de ce sale gosse capricieux, surveillant le reste de la mixture qui bouillonnait gentiment. Demain il pourrait verser son sang dans le chaudron et rentrer chez lui.

Enfin.

**********

Il n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir verser son sang dans cette potion demain.

Non vraiment. La semaine avait été encore pire qu'il le croyait possible. Sirius et Rémus disparaissaient sans arrêt et surtout sans prévenir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, les visites de Dumbledore ne l'aidaient pas le moins du monde puisque son directeur ne lui adressait pas même la parole ou alors refusait de répondre à ses innombrables questions en arguant un bref 'plus tard, Harry'. Et Rogue, ce sale bâtard ! Toujours en train de le critiquer et de le rabaisser ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les rares fois où il ne lui reprochait rien, il le regardait d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner mais qui le rendait extrêmement bizarre, tout remué, voire carrément mal à l'aise et aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

Par-dessus le marché, les livres traitant des Veela le laissaient pour le moins perplexe… Il avait principalement cherché des informations sur la nature et les pouvoirs intrinsèques de ces créatures magiques au départ et là il trouvait des réponses sans devoir se poser une pléthore de questions supplémentaires.

Mais après LA révélation de Rogue sur le genre de son compagnon, il avait cherché tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le lien Veela/compagnon et l'union. Ce qu'il avait découvert le perturbait et il ne pouvait pas y faire face seul … en même temps il ne voyait pas à qui en parler… A Siri ou Rémy… Non pas possible. Trop embarrassant. Dumbledore ? Jamais de la vie ! Il le voyait un peu comme un gentil grand-père un peu cinglé, pas un conseiller matrimonial ! La seule personne qui lui restait de disponible, c'était Rogue et plutôt se couper une jambe que de lui en parler ! Pour qu'il se moque encore… Pourquoi Mione n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin d'elle ?? C'était agaçant à la fin !

Les lignes imprimées dansaient devant ses yeux en permanence, ne lui laissant aucun répit : _« Le choix d'une personne pour le Veela est déterminé par sa magie. Les deux êtres doivent s'avérer magiquement compatibles et complémentaires. Il est arrivé au cours des siècles que des Veelas soient destinés à des moldus et les raisons de ces exceptions sont inconnues, encore à ce jour. Etant donné que la magie d'un individu n'a aucun point commun avec son sexe, il n'est pas rare de voir un Veela avec un compagnon mâle, souvent plus âgé et plus mature. La magie étant bien faite, elle permet aux Veelas dans cette situation de se reproduire pour éviter une extinction de l'espèce. Seul le Veela est capable de porter des enfants, ce qui ne pose habituellement aucun souci puisqu'il est, en règle générale, le dominé du couple. »_

_« Il est évident que lien nécessite de l'entretien. Une solide base de confiance mutuelle et d'amour est un bon début mais le Veela a néanmoins constamment besoin de se voir rassuré sur les sentiments qu'éprouve son compagnon à son égard. Les petites attentions qu'il va rechercher auprès de sa moitié le font souvent passer pour un incurable romantique vis-à-vis des personnes extérieures au couple. Il faut également noter qu'une activité sexuelle régulière, un minimum de deux fois par semaine, est indispensable pour l'épanouissement du lien. »_

Lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré que par les femmes… Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait être destiné à un homme ! Et puis des enfants ?!? Non franchement de qui se moquait-on ? Déjà qu'il était mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir avoir des relations … intimes avec un homme alors deux fois par semaine ?!?!? S'il devait par-dessus le marché porter ses enfants il ne répondait plus de rien !

Désespérante ! Cette situation était désespérante, pire même, sans issue !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour tomber sur quelqu'un de gentil, compréhensif, pas porté sur le sexe pour deux Mornilles et surtout, stérile !

************

Le lendemain, 15h très précises.

Harry se tenait tout près de Severus, en face de la potion bouillonnante. Dumbledore et les pères du jeune homme se trouvaient de l'autre côté du pupitre, attentifs.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, les deux hommes n'étaient pas mal à l'aise malgré leur proximité. Ils avaient tous deux tellement hâte que toute cette affaire soit terminée qu'ils ne prêtaient attention à rien d'autre.

Severus saisit le poignet du garçon et lui piqua le doigt avec un petit stylet très pointu. Il fit tomber 4 gouttes de sang dans le liquide chaud et repoussa la main d'Harry.

La potion devint d'un vert plus sombre, plus riche et se mit à fumer. Après quelques instants, les fumées se condensèrent pour former un nom.

Tous restèrent complètement immobiles, statufiés sur place par la surprise et l'incrédulité.

D'un joli vert forêt flottant dans les airs s'étalait le nom du compagnon d'Harry pour le reste de sa vie : Severus Tobias Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Je vais commencer par présenter mes plus plates excuses à serenity444 ¤ se prosterne très bas ¤ : je ne peux décidemment pas m'habituer à écrire Kreatur avec 2 't'... Désolée!!!

Un gros merci pour ceux qui m'envoient des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, plus un gros bisou pour zarakynel qui ne manque jamais de m'encourager!

Allez, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4**

Ils gardaient tous les yeux fixés sur ce nom flottant dans la lumière tamisée du laboratoire, ébahis.

Le premier à réagir fut Sirius. Pour ne pas déroger à ses bonnes habitudes, il explosa :

- Non mais elle est foirée cette potion !!! Si t'étais pas foutu de la faire, y fallait le dire !

Le cerveau de Severus moulinait dans tous les sens, reprenant toute la préparation, étape par étape, cherchant où une éventuelle erreur avait pu se glisser. Chou blanc. Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne s'était trompé nulle part et, aussi réconfortant que cela soit pour son orgueil professionnel, cela ne le rassurait nullement.

- Je … Non … Elle n'est pas très compliquée, longue mais pas dure… Je … Je ne vois pas d'erreur… Non…

Dire que Sirius fut très surpris de la réponse du maître des potions est un doux euphémisme. Lui qui s'attendait à une remarque cinglante du style 'Comme si je pouvais faire la moindre erreur dans une potion qu'un Poufsouffle de première année serait capable de réaliser les yeux fermés, Black !' en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Voir le fier Serpentard bégayer péniblement, l'air perdu, lui fit instantanément oublier sa colère envers son ennemi d'enfance qu'il fixait d'un air incrédule.

Rémus n'en menait pas plus large que son mari. Tout ce qu'il était capable de penser en cet instant était aussi bref que peu utile dans la présente situation :

_Non, c'est pas possible … Pas possible …_

Dumbledore venait tout juste de se reprendre et tentait de sortir de son esprit le moment de totale indignité qui avait précédé et pendant lequel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester bêtement la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, réalisant à son corps défendant une magnifique imitation de l'elfe de maison remercié par Lucius Malfoy pour lui avoir apporté le thé.

_Bon ce n'était pas prévu … mais c'est plutôt positif. Severus est un sorcier très puissant, fidèle à la Lumière, il protègera Harry efficacement. Pour une fois que les choses tournent d'une façon convenable sans que j'aie besoin de manipuler tout le monde ! Il n'y a plus qu'à les marier !_

Le pétillement traditionnel revint à plein régime dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

Le cerveau d'Harry, quant à lui, refusait proprement d'imprimer et de traiter l'information. Le jeune homme fixait désespérément le nom de son professeur, se répétant en boucle :

_Non … Pas possible, non, non, non… Pas vrai ça, non, non… … _

… _Je ne peux pas être destiné à CA ! Un professeur qui me déteste (ce que je lui rends bien !), qui a l'age d'être mon père, un homme froid, mauvais jusqu'au trognon, cynique, avec un grand nez, des cheveux gras … et de si beaux yeux noirs … YAEEEEEKKKK !!!!!_

Cette innocente petite réflexion sortit le jeune sorcier de sa torpeur et il s'enfuit en courant de la pièce. Il traversa toute la maison au pas de charge, ouvrit brutalement la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le perron. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une SDF hirsute et ne prêta pas le moins du monde attention au fait qu'il allait sortir du champ de protection de la maison et donc apparaître brutalement dans la rue, au beau milieu de l'après midi, juste sous son nez.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Il descendit les marches vivement et sembla se matérialiser devant l'épouvantail dépenaillé qui passait dans la rue. Épouvantail qui se trouvait être Bellatrix Lestrange, à l'affût du Survivant depuis près d'une semaine, ce qui n'avait certes pas amélioré sa légendaire bonne humeur.

Dès qu'elle avait appris que cet assassin de Potter était un Veela, Bellatrix s'était précipitée vers l'endroit qu'elle savait abriter le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, la maison familiale des Black. Elle avait beau connaître la maison depuis toujours, elle était incapable d'y entrer puisque le sortilège de Fidelitas n'avait pas été retiré. Elle espérait que le côté 'tête brûlée typiquement Gryffondor' coutumier du gamin allait ressortir à un moment où à un autre et qu'il se jetterait de lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Évidemment elle avait eu raison !

Alors qu'elle lançait un sortilège pour l'immobiliser, son cousin apparut derrière Potter en criant son prénom et le tira violemment en arrière, si violemment qu'il disparut à l'intérieur des protections. Le sortilège passa devant Sirius et percuta un pauvre réverbère sans défense qui fondit sous l'impact. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa cousine préférée et attaqua sans se préoccuper d'être vu par des moldus. Par chance, le square était désert. Il faut dire que la chaleur dense et moite de cette après-midi d'août n'incitait guère le quidam à se promener. Tous les honnêtes gens étaient restés chez eux, fort peu désireux de s'exposer aux rayons ardents de l'astre diurne et de se prendre un bon coup de soleil sur la cafetière.

Rémus, courant derrière Sirius à la poursuite d'Harry, évita de justesse un lancer de Survivant sur les marches du perron et vint affronter Bellatrix à son tour pour protéger son mari. Face aux deux sorciers de fort mauvaise humeur, dont un Moony très présent pour cause d'overdose inopinée de phéromones, la Mangemorte se défendit bien mais ne réussit pas à s'enfuir, frappée par un sort de son très cher cousin qui transperça son bouclier lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner, jugeant la retraite nécessaire.

Dumbledore arriva alors tranquillement après l'action, comme la cavalerie, toujours en retard. À son crédit, il faut tout de même noter qu'il était loin d'être aussi jeune que les deux ex-Maraudeurs et que courir était une conduite parfaitement indigne pour un sorcier de son age vénérable. Il ligota et bâillonna efficacement Bellatrix (juste pour le cas où, on est jamais trop prudent…) et rentra avec le couple un peu essoufflé, faisant léviter le corps devant eux.

Harry ne vit jamais rien de tout cela.

Il avançait plutôt vite, ne regardant même pas où il allait, lorsqu'il entendit Sirius lui hurler son nom dans les oreilles. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répliquer vertement qu'il n'était pas sourd, il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière par le col de sa chemise et il valsa dans quelque chose de dur qui s'effondra avec lui alors qu'un sortilège d'un beau rouge vif faisait bouillir un lampadaire. Le cerveau à peine reconnecté du jeune homme disjoncta aussitôt. Le Veela en lui se sentit instantanément rassuré. Il baignait joyeusement dans un doux cocon de chaleur et refusait d'en sortir. Il se blottit d'avantage contre le corps ferme et puissant qui se trouvait sous lui et profita sans aucune honte du sentiment de protection que lui offraient les bras de son compagnon. Lorsque cet état de fait (et surtout l'identité dudit compagnon) pénétra les lourds nuages de félicité qui encombraient l'esprit du Veela, Harry se libéra au plus vite de l'étreinte de son professeur, rougissant comme une pucelle effarouchée.

Juste à cet instant, les trois autres sorciers rentraient dans la maison avec leur fardeau, inconscient et saucissonné. Rémus ne fit pas attention, trop occupé à essayer de maîtriser le loup qui s'en était donné à cœur joie dans cette mini bataille ; Albus pensait déjà à sa prochaine visite au Ministère ; seul Sirius vit l'état d'Harry (_plutôt encourageant tout cela, on dirait que le Veela apprécie son compagnon_) et de Rogue (_carrément inédit !_).

Il était en effet pour le moins original de voir l'un des hommes les plus craint du pays avec un regard vague et un peu brumeux. Severus n'aurait pas même pu épeler son nom en cet instant. Son esprit gambadait tranquillement dans l'espace intersidéral, complètement retourné par la présence d'un corps chaud et souple, blotti contre lui. L'odeur délicieuse de ses cheveux lui chatouillait très agréablement les narines. La façon dont il s'était laissé aller, se nichant plus confortablement dans les creux de son propre corps, lui avait irrésistiblement évoqué un petit chaton rassasié, avide de caresses et prêt à ronronner. Il réalisa tout à coup que son chaton n'était plus là et qu'il s'agissait de Potter, par les caleçons de Salazar !! Il se reprit vivement et se releva, mettant son masque bien en place.

Il retint tout juste une remarque blessante lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Black le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ce fut l'absence totale de moquerie dans ce sourire qui lui fit ravaler son commentaire. Quitte à devoir vivre toute sa vie avec Potter, autant éviter de se mettre son sac à puces de père à dos pour si peu. Il lui fournirait bien assez de raisons de s'écharper sans cela…

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, Dumbledore leur annonça sa ferme intention de se rendre au Ministère pour mettre Bellatrix au frais et éventuellement l'interroger avant son incarcération définitive, qui pourrait rapidement devenir une douce embrassade avec un Détraqueur.

- J'espère qu'ils vont me permettre de lui poser quelques questions auparavant… J'apprécierais de savoir pourquoi elle est venue ici… Comment a-t-elle su pour Harry et que sait-elle exactement ?

Le visage du directeur devint soucieux puis il reprit :

- Attendez mon retour, nous allons devoir discuter de tout cela.

********

Square Grimmauld, 19h.

La cheminée s'illumina et Dumbledore en émergea. Il semblait épuisé.

- Installez vous Monsieur le Directeur, je vais préparer un peu de thé, l'accueillit Lupin.

- Merci mon ami. Cette affaire fut plutôt déplaisante, le remercia Dumbledore tout en plaçant un puissant sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

Chaque sorcier présent se retrouva bien vite pourvu d'une tasse fumante de bon thé bien fort avec quelques sandwiches divers et pâtisseries fondantes.

- Je dois tout d'abord vous dire que Bellatrix Lestrange n'est plus. Elle a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur il y une demi-heure.

- Bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Sirius, ravi de cette amputation de sa famille.

- En effet. Elle avait l'intention de kidnapper Harry et de l'épouser de force. Je pense qu'elle aurait pris grand plaisir à le torturer, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais la quitter… J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille vous débarrasser de votre elfe, Kreatur. C'est lui qui a, Merlin sait comment, alerté cette femme.

- Encore ! ne put retenir Harry. On avait pas pris toutes les précautions pour l'empêcher de parler à n'importe qui ?

- Il faut croire que non. Les termes n'étaient probablement pas assez spécifiques, après tout Bellatrix était une Black, intervint Severus.

- Je vais m'en débarrasser. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement. Je refuse qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry à cause de lui ! Cela dit, je ne me vois pas le tuer, aussi mauvais qu'il soit. L'exiler quelques temps peut-être ? proposa Sirius.

- On peut essayer de le boucler à Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Peut-être que si on lui interdit de quitter l'école et d'utiliser tous les moyens de communication extérieurs ? L'école est vide en ce moment, il ne pourra parler à personne à part d'autres elfes et ils ne lui obéiront pas…

- Je pense qu'on peut faire cela pour un temps. Juste le temps de vous marier, toi et Severus. Ensuite, il pourra revenir, il ne pourra plus faire de mal, quand bien même il irait crier toute votre vie sur les toits.

Severus pâlit et recracha presque sa gorgée de thé qu'il avala de travers à la mention du mariage ; Harry s'entrucha parfaitement inesthétiquement avec une miette de moelleux au chocolat.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, mes enfants. Vous savez bien que ce mariage doit avoir lieu le plus vite possible. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas ce que vous souhaitiez l'un comme l'autre mais vos magies en ont décidé ainsi et la situation est plutôt … délicate pour le moment.

- Certes, mais ce genre de choses demande un minimum de préparatifs même sans faire un mariage en grande pompe, lâcha platement Rémus. Il faut au moins des anneaux convenables pour le rituel.

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Severus, vous possédez toujours les anneaux de mariage des Prince, non ? s'enquit malicieusement Dumbledore.

- Oui, croassa le pauvre Severus à moitié étouffé avec son thé.

- Bien. Il manque plus qu'un petit passage chez le tailleur pour les robes de mariés et je pense que nous pouvons raisonnablement programmer la cérémonie de l'Union pour samedi soir ?

Le ton enjoué du vieux sorcier fit tiquer tous les autres qui n'appréciaient pas vraiment l'enthousiasme du directeur à ce propos. Harry et Severus n'avaient pas le moins du monde envie de s'unir, Rémus et Sirius voyaient d'un assez mauvais œil leur fils adoptif être jeté dans les bras de leur ennemi de toujours aussi vite. Ils admettaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller contre le Destin mais il y avait quand même des limites !

- Cela ne laisse que trois jours, Albus, constata froidement Severus.

- Je sais mon cher, je sais. Mais nous ne savons pas si Bellatrix a parlé de la condition d'Harry aux autres Mangemorts, elle a seulement ri comme une démente quand la question lui a été posée. Et puis vous savez bien qu'Harry ne peut pas sortir d'ici tant qu'il n'est pas lié, il affolerait toute la population. Non, non, vous l'épouserez samedi.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, les quatre hommes s'inclinèrent de mauvaise grâce.

_Impossible de discuter sérieusement avec le vieux fou quand il est décidé…_

*********

Chambre d'Harry, 22h.

Harry était monté se coucher tôt, dès que Dumbledore était parti avec, en remorque, un Kreatur furieux de quitter sa maison, pestant discrètement contre les nouveaux ordres que Sirius lui avait imposé de respecter.

Maintenant il ruminait, assis sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… Déjà qu'il n'avait pas digéré le fait de devoir épouser un homme, mais qu'il s'agisse en plus de son professeur ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps quand il était tombé à la renverse sur lui dans les escaliers ?? Jamais au grand jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'associer les mots Rogue et sécurité dans la même phrase et pourtant il était resté là, vautré, parfaitement à l'aise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?!?

Le seul point positif dans tout cela, la seule chose dont il était sûr et qui le rassurait un peu, était qu'il était garanti à 100% que jamais Rogue ne le toucherait ! Ils se détestaient après tout !

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Sirius qui se glissa dans la pièce après avoir frappé doucement à la porte.

- Je peux te parler ? Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on discute de certaines choses avant ton mariage.

Harry ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

- J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrais te poser un problème… je … mais après ta réaction l'autre jour quand Rogue t'a annoncé que ce serai un homme, … et puis tu es resté cloîtré dans la bibliothèque ces derniers jours alors…, bégaya lamentablement Sirius.

Semblant s'apercevoir qu'il radotait, Sirius arrêta son babillage, prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Harry, est ce que le fait que Moony et moi soyons ensemble te gêne ?

- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non !

- Est ce que c'est l'homosexualité qui te dérange ?

- N…Non… Pas en tant que tel.

- Alors pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça dans le laboratoire ?

- Je … je sais pas trop.

Après un silence qui sembla se prolonger indéfiniment Harry finit par reprendre tout bas :

- Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité et je vous adore tous les deux toi et Rémy et je suis pas idiot, je sais bien ce que vous faites quand tout le monde a le dos tourné, ça me dérange pas. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je puisse me retrouver avec un homme un jour. Ça ne m'a même jamais effleuré l'esprit…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa. Il n'arrivait pas à parler de tout ça. C'était extraordinairement embarrassant pour lui de voir son père débarquer pour discuter de sexe.

- Je savais bien que la précipitation d'Albus allait nous causer des ennuis. Trois jours ! Comme si ça pouvait suffire !

L'animagus marcha quelques instants de long en large, trop énervé pour rester immobile.

- Je sais que tu as fait pas mal de recherches sur les Veelas mais est ce que tu as essayé de savoir en quoi consistent les rituels d'Union Veela ?

- Pas vraiment… Ça aurait rendu les choses trop réelles, je crois.

- Vois-tu, les Veelas sont des créatures très sensuelles, enfin je pense que tu l'as compris…

- Oui, je sais, intervint Harry, repensant à ce livre sur le lien compagnon/Veela. Quel est le rapport ?

- Et bien, le mariage doit être consommé.

- Pardon ? fit Harry, éberlué.

- Ben oui. Tu comptais quand même pas être marié sans jamais rien faire, non ?

- SI ! Il est hors de question que je laisse Rogue me toucher, c'est clair ?!?

- Tu n'as pas le choix … Et lui non plus, ajouta-t-il après une brève pause.

- Comment ça lui non plus ? De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il veuille jamais porter la main sur moi et c'est parfait ainsi.

Le ton cassant de son fils ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre pour argumenter mais Sirius n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien et il mit les pieds dans le plats :

- Harry, s'il ne le fait pas, ça te tuera.

- Hein ? J'ai vu ça dans aucun livre ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ??

- Ça n'est pas dans les livres parce que tout le monde le sait. Un Veela ne survit pas à un rejet de son compagnon. Peu importe ce que tu veux ou pas, le Veela en toi se sentira rejeté si le mariage n'est pas consommé et ça te tuera aussi sûrement qu'un Avada. Tu vas le vouloir ensuite, tu sais ?

- Ça va pas non ??

- Harry, c'est le lien qui crée cet amour, cette envie. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Les mariages Veelas sont très heureux. Attends de voir avant de sauter aux conclusions.

Sirius vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Je n'aime pas Rogue, tu le sais et ce n'est pas nouveau. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, tu dois me croire. Mais quels que soient mes sentiments à son égard, c'est un homme honnête. Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche volontairement à faire de sa vie future un enfer avec un Veela hystérique sur les bras, tu sais… Je pense qu'il sera correct. Et si jamais il ne l'est pas, il aura affaire à moi !

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, Sirius à essayer de calmer un peu son fils, Harry à réfléchir. Puis il se décida à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Après tout, il ne pourrait jamais dire ça à son 'futur mari' et il avait quand même besoin d'en parler.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben tu sais… Je … enfin, j'ai jamais…

Sirius compris subitement ce qu'un Harry rouge comme une tomate essayait de dire.

- Tu veux dire avec un homme ?

- Personne, murmura le jeune homme, baissant la tête pour masquer sa gêne.

- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais vierge. Avec le nombre filles qui te courent après…

Devant l'air perdu de son fils, il entreprit de le rassurer :

- C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu as le droit d'attendre de tomber sur la bonne personne, même si là, c'est ta magie qui a choisi pour toi. Ça aurait peut-être juste facilité un peu les choses, c'est tout.

Il soupira et reprit :

- Tu veux savoir si le sexe entre hommes est douloureux ? Disons que la première fois est quelque peu inconfortable pour celui qui est dominé mais pas trop douloureuse si la préparation est bien faite. Le plaisir prend vite le dessus de toute façon. C'est à mon sens nettement mieux qu'avec une fille mais bon, j'ai épousé un homme alors…

- J'ai fait des recherches sur le lien et tout quand j'ai appris… enfin, tu vois… Les livres disent que le Veela est soumis et qu'il peut …euuhh… tomber enceint…

- Ah ? Je savais pas ça… Pour les enfants, je veux dire. Tout le monde sait que dans un couple homosexuel le Veela est soumis, enfin la plupart du temps. Je pense que ça dépend du couple. En ce qui te concerne, je vois pas vraiment Rogue se soumettre, grimaça-t-il.

- Moi non plus … … Tu sais, je veux pas tomber enceint.

- Je croyais que tu voulais avoir des enfants, une grande famille ? demanda Sirius, très surpris.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'ai jamais pensé que si je voulais des enfants j'allais devoir les porter ! Et puis je ne veux pas en avoir de lui.

- Ne commence pas à dire ce genre de choses. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passera une fois le lien formé. Et puis tu verras bien ce qu'en pensera Rogue. Je te rappelle qu'un Veela veut rendre son compagnon heureux alors s'il veut des enfants…

Harry soupira profondément. Sirius prit une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras puis lui dit de dormir, qu'ils pourraient reparler de tout cela plus tard.

Il sortit de la chambre et secoua la tête.

_Ça avait l'air de s'annoncer mieux que ça cette après-midi…_

*********

Chambre de Severus Rogue, même heure.

MERLIN !!!!!!!!

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à la fin pour mériter une chose pareille ? D'abord le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ensuite Dumbledore et maintenant CA !

Dans trois jours, il serait marié au Golden Boy en personne ! Vu sa réaction lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il aurait un compagnon, la nuit de noces s'annonçait des plus complexes… Non pas que cela lui pose personnellement un problème, il était gay et Potter n'était pas laid.

_Bel euphémisme ça !_ lui murmura une petite voix intérieure qu'il refusait d'écouter.

Bon d'accord. Admettons. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de mettre le jeune homme dans son lit, et les rêves répétitifs qu'il subissait n'allaient certes pas l'handicaper à ce propos. Sa libido s'était étrangement réveillée ces derniers jours.

Rien que d'y repenser…

_Rrrrrhhhhh … Cette délicieuse odeur, la sensation de ce tendre petit corps niché contre lui, doux et chaud… _

Il secoua vivement la tête, peu enclin à se plonger dans cette fort embarrassante réminiscence.

Quoiqu'il advienne, il n'était pas complètement fou : Veela ou pas Veela, il était évident que jamais Potter ne voudrait de lui.

_Maintenant je peux plaindre son compagnon… Quelque chose me dit que ma vie ne va pas s'améliorer de si tôt… _


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà!

Je sais, j'ai été très longue à poster ce chapitre mais les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à l'écriture... Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps.

Warning : lemon! Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations intimes entre deux superbes spécimens de la gent masculine tournent les talons! Bonne lecture pour tous les autres!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Harry se résigna à se lever malgré l'heure bien trop matinale pour émerger de ses couvertures en pleines vacances estivales. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et avait extrêmement mal dormi. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur les événements de la veille et avait fini par s'écrouler, sans réponse, épuisé.

Seulement pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, cauchemar oblige.

S'il n'y avait que cela !

Les cauchemars étaient récurrents depuis des années, il y était habitué. De plus, ils commençaient à s'estomper un peu. Non, le problème venait de sa réaction, parfaitement inappropriée. Alors que les images sanglantes désertaient lentement son esprit, le visage de son professeur de potions s'était imposé et une furieuse envie d'aller dans sa chambre se blottir contre lui l'avait tenaillé. La partie consciente de son cerveau avait vainement tenté de contrôler le reste de son être, lui hurlant mentalement qu'il fallait avoir complètement pété les plombs pour s'imaginer obtenir un quelconque réconfort de ce bâtard graisseux de Rogue. Mais le Veela en lui n'écoutait rien. Il se souvenait du bien-être douillet qu'il avait ressenti à se trouver entre les bras de son compagnon et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : recommencer là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Il lui avait fallu utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et partir dans le couloir. Il s'était recouché mais le sommeil l'avait fuit.

Voilà pourquoi il descendait à la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner - dont il n'avait même pas envie – à 7h30, après avoir dormi péniblement en tout et pour tout à peine trois misérables heures.

Sirius et Rémus étaient déjà installés à la table, discutant à voix basse.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, un peu trop joyeux à son goût.

- Salut, répondit-il, morose.

Rémus vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le saluer et l'installa sur l'une des chaises disponibles.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda gentiment le loup garou après quelques minutes tendues, espérant sortir Harry de son mutisme.

- Non.

- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler…

Sirius ne put pas terminer sa phrase avant que la colère de son fils ne lui explose en plein visage :

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Personne ne comprend rien de toute façon !

- Harry, s'il te plait, calme toi. Il faudra au moins que tu en parles à Rogue.

La réplique de son père le laissa quelques secondes la bouche ouverte à gober les mouches avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et quitte la pièce en claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Rémus, qui s'était levé pour essayer de retenir Harry, frappa son mari derrière la tête.

- Quel besoin avais-tu de lui dire ça ?

- Moony, il faut bien qu'ils en discutent ! Connaissant Rogue, il va partir dès le mariage terminé et emmener Harry avec lui. On ne pourra plus tenter d'arranger les choses. Tu étais de mon avis hier soir. Harry est terrifié, ça va pas s'arranger tout seul ! C'est pas cet abruti qui va venir lui parler de lui-même !

- Je sais mais la manière dont tu lui as dit…

- Oui bon d'accord… Je suis pas diplomate… Mais c'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas faire pour lui comme le reste.

Il gesticula en direction d'un amas de catalogues qu'ils étudiaient avec Rémus avant qu'Harry ne fasse son entrée.

- Fais quelque chose, Moony !!

- Hein ?!? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je les enferme tous les deux dans un placard à balais avec une pile de catalogues de robes de mariés et que je prie très fort pour que, entre deux discussions techniques sur l'utilisation du fils d'argent dans les surpiqûres du bas des manches, ils papotent joyeusement de leur nuit de noces ?

- Vu comme ça, évidemment…

- Je parlerai à Harry cette après-midi. Il va aussi falloir convaincre Severus que le dialogue est nécessaire et je pense qu'il va renâcler.

- M'en occupe.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui.

- Si c'est pour lui hurler dessus… En toute bonne foi, je suis pas sûr que ça aide Harry, rétorqua un Rémus perplexe.

- Je te promets de ne lui crier dessus que s'il refuse de m'écouter. Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair avant qu'il m'embarque Harry chez lui et qu'on ne le voit plus autant.

- Mouais…

La petite moue dubitative et presque boudeuse de son mari fit craquer Sirius qui l'attrapa vivement par le bras, l'entraînant sur ses genoux. Rémus s'effondra sur son homme en laissant échapper le son le plus indigne qu'il soit pour un lycanthrope : il couina.

Petit couinement qui se changea bien vite en gémissement sous l'assaut des lèvres de Sirius.

********

Harry opta pour la retraite la plus sûre : la bibliothèque. Personne ne venait jamais le déranger là-bas.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir crié sur ses pères mais ils refusaient de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de CA avec Rogue ! Il allait tout simplement se foutre proprement de sa gueule ! Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se remettre du fait qu'il ait pu se sentir à l'aise et en sécurité avec lui… Encore moins à accepter le fait qu'il avait bien failli débouler dans sa chambre en pleine nuit pour qu'il le réconforte et le rassure…

_Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait, il m'aurait tué sur place… Ou utilisé comme ingrédient de potions, va savoir avec un type pareil ! Pourquoi je suis pas destiné à une gentille petite femme avec qui j'aurais mené une petite vie tranquille et eu des enfants ?? Pourquoi l'ex-Mangemort le plus sadique et dangereux de la planète me tombe dessus ?? Et puis c'est rageant de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps… Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais une quasi irrésistible envie d'aller me coller contre lui ?? … Y a bien un bouquin qui parle de ça…_

Harry se plongea dans un obscur et épais grimoire et n'en leva pas le nez de la matinée.

*********

Laboratoire de potions, sous-sol, 14h.

Severus était resté enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis très tôt le matin. Il avait décidé qu'un grand chaudron de Potion Calmante était indispensable pour faire face aux trois prochains jours. Pour tout le monde. Potter avait clairement des soucis avec la présente situation et piquait sans cesse des colères de gosse trop gâté, Lupin était complètement à la masse mais le loup était maintenu trop éveillé par les phéromones pour qu'il ne soit pas un danger potentiel, Black semblait prendre les choses avec philosophie, ce qui était des plus déconcertant, mais il restait un Black, donc imprévisible. Quant à Dumbledore, si jamais ce vieux gâteux hystérique et bien pensant osait encore apparaître devant lui, il lui ferait ingurgiter le pire poison qui ait jamais hanté sa réserve, foi de Severus !

Il préparait en parallèle de sa Potion Calmante, un petit chaudron de lubrifiant spécial avec anesthésique léger pour la nuit de noces, lorsque Black fit irruption dans le laboratoire, sans même frapper.

- Tu ne frappes pas avant d'entrer, Black ?

- Je suis chez moi, non ?

- La courtoisie s'applique à tous.

- Bon, oui peut-être… Ce n'est pas le problème. Je peux te parler ?

- C'est ce que tu fais, me semble-t-il.

- Ça va pas être simple, marmotta Sirius dans sa barbe. Je voulais dire, pouvons-nous discuter sans que tu touilles ton chaudron ? reprit-il plus fort.

Severus souffla fort par le nez et se retint de l'envoyer bouler méchamment.

_Si le clébard est venu seul jusqu'ici, de son plein gré, et essaye de se monter civilisé, je reconnais que la question peut éventuellement être importante… Contrôle toi Severus._

- Quoi ? demanda Severus froidement.

- Il s'agit d'Harry. Je pense que vous devriez discuter du mariage … et de votre vie après.

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- Je … Vous en avez besoin.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais gagner à subir un entretien avec Potter.

- Ne pas te retrouver marié à un gosse traumatisé à vie peut-être ?! cria Sirius.

Ses bonnes résolutions n'avaient pas tenu longtemps. Il faut dire que si Rogue refusait de comprendre à demi mot, il allait lui marteler dans le crâne jusqu'à ce que cela s'imprime.

- Il est traumatisé maintenant ? C'est la dernière nouveauté ?

- Ne joue pas les imbéciles. Les Serpentards sont sensés être intelligents, non ? Alors sers toi un peu de ta cervelle ! La nuit de noces lui fout une trouille bleue et toi tu refuses de comprendre !

- Et pourquoi donc aurait-il une trouille bleue, pour reprendre ton expression ? Ça n'est pas comme s'il débarquait dans un territoire inconnu.

- Si, justement.

- Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais croire que Sa Majesté Potter est vierge ? Avec le nombre des petites grues qui lui tourne autour à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ? Je ne suis pas bête au point d'avaler l'appât, l'hameçon, la ligne, le bouchon et le pêcheur !

Sirius s'assit sur un pupitre vacant et soupira, tentant de reprendre son souffle et son calme par la même occasion.

- Ça m'a paru bizarre à moi aussi. Mais vu la façon dont il a rougi… Il n'arrive même pas à prononcer le mot 'sexe' alors le faire ! Il est complètement terrorisé à l'idée de devoir coucher un homme, surtout sachant qu'il sera dominé et ce dans trois jours grâce à l'autre shouté aux bonbons ! … Je pense simplement que cette discussion doit avoir lieu entre vous deux. À moins bien sûr que la perspective d'un lien mal établi te sourie… Je veux juste que tout se passe pour le mieux pour lui.

- Lui, lui, lui ! Toujours lui ! On s'en fiche de ce que je vais devoir subir !

- Là n'est pas la question. Mieux cela se passera pour lui et mieux cela sera supportable pour toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui va devoir vivre avec un Veela malheureux et d'une jalousie extrême si le lien n'est pas scellé avec un minimum de confiance.

- Quelle importance ? Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur mon prétendu mariage. L'Union doit être consommée sinon il mourra, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour croire que je porterai à nouveau les mains sur lui après ça.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les Veelas sont réputés pour être très câlins après tout, répondit Sirius, honnêtement surpris.

- Laisse tomber, Black, ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

- Si tu veux. Mais tu parles à Harry. Aujourd'hui.

Sirius se glissa hors du laboratoire. Il était intrigué par le comportement de Rogue mais il choisit de ne pas insister. Forcer les choses était un réflexe chez lui mais là… il valait mieux laisser le Maître des Potions tranquille. Le braquer n'était assurément pas la bonne solution pour le bien-être d'Harry.

**********

Bibliothèque familiale des Black, 14h.

- Harry, je peux te voir un instant ? demanda Rémus, en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque. Il savait que son fils était venu se réfugier là après la très courte apparition dont il avait gratifié ses pères au repas de midi.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a Rémy ?

- Je sais que ce que Siri t'a dit ce matin t'embête. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Écoute, je ne peux pas parler de ça avec lui. Je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi, tu veux un dessin ? Il va se moquer de moi et, tout ce que je vais y gagner, c'est de m'humilier.

- Harry, je sais que Severus n'est pas quelqu'un avec lequel il est facile de s'entendre. Il est froid, sarcastique et vous ne vous appréciez pas. Cela dit, je pense que, pour que votre vie commune soit tolérable pour vous deux, il vaudrait mieux parler de certaines choses avant qu'elles ne puissent mal tourner. Si tu avais de l'expérience, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation parce que le fait de devoir coucher avec lui ne te plairait peut-être pas et tu serais peut-être un peu effrayé, mais tu n'aurais pas une peur panique rien qu'à l'idée de le faire. Je suis persuadé que, dans tes grimoires, tu as dû voir que le lien a besoin d'un minimum de confiance pour s'établir.

- Oui, murmura Harry, un peu perdu et plus très sûr de lui.

- Nous sommes tous conscients que tu ne vas pas lui faire confiance du jour au lendemain, mais si tu pouvais au moins être rassuré sur le déroulement de la nuit de noces, je suis sûr que cela aiderait. Il y a aussi des détails de votre vie à régler, comme l'endroit où vous vivrez par exemple.

- Hein ? Tu… tu veux dire que je vais partir ?? paniqua Harry.

- Harry, je doute que Severus ait très envie de vivre ici. Il a sûrement une maison où il vit quand il n'enseigne pas à Poudlard.

- Mais, je veux pas partir…

- Le Veela ne supporte pas de s'éloigner de son compagnon. S'il part et que tu ne le suis pas, tu seras malheureux. S'il reste alors qu'il n'en a pas envie, c'est lui qui sera malheureux et toi avec, par extension.

- Je n'ai pas le choix encore une fois, murmura le jeune homme, amer.

- Tu dois en parler avec Severus. Comment veux-tu obtenir un quelconque compromis sur quelque point que ce soit si vous ne dialoguez pas ?

Rémus prit doucement son fils adoptif dans ses bras. Ses yeux verts, brillants et paniqués, plongèrent dans ceux d'ambre de son père et il articula difficilement :

- D'accord. Je … j'essayerai de lui parler…

Rémus n'ajouta rien, se contentant de réconforter le garçon.

**********

Laboratoire de potions, sous-sol, 16h.

Un petit coup discret et hésitant à la porte.

Un soupir à peine audible de la part de l'homme penché sur son chaudron.

_Nous y voilà._

- Entrez Potter.

- Professeur Rogue ? Je… je peux vous parlez ?

La voix du garçon tremblotait pitoyablement et son volume ne dépassait pas le chuchotement.

- Puisque tout le monde dans cette maison semble enclin à estimer cette conversation aussi urgente qu'indispensable, je pense que nous allons devoir procéder. Asseyez-vous Potter.

D'un souple mouvement de baguette, Severus conjura deux fauteuils moelleux en velours vert sombre avec une jolie table basse ouvragée supportant un service à thé fumant, agrémenté d'un plateau de cookies dorés.

- Servez-vous. Je vous assure que rien n'est empoisonné.

- Merci, piaula le jeune homme, qui avait posé tout juste une demi fesse sur le siège qu'il avait choisi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Potter se trouva un peu plus enfoncé dans le fauteuil et pourvu d'une tasse de thé vert à la menthe fort et bien sucré, que Severus s'installa et daigna ouvrir la bouche. Il était évident que, même si le gamin avait rassemblé son courage pour venir le chercher dans son antre, il n'allait certainement pas entamer les hostilités.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez certains doutes quand à ce mariage ?

- Euh… Ben c'est-à-dire que… enfin pas le mariage en lui-même… encore que avec une femme je dis pas mais…

- Cessez votre baragouin !

Harry se ratatina dans le fauteuil, surpris par l'éclat et un peu inquiet. Cela n'avait déjà pas été facile de venir alors si la chauve-souris lui hurlait dessus…

Severus se pinça fortement l'arête du nez et respira à fond avant de reprendre :

- Pourriez-vous juste une fois essayer d'articuler une phrase complète que je puisse espérer comprendre ?

- Je… je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais être marié avec un homme. Je croyais que j'allais épouser une gentille fille, avoir des enfants et un chien, comme tous le monde, quoi.

- Mis à part pour la 'gentille fille' qui est clairement hors de propos, le reste n'est pas forcément inenvisageable. Il me semble me souvenir que les Veelas mâles ont la possibilité de porter des enfants, non ?

- Je ne veux pas porter d'enfant !! explosa Harry. Je suis un homme à la fin ! Je suis pas sensé tomber enceint, ni …

Harry s'arrêta brutalement en plein milieu de sa phrase, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il trouva tout à coup le sol de pierre merveilleusement fascinant.

_Pfffou… S'il n'est pas fichu de terminer une seule phrase, on est encore là dans dix ans…_

- Ni écarter les cuisses, Potter ?

- Espèce de sale…

- Je vous déconseille vivement de finir cette insulte, menaça Severus d'une voix veloutée totalement atone. Je suis parfaitement au courant des rumeurs qui circulent sur mon compte à Poudlard, tout comme je connais tous les surnoms affectueux dont j'ai été affublé, alors ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je suis beaucoup de choses mais quoique vous puissiez penser à mon sujet, je ne suis certes pas un violeur et je ne prends pas mon plaisir à déflorer mes étudiants. Quelles que soient vos angoisses à ce sujet, elles sont sans fondement en ce qui me concerne. Et pour votre information, il n'y a rien de dégradant à écarter les cuisses, bien au contraire.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez, hein ? marmonna Harry, extrêmement mal à l'aise avec le sujet actuel.

- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai rien contre les hommes.

- Vous … vous…

- Toujours aussi clair, Potter, se moqua Severus. Mais oui, je suis homosexuel et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun de mes partenaires ne s'est jamais plaint. Bien que cela ne me ravisse absolument pas, nous allons être contraints à passer le reste de notre vie ensemble alors autant faire en sorte que cette nuit de noces, à laquelle nous ne pourrons échapper, soit la moins désagréable possible pour vous comme pour moi, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Je vois pas comment ce serait agréable, grommela le jeune homme pour lui-même.

Severus, grâce à ses années d'expérience en temps qu'espion, avait développé un sens de l'ouie particulièrement fin et entendit cette remarque.

- Je vous assure, Potter, qu'il est tout à fait possible d'éprouver énormément de plaisir avec un homme. Maintenant, il est indéniable que la première fois est quelque peu inconfortable, tout du moins au départ. J'ai pris la liberté de préparer une potion qui limitera au maximum votre inconfort.

Un peu rassuré par le fait que son professeur se préoccupe un tant soit peu de son confort, Harry se détendit légèrement et laissa son regard errer sur son futur mari. Celui-ci but une gorgée de thé et la vue de ses lèvres fines, brillantes et humides, lui fit joyeusement perdre les pédales. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer valser sa tasse et se précipiter sur les genoux de Severus. Il mourrait d'envie de se nicher contre lui, d'enfouir son nez dans son cou, là où il pourrait s'enivrer de son odeur épicée et masculine, caresser doucement sa peau soyeuse, goûter cette chair pâle et si tentante…

Severus, se sentant observé, fixa son regard dans celui d'Harry et, l'intensité avec laquelle ses yeux d'onyx le transpercèrent, fit tourner la tête du jeune homme qui se noya dans leur profondeur. Quand Severus, mal à l'aise devant les émeraudes qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre tout contrôle, toussota, Harry piqua un fard et baissa la tête si vite que son cou craqua.

Un étrange silence, lourd d'incompréhension et de non-dits, plana sur la pièce.

_Merlin ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça ! Non, c'est pas possible… c'est Rogue enfin ! Et pis c'est un homme ! Non, non, non… je n'ai pas rêvé d'aller lui caresser le cou… Je deviens fou…_

_J'ai la berlue ou ce gamin m'a regardé comme si j'étais une part de forêt noire recouverte de chantilly ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Severus ?? Un peu de sérieux, que diable ! Une overdose de phéromones combinée avec les fumées de potions… oui, voilà c'est ça. J'ai des hallucinations…_

Finalement, Harry se lança :

- Rémus m'a dit que je devrais … partir … après le … la cérémonie.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Severus d'une voix glacée, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Il … il dit que … que je devrais aller chez vous. Que vous ne voudrez pas rester ici…

- Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette maison, confirma un Severus sans appel.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix désespérée.

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! Personne ne vous demande de monter sur le bûcher que je sache ! Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous enfermer dans un coin. Rien ne vous empêchera de venir ici ou d'aller voir vos amis tant qu'ils ne débarquent pas chez moi, sans prévenir, comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes en rut.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'emploi du terme 'chez moi' perturba Harry. Il se sentit bizarrement désappointé et un peu blessé.

_Ridicule ! Pourquoi serais-je déçu qu'il considère sa maison comme chez lui ? C'est normal, non ? … Ca devrait être chez nous pourtant… Arrrggghhh ! C'est pas vrai ! Voilà que je commence à dire 'nous' ! Pffff comme si pouvait exister !_

- Je … j'aurais le droit de sortir ?

- Evidemment, répondit Severus, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. A quoi donc vous attendiez-vous ?

- Ben je …

- Vous sautez aux conclusions, comme à votre habitude. Mis à part mon laboratoire personnel, dans lequel, en bonne catastrophe ambulante que vous êtes en potions, il sera absolument hors de question que vous posiez un pied, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais restreindre vos mouvements.

- Vraiment ?

Le regard un peu surpris et plein d'espoir d'Harry fit frissonner le maître des cachots de Poudlard. Il en vint à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il ignorait sur ce gamin, après tout. Il repoussa cette pensée à la fois dérangeante et inappropriée.

- Bien sûr. Je ne pense pas être un monstre quoique que les élèves puissent croire.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… Désolé. Je … ça m'angoisse, c'est tout.

- Y aurait-il un autre point qui vous dérangerait ?

- Ben je …Pour Poudlard, je… j'irai où ? Je devrai suivre vos cours ou je ne pourrai pas ?

- Je présume que cela nécessitera un peu d'organisation… J'en discuterai avec le directeur.

- D'accord… Je…crois que je vais y aller.

Harry se leva et s'enfuit presque de la pièce, laissant un Severus intrigué et pensif dans son fauteuil.

************

Samedi, 23h, résidence de Severus Rogue.

Et voilà.

Il était marié.

Il baissa les yeux et considéra encore une fois la bague à son doigt. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois, elle n'était qu'une simple bande de platine sans ornement, ni fioriture. Maintenant que le lien était créé, elle était devenue plus complexe, s'était ornée de pierres précieuses. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'un serpent aux yeux émeraude et aux écailles parsemées de diamants, enroulé sur lui-même. Sa chaîne, l'emprisonnant plus sûrement qu'un Imperium. Il n'avait pas vu celle de son mari après la cérémonie. Avait-elle également subi une transformation radicale ?

Il faut dire que tout cela était un peu flou dans sa tête… Il se rappelait Dumbledore lui disant qu'il pourrait continuer les potions pour sa septième année et qu'il était de coutume qu'un Veela reste auprès de son compagnon donc qu'il vivrait avec Severus dans ses appartements. Il l'informa également du fait que, bien que ses amis ne puissent être là pour la cérémonie elle-même, ils viendraient dès qu'elle serait terminée. Hermione l'avait serré dans ses bras, compatissante, tout en lui assurant que tout irait bien, que les Veelas étaient toujours heureux et que cette union était sacrée. Ron était horriblement gêné, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et ne savait ni où se mettre ni quoi faire ou dire. Ginny avait explosé en sanglots et il avait fallu toute la puissance de l'ouragan Molly pour l'empêcher de frapper Harry à qui elle persistait à hurler les mots 'traître' et 'lâche' à la figure tout en insistant sur le fait qu'il lui était destiné, à elle, et à personne d'autre. Les jumeaux avaient vu là une occasion inespérée de pouvoir – qui sait ? – obtenir un soutien pour certains produits qu'ils ne pouvaient commercialiser faute de stabilité dans la potion qu'ils avaient inventée. Molly et Arthur s'étaient excusés du comportement de leur fille après s'être débarrassé de sa trop encombrante présence et avaient tenté de rassurer de leur mieux le jeune marié.

Ses pères s'étaient occupés de tout pendant ces trois jours. Ils lui avaient choisi une robe en satin d'un blanc immaculé avec de discrètes broderies argentées le long du col et des poignets et l'avaient aidé à se préparer, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire seul. Ils avaient organisé la cérémonie et empaqueté ses affaires pour son départ à l'issue de la fête. Ils l'avaient écouté, dorloté et soutenu autant que possible, et Sirius s'était éloigné pendant quelques instants vers la chambre qu'ils avaient alloué à Rogue, probablement pour le mettre en garde une dernière fois avant de revenir pour emmener Harry dans le jardin, vers l'autel. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Dumbledore parler, les serments sans doute. Sirius était à ses côtés comme témoin et Rémus tenait ce même poste pour Severus.

En réalité, il se rappelait vraiment de seulement deux choses : d'une part, la tenue de la créature des cachots, Severus Rogue, l'avait estomaqué. Imaginer un jour voir son professeur de potions dans un tout autre vêtement que ses sempiternelles robes noires ne lui avait pas même effleuré l'esprit. Pour lui, il était acquis que Rogue viendrait devant l'autel comme la chauve-souris tournoyante qu'il imitait si bien. Mais non. Il s'était présenté dans une robe de sorcier en soie d'un bleu nuit flamboyant, fermée par de minuscules boutons de nacre et ornée de délicates arabesques dorées qui naissaient à l'encolure pour descendre jusqu'à ses pieds. Il avait également fait un effort de coiffure et noué ses cheveux, propres et scintillants, en catogan sur la nuque. La robe était bien plus ajustée que les épaisses horreurs tourbillonnantes qu'il portait habituellement à longueur d'année et Harry s'était surpris à se dire que celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir un corps repoussant… Avant de se gifler mentalement avec une certaine violence pour oser penser une telle chose d'un homme, et peu importe qu'il soit sur le point de l'épouser !

D'autre part, il ne savait que penser du baiser…

Il était terrifié quand Dumbldore avait annoncé à Severus qu'il pouvait embrasser le marié mais cela avait été si différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait… Franchement. Severus l'avait embrassé tendrement, presque avec révérence. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes et il ne s'était ni pressé, ni attardé. Pour un peu, Harry aurait eu l'impression que ce baiser revêtait une certaine importance pour Severus. Mais il devait se faire des illusions, jamais son professeur n'accorderait la moindre signification à une toute petite chose comme lui, une sale bestiole qui venait envahir son territoire sans prévenir… Oh oui, Severus n'avait pas semblé être contrarié par le fait que son mari allait devoir vivre chez lui, mais allez savoir avec un Mangemort-espion ! Cacher ses émotions et ses pensées était tellement ancré dans cet homme qu'il ne savait probablement plus où il avait jeté la clé de la double porte blindée anti-effraction qui les protégeait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, ce baiser avait créé l'union, provoquant la transformation de la bague et réveillant complètement le Veela. Il voulait que ce moment ait un sens pour son compagnon. Sinon… Non. Ne pas penser à ça.

Harry retira sa robe de marié ainsi que ses sous-vêtements et se glissa dans le lit à baldaquin, entre les draps de soie d'un grenat profond, essayant de mettre son cerveau en pause.

*********

Severus se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

La journée avait été épuisante. Devoir supporter la majeure partie du clan Weasley après avoir été obligé d'épouser Potter, même s'il ressemblait à un ange tombé du paradis dans cette robe blanche, était difficile à avaler. En outre, la tenue d'un ridicule extravagant d'Albus lui avait collé une migraine… Avait-on idée de venir officier à un mariage en robe de sorcier d'un jaune canari aveuglant, décorée (si l'on peut dire !) par d'innombrables cœurs pourpres voletant stupidement en cercles ?? Certes il devait concéder à Molly que son dîner était excellent, mais ce bruit incessant ! Il avait dû prestement se munir d'une fiole de Potion Calmante quand il avait assisté au début de crise de nerfs de la petite dernière et pratiquement lui enfoncer de force dans la gorge avant qu'elle ne daigne cesser de hurler comme une corne de brume au beau milieu du salon du Square Grimmauld. Une fois la peste rouquine enfermée dans une chambre à l'étage, il avait bu une forte dose de potion contre la migraine et prié Merlin avec insistance pour qu'il daigne lui permettre de survivre à la soirée. Son souhait avait été partiellement exaucé dans le sens où personne n'eut l'idée saugrenue de proposer un bal comme il est coutume dans un mariage sorcier. Son pauvre cerveau malmené n'aurait jamais pu résister s'il avait dû danser un slow avec Potter, il aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et se serrait fait la malle au joyeux pays des Londubat.

Il avait dû subir encore toutes les félicitations des amis de Potter avant de pouvoir se retirer. Les jumeaux Weasley, dont il reconnaissait qu'ils étaient dotés de plus qu'un demi-cerveau, avaient étonnamment semblé enthousiastes pour il ne savait quelle raison. L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout-Granger lui avait paru sincère bien qu'un peu anxieuse. Molly et Arthur avaient été la politesse incarnée car, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans les meilleurs termes, ils croyaient au caractère unique des unions veelas, comme toutes les vieilles familles de sang pur. Leur fils, dernier membre de l'Infernal Trio, avait vaguement marmotté deux mots inintelligibles entre ses dents serrées, le visage rouge brique et soufflant comme un âne constipé.

Quand il avait pu prendre la cheminée avec son mari tout nouvellement acquis, il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et s'était cloîtré dans la salle de bains attenante. Il ne souhaitait rien de mieux que se reposer maintenant, mais il devait encore sceller définitivement cette union s'il voulait éviter de tuer son jeune époux. Le sac à puces lui avait déjà fait la leçon juste avant la cérémonie : 'Ne lui fait pas de mal'.

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Severus s'était attendu à des hurlements, des injures, voire des menaces.

Mais non.

Rien de tout cela.

Juste ces quelques petits mots anodins.

Leur sens pesait lourd dans son esprit en cet instant. Après tout, il n'avait jamais défloré personne et encore moins quelqu'un qui le détestait !

Il regarda son alliance.

_Elle a pris une forme étrange. Je me demande… Bon le griffon, je comprends mais le serpent qui lui sort de la gueule ??_

Il ne saisissait pas.

Un griffon aux ailes déployées, sa tête sertie de deux beaux onyx, de minuscules rubis saupoudrés dans les plumes de la majestueuse créature, et un serpent aux yeux émeraude qui émergeait de ses mâchoires.

_Non, tu te poseras des questions existentielles plus tard ! Pour le moment, prend cette fichue fiole de lubrifiant et va t'occuper de ton mari ! C'est sûrement la seule fois où tu pourras le toucher, alors arrêtes de procrastiner, ne t'attarde pas sur les préliminaires, ce n'est pas le moment de s'attacher, et fait en sorte d'en profiter !_

Severus soupira lourdement, pris une grande respiration et sortit la fiole de lubrifiant de la poche de son pantalon noir. Il retira sa robe de marié déboutonnée et la plia soigneusement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la salle de bains.

*********

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait que deux bougies d'allumées, à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce par rapport au lit.

Habituée à la semi obscurité perpétuelle de ses chers cachots, la vision de Severus n'en était pas le moins du monde perturbée. Il distingua aisément une masse tremblotante sous les couvertures.

Il s'approcha calmement, posa la fiole sur la table de nuit, puis se déshabilla en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cela dit, le léger froufroutement du tissu sembla faire redoubler l'agitation de la boule de draps.

Nu, il se glissa aux côtés de son mari visiblement peu rassuré.

- Il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir, murmura-t-il tout doucement d'une voix soyeuse.

Constatant que les mots n'aidaient en rien, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme tremblant et, laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse aérienne, lui chuchota tout bas à l'oreille :

- Détends toi et n'écoute que ton plaisir…

Il embrassa la nuque de son époux et tandis que ses mains partaient toutes deux à la découverte de ses flancs, sa bouche se délecta de la peau veloutée et crémeuse son dos. Il lécha, suçota, mordilla chaque renflement de vertèbre, descendant toujours plus bas, laissant son passage une traînée de petites marques rosées. Les muscles durs, ciselés par le Quidditch, roulaient et frémissaient sous ses doigts et il se laissait entraîner à penser qu'il pourrait éventuellement s'habituer à partager son lit…

_N'y pense même pas ! Pourquoi diantre voudrait-il de toi ??_

Il était gêné dans son exploration par la position d'Harry, qui, gisant sur le côté, ne lui permettait pas l'accès qu'il souhaitait.

Il ne fallu cependant à Harry pas bien longtemps pour corriger cette erreur et pour se laisser glisser sur le ventre. Le Veela, bien qu'un peu inquiet, s'était détendu dès que son compagnon avait posé le bout du doigt sur lui. Ne sachant que faire, il se laissait entièrement guider et, jusqu'ici, s'en serait félicité si sa capacité cognitive n'était pas morte et enfouie six pieds sous terre.

Sa respiration commençait à se faire laborieuse alors que les mains talentueuses du Maître des Potions entreprenaient de masser ses fesses avec application. Sa langue gourmande s'attardait à titiller sans relâche les petites fossettes qui surmontaient les deux globes de chair tendre et musclée.

Severus dévoila doucement l'intimité de son mari, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il caressa légèrement cette vallée du pouce, dessinant de petits cercles autour de son anus. Voyant que son geste ne stressait pas le jeune homme qui avait commencé à geindre tout bas, il osa y passer lentement la langue, descendant jusqu'à la peau si douce derrière ses bourses. Puis il remonta, avec une lenteur agonisante, sollicitant moult gémissements, et glissa sans prévenir celle-ci dans l'intimité du garçon.

Surpris par cette sensation aussi extraterrestre qu'inattendue, Harry poussa un petit cri étranglé et s'arqua sous la caresse. Satisfait de sa réaction, Severus approfondit le contact, émerveillé par l'étroitesse de son mari. Lorsque l'une de ses mains s'aventura à délicatement palper les testicules du jeune homme, celui-ci gémit fortement et vint de lui-même rechercher son toucher.

Terriblement excité par les petits couinements d'Harry, Severus estima qu'il se devait de passer aux choses sérieuses où il risquait de s'embarrasser péniblement.

Il se retira et sourit au geignement plaintif de protestation que son geste provoqua. Il prit la fiole de lubrifiant et s'en enduit généreusement les doigts. Il cercla patiemment l'intimité du garçon de l'index avant de glisser doucement en lui. Harry se raidit instantanément sous l'intrusion. Severus remua un peu le doigt, détendant quelque peu l'anneau de chair. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se relaxer, il amorça un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit revenir Harry à son précédent état de masse décérébrée et gémissante. Il en profita pour insérer un deuxième doigt. Harry geignit de douleur et Severus glissa son autre main entre le corps de son mari et le matelas pour se saisir du sexe négligé du jeune homme et entreprit de le caresser pour le distraire de la gêne occasionnée par sa préparation. Quand la douleur s'éloigna et qu'Harry recommença à apprécier le traitement que Severus lui faisait subir, celui-ci détendit lentement ce muscle vierge et débuta de petits mouvements de ciseaux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse insérer un troisième et dernier doigt dans le corps de son mari. Harry cria franchement de douleur cette fois et il fallu de longues minutes d'attentions délicates de Severus envers une protubérance très sensible pour que son plaisir refasse surface. Harry commençait à venir au contact des doigts de son mari et Severus le pensa prêt. Il retira ses doigts et reçu en échange un miaulement indigné. Il rit doucement et souleva le jeune homme pour qu'il se tienne sur ses coudes et ses genoux, lui écartant les jambes. Il s'enduisit de lubrifiant et se positionna en face de l'entrée de son mari. Il le pénétra aussi doucement qu'il le put, et même avec une préparation attentive et son lubrifiant spécial, il vit bien la douleur du garçon.

Harry papillonnait sur un joli nuage rose et floconneux au pays des Bisounours quelques secondes auparavant et là, il venait de redescendre brutalement sur terre. La sensation de la langue de Severus dans son intimité avait été merveilleuse, le premier doigt s'était avéré plus gênant que vraiment douloureux, les deux suivants avaient fait mal mais c'était resté supportable. Le Veela en lui était plus que prêt à être réclamé par son compagnon, mais ça… Il avait la nette impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur. Comment diantre voulait-on faire entrer quelque chose d'aussi large ? Bon c'est sûr, il ne savait pas du tout de quelle taille pouvaient être les attributs de Severus mais quand même ! Une main baladeuse s'empara de sa hampe dont l'enthousiasme était quelque peu retombé et reprit ses doux va-et-vient. La douleur décrut et Harry se relâcha petit à petit. Il fut bientôt à nouveau gémissant sous les doigts de son mari et Severus lâcha son sexe pour se saisir des hanches étroites du jeune homme. Il se retira doucement pour mieux de renfoncer dans le délicieux fourreau brûlant et moite. Il heurta la prostate de son Veela du premier coup et Harry cria de plaisir, arquant inconsciemment davantage le dos pour que Severus puisse aller plus profondément en lui. Rapidement, Severus trouva son rythme et fit crier son mari de plus en plus fort. Son étroitesse le rendait complètement fou et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses mouvements devinrent plus amples, plus puissants, et anarchiques. Sa main revint s'enrouler autour du désir tendu du jeune homme et Harry ne tarda pas à se répandre sur la main de son mari en criant. Ses muscles se resserrèrent spasmodiquement, arrachant un grognement rauque à Severus qui éjacula violemment dans le corps souple et frémissant de son Veela.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit hors d'haleine. Severus se dégagea doucement de son mari et roula sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Harry se blottit dans la chaleur son compagnon. Il bailla fortement et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

************

6h du matin.

Harry se réveilla.

Courbaturé.

Seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou!!! Nouveau chapitre en ligne!

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient leurs encouragements par review! Ca fait très plaisir de voir que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fic.

Petit message pour **Real or not** : Je te promets que la prochaine fois que je poste ce sera la suite d'Impression. Je sais que tu l'attends de pied ferme!

Petite dédicace pour ma bibiche **Antocyane** : Je suis désolée j'ai oublié de la mettre sur le chapitre précédent, j'avais ma mère pendue au téléphone qui ne me lachait pas alors j'ai un peu zappé... C'est toi qui m'a inspiré la robe de marié de Severus quand je t'ai demandé 'Quelle couleur?' sans te dire pourquoi je m'en servirai... Alors je rends à César ce qui appartient à César! Gros bisous!!!

* * *

On m'excusera, j'espère, d'être un peu OOC sur le petit-déjeuner mais je ne les supporte pas à l'anglaise, j'ai essayé pourtant quand j'ai séjourné dans le pays mais je peux vraiment pas… Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir avaler des saucisses ou des œufs le matin au saut du lit… Brrrr… Du coup les leur seront typiquement français !

Warning : lemon léger! Don't like, don't read!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

Severus l'abaissa doucement sur les couvertures avant de parcourir son visage de petits baisers aériens. Il s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres au premier gémissement, léchant avec une insistante délicatesse sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui permette obligeamment l'entrée. Sa langue partit explorer la tiède caverne, jouant malicieusement avec sa consoeur. Harry ne se battit pas pour la dominance, heureux d'être réclamé ainsi par son compagnon. Lorsque le besoin vital de respirer se fit trop présent, Severus rompit le baiser, laissant ses lèvres glisser le long de la mâchoire de son mari. Il descendit embrasser la peau douce et tendre de son cou puis entreprit d'aspirer et de mordiller la chair blanche à l'endroit le plus sensible, gratifiant Harry d'un superbe suçon, le marquant comme sien.

Il délaissa son cou pour retirer la chemise de son Veela, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants de sa clavicule à son téton droit dont ses lèvres gourmandes s'emparèrent avidement. Ses doigts trouvèrent son jumeau et commencèrent à l'agacer méthodiquement. Il mordilla le petit bouton de chair qu'il avait aspiré et le relâcha à la brusque inspiration que cette action sollicita. Il donna de doux petits coups de langue pour l'apaiser puis répéta ses gestes du côté gauche. Harry gémissait sans arrêt, complètement perdu dans son monde de plaisir. Severus s'acharnait sur le torse de son mari, traçant de ses doigts diaboliques des arabesques complexes sur son abdomen. Il y fit lentement descendre sa bouche, insistant sur chaque point sensible, glissant sa langue mutine dans son nombril. Harry s'arqua, tentant de profiter au maximum de cette langue experte.

Severus, sans cesser ses explorations buccales, déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme et le lui retira avec quelques difficultés, celui-ci ayant clairement des petits soucis à focaliser son esprit sur le simple fait de soulever les hanches. Quand il y parvint, Severus se pencha davantage sur le corps offert de son Veela et saisit l'élastique de son boxer noir, déformé par son érection, à pleines dents pour le faire glisser le long des jambes magnifiques de son mari. Il considéra quelques secondes le sexe fièrement dressé devant lui et fut poussé à agir par un miaulement de protestation sauvage de l'homme allongé sous lui. Il enroula doucement ses doigts autour de la hampe tendue et vint titiller le gland du bout de la langue. Un pauvre petit couinement plaintif lui répondit. Satisfait, il referma les lèvres sur la colonne de chair dure mais pourtant si douce…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, entortillé dans ses draps souillés.

Encore ce rêve…

Enfin… Le rêve n'était pas toujours identique mais il n'en pouvait plus de voir toutes les nuits un Severus onirique lui faire tendrement l'amour alors que l'homme ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine. Depuis le matin suivant leur nuit de noces…

*********

**Flashback **

*********

Se trouvant seul dans le lit froid, Harry se leva et se prépara pour la journée.

_Il s'est sûrement levé tôt pour faire joujou avec ses potions, va ! Même si ça fait vraiment très tôt… À peine 6h du mat !_

Il prit le temps de se délasser sous une bonne douche bien chaude qui apaisa quelque peu ses courbatures et les tiraillements divers qui assaillaient son corps.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et considéra la chambre à la lumière du jour. C'était une belle pièce, spacieuse, décorée dans des tons ocre et terre, à la fois relaxants et chaleureux. Le mobilier était de bois clair, de bonne qualité mais sans ostentation. Harry ouvrit la grande armoire qui se tenait contre le mur opposé au lit et y trouva toutes ses affaires, pliées et bien rangées.

Uniquement ses affaires.

Une boule dure se forma dans sa gorge et il déglutit tant bien que mal pour tenter de la faire disparaître. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que ses vêtements dans cette armoire ?

Il attrapa les premières fringues qui lui tombèrent sous la main et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il sortit à toute allure de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un corridor beige, doux et lumineux, et réaliser soudainement qu'il ignorait totalement la taille de la maison et encore plus sa disposition spatiale. Son mari ne lui avait pas fait visiter la veille. Comment allait-il se repérer là-dedans ? Il tilta tout à coup : ses affaires étaient rangées et il ne l'avait pas fait donc elfe de maison ! Ah oui mais encore fallait-il savoir son nom pour l'appeler…

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant sur le nom dont Severus Rogue aurait bien pu gratifier un innocent petit elfe, ce dernier apparut.

- Le Maître vient déjeuner ?

- Hmmmm ? Quoi ? demanda Harry, inconscient de la présence de la minuscule créature à ses côtés.

- Le petit-déjeuner Maître.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sursaut quand il s'aperçut que la voix était réelle.

- Tiny, Maître.

- Ravi de te connaître, Tiny. Appelle-moi Harry, tu veux bien ?

- Oh non, Maître ! s'exclama l'elfe, horrifié. Le Maître est le Maître !

Voyant que Tiny allait commencer à s'assommer à grands coups de murs bien solides, Harry s'excusa et lui dit que, dans ce cas, Maître Harry serait parfait. Le petit elfe se rasséréna et le conduisit à la salle à manger où le petit-déjeuner était servi. Harry mémorisa le trajet assez facilement. La maison semblait relativement grande mais il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un manoir labyrinthique comme celui des Malfoy.

La salle à manger était une pièce de belle taille, dans les tons blanc et jaune poussin, ce qui la rendait très claire bien que d'un abord un peu froid. Le mobilier était plus sombre que celui de sa chambre et créait une harmonieuse disparité avec les murs pâles. Le jardin, très fleuri, était visible à travers les hautes fenêtres à la française et semblait inviter à paresser sur la pelouse.

Severus était assis à la table massive autour de laquelle la famille de Ron au grand complet tiendrait aisément. Harry vint s'asseoir en face de lui, très mal à l'aise. Puisque son mari ne levait pas les yeux de la Gazette, Harry en déduit qu'il était autorisé à se servir et il attaqua son repas. Il s'arrêta cependant vite de manger, la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge l'empêchant de profiter des délicieuses tartines préparées par Tiny. Il tenta à nouveau de la faire passer en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Du thé vert.

Pas du tout son favori, surtout pas si tôt le matin.

Devant ses infructueux efforts, il se résigna à poser la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que mes vêtements dans l'armoire ? murmura-t-il si bas que Severus cru avoir rêvé.

- Parce qu'il s'agit de votre chambre, bien sûr, répondit-il de sa voix perpétuellement froide.

La boule dure tomba au fond de son estomac, glacée.

Severus replia son journal comme si de rien était et sortit nonchalamment de la pièce.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait partager sa chambre avec son mari, non ? Et pourtant… Pourtant, il se sentait de plus en plus mal, seul et complètement ignoré. Certes il ne tenait pas à avoir son professeur sur le dos toute la journée, mais il avait l'impression d'être en trop ici, comme avec les Dursley.

Un peu comme… Comme si son compagnon était plus heureux sans lui.

Il sentait vaguement le lien en temps normal. Tout ce qu'il exprimait était une diffuse sensation d'amertume… Mais, à chaque fois qu'il croisait par mégarde son époux au détour d'un couloir, il ressentait avec une terrible acuité un violent sentiment de malheur mêlé d'impuissance. Il passait toujours au moins une bonne heure à pleurer comme une madeleine, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller, après ça.

Et toutes les nuits, le Veela rêvait que son compagnon le câline et lui fasse l'amour très tendrement, lui susurrant qu'il l'aimait dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et personne ne l'aidait. Il avait fini par découvrir le salon lors d'un après-midi d'exploration et avait été fou de joie de voir une cheminée, pensant qu'il pourrait appeler à l'extérieur et peut-être voir ses pères ou ses amis, mais l'habituelle corbeille de poudre de cheminette n'était nulle part et il n'osait pas demander à Tiny de lui en apporter, n'étant pas sûr de ce que son mari ferait s'il l'apprenait. Il lui avait dit avant le mariage qu'il serait libre d'aller et venir mais pas qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait dans la maison. Il lui aurait bien posé la question mais Severus restait systématiquement cloîtré dans son laboratoire au sous-sol toute la journée, et ne lui adressait de toute manière pas la parole lors de ses rares apparitions.

_Il n'y a pas d'issue… Je le rends malheureux… Il est plus heureux quand je ne suis pas là…_

Sur ce train de pensées cataclysmiquement déprimantes, Harry se leva et se rendit au sous-sol, en pyjama. Il y avait là une petite pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard, couverte du sol au plafond de rayonnages surchargés de potions diverses et variées.

La réserve de son mari.

Il ouvrit la porte et se mit à la recherche d'une potion précise.

**********

Severus finissait un tout nouvel opus d'une potion sur laquelle il travaillait depuis de nombreuses années. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la solution cette fois. La co-habitation avec Potter lui paraissait plus simple que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le gosse ne débarquait pas sans arrêt dans son laboratoire et ne l'assommait pas avec son bavardage insipide. Il le croisait rarement dans les corridors ou à table et cela lui convenait à la perfection.

Au moment où il versait le contenu du chaudron dans les fioles prévues à cet effet, il sentit l'alarme de sa réserve s'activer. Son elfe n'y entrait jamais sauf si Severus lui demandait expressément de lui apporter une potion bien spécifique. Il n'y avait que Potter dans la maison. Il lui avait pourtant dit, avant la cérémonie, de ne pas aller fourrager dans son laboratoire ! La réserve en faisait bien évidemment partie ou est-ce que le cerveau du Gryffondor était encore plus inexistant qu'il ne le pensait ?

Il laissa ses fioles en plan et se dirigea vers sa réserve personnelle de potions.

La porte était ouverte et un filet de lumière s'échappait de l'ouverture. Il poussa doucement le bâtant et demanda d'une voix de velours glacée :

- Que pensez-vous faire dans ma réserve Potter ?

- Euh… Je cherchais une Potion de Sommeil. J'ai des difficultés à m'endormir, mentit Harry, baissant la tête, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux de s'être fait surprendre. Il ne voulait pas que Severus puisse voir ses yeux et lire le mensonge en lui, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait lui laisser voir à quel point le ton de sa voix lui faisait mal, ou l'emploi de son nom de famille.

- De ce côté, vous auriez obtenu un sommeil éternel, Potter. Les fioles de Potion de Sommeil sont ici.

Severus s'empara d'une fiole et guida son mari hors de la pièce. Il le poussa presque jusqu'à sa chambre, l'obligea à se coucher et lui fit avaler la potion. Puis il sortit, non sans placer sur le lit et la porte des sortilèges de surveillance pour savoir à quel moment le gamin se réveillerait ou essayerait de sortir.

Il se rendit pensivement jusqu'au salon et s'installa dans son fauteuil favori, à gauche de la cheminée.

Il ne comprenait pas ce gosse. Il lui laissait une chambre pour lui seul, le laissait libre de ses mouvements – tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas de son sacro-saint laboratoire – et ne lui imposait pas sa présence. Pourtant il semblait dépérir… Le retrouver en train de fouiner dans la section poison de sa réserve n'était certainement pas une bonne chose non plus… Il avait besoin de conseils… Et vite !

Il se leva et ouvrit un petit coffre en bois de rose délicatement ouvragé sur le manteau de la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre. Il la jeta dans les flammes et, s'agenouillant devant l'âtre, cria :

- Lucius !

Il réitéra son appel une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant qu'une tête blonde, sans la moindre mèche de travers, n'apparaisse dans les flammes.

- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Viens, je t'expliquerai.

- Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Severus tourna en rond, impatiemment, dans son salon, comme un lion en cage, attendant que Lucius daigne lui faire l'honneur de sa visite. Environ vingt minutes plus tard (qui parurent deux heures à ce pauvre Severus), la cheminée ronfla et un Lucius tiré à quatre épingles émergea gracieusement des flammes vertes.

- Severus. Que me vaut cette invitation à une heure que tout à chacun réserve au sommeil ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il miraculeusement ressuscité d'entre les morts ?

- Si seulement ! Non, c'est bien pire que l'avènement d'un mage noir, aussi fou et mégalomaniaque soit-il. Mais tu as pris tout ton temps…

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu oublies tout souci de bienséance que j'ai égaré mon sens des convenances, répliqua Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait que son ami devait être pour le moins perturbé pour le faire venir à même pas 7h du matin.

- Certes, soupira Severus. Tu prends le petit-déjeuner ?

- Volontiers.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la petite table qui disparaissait presque entièrement sous l'abondance de plateaux apportés par Tiny pour leur repas. Après avoir dégusté une quantité fort respectable de viennoiseries diverses et de tartines grillées, généreusement beurrées et nappées des plus exquises confitures, les deux amis se renfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs et se servirent une dernière tasse de thé pour aider à leur digestion.

- Alors, Severus, quelle urgence nécessitait ma venue à une heure si matinale ?

- C'est fort simple. Je souhaiterais solliciter ton opinion sur un problème que je rencontre.

- Et cela ne pouvait attendre une heure socialement acceptable ?

- Pas vraiment. Je sais que l'information n'a pas transpiré dans les journaux, et quand bien même, au vu de leur fiabilité, il faudrait que je t'explique la situation depuis le départ.

Severus prit une gorgée de son thé pour se détendre. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée, même à Lucius, et, aussi difficile soit-il de l'admettre, le gosse en faisait partie maintenant.

- Il y a un peu plus de quinze jours, Dumbledore m'a fait appeler dans son bureau pour que je réalise une potion de révélation pour les Veelas. Pour Potter. Je ne veux même pas savoir par quelle infortune j'ai été désigné comme compagnon de ce morveux. Il y a tout juste une semaine, le vieux fou a célébré le mariage. Et ce matin, les murs de protection autour de ma réserve se sont activés. Potter y était entré et fouillait dans mes poisons. Il m'a ouvertement menti en prétendant chercher une Potion de Sommeil. Je lui en ai fait avaler une dose après l'avoir ramené dans sa chambre. Je ne comprends rien au comportement des Veelas et je n'ai nullement l'intention de me faire lapider par l'ensemble de la population sorcière pour avoir laisser leur Sauveur se suicider avec un de mes poisons après m'avoir épouser.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que le rejeton Potter avait suffisamment de sang veela pour entrer en possession de son héritage et donc d'un compagnon…

- Personne ne s'y attendait.

- En effet… Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda brusquement Lucius sur un ton sévère.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Un Veela ne tentera pas de s'empoisonner à moins d'être excessivement déprimé. Or un Veela ne déprime JAMAIS à peine une semaine après son mariage !! S'il est dans cet état c'est que tu as dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien.

- Severus, je suis sérieux. Si tu veux éviter la lapidation, tu ferais bien de réfléchir et de me confier ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil en si peu de temps. A moins que tu ne souhaites réitérer cet exploit ?

- Rien. Au sens propre du terme. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de la semaine sauf une fois, pour répondre à sa question quand il a demandé pourquoi l'armoire de sa chambre ne contenait que ses vêtements.

- Et tu t'étonnes ???

- Je devrais comprendre quelque chose ?

- Merlin ! soupira Lucius. On est pas sorti du crottin d'hypogriffe !

Severus regarda son ami de longue date comme s'il lui avait poussé trois têtes surnuméraires. Il en fallait beaucoup pour que le Mangemort le plus froid et contrôlé qui soit, qui n'avait pas même un jour gémi sous les Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelle que soit sa douleur, se mette subitement à jurer comme un charretier de bas étage.

- Severus, je te concède que tu ne l'as pas rejeté ouvertement et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas encore mort. Ignorer son Veela est sûrement le summum de la cruauté. Il en vient à penser que son compagnon serait plus heureux sans lui et il se trouve que son seul et unique but dans la vie est de rendre heureux ledit compagnon. En ne lui adressant pas la parole de la semaine, en l'évitant comme la peste - ce que je suis convaincu que tu as fait - et en faisant chambre à part, tu lui as parfaitement fait comprendre que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée et, au mieux, tolérée comme on tolère un chien qui a fait ses besoins sur un tapis persan hors de prix. Il a décidé d'agir et d'essayer de te rendre heureux quand même par le seul moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition : disparaître définitivement de ta vie. Comme il ne peut vivre sans toi…

- Non-sens. Il a été limpide comme le cristal lorsqu'il m'a précisé qu'il souhaitait le moins de contacts possible.

- Severus, s'il te plait, retire tes œillères pendant quelques minutes. Cesse de considérer la situation en te basant sur tes vieux préjugés à l'égard du garçon et écoute moi. Tu m'as fait venir ce matin parce que je suis un Veela alors laisse moi t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent pour ma race.

- Soit, grommela un Severus renfrogné.

- Très bien. Quelqu'ait pu être ta relation avec Potter auparavant, il est un Veela avant tout. Il a un besoin viscéral que tu t'occupes de lui, que tu le bichonnes. Evidemment vu le côté plutôt … tendu de vos interactions précédentes, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit très confus à ce propos. Il est persuadé de te détester - ou tout du moins d'avoir pour toi un sentiment qui s'en rapproche – et pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir que tu sois présent et gentil avec lui. Et cela date probablement d'avant le mariage. Même s'il ne l'a pas compris à l'époque, le lien a du commencer à le pousser vers toi dès qu'il est entré en possession de son héritage. Cela n'a fait que s'intensifier depuis. Il meurt probablement d'envie de venir se blottir dans tes bras dès que quelque chose l'ennuie pour que tu le rassures, et je ne te parle pas des rêves qu'il doit sûrement faire la nuit.

- Des rêves ?

- Oh oui. Les Veelas sont réputés pour quatre choses : être d'une jalousie possessive envers leur compagnon, leur être entièrement dévoué, être très sensuels et avoir les rêves érotiques les plus intenses qui soient, conclut Lucius avec un petit sourire très Serpentard.

- Potter m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas homosexuel et qu'il était hors de question que je pose la main sur lui après la consommation du mariage. Il devrait s'estimer heureux que je ne lui impose pas ma présence puisqu'il ne la désire visiblement pas.

- C'est un gamin complètement perdu, Severus ! Avoue qu'apprendre qu'on est un Veela et se retrouver marié à son professeur de potions, qui lui a, au demeurant, toujours bien fait sentir qu'il ne l'appréciait pas même un peu, en à peine quinze jours, est relativement difficile analyser sainement, même pour un Serpentard. Tous les instincts du Veela sont réveillés et ils ne correspondent pas ce que sa raison lui dit. Si tu ne l'aides pas à faire la part des choses, tu vas te retrouver veuf d'ici peu. Et sans le moindre doute enfermé à Azkaban pour meurtre sur la personne du Sauveur.

- Je ne suis pas affectueux par nature et je doute de jamais le devenir.

- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas d'être tout sucre, tout miel avec ton mari. Mais les Veelas passent souvent pour d'incurables romantiques. Ils ont besoin qu'on leur montre de l'affection. Ils ne vivent que pour cela après tout. Je pense qu'il faut que tu recolles les chaudrons cassés le plus vite possible. Essaye de lui montrer qu'il compte un peu pour toi.

Devant le regard courroucé que lui envoya son vieil ami, Lucius ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire :

- Allons, s'il ne comptait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu l'aurais laissé prendre la première fiole de poison venue, Severus, et tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé conseil. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si l'idée de t'ouvrir un peu à lui te fait peur, dis-toi qu'il est sûrement terrorisé à cette perspective et que, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pourra jamais te trahir.

- Je sais qu'il ne veut pas de moi et qu'il ne le voudra jamais. Qui le voudrait ?

- Laisse-le en juger, Severus. Laisse-le te connaître au moins. Comment veux-tu qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec toi autrement que ce que son instinct lui dicte si tu ne lui parles même pas ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il existe un lien perceptible entre un Veela et son compagnon qui rend le Veela capable de sentir les émotions de sa moitié. L'évolution actuelle de votre relation est mauvaise et je pense que votre lien est très faible mais il doit quand même être capable de ressentir tes sentiments violents. Je te conseille de faire attention à brider tes émotions négatives, surtout quand tu es près de lui. Un Veela a toujours tendance à s'estimer être la source de tout ce qui arrive à son compagnon. Cela risquerait de le perturber plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour tout cela, lâcha froidement Severus.

- Pour cacher tes émotions ? Si. Pour les révéler par contre…

- Tu… tu n'accepterais pas de lui parler ? demanda Severus, presque timidement. Entre Veelas…

- Moi ? Merlin, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée… Je ne le connais pas et une chose est sûre, il ne me fait pas confiance. Pourquoi ne pas demander à la fille Granger de lui expliquer ? Si ce que Draco et toi m'avez dit à son sujet est fondé, elle a probablement lu tous les grimoires possibles et imaginables ayant ne serait-ce que le plus petit rapport avec les Veelas.

- Je suis actuellement surpris qu'elle n'ait pas déjà débarqué ici avec armes et bagages pour lui donner des cours sur le sujet…

- Peut-être n'a-t-il pas osé lui demander de venir ? s'enquit Lucius.

- Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il pouvait aller voir qui il voulait et qu'il pouvait inviter ses amis pour peu que je sois prévenu.

- Pose lui la question. Cela fera un bon début de conversation pour vous deux !

Severus le regarda vraiment de travers cette fois.

- Tu sais que la situation ne s'arrangera pas d'elle-même, Severus. Invite la fille ou ses parents pour qu'il puisse parler de ses angoisses avec quelqu'un en qui il a confiance et prouve lui qu'il compte pour toi. Parle lui. Expliquez vous. Et puis, fais de petites choses pour lui… Je ne sais pas moi… Console le s'il se sent mal, apporte lui le petit-déjeuner au lit, discutez en faisant le tour du jardin… Ce genre de choses. Ca n'a l'air de rien mais cela t'aidera à installer cette relation sur des bases un peu plus saines, et surtout plus durables.

- Ca ressemble beaucoup à une cour en bonne et due forme de mon point de vue… grommela Severus.

- Tu ne l'as pas courtisé avant de l'épouser, non ? Je me trompe en pensant que tu ne serais pas contre le fait de l'avoir parfaitement consentant dans ton lit ?

- Je… Non.

Il n'avait jamais pu mentir à Lucius. Il chérissait bien trop cette amitié pour cela. Oui, bien sûr, il voulait son mari dans son lit et même plus. Il savait que les Veelas étaient sensés tomber amoureux de leur compagnon mais il n'arrivait pas à admettre que qui que ce soit puisse un jour l'aimer, lui. Il avait vingt ans de plus que son jeune époux et il ne risquait pas de concourir pour un prix de beauté, pas plus que pour un prix d'amabilité non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qu'Harry, lui, était magnifique, gentil, et très apprécié de tout le monde.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : séduis le !

Severus soupira fortement :

- Ca va pas être simple…

- J'en doute en effet… Bien que la conversation ait été passionnante, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous ce matin. Je vais devoir te laisser, conclut Lucius, se levant souplement.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, le blond prit brièvement Severus dans ses bras pour l'assurer de son soutien avant de repartir d'où il était venu. Juste avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, il lança un dernier commentaire :

- Oh Severus, arrête de l'appeler Potter. Tu l'as épousé, je te le rappelle.

Lucius disparut enfin.

*************

Salon, 9h30.

_Le séduire… Pfffuuu ! Une paille !! Il en a de bonnes lui ! Enfin…. Tout d'abord organiser la venue de l'autre Miss-je-sais-tout…_

Severus dut de nouveau se lever pour passer un nouvel appel par cheminée, pour le Terrier cette fois. Il eu quelques difficultés à parler à Granger sans rien révéler aux parents Weasley qui semblaient refuser tout net de le laisser avoir une quelconque discussion avec qui que ce soit sans avoir pu s'enquérir de l'état de santé d'Harry auparavant. Ses années d'espionnage intensif n'avaient jamais été aussi utiles que depuis qu'Harry avait 17 ans. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses plus mauvais jours ne l'avait pas fait autant transpirer…

Il parvint finalement à obtenir qu'Hermione vienne prendre la communication.

- Professeur Rogue ? Bonjour. Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

- Bonjour Miss Granger. En effet, il y a un problème. Rien de grave mais son instinct de Veela semble poser quelques difficultés à Potter. Pourriez-vous venir dans l'après-midi ? Je vous expliquerai plus en détail à ce moment-là, requit Severus avec sa froideur coutumière.

- Bien entendu, professeur. Donnez-moi l'adresse et je serais chez vous à 16h, si cela vous convient.

Severus lui communiqua les informations nécessaires puis retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori, profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

***********

Résidence de Severus Rogue, 11h15.

Severus fut brutalement tiré de sa méditation par les alarmes qu'il avait placées sur son mari.

_Potter. Encore ? Il devrait encore dormir pourtant…_

Il se leva à regret de son fauteuil confortable pour se rendre dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il poussa la porte et découvrit son mari remuant violemment sous les couvertures et hurlant, à deux doigts de tomber du lit sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar apparemment tout sauf sympathique. Il s'approcha et, sans prendre le temps de contourner le lit à baldaquin pour atteindre le côté sur lequel le garçon reposait, il se pencha au-dessus du matelas pour secouer la forme prostrée et geignante.

Alors que Severus hésitait à utiliser le nom de famille du jeune homme - la voix de Lucius résonnant dans ses oreilles - , celui-ci se réveilla et, perdu entre les brumes à demi dissipées de son rêve sanglant, le Veela reconnut son compagnon. Avant que Severus n'ait pu esquisser le plus petit mouvement d'orteil, il se retrouva les bras pleins d'un jeune Veela paniqué qui nicha instantanément son visage au creux de son cou, ses mains s'ouvrant et se fermant convulsivement sur sa robe comme les pattes d'un chat. Le pauvre professeur manqua de s'étaler fort inélégamment en travers du lit, sur son Veela. Il tenta de se redresser et d'adopter une position un peu plus digne mais son mari poussa un petit miaulement pitoyable et se serra davantage contre lui, de peur qu'il ne se dégage et ne l'abandonne. Severus soupira intérieurement et passa un bras autour de son Veela pour pouvoir bouger et soulager son dos dont la courbure forcée s'avérait, en cet instant, des plus douloureuses. De ce fait, il finit assis sur le lit, enlaçant son mari blotti tout contre lui. Le Veela sentait bien, enfin. Entre les bras chauds et accueillants de son compagnon, il était rassuré. Son odeur, masculine, épicée, le réconfortait et sa peau douce, si douce… Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de le goûter du bout de la langue, juste là dans le petit creux à la lisière du col de sa robe noire…

La sensation était des plus agréables pour Severus également mais il n'en restait pas moins que Potter avait réussit à se réveiller plus de deux heures trop tôt, étant donné la quantité de Potion de Sommeil que Severus lui avait fait ingurgiter. Il décida de ne pas bouger mais d'obtenir tout de même le fin mot de l'histoire. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer cela dit…

- Quel était ce cauchemar ?

- Rien, marmotta vaguement une toute petite voix, le commentaire de son compagnon avait brisé l'harmonie du moment et il était un peu gêné maintenant.

- Je ne dirais pas ça… Vous auriez dû dormir encore deux bonnes heures avec cette potion.

Harry se dégagea des bras de son mari et, gardant la tête basse, se retint de répondre que la potion avait peut-être un problème et pas lui. Il n'était pas judicieux d'attaquer son mari sur sa profession, surtout pour une fois qu'il venait le consoler. Enfin… Presque.

- Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ?

- Parce qu'on réveille les gens qui cauchemardent, en règle générale. Pour que le rêve s'arrête. Pourquoi ? Personne ne vous a jamais réveillé de l'un d'eux auparavant ?

- Comment… ? Comment vous savez que j'en ai régulièrement ? s'exclama Harry en relevant brusquement la tête.

- Vous avez participé à la guerre avec un énorme poids sur les épaules et avez vu plus d'horreurs que bien des adultes. Il est naturel de faire des cauchemars après ce genre d'événements.

- Je… J'en fais souvent. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude. Comment avez-vous su ? Je place toujours des sorts de silence.

Severus haussa un sourcil à cette information. Mettre des sorts de silence sur son lit n'était pas chose anodine et pourtant lui en parlait comme d'un match de Quidditch... Il ne pensait pas qu'il obtiendrait une réponse à ce sujet en pressurant le gamin maintenant. Sa réaction au fait qu'il l'ait réveillé était déjà suffisamment intrigante… Comme si… Comme s'il avait peur de déranger…

Surprenant.

Et incontestablement déplaisant.

Il reviendrait sur ce point plus tard. Il ne pensait pas que Potter lui fasse assez confiance à l'heure actuelle pour aborder avec lui un thème aussi privé. Lui ne le ferait pas. Il opta pour sa seconde possibilité : répondre à la question.

- J'ai placé sur vous des sorts d'alerte après vous avoir vu en train de farfouiller dans mes poisons.

- Euh… , fut tout ce qu'Harry parvint à faiblement articuler. Il détourna vivement le regard et pria très fort pour que son mari laisse tomber ce sujet.

- Pas la peine de détourner les yeux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon mari s'empoisonner ainsi. Il est clair que nous avons tous les deux des difficultés avec cette … relation. J'ai demandé à Miss Granger de venir cette après-midi. Je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise avec elle pour parler qu'avec moi. Je suis d'ailleurs fort surpris que vous n'ayez pas sollicité sa présence et ses conseils plus tôt. Elle sera là vers 16h.

- Merci, murmura doucement Harry, honnêtement étonné que son compagnon ait pris cette peine.

Severus savait que Potter ne lui dirait rien. Il estima qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts en une matinée et qu'un peu de détente dans son laboratoire serait la bienvenue. Il informa son mari qu'il ne déjeunerait pas puisqu'il avait une potion sur le feu et partit.

Harry resta seul, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il ne comprenait pas très bien, encore une fois. Son mari était venu le secouer pour qu'il sorte d'un cauchemar, l'avait gardé contre lui quand il s'était agrippé alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le repousser, avait contacté Hermione pour lui mais il repartait comme si de rien était dans son laboratoire ?? Harry secoua mollement la tête, perplexe. Se pourrait-il que son compagnon trouve quand même un certain intérêt à sa présence ?

***********

Résidence de Severus Rogue, 16h précise.

Hermione émergea de la cheminée dans un salon confortable, aux couleurs chaudes.

_Inattendu…_

- Miss Granger.

- Professeur.

- Du thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

Installés exactement comme avec Lucius le matin même, Severus entreprit de relater brièvement les faits.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelée au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans une réserve de poisons ?! Il sait bien que je serais venue aussitôt !

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas voulu le pousser ce matin à son réveil. Ses cauchemars ont l'air relativement violents et, bien que je sois Serpentard, il existe des moments où presser son avantage est préjudiciable à long terme.

- J'ai l'impression que vous tenez à lui, professeur, affirma Hermione avec un petit sourire amusé.

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut en retour suffit pour lui faire perdre son sourire. Elle opta pour le repli stratégique et prit une gorgée de thé aux fruits noirs bien fort pour se donner contenance. Elle reposa sa tasse sur le plateau puis se leva et annonça :

- Je devrais aller le voir.

- Tiny !

Le petit elfe transplana immédiatement dans le salon.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Conduis Miss Granger chez Potter, s'il te plait.

- Oui, Maître, tout de suite.

Tiny se tourna vers Hermione, dans l'expectative. Tout en notant la politesse avec laquelle Rogue s'adressait à son elfe, elle soupira devant l'inefficacité de la S.A.L.E. et se prépara à suivre le serviteur jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son meilleur ami.

- Professeur, si je puis me permettre… Vous devriez essayer d'appeler Harry par son prénom, il apprécierait.

Hermione se sauva à la suite de la minuscule créature qui avançait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Elle ne tenait pas le moins du monde à voir comment son professeur avait pris sa remarque.

Tiny s'arrêta devant une lourde double porte en chêne, ornée de serpents en fer forgé.

- Maître Harry est là, Miss.

- Merci Tiny.

Hermione poussa la porte avec quelques difficultés mais parvint à entrer pour trouver Harry menaçant d'être englouti par une marée de livres, grimoires, rouleaux de parchemins et autres opuscules.

- Harry !

- Eh Hermione !

Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et le serra très fort pendant quelques instants avant de reculer, les mains sur les hanches, très semblable à Molly Weasley, et de le sermonner :

- Harry James Potter-Black !! Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire dans une réserve de poisons ?!?!?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous! Un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud servi sur un plateau! Il est un peu plus court que les deux derniers mais je ne pouvais que m'arrêter là où je l'ai fait...

* * *

Un ou deux petits messages à passer avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses :

Pour **ElamRogue** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse : je n'ai pas de calendrier pour mes publications, j'écris mon histoire au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais jamais combien de temps je vais passer sur un chapitre et je n'en ai pas d'avance donc je poste de manière aléatoire, sans rythme particulier…

Juste pour info si d'autres que **Sahada** se demandent pourquoi Hermione appelle Harry 'Potter-Black' et pas 'Rogue' : elle utilise son nom de 'jeune fille' et pas son nom d'homme marié, ne sachant pas trop comment ce nom serait reçu.

Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même au ton de son amie.

- Heu… Je cherchais une Potion de Sommeil ? hésita-t-il.

- Dans les poisons ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Ou que le professeur Rogue t'a cru ?

- Je …

Devant le regard parfaitement sérieux de sa meilleure amie, Harry se résigna. Maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour parler autant le faire. Après tout Hermione serait peut-être capable de trouver une réponse là où lui se noyait complètement dans un brouillard dense et collant.

- Je cherchais de la Goutte du Mort Vivant ou quelque chose d'approchant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire avec ça et surtout pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, soudainement beaucoup plus calme. S'énerver ne servirait à rien avec Harry sinon à le braquer davantage.

Elle conduisit Harry vers un couple de fauteuils profonds et moelleux devant une petite table couverte de livres anciens dans lesquels elle tremblait d'envie de se plonger. Asseyant son ami dans l'un des sièges, elle prit l'autre et se demanda s'il était poli de conjurer du thé ailleurs que chez elle. L'apparition de Tiny avec un plateau chargé de bonnes choses la dispensa de s'interroger plus avant.

- Le Maître a pensé que Maître Harry aurait besoin d'un remontant, piailla l'elfe en déposant hâtivement son fardeau.

- Merci Tiny.

L'elfe rougit d'être remercié ainsi et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Hermione versa une bonne tasse de thé et composa une assiette de pâtisseries pour Harry et le força à s'en emparer. Il commença doucement à parler, les yeux fixés sur le liquide sombre contenu dans la tasse :

- Je ne comprends pas, tu sais… Je ressens des choses bizarres et je sais que c'est mal, que je ne devrais pas… Je…

- Calme toi. Respire profondément et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, tenta de l'apaiser Hermione, voyant le trouble plus qu'évident chez le jeune homme en face d'elle.

- Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la semaine et j'ai une chambre pour moi seul et … Bordel ça devrait pas faire mal comme ça !! Qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il me parle pas, hein ??!! Et encore heureux qu'on fait chambre à part ! Je devrais être content, c'est ce que je voulais, qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi… En plus il y a les rêves…

La voix d'Harry, après être montée deux octaves plus haut que son timbre habituel, s'éteignit, triste. Il était au bord des larmes et Hermione commença à comprendre.

- Harry… C'est normal, les instincts du Veela se réveillent. Je… Comment dire…, soupira la jeune fille, soucieuse de ne pas risquer que le sens de ses paroles soit mal interprété. Avant le mariage, tu ne voulais pas que le professeur Rogue ne devienne ton compagnon et donc tu rejetais en bloc tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter, notamment l'intimité. Je ne critique pas, c'est logique. Vous ne vous entendez pas et je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre vous ait jamais eu l'idée auparavant de considérer l'autre comme un partenaire potentiel. Tu ne voulais clairement pas de lui comme compagnon et il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux dans cette situation : il t'a laissé ton espace vital et ne s'est pas imposé. Je crois qu'il pensait honnêtement bien faire en agissant ainsi, mais il a sous-estimé les instincts des Veelas. Normalement avant l'union, un Veela est attiré par son compagnon, comme si une force quelconque le forçait à aller vers lui. Une fois l'union scellée et le lien établi, le Veela tombe amoureux de son compagnon, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant. Et il fait souvent des rêves très … coquins à son sujet, c'est naturel, rougit Hermione, terriblement gênée tout à coup.

- Tu trouves ça naturel toi ? De rêver d'un homme ?!? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal, si seul ? Je… je sais qu'il serait plus heureux sans moi, murmura-t-il péniblement, sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Harry… Oui, les rêves sont naturels. Pour le reste, et bien, tu … tu te sens rejeté. En voulant te laisser ta liberté, le professeur Rogue a malencontreusement poussé le Veela à se sentir rejeté par son compagnon. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait su que ses actions allaient provoquer une réaction si violente de ta part. Il a du penser que la situation te paraîtrait tolérable de cette façon et pas que le Veela aurait un tel besoin de son compagnon.

- C'est sensé me réconforter ?

- Pas vraiment. Te faire comprendre ce qui se passe, plutôt. Tu n'y peux rien, le Veela en toi veut son compagnon et, s'il ne peut l'avoir, il meurt. C'est pour ça que tu cherchais du poison ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui et que tu crois qu'il ne veut pas de toi ?

- Mais il ne veut pas de moi, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas senti ce malheur, cette impuissance, à chaque fois que tu le croises…

- Non. Je ne peux pas sentir ses émotions, c'est le lien Veela/compagnon qui te permet de le faire. Cela dit je crois que tu te trompes. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne veuille pas de toi, comme tu dis. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas malheureux que tu sois son Veela, juste de la situation en tant que telle.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry, abasourdi par la remarque de son amie qu'il n'avait absolument pas compris.

- J'ai discuté un peu avec lui tout à l'heure en arrivant et j'ai eu la nette impression qu'il tenait à toi… Tu sais, les choses n'ont pas du être faciles pour lui non plus. Il se retrouve marié à quelqu'un qui lui annonce ouvertement qu'une quelconque forme d'intimité, outre la consommation du mariage, est hors de question, et ce pour le restant de son existence. Ça n'est pas très accueillant…

- Tu dis ça comme si je pouvais l'intéresser… C'est ridicule… Je ne suis que l'élève qu'il déteste plus que tout au monde…

- Allons, Harry ! Je l'ai vu au mariage. Il a fait des efforts pour la cérémonie, aussi bien vestimentaires qu'esthétiques. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout son genre de mettre sa fierté de côté pour m'appeler à l'aide. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée au lieu d'aller explorer l'armoire à poisons d'un ex-espion qui se trouve être le meilleur Maître des Potions d'Europe ??

- Je… C'est idiot, rougit Harry.

- Dis le quand même… Après Ron, tu sais… J'en ai vu d'autres, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu te moqueras pas de moi, tu me le jures ?

- Promis !

- Je… Il n'y a pas de poudre de cheminette dans le salon.

Hermione dut furieusement tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à saisir les paroles de son ami.

- Comment ça, pas de poudre de cheminette ? Il y en a sûrement puisque le professeur Rogue m'a appelée de cette cheminée ce matin. Et puis quand bien même, pourquoi ne pas demander à Tiny ?

- Je n'ai pas osé…

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille, complètement estomaquée.

- Ben, c'est chez Rogue…

- Mais enfin, Harry c'est chez toi aussi ! Tu… C'est pas possible, ça ?!?!?!? Le professeur Rogue était visiblement aussi surpris que moi tout à l'heure quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu n'avais contacté personne avant d'essayer de t'empoisonner avec ses potions. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait jamais eu l'intention de t'enfermer, tu sais. Tu devrais en discuter avec lui. Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Harry releva la tête pour la regarder, l'air hagard.

- Non ! Je…

- Harry, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu as peur qu'il se moque de toi, qu'il te rabaisse, mais vous êtes mariés. Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie avec un homme avec lequel tu as peur de parler et auquel tu n'oses pas poser une simple question. Tu viens d'arriver dans un environnement que tu ne connais pas, il est naturel de ne pas tout savoir. Je suis sûre qu'il préfère que tu lui poses gentiment la question plutôt que tu ne dépérisses ainsi à petit feu. Il t'a expressément dit de ne jamais appeler personne ?

- N…non…

- Alors pourquoi te barricader ici en restant malheureux ? Tu aurais pu nous appeler. Ou Sirius.

- NON ! Il lui ferait du mal et…

Harry s'arrêta, sa voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge.

- Harry. Sirius ne fera rien à ton mari. Il sait très bien à quel point tu en souffrirais.

- Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive…

Harry s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras d'Hermione, sanglotant hystériquement. La jeune fille le serra contre elle en se demandant comment elle allait réussir à faire admettre à cette tête de mule, championne tout catégorie de l'obstination aveugle et bornée, qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de son mari… Beau défi en perspective...

**********

Severus regarda Hermione se carapater derrière son elfe et soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais pourquoi tout le monde insistait-il pour qu'il appelle ce gamin par son prénom ? Quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire, franchement ?? Vraiment cette situation le dépassait.

Il se rassit tranquillement dans son fauteuil, repensant à tous ces événements. Rien de tout cela n'était, à sa connaissance, compatible avec Potter, Gryffondor extraordinaire et condensé des douze plaies d'Egypte incarné. Pourquoi s'était-il accroché à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé alors qu'il ne considérait pas cette action comme normale ? Pourquoi placer systématiquement des sortilèges de silence sur son lit ? Pour que personne ne l'entende ? En quoi était-ce si important ? Depuis quand le faisait-il ?

_Je crois que la réponse à ces questions va nécessiter du temps. Un temps considérable, dirais-je même… En attendant, sorts d'alarme sur son lit toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ne serait-ce qu'une vague indication du pourquoi du comment de ce bordel innommable…_

La cheminée s'alluma soudainement, le faisant presque sursauter.

- Severus ? demanda la voix inquiète de Lupin.

- Quoi ? fut la réponse froide et sèche du Maître des Potions.

- Je viens de rentrer d'un rendez-vous chez mon éditeur et j'ai découvert une lettre paniquée de Molly disant qu'il y avait un problème avec Harry dont tu n'as pas voulu lui parler et que tu as demandé à Hermione de venir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry va bien ? Il n'est pas blessé ? Pourquoi Hermione ? Et…

- Une question à la fois, Lupin, l'interrompit durement Severus. Il dut hausser le ton pour se faire entendre du loup-garou en mode mère-poule-qui-a-perdu-sa-couvée, caquetant question sur question avec le débit d'une mitrailleuse lourde.

- Hein ? Euh…

- Pour répondre à tes interrogations dans leur ordre respectif : il ne se passe rien ; oui il va bien ; non il n'est pas blessé et il parle avec Granger en ce moment.

- Je ne comprends pas tout là…

- Il semblerait que Potter ait des difficultés avec ses instincts. La situation était calme jusqu'à ce matin où il est venu fouiller dans ma réserve de potions.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus aussitôt ????? paniqua Rémus. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'existait pas lieu plus dangereux au monde que la réserve personnelle d'un Maître des Potions, mis à part éventuellement l'antre d'un Mage Noir, ce que Severus était également, fut-il contraint de se rappeler par son cerveau passé en mode surprotecteur.

- Pour me faire agresser par Black avant d'avoir pu articuler un son ? Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne hurle pas dans ma cheminée à ta place.

- Il est parti à son bureau ce matin régler quelques affaires et il n'est pas encore rentré. Mais je pense que…

- Lupin. Il va bien. Il discute de tout cela avec sa Miss-je-sais-tout favorite.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Lupin d'une petite voix mal assurée, l'air profondément gêné, après avoir fait une pause de quelques secondes pour raffermir sa prise sur loup.

- Vas-y, soupira Severus, désespéré. _Au point où j'en suis…_ Lui qui aspirait au calme par-dessus tout…

- Tu sais pourquoi Harry ne nous a pas appelé depuis le mariage ? hésita le lycanthrope.

- Il ne vous a pas contacté non plus ?

Severus n'en revenait pas. Le gamin n'avait même pas parlé à ses parents de la semaine ? Mais… mais… il avait fait quoi exactement pendant tout ce temps ?? Qu'il n'ait pas fait venir son amie pour papoter de ses problèmes de couple, passe encore mais ça… À côté de quoi était-il passé à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Potter ?

- Lupin, y aurait-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur Potter ?

- Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai passé le plus clair de la semaine dans mon laboratoire, je n'ai pas surveillé ses activités. Je pensais qu'il avait contacté ses amis mais Granger a été très surprise de la situation, les Weasley aussi l'ont été par mon appel ce matin et maintenant tu me dis qu'il ne vous a pas appelé non plus… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passe…, termina Severus, pensif.

- Je… j'avais pensé que vous étiez partis ou bien occupés à faire marcher cette relation alors je ne me suis pas trop inquiété…

- Ça n'est décidément pas clair. Je vais me charger de tout cela…

Rémus estima que Severus avait l'air suffisamment déterminé pour ne pas exiger de garanties. Il mit fin à la communication en précisant qu'il allait s'arranger pour que Sirius fasse le moins de foin possible à ce sujet, sachant à quel point l'un des fameux, et au combien célèbres, pétages de câble de son cher et tendre serait préjudiciable en cet instant.

Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil, plongé dans la ténébreuse chape d'incertitude qui enveloppait son mari, ses doigts caressant distraitement le griffon qui ornait sa main gauche.

********

Maintenant qu'Harry était plus calme, Hermione l'interrogea d'une voix douce :

- Harry ?

- Mione ?

_Oh non, il a l'air encore au bord des larmes…_

- Dis-moi, tu n'avais jamais pensé te retrouver un jour avec un garçon ? C'est de là que viens le problème, non ?

- Grrrmmmblbl…

_Avec un piètre grognement étouffé en guise de réponse, je vais aller loin, moi ! S'il te plait, fais un petit effort…_

- Harry ?

- Je suis pas homo et … et … et j'arrête pas de faire ces rêves et …, cria Harry, à bout de nerfs.

- Harry, dis-moi juste une chose. En me passant les détails, bien entendu. Comment s'est passé ta nuit de noces ?

- Comment peux-tu OSER me demander CA ! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

- J'essaye de t'aider, Harry. C'est tout.

Hermione baissa la tête, déçue. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience que sa question était très indiscrète mais il fallait crever l'abcès. Il était hors de question qu'Harry recommence un coup pareil.

Voir son amie comme cela, défaite, calma quelque peu Harry et il se sentit mal de hurler après elle alors qu'elle n'était en rien responsable.

- Excuse-moi, lâcha-t-il, penaud.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je... Ça n'est pas facile pour moi.

- Je sais. Mais il faut que ça sorte. Vois ce que tu as failli faire à cause de ça…

- Je pensais vraiment que cette fichue potion allait faire apparaître le nom d'une femme, mais non… J'ai vite compris que ça voulait dire que je serais… dominé et…

- Tu as eu peur, l'aida gentiment Hermione.

- Terriblement. Je… Sirius m'a un peu parlé de… tout ça et il a voulu que je… parle à Rogue. J'y suis allé et c'était moins… catastrophique que ce que je pensais... mais ça n'a pas vraiment fait de différence au bout du compte… Je… J'étais terrorisé, je crois, cette nuit-là. Il a voulu me rassurer… il a même été gentil et… plutôt attentionné mais… il ne m'a même pas embrassé et… il est parti…

- Est-ce que tu as aimé ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement en priant tous les dieux, existants ou non, de ne pas le faire sortir de sa phase d'épanchement de par ses simples paroles.

- Voui.

La réponse fut si basse qu'elle cru l'avoir rêvée malgré sa proximité.

_Il n'accepte pas._

- Il n'y a rien de mal ou de honteux là-dedans, Harry.

- Tu comprends pas, c'est… c'est un homme !

- Je m'en doute, en effet, ricana-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue n'a définitivement rien de féminin. Les hommes sont de très agréables partenaires, tu sais.

- T'es une fille, c'est normal que tu le penses.

- Harry !! Comment peux-tu être aussi étroit d'esprit ! C'est insensé ! En quoi serait-ce anormal, je te prie, d'être homosexuel ? Je te signale que tu peux porter des enfants, comme les femmes et comme tous les mâles soumis ayant des origines parmi les créatures magiques. Comme Rémus.

- Quoi ?!?!?!?!?!!

- Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que les Veelas sont les seules créatures magiques avec cette aptitude ? Les vampires et les loups-garous aussi, bien que cela soit délicat de mener la grossesse à terme dans le dernier cas, à cause des transformations mensuelles.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle. Il admit, à regret et sans le moindre enthousiasme, que, peut-être, éventuellement, tout cela reposait sur une certaine logique. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être entièrement persuadé que cela ne serait jamais valable pour lui.

- Harry, je pense vraiment que tu devrais parler de tout cela à ton mari. Il faut qu'il comprenne quel est le problème si tu veux que la situation s'améliore. Il ne peut pas deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Je crois qu'il en souffre autant que toi…

- J'en doute, soupira Harry. Et je refuse de lui parler de ça, c'est personnel.

Le ton employé ne laissait pas place au doute : cette conversation était terminée.

Hermione décida donc de prendre congé et de permettre à son ami de ruminer gentiment. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler s'il avait besoin de parler de quoique ce soit, même d'un match de Quidditch s'il y tenait !

***********

Harry raccompagna sa meilleure amie au salon mais s'éclipsa aussitôt, ne regardant même pas son mari.

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Décidément il allait falloir s'armer de patience…

- Et bien ? demanda Severus avec une certaine vivacité. Il voulait des réponses et savait que son mari était sûrement la dernière personne sur Terre qui les lui fournirait.

- Il a peur de lui-même, entre autres.

- Comment ça ?

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Je pense sincèrement qu'il devrait vous en parler, professeur, mais il s'est complètement renfermé dès que j'ai abordé le sujet alors… Je crois que je vais devoir dire certaines choses pour lui... Il n'accepte pas l'homosexualité.

- Avec Black et Lupin comme modèles ? C'est pour le moins inattendu…

- Pas chez les autres. Je crois qu'il s'en fiche royalement et il est très heureux que ses pères se soient trouvés. Non, le problème, c'est lui. Il ne supporte pas les rêves qu'il fait la nuit, des rêves… assez explicites si vous suivez ma pensée.

Une Hermione rosissante et très embarrassée d'aborder un tel thème avec un professeur fit une pause pour tenter de calmer les pulsations frénétiques de son sang dans ses oreilles. Merlin, elle n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie et il était évident que Rogue ne la laisserait pas sortir de chez lui avant de tout savoir. Elle reprit donc :

- Il arrive à peine à admettre qu'il a aimé sa nuit de noces et ça lui parait anormal de réagir comme ça. Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Severus lui dit de prendre de la poudre de cheminette dans le coffre sur le manteau de la cheminée alors qu'elle allait littéralement fuir à toutes jambes de la pièce. Elle se retourna vers une dernière fois vers Severus et lui fit ses adieux avant d'ajouter timidement :

- Je crois qu'il regrette que vous ne l'ayez pas... embrassé pendant… vous savez…

Elle s'engouffra dans la cheminée sans un regard en arrière.

************

Ebaubi.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier son état d'esprit actuel.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Potter puisse regretter qu'il ne l'ait pas embrassé ! Cette pensée à elle seule était purement hérétique !

Sûrement cette gamine avait mal compris, il n'existait point d'autre explication.

Pourtant, qu'avait dit Lucius déjà… Les Veelas sont d'incurables romantiques… Moui, peut-être fallait-il creuser dans cette direction…

En attendant, il était presque 19h et son estomac criait famine. Il envoya Tiny chercher son mari pour dîner. Une discussion s'imposait, quoiqu'il s'obligerait à éviter les sujets qui fâchent pour le moment.

Il se rendit dans la salle à manger et ne fut guère surpris de voir son mari entrer avec une évidente récalcitrance, probablement convaincu à grand renfort de chantage affectif mené d'une main de maître par Tiny. Les elfes utilisaient fréquemment l'auto-flagellation pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Et Tiny désapprouvait clairement le comportement d'autruche plongeant la tête dans le sable qu'adoptait son mari en refusant de se joindre à lui pour partager un repas.

- Bonsoir, P… Harry, se reprit Severus.

_Autant commencer tout de suite à travailler sur ce point… Si jamais ça marche, Lucius, je t'achète une caisse de ce vin d'elfe que tu affectionnes par-dessus tout et tant pis pour le prix !_

- Bonsoir, grommela vaguement le Survivant en venant s'asseoir devant le second couvert, disposé en face de son très cher époux, comme il se doit.

- Puis-je vous poser une question qui m'ennuie depuis ce matin ? demanda poliment Severus en nappant généreusement son poulet de sauce aux champignons et aux petits oignons.

- Allez-y, je n'y couperais pas de toute façon, répondit Harry, las.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous appelé personne depuis le mariage ? Je pensais que vous sauteriez sur l'occasion de sortir d'ici, d'aller voir vos amis.

Harry savait que Rogue ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse, comme pendant les cours. Mais il savait également qu'il allait se moquer de lui… Après avoir passé près de cinq minutes à massacrer sauvagement ses pommes de terre sautées à grands coups de fourchette sous le regard attentif de son mari, témoin impassible des turpitudes potteriennes, il finit par se résigner à la douleur de voir son compagnon se foutre de sa gueule :

- Il n'y a pas de poudre de cheminette dans le salon, avoua-t-il d'une voix misérable, se sentant terriblement idiot.

- Bien sûr que si. Elle est dans un petit coffret en bois, sur la cheminée. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé ? Même si vous ne vouliez pas descendre à mon laboratoire pour me poser la question en personne, ce que je peux comprendre, vous pouviez demander à Tiny.

- Je… je voulais pas déranger…, bégaya Harry surpris de l'absence de sarcasmes. Pour un peu, il trouverait son mari presque compréhensif…

- Pot… Harry, bien que la perspective de ce mariage ne m'ait pas parue réjouissante et que j'ai pu paraître un rien vindicatif dans mon appréciation de la situation à l'époque, il n'en reste pas moins que cette maison est maintenant aussi la vôtre. Tiny n'est pas dérangé parce qu'on lui demande quelque chose qui fait partie de ses attributions. Et même si je proteste que je suis retardé dans mon travail, vous pouvez parfaitement venir me poser une question. Vous ne pouvez pas connaître la maison en si peu de temps, pas plus que toutes mes manies.

- Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom deux fois…

- Je ne peux décemment continuer de vous appeler par votre patronyme, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai épousé après tout. Vous portez le même que moi à présent.

Harry se renfrogna et Severus se demanda quelle bourde il avait commise…

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole du reste du dîner.

**********

Severus éteignit le feu sous son chaudron.

Il était tard.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit un détour par celle de son mari. Il le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation pour placer une alarme sur le lit.

Il entra dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de ses lourdes robes noires, de son pantalon, moulant et tout aussi noir, et de sa chemise, seule touche de blanc, avant de se coucher, glissant avec délices dans les draps de soie noire, frais et soyeux sur sa peau. Son lit ne lui avait jamais paru si vide. Il lui fallut un long moment, passé à se retourner encore et encore entre ses draps, avant que Morphée ne daigne prendre en considération sa requête et qu'il ne sombre enfin dans le repos.

Trois heures plus tard, il fut tiré d'un sommeil réparateur par un bourdonnement magique fort désagréable.

_L'alarme…_

Il se leva, enfila une robe de chambre en satin d'un vert émeraude soutenu pour ne pas arriver vêtu d'un simple boxer noir chez son mari, de peur que celui-ci n'en fasse une crise cardiaque malgré son jeune âge.

Il entra dans la chambre de son époux, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il distingua vaguement une forme qui remuait silencieusement dans tous les sens et en déduisit qu'Harry faisait un nouveau cauchemar, sous un sort de silence bien appliqué, il se devait de le reconnaître. Il prit la peine de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de toucher le garçon, ne voulant pas répéter ses exploits acrobatiques de la matinée. Il effleura juste son épaule. Il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'en faire plus. Harry ne se réveilla pas mais se retourna vivement entre les draps et lança ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon stupéfait. Sa simple présence semblait calmer le Veela sans qu'il soit besoin de le réveiller.

La prise du jeune homme se resserra et Severus se dit qu'il était parti pour passer la nuit là. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans le même lit que son mari. Lors de la nuit de noces, il était sorti de la chambre dès que son Veela s'était endormi. Il se plaça dans une position plus confortable, laissant Harry venir se coller contre lui, et réussit après quelques contorsions à ramener une partie des couvertures sur lui. Il n'entendait pas mourir de froid en veillant son Veela. De petits spasmes nerveux continuaient d'agiter son corps et il poussait parfois un petit geignement plaintif. Severus l'enlaça doucement pour l'apaiser.

Le Veela se calma complètement, peu à peu, et sa respiration se fit plus profonde, cessant de s'entrecouper de gémissements pathétiques. Bercé par le souffle lent de son mari, Severus s'endormit à son tour, un petit corps souple et chaud pressé contre le sien.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde!! Oui je sais, je suis en retard mais boulot, boulot!! Une semaine chargée, ça ne pardonne pas!

Un grand merci pour toutes les revieweuses sans adresse à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre!!

**Antocyane**, ma bibiche, j'ai pensé à toi pour le thé!!

* * *

Comme ce chapitre s'est un petit peu fait attendre, je vous dis juste bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Severus se réveilla doucement, bercé par la chaleur confortable dans laquelle il baignait. Il fronça un sourcil. Il avait plus chaud qu'il ne devrait. Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, se méfiant de la lumière traître du matin, et la raison de cet accroissement soudain de température apparut : son mari était drapé autour de lui, la tête sur sa poitrine, l'une de ses jambes nichée entre les siennes, un bras négligemment posé en travers de son ventre.

Et une très belle érection matinale pressée contre sa hanche.

Il combattit de toutes ses forces un geignement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres à la sensation de cette chair palpitante, bien que recouverte de tissu, contre lui et, après avoir tenté de se dégager, se résigna à attendre le réveil de sa petite bouillotte personnelle.

Ce faisant, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit que de le détailler. Ses doux cheveux noirs qui cascadaient sur son torse, le chatouillant discrètement, les petites crispations des doigts reposant sur ses abdominaux, un peu comme un chat endormi.

_Oui, il ressemble à un chat roulé en boule comme ça… Un chaton en manque d'affection…_

Harry remua dans son sommeil, se collant davantage à Severus et émettant un petit gémissement lorsque son sexe tendu frotta contre le corps chaud du maître des potions. Celui-ci serra les dents et se restreignit mentalement pour ne pas sauter vivement sur son Veela, une partie de son anatomie fortement enthousiaste à l'idée de s'exercer un peu.

_S'il fait des cauchemars tous les jours, je ne tiendrais jamais !_

_Qu'est ce que je fais ?? Je le réveille ? Non, enfin, un peu de bon sens ! Il n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de réveils, Severus !! _

Severus soupira doucement et, sans même s'en rendre compte, glissa ses bras autour de son mari, bougeant légèrement pour se réinstaller plus confortablement.

La proximité de son mari s'avérait plus délicate à gérer qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, il s'était tenu le plus éloigné possible de lui et, mis à part une recrudescence de rêves torrides, il avait été relativement simple de vivre dans la même maison que le Survivant. Mais avoir sa petite marmotte innocemment lovée contre lui comme ça… Habitée d'une volonté propre, sa main vint caresser les cheveux doux qui le narguaient, ses doigts s'enfonçant tendrement dans les lourdes mèches brunes. Un étrange petit bruit rauque commença à lui parvenir, provenant vraisemblablement de son Veela.

_Un ronronnement ?! Non, je ne rêve pas, il ronronne…_

Alors que Severus poursuivait son action, massant le cuir chevelu du garçon et sollicitant davantage de ses merveilleux petits sons de gorge, celui-ci bougea légèrement la tête, venant à la rencontre des doigts divins.

En cet instant, Severus se laisserait presque aller à croire Lucius sur parole… Il était si facile de s'imaginer que son chaton était heureux ainsi, avec lui…

_Mon chaton ?!?!?!! Je perds l'esprit ! Depuis quand Potter est-il devenu mon chaton_ _?_

Severus soupira. Après tout, tant que le gamin n'était pas au courant… Sa main reprit son mouvement hypnotique et il se relaxa.

Bien entendu, rien ne dure jamais et la sensation au demeurant fort relaxante de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari fut bientôt retirée à ce pauvre Severus, ses papouilles ayant réveillé le Veela assoupi.

***********

Harry émergea doucement d'un rêve très tendre dans lequel son mari le torturait d'un délicieux massage, très sensuel, à l'huile essentielle de cardamome. Il sentait encore ses mains dans ses cheveux, achevant le massage par une petite touche de douceur. Il enfouit le visage dans son oreiller, luttant contre l'émergence de ses pensées conscientes. Bien que fort douillet, son oreiller lui sembla différent, plus dur et plus chaud que de coutume. Étonné, il le palpa du bout des doigts, essayant de comprendre mais trop vaseux pour ouvrir les yeux.

_Chaud, soyeux…_

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la robe de chambre de Severus puis sur sa peau, sans paraître remarquer la différence, ni même l'incongruité de la texture pour une taie d'oreiller.

Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Blotti bien au chaud, un bras puissant entourant son dos, il ne risquait rien…

Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il touchait une peau, très douce certes, mais néanmoins nue, là où un oreiller de plumes aurait dû se trouver et que le bras dans son dos était bien réel et pas le moins du monde un pli des couvertures.

Il se redressa brutalement poussant un cri de surprise étranglé, ouvrant les yeux dans le même mouvement.

Il vit son mari, allongé sur son lit, les couvertures rejetées par son geste brusque. La robe de chambre de satin vert était dans un état indescriptible et découvrait une large partie du torse ciselé de Severus sur lequel ses deux mains étaient posées à plat. Avant d'avoir pu dire 'ouf', Harry se retrouva à contempler cette peau tentante.

Un raclement de gorge quelque peu gêné vient le distraire de ses pensées et il redescendit sur terre. Il rougit instantanément comme un coquelicot, retirant vivement ses mains de la peau merveilleusement veloutée qu'il n'aurait pas même dû toucher et baissa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, professeur ? bafouilla-t-il lamentablement, cruellement conscient de l'érection douloureuse qui déformait son pantalon de pyjama et que son compagnon n'avait pu manquer de sentir étant donné leur position pour le moins intime.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir m'appeler par mon prénom ? Il me paraît inconvenant que mon mari utilise mon titre universitaire pour s'adresser à moi, soupira Severus. Pour répondre à votre question, Harry, j'ai été réveillé par l'alarme que j'ai placée sur votre lit lorsque vous avez fait un cauchemar pendant la nuit. Je suis venu pour vous sortir de ce mauvais rêve quel qu'il soit et vous m'avez pris pour votre ours en peluche. J'ai donc passé la nuit ici.

- Désolé, je voulais pas… murmura Harry, déboussolé et affreusement perturbé. Non seulement, il avait pris son compagnon comme oreiller mais il l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour des futilités.

Comme s'il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la jolie petite tête de son Veela, Severus poursuivit :

- Des excuses ne sont nullement nécessaires, pas plus qu'un sort de Silence pour étouffer vos cris. Ce sort est de toute manière inefficace par rapport à un sortilège d'alarme puisque celui-ci ne se base pas sur le son pour se déclencher. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne me dérange pas de vous réveiller quand vous faites un cauchemar. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous considérez cela si peu naturel.

- Personne ne l'a jamais fait.

La voix du garçon était si basse qu'il était miraculeux que Severus ait pu la distinguer du chant matinal des oiseaux. Voilà qui était nouveau. Ainsi sa famille ne s'était jamais souciée des rêves récurrents de Potter… Apparemment ses amis non plus.

- Votre famille ne s'en préoccupait pas ? demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de retirer de sa voix toute intonation sèche ou agressive. Précaution indispensable s'il souhaitait ne pas voir Harry se refermer comme une huître.

Il se rhabilla plus convenablement, sans se lever ni même s'asseoir dans le lit, de peur de faire fuir Harry, tout en surveillant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Certes il était plutôt positif que son mari le regarde ainsi, mais cela voulait également dire que le Veela prenait le dessus sur Harry. Étant donné ce qu'Hermione lui avait rapporté la veille, il était clair qu'il s'écoulerait un moment avant qu'Harry soit à l'aise dans cette relation. Il ne voulait pas que le Veela se laisse aller et qu'Harry le regrette le lendemain. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et la situation était déjà suffisamment complexe comme cela, merci bien ! Il ne pensait pas pouvoir toucher son mari de sitôt - s'il était un jour autorisé à le faire ! - et le fait de se voir détaillé de la sorte après avoir été caressé du bout des doigts, sans arrière-pensées par un Harry comateux au réveil, compliquait spectaculairement la situation, déjà bien difficile à l'heure actuelle.

Lucius et ses idées tordues !

- Non. Sauf si je faisais du bruit. Je ne devais pas faire de bruit, marmotta Harry.

- Vous… vous placez des sorts de Silence sur vous parce que vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation de faire du bruit ?

Il était fort rare que Severus répète bêtement les paroles d'un autre comme un vulgaire perroquet mais la surprise avait pris le pas sur son esprit aiguisé.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

Severus n'en revenait pas.

Il n'était certes pas quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre et il n'avait pas d'enfant mais il lui paraissait inconcevable que l'on puisse défendre à un gamin de crier ou de pleurer quand il faisait un cauchemar juste parce que cela faisait trop de bruit, Moldus complètement abrutis ou pas. Après tout ce par quoi le garçon était passé, il était évident que des cauchemars verraient le jour et le nier de cette façon n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses.

- Je…

Avant que Severus ne puisse continuer sa phrase, son mari, le regard toujours fixé sur les draps, l'interrompit d'une voix dépourvue de toute intonation :

- Je veux pas en parler.

- Bon.

Severus tendit la main pour relever le visage de son mari d'un doigt ferme glissé sous son menton. Il plongea le regard dans de grands yeux émeraude étonnés de son geste et presque apeurés. Il maîtrisa du mieux qu'il put son envie d'étriper la famille irresponsable qui avait élevé le Veela, prenant garde à ne pas laisser ses émotions se déverser par l'intermédiaire du lien, et lui parla doucement, comme à une bête sauvage blessée, cherchant à le rassurer :

- Je n'insiste pas. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me le diras. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas.

Severus lâcha le jeune homme, se leva et, sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait tutoyé son mari, il sortit.

************

Harry resta assis sur le lit sans bouger pendant un moment, trop stupéfait pour se rendre compte de sa position précaire ou encore pour réfléchir.

Son compagnon avait passé la nuit dans son lit ?

Parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ?

Parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort – quoiqu'il refuse de jamais l'admettre tout haut - ?

Severus Rogue, ex-Mangemort, espion, Maître des Potions et créature autochtone des cachots, venait de lui dire qu'il voulait l'aider, lui Harry Potter-Black, fils de son tortionnaire, filleul et fils adoptif de sa Némésis personnelle et, de surcroit, fléau de son existence ?

Il l'avait tutoyé ??

_HERMIONE, AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis perdu !!_

Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, le nez dans un oreiller. L'odeur délicieusement épicée de Severus lui monta doucement aux narines et il l'aspira à grandes bouffées apaisantes.

Bon, il était peut-être temps de méditer un peu là-dessus.

Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment.

Après le petit-déjeuner, alors.

Il se leva et prit une longue douche déstressante, en profitant pour prendre soin de son petit problème qui ne s'était point amélioré depuis le départ de Severus. Il ne raffolait pas de ce type d'exercice solitaire mais une douche glaciale d'une bonne heure ne commencerait pas même à faire diminuer la pression instaurée par la présence de son compagnon contre lui toute la nuit. Sa main glissa d'elle-même entre ses cuisses et il ressentit un éclair de culpabilité à refuser d'utiliser l'image de son compagnon pour cela lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur sa hampe frémissante d'anticipation. Il tenta de focaliser son esprit sur des courbes féminines, douces et déliées – Ginny, par exemple, oui voilà - mais très vite les lignes dures et sensuelles d'un corps masculin à la peau diaphane vinrent recouvrir son image mentale de la rouquine. Impossible de s'en défaire. Submergé par la vision d'orbes noirs, intenses et brûlants, flashant devant ses yeux clos, il fit de brefs et vifs allers-retours sur son sexe, s'amenant rapidement à l'orgasme. Il ne pouvait supporter de prendre son temps dans ses conditions. Il se dégoûtait de penser à un homme pendant… Il trouvait ça tellement… indécent…

Mortifié et pas le moins du monde prêt à admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que Severus avait dormi dans son lit, il acheva de se préparer à toute allure et descendit dans la salle à manger.

Vide.

Le couvert utilisé en face du sien lui indiqua que son mari s'était déjà restauré et s'était sûrement enfermé dans son laboratoire, comme à son habitude.

Le lien avait beau s'être apaisé grâce à cette nuit de proximité avec son compagnon, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur de devoir reprendre sa routine, tout aussi esseulé qu'auparavant.

**********

Severus rageait dans son laboratoire, incapable de brasser la plus simplissime potion. Il maudissait joyeusement Lucius jusqu'à la centième génération.

Ah oui, il lui avait offert conseils et explications et maintenant il se transformait en Poufsouffle de bas étage !! Une nuit dans le même lit et il se laissait aller à croire que son mari pourrait peut-être aspirer à une relation plus épanouie à ses côtés. L'aider, non mais et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas psychiatre à la fin. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ou faire si Potter venait se confier ? Il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation… L'émotivité n'avait jamais été son fort. Si seulement Potter n'était pas le parangon du Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur…

Quoique…

Peut-être se trompait-il à propos de son mari… Ses réactions étaient si étranges… Il ne semblait pas s'offusquer du comportement franchement immoral de sa famille, ni de l'absence de préoccupation que cela entraînait chez ses amis…

Incompatible avec un gamin choyé comme un prince… Draco, lui, aurait poussé des hauts cris d'orfraie pour bien moins…

Pourquoi ne se plaignait-il même pas ? De ce qu'il avait vu de ce garçon pendant ses cours, il était toujours le premier à hurler à l'injustice. Or là, il ne protestait pas. Il considérait clairement la situation antérieure à son adoption comme normale. Etant donné la réponse de Lupin lorsqu'il avait demandé des précisions sur son mari, il était persuadé que ses pères n'étaient au courant de rien.

Jusqu'à quel point avait-il eu tort ? Il détestait le reconnaître mais il ne pouvait faire autrement cette fois.

S'il voulait pouvoir profiter un tant soit peu d'une vie calme et de préférence pas entièrement chaste, il n'avait pas le choix…

Mission : résoudre l'énigme que représentait son mari.

Première étape : gagner sa confiance.

Mal aisé mais sûrement faisable sur le long terme à la condition expresse de cesser d'émettre pléthore de remarques acerbes et sarcastiques. Il avait progressé quelque peu ce matin… Continuer à placer une alarme et le consoler si besoin. Bon d'accord, consoler était peut-être un bien grand mot… Le tenir dans ses bras et tenter de le calmer fera l'affaire. Surtout ne rien dire avant de heurter une corde sensible et de se faire virer manu militari. Ne plus l'éviter et essayer d'en savoir plus sur lui. Après tout, il ne savait que ce qu'il était possible d'apprendre dans une école, soit pas grand-chose, mis à part ses notes et sa passion pour le Quidditch.

Ce qui voulait dire réussir à passer du temps en sa présence…

Pas facile. Il ignorait ce qu'Harry avait bien pu faire pendant une semaine mais personne ne l'avait vu… Demander à Tiny s'il savait où son mari se cachait toute la journée puis aller le débusquer sans brusquerie. Pour le thé, peut-être ?

En tout cas, côtoyer son mari pendant aussi longtemps en moins de 24 heures n'était pas bon du tout pour sa libido débridée…

Tant pis, il ferait avec. S'il voulait pouvoir exercer ladite libido de temps à autre dans un futur proche ou lointain, il fallait faire quelques concessions ou il aurait à faire face à un Veela affreusement jaloux et mortellement dangereux s'il avait l'audace ne serait-ce que de regarder dans la direction d'un autre homme. En pleine crise de jalousie, les pouvoirs d'un Veela pouvaient prendre une ampleur redoutable et, au vu de la puissance actuelle de Potter, il valait mieux ne jamais l'encourager dans cette voie. De plus, il avait suffisamment de morts sur la conscience sans en rajouter. Potter aurait parfaitement le droit de tuer quiconque attirerait le regard de Severus sans risquer la moindre poursuite de la part du Ministère. Un sentiment de rejet étant capable de causer leur mort, les Veelas possédaient une totale liberté dans la gestion de leurs rivaux, potentiels ou avérés.

Personne ne se mettait sur la route d'un Veela jaloux.

Jamais.

Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il commencer à accoutumer son mari à sa présence… Et pourquoi pas réussir à lui faire associer un contact physique avec une sensation positive, bien que non sexuelle pour le moment ?

Obtenir qu'Harry vienne vers lui quand il se sentait mal ou en difficulté serait un bon début.

***********

Harry s'était cloîtré dans la bibliothèque, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait tout le reste de la semaine. Il aurait voulu pouvoir discuter des événements de la matinée avec Hermione, mais il sentait qu'il se devait de débrouiller quelque peu ses sentiments auparavant. Il ne voulait pas sortir de ses gonds comme la veille. Il refusait de blesser sa meilleure amie parce qu'il n'était pas fichu de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Cela dit, son mari ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde là-dedans… Tout d'abord, il le martyrise pendant 6 ans, faisant de lui son défouloir favori, puis, du jour au lendemain, il vient le réveiller pour l'empêcher de faire un cauchemar ? Avouez qu'il y a quand même de quoi y perdre son latin !

Bon, reprenons les choses dans l'ordre… Il devait reconnaître que depuis que le nom de Severus était apparu au-dessus du chaudron de cette maudite potion de révélation, celui-ci avait cessé de lui lancer commentaires sarcastiques et piques diverses. Il était très clair dans l'esprit d'Harry qu'il n'avait pas compris ses craintes quand il était venu lui parler dans le laboratoire du Square Grimmauld mais il avait néanmoins tenté de l'apaiser, se montant plus civil et plus compatissant qu'Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Il s'était avéré tout aussi attentionné pendant la… leur nuit de noces et il avait fait des efforts tout au long de la cérémonie, s'étant habillé correctement et tolérant ses amis sans ronchonner. Il s'était même lavé les cheveux, se remémora Harry, légèrement amusé. Et ce baiser… Doux, tendre…

Mais depuis…

Il s'était vu relégué dans un coin comme une vieille paire de godasses dont on se dit qu'elle pourra encore servir pour aller aux champignons au petit matin mais rien de plus. Et inexplicablement, cela lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais recherché l'approbation et surtout pas l'attention de son professeur auparavant et là, il tentait de grappiller la plus petite parcelle d'information lui indiquant qu'il existait un tant soit peu à ses yeux. Il se faisait l'effet d'être une collégienne énamourée…

Il fallait bien se faire une raison, il n'arrivait pas à sortir Severus Rogue de sa tête. Hermione n'avait pas tort…

Peut-être…

Peut-être que s'il le laissait aider un peu comme Severus lui avait proposé ce matin même…

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient au moins coexister pacifiquement sans s'ignorer pour autant ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre à une autre semaine de désintérêt total de la part de son compagnon.

Il savait que Severus n'était lié à lui que parce que personne ne lui avait laissé le choix.

Il savait que Severus ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie, le gamin qui lui rappelait James Potter et qui n'était pas capable de réaliser une potion de première année même pour sauver sa vie.

Quinze jours auparavant, il aurait bondi de joie rien qu'à cette idée mais maintenant, cela lui donnait envie de se jeter dans le lac pour y nourrir les poissons.

Mais si Severus se levait en pleine nuit pour le consoler alors peut-être qu'il comptait un petit peu quand même ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas la journée passer.

***********

Salon, 14h.

Pour changer, Severus fulminait.

Harry n'avait pas daigné se montrer pour le déjeuner.

S'il refusait de faire le moindre effort, ils n'allaient jamais y arriver !

Il se força à ravaler sa colère et appela Tiny, exigeant une explication illico presto.

Le petit elfe, surpris, lui répondit qu'il avait apporté des sandwichs au Maître Harry, ainsi qu'il le faisait à chaque fois que celui-ci, absorbé par les innombrables livres, grimoires, brochures et autres rouleaux de parchemins de la bibliothèque, oubliait de venir déjeuner.

- C'est dans la bibliothèque qu'il disparaît toute la journée ?

Severus en aurait presque perdu la voix. C'était bien le dernier endroit sur Terre où il s'attendait à trouver le Gryffondor.

- Oui, Maître. Tiny sait que le jeune Maître a exploré un peu la maison du Maître mais Maître Harry passe beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque.

- Merci Tiny. Pourrais-tu prévoir un plateau de thé pour deux dans la bibliothèque cette après-midi, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, Maître ! s'exclama la minuscule créature avec un grand sourire.

L'elfe disparut dans un craquement sonore et, une fois revenu dans sa cuisine, se concentra sur la pâtisserie en dépit du dîner non encore achevé. Il ne pouvait pas décemment servir un thé digne de ce nom sans un en-cas convenable et il ne disposait que de deux heures… Cela dit, la difficulté de la tâche ne l'empêcha pas de laisser vagabonder ses pensées.

Tiny était clairement satisfait de la façon dont son maître avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il se complaisait dans sa solitude depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Tiny était persuadé qu'un jeune époux fougueux et dynamique était tout ce qu'il fallait à son maître pour remettre sa vie sur les rails maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à subir les lourdes exigences d'une existence d'espion et d'agent double. Bien sûr, le jeune Maître était un peu perdu et dépressif pour le moment, mais il était évident que le Maître allait s'en occuper et lui faire retrouver le sourire. Tiny aurait peut-être même bientôt des enfants à pouponner…

Avec un peu de chance…

*************

Bibliothèque, 16h.

Harry, oublieux de son environnement, somnolait mollement dans un des fauteuils si douillets de son mari, un livre tenant précairement en équilibre entre ses genoux et le bord d'un coussin.

Il n'enregistra pas le son légèrement grinçant et caractéristique marquant l'ouverture de la porte massive qui interdisait jusqu'à cet instant l'entrée de ce sanctuaire dédié à la connaissance.

Severus entra sans bruit, refermant l'huis avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à son chaton endormi dans un fauteuil, roulé en boule entre les coussins de velours crème.

L'image était… attendrissante. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée impie. Potter était tout sauf attendrissant ! Non, mais et puis quoi encore ?!

Recentrant son cerveau à demi déconnecté par une crise de Poufsouffisme aigu, Severus se rapprocha et hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Comment réveiller le Veela en douceur ? S'il lui secouait simplement l'épaule comme il sied, il sentait que Harry n'apprécierait pas… Le but n'était pas de le braquer mais d'avoir une conversation civilisée, si tant est que cela soit possible. Hurler son nom ne lui plairait sûrement pas davantage, et bien que les délicats pétales roses de ses lèvres soient pour le moins tentants, il était sûr de provoquer une panique quand bien même il ne ferait que les effleurer avec la douceur d'une plume.

Son dilemme fut rapidement tranché par Tiny qui, toujours pile à l'heure, arrivait avec le thé. Le craquement suffit à faire se relever la petite tête brune. Le regard embrumé du garçon se posa sur la source du bruit, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence d'un Severus se tenant pourtant pratiquement en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la quantité de nourriture disponible sur le lourd plateau et demanda d'une voix rauque de sommeil :

- Il n'y a pas un peu trop à manger là ?

- Non, Maître Harry. Assez pour deux.

Ce faisant, Tiny posa vivement le plateau sur la petite table et s'éclipsa, laissant son maître se débrouiller avec les questions qui n'allaient pas manquer de fuser.

- Pour deux ?

Harry regarda autour de lui, intrigué. Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut Severus près de lui.

- En effet, j'ai demandé à Tiny de servir un thé pour deux personnes, répondit Severus à la question purement rhétorique du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama Harry.

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, se rendant compte de son impolitesse. Après tout, son mari était chez lui, pourquoi ne prendrait-il pas le thé dans sa propre bibliothèque ?

- Je… je vous avais pas entendu entrer, murmura-t-il, un tantinet honteux de son comportement.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller en sursaut, déclara Severus en prenant place dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui que son mari avait choisi.

Une fois confortablement installé au milieu des coussins moelleux, il reprit la parole :

- J'ai pensé qu'une petite discussion autour d'un thé serait agréable.

Severus se pencha vers la petite table et prépara deux tasses de thé fumantes. Il en tendit une au jeune homme, qui la prit comme un automate, et commença à empiler élégamment des petites tartelettes aux parfums variés dans une assiette à dessert. Il la plaça d'autorité dans la main libre d'Harry, qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, trop surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était témoin d'une scène aussi surréaliste : Severus Rogue en homme d'intérieur, bichonnant son invité. Il ne lui manquait que le tablier. Cette pensée s'accompagna d'une image mentale, très dérangeante à cet instant, d'un Severus ne portant qu'un petit tablier en dentelle blanche. Pour se remettre de ses émotions et effacer ses images perversement inconvenantes de son esprit, il but une gorgée de thé et failli lâcher la tasse, s'entruchant violemment au passage.

- Faites attention. Tiny n'a pas pour habitude de servir le thé à une température supportable pour l'espèce humaine.

L'avertissement de Severus lui parvenait un peu trop tard ainsi qu'en attestaient sa langue et son œsophage ébouillantés, mais il apprécia néanmoins la démarche.

- J'ai remarqué, croassa-t-il piteusement. Ca va aller.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez autant de temps dans la bibliothèque. J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous évitiez celle de Poudlard plus qu'autre chose, lança Severus pour débuter la conversation, espérant que ses paroles ne seraient pas reçues comme une déclaration de guerre par le Gryffondor. Il était nécessaire pour lui de savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur le jeune homme qui partageait son toit, de préférence sans hurlements déchaînés.

- J'aime les livres, fut la calme réponse d'un Harry fixant le breuvage clair de sa tasse.

Il leva les yeux pour voir la réaction de son compagnon et, si celui-ci en était étonné, il le cachait bien, fort occupé à mordre à pleines dents dans une tartelette amandine dorée. Sa bouchée avalée, Severus poursuivit :

- Alors pourquoi fuir la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Cela me paraît relativement dépourvu de sens.

- A Poudlard, il y a Hermione, toujours sur mon dos pour que je fasse mes devoirs et elle peut être vraiment, vraiment fatigante. Ici c'est calme, reposant et rempli de livres auxquels je n'aurais de toute façon jamais accès à l'école. Et il y a beaucoup d'information sur les Veelas, précisa Harry en haussant vaguement les épaules.

- En effet, certains ouvrages de ma collection sont considérés comme trop dangereux pour être placés dans une école, même dans la Réserve, s'amusa Severus. _Curieux. Il s'intéresse à des magies noires ou, tout du moins, grises… Son cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré pour un Gryffondor…_ Une partie est également consacrée aux créatures magiques de tout ordre. Les documents que vous étudiez sur les Veelas m'ont été gracieusement offerts par un ami.

- Vous… vous connaissez un Veela ?? Heu…enfin… je veux dire à part moi…

- Oui, en effet. Je l'ai appelé hier matin pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. D'après lui, mon comportement vous a… perturbé, acheva prudemment le maître des potions. Il avançait en terrain miné et était parfaitement conscient que le moindre faux-pas le ferait retourner à la case départ avec son mari.

Il termina sa pâtisserie puis reprit sous la méfiance vigilante d'Harry qui se demandait où il voulait en venir.

- Je veux que vous sachiez qu'il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de vous faire vous sentir mal à l'aise en quoi que ce soit. J'ai présumé, au vu de vos réactions avant le mariage, que je n'étais clairement pas ce que vous attendiez d'une union et j'ai jugé préférable de vous laisser totalement libre de ma présence, qu'apparemment vous ne souhaitiez guère. Il s'avère que cela n'est pas compatible avec la nature intrinsèque d'un Veela, ce que j'ignorais à l'époque. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier, encore que cette perspective ne me soit nullement désagréable, je voudrais simplement que nous réussissions à vivre dans la même maison en relative bonne harmonie, tout du moins pour le moment, le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître respectivement.

- Heuu…, fut tout ce qu'Harry parvint à péniblement articuler après la tirade de son compagnon. Est-ce que celui-ci venait bien de lui dire ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ??

Severus se réfugia dans sa tasse de thé. Il était horriblement gêné de devoir exprimer ainsi à haute voix ses sentiments. Le concept même lui était étranger. D'autant plus lorsqu'il devait attendre de savoir ce que son interlocuteur en pensait… Il se sentait horriblement exposé et démuni vis-à-vis des réactions que son petit discours pourrait susciter. Il prit une longue gorgée de thé avant de s'emparer d'une appétissante tartelette à la pêche dont il s'empressa de goûter le parfum, refusant d'admettre qu'il redoutait anxieusement la réponse d'Harry.

Harry avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur le moment présent. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient follement dans sa tête, échafaudant maintes hypothèses, plus échevelées les unes que les autres. Il ingurgita sa tasse de thé d'une seule traite, s'étouffant presque dans sa hâte, avant de reprendre contenance.

- Vraiment ? implora-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

- Evidemment, répondit Severus, levant le regard de sa tasse en porcelaine pour rencontrer deux immenses yeux verts, humides et porteurs d'un tel espoir qu'il en eut provisoirement le souffle coupé. Nous sommes mariés quoiqu'il advienne. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Je… conçois que… la composante sexuelle de ce mariage puisse occasionner quelques… réticences étant donné votre orientation. Je peux vous promettre de ne pas abuser de la situation et de ne pas réclamer un quelconque dû conjugal. Cela dit je ne vous cache pas espérer que les choses pourront évoluer un jour vers une relation plus… complète.

- Je…

- Aucune pression, Harry. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de pouvoir reprendre ce mariage du bon pied. Il est clair que j'ai fait des erreurs et l'absence de communication n'aide certes pas. Je… je ne suis pas très ouvert sur mes… sentiments. Ce sont des choses dont on ne parle pas dans ma famille. J'ai été élevé dans cette optique et il sera sûrement difficile pour moi de changer ma façon d'agir.

- Je… je ne suis pas très doué pour ça non plus, murmura Harry, tourneboulé par le changement de comportement de son compagnon.

Il piocha distraitement dans l'assiette de pâtisseries qu'il avait posé devant lui sur la table et grignota une tartelette aux abricots délicieusement sucrée et croustillante. Il se servit une deuxième tasse de thé, retardant le moment de lever les yeux sur son mari et de continuer cette discussion. Il avait besoin d'organiser un peu ses pensées plutôt incohérentes. Le goût du thé, qu'il eut cette fois l'occasion de savourer, le surprit et il ne put résister à la tentation de poser une question des plus futiles en cet instant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme thé ?

- Du Cerisier de Chine. Un thé vert aromatisé à la cerise et aux pétales de fleurs de rose rouge, répondit Severus, intrigué par le tour curieux que prenait la conversation.

- C'est bon. Je ne connaissais pas…, poursuivit Harry sur un ton lointain.

- En effet.

- Je…, soupira profondément Harry. Après avoir prit une grande respiration, il continua. Tout ce que je sais de vous, professeur, c'est ce que j'ai vu en cours de potions, ce qui n'est pas très positif, et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas la plupart de vos réactions. Je… je ne peux rien promettre…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais le fait était qu'il voulait croire ce que Severus lui disait. Il n'arrivait pas pour autant à lui faire entièrement confiance pour quelque chose d'aussi personnel. S'il s'agissait de combattre un mage noir, alors là, Harry lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter mais ça, c'était différent…

Severus sembla comprendre les réticences de son Veela.

- Harry, je pense que nous devrions commencer doucement… Peut-être une promenade dans le parc demain après-midi pour discuter tranquillement ? Je doute que passer la matinée dans mon laboratoire, penché sur un chaudron, trouve grâce à vos yeux…

- Ben les potions et moi…, grimaça le jeune homme. Par contre je ne suis pas encore sorti dans le jardin…

- J'aurais pourtant cru que ce serait l'un des premiers endroits où vous iriez, s'étonna Severus.

- Je… j'étais pas sûr de pouvoir…, admit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Je pense sérieusement que cette manie de croire que vous n'avez le droit de rien dans votre propre maison nécessitera quelques éclaircissements dans un futur proche. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous pousse à réagir de cette manière. Pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute : mis à part entrer dans mon laboratoire quand je n'y suis pas, ce qui inclus ma réserve personnelle également, faites ce que vous voulez dans cette maison, jardin et dépendances compris.

Severus vida sa tasse et prit l'assiette sur laquelle il avait disposé les pâtisseries qu'il envisageait de déguster en terminant son travail.

- Je dois retourner m'occuper d'une de mes potions. Je présume que vous ne souhaitez pas m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Je ne veux pas déranger… Je… Les potions et moi, on ne va pas bien ensemble… J'apprécie la proposition mais j'ai encore des recherches à faire sur les Veelas… Je comprends toujours pas tout…

- Je vois. Au dîner, dans ce cas ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry avec un petit sourire timide.

Alors que Severus allait refermer la porte derrière lui, son mari le rappela.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je voulais vous demander… Je pourrais… rencontrer ce Veela ? Celui qui vous a donné les livres ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'expliquer…

Harry était visiblement très mal à l'aise d'oser demander quelque chose à son compagnon. Il avait l'impression de requérir une faveur des plus onéreuses auprès de Severus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies cette personne, Harry, hésita Severus, passant au tutoiement sans même le réaliser.

- Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement le jeune homme, comme pris en faute.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'excuser. Il s'agit d'une requête tout à fait légitime mais… Harry, ces documents sur les Veelas me viennent de Lucius Malfoy. Je... je n'ai pas eu la sensation que tu lui fasse confiance… Pas plus qu'au reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Je… Si tu veux le voir, je lui demanderai de venir mais réfléchis-y d'abord, s'il te plait.

- Je… je savais pas que les Malfoy étaient… Enfin… D'accord.

Severus fut rappelé une seconde fois. Décidément, son cher époux semblait incapable de parler _pendant_ une discussion…

- Euh… Professeur ?

- Severus, Harry, Severus.

- Vous… vous m'avez tutoyé ce matin avant de sortir de la chambre et… encore maintenant…

- Je n'avais pas fait attention… Cela soulèverait-il un problème ?

- Je… Vous pourriez continuer ? demanda Harry d'une minuscule voix toute timide.

Dire que Severus était stupéfait serait l'euphémisme du millénaire. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à cela. Mais si cela pouvait faire avancer les choses…

- Bien sûr. Si tu en fais autant, Harry, acquiesça Severus sincèrement.

- Je vais essayer, murmura le garçon, plus rouge que la chevelure d'un Weasley.

Severus commençait à trouver la timidité de son mari adorable…

_Pensée dangereuse, ça ! Sors de là avant de t'embarrasser davantage !!_

Severus quitta finalement la pièce tout en recommandant à Harry de terminer son assiette de tartelettes pour ne pas inquiéter Tiny qui se mettait toujours dans des états incroyables de panique quand il avait l'impression que ses maîtres ne mangeaient pas suffisamment. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire amusé en imaginant l'elfe piquer une crise devant le professeur le plus craint de toute l'histoire de Poudlard parce qu'un plat revenait à la cuisine trop plein à son goût… Il promit de vider l'assiette. Après tout ce n'était pas une sinécure, la pâtisserie de la petite créature étant absolument délectable.

***********

Laboratoire de potions, sous-sol, 18h.

Severus mordillait sa dernière tartelette, surveillant son mélange bouillonnant du coin de l'œil. Il avait le sentiment que cette discussion s'était avérée fructueuse. Cela dit, les restrictions que s'imposait le Gryffondor pour chaque petit geste de la vie quotidienne, aussi banals soient-ils, commençaient à l'inquiéter. Il prit la ferme résolution d'appeler le Square Grimmauld lorsque Harry se serait retiré pour la nuit. Il ne pensait pas que les deux hommes soient au courant du problème mais, au pire, ils pourraient toujours aider à démêler ce sac de nœuds. Après tout, ils possédaient incontestablement une meilleure connaissance du garçon et de ses manies que lui.

************

Bibliothèque, 18h.

Le crâne d'Harry abritait une tempête tropicale au meilleur de sa forme et ne semblant pas avoir la moindre intention de se calmer d'ici peu.

Son compagnon voulait bien le tutoyer et il l'appelait par son prénom !! Le Veela se sentait tout léger et devait réprimer une furieuse envie de sautiller partout dans la pièce comme un enfant impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.

La petite partie plus ou moins encore rationnelle de son esprit, coincée dans l'œil du cyclone tourbillonnant de ses pensées, ne cessait de lui dire de ne pas s'emballer, qu'il s'agissait après tout de Severus Rogue, l'homme qu'il n'avait épousé que contraint et forcé par la menace d'une mort imminente, l'homme dont il était attendu qu'il partage le lit et auquel il se devait de donner au moins un héritier selon la tradition veela dans laquelle la famille semblait tenir une place prépondérante.

Aussi déconcertant que cela lui paraisse, ces objections n'avaient plus le même poids qu'auparavant… Savoir que son compagnon ne le forcerait à rien et avait envie de le connaître mieux que leurs années de guerres intestines ne le leur avaient jusqu'ici permis le soulageait d'un grand poids, bien qu'il ne soit pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée que son mari envisage un jour une relation maritale complète… Quelque part, une partie de lui n'attendait que cela : appartenir à son compagnon définitivement, porter la marque de cette revendication exclusive, mais Harry n'était pas encore prêt à le reconnaître.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde!!

Un petit chapitre tout chaud, un!

* * *

Pour les lectrices (et lecteurs) de "Vous avez dit improbable?" : Je vais voir si je pourrais poster avant de partir en vacances la semaine prochaine mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps. Je vais avoir une semaine très chargée au bureau... Quoiqu'il en soit, je posterai au plus tard à mon retour de vacances le 27 mars.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le Terrier, le même jour, 16h30.

- GINEVRA WEASLEY !!! RETIRE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT, PETITE IDIOTE !!! hurla Molly Weasley, outrée. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était que cette tête folle ne suive ses idées douteuses et n'aille menacer Severus Rogue. Elle pouvait d'ors et déjà parier que sa fille ne reviendrait pas vivante d'une telle entreprise. Quand bien même le sombre professeur ne la tuerait pas lui-même, un Harry en pleine crise de protection, ou encore le Ministère, s'en chargerait sans la moindre émotion.

- Elle a raison. C'est contre-nature! intervint Ron, abondant dans le sens de sa sœur. Harry ne devrait pas avoir épousé le bâtard graisseux ! Il devrait être avec Ginny ! La preuve : il ne veux pas que cette vieille chauve-souris le touche !

- RON ! cria Hermione, stupéfaite de l'étroitesse d'esprit de son petit ami. Comment peux-tu oser dire une chose pareille ? Une union Veela ne se discute pas ! La Magie décide de ce qui est le mieux et tu le sais parfaitement. Il n'y a rien de contre-nature là-dedans.

- Deux hommes ensemble tu trouves ça normal toi ? lui demanda Ron, la regardant d'un air dégoûté.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !! Tais-toi et j'oublierais que tu médis un mariage sacré ! Que Ginny ait du mal à accepter la situation peut se comprendre puisqu'elle était plus ou moins avec Harry avant son mariage mais toi…, le gronda sa mère.

- C'est écœurant ! Quand je pense que j'ai été forcé d'assister à ça ! tressaillit Ron.

Hermione le frappa derrière la tête avec une certaine force, sidérée par sa réaction. Comment pouvait-il être aussi… arriéré ?

- Ne le frappe pas ! Il ne fait que me défendre ! protesta Ginny. Harry devrait être à moi. Il faut le débarrasser de ce vieux pervers !

- Tu ne peux pas rompre une telle union. C'est impossible. Cela les tuerait tous les deux, expliqua patiemment Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant l'obstination bornée des deux rouquins.

- Ginny, chérie, reprit Molly, espérant calmer sa fille. Cette union particulière est sacrée, aussi malsain que cela soit, et rien ne peut être fait contre cela. Toute action à l'encontre d'un Veela ou de son compagnon est punie par la loi. Il est interdit de se mettre en travers de leur relation.

Hermione en resta interdite. Molly Weasley cautionnait la position rétrograde de ses enfants ?! Décidément ces discussions sans fin sur le couple d'Harry devenaient dangereuses… Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de ne rien leur dire après son retour… Elle leur avait raconté, sans entrer dans le détail, ce qui se passait, sous l'insistance de Molly qui refusait d'être laissée dans l'ombre, sans savoir si Harry allait bien, Severus restant obstinément muet sur ce sujet. Elle pensait honnêtement qu'ils allaient l'aider à faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit lourdement trompée sur le compte de la famille Weasley. Elle avait la très nette impression qu'ils étaient tous homophobes et ne tolérait ce mariage que parce qu'Harry était un Veela et que les traditions et lois qui protégeaient les couples de cette race étaient puissantes. Elle hésitait à prévenir Harry de ce développement inattendu. Il avait déjà beaucoup de difficultés avec ses propres sentiments, elle refusait que les pensées moyenâgeuses des Weasley ne le perturbent davantage.

Peut-être devrait-elle en parler au professeur Rogue ?

Elle l'appellerait par cheminée le lendemain, sous couvert de prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Mieux valait être prêt, juste au cas où…

***************

Résidence de Severus Rogue, le même jour, 22h.

Harry s'était retiré.

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien passé. Non pas que la conversation ait été fluide et détendue, ils n'en étaient pas arrivés à un tel point de confiance l'un envers l'autre, mais l'ambiance s'était avérée plus détendue que de coutume.

Severus resta installé dans son fauteuil dans le salon pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder les parents adoptifs de son mari. Il pria très fort pour tomber sur le loup-garou alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son Veela. Il s'était endormi sur le livre qu'il lisait. Il réinstalla le jeune homme plus confortablement, sans le réveiller. Severus lui retira le vieux grimoire poussiéreux des mains et remonta les couvertures, recouvrant délicatement le corps du garçon et plaçant rapidement un sortilège de surveillance.

Il redescendit dans le salon et appela le Square Grimmauld.

La chance ayant décidé de l'abandonner pour s'exiler sous des cieux plus cléments, ce fut Sirius qui répondit à son appel.

- Rogue ? Il y a un problème avec Harry ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?? Il va bien ?

Submergé par le flot de paroles paniquées de l'animagus, Severus craignit que le volume incontrôlé ne réveille son Veela et il préféra demander à Sirius s'il pouvait passer et discuter directement chez eux pour ne point risquer le sommeil du jeune homme. Devant la réponse affirmative de Sirius, il entra dans l'âtre et atterrit gracieusement dans la bibliothèque de la résidence londonienne de la famille Black.

- Alors ????? le pressa immédiatement Sirius.

- Pas la peine de me hurler inconsidérément dans les oreilles, je ne suis pas sourd. Il va bien.

- Comment ça, il va bien ? Avec ce que Rémus m'a dit ?!?!? Comment est-ce que tu as pu laisser un Veela fraîchement marié déprimer à ce point là, hein ? Un Veela nage dans le bonheur quand il se lie à son compagnon !

- J'ai fait une erreur, les choses n'ont pas tourné comme elles l'auraient dû et il n'y a rien de plus à en dire, répondit sèchement Severus.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint Rémus d'une voix dans laquelle perçait l'épuisement. Il n'y avait décidément rien de pire à supporter que ces deux-là dans la même pièce…

- Mais Moony…

- Va faire du thé au lieu de foncer dans le tas comme un hypogriffe en rut.

Ronchonnant, Sirius quitta la pièce en lançant un regard lourd de promesses à Severus.

- J'ai réussi à lui expliquer sans qu'il débarque chez toi pour tout casser mais je ne sais pas faire de miracles, soupira Rémus.

- Je m'en contenterai, fut la réponse laconique du maître des potions.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? s'enquit poliment le loup-garou.

- Je me pose des questions sur Harry, et j'ai pensé que je trouverais peut-être un début de réponse ici.

- Quelles questions ? demanda assez abruptement Sirius qui revenait en portant un plateau.

Il déposa celui-ci sur la table basse et remplit trois tasses d'un breuvage sombre et fort. Il en tendit une à Severus avant de se saisir des deux restantes et de rejoindre son mari sur le petit canapé très confortable dans lequel ils passaient souvent la soirée, voire la nuit quand ils n'avaient pas le courage d'atteindre leur lit.

- Après son incursion dans ma réserve personnelle, j'ai fait avaler à Harry une potion de sommeil et j'ai placé un sortilège de surveillance sur lui, pour le cas où il se réveillerait et recommencerait. L'alarme m'a alerté beaucoup plus tôt que prévu à cause d'un cauchemar. Cela ne revêt en soi aucune forme de surprise étant donné son rôle dans la guerre. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est le fait qu'il considère clairement comme anormal le fait que je le réveille pour arrêter le rêve. Je ne m'explique pas davantage sa tendance à ne rien faire qui n'ait pas été explicitement autorisé. Ou celle qu'il a encore de ne rien demander, comme si la moindre petite chose était une faveur des plus onéreuses.

- Comment ça, ne rien demander ? s'étonna Rémus, les sourcils froncés.

- Il n'a contacté personne de la semaine parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la poudre de cheminette dans le salon et qu'il n'a pas osé demander sous prétexte – et je le cite – qu'il ne voulait pas déranger. Les elfes de maison sont pourtant là pour ça, entre autres…

- Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il faisait des cauchemars, réfléchit Sirius.

- Il place systématiquement un sort de silence sur lui avant de se coucher. Quand je l'ai confronté ce matin, il m'a avoué qu'il faisait cela pour ne pas réveiller sa famille parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire du bruit. Après ça, il s'est refermé comme une huître et je n'ai pas pu obtenir davantage d'informations. Je ne suis certes pas expert dans l'éducation des enfants, mais ceci me paraît quelque peu incongru et inhabituel, acheva Severus.

Il sucra son thé et le touilla calmement, attendant que la réalité des événements pénètre le cerveau des deux hommes en face de lui. Il prit une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Russe.

Une petite pointe discrète d'orange, une saveur d'Oolong…

Baïkal, sûrement.

Plus adapté à l'hiver, mais la journée avait été pluvieuse une fois le soleil matinal enfui.

Black avait du goût en matière de thé, mine de rien…

- Je vais tuer ces abrutis dégénérés de moldus !!!!! Cette sale engeance !!! gueula Sirius, se levant d'un bond de son nid douillet, d'une humeur massacrante.

- Siri, reste là ! le retint Rémus avec difficulté.

La pleine lune était proche et le loup bien réveillé. La colère grondait dans ses veines et il mourrait d'envie de lâcher la bride à la bête sauvage enfouie en lui mais il conservait suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir qu'une condamnation à Azkaban, qu'elle soit pour lui ou pour son mari, n'aiderait en rien Harry, bien au contraire. Sa force accrue était à peine suffisante pour maîtriser l'animagus furieux.

Sirius était hors de lui. Il avait conscience du fait que son filleul, et fils adoptif, n'avait visiblement pas eu une enfance heureuse mais là… Il savait par Harry, après moult négociations et coercitions diverses, qu'il avait été plutôt négligé par la famille de Lily. Seulement il n'avait pas idée à quel point. Au point de ne pas oser faire quelque chose s'il n'en avait pas reçu l'autorisation, noir sur blanc ?? Qu'avait-il eut le droit de faire chez ces gens ? A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer comme tout enfant quand il était petit… Et sortir, n'en parlons pas… Apparemment même pleurer après un cauchemar était interdit si le volume sonore dépassait par mégarde dix misérables décibels… Les bras puissants de son mari autour de sa taille l'empêchèrent de commettre l'irréparable et il passa de la colère noire à la dépression en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pendant toutes ses années pour qu'il soit craintif à ce point ? Je veux dire, même si c'est Rogue…

- Ravi de me voir dépourvu de mon statut de tortionnaire impitoyable, cingla le maître des potions, appréciant fort moyennement d'être considéré avec si peu d'humanité. Il reconnaissait qu'il encourageait ce trait lorsqu'il enseignait mais les Maraudeurs l'avaient connu à une époque où il ne possédait pas un caractère aussi affûté et avaient vu en lui bien plus faiblesses qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Autant avaient-ils abusé de cela dans leur jeunesse, autant ce sale cabot semblait avoir maintenant complètement oublié. Non pas que Severus ait la moindre envie de paraître humain et vulnérable à ses yeux mais un minimum de considération ne serait pas de refus. Black n'était-il pas techniquement son beau-père après tout ?

- Sssshhhh… Calme toi… Étriper les moldus n'y changera rien, tu sais. Je le ferais bien moi-même ce week-end pour la pleine lune, mais Harry a besoin de nous entiers, vivants et de préférence hors de prison, tu ne crois pas ? le berça gentiment Rémus.

- Mais…

- Non, pas de mais, Siri. Severus, je suis désolé… Est-ce que nous pourrions venir un jour, à ta convenance, pour parler avec lui de tout cela ? Peut-être pourrons-nous obtenir un peu plus de renseignements, ne serait-ce que pour savoir jusqu'à quelles extrémités ces viles créatures ont pu aller…, reprit Rémus en se tournant vers l'homme assis en face de lui.

Severus accepta l'excuse sans trop rechigner. Il pouvait comprendre en partie la réaction de son vieil ennemi. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus gentil et agréable qui soit et il était très clair que l'animagus s'inquiétait outrageusement pour Harry. Il ne pouvait décemment le lui reprocher, lui-même n'avait pas vraiment bien pris la nouvelle. Être marié à l'un de ses élèves était déjà problématique mais si celui-ci avait un passé de négligences, voire de maltraitances, la situation s'en retrouvait considérablement compliquée.

_Et Lucius qui me reproche de ne pas être aux petits soins… Quoique, s'il n'a pas l'habitude de l'affection, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'en faire des tonnes… Cela me simplifiera peut-être partiellement la tâche une fois passées ses défenses, en fin de compte…_

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu même si je ne pensais que passer un appel à l'origine… Sans les braiements d'un certain individu, suffisamment forts pour réveiller le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, je n'aurais pas quitté ma maison. Cependant, pour en revenir au sujet principal, vous pouvez bien évidemment venir. Pas demain, je dois commencer à préparer la potion Tue-Loup le matin et mon après-midi est réservée. Tout autre jour est pour le moment disponible.

- Je ne braie pas !!!!! protesta véhémentement Sirius. Je m'inquiète, nuance ! Et puis, c'est pas toi qu'on vient voir alors c'est pas grave si t'es occupé…

- Il est rare qu'Harry soit debout très tôt le matin si j'en crois ce que me rapporte Tiny et son après-midi est déjà programmée puisque nous avons prévu quelque chose, soupira Severus. Mieux vaut choisir un autre jour.

Il détestait partager sa vie privée avec Lucius bien qu'il soit un ami. Alors en parler à Black entre tous… La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en cet instant était de voir débarquer les deux hommes, le visage enfariné et la bouche en cœur, en plein pendant la promenade prévue pour le lendemain. Son mari lui donnait une chance, il n'allait pas la gâcher.

S'étant entendus sur la date du surlendemain, les trois hommes se séparèrent et Severus rentra chez lui. Il alla vérifier que son mari dormait toujours et que son alarme fonctionnait encore puis alla se coucher, épuisé. Il voulait profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, complète et reposante, mais quelque chose en lui espérait presque que le jeune Veela endormi à quelques portes de là cauchemarde, lui procurant une excuse pour se glisser en tout bien tout honneur entre ses draps.

**************

Chambre d'Harry, 10h30.

Harry s'éveilla péniblement.

Lorsqu'il parvint difficilement à décoller une paupière, il constata qu'il avait atterri Merlin sait comment au beau milieu du lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller sur lequel la tête de Severus avait reposé la nuit précédente.

Il était seul.

Il n'avait pas cauchemardé cette nuit… et son compagnon n'était pas venu.

Il le regrettait étrangement… Il dormait tellement mieux lorsque Severus le tenait dans ses bras. La sensation de sécurité qu'il éprouvait alors était indéniable.

Tout cela était vraiment perturbant…

Il remua pour faire disparaître le pli que les draps avaient formé sous son ventre. Se faisant, il réalisa que son bas de pyjama était poisseux et inconfortable. Le rêve l'avait mené plus loin cette fois… à sa plus grande honte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi toute sa vie…

Aussi rageant que cela soit, il pensait vraiment avoir besoin de voir Lucius. Le côté mangemoresque mis à part, le blond était un Veela depuis un bon moment… Il avait de l'expérience, sans oublier une parfaite connaissance des lois et coutumes sorcières grâce à sa condition de Sang Pur… Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'éclairer un peu sur ces sentiments pour le moins troublants qui l'agitaient depuis son anniversaire.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Il allait demander à son compagnon de faire venir Malfoy le plus tôt possible et insister pour que l'entretien se déroule en tête à tête… Il ne voulait pas dévoiler des dilemmes aussi intimes devant son mari. Non pas que le faire face à Lucius Malfoy le réjouisse mais il n'aurait pas à passer les prochaines dizaines d'années en contact rapproché avec lui, ce qui rendait cette perspective plus supportable pour le jeune Veela.

Respirant inconsciemment une dernière fois l'odeur apaisante de son compagnon, Harry se leva et son regard tomba sur le livre qu'il lisait la veille, sagement posé sur la table de nuit.

La mauvaise table de nuit.

Il se servait de celle placée de l'autre côté du lit, là où il dormait. Cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification : quelqu'un l'avait déposé à cet endroit.

Son compagnon était entré dans sa chambre après qu'il se soit endormi sur ces vieux rouleaux ? Une petite voix désagréable lui soufflait qu'il devrait en être horrifié mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il se sentait réconforté par l'attention de son compagnon. Il commençait tout doucement à s'habituer à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Brusquement, Harry se secoua et fonça dans la salle de bain. Il se faisait tard et le Veela ne pouvait concevoir d'aller à un rendez-vous avec son compagnon sans s'être au préalable pomponné…

*************

Résidence de Severus Rogue, salon, 14h.

Harry se tortillait nerveusement dans son fauteuil. Son compagnon n'était pas venu déjeuner et il craignait qu'il annule cette balade dans le parc sous un prétexte fallacieux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était paranoïaque et qu'il n'avait par ailleurs aucune raison rationnelle de se sentir aussi excité à l'idée de marcher dans l'herbe avec son professeur de potions, bien qu'il soit son compagnon, mais il en restait néanmoins tout chamboulé et l'espoir que peut-être quelqu'un l'apprécie, lui, Harry, et non l'image préfabriquée du Golden Boy insouciant qu'il projetait en permanence, le rendait presque hystérique d'enthousiasme. Il avait ses pères et ses amis, bien sûr, mais c'était différent et il n'était pas sûr que Ron voie au-delà de la façade protectrice qu'il s'était forgé avec les années, ce malgré leur amitié.

Severus ouvrit doucement la porte, remontant tout juste de son laboratoire dans lequel il s'était enterré depuis l'aube pour préparer la base de la potion Tue-Loup de Lupin.

Il n'avait pris le temps de faire une pause que lorsque Tiny lui avait apporté un vieux hibou, dépenaillé et à demi mort, avec son petit-déjeuner. Le dédain avec lequel l'elfe lui avait remis la pauvre créature, qui avait eu l'audace de venir s'écraser dans sa cuisine alors qu'il préparait le plateau de son maître, l'aurait presque fait éclater de rire, tant il était rare que le très philosophique Tiny se montre courroucé par autre chose que les manies et lubies du maître des potions. Il avait eu la surprise de découvrir, attachée à la patte de l'antique volatile, une missive d'Hermione Granger. Elle lui relatait par ce biais les événements survenus ces derniers jours au Terrier, n'ayant pas réussi à le joindre par cheminée lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la maison et ne souhaitant pas que les Weasley ne la surprenne en flagrant délit de ce qu'ils qualifieraient sans hésiter de haute trahison. Il en avait été un instant confondu. Il pouvait admettre que les Weasley ne soient pas follement désireux de voir celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur huitième enfant dans les bras d'un homme plus âgé, et ancien Mangemort de surcroît, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent être si étroits d'esprit. Il en était vaguement déçu. Oh, il n'avait jamais eu une très haute opinion de ces Gryffondors purs et durs, mais il les croyait plus loyaux envers les leurs. Si Harry ne s'était pas avéré être un Veela et si ses tendances sexuelles l'avaient porté vers les hommes, il aurait perdu une famille… Tout du moins une partie… Il lui semblait se souvenir que les jumeaux avaient expérimenté plus que leurs farces et blagues douteuses dans les murs Poudlard pendant leur scolarité. Il était probable que Molly et ses plus jeunes enfants ne tolèrent la présence de Black et Lupin dans leur foyer que parce que ce dernier était un lycanthrope, possédant les mêmes particularités qu'Harry dans ce domaine. Comment diantre allait-il bien pouvoir annoncer une telle chose à son mari ? Il avait clairement le sentiment qu'Hermione voulait se décharger du problème sur lui pour le moment. Il lui appartiendrait désormais de limiter les contacts entre Harry et ceux qu'il voyait comme une seconde famille. Il avait déposé la lettre en lieu sûr avant de reprendre sa potion, buvant distraitement son thé. Il n'allait pas laisser cette nouvelle, au demeurant désastreuse, lui gâcher sa journée, non, non… Il comptait bien profiter de l'opportunité qu'Harry lui avait offerte.

Severus regarda pendant quelques instants son Veela remuer entre les coussins. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il était tellement mignon ainsi, incertain et peu sûr de lui. Il était à mille lieues du Sauveur, arrogant et exaspérant dont Severus avait difficilement dû supporter la présence dans sa salle de classe durant six longues années. Il constata que le garçon avait fait des efforts vestimentaires… Il portait un pantalon noir relativement ajusté, ce qui était inhabituel étant donné sa préférence pour les vêtements larges et décontractés, et une chemise légèrement cintrée, d'un vert émeraude étincelant qui faisait délicieusement ressortir ses grands yeux en amande. Cette sortie allait être complexe à gérer… Les courbes délicates de son Veela le faisaient déjà réagir et il savait qu'il aurait très rapidement les nerfs à fleur de peau à le côtoyer d'aussi près tout un après-midi.

Il s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme le remarque. Il vit ses yeux s'allumer instantanément puis une rougeur diffuse se répandit sur les joues de son mari alors qu'il baissait la tête.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été présent au déjeuner, mais la base de la potion Tue-Loup est très instable à certains stades de sa conception et je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'éloigner, se lança Severus d'une voix douce.

- Pour Rémus ? demanda immédiatement Harry, relevant le visage, curieux. La bouffée de gêne accompagnant la joie de voir que son compagnon était venu disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- En effet. Dumbledore insiste pour que je continue à la lui fournir, d'autant plus maintenant.

Harry ne manqua pas le sarcasme piquant contenu dans cette toute petite phrase. Son compagnon avait fait des efforts pour ne pas hurler à pleins poumons sur ses pères depuis que son nom était sorti du chaudron, mais il était évident qu'il ne les appréciait pas plus que cela pour autant. Il en souffrait, incapable de se détacher de son compagnon, mais très proche de son parrain et père adoptif. Il se sentait coincé, étouffé par les rancœurs acides de leur jeunesse.

- Ah bon.

Severus nota le ton quelque peu contraint de son Veela et se douta que sa remarque ne lui avait guère plu.

Tant pis.

Il voulait bien ne pas chercher volontairement l'affrontement lorsqu'il serait dans la même pièce que les énergumènes qui l'avaient adopté, mais il n'allait certainement pas devenir un gentil petit chien à la botte des désirs de son Veela et obéir à tous ses caprices.

- Oui. Je dois d'ailleurs récolter quelques spécimens pour terminer la potion. J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas si nous faisons un petit détour par mon potager pendant que je te fais visiter le parc ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit honnêtement Harry. Après tout, un potager reste un jardin alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour observer son compagnon dans son élément ?

- Je dois récupérer mes gants en peau de dragon dans mon laboratoire, dans ce cas. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry. Le Veela était ravi de pouvoir contempler ce qui maintenait son compagnon éloigné de lui si souvent. Harry, quant à lui, redoutait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans un lieu maudit comme celui-là.

Bien qu'un peu surpris par l'enthousiasme recélé par la voix de son mari, Severus le précéda au sous-sol et lui tint ouverte la porte de son laboratoire. Il recommanda gentiment au garçon de ne pas s'approcher du chaudron bouillonnant contenant la potion Tue-Loup de Lupin pour ne pas risquer de la contaminer accidentellement.

Harry se perdit dans l'étude de la pièce pendant que son mari fourrageait dans un placard. Spacieuse, la cave était bien éclairée par de nombreux flambeaux astucieusement glissés dans les espaces disponibles entre les multiples rayonnages recouverts d'ingrédients, de bocaux divers et de nombreux livres, journaux et parchemins couverts de notes. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était incapable de nommer la plupart des plantes, insectes et racines qui encombraient les étagères. Il s'arrêta devant une fiole remplie d'un liquide visqueux d'un noir verdâtre repoussant, tentant de deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

Severus retrouva ses gants, tout au fond du placard, bien entendu, dissimulés derrière une pile de vieux parchemins jaunis. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient-elles jamais à leur place quand on en avait besoin rapidement ? Il avait beau être parfaitement ordonné, certains accessoires disparaissaient régulièrement comme par enchantement pour se retrouver dans les endroits les plus improbables… Peut-être devrait-il surveiller Tiny avec davantage d'attention ? Poussant un soupir inaudible et priant mentalement pour qu'Harry ne se soit pas enfui, il se redressa et aperçut son Veela devant l'une de ses armoires. Il regardait, l'air fasciné une fiole de bile de dragon albinos nain d'Alaska.

- Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement, se glissant derrière son mari. La bile de dragon te passionnerait-elle ?

- De la bile de dragon ? répéta Harry en se retournant.

Le Veela retroussa le nez de dégoût à l'idée qu'une potion puisse contenir un ingrédient d'apparence si répugnante. Il n'osa pas même en imaginer le goût... ou l'odeur…

_Adorable… QUOI ??? Oh la la, tu perds la tête mon pauvre Severus… Reprends toi!  
_

- C'est un ingrédient très cher et très utile. Mais allons plutôt profiter du grand air !

Severus sortit de son laboratoire, son Veela sur ses talons. Il guida le jeune homme vers une petite porte plus loin dans le couloir.

- Ce n'est pas le seul accès au jardin, je te rassure, précisa Severus en déverrouillant le lourd panneau de bois massif.

Le temps était heureusement clément cette après-midi là. Le soleil rendait la pelouse impeccablement tondue presque luisante et les parterres de fleurs resplendissaient. Les allées étaient recouvertes d'un fin gravier blanc ratissé à la perfection. Les arbres, au loin, restaient sombres et sauvages. Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander à son mari, d'une petite voix timide, si la forêt lui appartenait également. Il reçut une réponse affirmative et apprit par la même occasion que Severus se servait de la forêt pour obtenir certains ingrédients (ce qui ne le surprit pas le moins du monde) mais aussi parce qu'il aimait tout simplement s'y promener lorsqu'il décidait de s'octroyer un jour de congé et que le temps s'y prêtait.

Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs kilomètres dans le jardin parfaitement entretenu et dans les bois, devisant calmement de tout et de rien. Un Severus un peu gêné ayant complimenté Harry sur sa tenue et l'éclat de sa peau, magnifié par la teinte particulière de vert qu'il portait, se vit répondre par un petit Veela tout étonné et rougissant que le vert était juste sa couleur favorite et qu'il la portait simplement pour cette raison. Harry en profita pour retourner la question et osa demander à son compagnon s'il portait toujours ces robes épaisses ou s'il les retirait parfois. Severus eut sûrement l'air un peu ahuri lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles sortir de la bouche de son mari. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ses robes… Il expliqua qu'elles l'avaient beaucoup aidé à s'imposer lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner, puisqu'il n'était à l'époque guère plus âgé que les septièmes années. Elles étaient bien vite devenues partie intégrante de sa tenue et il n'y pensait plus. Harry sut ainsi que son compagnon préférait porter du noir ou du bleu sombre, à la rigueur un vert forêt très foncé, les teintes plus claires ne lui allant soi-disant pas au teint.

Ils en étaient à discuter de leurs goûts culinaires respectifs lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du potager de Severus. Harry regardait curieusement autour de lui, intrigué par toutes ces plantes inconnues qui auraient fait la joie de Neville. Encore un peu surpris par la confession de Severus sur sa passion pour les pâtisseries – ce dont personne ne se serait jamais douté à voir le maître des potions grignoter un toast sec le matin pour son petit-déjeuner à la table professorale de Poudlard et dédaigner systématiquement tout dessert à la fin des repas – Harry vint détailler de plus près une plante bulleuse d'un étrange rose pâle qui semblait comporter des sortes de lianes d'un vert fade, pendant que son mari ramassait des racines quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait vu avec quelle dextérité il recueillait les jeunes pousses ou les feuilles sensibles qui deviendraient ses futurs ingrédients et il ne pouvait se retenir d'extrapoler : ses mains aux longs doigts fins manipulaient-elles les potions avec la même douceur ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà observé le maître des potions exercer son art à Poudlard. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas s'introduire en cachette dans le laboratoire pour regarder son mari travailler, juste par curiosité…

Severus déposa avec précautions le dernier bulbe dans sa sacoche et retira ses gants. Il chercha son Veela du regard et le trouva tout près d'une plante dont il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte s'approcher sans prendre un minimum de précautions élémentaires, telles que des vêtements adaptés. Il ne manqua heureusement pas de remarquer le tentacule qui glissait sur le sol en direction de la jambe droite du jeune homme.

- HARRY !!! cria-t-il, ceinturant efficacement le Veela et le tirant en arrière.

Stupéfait et beaucoup plus inquiété par le cri de son compagnon que par le mouvement de la plante, qu'il n'avait au demeurant pas noté, il se retourna vivement lorsqu'un bras puissant vint enserrer sa taille pour l'attirer contre un corps souple et ferme. Il enfouit instinctivement son visage dans les robes de son compagnon pour que ce dernier le protège et le rassure. Ses muscles tendus par la surprise et, il fallait bien l'avouer, le mouvement initial de panique qui l'avait saisi quand son mari avait hurlé son nom, se relâchèrent progressivement sous l'action des petits cercles calmants que Severus faisait dans son dos. Son compagnon avait resserré son étreinte autour de lui et posé son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Il émettait de petits murmures rassurants et lui expliquait que la plante était très toxique et qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher sans être couvert des pieds à la tête par des vêtements spéciaux.

Severus babillait un joyeux non-sens dans l'oreille de son Veela et le sentait se décontracter entre ses bras. Merlin, il ne fallait pas quitter ce gamin des yeux une seule seconde ! Il lui avait fait une peur bleue… Il ne réussit pas, cela dit, à se mettre en colère contre son Veela. La façon dont il s'était blotti tout contre lui et dont il agrippait encore ses robes comme un chaton terrorisé était bien trop délicieuse pour qu'il puisse songer à lui reprocher son idiotie. Lorsqu'il sentit son mari entièrement relaxé contre son corps, son visage niché au creux de son cou, il se tut et profita juste de sa présence en tentant de contrôler ses hormones, bien décidées à ne pas rester sagement silencieuses. La caresse du souffle léger du Veela dans son cou lui donnait la chair de poule. L'odeur délicatement fruitée qui émanait du corps et des cheveux du jeune homme ne facilitait absolument pas la relaxation et Severus sentait malgré lui son excitation monter. Il craignait d'effaroucher son mari, qui ne pourrait pas ne pas s'en apercevoir, mais refusait tout net de le repousser. Qui sait ce qu'il irait encore lui faire comme bêtise après cela ?

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

Tout du moins, au départ.

Le Veela profitait de ces instants de paix, respirant l'odeur incomparable de son compagnon, et se laissant aller, sans la moindre honte, à savourer le sentiment puissant de protection qu'il éprouvait. Sentiment grandement renforcé par le fait que, pour une fois, il ne sentait pas d'amertume émaner de son compagnon.

Juste une sensation de calme…

Presque du plaisir…

Cela suffisait à apaiser cette atroce impression que son compagnon le détestait. Il se sentait tout à coup plus léger et se pressa davantage contre son mari. Il constata avec joie qu'il produisait un effet indéniable sur Severus. Ce fut cette preuve d'intérêt envers sa petite personne qui fit sortir Harry de son mode Veela-en-manque-d'affection.

Il se dégagea souplement de l'étreinte de son mari.

- Désolé, je voulais pas…, balbutia-t-il, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse ébouillantée.

- Il est impossible de contrôler son instinct. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser systématiquement, surtout pour cela, soupira Severus.

Il aurait bien gardé son jeune mari dans ses bras plus longtemps, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque et reprit la parole :

- J'ai gravement sous-estimé le besoin de contact d'un Veela avec son compagnon au départ ce qui m'a conduit à approfondir certaines de mes connaissances jusqu'ici relativement… académiques, dirons-nous, sur les Veelas et le lien qu'ils partagent avec leur compagnon. Je me suis rendu compte que, non seulement la présence quasi permanente du compagnon était nécessaire, mais qu'un contact… physique était tout aussi indispensable.

Devant le regard paniqué du Veela qui se méprenait visiblement sur le sens de ses paroles, Severus entreprit de clarifier sa pensée.

- Je ne sous-entends pas **ce** genre de contact. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à faire cela et je ne te demande pas de l'être. Je veux juste que tu me le dises si tu as besoin de ma présence. Nous pourrons sûrement trouver une occupation qui permette de pallier la situation… Comme s'installer à deux dans le canapé du salon pour lire, par exemple?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix. Il ne comprenait plus rien là.

- Pourquoi quoi ? s'enquit Severus, ne voyant pas le moins du monde où son Veela voulait en venir. Il en avait besoin, point à la ligne.

- Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi ? Je… Vous… vous me détestez et…

- Je te demande pardon ? l'interrompit Severus, estomaqué. Je ne te déteste pas.

- Comme si je ne sentais pas sans arrêt cette amertume, cette impuissance à se débarrasser de moi ! Ce… ce malheur en permanence…

La voix du Veela s'éteignit et il baissa la tête. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer comme une madeleine en face de son professeur de potions. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait se permettre une telle humiliation, pas maintenant. Cela le tuerait, il en était persuadé.

Severus en perdit temporairement la voix. Son chaton pensait qu'il le détestait ? Qu'il voulait se débarrasser de lui ?? Merlin ! Il n'était vraiment pas rendu avec lui !

- Harry, je… Cela n'a rien de personnel… Je sais que j'ai réagi de façon un peu cavalière au départ mais ce n'est pas contre toi en particulier… C'est la situation qui me pose problème. Je…

Severus soupira lourdement et reprit avec difficulté :

- Pendant dix-sept ans, j'ai servi deux maîtres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore. J'avais des ordres et il était hors de question d'en dévier ne serait-ce d'un millimètre. Pendant dix-sept longues et obscures années, je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur ma vie. Cela m'a rendu amer, il est vrai. Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, je pensais regagner le droit de faire ce que bon me semble. Puis mon nom est sorti de ce chaudron et encore une fois le choix m'était ôté. Alors oui, l'amertume est revenue et je me suis senti impuissant à contrôler mon existence. J'ai l'impression que je ne possèderai jamais cette liberté et il est dur pour moi de m'y résoudre. Je ne cherche pas à me débarrasser de toi, ni à te rendre malheureux. Je n'ai peut-être pas voulu ce mariage à l'origine, et je sais que personne ne serait capable d'aimer un être aussi froid et méprisable que moi, mais je compte bien tout faire pour que ça marche.

- Vraiment ?

Harry aurait souhaité dire quelque chose qui aurait sonné moins plaintif et désespéré à ses propres oreilles mais il ne parvint pas à contrôler sa voix et ne lui fit pas suffisamment confiance pour tenter de se rattraper. Il aurait voulu dire à son compagnon qu'il n'était pas méprisable, loin de là, mais les mots refusaient de sortir et restaient obstinément bloqués dans sa gorge.

Voyant dans quel état se trouvait le Veela, bien que celui-ci ait pris la précaution de baisser la tête pour ne pas lui montrer sa détresse, Severus sentit monter en lui une vague de culpabilité. Il voulait le rassurer pas le déprimer !

Il s'avança un peu pour combler l'espace qu'Harry avait mis entre eux en se dégageant et le prit tout doucement dans ses bras pour me pas l'effrayer.

- Bien sûr. Je… je suis loin d'être parfait et il est certain que je ne penserais pas à tout… Dis-moi si quelque chose pose problème, je ne suis pas… doué pour les relations personnelles.

Il raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps tremblant de son mari lorsqu'il le sentit pleurer. Il craquait. La tension émotionnelle accumulée depuis son anniversaire avait finalement raison de lui. Severus se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui en passant distraitement la main dans les douces mèches rebelles.

Harry ne voulait pas pleurer ainsi devant Severus, mais il ne put résister. Il cacha soigneusement son visage contre la poitrine de son mari et la gêne qu'il éprouvait ne fit que renforcer ses larmes. La présence silencieuse de Severus était étrangement réconfortante, plus qu'il ne l'aurait crue, et son malaise disparut peu à peu sous les caresses. Dès lors, les sanglots désespérés se calmèrent rapidement, laissant place à de petits reniflements entrecoupés de hoquets périodiques. Severus finit par se séparer de son mari, un peu à contrecœur, lorsqu'il cessa de pleurer et commença à se raidir dans son étreinte.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche, Severus lui interdit de s'excuser encore une fois.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! répliqua Harry, indigné.

- Autant pour moi, tu as la manie de t'excuser pour tout.

- Je… je crois qu'il faut que je parle avec Malfoy. Je…

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je crois… Je peux pas en parler avec Hermione, ce… c'est une fille, elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne sait que ce qu'il y a dans les livres et… enfin, je lui suis reconnaissant d'être venue pour me parler et tout, mais elle ne sais pas ce que c'est, finit la jeune homme, le regard suppliant.

- Soit, je vais lui demander de venir quand il le pourra.

- Demain ? demanda Harry, à la fois plein d'espoir et terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Pas demain après-midi en tout cas. Black et Lupin doivent venir pour le thé, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interloqué de son Veela.

- C'est vrai ?

Les grands yeux verts, étonnés et ravis, de son Veela, fixés dans les siens, Severus hocha la tête, hypnotisé.

_Ses yeux devraient être déclarés hors la loi par le Magenmagot, c'est inhumain !!_

Harry sourit.

Un beau sourire heureux.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoilà pile à l'heure, comme convenu, regonflée à bloc par une bonne semaine de vacances et pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre le boulot!

En attendant, un nouveau chapitre pour mes gentils lecteurs!! Un gros bisou à ceux qui me laissent des reviews!!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Manoir Malfoy, 23h.

Lucius Malfoy achevait de lire un dossier en prévision de sa rencontre avec plusieurs investisseurs le lendemain matin lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source du vacarme pour trouver un innocent hibou grand-duc noir empêtré dans les rideaux de la bibliothèque contiguë. Il reconnut sans peine le hibou favori de Severus et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu encore lui arriver pour qu'il lui expédie un message à une heure pareille.

Dépêtrant la pauvre bête de sa prison de tissu récalcitrante, Lucius reçut pour tout remerciement un coup de bec sur le dos de la main et le volatile, décidément d'une humeur massacrante, lui tendit impatiemment la patte pour qu'il s'empare du rouleau de parchemin quelque peu froissé par toute cette agitation.

Un tantinet ébouriffé par le sans-gêne caractéristique de l'animal, Lucius défit le lien qui retenait la missive de son ami et le hibou s'envola pour se percher sur une étagère, hors d'atteinte de l'homme.

Lucius soupira.

Si cette sale bête ne s'était pas enfuie sans demander son reste, elle attendait une réponse… Ce qui signifiait que Severus avait besoin de quelque chose… Il voyait venir un problème avec le jeune Veela de ce dernier et ne se sentait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour argumenter avec son vieil ami.

Il déroula néanmoins la lettre du maître des potions.

_Lucius,_

_Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que tu as d'ors et déjà refusé de t'entretenir avec mon mari au sujet de ses instincts de Veela, cela dit, je me dois de te présenter à nouveau cette requête, sur demande d'Harry cette fois. _

_Suivant ton conseil, j'ai arrangé pour lui une discussion avec son amie, Miss Granger, qui ne m'a pas personnellement semblé être des plus fructueuses mais qu'il a tout de même apprécié. Peu après, il a été étrangement surpris et excité d'apprendre que je connaissais un Veela et m'a immédiatement demandé à le rencontrer. Ayant appris ton nom, il a promis d'y réfléchir._

_Il m'a indiqué cette après-midi qu'il ne pouvait parler de tout avec Miss Granger, prétextant qu'étant une fille, elle ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait. _

_Je pense honnêtement qu'il ressent le besoin d'extérioriser certains aspects de sa condition mais personne à part toi ou Draco ne serait susceptible de le comprendre. Etant donné les années de haine respective qui séparent Harry de mon filleul, j'estime que tu es le mieux placé pour répondre à ses attentes dans ce domaine particulier, d'autant plus qu'il a requis ta présence. _

_Je serais absolument ravi de te recevoir à ta convenance, de préférence d'ici peu, mon mari s'avérant plutôt impatient. _

_Cordialement,_

_Severus_

Lucius prit le temps de relire une seconde fois cette surprenante missive. Severus appelait le garçon par son prénom dorénavant et lui octroyait le titre de mari sans rechigner… Il semblerait que les choses évoluent dans le bon sens.

Il ne pouvait nier que la situation l'avait dérangé lorsqu'il s'était rendu en toute hâte chez Severus à une heure matinale des plus indues. Il appréciait énormément cet homme austère et casanier et ne souhaitait pas le voir dépérir dans un mariage malheureux simplement parce qu'il refusait de communiquer alors qu'il avait un bonheur absolu à portée de main. N'étant pas aveugle, il avait bien vu que son ami tenait au jeune Veela. La magie de l'Union faisait son effet, comme toujours. Les deux membres d'un couple veela étaient sans conteste faits l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'ils puissent en penser.

Il savait qu'il irait chez Severus mais le ton de la lettre l'intriguait. Ce mélange de formalisme et de connivence n'était certes pas coutumier chez son ami. Un manque de concentration était rare de la part du maître des potions… Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose lors de l'après-midi en question puisqu'il semblait avoir au moins discuté avec son mari. Peut-être plus qu'une simple conversation ? Mais quoi ?

Inutile de se torturer, il n'aurait pas les réponses rien qu'en regardant un morceau de parchemin si intensément qu'il risquait d'y percer un trou.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le hibou perché sur l'un de ses ouvrages favoris, Lucius frissonna. Cet infernal bestiau avait trouvé le moyen de s'installer sur une édition originale qui n'avait, aux yeux de Lucius, pas de prix. Il ne voyait décidément pas ce que Severus trouvait à cette sale bestiole, mauvaise et sans le moindre respect pour la propriété d'autrui. Il appela l'un de ses elfes de maison et lui demanda de se débrouiller pour contraindre cette vile créature ailée à dormir dans la volière en attendant qu'il rédige une réponse et de le faire sans risquer davantage son fort rare et particulièrement précieux volume traitant des miniatures chinoises en jade du XIIIème siècle, dont il possédait par ailleurs une collection de belle taille, renommée dans le monde des amateurs d'art.

Ses précautions prises, Lucius déposa la lettre sur son bureau et se retira dans sa chambre.

- Des ennuis, mon cher ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix ensommeillée. Il est tard.

- Rien de grave. Une lettre de Severus est arrivée à l'instant où j'allais monter, répondit-il tandis qu'il se déshabillait.

- Oh…

- Quelques difficultés avec son Veela. Ma présence a été requise pour parler avec le garçon. Il semblerait qu'il estime que je sois le seul à pouvoir l'aider avec son instinct.

Lucius se glissa entre les draps de soie, aux côtés de sa compagne.

- Je présume que tu vas prendre le temps d'aller l'assister ?

- Oui… Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre de la part de Potter mais si cela peut aider Severus…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Tout se passera bien. C'est un jeune Veela qui n'a pas eu l'éducation que nous avons donné à Draco. Il ne peut pas comprendre tout ce qu'il ressent tout seul, répliqua simplement Narcissa.

- Je sais. Mais il ne me fait pas confiance, ce qui se comprend au demeurant parfaitement, alors la tâche risque d'être complexe.

- Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser demain, Lucius.

Lucius répondit en embrassant doucement sa femme puis il s'installa confortablement pour dormir, la tête blonde de Narcissa posée sur son épaule.

****************

Résidence Rogue, 8h.

Severus ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

Lucius ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, il lui restait encore à annoncer le comportement des Weasley à Harry et la potion Tue-Loup de Lupin n'allait se terminer toute seule…

Heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas du matin !

Il se contentait de massacrer allègrement ses toasts à grands coups de cuiller à confiture lorsque son hibou fit irruption dans la pièce, les plumes toutes hirsutes et le regard torve.

_Lucius me l'a énervé… Encore…_

Il tendit la main pour que l'oiseau se perche, ce qu'il fit sans grande précaution avant de tendre brutalement la patte droite, lui signifiant clairement qu'il avait tout intérêt à considérer l'utilisation d'un autre volatile s'il souhaitait encore délivrer un message dans la maison de fous qu'était le manoir Malfoy.

Severus lui caressa un peu la tête dans l'espoir de le calmer ce qui fut peine perdue. Le hibou se vengea en chipant un toast et se sauva vers son logis.

Le maître des potions se pinça brièvement l'arête du nez et déroula la réponse de Lucius.

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Je suis surpris d'une telle requête de la part de ton jeune époux. Je me ferais cela dit un plaisir de le rencontrer et de lui apporter des réponses autant que faire se peut. _

_Si ton offre fort généreuse de me présenter à ma convenance est toujours d'actualité, je me libérerais pour demain après déjeuner. _

_Amicalement,_

_Lucius_

_P.S : J'entends bien obtenir le récit des événements de ces derniers jours avant d'engager toute conversation avec ton Veela. Je m'en voudrais de passer à côté d'un élément important._

Severus soupira de soulagement. Il allait devoir subir un interrogatoire serré made in Malfoy mais avec un peu de chance cela en vaudrait la peine.

Si seulement son mari ne possédait pas un sourire ravageur, il ne tournerait pas bêtement Poufsouffle…

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Harry lui souriait.

Severus resta interdit devant la sincérité du sourire de son Veela. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une expression aussi libre de sentiments. Un bon Serpentard cachait toujours soigneusement ce qu'il ressentait et lorsqu'il exprimait ouvertement une émotion, elle se révélait factice et dissimulait la vérité.

Il regarda, tétanisé, son mari avancer tout doucement vers lui. Harry plaça timidement les bras autour de la taille de Severus, hésitant, et se nicha dans son cou comme un chat apeuré en quête de réassurance. Surpris, le maître des potions resta un instant raide et contracté dans l'étreinte de son Veela.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que son mari venait pour la première fois de faire un mouvement dans sa direction au lieu de le fuir, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se détendit. Il serra à son tour le corps souple du jeune homme contre lui et enfouit son visage dans la douce chevelure rebelle. Il embrassa tendrement les mèches odorantes.

Harry recula, un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait nullement prévu de se laisser aller ainsi, il voulait juste remercier son mari de s'occuper de lui.

Ils furent un peu mal à l'aise toute la soirée, l'un de ces moments où l'on sent qu'il existe une possibilité d'aller plus loin mais où l'on ose pas saisir cette opportunité de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'illusion.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Severus se secoua et descendit sans grand enthousiasme dans son laboratoire.

Sa nuit avait été courte.

Après avoir dîné, Harry s'était retiré tôt, probablement fatigué par les émotions de la journée. Severus était resté un long moment pensif, assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges bien chaude posée près de lui. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de monter se coucher, il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son mari, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Celui-ci était visiblement en proie à un cauchemar virulent. Severus était alors entré et sa présence avait instantanément calmé le jeune homme. Il en avait pris son parti et avait dormi dans le lit de son Veela, secrètement satisfait de profiter de la douce chaleur de son mari contre lui. Il s'était levé très tôt pour ne pas à avoir d'explications à fournir si jamais Harry se réveillait de bonne heure et le trouvait là, arborant de plus une fière érection des plus tenaces due à l'impitoyable combinaison des rêves et de la proximité de son Veela.

Repoussant les pensées peu constructives impliquant un joli petit corps nu, des draps de soie et du chocolat, Severus se concentra sur sa potion. Il était à peu près sûr qu'Harry ne goûterait que fort moyennement le fait qu'il empoisonne son père adoptif par inadvertance.

**************

Harry avait dormi toute la matinée.

Il se sentait frais et dispos comme lorsque son compagnon venait la nuit.

D'ailleurs n'avait-il pas eut un cauchemar ? Il s'en souvenait vaguement… Peut-être Severus était-il venu ? Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas resté en ce cas ?

Il ne lui resterait qu'à poser la question, si tant est qu'il ne se dégonfle pas le moment venu et que son mari accepte d'y répondre…

Tiny apparut, lui intimant de descendre déjeuner. Harry ne se fit pas prier, son estomac gargouillant joyeusement à la pensée des petits plats délicieux de l'elfe.

Attablé devant une assiette fumante de rosbif, saignant juste comme il aimait, Harry demanda d'une petite voix :

- Vous avez dormi avec moi ?

- N'avions-nous pas dit que nous emploierions le tutoiement ? insista gentiment Severus.

Devant l'air contrit du jeune Veela, Severus reprit :

- Désolé, je me doute que cela n'est pas simple pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais toléré un tel écart de langage de la part d'un de mes élèves. Cependant, j'ai bien passé la nuit dans ton lit. Quand je suis passé pour placer une alarme sur toi puisque tu persistes à user des sortilèges de silence, tu faisais un cauchemar. Ma présence semble te calmer donc je suis finalement resté.

Severus lut la question muette dans le regard de son mari : pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- J'ai pensé que cela te gênerait si j'étais présent à ton réveil, comme la dernière fois, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh…

Severus se consacra à son assiette pendant quelques instants avant d'annoncer la nouvelle de la venue de Lucius à Harry.

- J'ai écrit à Lucius hier soir. Il accepte de venir demain pour te parler.

Harry leva son regard émeraude vers Severus, les yeux brillants de gratitude. Severus espérait presque que son mari cesse de le regarder ainsi où il aurait bien du mal à conserver son attitude froide et rébarbative pendant ses cours avec les Gryffondor/Serpentard de septième année d'ici quelques jours.

*************

Résidence Rogue, salon, 15h.

Severus observait Harry qui se tortillait inlassablement dans son fauteuil. Il était amusé par la nervosité du jeune homme. Avait-on idée d'être si excité par la visite de Lupin et du sac à puces !

La cheminée ronfla et Rémus en émergea, vite suivi de son mari. Harry courut se jeter dans leurs bras.

Se sentant déplacé au milieu de ses effusions filiales, Severus préféra battre en retraite et regagner son laboratoire.

- Je vais aller achever la potion Tue-Loup, dit-il de son ton froid habituel.

Il disparut par la porte dans un tourbillon de robes.

Harry eut l'air interloqué pendant plusieurs secondes par la sortie de son compagnon puis se reprit et, en bon hôte, installa promptement ses parents dans des fauteuils bien moelleux et appela Tiny pour qu'il apporte le thé avec quelques pâtisseries dont il avait le secret. Le petit elfe, ravi de gâter quelques invités, revint porteur d'un plateau surchargé de gâteaux, accompagné d'une très belle théière en argent. Harry le remercia et entreprit de servir ses pères.

Chacun se retrouva bientôt pourvu d'une tasse de thé et d'une assiette de friandises diverses. Harry, tout excité et ayant déjà copieusement déjeuné, ne fit que grignoter quelques miettes par-ci par-là alors que Sirius faisait honneur aux délicieuses tuiles aux amandes, Rémus ayant, quant à lui, jeté son dévolu sur les madeleines toutes chaudes. Ils discutaient, de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement tout sujet sensible.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui ouvrit les hostilités :

- Je dois voir Lucius Malfoy demain.

- Quoi ? Ce Mangemort ?!! bondit Sirius, prêt à étriper Rogue sans tenir compte des états d'âme de son fils.

- Du calme Siri ! intervint immédiatement Rémus.

- Mais Moony…

- C'est un Veela, expliqua Harry d'une petite voix à peine audible sous le volume épouvantablement élevé de celle de Sirius.

- Harry, bien que je ne porte pas Malfoy dans mon cœur, je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'aider, le consola Rémus qui, contrairement à son insensible de mari, voyait très bien qu'elle était la démarche sous-jacente de son fils adoptif. Je sais que personne ici ne peut comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Oh, murmura Sirius, étonné. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Tu ne penses jamais à rien Siri, le taquina gentiment Rémus.

- Eh ! bouda l'animagus, faisant rire Harry.

Rémus redevint sérieux. Il savait que Sirius hésiterait à poser la question importante et qu'il s'y prendrait avec toute la délicatesse d'un troll des montagnes chargeant l'ennemi sur le champ de bataille.

- Harry ?

Ayant obtenu l'attention du jeune homme, le loup-garou poursuivit :

- Severus nous a invités aujourd'hui parce qu'il ne comprend pas certaines de tes réactions. Il espère que tu voudras bien nous parler de ce qui te gêne. Nous savons que ton enfance avec ta tante et sa famille n'a pas été facile mais nous ne saisissons pas très bien pourquoi tu n'oses rien faire sans avoir une autorisation express.

- Il… il…, paniqua Harry, se sentant tout à coup abandonné.

- Il ne cherche pas à te trahir… Il s'inquiète pour toi, le rassura Rémus, un peu surpris par ce moment de panique du Veela.

- Bien ce cela me tue de le dire, je crois qu'il tient à toi, mon ange. Il ne serait pas venu nous voir en plein milieu de la nuit sinon, renchérit Sirius.

L'animagus se rapprocha du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Harry tremblait, ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer. Une partie de lui était toute fofolle rien qu'à l'idée que son compagnon s'inquiète pour lui, bien que cela contrarie son instinct de protection envers son mari, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de refuser de parler de cette expérience.

- Je veux pas en parler, Siri…

- Je sais. Mais parfois il faut.

- Je…

- Ecoute, Harry, si tu veux que cette conversation reste strictement entre nous, nous garderons pour nous tout ce que tu diras. Ton mari a simplement pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise pour discuter de ça avec nous, plus qu'avec lui. Tu lui diras quand tu seras prêt à le faire, expliqua Rémus.

- Et si je suis jamais prêt ?

- Je pense qu'il se fera une raison. Je ne sais même pas s'il veut vraiment savoir. Il veut juste que tu te sentes chez toi.

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry, au bord des larmes. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que son compagnon voulait de lui et cela le rendait nerveux en permanence.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit Sirius.

- Je… D'accord, je vous le dis mais vous ne lui répétez pas, hein ?

- Promis, jurèrent en cœur les derniers Maraudeurs.

- Chez les Durley, je… j'ai vécu dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant 11 ans et je ne pouvais sortir pratiquement que pour les corvées. Je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à leurs affaires et je… je crois que… quand je ne me sens pas chez moi…

- Sshhhhh… le calma doucement Sirius.

Sa voix resta posée alors que son regard lançait des éclairs de fureur. Les yeux de Rémus devinrent d'une très jolie teinte d'un doré soutenu qui ne risquait pas diminuer d'ici peu étant donné la proximité de la pleine lune. Il ne ferait pas bon se trouver sur le chemin des deux hommes pour certains moldus…

Lorsque Harry eut reprit quelque peu ses esprits, il demanda s'il était possible de parler d'autre chose et vit sa requête acceptée sans protestation. Les trois hommes passèrent ainsi encore une bonne demi-heure en famille avant que Sirius et Rémus ne commencent à prendre congé.

Alors qu'ils allaient se munir de poudre de cheminette pour rentrer au Square Grimmauld, Harry les retint.

- Rémy, ta potion ! Je vais voir si elle est prête, attendez…

Harry se sauva de la pièce et courut pratiquement jusqu'au sous-sol sous le regard amusé des deux hommes. La façon dont le garçon passait d'un état quasi-dépressif à l'euphorie d'un jeune marié en voyage de noces était impressionnante. En parlant de voyage de noces, ils allaient devoir en toucher un mot à Severus… Quand toute cette histoire se serait tassée, il faudrait qu'il songe à offrir à leur fils une lune de miel digne de ce nom.

Harry se trouva bien vite devant la lourde porte du laboratoire dans lequel il avait l'interdiction formelle d'entrer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry toqua doucement puis poussa difficilement le bâtant. Il glissa la tête dans l'embrasure et appela :

- Prof… S… Severus ?

- Harry ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Severus, penché sur un chaudron fumant.

- Ben… en fait, hésita un peu le jeune homme alors qu'il se faufilait dans l'interstice, Rémy et Siri s'en vont alors je venais voir si la potion Tue-Loup était prête… C'est pas la peine de faire plusieurs voyages pour si peu…

- En effet. Les trois fioles sur le pupitre devant toi… Non, pas ça. C'est un flacon, pas une fiole. Je suis sûr que Lupin apprécierait peu d'avaler une rasade de venin d'Acromentula… sans compter la facture astronomique que je lui ferais parvenir.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Harry en reposant vivement le flacon incriminé. Pourquoi une facture ?

- C'est un ingrédient extrêmement rare donc, par-là même, extraordinairement cher.

- Oh… Bon, ben, je vais leur apporter…

Harry sortit du laboratoire et Severus soupira. Il allait devoir prendre sérieusement en main l'éducation de son mari. Il était hors de question que celui-ci se plante lamentablement à son ASPIC de potions, il en allait de sa fierté, et vu qu'il était capable de confondre une fiole et un flacon, il avait du pain sur la planche…

****************

Résidence Rogue, bibliothèque, 22h37.

Severus semblait plongé dans un obscur grimoire poussiéreux. En réalité son esprit vagabondait. Il avait cru percevoir une certaine déception dans le regard d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les raisons de son départ matinal et il n'était pas sûr d'en saisir le sens. Il se demandait par ailleurs comment le jeune homme avait su qu'il s'était introduit dans son lit. Toutes ces questions tournaient dans son pauvre cerveau torturé, sans espoir de réponse.

Peut-être que Lucius saurait… Il verrait bien demain.

Alors que Severus réfléchissait, une chouette d'un beau brun lustré fit son entrée au bras de Tiny qui considéra son Maître d'un air légèrement désapprobateur. L'elfe avait une sainte horreur des bestioles qui voltigeaient sans but dans sa cuisine, arrosant toute préparation culinaire existante de plumes indigestes. Il tendit sans un mot l'animal à Severus et disparut.

Intrigué par ce volatile inconnu, Severus le délesta de son fardeau et déroula le parchemin après avoir fait sortir la petite bête par la fenêtre. Aucune réponse n'était visiblement attendue.

_Severus, _

_J'ai pensé qu'un petit compte-rendu de la visite s'imposait. _

_Tout d'abord, laisse moi de te dire qu'Harry a été fort surpris de ton départ un peu froid. Ton odeur, que je perçois parfaitement sur lui, doit sûrement y être pour quelque chose… J'ai l'impression qu'il a pris l'habitude de voir de son mari une facette plus tendre que celle qu'il expose aux yeux du monde…_

_Trêve de bavardages, nous sommes venus pour une raison précise, outre celle de voir notre fils, bien entendu, et Harry a fini par nous parler. Il n'a accepté de le faire que contre la promesse que nous ne dirions rien. _

_Son comportement est bien lié à ces moldus. Je ne peux en dire davantage mais il retombe dans ses anciens schémas de protection lorsqu'il ne se sent pas chez lui. Au vu de sa réaction, je suis persuadé qu'il a beaucoup de difficultés à admettre que tu puisses tolérer sa présence, ne parlons même pas de la souhaiter. _

_Harry a toujours eu des insécurités plus ou moins marquées et la situation actuelle, combinée avec ses angoisses de Veela, doit le rendre encore plus avide de réconfort que de coutume. J'ose croire que l'entretien qu'il va avoir avec Lucius Malfoy l'éclairera sur ses réactions viscérales._

_J'espère qu'un jour il te fera suffisamment confiance pour t'en parler, après tout personne n'est plus à même de le consoler que son compagnon. Il est aussi également possible qu'il ne puisse jamais se confier sur ce point, la confiance n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il recherche… J'avoue que je suis perplexe. _

_Cordialement, _

_Rémus_

_P.S : Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec la précédente discussion mais Sirius et moi voudrions néanmoins savoir si tu envisages d'emmener notre fils en lune de miel lorsque la situation sera plus calme entre vous…_

Maudit.

Il était maudit, tout simplement.

Pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il jamais le laisser en paix ? Était-ce trop demander ?? Il était condamné à souffrir entouré de manipulateurs plus exaspérants les uns que les autres !

Tout d'abord, le Lord qui voulait toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde, ensuite Dumbledore qui savait toujours tout sur le monde et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : vous faire faire pile ce que vous ne vouliez pas faire ! Puis Lucius qui, curieux comme une belette, fourrait toujours son nez aristocratique dans ses affaires. Et maintenant Lupin qui prenait un malin plaisir à renifler sa vie privée !!

Marre à la fin !!!

Severus, bien qu'il apprécia la peine qu'avait pris le loup-garou de lui relater les événements de la veille, était furieux contre cette énième intrusion dans sa vie et il alla se coucher affreusement tôt, claquant la porte derrière lui.

**************

Laboratoire de potions, 14h.

Severus éminçait tranquillement une racine d'asphodèle, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait soutenue avec son mari au déjeuner.

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Installé confortablement à la massive table de la salle à manger, Severus se demandait comment aborder le sujet. Il savait que son mari détestait les potions et il subodorait qu'il ne serait pas fou de joie qu'il lui propose de le remettre à niveau pour son ASPIC, mais cette collaboration présentait l'avantage d'éviter au jeune Veela un plantage spectaculaire à son examen tout en leur permettant de passer du temps ensemble, ici comme à Poudlard lorsque les cours auraient repris.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard concerné d'Harry alors qu'il annihilait ses courgettes sous de violents coups de fourchette.

- Tout va bien ? demanda une petite voix inquiète, le tirant de l'élaboration de ses stratagèmes.

- Oui. Je réfléchissais, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux suspicieux du garçon.

Balançant par la fenêtre l'approche subtile qu'il préparait, il se lança, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry continuerait à le regarder bizarrement tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse satisfaisante.

- Je pensais que je pourrais te donner des cours particuliers en potions en prévision de ton ASPIC.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Cela nous serait mutuellement profitable, je crois. Tu pourrais progresser et nous aurions du temps à passer ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'Albus n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Le Veela sautillait intérieurement, ravi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son compagnon et très curieux d'enfin le voir travailler.

Soulagé de la réponse positive du jeune homme, Severus se tourna enfin vers son assiette et la purée de courgettes qui s'y trouvait dorénavant.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter les lamelles d'asphodèle dans la préparation bouillonnante juste à côté de lui, une alarme retentit.

_La grille. Comptez sur Lucius pour toujours respecter les coutumes à la lettre…_

Il était en effet des plus impoli d'arriver par la cheminée quand une heure n'était pas explicitement convenue entre l'hôte et son invité. Quant à transplaner directement chez les gens, et bien, il s'agissait du summum de la goujaterie.

Severus éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et lança un puissant Recurvite pour le nettoyer avant de sortir par la petite porte proche de son laboratoire et gagner l'entrée de son domaine.

Lucius attendait patiemment derrière la grille en fer forgé que son hôte vienne lui autoriser l'accès à sa demeure. Il remarqua bien vite la haute silhouette toute de noir vêtue du maître des potions qui se hâtait, traversant le parc.

Severus ouvrit la grille, invitant le blond à entrer. Ils se saluèrent et remontèrent l'allée vers la porte principale avec la nonchalance que seuls les amis de longue date peuvent atteindre, devisant calmement.

Chemin faisant Severus prit les devants, sachant ce qui l'attendait :

- Vas-y, interroge. Je n'y couperai pas quoi que je fasse…

- Direct à ce que je vois… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de noter dans ta lettre que tu ne rechignais plus à appeler ton mari par son prénom…

- Cela m'a paru une bonne idée, bien que j'ai hésité une ou deux fois au départ.

- Se serait-il passé quelque chose récemment ? J'ai trouvé que ta missive manquait de ton mordant habituel, s'enquit Lucius, amusé.

- Je… Il… il m'a serré dans ses bras et il a un sourire qui devrait être interdit, soupira Severus. Voilà, je deviens Poufsouffle, c'est atroce !

- Il a donc fait un pas dans ta direction, c'est positif… Ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure pour les crises de Poufsouffisme carabinées, je connais ça… Tu ne pourras jamais t'en défaire mais elles seront limitées à ton époux. C'est une conséquence de l'Union : tu tombes amoureux. Ton caractère ne changera pas pour autant.

- C'est loin de me rassurer, grommela Severus.

Devant eux, en bas des marches qui descendaient de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait Harry. Alors que Severus allait introduire formellement son mari auprès de Lucius, interrompant fort opportunément les questions du blond, le jeune homme gronda.

Lucius se figea instantanément et interpella Severus :

- Eloigne toi de moi. Rapproche toi de lui mais ne passe pas trop près, contourne le et place toi derrière lui.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis. Il est en pleine crise de jalousie et je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi.

- Jalousie ? demanda Severus, estomaqué que quiconque puisse être jaloux de sa proximité parfaitement amicale et platonique avec Lucius, un Veela lié à sa compagne depuis de nombreuses années.

- Il me perçoit visiblement comme un rival potentiel alors si tu voulais bien désamorcer gentiment la situation avant qu'il ne juge plus prudent de m'étriper pour faire bonne mesure, je t'en serai gré, grinça Lucius entre ses dents serrées, ses yeux refusant de quitter le Veela qui n'avait pas cessé de gronder.

Severus se décida à obéir aux injonctions de son ami et vint se placer derrière Harry dont le regard trop brillant ne dévia pas un instant du grand blond en face de lui. Le jeune homme arrêta de grogner mais ne fit pas un mouvement.

Severus savait qu'il devait calmer le Veela. Il s'approcha doucement de lui :

- Harry ? Harry ?

Devant l'absence de réaction du garçon qui fixait toujours Lucius avec une intensité effrayante, Severus posa presque timidement la main sur l'épaule de son mari. Les muscles durs et tendus d'Harry se détendirent progressivement sous ses doigts.

- Harry ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- S… Severus ?

- Shhhhh… Tout va bien. Lucius est un vieil ami, le rassura Severus, enlaçant la taille de son mari et l'attirant contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, tournant ses grands yeux perdus vers son mari, cherchant malgré lui le réconfort du corps puissant sur lequel il s'appuyait. Seule la présence éminemment pesante de Lucius l'empêcha de se retourner pour enfouir le visage dans la robe de Severus, laissant à l'odeur délicieuse de son compagnon le soin d'apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

- Ceci, mon cher, était une crise de jalousie veela, répondit Lucius, soulagé. Vous avez du estimer qu'un homme bien fait de sa personne n'avait pas sa place aussi près de votre compagnon.

- Euh… Désolé…, s'excusa piteusement Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, personne n'a été blessé. Mais si vous pouviez vous souvenir la prochaine fois que je suis un Veela heureux en ménage et qu'il n'y a donc aucune raison d'éprouver une quelconque jalousie à mon encontre, j'en serai ravi.

Un Harry affreusement gêné rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et marmotta vaguement des paroles inintelligibles.

- Bien, si nous entrions ? proposa Severus.

- Volontiers !

Harry ne répondit rien mais suivit les deux hommes à l'intérieur, le bras gauche de Severus lui enserrant toujours la taille.

Severus conduisit tout son petit monde dans le salon et se préparait à installer son mari et son invité lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit :

- Puis-je te parler en privé, Severus ?

- Bien sûr.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma avec un claquement sec lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Lucius le remarqua et ajouta avec un petit sourire amusé :

- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai nullement l'intention de traîner votre mari hors de la pièce. Nous resterons en contact visuel si cela peut vous tranquilliser, je requiers seulement l'utilisation d'un sort de silence pour discuter à l'aise.

- Oh, rougit Harry, pris en flagrant délit de jalousie une nouvelle fois.

Severus s'éloigna de quelques pas en compagnie de Lucius et ce dernier éleva une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

- Maintenant qu'il ne peut plus nous entendre, dis moi ce que vous faites tous les deux.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'insurgea Severus.

- Je t'en prie, je ne te demande aucun détail personnel, simplement ce que vous faites quand vous êtes ensemble. Je ne peux pas m'aventurer dans cet entretien à l'aveuglette, je risquerais de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans le vouloir.

- Et bien, pas grand-chose… Une promenade avant-hier, une discussion dans la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours… Il dort toute la matinée et compulse de vieux bouquins l'après-midi. Je lui ai proposé des cours de rattrapage de potions pour qu'on puisse prendre un peu de temps.

- Pourquoi ne le réveilles-tu pas le matin à une heure convenable ? s'étonna Lucius, connaissant parfaitement les habitudes strictes du maître des potions.

- Il ne dort pas de la nuit. Tu veux que je le prive de sommeil ? Il va sûrement apprécier, railla Severus.

- J'ai noté un fort besoin de contact de sa part tout à l'heure, après sa crise. Donc j'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas intimes. Qu'est-ce qui le maintient éveillé ?

- Cauchemars. Ma présence le calme, apparemment.

Lucius hocha la tête et mit fin au sort. Il alla s'asseoir en face du jeune Veela qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux pendant leur courte entrevue.

- Tu nous laisses, Severus ? A moins qu'Harry ne souhaite ta présence ? Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, n'est-ce pas ? commença Lucius. A en juger par l'air un peu effrayé du garçon blotti dans le fauteuil d'en face, il ferait mieux de prendre les commandes, tout du moins au début.

- Euh… Oui, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. Je… je préférerais qu'on reste seul, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Severus comprit que son jeune mari n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler devant lui et, bien qu'il soit un peu contrarié qu'Harry soit plus enclin à parler avec Lucius qu'avec lui, il ne protesta pas et appela Tiny avant de quitter la pièce, lui ordonnant de s'occuper d'eux.

- Harry, je sais que nous n'étions pas vraiment en bons termes jusqu'ici mais je ne suis ici qu'en tant que Veela. Pour être honnête, ma situation et la vôtre ne sont pas tout à fait identiques puisque je suis un Veela dominant, mais nous avons les mêmes réactions face à de nombreux événements. Normalement votre famille aurait du s'occuper de votre éducation en tant que Veela ou en tant que compagnon potentiel. Par la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une part, et de Dumbledore d'autre part, cela n'a pas été fait.

- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vient faire là-dedans ? s'emporta Harry. Malgré le fait qu'il en veuille au vieux sorcier d'avoir précipité son mariage de la sorte, il lui restait fidèle et prit extrêmement mal la remarque de Lucius.

- Il n'est pas directement en cause, mais sa politique d'ouverture aux moldus l'est. Voyez-vous, la société sorcière a depuis toujours des racines profondes dans le monde magique. La majorité des anciennes familles ont des créatures magiques pour ancêtres, et, mis à part pour les loups-garous qui perdent tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes à chaque pleine lune, il s'agit d'un héritage recherché car il décuple les pouvoirs magiques et assure à la prochaine génération une descendance puissante. Puisque les mâles soumis des diverses espèces magiques peuvent porter des enfants, l'homosexualité est un phénomène courant et accepté par toutes les vieilles familles. Il va de soit qu'étant requis de chaque homme d'engendrer un héritier et de sauvegarder son nom, un homosexuel non lié à une créature magique devra se marier avec une femme mais il restera libre d'exprimer sa sexualité en prenant un amant. Ce n'est qu'un arrangement comme un autre.

- C'est… ça ne peut pas être toléré… s'obstina Harry en secouant la tête. Les Dursley avaient souvent insisté auprès de son cousin sur l'anormalité de ces gens.

- C'est un problème pour les moldus seulement. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'estime qu'il est délétère pour un enfant sorcier né de moldus d'être élevé dans ce monde. Il s'agit de politique mais si Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé opportun de vous placer chez la famille moldue de votre mère, vous auriez été élevé par une famille de sorciers, sûrement une grande famille étant donné le prestige qui vous auréolait déjà, et cela aurait fait partie de votre éducation, au même titre que les coutumes et lois ancestrales qui régissent notre monde. Rien de tout cela n'est enseigné à l'école, la charge en reste à la famille. C'est la position que défendait le Lord avant de perdre toute retenue et de massacrer à tours de bras et je pense qu'il avait raison sur ce point.

- Evidemment, vous êtes un Mangemort !

- Je suis un Veela avant tout et un Veela protège sa famille quoi qu'il advienne, rétorqua Lucius un rien froidement. Je n'ai personnellement rien contre les moldus et je trouve certaines de leurs inventions plutôt utiles, mais je suis contre le fait que parce que certains sorciers ont été élevés dans ce monde, ils rejettent en bloc notre culture pour tenter d'imposer la leur. Ils créent plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

- C'est faux. Hermione est née-moldue et elle me soutient !

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas les préjugés que vous avez vous-même.

Devant l'air à la fois interloqué et presque vexé du jeune Veela, Lucius jugea primordial de clarifier sa pensée.

- D'après ce que m'a dit mon fils, Miss Granger est une sorcière douée bien qu'un peu énervante. Elle possède visiblement un esprit ouvert et s'est, somme toute, bien intégrée dans notre monde, à l'exception de la S.A.L.E… Mais tout à chacun défend à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie une cause perdue d'avance. Voyons cela comme une erreur commise dans la fougue de la jeunesse. Mais je digresse… Globalement, cette jeune fille a adopté la plupart de nos coutumes, tout du moins celles qu'elle connaît, et si tous les autres nés-moldus en faisaient autant, nous n'aurions pas de difficultés, sauf celles que posent quelques familles réactionnaires comme les Weasley.

- Ils ne sont pas réactionnaires ! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cette déclaration de Lucius Malfoy.

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne le soient et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous soyons ennemis depuis des générations. Ils sont fréquemment appelés 'traîtres à leur sang' mais pas pour les raisons que vous pouvez imaginer. La société un peu recluse que forment les grandes familles de Sang Purs ne les méprise pas pour leur amour des moldus mais pour leur reniement de certaines de nos traditions les plus anciennes. Par exemple, ils ne respectent l'homosexualité que si l'un des partenaires est une créature magique. Je sais de source sûre qu'Arthur n'est pas si étroit d'esprit à ce sujet mais sa femme est plus stricte. Des préjugés, encore une fois, bien que ceux-ci soient un peu différents des vôtres.

- Mais…

- Je sais, vous n'avez pas de préjugés et je fais erreur sur toute la ligne ? sourit Lucius, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

- Ben, je…

- Je ne critique pas votre réaction à ce mariage, Harry. La faute incombe aux moldus bas de plafond qui vous ont élevé. Vous savez, les Veelas viennent au monde sans préférence sexuelle. Une ardoise vierge. Cela est nécessaire puisque la magie ne se base nullement sur le sexe pour déterminer les couples. Une fois en possession de son héritage, un Veela ne s'intéresse, de toute manière, plus qu'à une seule personne. Le fait que vous soyez persuadé d'être hétérosexuel vient sûrement d'avoir voulu vous conformer à ce que votre famille attendait de vous pour ne pas être différent une fois de plus mais vous ne pouvez pas l'être. Il n'y a rien de mal, de malsain, de dégradant ou de pervers dans le fait de vivre avec un homme dont vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de tomber amoureux.

Harry avait baissé la tête et seules les pointes de ses oreilles, d'un bel écarlate, indiquait ses sentiments.

- Dites moi, honnêtement, était-ce si terrible avec Severus ? demanda Lucius gentiment. Il ne voulait pas le braquer et cela impliquait de lui faire sortir la tête du sable dans lequel il l'avait enfouie.

- Non, répondit une toute petite voix très gênée.

- Et sa présence ne vous aide-t-elle pas à vous sentir mieux quand vos sentiments deviennent hors de contrôle ?

- Il me calme… Je sais pas pourquoi.

- Je présume que vous êtes conscient du fait que tout Veela a besoin d'un contact au moins physique, au mieux sexuel, avec son compagnon et ce très régulièrement ?

Ayant reçu un petit hochement de tête, Lucius reprit :

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en déclarant que vous n'avez pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis la nuit de noces…

Harry releva brutalement le visage et regarda Lucius comme une chouette dans la ligne de mire d'un balai de compétition en plein match de Quidditch.

_Enfin, il me regarde…_

- Vous avez besoin, viscéralement besoin, de votre compagnon. Puisque vous n'avez pas une relation suffisamment aisée pour être intimes, il faut que vous passiez un temps considérable près de lui, de préférence dans ses bras ou dans le même lit la nuit.

- C'est pour ça que je dors mieux quand il vient pendant un de mes cauchemars ?

- Oui. D'une part, il stoppe le rêve et d'autre part, il apaise le lien par sa simple présence. Plus vous restez éloignés l'un de l'autre et plus le lien se fera désagréablement sentir.

- Et pour…

- Oui ?

- Pour les autres rêves ? demanda Harry, d'une jolie teinte pourpre.

- Vous voulez dire, ceux qui sont embarrassants au réveil ?

Devant une improbable intensification de la rougeur du jeune homme, Lucius pensa qu'il avait vu juste.

- Ils sont normaux. Ils resteront jusqu'à ce que votre vie sexuelle soit heureuse et épanouie. A chaque fois que vous serez frustré ou trop éloigné de votre mari, ils reviendront. Pour ma part, mon séjour à Azkaban, bien que d'une durée modérée, a été un véritable enfer sur ce plan…

- Mais je ne suis pas… frustré, murmura Harry, un peu dépassé. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à intégrer d'un seul coup et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, notamment sur la conception qu'avait Lucius Malfoy de la société sorcière.

- Peut-être pas consciemment. Après tout, vous étiez vierge au mariage, non ?

- Il vous l'a dit, blanchit le jeune Veela, horrifié.

- Merlin, non. Severus n'aurait jamais l'indélicatesse de mentionner cet élément devant un tiers. Je suis un Veela, voilà tout. Les Veelas soumis sont très souvent vierges avant leur mariage. On ne sait pas très bien pourquoi. Une certaine répugnance à être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que leur compagnon, apparemment. Il existe probablement une raison plus sensée mais personne n'en a connaissance. Les Veelas dominants ont au contraire tendance à explorer leur sexualité avant leur héritage.

- Vous… vous…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, trop gêné, et un peu choqué, de ce que cela sous-entendait.

- Vous voulez savoir si j'ai pratiqué cette exploration ? s'amusa Lucius. Bien sûr ! J'étais jeune et curieux. Je n'avais pas de préférence pour les garçons ou pour les filles et je savais que je passerai toute mon existence avec la même personne. Pourquoi ne pas tester auparavant ce à quoi j'allai renoncer à dix-sept ans ?

Lucius lança un petit sourire très serpentard au jeune homme qui se tortillait, affreusement mal à l'aise, sur son fauteuil.

- Il est normal que cela vous mettre mal à l'aise. Les Veelas soumis sont généralement extrêmement pudiques quand ils ne sont pas avec leur compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire au début quand vous avez parlé de compagnon potentiel ? demanda Harry, tout d'abord parce que ce point l'intriguait, mais également pour changer de sujet au plus vite.

- Tout simplement que tous les jeunes sorciers sont potentiellement le compagnon ou la compagne d'un Veela et qu'il y a certaines lois à prendre en compte. Un sorcier ne peut pas refuser un Veela. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un meurtre et le rejet d'un Veela est puni comme tel. Cela peut paraître surprenant pour un né-moldu et des accidents peuvent survenir juste parce qu'ils ignorent qu'un simple 'non' peut tuer la personne qui leur parle.

- Je ne l'avais pas envisagé sous cet angle… murmura pensivement Harry.

Il se rencogna dans son fauteuil moelleux pour réfléchir, ayant l'impression qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que Lucius voulait dire.

* * *

_Suite et fin de l'entretien au prochain numéro... (Pas taper l'auteur!!)  
_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde!!

Voilà enfin la suite de la discussion entre Lucius et Harry! La preuve qu'il n'était nullement utile de frapper l'auteur!! lol!

* * *

Info de dernière minute : j'ai obtenu récemment l'autorisation de traduire une nouvelle fic. Elle est actuellement en cours d'écriture donc j'espère de tout cœur que son auteur la terminera mais elle n'a pas encore laissé tombé une seule de ses fics donc j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir mener ce projet jusqu'au bout. Je commencerais la traduction dès que j'aurais un peu de temps devant moi !

* * *

Petite dédicace pour **Vampyse** : merci pour tes idées sur la déco d'intérieure un samedi soir sur msn… Le coussin ne ressemble pas du tout à notre discussion mais il t'appartient !!

* * *

Petit cadeau pour ma bibiche **Antocyane** : Bon Anniversaire, ma belle !!!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Lucius appela doucement Tiny. Il ne voulait pas perturber le jeune Veela pensif, il avait beaucoup à intégrer avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Il commanda du thé à la petite créature, qui l'obligea avec célérité. Il se servit une tasse de thé puis en posa une à portée de main du jeune homme, au cas où.

Lucius hésita un long moment avant de se laisser tenter par un macaron à la pistache qu'il dégusta, observant les mimiques expressives du garçon en pleine réflexion. Il ressemblait un peu à ce personnage de conte moldu… Alice… quand elle tombe dans le terrier du lapin blanc, bien que la comparaison d'un Malfoy avec un lapin soit offensante.

Inconscient de l'amusement de Lucius, Harry pensait.

Il savait qu'il avait d'énormes lacunes vis-à-vis de la culture sorcière. Après onze années passées dans un placard sans même savoir ce qu'était un sorcier et sans le moindre petit cours de rattrapage ou d'initiation, il ne pouvait guère prétendre à mieux. Le peu qu'il avait appris à ce sujet venait des interminables sermons d'Hermione sur l'histoire de la magie ou autres billevesées qu'il préférait écouter seulement d'une oreille, soucieux de ménager la patience de la jeune femme qui pouvait partir dans des crises épouvantables si elle se sentait snobée, comme intensifier son discours si elle percevait un intérêt trop marqué.

L'un dans l'autre, il devait admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde dans lequel il vivait si l'on omettait l'art de tuer des mages noirs.

Lucius l'avait surpris… Il s'attendait à une attitude arrogante et déplacée, comme celle de son fils, mais non. Oh, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ne lui avait pas plu, bien au contraire, mais il ne l'avait pas pris de haut, pointant son ignorance. Il réalisait tout doucement que le monde qu'il voyait jusqu'ici en noir et blanc, les deux teintes pures limitées par une belle coupure bien nette, était en fait un magma grisâtre, plus ou moins sombre.

Il savait, quelque part, que Lucius avait raison et que la décision de Dumbledore de l'envoyer servir d'elfe de maison chez les Dursley était mauvaise mais jamais il n'avait envisagé que Dumbledore puisse ne pas être entièrement blanc.

Tout comme il n'avait jamais songé au fait que Lucius puisse se montrer humain. Le blond avait visiblement très mal pris l'accusation qu'il lui avait jetée à la figure, insinuant que le génocide des moldus entrepris par Voldemort était le point sur lequel il adhérait aux idées de ce psychopathe. Jamais l'idée que l'homme puisse avoir également eu à protéger sa famille pendant la guerre, et que cela impliquait des sacrifices, ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Harry piocha distraitement dans l'assiette de macarons, qui était apparue Merlin sait comment sur la petite table, et grignota le gâteau sans y penser.

Le monde dans lequel évoluait Lucius était… compliqué, un peu effrayant, mais étrangement plus libre que celui d'Harry. Il n'en revenait pas que, dans la bonne société, on puisse se marier et aller voir ailleurs en toute simplicité. Il sentait ceci dit que cela ne s'appliquait pas à lui. La jalousie dévorante qui l'avait animé lorsqu'il avait vu son compagnon papotant nonchalamment avec Lucius comme il l'avait fait avec lui deux jours auparavant ne laissait pas place au doute, aussi surprenant que cela soit. Il ne voyait aucune raison logique d'être jaloux. Non seulement les deux hommes n'étaient pas si proches que ça mais, de plus, il n'était pas amoureux de Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry dégagea un coussin mal placé dans son dos et l'amena sur son ventre, le papouillant vaguement d'une main tout en se demandant si Lucius pouvait avoir raison pour les Weasley… N'importe quoi pour éviter de s'attarder davantage sur cette troublante question de sentiments.

Se remémorant son mariage, Harry dut convenir que Ginny avait piqué une crise de nerfs, mais bon, elle était presque sa petite amie avant cette déplorable affaire. Une certaine violence et quelques crises de larmes étaient de mise. Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas eu l'air très enjoué, mais il épousait un homme plus âgé et notoirement détestable, qu'attendre d'autre leur part dans ces circonstances ? Les jumeaux avaient été joyeux et très enthousiastes, comme à leur habitude. Peut-être ne voyaient-ils rien de mal là-dedans ? Ron l'avait intrigué. Non pas qu'il y ait réellement prêté attention sur le moment, après tout il venait de se marier et était pétrifié rien qu'à l'idée de la nuit de noces, mais son ami n'avait même pas dit un mot. Certes il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à du réconfort venant de Ron mais au moins à un petit mot maladroit et emprunté, suivi d'interminables excuses gauches. Là, rien. Ce point demanderait des éclaircissements… La rentrée était proche, il pourrait peut-être s'arranger avec Severus pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley et tirer tout cela au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Inscrivant une note mentale pour se rappeler de demander la permission à son mari, Harry se demanda si Rémus et Sirius étaient vraiment les bienvenus au Terrier finalement. Pas que qui que ce soit ait fait la moindre remarque mais maintenant il avait comme un doute… Après tout les loups-garous n'étaient pas très respectés… Il allait devoir demander des précisions… Et pas qu'à ce sujet…

Cette histoire de proximité à maintenir avec son compagnon le mettait mal à l'aise… Il voulait bien admettre avoir des préjugés sur la sexualité en général mais il n'était plus avancé pour autant. Qu'est-ce que Lucius sous-entendait par proche de son compagnon ? Jusqu'où devait-il aller ? Il n'était certainement pas prêt à… enfin bref, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Lucius se délectait d'un pénultième biscuit, aux amandes celui-là, lorsque qu'Harry émergea de sa rêverie et se saisit du thé qui, grâce à un charme qu'un Lucius d'une humeur généreuse avait placé sur la tasse, était encore bien chaud. Il constata bien vite la tragique diminution du nombre de macarons dans le plateau et regarda Lucius, amusé.

- Vous êtes aussi gourmand que lui.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit innocemment Lucius. Il savait pertinemment à qui Harry faisait allusion mais il avait noté l'hésitation du jeune Veela lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de son compagnon. Quant à savoir si cela avait un lien avec la crise de jalousie dont il venait de les gratifier ou si le garçon n'osait pas énoncer le prénom de son, mari, il allait le découvrir.

- Vous êtes aussi gourmand que S… Severus, Mr Malfoy.

- Appelez moi, Lucius, je vous en prie, Harry. Vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés avec le prénom de votre mari, si je ne m'abuse…

- Je… Il est mon professeur depuis des années et très strict sur la politesse… C'est difficile de ne pas l'appeler professeur ou monsieur…

- Je vois… Avez-vous peur qu'il ne réagisse mal si vous l'appelez familièrement ?

- Ben… oui, un peu, admit Harry.

- N'est-ce pas lui qui vous a demandé de le faire ? s'étonna faussement Lucius. Il savait que jamais le jeune Veela timide qu'il avait sous les yeux n'aurait pris la liberté d'appeler son ami par tout autre terme que son titre académique, tout du moins lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

- Si, murmura Harry, tout à coup un peu honteux. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'être lâche, à ne pas oser prononcer un nom, et un Gryffondor n'est jamais lâche !

Lucius vit le sursaut de fierté passer dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis et fut satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main en manipulation de Gryffondor.

Toujours utiliser leurs émotions.

- Dans ce cas, je doute qu'il critique le fait que vous fassiez ce qu'il vous a demandé, conclut Lucius en prenant un dernier macaron à la framboise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête là où il allait finir par grossir…

- Peut-être… Je… Ça m'angoisse, c'est tout.

- Je sais que Severus cultive son apparence impressionnante et qu'il a parfois un tempérament un peu vif mais il ne va sûrement pas passer à côté d'une chance d'être aimé pour lui-même.

Harry fixa Lucius, sidéré.

- C'est là le sens profond de l'Union avec un Veela. Un amour pur et simple. Autant que quelque chose puisse être simple lorsque vous et Severus êtes concernés… Nous tombons toujours amoureux de notre compagnon ou compagne. Severus a été beaucoup déçu par le passé et il est devenu amer. Avoir la chance d'épouser quelqu'un qui l'aimera sans se soucier de l'image publique qu'il donne est inespéré.

- Mais… mais…

- Vous avez fait une belle crise de jalousie pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à nier qu'il est amoureux de son mari, le titilla Lucius.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit violemment.

- Mais… je… je ne l'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? implora Harry.

- En réalité, si, répondit Lucius, un peu surpris par le plaidoyer du jeune Veela. Il vous a calmé extrêmement vite tout à l'heure. J'ai bien noté que vous aviez très envie d'un contact plus prolongé avec lui et que ma présence vous a gêné. C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. Un Veela n'est pas aussi avide de contact juste après une crise de jalousie sans raison.

Lucius passa judicieusement sous silence le fait que le manque d'intimité de leur couple renforçait considérablement le besoin en question. Il devait comprendre qu'il aimait son mari, non ? Quelques ruses me seraient point de trop…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par contact ? marmonna Harry si bas que Lucius eut quelques difficultés à comprendre ses paroles.

- Je veux dire que vous devez passer du temps près de lui… Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ? s'enquit diplomatiquement Lucius.

- Dites toujours…

- Comment vous sentez-vous quand il vous prend dans ses bras ou quand il vous embrasse ? Je sais que ma requête peut vous paraître d'une effroyable indiscrétion, mais je pense sincèrement que vous avez besoin d'extérioriser ce que vous ressentez. Je vous assure que je n'ai aucune tendance voyeuriste.

- C'est très gênant… je…

Harry s'arrêta, la respiration hachée, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Il ne… m'embrasse pas et quand il… Au chaud… et je crois… que je me sens… en sécurité… C'est bizarre…

- Il est naturel que vous vous sentiez en sécurité avec lui. Vous protéger fait partie de ses attributions en tant que compagnon. Cela dit, ce point est à double sens. Vous éprouvez également le besoin viscéral de le protéger. S'il se trouve près de vous et en danger, vous allez réagir instinctivement pour l'en écarter, un peu comme la crise de jalousie de tout à l'heure, expliqua Lucius, cachant sa stupéfaction devant le fait que Severus n'ait pas même embrassé son Veela depuis le mariage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rougit incontrôlablement Harry.

- Mais encore ? demanda Lucius, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser s'épanouir un sourire devant la pudibonderie du garçon, le choc passé. Encore un point sur lequel Severus devrait donner quelques explications…

- J'ai l'impression de faire… une… fixation sur son cou…, chuchota Harry d'une voix tremblante, le visage d'un carmin à faire pâlir d'envie une rose rouge.

Lucius faillit éclater de rire et ne se reprit qu'au dernier moment. S'il commençait à rire, tout serait fichu et Harry se refermerait comme une huître. Il s'attendait à une révélation tellement plus scabreuse !

- J'avoue n'y avoir jamais songé, admit Lucius sans se compromettre.

- Sa peau est tellement douce…

Harry semblait parti dans un monde intérieur, lointain et la rougeur de sa chair diminua.

- Ses yeux… Merlin… Si intenses, profonds…

Lucius était à la fois satisfait de voir que le jeune homme éprouvait visiblement une certaine attirance pour son compagnon et un peu gêné d'entendre parler d'un homme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de vingt ans en ces termes. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, après tout. Il avait insisté pour savoir ce qu'Harry pensait… Au moins était-il sûr que le blocage n'était physique mais ancré par son éducation, ou plutôt par l'absence d'une éducation décente.

Le regard brumeux du jeune Veela était rempli d'un désir contenu et désabusé.

Lucius était sûr à présent que tout s'arrangerait pour Severus même s'il n'avait jamais considéré l'homme comme étant le moins du monde séduisant.

Un sifflement irrité lui fit lever les yeux sur un Veela d'une mauvaise humeur palpable. Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Sa réflexion avait sorti Harry de sa transe et il était évident que le jeune homme n'avait point goûté la critique. Ses yeux verts brillaient bien trop dangereusement pour le confort de Lucius, lui rappelant fort inopportunément la couleur d'un Avada Kedavra.

- Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, Harry. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'insulter Severus. C'est un très bon ami, auquel je tiens beaucoup, mais je ne trouve d'intérêt qu'en ma compagne, tenta de l'apaiser Lucius.

Harry se calma et rougit, un peu perturbé d'avoir réagi de la sorte, avec une telle vivacité pour un commentaire qu'il aurait lui-même fait quelques semaines auparavant sans le moindre remords.

- Désolé…

- Vous êtes tout excusé. Je vous ai prévenu que vous auriez tendance à vouloir le protéger, le taquina Lucius.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'indistinct avant de demander d'une petite voix s'il pouvait poser une question.

- Mais, bien entendu. Faites...

- Vous m'avez dit que le sang de créatures magiques était considéré comme un atout pour une famille mais pas pour les loups-garous. Je… je… en fait, je…, bafouilla lamentablement Harry, incapable de formuler correctement sa pensée.

- Vous voulez des précisions sur le statut de votre père adoptif ? l'aida Lucius.

- Euh, oui, acquiesça Harry, soulagé que le blond ait compris quelque chose à son babillage.

- En réalité le cas des loups-garous est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Tout d'abord, il est vrai que qu'un lycanthrope subissant ses transformations mensuelles n'est pas considéré comme un point positif. Cela dit, tout enfant né avec les gènes de la lycanthropie mais n'exprimant pas les transformations sera au contraire un partenaire potentiel très recherché par certaines familles. Il apportera des sens plus aiguisés, une force physique supérieure et une certaine résistance à des sorts offensifs.

- Vous voulez dire que si Rémus a un enfant…

- N'allez pas trop vite en besogne, jeune homme, l'avertit Lucius. Vous mettez le carrosse devant les Sombrals. Il faut bien comprendre que, dans plus de 80% des cas, les enfants naissent porteurs de la maladie. Dans de rares cas, ils en sont totalement exempts. La combinaison des gènes lycanthropes avec l'absence de transformation est donc assez rare, mais possible. Tout dépend du hasard et, dans une moindre mesure, de la puissance du géniteur.

- C'est pour cela que l'on tolère le mariage des loups-garous ?

- Il y a longtemps, les lois étaient encore plus dures pour eux. Ils devaient être obligatoirement stérilisés, quand ils n'étaient pas tués sans distinction, et n'avaient pas le droit d'être avec leur compagne ou compagnon. Un reniement de la magie elle-même si vous voulez mon avis. Bref, après de nombreuses années de batailles acharnées, les lois ont été assouplies en ce qui concerne leurs droits au mariage et à la reproduction. Je dirais que c'était un bon début, quoique timide. Il est dommage qu'il n'ait pas été poursuivi. Ces améliorations ont eu lieu il y a 3 siècles, précisa-t-il pour Harry qui ne suivait visiblement pas très bien la chronologie des événements. C'est cela qui a permis à Lord Black d'épouser Mr Lupin. Bien que cette union soit légale, reconnue et protégée, elle reste assez mal vue par une certaine branche conservatrice de la société dont nous avons déjà discuté.

- Autrement dit, les Weasley ne supportent leur présence qu'à cause de moi ? C'est ça ? s'échauffa Harry.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire… En partie, probablement. Ils n'ont pas de préjugés notables à l'égard des loups-garous, pour autant que j'ai pu en juger. Mais je pense qu'ils peuvent éventuellement avoir un souci avec le fait que Mr Lupin ait épousé un homme, un Sang Pur d'une grande lignée de surcroît. Vous savez, bien qu'ils se soient éloignés de la société formée par les vieilles familles suite à de nombreuses prises de positions malheureuses, les Weasley ont toujours voulu en faire plus ou moins partie. Je connais suffisamment Arthur pour savoir qu'il n'en a strictement rien à faire, tant qu'il est heureux. Mais son père était beaucoup plus ambitieux et je pense que si Molly Prewett a épousé le fils héritier de la famille, c'est en partie dans l'espoir de retrouver une place sociale digne de celle que sa famille occupait avant sa ruine financière. Je ne doute pas de leur affection sincère à votre égard et ils respectent les anciennes traditions établies pour les créatures magiques, mais je suis persuadé que les événements de ces derniers mois ne les ont guère enthousiasmés.

L'air pitoyablement déconfit d'Harry lui fit mesurer ses propos :

- Cela dit, il ne s'agit que de spéculations de ma part, basées sur des opinions publiques… Rien ne prouve qu'ils ne perçoivent pas les choses différemment dans l'intimité de leur famille. Il vaudrait mieux les confronter avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Il avait bien l'intention de savoir avec exactitude où il se situait sur l'échelle de valeurs de la famille Weasley… Ils avaient semblé si accueillants avant cet héritage… Ils n'avaient apparemment pas de problèmes avec la présence de Rémus et Sirius… Peut-être parce qu'ils les connaissaient depuis longtemps ? Et ils n'avaient pas hurlé à la trahison lorsqu'il était devenu évident qu'il était un Veela…

A moins que…

A moins qu'ils n'aient estimé qu'il serait lié à leur fille ?

Il ne pouvait nier éprouver une certaine tendresse pour elle mais il les considérait un tantinet présomptueux dans cette affaire… Après tout, le monde était vaste et les communautés sorcières, bien que dissimulées, restaient nombreuses.

- Vous croyez qu'ils auraient voulu que je me marie dans la famille ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix indécise.

- Vous auriez sans conteste représenté un atout non négligeable mais est-ce suffisant ? Je ne saurais vous dire… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez épousé Severus, il leur faudra bien se faire une raison.

- Je ne suis pas normal, hein ?

Le ton désespéré d'Harry n'échappa nullement à Lucius qui peinait à saisir comment ce garçon pouvait sauter ainsi du coq à l'âne sans arrêt.

- A quel titre ? hésita légèrement Lucius.

- Je devrais… je ne sais pas… ne pas avoir peur d'être avec mon… mon… mari… Je… je n'arrive même pas à le dire !

- Harry, vous avez élevé dans un milieu hautement homophobe, Severus ne s'attend pas à ce que vous sautiez dans son lit. Il m'a semblé un peu vexé, le jour où vous êtes allé visiter sa réserve, que vous lui ayez clairement indiqué avant le mariage qu'il n'y aurait aucun contact entre vous mis à part la consommation requise. Je pense cela dit qu'il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de tout ce dont nous avons parlé. Severus, bien qu'il soit Sang Mêlé, connaît parfaitement les traditions, mieux que bien des sorciers de sang pur, et, étant lui-même homosexuel dans une société des plus tolérante, il ne voyait bien évidemment pas le problème. Je présume qu'il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir un problème plus profond que les insécurités traditionnelles liées à la perte de votre virginité.

- Vexé ? Je l'ai vexé ? paniqua le jeune Veela.

- Calmez-vous… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation sans que l'on lui explique. Je vous assure qu'il ne vous en veut pas. Son orgueil a été légèrement froissé, rien de plus.

- Mais… mais…

- Shhhhh… Rien du tout. Severus est un homme bien, ce qui signifie qu'il refusera de vous mettre ne serait-ce que mal à l'aise sur ce point, et tant pis pour son orgueil.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'embrasse jamais ? demanda un Harry tout timide et rosissant.

- Vous voudriez qu'il le fasse ? insista doucement Lucius. Il tenait là quelque chose d'important et n'allait pas le laisser filer, aussi personnel et intime que cela soit.

- Je sais pas trop, admit Harry avec une certaine répugnance. Devant l'autel, c'était…

- Oui ? le poussa gentiment Lucius.

Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry se défile, ni qu'il insiste trop lourdement… Un cauchemar à réaliser même pour un Serpentard aussi rusé et expérimenté que lui. Ce simple petit mot pouvait être juste ce qu'il fallait au garçon pour parler ou bien tout le contraire. Impossible de le savoir à l'avance.

Quand Harry ne répondit pas, Lucius pensa qu'il avait été trop inquisiteur et renonça à insister sur ce point.

Finalement, le jeune homme reprit sur un ton un peu lointain :

- J'ai eu l'impression que ça avait de l'importance pour lui. C'était… doux… tendre même… mais il ne l'a jamais refait alors je… j'ai peur que ça n'ait pas eu de sens finalement, admit le Veela, une grosse boule en travers de la gorge.

- Savez-vous quelle forme a pris sa bague ? demanda Lucius à brûle pourpoint.

- N…non. Je n'ai jamais fait attention…, répondit Harry, étonné.

- Les bagues d'un couple veela sont très révélatrices. Plus elles sont complexes et détaillées, et plus l'union sera forte. Chacune d'entre elles représente le membre du couple qui ne la porte pas. Plus elles comporteront de détails, plus le couple sera en communion. En regardant sa bague, vous aurez une idée de la profondeur du lien entre vous. Pas tel qu'il est aujourd'hui mais tel qu'il sera quand les difficultés actuelles seront abolies.

- Oh… murmura Harry, son regard se déportant instinctivement vers la bague qui ornait sa main gauche.

Le joli serpent brillait calmement à son doigt, superbement ciselé. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu la curiosité de chercher à voir la bague de son compagnon.

- Et vous pourriez aussi tout simplement lui poser la question, je suis persuadé qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir discuter un peu avec son mari. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur qu'il vous repousse sans cesse. Croyez moi, il veut faire en sorte que votre couple fonctionne, assura Lucius.

Le regard plein d'espoir que lui lança Harry lui remémora les paroles de Severus. Il n'y avait pas que le sourire qui devrait être interdit…

Il comprenait maintenant sans difficulté la raison pour laquelle son ami était si rapidement tombé sous le charme du jeune Veela aux grands yeux verts. Il était d'une adorable innocence, blotti dans son fauteuil, serrant sur son ventre un coussin gris perle aux délicats motifs chinois, brodés de rouge.

- Avez-vous encore quelque chose à me demander, mon cher ? interrogea gentiment Lucius. Vous semblez avoir épuisé vos questions pour le moment.

- Euh… Il n'y a rien qui me vient, là…

- Je pense que vous avez suffisamment de nouveaux éléments à intégrer pour aujourd'hui. Cela dit, si d'aventure une question devait vous turlupiner à un moment ou à un autre, et si tant est que vous n'utilisiez pas cette ignoble chouette noire appartenant à Severus, vous serez le bienvenu quelle que soit la requête que vous souhaiteriez exposer.

- Chouette noire ? demanda Harry, intrigué par la subite étincelle de haine qui avait transpercé dans la voix de l'homme.

- Cet infernal volatile n'entraîne que catastrophe sur catastrophe et je souhaiterais voir mon manoir survivre à la présence de cette furie ambulante.

- Promis, je ne l'utiliserai pas, répondit Harry, franchement amusé. Il se demanda ce que cette pauvre bête avait bien pu faire pour se mettre ainsi l'aristocrate à dos.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Lucius se leva et prit congé du jeune Veela, lui assurant qu'il trouverait son chemin.

Une fois sorti du salon, il se dirigea vers le sous-sol et le laboratoire de son ami. Il frappa poliment à la porte et attendit la réponse du maître des lieux. Le battant s'ouvrit sur un Severus un peu énervé.

- Votre entretien est terminé ? s'enquit-il, un sourcil délicatement levé.

- Je pense que ton mari est à court de questions pour l'instant. Il a besoin de réfléchir, répondit Lucius. M'escorterais-tu jusqu'à la grille ? Il faut que je te parle.

- Mais, bien entendu.

Severus sortit de son laboratoire, refermant la porte derrière lui, et guida Lucius jusqu'à la petite porte donnant dans le jardin. Les deux hommes émergèrent dans une allée, sous le soleil de l'après-midi, et prirent très lentement la direction de l'entrée du domaine.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton mariage. Ton mari est perturbé par sa soi-disant éducation mais rien de plus, entama Lucius.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il lui faudra un certain temps pour se débarrasser du bourrage de crâne homophobe que ces _moldus_, cracha-t-il dédaigneusement, lui ont fait subir mais il a exprimé un tel espoir lorsque je lui ai dit que tu voulais que ton couple marche que je suis persuadé qu'il te faudra simplement l'apprivoiser. Son esprit n'est pas prêt encore mais son corps hurle littéralement le besoin d'être réclamé par son compagnon.

Severus le regarda totalement incrédule, ce qui, chez le maître des potions, se traduisit par un haussement d'un demi millimètre du sourcil droit et une légère dilatation des pupilles.

- N'étant pas un Veela, tu n'as pas su interpréter les signes mais ils sont là. Ses rêves, les tiens…

- Comment ça, les miens ? s'offusqua Severus. Il n'avait parlé de ses rêves à personne !!

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, Severus. Le sommeil empêche tes barrières d'Occlumens d'être au summum de leur efficacité et des rêves aussi puissants peuvent s'infiltrer.

- Explique-toi, répliqua vertement Severus.

- Soit, soupira Lucius, indiquant à son ami un banc près d'un massif de fleurs.

Ils s'installèrent et Lucius, après avoir pris quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées, entama son exposé :

- Tu sais qu'il existe un lien entre le Veela et son compagnon, lien qui permet à chacun de ressentir les émotions de l'autre, débuta Lucius, s'attirant un bref signe de tête de la part de Severus. Chez la plupart des sorciers, ce genre de discours est inutile et c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne trouve aucune référence bibliographique à ce sujet. Il existe, après tout, peu d'Occlumens dans notre monde. Le lien est normalement à double sens, permettant au Veela de savoir si son compagnon est heureux ou non, et au compagnon de sentir lorsque le Veela glisse dans une phase de dépression. Tu as toi-même récemment expérimenté la rapidité avec laquelle une dépression pouvait atteindre des profondeurs abyssales chez un membre de mon espèce. Dans ce cas, le lien sert à protéger le Veela, faisant en sorte que son compagnon vienne le consoler quand quelque chose menace son équilibre.

- Mais je ne sens absolument rien émaner d'Harry, objecta Severus.

- Occlumencie. Tes boucliers sont systématiquement levés. Réaction au demeurant parfaitement compréhensible après vingt ans d'espionnage pour deux mages puissants et complètement cinglés si tu veux mon avis. Ce qui fait que tu bloques inconsciemment toute sensation émanant du lien. Sauf dans ton sommeil. D'où les rêves.

- Mais ils ont commencé…

- Dès l'instant où tu as revu Harry après son héritage, je me trompe ?

- Non, mais le lien n'existait pas à ce moment-là…

- En effet. Il s'agissait alors du Veela appelant son compagnon. Vois-tu, les phéromones affectent plus ou moins tout le monde, sauf ceux qui sont véritablement amoureux ou qui sont destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Elles ont cependant la particularité d'être plus active chez le futur compagnon, et s'accompagnent pour lui de rêves intenses.

- Mais le lien est créé maintenant, alors pourquoi les rêves continuent-ils ?

- Je te l'ai dit, son corps hurle. Littéralement. Tu l'entends toutes les nuits. Et j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre quelqu'un parler de toi comme il l'a fait…

Lucius dissimula un sourire lorsqu'il vit une légère rougeur grimper le long des joues pâles de son vieil ami. Severus n'avait jamais été prude, ni prompt à rougir, ce qui en disait long sur le contenu de ses nuits oniriques.

- Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer. À chaque fois que ton Veela se sentira sexuellement frustré ou qu'il éprouvera le besoin de réaffirmer le lien, les rêves reviendront. En ce moment, il y a probablement un peu des deux.

- Qu'a-t-il dit de si étrange ? demanda Severus, tentant de reprendre le contrôle son corps, et accessoirement de la conversation pour l'éloigner du sujet épineux de ses rêves et de ses réactions lorsque son Veela était impliqué.

- Ce qu'il a dit n'était pas étrange en tant que tel mais j'ai été quelque peu surpris de la description pleine de passion qu'il a fait de tes yeux… Ma stupeur s'étant bien malgré moi exprimée à haute voix, il s'est hérissé comme un chat en colère, plaisanta Lucius.

Severus grommela vaguement ce qui aurait pu, avec beaucoup d'imagination, passer pour une phrase.

- Essaye juste de laisser glisser un peu tes barrières mentales de temps à autre, pour voir comment il se sent, reprit Lucius, revenant au sujet initial. Les sensations sont généralement moins précises pour le compagnon que pour le Veela, encore que tout dépende de la force du lien.

Severus le regarda bizarrement et Lucius se sentit obligé d'éclaircir ses paroles :

- Plus le lien sera fort et plus vous pourrez ressentir les sentiments de l'autre. C'est très variable, il n'y a pas de règle dans ce domaine.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un commun accord et reprirent leur périple vers les grilles. Chemin faisant, Severus s'enquit de la santé de son filleul.

- Draco va bien. Il refuse la potion de révélation. Je sens que le début d'année va être compliqué…, soupira Lucius.

- Il existe un moyen pour couvrir les phéromones ?

- Aucun qui soit réellement efficace. Nous disposons d'anciennes recettes de famille mais il va tout de même attirer tout ce qui bouge dans Poudlard dès qu'il y mettra un pied. Ce qui n'empêche pas _monsieur_ de refuser de se simplifier l'existence ! Il estime qu'il est plus sûr de découvrir la personne qui lui est destinée à l'ancienne mode, soi-disant.

- Je vais devoir prévoir des mesures de précautions supplémentaires dans les dortoirs des Serpentards… Merci de me prévenir.

- Je t'en prie, déclara Lucius, une main sur la grille d'entrée de la résidence de Severus. Oh, avant que j'oublie ce petit détail, pense à embrasser ton mari de temps à autre.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il m'a dit que tu ne l'avais embrassé qu'une seule fois, devant l'autel. Je trouve cela fort inconsidéré de ta part, mais peu importe, il est mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce baiser.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna honnêtement Severus. Dans son souvenir, ce baiser était très doux, très réussi même.

- Il a eu la sensation que cela avait un sens pour toi, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple obligation que l'on t'aurait imposée, mais comme tu ne l'as plus jamais embrassé depuis, il en doute maintenant.

- Mais… mais… Évidemment que cela avait un sens ! Que veut-il que je fasse, moi ? J'arrive, je l'embrasse et je repars ? C'est insensé !!

- Cela me semble en effet peu opportun, s'amusa Lucius. Habitue le doucement à toi, à ta présence. Ça finira par venir tout seul. Rassure le sur tes sentiments dans l'intervalle.

- Mouais… Il ne pourrait pas faire simple pour une fois dans sa vie, non ? ronchonna Severus.

- J'en serais confondu, mon cher, se moqua Lucius avant de transplaner, laissant derrière lui un Severus hésitant vainement entre éclater de rire et étrangler le blond pour sa répartie.

**************

Salon, pendant ce temps.

Harry se resservit une tasse de thé et entreprit de la siroter tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts papouillant le coin gauche du coussin bien installé contre lui.

Lucius connaissait-il suffisamment Severus pour lui affirmer sans se tromper que celui-ci voulait bien d'Harry ? Qu'il n'était pas juste une obligation supplémentaire que l'on avait posée sur les épaules du professeur ? Severus lui avait dit lui-même qu'il souhaitait faire fonctionner ce mariage mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment ou qu'il change d'avis sans prévenir.

Il ne remarqua pas l'entrée discrète de son compagnon.

**************

Severus se glissa doucement dans la pièce, regardant pendant quelques instants son Veela maltraiter un innocent coussin.

Il s'avança derrière le fauteuil de celui-ci.

- L'entrevue s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Euh… oui, répondit Harry, sursautant légèrement à l'interruption impromptue de ses pensées.

Severus vint prendre place sur le sofa qui séparait les fauteuils dans lesquels son mari et son meilleur ami étaient précédemment installés. Il repoussa quelques coussins aventureux et invoqua une tasse de thé. Il se servit et trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage chaud, laissant son dos revenir au contact du dossier et ses muscles se détendre.

Severus ne s'y attendait guère mais ce fut Harry qui débuta la conversation.

- Je n'ai pas reçu de hibou avec la liste des livres pour la prochaine rentrée, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant. Il n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec les approches subtiles mais il ne pouvait pas décemment aborder Severus bille en tête.

- Cela me parait logique… Il n'y a nul besoin de fatiguer une quelconque volaille pour te faire parvenir une liste dont, en tant que membre du corps professoral, je possède un exemplaire.

- Oh, marmotta Harry.

- Je pense qu'une après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse s'impose dans des délais raisonnables, hasarda Severus. Il savait pertinemment où son jeune époux voulait en venir.

- Je… je pourrais y aller avec Hermione ? Et Ron ?

- Bien sûr.

La légère hésitation dans la voix de son mari fit naître un soupçon dans l'esprit d'Harry.

- Mais encore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je crois que je devrais te montrer quelque chose auparavant, répondit Severus, un peu déconcerté par le ton de son Veela. Je ne savais pas trop comment t'annoncer cela alors j'ai repoussé ce moment, en espérant que ce serait plus facile…

Severus se leva et déposa sa tasse sur la table.

- Je reviens.

Harry regarda son compagnon sortir de la pièce. Il se sentait un peu honteux du ton qu'il avait employé. Il n'avait pas voulu insinuer quoi que ce soit mais il avait eu la désagréable impression que Severus allait refuser de le laisser sortir. Ou bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue à fréquenter ses amis…

Apparemment, son mari était réticent à lui parler d'un certain sujet mais pas à le laisser se balader en ville…

Severus revint, porteur d'une missive sagement pliée entre ses longs doigts. Il se rassit avant de la tendre à son Veela.

- Je pense que le mieux est que tu lises cela.

Harry prit la lettre et la déplia soigneusement. Il reconnut instantanément l'écriture nette et serrée d'Hermione et commença à lire. Le fait que la lettre soit adressée à son mari le surprit mais pas autant que la suite.

Le parchemin lui échappa des mains et ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner dans son cerveau.

_Lucius avait raison… Ils… ils… ils ne m'aiment pas… Il faut que je les voie ! Qu'ils osent me dire ça en face !!_

Severus vit son Veela passer d'une émotion à l'autre avec une vitesse hallucinante. L'incrédulité, la colère, le chagrin, la détermination se mêlèrent et vinrent durcir son regard. Quoi que le jeune homme ait en tête à cet instant, il ne voulait pas en être le destinataire… Mais le témoin en revanche… Les Weasley l'avaient toujours considéré comme un intrus au sein de l'Ordre et l'avait traité comme tel. Il ne serait pas contre être l'innocent spectateur d'un retour de manivelle bien mérité.

Sans prévenir, Harry se jeta à son cou, s'excusant d'avoir été si froid.

- Je suis désolé !! Je… J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu voulais pas me laisser sortir et… et…, hyperventila Harry, se sentant affreusement coupable d'avoir mal jugé son compagnon.

- Sssshhhhhhhh…. Tout va bien… Tu ne pouvais pas deviner… Miss Granger m'a envoyé cette missive peu de temps après ton exploration de ma réserve et je n'ai pas voulu te perturber davantage. Tu avais bien assez à penser sans cela. Mais je pense que tu dois savoir ce qui se dit avant d'affronter tes amis.

Severus avait reçu son Veela tant bien que mal, manquant de partir à la renverse avec le canapé. Il installa bien vite le jeune homme sur ses genoux, une main nichée au creux de ses reins, l'autre jouant doucement avec les épaisses mèches folles qui lui chatouillaient la mâchoire. Il murmurait tranquillement à son oreille, lui expliquant la situation, et tentant de ne pas faire cas de la respiration chaude et haletante d'Harry qui titillait sans relâche la peau tendre de son cou.

Le Veela finit par se calmer mais resta là où se trouvait, les mains croisées derrière la nuque de Severus, et ne montrant aucunement l'intention de bouger un jour. Severus glissa les bras autour de lui et se rencogna dans le sofa, profitant sans fausse honte de l'étreinte qu'Harry lui accordait.

******************

Severus dégagea souplement sa baguette du holster qui la maintenait en permanence le long de son avant-bras – les vieilles habitudes, prises dès son jeune âge, durant deux guerres différentes, avaient vraiment la vie dure – et fit venir à lui le dernier numéro du _Journal Officiel des Potions et Plantes Rares_, publication mensuelle de renommée internationale et à laquelle il contribuait aussi souvent que ses longues et épuisantes heures d'enseignement le lui permettait.

Non pas qu'il s'ennuyât.

Non, non.

Mais il existait une limite par-delà laquelle son cerveau déclarait forfait.

Rester plus d'une demi-heure assis dans un canapé, cloué sur place par le petit corps chaud de son Veela complètement relaxé et tout somnolent, était le maximum qu'il puisse endurer sans stimulation intellectuelle externe, sans lui sauter dessus ou s'enfuir.

Et il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

****************

Harry dormait à moitié, il en était plus ou moins conscient.

Mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Peut-être que Lucius avait raison après tout…

Il se sentait tellement bien, lové autour de son compagnon dont il sentait les mains chaudes reposer sagement au creux de ses reins. Il avait depuis longtemps posé la tête sur l'épaule accueillante de Severus et niché son nez tout contre son cou pour profiter de son parfum. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient épisodiquement dans les longs cheveux merveilleusement soyeux de son mari et, à chaque fois, il se demandait comment il avait jamais pu croire que Severus était pourvu d'une chevelure grasse et filasse…

Il bailla.

**************

Résidence Rogue, 19h.

Tiny apparut dans un grand craquement au beau milieu du salon. Il avait cherché son Maître dans son laboratoire pour lui annoncer le dîner et n'y avait trouvé personne, pas même un chaudron bouillonnant tranquillement. Un peu affolé, il avait retourné presque toute la maison avant de venir dans le salon.

Le petit elfe arbora immédiatement un grand sourire ravi. Il était tout à fait satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il se sentait presque coupable de déranger le couple enlacé sur le canapé.

Son maître avait levé les yeux à son arrivée mais le jeune Maître, lui, n'avait pas bougé un cil.

- Le dîner, Maître, couina Tiny.

- Bien.

Tiny repartit en cuisine, très heureux pour son Maître.

Severus était, quant à lui, perplexe.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il s'endormir comme ça sur lui ?

Remettant à plus lointaine échéance les questions métaphysiques, il entreprit de réveiller doucement sa marmotte.

Harry s'étira, un peu cotonneux.

Il réalisa, lorsque son esprit se fut suffisamment éclairci, qu'il était douillettement installé à califourchon sur son mari qui venait tout juste de le tirer du sommeil. Il se leva précipitamment et rougit violemment, s'excusant copieusement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. La journée a été fatigante. Allons plutôt dîner.

Severus savait bien qu'Harry ne s'excusait pas de s'être endormi, mais qu'il s'excusait d'avoir dormi _sur lui_. Si la situation ne lui avait pas convenu, Harry se serrait retrouvé sur les fesses, les quatre fers en l'air, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout Survivant qu'il soit.

Non, vraiment, pas de quoi s'excuser… Bien au contraire…

Alors qu'ils s'installaient à table, Severus aborda le sujet qui les avait conduits à ce délicat intermède.

- Quand veux-tu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Euh… je sais pas trop…, hésita le jeune homme, regardant obstinément son assiette de salade composée.

- Après-demain ? Cela te laisse le temps de t'organiser un peu et de contacter tes amis, proposa Severus.

- Je peux, c'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Sois simplement prudent avec les Weasley.

- J'ai bien l'intention de connaître le fond de cette histoire, lâcha brusquement un Harry mortellement sérieux.

- C'est à mon sens la bonne option, acquiesça Severus. Je viendrais également si cela ne t'ennuie pas. J'ai des ingrédients à aller chercher et les stocks de Poudlard à remplir avant la rentrée.

Harry hocha la tête avec étrangement plus d'enthousiasme qu'il ne s'y attendait. Cette sortie en public le stressait un peu pour tout dire…

Il allait se retrouver devant un grand nombre de sorciers dont il ignorait totalement la réaction lorsqu'ils le verraient déambuler avec Severus Rogue, ex-Mangemort. Il ne savait pas même si la presse avait révélé son mariage.

Hhhhmmmm, mais faire les boutiques avec son compagnon…


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la rencontre très attendue avec la famille Weasley...

* * *

Petits messages personnels...

* * *

**Adénoïde** : Excuse moi de ne pas toujours répondre alors que tu m'envoies souvent très gentiment une review mais quand je n'ai pas d'adresse pour répondre, j'ai tendance à oublier sauf si je reçois une review anonyme alors que je commence mon chapitre. Je suis une incorrigible tête en l'air, c'est épouvantable ! Cela dit tu as tout à fait raison, Harry est très naïf par certains aspects et son éducation sociale laisse à désirer. Mais il va sortir les griffes et prendre certaines choses en main, rassure-toi !

**Little_darkangel972 **: La suite arrive maintenant ! Je poste à peu près tous les quinze jours.

**Lady Sanginae Obscurae **: Merci !! Ravie que tu aimes !

**Makie** : Harry n'a pas fini de piquer des crises… lol ! Pour les Weasley, il faut continuer à lire… Et attendre un peu pour Draco, la rentrée est proche !

**Annea** : Ravie que tu exploses tes quotas pour moi ! Je ne sais pas quelle longueur cette histoire aura… On verra bien ! Je présume que c'est l'inconvénient de l'écrire au fur et à mesure… Moi, méchante ? Meuh non… Pour Draco… Surprise !

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne… Sinon je vous présente mes plus plates excuses !

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Harry se tortillait inconsciemment dans son fauteuil depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Il était ravi de sortir un peu de la maison par ce temps magnifique, d'aller flâner tranquillement entre deux boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Enfin, aussi tranquillement qu'il pourrait jamais arpenter une rue surpeuplée de sorciers cherchant tous à l'étouffer sous les acclamations, ou bien sous la torture pour quelques Mangemorts récalcitrants.

La présence de Severus à ses côtés n'allait certainement pas apaiser les esprits, bien au contraire. Il sentait déjà les kyrielles de reproches en tout genre s'abattre sur son compagnon. Ou bien sur lui, au choix. Apparemment la plupart des sorciers connaissaient plus ou moins les anciennes coutumes ce qui ne devrait lui mettre qu'une partie de la population à dos : les ignares, dont il reconnaissait faire encore partie il y a peu, et les réactionnaires féroces. Le commun des mortels risquait juste de protester que l'union était mal assortie.

Rien de tout cela ne le rassurait.

Mais il devait sortir. Commander ses livres et autres fournitures par hibou postal ne l'avancerait en rien. Il ne pouvait décemment resté enfermé pour l'éternité, il ne ferait que reculer pour mieux sauter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas honte de son compagnon, qu'on se le dise ! Certes il n'était pas à l'aise le moins du monde avec ses réactions corporelles, ainsi qu'avec la manie qu'avait prise son cerveau de se déconnecter à tout bout de champ dès que Severus l'effleurait ou se tenait tout simplement trop près de lui – soit la plupart du temps où il se trouvait effectivement en sa présence – mais il apprenait tout doucement qu'il y avait plus en Severus Rogue que cet air sarcastiquement glacial et tourmenteur qu'il arborait systématiquement en public. Et ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait, n'en déplaise à certains, même les potions, aussi ahurissant que cela soit.

Il refusait tout autant d'attendre d'être à Poudlard pour confronter Ron et Ginny. Mieux valait crever l'abcès immédiatement. Il n'était point enclin à supporter l'hypocrisie, tout spécialement si elle provenait d'un garçon qu'il considérait comme son frère ou de la jeune fille qu'il embrassait timidement il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cette simple pensée lui retourna l'estomac sans qu'il soit bien sûr de la raison…

Il soupira. Une petite part de lui, très profondément enfouie aux tréfonds de sa conscience, espérait envers et contre tout qu'Hermione ait mal compris. Bien entendu, ce concept en lui-même était hautement risible. Depuis quand Hermione Granger, grande diplômée ès Je-Sais-Tout et major de promotion, comprendrait-elle quoi que ce soit de travers ? Lorsque ce jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche arrivera, Draco Malfoy offrira joyeusement une salsa endiablée à un Dumbledore extatique en tutu rose !

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette sortie. La veille, il avait hanté le laboratoire de son mari toute l'après-midi ce qui l'avait obligé à utiliser chaque parcelle d'attention disponible pour ne pas quitter des yeux les longues mains fines et délicates de son compagnon dans un premier temps, puis le chaudron bouillonnant gaiement devant lui dans un deuxième temps, soucieux de ne pas retrouver le Severus antipathique de Poudlard à la moindre bévue.

Au final, la journée s'était avérée un peu gênante mais pas dérangeante, globalement… surprenante. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser…

*********

Flashback

*********

Harry se tenait très nerveusement devant LA porte interdite.

Il n'osait pas frapper.

Son compagnon lui avait proposé de prendre des cours supplémentaires de potions et lui, comme un veracrasse au cerveau atrophié, il avait bêtement accepté.

Oui, il avait quelque part envie de passer plus de temps avec Severus.

Oui, il était extrêmement curieux de le voir travailler, immergé corps et âme dans son art.

Non, il ne voulait pas faire de potions avec son acariâtre professeur soufflant sans ménagement dans son cou, râlant à la moindre opportunité et le traînant plus bas que terre.

En bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, il prit tant bien que mal son courage à deux mains et racla très légèrement le panneau de bois du bout des doigts. Une petite voix intérieure lui chuchota que son compagnon ne risquait pas d'entendre les ultrasons mais il la fit taire sans remord.

Il pensait, en toute bonne foi, s'en sortir de cette manière. Il pourrait dire à son mari qu'il avait frappé sans jamais obtenir de réponse et se dispenser de ce qu'il sentait venir comme une humiliation supplémentaire dont il n'avait nul besoin, surtout venant de son compagnon.

Ce fut un Harry consterné autant que déconcerté que vit Severus en ouvrant la porte. Il n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que son mari et les potions ne faisaient pas bon ménage. La caresse dont ce dernier avait gratifié la porte en était le témoin impartial. Malheureusement pour les espoirs d'évasion de son jeune époux, des années d'espionnage développent les sens jusqu'à des extrémités inattendues. Il le fit entrer sans un mot, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi dire pour apaiser l'esprit visiblement tourmenté d'Harry, et retourna à sa mixture frémissante.

- Je dois terminer cette potion en premier lieu. Ensuite, nous allons préparer chacun un grand chaudron de potion revitalisante, que tu as étudié en troisième année. Même sans consulter les stocks actuels de l'infirmerie, je suis certain que Madame Pomfresh sera à court et prendre un peu d'avance sur la demande inépuisable des étudiants pour ce produit ne sera pas du luxe.

- D'accord, murmura faiblement Harry.

Il s'installa sur un tabouret devant la table contiguë à celle sur laquelle son mari travaillait et commença à le regarder. Les mains blanches et souples de Severus maniaient ingrédients et ustensiles avec une dextérité qu'Harry ne pourrait rêver d'obtenir, quand bien même il subirait un siècle d'entraînement intensif dans ce but. Le ballet fluide et expressif de ses doigts était purement hypnotique. Pourquoi ne faisait-il aucune démonstration en classe ? Il changerait à coup sûr l'impression d'aridité stérile qui se dégageait de sa matière. Cela semblait si simple ainsi… Si élégant… Rien à voir avec la technique pataude et maladroite que tous, Hermione et Malfoy y compris, utilisaient en cours.

Petit à petit, ses pensées dérivèrent et les doigts agiles du maître des potions vinrent promptement occuper une place bien moins innocente dans les images oniriques qui flashaient devant ses yeux. Pendant quelques instants, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les sensuelles caresses que ces doigts merveilleusement doués pourraient lui infliger. Il se souvint brièvement de leur douceur, de la sensation unique qu'ils lui avaient procuré, enfouis en lui, maltraitant sans relâche sa prostate.

Le claquement étouffé que produisit la cuiller de bois de Severus sur la table lorsqu'il l'y déposa le fit sortir de sa rêverie, terriblement embarrassé et d'un très joli rouge coquelicot.

Severus éteignit la flamme qui brûlait sous son chaudron et se tourna vers son mari rougissant. La couleur n'était en rien inhabituelle sur les joues du jeune homme mais cela n'empêcha pas le Serpentard de s'interroger, totalement inconscient du charme qui émanait de sa personne lorsqu'il s'adonnait à l'éminçage des racines de valériane ou au broyage des carapaces de scarabées en poudre fine. Haussant un sourcil, il décida de ne pas poser de question lorsqu'il vit l'accroissement soudain de l'afflux sanguin que ce simple mouvement avait provoqué sur le visage d'Harry.

Il laissa sa potion refroidir quelques minutes avant de la verser dans de petites fioles qu'il rendit au préalable incassables.

- Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement, de peur d'effrayer le garçon qui semblait prêt à bondir contre le mur au moindre mouvement.

- Oui ? répondit timidement celui-ci, relevant vivement la tête qu'il avait préféré garder baissée pour ne pas repartir dans un délire dangereux, suivi d'une crise de rougissements fort peu discrète.

- Te souviens-tu des ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion revitalisante ?

- N… non, admit Harry, persuadé qu'il allait se retrouver découpé en petits dés dans la prochaine potion de son mari pour un tel affront.

- Alors regarde dans le livre sur la table et apporte suffisamment de chacun d'entre eux pour deux chaudrons pleins, poursuivit Severus sur un ton égal bien que puissante ait été la tentation de hurler un bon coup sous la frustration, le regard toujours braqué sur le chaudron qu'il vidait consciencieusement.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le visage incrédule d'Harry qui s'était très évidemment attendu à une brimade quelle qu'elle soit. Il aurait bien mérité une sérieuse engueulade pour ne pas se souvenir d'une chose aussi simple mais la dernière intention de Severus était de terroriser le jeune homme dont il peinait à obtenir la confiance. Il se promit de retirer bon nombre de points aux Gryffondors dès le premier jour de cours pour se rattraper.

_Cela va exiger de moi plus de sang-froid que je ne l'aurais cru…_

Harry, dubitatif, s'empara d'un livre de potions, un lourd recueil qui avait visiblement servi maintes fois, et chercha la bonne potion. Il considéra d'un œil morne et dépassé les étagères surchargées d'ingrédients dont il ne connaissait pas la moitié et soupira. Il perdit énormément de temps à fouiner de droite et de gauche pour trouver ce qui leur serait nécessaire. Il ne comprenait pas le système de classement de Severus.

Celui-ci regardait son Veela se débattre avec ses armoires. Le jeune homme n'étant pas parfaitement au fait des propriétés de chaque ingrédient, il passait un temps considérable à chercher, n'ayant pas l'idée de demander de l'aide à Severus qui n'aurait pourtant pas hésité à soulager Harry de sa croix s'il l'avait sollicité. Il se résigna à attendre patiemment que son mari ait terminé.

Une fois les ingrédients répartis en deux tas, un sur chaque table, Severus expliqua le plus calmement qu'il put à Harry qu'ils allaient préparer leur potion en même temps et qu'il pouvait conserver le livre puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas de la recette. Il lui précisa qu'il restait bien évidemment à sa disposition s'il avait une question.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à travailler nerveusement, Severus prépara rapidement ses ingrédients, surveillant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua instantanément plusieurs mauvaises postures qui expliquaient en partie la médiocrité de ses potions et entreprit d'y remédier. Il laissa en suspend sa propre préparation à un stade sans risque et se plaça silencieusement derrière son mari. Il le fit sursauter mais le rassura promptement puis lui expliqua certaines techniques de manière adéquate.

Il permit ainsi, bien inconsciemment, à Harry d'apercevoir sa bague par moments. Le Veela l'étudia brièvement, curieux, et fut stupéfait de la beauté de la créature enroulée autour de l'annulaire du maître des potions. Les paroles de Lucius lui revinrent en mémoire et il se promit de demander à Severus l'autorisation d'examiner l'anneau de plus près lorsque la situation s'y prêterait davantage.

Harry était surpris de la patience dont faisait preuve son professeur lorsqu'il n'enseignait pas dans une classe bondée. Il constata qu'il était effectivement plus facile de couper, hacher, émincer, râper et autres, lorsqu'il tenait le couteau correctement.

L'un dans l'autre, l'après-midi se déroula plus calmement qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il était proche de son compagnon et les potions n'étaient pas si désagréables lorsque les remarques sarcastiques et vexantes n'étaient point de mise. Il en avait profité pour poser quelques questions qui l'avaient toujours turlupiné et Severus y avait répondu de bonne grâce, étouffant parfois un soupir devant un problème simple qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû rencontrer au-delà de sa première année.

L'incident qui remit en cause la relation professeur/élève et promit de pimenter les prochains cours de potions des Gryffondors de septième année eu lieu à la fin du brassage de la concoction.

Ayant déjà achevé sa potion, Severus surveillait discrètement Harry et se pinça violemment l'arête de nez, prêt à élever la voix. Il se contint difficilement. Il savait dorénavant pourquoi cet empoté ne réussissait jamais la moindre goutte de potion, même la plus simple. En retirant tous les facteurs extérieurs tels que les jets d'ingrédients malfoyens, les critiques roguiennes et les distractions weasleyennes, il restait toujours l'indécrottable maladresse potterienne.

Ce gamin touillait sa potion comme une pâte à crêpes !

A croire que personne ne lui avait appris à tenir un ustensile de cuisine ! Il utilisait uniquement la pointe du couteau et maniait la cuiller comme un fouet, sans parler de sa piètre prestation avec un mortier et un pilon ! Severus reconnaissait que l'une des fonctions d'un professeur était de corriger les erreurs pratiques de ses étudiants mais dans des classes de trente élèves touillant férocement des chaudrons susceptibles d'exploser à chaque instant, comment voulez-vous faire ? Ses classes d'ASPIC étaient bien évidemment considérablement allégées étant donné le niveau qu'il requérait pour que les élèves puissent les intégrer mais, à ce stade, il n'avait généralement pas à reprendre des techniques de bases.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Severus revint se poster doucement derrière Harry.

- Tu n'utilises pas tes outils de la bonne manière. Il faut remuer la potion avec fermeté et souplesse mais sans brusquerie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, glissant sa main gauche sur celle de son Veela, l'aidant à adopter une technique plus souple, guidant son poignet trop raide.

Harry n'émit qu'un petit couinement étouffé, enveloppé dans la chaleur de son compagnon. Son cerveau se mit instantanément en pause et son corps recula de son propre chef, se collant de toute sa longueur contre celui de Severus. Les longs doigts agiles qui enserraient doucement les siens autour du manche de bois de la cuiller le faisaient frissonner et le souffle court de son compagnon dans son oreille fit naître une traînée de chair de poule le long de ses bras et de sa colonne vertébrale.

Severus perdit subitement la faculté de respirer lorsque le corps de son Veela se plaqua contre lui. Sa peau était très douce sous ses doigts et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La frustration engendrée par des semaines de rêves érotiques sans activité autre que manuelle pour faire diminuer la pression eut raison de lui. Il baissa le visage, se blottissant dans le cou tendre d'Harry, et goûta sa peau, la parsemant de petits baisers aériens. Harry ronronna sous l'assaut, lâchant la cuiller qui alla se perdre au fond du chaudron bouillant.

Les bras de Severus enlacèrent possessivement la taille étroite de son jeune époux et ses mains tracèrent de délicates arabesques sur le ventre offert qui firent délicieusement miauler le Veela. La langue mutine du maître des potions émergea d'entre ses lèvres et vint se repaître de la saveur fruitée et légèrement musquée du cou de son amant. En bonne voie pour laisser un superbe suçon violacé sur la peau pâle du garçon, il revint brutalement à la réalité dans un gémissement rauque lorsque les petites fesses musclées d'Harry rencontrèrent son érection douloureuse.

_Par Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?!?_

_Comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder dans la salle de classe après ça ??_

_Pourquoi diantre mon niveau intellectuel régresse-t-il systématiquement au niveau du troll dyslexique et balbutiant à chaque fois que je le touche ??_

_Mais lâche-le donc, abruti !_

Severus relâcha son étreinte et le geignement plaintif et déçu qui s'échappa de la gorge de son Veela alla directement titiller les régions méridionales de son anatomie. Une fois éloigné du corps puissant de son compagnon, Harry reconnecta son pauvre cerveau défaillant et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Désolé, piaula-t-il d'une petite voix toute embarrassée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ???? Pourquoi me suis-je collé à lui comme ça ??_

- Je crois que j'ai tout autant d'excuses à présenter. Je pense que le lien nous joue des tours, soupira Severus.

Il tentait difficilement de maintenir ses hormones sous contrôle, évitant par là même de regarder son mari. Harry chercha également à distraire son esprit de la situation et déplora la disparition de la cuiller et la ruine subséquente de sa potion.

Soulagé par cet opportun, bien que malhabile, détournement de la conversation, Severus s'approcha du chaudron et estima que la potion n'était pas si catastrophique, et même utilisable. Il lança un Accio informulé sur l'ustensile fugueur qu'il récupéra et demanda à Harry de mettre sa préparation en fioles.

Il se hâta de retourner à sa table et fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention à la présence distrayante de son jeune époux.

La fin de la journée se passa calmement malgré des silences prolongés et tendus entre les deux hommes.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

L'étrange tension entre eux s'était dissipée au matin lorsqu'ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, Harry ayant pour une fois eu l'obligeance de se lever à une heure convenable après avoir dormi correctement malgré l'absence de son mari dans son lit. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien à faire d'autre que de penser, de retourner les événements de la veille ou, au choix, d'imaginer les pires scénarios pour l'après-midi.

Il avait contacté Molly le matin précédent et elle avait semblé sincèrement heureuse de lui parler et elle s'était empressée d'accéder à sa requête, ne prenant pas même la peine de s'enquérir de l'avis de ses enfants ou d'Hermione. Cela dit, cette brève discussion n'avait pas apaisé ses craintes. Bien au contraire, ses soupçons étaient plus renforcés qu'auparavant, l'ombre de la fourberie planant dorénavant sur son esprit. Molly ne lui avait pas demandé si son couple fonctionnait, s'il était à l'aise dans sa nouvelle vie, non, elle ne s'était préoccupée que de sa santé physique qu'elle avait d'autorité décrétée excellente.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait bientôt fixé sur sa seconde famille. Peut-être pas sur Molly ou Arthur mais au moins sur leurs plus jeunes enfants.

Il soupira et dégagea le coussin qui faisait une bosse inconfortable dans son dos maintenant qu'il l'avait écrasé par ses mille et un tortillages.

- Aurais-tu une affection particulière pour les coussins en soie ? demanda Severus, faisant sursauter son mari inattentif à son environnement immédiat et entraînant la chute du malheureux coussin.

- Euh, il me gênait, répondit Harry, un peu surpris.

- Es-tu prêt à partir ?

- Oui.

Severus ne se formalisa nullement du durcissement survenu dans la voix de son jeune époux. Il savait que cela n'était point dirigé contre lui mais contre l'affrontement qu'il pressentait avec ses amis.

Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider, inutilement mais fort galamment, à se lever.

Severus prit la poudre de cheminette et passa en premier au Chaudron Baveur, Harry le suivant de près.

A peine le jeune homme s'était-il rattrapé au bras de son mari pour ne pas embrasser fougueusement le sol de pierre qu'il fut pratiquement expulsé de nouveau dans le foyer de la cheminée par une tornade bouclée à la voix curieusement haut perchée.

- Harry !!! Il faut absolument que tu lises ça avant se sortir ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tout cela a pu arriver mais le fait est là et…

Severus interrompit froidement la Gryffondor survoltée, lui intimant sèchement de restreindre son débit de paroles à une vitesse intelligible pour l'espèce humaine.

- Oh, bien sûr, excusez moi, Professeur ! La presse ! Vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette ?

- Jamais ce torchon débilitant ne franchira le seuil de ma demeure, s'offusqua Severus.

- Quoi, la presse ?? s'exclama immédiatement Harry, arrachant un journal des mains de son amie.

Les Weasley, Ron, Ginny et leur mère, se trouvaient un peu plus loin, s'approchant calmement, attendant l'explosion inéluctable. L'article les avait surpris, pas vraiment par son contenu, mais plutôt dans le sens où ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une quelconque information soit diffusée dans la presse à ce sujet.

Harry déplia le papier froissé par l'énervement d'Hermione et sa photo lui sauta au visage. Tout à la fois craintif et rageur, il lut, Severus se penchant par dessus son épaule pour mieux voir :

_**LE GARÇON QUI A SURVÉCU POUR ÉPOUSER UN MANGEMORT !**_

_**PANTIN OU TRAITRE ??**_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Mes très chers lecteurs, _

_Je suis, comme toujours vous le savez, à votre service et à l'affût de l'histoire telle qu'elle ne vous sera jamais contée. Des rumeurs diffuses sur notre Sauveur étant parvenues à mes oreilles sensibles, je me suis mise en quête de la vérité et après moult péripéties qui ont bien failli me coûter la vie, j'ai enfin découvert ce que tous voulaient cacher._

_Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois aurait reçu un héritage magique lors de son dix-septième anniversaire et serait désormais un Veela à part entière. Selon les registres du Ministère de la Magie que j'ai épluché consciencieusement dans le seul et unique souci de vous informer, chers lecteurs, Harry James Potter-Black, fils adoptif et filleul du célèbre et fort séduisant Sirius Orion Black – ayant, malheureusement pour ses admiratrices, récemment épousé Rémus Lupin – serait devenu Harry James Rogue à peine quinze jours après sa majorité, mettant par là même un terme à la relation amoureuse qu'il entretenait depuis environ un an avec la jeune et douce Ginny Weasley qu'il a rencontré sur les bancs de l'école (voir l'article récapitulatif des jeunes années de notre héros en pages 2 à 4). _

_Outre la déception bien compréhensible de la jeune fille vis-à-vis de cette trahison, des sources bien informées ont révélé à votre reporter dévouée que notre cher Sauveur ne semblait pas des plus heureux dans cette union précipitée avec un Mangemort notoire. _

_La question que vous, lecteurs, êtes légitimement en droit de vous poser est : est-ce la vérité ? _

_Harry Potter a-t-il été contraint d'abandonner sa tendre amie pour un homme plus âgé et réputé cruel ? Ou bien tout ceci n'est-il que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, d'un complot visant à faire revenir un Mage Noir sur la scène politique en s'appuyant sur le poids certain que possède le jeune homme dans notre monde ? _

_Je vois déjà vos sourcils se froncer, chers lecteurs, à l'idée que le Survivant puisse être manipulé de la sorte mais vous ne devez pas oublier qu'un Veela soumis est prêt à tout pour plaire à son compagnon… Qui sait quelle influence désastreuse la perversité reconnue du professeur de potions de Poudlard pourrait avoir sur un jeune garçon innocent et ingénu ? (voir l'excellent article du professeur J. Iscariius, spécialiste des créatures magiques dangereuses en page 6) _

_Ayant bon espoir d'obtenir d'ici peu une déclaration de Mr Potter en personne, je vous promets, à vous mes lecteurs fidèles, de poursuivre mes investigations et de vous en faire part dans une prochaine édition spéciale consacrée à notre héros national._

_R. S._

Harry releva le visage, furieux. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles ne formaient qu'une mince ligne blanche.

Il explosa.

- Du Doxicide ! Une potion anti-nuisible ! Une tapette à mouches, n'importe quoi !!!! Que je me débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute de cette vieille baude emplumée !! hurla Harry au beau milieu de la salle du Chaudron Baveur.

Tous les clients se retournèrent, curieux de connaître la raison de toute cette agitation. Lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait du Survivant, les murmures éclatèrent entre eux et leurs regards pesèrent sur le petit groupe agglutiné devant la cheminée jusqu'à ce qu'un regard glacial du maître des potions les en dissuade spectaculairement vite. Severus s'empressa de placer un charme de silence pour conserver un minimum d'intimité.

- Non mais de quoi elle se mêle encore celle-là !! continuait de tempêter Harry, déchiquetant presque le malheureux journal dans sa rage, royalement exaspéré par cette énième intrusion mensongère dans sa vie privée.

- Calme toi, vieux. C'est pas si grave. Elle n'a pas entièrement tort en plus, intervint Ron, persuadé de tranquilliser rapidement son ami.

- Pas tort ???? PAS TORT ?!?!?!?!?! Mais ferme-la, toi !! C'est qui ces soi-disant 'sources bien informées' qui sont sensées connaître les sentiments de Ginny sur mon mariage, hein ?? Et qui se permettent de déblatérer sur mon état d'esprit ?? l'agressa instantanément Harry.

- Oh, Harry ! geignit Ginny. On a discuté dans le jardin, sans faire attention. On n'a pas pensé qu'elle viendrait espionner. Je te jure qu'on ne voulait pas ça.

- Hypocrite, siffla Harry. De quel droit juges-tu ma relation avec mon mari ?

- On n'a pas jugé quoique ce soit, Harry, reprit Ron pour aider sa sœur, au bord de la crise de larmes devant la réaction de son ancien petit ami. Hermione nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour et on a eu l'impression que tu étais malheureux, c'est tout. On n'a jamais parlé de complot ou de tout ça…

- Vous avez eu l'impression qu'il était malheureux mais pas un d'entre vous n'a eu la bonne idée de l'appeler, de lui écrire ou de lui rendre visite pour voir si effectivement il se portait bien. Votre conception gryffondoresque de l'amitié est absolument bouleversante, railla Severus.

- Oh, vous le Mangemort…

Ron s'interrompit brusquement, s'étranglant avec sa salive devant le regard polaire que lui dédia Severus, regard habituellement réservé à Neville après sa septième explosion de chaudron en moins d'une heure.

- RONALD ! le châtia Molly d'une tape derrière la tête. Montre un minimum de politesse envers ton professeur même si les cours n'ont pas encore repris, veux-tu ?

- Mais maman…

- Rien du tout ! Ginny, arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine, tu te donnes en spectacle. Harry, mon chéri, je suis désolée que tu aies cru que nous t'abandonnions. Je pensais que tu nous donnerais des nouvelles quand tu serais prêt à le faire. J'ai cru que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'habituer à cette nouvelle situation et prendre tes marques. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Je sais que la transition entre ton ancienne vie et celle-ci n'a pas due être facile. Je suis consciente qu'être marié du jour au lendemain avec un homme, de surcroît plus âgé et avec lequel tu ne t'entends pas, est difficile.

- Est-ce le fait que je sois un homme qui vous dérange, Molly ? Je vous rappelle que la magie Veela se moque du sexe respectif des partenaires qu'elle réunit. A moins que vos griefs ne soient plus personnels… évoqua Severus d'une voix merveilleusement veloutée qui fit frissonner son mari bien malgré lui.

- Je respecte les traditions, Severus, déclara Molly. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de les accepter en toutes circonstances. Vous formez un couple mal assorti et je ne veux pas voir Harry souffrir à cause vous.

- Harry est là et apprécierait grandement que vous cessiez de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent ! coupa sèchement le petit Veela. Le fait est que vous avez bel et bien un problème avec le fait que j'ai épousé Severus et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui cause votre réticence mais bien le fait qu'il soit un homme. Pour être honnête, je ne m'étais pas même posé la question auparavant, mais j'ai bien du y faire face lorsque son nom est sorti de ce foutu chaudron. Oui, je tiens à vous et je me sentais bien avec Ginny mais c'est un passé révolu. Je ne pourrais jamais rien y faire. Severus ne me rend pas malheureux et, pour autant que je sache, vous n'avez nul besoin d'en savoir d'avantage sur ma vie privée.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, vieux ? C'est un homme ! s'écria Ron, un peu vert.

- RON ! Je ne saisis décidément pas comment tu peux être aussi réactionnaire ! s'exclama Hermione. Je crois que nous avons moins de choses en commun que je l'imaginais…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!?!?!?!? rétorqua Harry au rouquin un peu déstabilisé par la remarque de sa petite amie. Rien de tout cela ne te concerne ! En tant qu'ami tu ne devrais t'intéresser qu'au fait que je sois heureux, peu importe avec qui. Je ne dis pas que tout est rose mais on essaye au moins. Et si tu voulais bien arrêter de te préoccuper de ce qu'il a entre les jambes, je t'en serais gré.

Harry ne rougit même pas à l'allusion qu'il fit sans y penser, trop occupé à essayer d'anticiper la prochaine critique qui lui serait jetée au visage. L'ombre d'un petit sourire malicieux gracia fugitivement les lèvres fines de Severus. Son chaton sortait ses griffes et il aimait ça.

- Tu… tu… eurrk !

Devant l'intelligence transcendantale de cette réplique hautement philosophique, Severus se permit de hausser légèrement un sourcil, encourageant le seul mâle Weasley présent à verdir derechef.

- C'est Rogue ! Enfin Harry, tu le détestes autant que nous !!

- Les choses ont changées, Ron. Si tu n'es pas suffisamment adulte pour t'en rendre compte et en prendre ton parti, je ne peux rien y faire. Nous sommes amis depuis des années et j'ai soutenu chacune de tes décisions. Je te demande simplement d'accepter le fait que je sois marié avec un homme, point à la ligne. Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier ou de venir prendre le thé pour papoter gentiment. Juste de regarder la réalité en face.

- C'est écoeurant ! Je croyais que tu refusais qu'il pose la main sur toi il y a peu ?! Et maintenant c'est "il faut accepter, Ron, fais toi une raison" ?? Non mais je rêve, là ! Il t'a jeté un sort c'est pas possible autrement !

- Non, il ne m'a pas jeté de sort ou torturé ou fait boire un philtre d'amour ou Merlin sait encore quelle idée saugrenue ayant germée dans ton cerveau ! soupira Harry.

Tout cela le fatiguait. Son ami, si l'on peut dire, avait visiblement quelque chose à redire à son mariage. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il soit franchement homophobe… La pointe d'inquiétude geignarde qui ponctuait chaque phrase était intrigante, pour dire le moins… Il avait presque le sentiment que Ron avait peur de cette situation.

Ridicule, sûrement…

Il devait se faire des idées… Rien de tout cela n'était effrayant vu de l'extérieur… Après tout, ce n'était pas Ron qui faisait rêve érotique sur rêve érotique, toutes les nuits, avec Severus Rogue dans le rôle de la guest star…

- Attend !! C'est un suçon sur ton cou ? demanda Ron, paniqué.

Il regardait de près son ami, à la recherche de la trace révélatrice d'un sort ou de tout autre concoction roguienne, lorsqu'il remarqua la légère marque rose presque entièrement dissimulée sous le col de la robe d'Harry. Le rougissement immédiat que provoqua cette innocente réflexion lui fit comprendre qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Tu… Vous…

- Magnifiquement articulé, Mr Weasley, comme toujours ! le provoqua Severus.

- Tu ne peux pas… enfin…

- Ron, rien de se qui est susceptible de se passer entre Severus et moi ne te concerne, lança Harry d'une voix tendue.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à faire le tri dans les émotions que l'incident de la veille avait fait naître sans que Ron vienne y mettre son grain de sel.

- Tu étais avec Ginny ! Vous étiez bien ensemble, tu l'as dit ! Je comprends pas comment tu peux lui tourner le dos comme ça, sans raison, et pour Rogue en plus !! explosa Ron, au summum de l'incompréhension.

- Je n'ai pas choisi, c'est ainsi. J'ai suffisamment de difficultés à m'y faire sans que tu en rajoutes ! hurla Harry, exaspéré pour de bon. Je me fous de ce que tu en penses !!! Tu ne le tolères pas ? OK !! Sors de ma vie alors ! Si tu as besoin de temps pour accepter, je peux comprendre mais ARRÊTE DE ME PRENDRE LA TÊTE !!!

- Oh Harry !!! s'écria Ginny.

La rousse se jeta sur lui, les bras grands ouverts, dans l'intention très nette de le consoler. Harry, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'un contact quel qu'il soit avec la jeune fille, se recula imperceptiblement. Severus nota scrupuleusement le mouvement discret de son Veela et, sans se départir du masque sans faille du professeur froid et impassible, il prévint la jeune Weasley.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas l'approcher ainsi, Miss Weasley. Les Veelas ne sont pas particulièrement friands d'interactions tactiles. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-il d'un ton doucereux et légèrement hautain.

Le soutien de son compagnon n'avait pas de prix pour le Veela et il se détendit brièvement.

Ginny lança un regard meurtrier à Severus lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la voyait mais il est peu aisé de circonvenir la surveillance attentive d'un Veela envers son compagnon dans un lieu public rempli de concurrents potentiels. Harry commença à grogner, prêt à étriper sauvagement cette fille qui menaçait SON mari.

Hermione regarda curieusement son ami, ravie d'être le témoin du comportement protecteur d'un Veela. Très occupée à prendre mentalement des notes sur les instincts veela, elle prit tout juste le temps d'adresse une courte supplique à Merlin pour qu'Harry ne tue pas Ginny pour si peu.

Ron semblait sur le point de vomir son déjeuner. Les réactions d'Harry étaient incompréhensibles pour lui. Il ne pouvait concevoir une relation homosexuelle. Ce n'était pas naturel, non ? Après tout, rien n'était sensé _entrer_ dans un endroit pareil… C'était sûrement très douloureux et fort peu hygiénique par-dessus le marché. Et puis, les filles sont plus attirantes que les hommes, non ? Le grondement félin de son ami le retourna encore d'avantage. Il _protégeait_ Rogue ?? De _Ginny_ ??? Merlin, c'était le monde à l'envers !

Molly, entendant Harry cracher comme un chat en colère, aperçut le regard de sa fille vis-à-vis de Severus et se tendit. Elle sentait venir les ennuis si cette petite idiote continuait sur sa lancée. Le Veela était passé en mode protecteur et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle savait qu'Harry ne se contrôlerait pas dans cet état et qu'il réagirait avec violence s'il l'estimait nécessaire. Elle tira sa fille en arrière pour l'éloigner d'Harry.

Ginny fut confondue par la sauvagerie contenue dans ce feulement. Elle quitta son professeur des yeux pour les diriger sur celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son petit ami. Les orbes émeraude la fixaient sans douceur et ne cillaient pas, comme si Harry se préparait à l'attaquer. Elle trembla. Sa mère la prit par le bras et mit nerveusement de la distance entre elle et le jeune Veela en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Harry, son Harry, avait prit le parti de Rogue contre elle ? Elle n'allait pas le tolérer.

Severus rendit regard pour regard à cette gamine impudente, pas impressionné pour deux Mornilles. Le grognement de son Veela à ses côtés lui apprit qu'Harry n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche et qu'il considérait la rouquine comme un danger éventuel. Il se devait cependant de l'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge, bien que la perspective de laisser Harry massacrer cette greluche soit des plus jouissive. Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule gauche de son chaton pour l'apaiser. Il prit bien soin de rester très discret, ne souhaitant pas s'afficher plus que nécessaire et conscient des réticences d'Harry quant aux rumeurs. Leur simple présence sur le Chemin de Traverse ne passerait déjà pas inaperçue…

Harry se calma immédiatement lorsque la main de Severus vint peser sur son épaule. Molly et Ron en eurent visiblement l'air surpris. Hermione ressembla tout à coup étrangement à Tiny, arborant un grand sourire satisfait plein de dents. Ginny ne montra pas d'émotion, déchaînant sa rage dans son cerveau embrumé par le ressentiment.

Le calme en apparence revenu, il fut décidé d'aller faire les emplettes prévues pour cette après-midi alors que Molly rentrait chez elle, recommandant une dernière fois à ses enfants de ne pas faire de bêtises et d'obéir au professeur Rogue.

*************

Se moquant comme d'une guigne de la boutique dans laquelle elle se trouvait seule, après s'être dépêtrée des autres, une rousse préparait un plan.

Elle devait récupérer Harry.

Il était à elle.

Rien qu'à elle.

Il lui suffirait ensuite de divorcer, comme tout le monde. Il n'était pas un Sang Pur, il n'avait sûrement pas de contrat de mariage complexe…

Au pire, il lui faudrait se débarrasser du maître des potions. Compliqué, dangereux mais pas insurmontable.

Elle irait jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait mais Harry reviendrait vers elle. Il n'aurait jamais du épouser cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse et mal dégrossie.

************

Severus avait accompagné Harry et ses amis chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter leurs livres, lui même recherchait un ouvrage précis qu'il avait commandé trois longs mois auparavant et qu'il espérait bien pouvoir emporter cette fois, lassé des excuses pitoyables que le vendeur lui serinait à chaque passage. Leur présence dans la rue avait soulevé nombre de regards, surtout après les écrits diffamatoires parus dans la Gazette, mais le sourire d'Harry et les yeux assassins de Severus empêchèrent quiconque d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un couinement irrévérencieux dans leur direction. Cependant, les murmures allaient bon train alors qu'ils entraient dans la librairie.

Ayant enfin obtenu satisfaction, Severus avait laissé les jeunes gens achever leurs courses seuls, la boutique dans laquelle il se rendait n'étant pas d'une grande utilité pour tout autre d'un féru de potions. Elle ne proposait pratiquement que des ingrédients dont un étudiant de Poudlard n'aurait jamais su quoi faire.

Harry et Hermione papotaient joyeusement dans la rue entre deux magasins, un Ron pensif et bougon en remorque. Le plus jeune mâle Weasley déplorait l'éloignement incompréhensible entre sa petite amie et lui. Il ruminait. Les deux autres ne lui prêtaient pas attention, engoncés dans leur conversation. Ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique récemment ouverte par les jumeaux dans cette rue lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la seule personne qu'Harry, en cet instant, dépiauterait en tous petits morceaux sanguinolents avec le plus grand plaisir.

Rita Skeeter.

Il faillit lui rentrer dedans, retenu de justesse par Hermione qui avait levé les yeux au bon moment.

- Harry Potter !!!! minauda immédiatement la sorcière. Oh, excusez moi, Harry Rogue, bien sûr…

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, cracha Harry, sa baguette en main. Vous allez rester en dehors de ma vie privée si vous ne voulez pas que je me débarrasse de vous définitivement.

- Vous me menacez ? s'écria la femme d'âge mûr, boudinée dans sa robe d'un vert acide, sa plume à papote s'agitant déjà sur un rouleau de parchemin.

Severus sortait fort insatisfait de chez l'apothicaire lorsque l'éclat de Rita Skeeter agressa ses tympans sensibles depuis le trottoir d'en face. D'une humeur massacrante, il s'élança à grandes enjambées tourbillonnantes vers la sorcière à la voix perçante de crécelle.

- Cette fouineuse invétérée t'ennuie, mon chaton ? murmura-t-il au creux d'une petite oreille délicatement ourlée, d'une voix satinée aussi délicieuse que létale, dès qu'il fut parvenu aux côtés de son époux.

- Oui, scanda Harry sans même relever le petit nom dont son compagnon l'avait affublé pour l'occasion.

- Il est des plus inconvenant que vous discutiez ainsi avec mon époux en pleine rue, Madame. On pourrait jaser. Je m'en voudrais si d'aventure une rumeur mal intentionnée nuisait à votre brillante carrière, reprit méchamment Severus, le ton bas et velouté. Il n'était décidément pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Quelle galanterie ! minauda la journaliste oublieuse, papillonnant des cils, au plus grand dégoût des deux hommes. Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder une interview, mon cher ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme, charmée par la voix de Severus dont elle ignorait les dangers.

- Certainement pas. Je ne cultive nullement la célébrité, ni ne me complais dans un déplorable auto-apitoiement, contra Severus, écœuré par les œillades qui se voulaient sensuelles.

Rita se renfrogna, surprise du manque évident d'intérêt de l'homme ténébreux qui lui faisait face.

- Je vous interdit de montrer une quelconque familiarité avec mon compagnon ! Abordez encore une fois l'un de nous dans la rue, envoyez une seule lettre ou écrivez encore une ligne à notre sujet que nous n'ayons pas pu contrôler avant sa publication et je vais vous noyer dans un seau d'insecticide avant de vous écraser à grands coups de talon ! éclata le Survivant, menaçant.

Non mais ! Personne n'était autorisé à regarder ainsi son compagnon ! Il savait que Severus ne trouverait rien d'attirant en elle mais mieux valait être prudent.

Rita Skeeter pâlit dramatiquement avant de leur tourner le dos avec un son inintelligible et de s'enfuir aussi dignement que possible dans la rue.

- De l'insecticide ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ces incessantes allusions à la vermine… demanda Severus.

- Cette bonne femme est un parasite de la pire espèce, fut la réponse courte et expéditive de son mari qui reprit immédiatement son chemin sans se retourner.

- Rita Skeeter est un animagus non déclaré, le renseigna Hermione. Un scarabée pour être précise. C'est ainsi qu'elle obtient ses scoops. Je crois qu'elle craint plus qu'Harry révèle cette information que toute autre menace dirigée contre sa personne.

- Je vois.

Hermione se hâta de suivre Harry, Ron traînant derrière elle. Severus suivit tranquillement le mouvement, pensif. Il n'était nullement pressé d'entrer dans cette boutique bruyante et surpeuplée. Il était indéniable que les jumeaux Weasley étaient doués et que leur commerce mérita que l'on s'y attarde mais Severus n'était que fort peu réceptif à la foule et aux hurlements qui l'accompagnent immanquablement.

Il était globalement satisfait de la sortie jusqu'à présent. Harry s'était montré presque possessif avec lui, devant ses amis qui plus est. Bien sûr, la qualité de produit qu'il recherchait chez l'apothicaire n'était pas disponible et ce fait le contrariait profondément et retarderait ses expérimentations mais il ne pouvait s'estimer mal loti.

Il prit une grande respiration en passant la porte du magasin et repéra sans difficulté son mari près de deux têtes rousses dans le moutonnement de la foule. Il surprit un éclair de malice dangereuse dans l'œil de George Weasley – ou bien était-ce Fred ? Il n'était pas très sûr… – et se demanda ce que le jeune homme avait derrière la tête. Il se rapprocha aussi discrètement que possible avec autant de monde autour de lui.

*************

Quelques minutes auparavant…

Harry dégonda pratiquement la porte de verre gardant l'entrée de la nouvelle antenne des Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il mourrait d'envie de faire piétiner cette sale bestiole par un hippogriffe enragé et de nourrir les Scroutts-à-Pétard avec les restes.

Il se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers le comptoir et George le prit immédiatement à part pour s'enquérir de sa mine contrariée. Harry lui raconta brièvement la journée qu'il estimait catastrophique jusqu'ici.

- Mon petit frère mérite une leçon, je crois… Tiens le voilà qui court derrière Hermione. Ils ont l'air un peu en froid…

Ils se turent et George accueilli gentiment la jeune femme, montrant un brin de retenue avec son frère. Il aimait beaucoup les hommes, Lee Jordan en particulier, et les remarques pudibondes que lui avait rapporté Harry ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde. Il élaborait déjà un plan machiavélique pour ouvrir les yeux à son cadet, pas dans la douceur, bien évidemment, ou il ne s'appelait plus George Weasley !

Il aperçut Severus avancer vers eux et décida d'attirer son frère dans l'arrière-boutique pour une petite discussion entre quatre yeux. Il salua poliment son ancien professeur, satisfait de la manière dont il surveillait le jeune Veela devant le comptoir. Il les laissa fouiner calmement parmi leurs produits et entraîna Ron avec lui.

- Alors Ronnikins, on a un problème avec l'homosexualité à ce que j'ai entendu… titilla-t-il.

- Ah non, hein ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ??? Foutez-moi la paix à la fin ! Je veux pas en entendre parler et si je pouvais éviter de le voir aussi ce serait parfait !

- Tu devrais essayer un homme au moins une fois, petit frère, tu comprendrais, se moqua George. Tu es avec Hermione, je sais, précisa-t-il, voyant poindre une véhémente protestation. Je sais aussi que Maman est plutôt réprobatrice vis-à-vis de tout cela mais tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir au lieu de la suivre aveuglément. En tout cas, cesse de t'en prendre à Harry. Il n'y est pour rien dans tes états d'âme.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, grommela Ron en retournant dans la salle bondée. Personne ne voulait comprendre ! Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les hommes étaient faits pour aller avec des femmes et vice-versa. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser ! Il avait bien vu le regard à la fois désapprobateur et légèrement dégoûté qu'elle posait sur les couples de même sexe lorsqu'ils allaient faire les magasins quand il était petit. Elle ne disait généralement rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Il retrouva les autres en se guidant sur la haute silhouette rigide de son professeur de potions détonnant au milieu des rayonnages. L'homme n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se sentir à sa place dans le magasin rempli principalement d'adolescents hormonaux et très énervés. Il les rejoignit et, après quelques achats, ils reprirent la direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Il se faisait tard et tous avaient très envie de s'installer autour d'un bon thé. Severus sentait une migraine pointer le bout du nez et ne souhaitait plus que le calme serein de son jardin. Ron et Hermione repartirent au Terrier, laissant Harry et Severus en tête à tête.

- Nous rentrons ? demanda simplement Severus.

- Volontiers. Cette journée a été affreuse, soupira le jeune homme.

*************

Résidence Rogue, fin d'après-midi.

Harry atterrit dans les bras accueillants de son mari au sortir de la cheminée. Il y resta tranquillement quelques instants, profitant pour une fois du réconfort de sa chaleur sans se poser de question. Severus garda son Veela contre lui alors qu'il appelait Tiny pour qu'il les débarrasse et prépare le thé, à servir dans le jardin.

Severus ne lâcha pas le jeune homme, même une fois qu'ils furent installés confortablement à une petite table de bois clair, dressée par Tiny pour l'occasion sur une butte près de la maison leur offrant une superbe vue sur la forêt. Ils étaient abrités des rayons chauds du soleil par un grand parasol de couleur vive et savouraient, dans un calme absolu, un délicieux thé aux épices accompagné de petites meringues.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Je sais que je poste ce chapitre avec un retard épouvantable alors je m'en explique pour ceux qui, ne lisant pas mes autres fics, ne peuvent avoir pris connaissance des raisons m'ayant poussée à retarder cette parution. Ma chère Dalou m'a demandé pour mon défi MDR de mai de lui fournir deux chapitres inédits d'Héritage pour le 27, ce qui me laissait trois semaines pour les écrire. Le délai était convenable pour peu que je n'écrive rien d'autre. (Je ne compte pas ma traduction, je traduis beaucoup plus vite que je n'écris!!) Je pense que toutes mes petites camarades de MDR ont eu le temps de lire ces deux chapitres donc je poste à nouveau!!

* * *

Petit message pour **Snapy** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite de "Vous avez dit improbable?", elle est en cours d'écriture maintenant que je suis venue à bout de mon défi! Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de l'écrire en même temps, désolée!!

* * *

Le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, promis!!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Poudlard, quartiers personnels de Severus Rogue, fin d'après-midi.

Harry considérait pensivement les flammes, roulé en boule dans le canapé de cuir noir qui faisait face à l'âtre dans le salon du maître des potions.

Vivre dans les cachots lui semblait bien moins terrible maintenant qu'il avait vu l'intérieur confortable qui serait dorénavant le sien. Il avait toujours pensé que l'ambiance froide et humide des couloirs et de la salle de cours se retrouvait partout ailleurs. Sa visite express dans la salle commune des Serpentards en deuxième année n'avait que renforcé cette croyance.

Il était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, avec son compagnon qui se devait d'assister à une réunion du corps professoral avant la cérémonie de la Répartition et le festin associé. En émergeant difficilement de la cheminée avec sa grâce coutumière, il avait regardé autour de lui avec un petit air sidéré qui avait beaucoup amusé Severus, en dépit du fait que cela sous-entendait l'existence de rumeurs au contenu des plus douteux sur son mode de vie. Harry ne savait pas que les professeurs étaient libres de choisir la décoration de leurs appartements mais il fut bien obligé d'en convenir : ce qu'il avait devant les yeux correspondait parfaitement au Severus qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques semaines.

Il avait auparavant pensé que le directeur des Serpentards vivait dans un endroit aussi accueillant que celui qui abritait ses serpents mais il n'aurait pu davantage se fourvoyer. Les lieux étaient sombres mais chaleureux, dépourvus de vert à l'exception du dais tendu au dessus du lit de Severus, d'une profonde teinte émeraude qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur de ses yeux, bien qu'Harry n'y ait point songé. Un salon en cuir noir orné de coussins de velours blanc jouxtant une bibliothèque qui ferait se pâmer Hermione malgré sa taille modeste. Elle ne comportait que des ouvrages choisis, d'une grande rareté et d'une sagesse certaine quoiqu'à ne pas déposer entre toutes les mains, et conduisait dans le laboratoire personnel de Severus. La chambre était séparée du salon par une double porte d'ébène ouvragée sur laquelle s'enroulaient lascivement de majestueux dragons chinois en argent. Harry ne s'était guère attardé sur cette pièce, notant simplement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre, avec une grande salle de bain blanche et bleue attachée.

Une seule chambre avec un seul lit.

Un lit suffisamment grand pour trois personnes.

Il était conscient que la reprise des cours allait le séparer de son compagnon pour une grande partie de la journée et que dormir dans le même lit serait utile pour soulager le lien. Bien sûr, il voulait partager le lit de son mari, comme tout Veela, mais cela lui faisait aussi très peur. Il craignait que la situation n'aille trop loin, trop vite. Idiotie, certes, compte tenu de leur statut marital et de la consommation qui l'avait scellé, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser du nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il existait après tout une différence notable entre savoir que son compagnon passait parfois la nuit dans son lit pour l'apaiser et se glisser sciemment dans les mêmes draps que lui tous les soirs.

Il était également mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des annonces qui seraient faites le soir même lors du banquet. Il était intimement persuadé que Dumbledore ne pourrait s'empêcher de clamer sur les toits qu'il était un Veela marié, soit disant pour le protéger. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il révélerait aussi le prédicament de Draco en pleine Grande Salle. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas grand fan du blond, il savait ce qu'il traversait en ce moment, tout son être appelant son compagnon ou sa compagne, les rêves qui le laisseraient épuisé et vidé de toute énergie. Cela représentait suffisamment de difficultés à surmonter sans l'intervention d'un vieillard fouineur et manipulateur. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi le directeur semblait toujours trouver un intérêt particulier dans la vie personnelle de ses étudiants, surtout lorsque ses ingérences risquaient de faire plus de mal que de bien. Il était plus que probable qu'une partie des élèves ignorait tout de la conduite à tenir devant un Veela en pleine recherche de sa moitié et qu'une hostilité certaine soit perceptible, non pas que Draco Malfoy soit très apprécié en temps normal. Bien entendu, Dumbledore n'expliquerait rien et laisserait chacun imaginer le pire, comme à son habitude.

Pour la première fois, Harry était arrivé à Poudlard avant ses amis, sans prendre le train. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à les affronter dans un étroit compartiment, les Serpentards à portée de voix, mais restait un peu anxieux de les revoir après l'explication qu'ils avaient eue en plein Chemin de Traverse. Il était à peu près certain que Ron bouderait pendant un temps indéterminé jusqu'à ce que les remontrances incessantes d'Hermione lui tapent trop sur les nerfs et qu'il se décide à réfléchir à la question.

Ginny l'inquiétait davantage en revanche. Elle pouvait être extrêmement têtue, tout comme son frère, mais Harry n'était pas convaincu qu'elle se contenterait de le regarder de haut et de tourner les talons. Cette fille pouvait s'avérer vicieuse lorsque les choses ne tournaient pas d'une manière qui lui convienne. Déjà pendant la courte réception qui avait suivi son mariage, le ton avait monté et seule la présence de ses parents et de Severus l'avait empêchée de le frapper. Il savait que son compagnon le protègerait, loin de lui l'idée d'en douter, mais il devait assurer ses cours et ne pouvait toujours le suivre partout dans les couloirs. Harry était bien évidemment capable de se défendre seul mais il ne possédait pas d'yeux dans le dos et, quel que soit le bien fondé de la maxime favorite d'Alastor Maugrey, elle ne pouvait s'appliquer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, faute d'endurance.

Harry soupira et attrapa un coussin qu'il installa possessivement sur son ventre, passant et repassant ses doigts sur le tissu doux.

Il était étrangement surpris par sa furieuse envie de rentrer chez lui… enfin chez Severus… euh… chez eux ?? Il ne savait plus trop comment qualifier cette maison dans laquelle il commençait à se sentir en sécurité mais une chose était sûre, il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait y retourner, loin de l'agitation perpétuelle du reste du monde.

Les deux derniers jours qu'il avait passé à se prélasser en compagnie de Severus lui manquaient déjà. Depuis l'incident du Chemin de Traverse, et surtout le thé délicieusement romantique qu'il avait partagé avec son mari, il était moins craintif en sa présence, acceptant plus aisément que Severus s'occupe gentiment de lui.

Évidemment, cette soirée aurait sans conteste été plus agréable sans l'interruption inopinée de ses pères, mais rien n'est jamais parfait dans ce monde après tout. Rémus et Sirius avaient brusquement émergé de la cheminée, sans invitation, alors qu'ils rentraient après leur thé et Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de dire 'ouf' qu'il s'était retrouvé étouffé dans l'étreinte tentaculaire d'un animagus paniqué. Les deux hommes avaient tenté de les joindre sans succès tout l'après-midi alors qu'ils étaient partis à Londres. Ils n'avaient apparemment lu le journal que tardivement et avaient voulu le prévenir. Pensée fort charitable, bien que totalement inutile au vu des circonstances.

Sirius s'était invité d'autorité pour l'apéritif malgré l'évidente réticence de Rémus et le regard polaire de Severus. Harry lui-même, bien que ravi de voir son père adoptif et parrain, aurait préféré qu'il passe son chemin dès son inquiétude se fut calmée pour laisser place à une bouffée de colère noire envers les Weasley. Il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de poursuivre sa soirée romantique pour se remettre des émotions de la journée. L'un dans l'autre, le départ des deux sorciers avait été assez rapide grâce à l'obstination de Rémus – et à des avances peu discrètes qui avaient convaincu Sirius qu'une retraite précipitée était indispensable – mais l'humeur particulière qui régnait avant leur venue s'était définitivement envolée.

Il avait un peu honte de repenser à tout cela avec une pointe de nostalgie. Il ne risquait pas d'avoir ce genre d'intimité avec son compagnon ici, à Poudlard. Il n'était pas même sûr que les séances de rattrapage de potions continueraient comme avant. Il appréciait passer du temps ainsi, tout simplement proche de Severus, même si la concentration que son compagnon exigeait était difficile à maintenir et le travail intense. Au moins, n'avait-il pas eu à rougir lors de la dernière session, Severus se tenant à une distance prudemment respectueuse du début à la fin. Il en avait curieusement conçu un léger regret qu'il ne s'expliquait point.

Il craignait maintenant de retrouver la détestable chauve-souris des cachots en permanence. Severus l'avait déjà prévenu la veille qu'il ne se comporterait pas différemment avec lui en cours, soi-disant pour ne pas donner l'impression d'un favoritisme, comme si la réputation d'impartialité du maître des potions était une vérité universelle. Harry comprenait bien que son mari serait probablement soupçonné de gonfler ses notes s'il changeait, ne serait-ce que d'une manière infime, son comportement mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Si son compagnon l'agressait pendant les cours comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis six ans, Harry savait qu'il risquait de craquer nerveusement ou de le vivre comme un rejet et cette seule pensée le terrorisait.

Harry serra un peu plus fort son coussin à cette idée avant de se demander depuis quand il avait pris cette manie de torturer ces pauvres petites choses. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et reprit dans un soupir sa contemplation monotone des flammes.

***********

Severus descendait vivement vers les cachots. Il ne restait plus très longtemps avant l'arrivée des élèves et la réunion l'avait épuisé. Pourquoi ses collègues étaient-ils tous dotés du génie consternant de faire un bon millier de fois les mêmes sempiternelles remarques à chaque rentrée ? Si au moins elles s'avéraient constructives…

Le plus difficile avait été de faire comprendre à certains, comme cette vieille chouette de Trelawney ou l'insupportable abruti congénital qui enseignait l'étude des moldus, qu'un Veela, même à la recherche de son âme-sœur, n'est nullement dangereux mais plutôt à protéger. Harry étant marié, il n'était pas considéré comme une menace – _absurde vu ses crises de jalousies irraisonnées mais flatteuses_ – alors que Draco avait soudainement été perçu comme un animal sauvage par plusieurs de ses professeurs. Ridicule au plus haut point de l'avis de Severus. Le pauvre garçon risquait fort de se faire coincer dans les couloirs à tous bouts de champs par de jeunes crétins des deux sexes, incapables de résister à l'attraction qu'il allait déployer. Le directeur des Serpentards s'était bien gardé d'indiquer à toute l'assistance qu'il placerait des protections sur la porte de la chambre du jeune Malfoy pour s'assurer que son sommeil ne soit point dérangé par quelque admirateur aventureux, sinon il serait encore dans la salle des professeurs à les écouter bavasser inlassablement de l'à-propos d'une telle mesure.

Parvenu devant le tableau qui gardait ses appartements, il prononça son mot de passe et entra pour découvrir un petit Veela endormi, enroulé autour d'un coussin.

Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller mais il fallait qu'il se prépare pour le repas dans la Grande Salle. Il hésita à nouveau sur la conduite à tenir. Merlin, pourquoi était-il si complexe de réveiller quelqu'un ?

Severus vint s'asseoir à côté de son Veela et posa doucement la main sur son épaule. Il l'aurait bien éveillé d'un chaste baiser mais une petite voix lui soufflait que son mari ne serait probablement pas à l'aise avec une telle proximité.

De grands yeux émeraude embrumés papillotèrent et une petite bouche rose s'étira en un bâillement étouffé. La tête ébouriffée du jeune homme daigna enfin se relever de l'accoudoir sur lequel elle reposait et demander un peu pâteusement s'il était tard.

- Suffisamment pour que tu songes à mettre ton uniforme. Les calèches devraient arriver d'ici environ une demi-heure. Il ne faudra pas traîner si tu veux aller accueillir tes amis.

Harry émit un vague borborygme indistinct en guise de réponse. Severus ne sut s'il devait attribuer cette réplique sibylline à l'état quasi-comateux d'un Harry au réveil ou à la mention de ses amis, si tant est qu'Harry les considère toujours comme tels.

Le petit brun se leva et s'étira avant partir vers le laboratoire privé de Severus.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant, se retournant vers son mari avec un air interrogatif.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ben, dans la salle de bain.

Devant l'absence de réaction perceptible chez le maître des potions, Harry décida d'être plus précis :

- Pour me rafraîchir un peu et me changer… élabora-t-il, intrigué par le comportement de Severus. Ne l'avait-il pas réveillé pour cela ?

- Alors peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de te diriger effectivement vers la salle de bains. A moins, bien entendu, que tu ne préfères procéder à tes ablutions dans un chaudron.

Ce fut cette fois Severus qui dut préciser sa pensée sous l'injonction un rien ahurie des yeux verts qui le fixaient.

- La porte vers laquelle tu progressais avant que je ne t'interpelle est l'entrée de mon laboratoire privé. Lieu dans lequel j'apprécierais immensément que tu ne te balades pas seul, et présentement inadapté à l'usage auquel tu le destinais.

- Oh.

Harry rosit légèrement et s'enfuit vers la chambre sous l'œil amusé de Severus. Il avait pourtant brièvement visité l'appartement en arrivant ! Les lieux étaient bien plus petits que la maison mais il n'était pas capable de retrouver une pièce… Allait-il un jour cesser de s'humilier comme ça ? Il s'enferma vivement dans la salle de bain et plongea le visage dans l'eau froide qu'il fit couler dans le lavabo avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas pris son uniforme. Il vérifia soigneusement qu'aucun maître des potions n'avait envahi la chambre avant de farfouiller dans son coffre, au pied du lit, pour dénicher les vêtements manquants.

************

A bord du Poudlard Express, un peu plus tôt.

Draco Malfoy ruminait, enfermé seul dans un compartiment. Il commençait tout doucement à se demander pourquoi il avait refusé la potion de révélation… Il était arrivé sur le quai très en avance, encadré, une fois n'est pas coutume, par ses deux parents qui le surveillait comme deux faucons assistant à l'éclosion de leurs œufs, pour pouvoir monter dans le train avant la cohue qui ne manquerait pas de se produire.

Même la présence intimidante de son père, que tous connaissaient comme un Mangemort sadique qui n'avait échappé à Azkaban lors de la défaite du Lord que grâce à son argent et ses contacts politiques au Ministère, n'avait point dissuadé quelques écervelés de tenter une approche virulente et dénuée de finesse.

Et dire qu'il devait se tartiner tous les matins d'une pâte visqueuse qui couvrait soi-disant ses phéromones !! Lui n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle couvre quoi que ce soit à part sa peau d'un film gras inconfortable. Merlin, il ne survivrait pas au festin !! Au vu des réactions qu'il causait enduit de cette horreur, il n'osait pas même imaginer la catastrophe que cela provoquerait s'il oubliait un matin son baume par mégarde. Tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé cette saleté de potion !

Et s'il n'avait pas envie qu'un chaudron lui dicte son avenir, hein ? Certes son parrain était parfaitement compétent mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Une erreur est si vite arrivée ! Il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé avec n'importe qui, merci bien !

Draco ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, et pas davantage à lui-même, mais il était mort de peur. Bien sûr, ses parents l'avaient instruit des coutumes veelas et des implications de son héritage depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il savait que le jour arriverait où il rencontrerait son compagnon ou sa compagne et cela n'était pas vraiment une difficulté. Non, le problème venait du fait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce que sa magie choisirait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses parents pour voir à quel point une union pouvait être belle et harmonieuse mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Il voulait simplement être heureux et craignait de ne pas y parvenir.

Ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout était de ne surtout pas tomber sur l'un de ses professeurs. Son père lui avait parlé de Potter et, bien qu'il n'aime pas ce Gryffondor arrogant et pleurnichard, il admettait qu'il aurait certainement pris les événements avec moins de bonne volonté s'il avait été à sa place. Se retrouver Veela du jour au lendemain, et marié à l'un de ses professeurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un. Draco voulait juste éviter de devoir épouser McGonagall ou Dumbledore, ou Rusard… Si le professeur Lupin enseignait toujours et n'était pas marié, à la rigueur, il n'aurait pas dit non… mais le lycanthrope était bien le seul membre du corps enseignant qui ait jamais été regardable. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre Severus mais il était de la famille et même un Malfoy respecte certaines limites.

Draco soupira en constatant que le château approchait et qu'il devait maintenant se changer.

************

Ron boudait dans son compartiment. Hermione était partie à sa réunion de préfets et le caractère ronchon du rouquin avait joyeusement fait fuir Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ginny avait disparu dès le départ du train et il ne le regrettait pas. Ses plaintes incessantes l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

Tout ça à cause d'Harry !

Il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, non ? Non, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas trouver une gentille sorcière et s'installer, avoir des enfants, un chien et une clôture blanche devant son jardin ?? Non, il fallait qu'il soit un Veela, un Veela soumis par-dessus le marché ! Et soumis à qui ? Je vous le donne en plein dans le mille ! A Rogue !! Oui, Monsieur !

Ce n'était pas lui qui devait consoler Ginny et subir les regards en coin de sa mère qui se demandait clairement si leur amitié n'avait pas été autre chose pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Ron devait avouer, bien malgré lui, qu'il était surpris de la violence avec laquelle sa mère semblait prendre tout cela. Elle n'avait pas réagi avec tant de ferveur lorsque Sirius avait épousé Rémus. Elle n'avait pas apprécié outre mesure, certes, mais rien de comparable à son expression lorsque Dumbledore était venu les prévenir de la situation d'Harry, peu avant la cérémonie. Il était vrai, cela dit, que les deux Maraudeurs se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps et avaient entretenu une relation qui remontait à leurs jeunes années à Poudlard. Ils étaient nettement faits l'un pour l'autre et très heureux. Le couple d'Harry était une autre paire de manches. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle semblait à ce point opposée à ce mariage… Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Harry ? Parce qu'elle considérait qu'une union homosexuelle était instable et malsaine, et qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin ?

Ron ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'il était probablement le seul de toute sa fratrie qui se préoccupait à ce point des idées de sa mère sur la question. Ginny était en rogne parce qu'elle voulait Harry pour elle, plus que par homophobie véritable. L'utiliser comme prétexte était tout simplement facile tout en lui assurant un récalcitrant soutien maternel. Les jumeaux vivaient leurs vies sans se soucier des opinions extérieures comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Percy n'avait jamais rien connu en dehors du travail, scolaire ou non. Charlie, indépendant en diable, ne s'était jamais arrêté à un avis formaté et ne se sentait sûrement guère concerné par les récriminations éventuelles de sa mère depuis la Roumanie. Bill avait toujours été un homme de caractère, peu soucieux de plaire à son entourage lorsque leurs opinions divergeaient.

Mais Ron était le dernier fils. Il n'avait pas la rébellion fantasque des jumeaux ou le caractère bien trempé de ses frères aînés. Il avait toujours été très proche de sa mère, plus que de son père, et tenait énormément à son affection. Quelque part, tout au fond de son esprit, rampait la pensée atroce qu'il se devait d'être aussi parfait que possible pour elle s'il ne voulait pas que le lien se rompe. Il n'était ni le plus brillant, ni le plus charismatique et en était bien conscient. Il voulait que sa mère soit fière de lui malgré tout.

Il tenait à Harry également. Il était son meilleur ami après tout. Mais… Non il ne voulait pas y penser.

Cela le conduirait à un endroit où il refusait d'aller. Il avait trop à perdre…

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut le retour en trombe d'Hermione, ainsi que son vigoureux rappel à l'ordre, qui lui fit réaliser qu'il devait se changer en catastrophe.

*************

Hermione n'écoutait rien de la réunion.

Ron était devenu étrange, renfermé, depuis qu'ils avaient vu Harry. Auparavant, sa relation avec Severus n'avait été qu'un fait abstrait, bien que Ron fût présent à la courte fête qui avait suivi la cérémonie. Mais les voir interagir semblait avoir eu un impact sur le rouquin.

Fort peu satisfaite du comportement de son petit ami, Hermione ne lui avait que peu adressé la parole, moins encore que durant les longues et fastidieuses heures pendant lesquelles elle avait du subir les remarques acerbes des deux plus jeunes Weasley sur leur ami. Elle admettait sa surprise et son inquiétude devant l'absence de réponse que cela avait provoqué. En temps normal, Ron l'aurait harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche une parole résignée, mais là, rien. Il restait dans son coin, pensif, refusant le contact, même lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le prendre par les sentiments pour obtenir une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit, la veille au soir. Et Ron ne se détournait JAMAIS d'une Hermione câline, lui qui se plaignait sans cesse qu'elle ne l'était pas assez.

A n'y rien comprendre !!!

Sans compter que Ginny s'était sauvée Merlin sait où pour comploter. Hermione n'arrivait pas à voir comment elle pouvait refuser de voir le lien clair comme le cristal qui reliait Harry à Severus, même s'ils avaient encore des difficultés à résoudre.

Encore une chose incompréhensible : Draco Malfoy n'était pas présent à la réunion des préfets, lui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se pavaner comme un paon. Elle ne l'avait pas davantage vu dans les couloirs du train. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiète de la santé de ce Sang Pur infernal, non, mais cela restait un mystère.

Hermione détestait ne pas comprendre et, là, elle avait sa dose.

**************

Ginny se mira pour la énième fois dan la glace surplombant l'étroit lavabo de l'un des cabinets de toilettes du Poudlard Express. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour le festin.

Hors de question qu'Harry pose les yeux sur qui que soit d'autre qu'elle ce soir.

Surtout pas sur Rogue.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce bâtard envisage de se mettre entre elle et son Harry. Il ne voyait donc pas qu'ils étaient amoureux ?

Le tohu-bohu caractéristique de l'arrivée en gare de Pré-au-lard l'avertit qu'il était temps qu'elle émerge de sa retraite.

*************

Poudlard, hall d'entrée. 

Harry attendait patiemment au milieu du flot d'élèves excités par leurs retrouvailles avec leurs amis qu'Hermione arrive. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et les discussions futiles d'adolescents apaisèrent quelque peu ses nerfs en pelote.

Un tsunami châtain se jeta soudainement sur lui, manquant de le projeter au sol dans son enthousiasme et lui coupant le souffle. Mine de rien Hermione n'était pas manchote et sa petite taille cachait une force certaine.

- Harry !!!!

- Salut, Hermione ! l'accueillit-il, la serrant dans ses bras. Si tu pouvais me laisser respirer un peu…

- Oh pardon ! s'exclama la jeune femme, desserrant son étreinte.

- Viens. On aura tout le temps de discuter à table !

Harry entraîna son amie dans la Grande Salle, l'interrogeant sur le voyage, un Ron muet suivant mollement dans leur sillage.

************

Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, près à faire son petit discours d'introduction maintenant que tous ses étudiants étaient rassemblés et que les élèves de première année étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Ils avaient un peu de retard sur l'horaire habituel à cause de Draco Malfoy. Il avait fallu patienter jusqu'à ce que tous les étudiants soient entrés avant de l'installer à une table individuelle suffisamment éloignée de toutes les autres pour qu'il ne périsse pas écrasé sous une cohorte d'admirateurs forcenés. Une surveillance constante était de mise s'il voulait tenir tout ce petit monde à distance respectable du jeune Veela. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à se relâcher s'il en jugeait par les regards ouvertement gourmands que le blondinet récoltait.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bienvenue à vous, chers nouveaux élèves ! Bon retour parmi nous à tous les autres ! Je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous maintenant que la guerre est terminée et que la vie nous sourit à nouveau ! Quelques recommandations avant de vous laisser profiter du festin que les elfes de maison ont eu la courtoisie de nous préparer. Je tiens à vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite quelles que soient les circonstances et que Monsieur Rusard a affiché une liste des objets interdits sur les panneaux d'affichage de vos salles communes. Les farces et attrapes en provenance du catalogue des frères Weasley sont proscrites à l'intérieur du château et toute détention de l'un de ses produits entraînera une sanction appropriée.

Un concert de soupirs s'éleva à cette annonce. Ils allaient devoir ruser. Les jumeaux savaient heureusement être discrets dans l'envoi de leur marchandise…

- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'auror à la retraite Alastor Maugrey, le seul et unique cette fois, soyez en sûr. J'ai pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient.

Une salve d'applaudissements hésitants retentit mollement dans la salle sous le regard courroucé habituel de l'homme, son œil magique tournoyant follement, inquiétant les plus jeunes.

- Vous n'avez pu manquer de constater que certaines mesures ont été prises afin de maintenir Mr Malfoy un peu à l'écart, poursuivit le directeur sans sembler remarquer l'interruption. Mr Malfoy est entré en possession de son héritage veela peu après la défaite de Qui-Vous-Savez et n'a pas encore découvert la personne qui partagera son existence. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, toute personne non amoureuse ou non destinée à une créature magique sera irrésistiblement attirée vers lui, ce qui explique les quelques dispositions prises à son égard par le professeur Rogue. La recherche de son compagnon ou de sa compagne nécessitera beaucoup d'attention de sa part et la reconnaissance est en grande partie olfactive. Vous êtes donc priés de ne pas vous formaliser si son comportement vous parait parfois… étrange.

Même ceux qui ne quittaient pas Draco des yeux se mirent à murmurer. Tous jeunes sorciers et sorcières au courant de l'existence des Veelas, et de ce qu'être un compagnon impliquait, étaient terriblement excités à la perspective d'une union, ici, à l'école, sachant qu'ils étaient tous potentiellement l'heureux élu. Les Veelas n'étaient pas si courants après tout…

Seuls les Gryffondors ne semblaient point se réjouir.

- Je tiens également à présenter mes respects à Mr Potter-Black, récemment devenu Mr Rogue, ainsi qu'à son mari, le professeur Rogue, reprit Albus, l'œil pétillant, avec un grand sourire, pas perturbé pour deux Mornilles par la rougeur écarlate de son élève ou par le regard glacial que lui dédia son professeur de potions. Leur vie privée ne doit sous aucun prétexte être dérangée. Comme vous l'avez très certainement lu dans les journaux – que je vous prierais de ne pas croire sur parole dans leur description de la dangerosité des Veelas, qui sont par nature des créatures pacifiques –, Mr Potter est un ressortissant de cette race éminente. Ses réactions vis-à-vis de toute intrusion pourraient s'avérer imprévisibles et relativement drastiques, prévint Dumbledore. Sur ce, bon appétit !!

Le vénérable sorcier s'installa posément alors que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables. Personne ne se jeta dessus comme un affamé contrairement aux autres années. Les conversations allaient bon train, Harry et Draco étant au centre de la plupart d'entre elles, et les bavards ne prenaient certes pas la peine d'être discrets.

Harry gardait le nez obstinément baissé sur son assiette, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Ce vieux fou l'avait fait ! Il l'avait félicité devant tout le corps étudiant !! Comme si le repas ne promettait pas d'être compliqué avec Ginny qui s'était invitée à ses côtés ! Elle se trouvait bien trop proche de lui à son goût et semblait vouloir se rapprocher davantage.

La main apaisante d'Hermione vint se poser sur la sienne et il leva les yeux. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse autant que d'encouragement. Le festin était long mais pas excessivement. Harry pourrait bientôt retrouver le calme des cachots, loin des regards.

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à discuter avec Hermione, Ron fixant Merlin seul sait quel insecte microscopique derrière la table des Serpentards sans toucher à son assiette, Harry sentit Ginny venir le coller. Sa cuisse glissa le long de la sienne et son épaule vint s'appuyer doucement contre son bras. Il se raidit instantanément, blanc comme un linge.

_Trop proche !! Trop proche !! Ne me touche pas !_

Il tenta un petit regard en coin et vit que la rouquine, faussement concentrée sur une innocente pomme de terre en salade, arborait un sourire triomphant. Elle s'était visiblement maquillée, plus que de coutume, et son parfum floral sucré remplissait agressivement les narines du Survivant, couvrant sans peine l'odeur des plats.

Son mal-être augmenta.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté bien au chaud dans le canapé de son mari, là où cette fille ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ?? Harry se décala, rompant le contact entre eux, soulagé lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la chaleur qui émanait de la jeune fille. Il était presque collé à Neville désormais et il lui dressa un petit signe de tête contrit, désignant Ginny dans le même mouvement. Le calme Gryffondor sembla comprendre à demi mot et indiqua à son ami qu'il ne le prenait pas mal.

Neville était un Sang Pur, élevé traditionnellement par sa redoutable grand-mère et très respectueux des coutumes, surtout lorsqu'elles protégeaient la vie de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il regarda la plus jeune Weasley un peu de travers. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'accepte pas facilement de perdre son petit ami au profit du professeur Rogue mais Harry était un Veela et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse tenter contre cela.

_Elle ferait bien de faire une croix sur Harry… Ou elle s'en mordra les doigts… On ne badine pas avec un Veela en colère._

- Tu vas bien, mon chéri ? Tu es tout pâle… Je peux t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu veux, demanda Ginny d'une voix douce. Ou alors à ton dortoir…

Harry n'était pas sensé se reculer mais accueillir avec joie son contact… Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Ginny…

- Je vais bien, répondit sèchement le Veela, furieux de manière dont elle osait le qualifier.

Le regard brun de Ginny se voila brièvement avant se retrouver sa clarté et elle entreprit de lui parler de tout et de rien pendant tout le dîner, s'inclinant toujours plus vers lui, oublieuse des tentatives plus ou moins polies du jeune homme pour se débarrasser d'elle et détournant systématiquement les ébauches d'interruptions proposées par Hermione.

Mais rien à faire.

Lorsque les dernières bouchées du dessert furent englouties, Minerva McGonagall signala aux préfets de rassembler les premières années pour les escorter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, à l'exception de Draco pour des raisons évidentes. Dans la cohue qui s'ensuivit, Harry se détendit légèrement, persuadé que son tourment avait prit fin. C'est alors que Ginny, interprétant le relâchement d'Harry comme une invitation à se rapprocher de lui en profitant du charivari ambiant, plaça cavalièrement une main sur la cuisse du Veela, la remontant lentement vers ses parties intimes. Harry sursauta violemment et, poussant un cri aigu fort peu masculin, frappa vivement l'appendice importun, se levant avec célérité. Il s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, fendant sans effort la masse compacte des jeunes élèves sagement alignés dans l'attente d'un mot de leurs préfets, sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades et de ses professeurs.

*************

Severus fusilla le directeur des yeux pendant la majeure partie de l'entrée, peu intéressé par son plat d'asperges et contrarié de l'intervention d'Albus, ne s'interrompant que pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour son Veela et son filleul.

Pour ce dernier, rien à signaler. Il lui semblait bien un peu pâlichon et plus pensif qu'à son habitude mais les circonstances n'étaient certes pas ordinaires. Pour l'instant personne ne paraissait prêt à bondir sur Draco comme un chat vorace sur un faible souriceau.

Harry en revanche…

Severus vit la violente rougeur de son mari et la comprit parfaitement. Il avait fini par constater que le garçon était loin de rechercher l'attention qu'il obtenait et que sa notoriété lui pesait plus qu'autre chose. Il semblait honnêtement apprécier le calme serein d'une maison campagnarde, loin de toute l'agitation trépidante qu'il aurait recherché dans le cas contraire. Cette déclaration publique d'Albus était un coup bas sous son déguisement bonhomme. Le directeur savait pertinemment que Severus également chérissait son intimité mais cela ne l'avait bien sûr pas empêché d'étaler leur vie au grand jour sous couvert de la protéger. Oh, l'homme ne pensait pas à mal, il le savait, mais le résultat était identique.

Puis Harry pâlit dramatiquement et Severus fut sur le point de lancer un Impardonnable en plein repas sur la fille Weasley qui collait outrageusement SON mari.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux à ce rythme !!

Quel sans-gêne !!

A croire que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais appris les bonnes manières ! Certes les Weasley n'étaient pas considérés comme étant vraiment de bonne famille, faute d'argent et d'influence, mais ils restaient des Sang Purs ! Merlin merci, Lucius n'avait pas vu cela ! Il aurait insisté auprès des autres Gouverneurs pour que des cours de maintien soient rétablis dans le cursus, comme au siècle précédent.

Harry s'éloigna rapidement de cette gourgandine, se retrouvant pratiquement sur les genoux de Londubat. Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et il n'avait rien à craindre du gamin. Celui-ci avait si peur de lui qu'il risquait de mouiller son pantalon si Severus faisait seulement mine de respirer dans sa direction. En outre, la très redoutable Augusta lui avait sûrement inculqué les coutumes sorcières dès son plus jeune âge.

Cela dit la rouquine ne se découragea nullement, au grand dam de Severus qui employait toute son énergie à ne pas bouger et à ne surtout pas toucher à sa baguette. Ginny passa très près de la mort plus d'une fois durant la soirée sans même s'en rendre compte. Seules la détermination hors du commun du maître des potions et les rebuffades très nettes qu'il voyait émaner du Survivant sauvèrent sa vie.

A la fin du repas, malgré l'estrade sur laquelle trônait la table professorale, il perdit son époux de vue dans la marée humaine. Une fois que les élèves de première année furent plus ou moins organisés, il entendit une exclamation qui ne lui était pas inconnue. A peine eut-il le temps de reconnaître la voix de son mari que celui-ci fut sur ses pieds, sprintant aveuglément vers la porte, avant de disparaître.

Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent et se portèrent froidement sur une rousse debout devant sa table, un air furieux plaqué sur son visage. Elle avait donc fait quelque chose à son Veela pour l'inciter à fuir de la sorte, comportement qui plus est fort peu Gryffondoresque. Severus toisa la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le poids de sa colère et lève les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

L'affrontement fut bref.

Cette gamine n'avait pas le courage, ni la rage ou la force nécessaire pour soutenir son regard ardemment polaire. Elle détourna rageusement les yeux et se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants surpris, regagnant sa tour.

****************

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute son existence, pas même lorsque Potter avait refusé son amitié en première année ou lorsque son père s'était retrouvé enfermé à Azkaban, accusé d'être un fidèle du Lord – ce qu'il était, entendons-nous bien.

Ce vieillard cinglé, complètement lunatique et drogué au citron, ne pouvait juste dire qu'il était un Veela, non ?

Quel culot !

Comme si un Malfoy allait se permettre d'arpenter les couloirs en reniflant ouvertement tous les élèves !!

Il avait besoin de préciser qu'il reconnaîtrait la personne qui lui était destiné à son odeur, entre autre ? Et pourquoi ne pas révéler également que cela serait réciproque ? Enfin… à la condition sine qua none qu'il puisse cesser de s'enduire de cet onguent surgras et malodorant… Il préférait un millier de fois son beurre corporel habituel, à la fleur de cerisier du Japon, frais et délicat.

Et ces demeurés qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux… Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un morceau de viande en vitrine d'une boucherie, exposé au regard des chiens errants. Il frissonna de dégoût lorsqu'il surprit l'œillade de Goyle sur son corps et avala convulsivement sa salive.

Il nota l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise de Potter et l'humeur fort moyenne de son parrain à la fin du petit discours du directeur et en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été concerné.

Le seul point positif qu'il retira du dîner fut que son compagnon ou sa compagne n'était apparemment ni un professeur, ni un Serpentard, leurs tables se trouvant les plus proches de la sienne. Il lui faudrait affiner le diagnostic, bien évidemment mais il ne sentait rien de spécial émaner de ces directions. Pour être honnête, il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse dénicher le sorcier ou la sorcière qu'il cherchait parmi ce magma d'odeurs, mais il serait soulagé de ne point devoir épouser un professeur ou un Serpentard.

Il n'avait rien contre sa maison, loin s'en faut, mais la beauté n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous. Pansy s'avérait être la moins laide des filles mais ne risquait pas de concourir pour l'élection de la sorcière la plus sexy de Playwitch avec son visage aplati de bouledogue mécontent. Chez les garçons, Blaise était sans conteste le plus attirant mais il était son meilleur ami. Draco le connaissait trop bien, jusqu'à ses petits secrets inavouables, comme le fait qu'il craque désespérément sur Londubat. Il l'avait taquiné sans répit pendant les premiers mois, ne voyant vraiment pas ce que Blaise pouvait trouver à ce pataud de Neville Londubat, puis avait arrêté quand il avait compris que son ami était bel et bien amoureux du timide gryffon.

Il lui restait donc trois maisons à explorer… Le lendemain, Draco commencerait son enquête avec méticulosité.

_Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas un ou une Gryffondor !!!!_

Il remarqua la tension qui habitait son parrain chaque fois qu'il regardait vers lui pour s'assurer qu'un élève vagabond ne le molestait pas. Curieux, il chercha à savoir d'où cela pouvait provenir. Sûrement Severus était-il encore vexé par les actions du directeur mais cela n'aurait pas du être perceptible chez un espion professionnel.

Puis il la vit.

Ginny Weasley.

Collée contre Potter, sans la moindre honte.

Il était très clair pour le jeune Veela que son congénère prenait sur lui pour ne pas, au choix, détaler ou l'étriper sur place mais elle ne voyait rien. Il prit mentalement note de ne pas même prendre le temps de savoir si cette fille sans éducation était une compagne potentielle. Il préférait mourir ou perdre toute chance de bonheur que de la fréquenter. Salazar ! Son père en ferait une crise cardiaque s'il voyait cela…

Draco ne bougea pas lorsque leurs devoirs furent gentiment rappelés aux préfets. Tant pis pour sa fierté de préfet-en-chef ! Granger étant la préfète-en-chef, elle se chargerait bien de tout, non ? Il refusait de faire un pas dans cette salle tant qu'il s'y trouvait encore autant de monde. Il resta assis, pensif, se demandant comment il allait survivre à la journée du lendemain. Pour l'instant, il avait juste du faire acte de présence au banquet mais dès que les cours commenceraient, il devrait sillonner les couloirs au risque d'y perdre sa vertu.

Un cri soudain le sortit de sa torpeur cognitive et il assista, médusé, au départ précipité du Survivant et à la lutte de volonté entre son parrain et la dernière des Weasley. Il ne comprit pas bien ce qui s'était produit mais il attendit patiemment que Severus se dirige vers lui.

****************

Ginny rageait positivement, remontant les couloirs jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor avec la délicate et souple élégance d'un hippogriffe insulté.

Il s'était défilé, l'avait ignorée et repoussée avant de battre en retraite comme un vil serpent !!

Il l'avait humiliée en milieu de la Grande Salle !

Devant tout le monde !

Et Ron qui n'avait pas daigné lever le petit doigt !

Oh mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi ! Hors de question qu'elle abandonne ! Peu importe la façon dont Rogue l'avait toisée, comme si elle n'était pas même digne de collecter du pus de Bubobulb. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi une Weasley était capable !

Elle avait perdu la première bataille, pas la guerre. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures plus draconiennes et ne pas relâcher la pression dans l'intervalle…

****************

Severus mourrait d'envie de courir derrière Harry, de lui demander ce que cette peste lui avait dit ou fait, de le consoler.

Mais il devait encore ramener Draco à sa chambre, s'assurant qu'il ne se fasse pas attaquer au détour d'un couloir par un élève intoxiqué aux phéromones, puis s'occuper de ses Serpentards. Après, seulement, pourrait-il regagner ses appartements et bichonner son Veela. Depuis quand ces pensées lui venaient-elles si naturellement ? Mouais… Tant qu'elles se limitaient à son chaton…

Alors que la pièce se vidait dans un calme inexistant, Severus se leva et fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Il restait encore des étudiants dans la salle mais le maître des potions entraîna son filleul vers la zone réservée aux professeurs et l'emmena vers les cachots à travers un labyrinthe de passages secrets dont il se servait couramment pour raccourcir ses déplacements et surprendre les élèves fautifs. Il éclaira le jeune homme sur les protections supplémentaires qu'il avait personnellement ajouté à sa chambre et lui rappela de se lever très tôt pour éviter au maximum le flot matinal d'enfants affamés, et de surtout ne pas oublier la quelconque mixture qui diminuait légèrement l'influence des phéromones.

Ils émergèrent bientôt près du dortoir des Serpentards et Severus eut la surprise de trouver Gregory Goyle patientant devant la porte de Draco. Il fit arrêter Draco à une distance respectable du gros garçon se tortillant maladroitement.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là, Mr Goyle ? susurra-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Euh… Je voulais juste discuter avec Draco, Professeur… balbutia le septième année, s'approchant lentement de Draco qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à voir son directeur de maison débarquer ici avec Draco. Une erreur colossale me direz-vous, mais nul n'a sous-entendu que l'intelligence de ce garçon brillait au firmament, même lorsque son frêle cerveau n'est pas soumis à la sollicitation de puissantes phéromones veelas.

- Veuillez regagner votre dortoir, Mr Goyle. Mr Malfoy n'est pas disponible pour le moment, ordonna froidement Severus.

Gregory lança un regard de regret au mignon blondinet qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de toucher puis s'éloigna, suffisamment perspicace pour ne pas se mettre en travers du chemin de Severus Rogue, quelle que soit l'envie qui le taraudait. Severus montra à Draco les sorts, soigneusement sélectionnés, à appliquer sur sa porte tous les soirs et tous les matins pour éviter les intrusions indésirables et retourna dans la salle commune.

Il accueillit les élèves de première année, leur expliquant le fonctionnement de sa Maison et les règles auxquelles il exigeait une obéissance absolue sous peine de retenues désagréables. Il répondit brièvement à quelques questions timides et se retira, pressé de rejoindre ses appartements.

**************

Severus referma posément le tableau derrière lui et vit Harry debout au milieu du salon, en pyjama, ses cheveux mouillés rebiquant dans toutes les directions malgré leur longueur.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif alors que le jeune homme se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant.

Harry avait du prendre une décision car Severus se retrouva soudainement les bras pleins d'un Veela un peu humide qui se colla contre lui comme si vie en dépendait. Bien que surpris de cette action, Severus enlaça le petit corps tremblant et le serra doucement contre lui, traçant de petits cercles apaisants entre ses omoplates. Il était rare que son mari recherche un contact physique entre eux malgré le fait qu'il accepte plus facilement les initiatives de son compagnon ces derniers temps.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à sangloter dans les robes de Severus, Harry murmura d'une petite voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du tissu :

- Je suis désolé… Elle… elle…

- Sssshhhh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je présume que tu parles de Miss Weasley ? demanda Severus, gardant sa voix égale, tentant de ne pas laisser sa contrariété émerger.

- Oui…

- Elle t'a mis mal à l'aise ? J'ai vu qu'elle se tenait très près de toi durant le repas.

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de me coller… et elle n'écoutait pas quand je lui disais de partir… de me laisser tranquille… j'ai essayé… tout essayé…

- Calme-toi. Respire à fond et dis moi ce qu'elle t'a fait, demanda Severus d'une voix ferme mais douce.

- Elle était tout contre moi, tout le temps… je me poussais mais elle revenait toujours… J'avais son odeur partout sur moi… Sale…

Severus ne comprit pas sur le moment et s'apprêtait à exiger de plus amples informations lorsque la lumière se fit. Les Veelas soumis étaient très réservés, peu tolérants vis-à-vis des contacts lorsqu'ils ne venaient pas de leur compagnon. Seuls la famille et les amis proches, avec lesquels aucune connotation sexuelle ne pouvait être ne serait-ce qu'envisagée sans une crise de fou-rire délirant, pouvaient toucher un Veela au-delà d'une poignée de mains sans le mettre mal à l'aise. Severus se souvenait avoir lu, dans l'un des inestimables rouleaux dont Lucius lui avait fait don, que certains Veelas vivaient ce genre d'épisodes comme une trahison envers leur compagnon et qu'ils pouvaient parfois être amenés à réagir avec violence en repoussant une attention dont ils ne voulaient pas.

L'état désespéré d'Harry et la douche qu'il avait visiblement prise dès qu'il avait posé un orteil dans ses quartiers l'incitaient à croire que son jeune époux serait de ceux-là si leur relation parvenait à s'épanouir.

- Shhhh, là… Tout va bien… Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ? murmura Severus, cherchant à simultanément apaiser le garçon et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Elle… elle a posé la main sur ma cuisse… chuchota Harry, si bas que Severus ne fut pas bien sûr de l'avoir entendu.

- C'est à ce moment là que tu as crié, affirma Severus, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Cette garce osait toucher SON mari !!

- Oui. Je… je suis parti… j'avais besoin d'enlever son odeur…

- Je comprends, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas…

- Elle n'a pas le droit ! cria soudainement le jeune homme, serrant violemment le lourd tissu noir entre ses doigts.

- Sssshhhhhh… Non, elle n'a pas le droit. Essaye simplement de rester le plus possible éloigné d'elle, veux-tu ? Si elle recommence, dis le moi immédiatement, je m'en occuperais.

Harry leva son visage vers Severus, ses grands yeux verts humides de larmes.

- C'est vrai ? souffla-t-il, étonné. Son compagnon n'était pas dégoûté qu'elle l'ait touché alors ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas laisser ce fléau ambulant se mêler de notre vie. Il est interdit de tenter de séparer un couple veela et ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle risque ta vie à ce petit jeu et je ne la laisserais certes pas faire ce que le Lord en personne n'a pu achever, déclara-t-il extrêmement sérieusement, déposant un baiser sur le front blanc tendu vers lui.

Bien sûr, Severus savait qu'Harry pourrait se défendre seul contre la fille Weasley mais il ne voulait pas qu'il la blesse sérieusement ou la tue sur un coup de colère et se le reproche ensuite durant de nombreuses et pénibles années. Autant régler les choses à la manière serpentarde si l'opportunité se présentait.

Severus s'était depuis bien longtemps obligé à ne plus être aussi impulsif que dans sa jeunesse, à réfléchir ses actions posément, sans précipitation. Choix de vie qui avait à maintes reprises sauvé son existence précaire pendant ses années d'espionnage. Mais devant les émeraudes embuées qui le fixaient intensément, un peu confuses, une connexion synaptique indélicate s'interrompit.

Il se pencha davantage, s'emparant tendrement des lèvres tentantes de son Veela. Harry émit un petit couinement de surprise avant de gémir doucement sous la caresse aérienne.

Emporté par la sensation de ces pétales soyeux contre les siens, Severus lécha délicatement la lèvre inférieure chaude et pleine de son mari, l'agaçant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci geigne tout bas, entrouvrant la bouche. Bien décidé à tirer d'Harry encore moult petits bruits sensuels, Severus glissa lentement sa langue derrière la barrière des dents de son Veela et se porta à la rencontre de sa timide homologue. Il l'effleura imperceptiblement, faisant tressaillir le corps souple qui se colla davantage contre le sien, et entreprit de séduire sa jumelle, frôlement après frôlement. Il ne fallu guère de temps avant que la langue timorée ne vienne rencontrer la sienne dans un léger mouvement hésitant. Dès lors, elles entrèrent dans un doux ballet alangui et lascif.

Sentant le jeune homme prendre peu à peu confiance, Severus approfondit le baiser, explorant sans vergogne la bouche offerte et incitant la pusillanime créature blottie dans ses bras à faire de même.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde!!

Chose promise, chose due, voilà la suite!!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Histoire de la Magie.

A huit heures du matin.

Le lundi.

Quelqu'un en haut lieu avait sûrement décrété son arrêt de mort imminente pour assouvir une ténébreuse et obscure vengeance.

Harry bailla à se décrocher la mâchoire dès le premier mot prononcé par son professeur. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment le fantôme pouvait être si soporifique… Un don très certainement. Il avait la voix la plus plate et la plus dénuée d'inflexion qui puisse exister. Pas comme son compagnon…

Le petit Veela rougit brusquement en repensant à la veille au soir, oubliant totalement la guerre des Géants.

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Ginny l'avait exaspéré au-delà de toute mesure.

Elle osait le toucher !

De cette manière !!

Ce n'était pas convenable ! Seul son compagnon avait ce droit !

Maintenant il était envahi par ce parfum floral nauséabond et affreusement sucré qui lui collait à la peau. Il devait s'en débarrasser très vite et prier que son compagnon ne le rejette pas comme un malpropre à cause de cette... Mieux valait ne pas aller au bout de cette pensée.

Harry courut presque jusqu'aux appartements de Severus et s'engouffra dans l'embrasure avant même que le portrait n'ait eu le temps de s'ouvrir complètement. Il s'enferma promptement dans la salle de bains et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il s'empara de son gel douche et de son shampooing, se nettoyant scrupuleusement trois fois d'affilée avant d'être à peu près satisfait par son état de propreté. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de la jeune Weasley sur lui.

Alors qu'il se séchait à la va-vite, emmitouflé dans un immense drap de bain moelleux, il appela Dobby pour lui ordonner de faire ce qu'il voulait de son uniforme, cravate comprise, tant qu'il en extrayait jusqu'à la dernière femtomole de parfum. Le petit elfe promit dévotement de faire de son mieux.

Harry achevait tout juste d'enfiler son pyjama lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé dans le salon. Son compagnon avait l'air si énervé et si épuisé tout à la fois que le Veela était partagé entre sa propre détresse et le besoin de consoler et apaiser son compagnon. Il avait hésité, incertain de la réaction qu'il allait provoquer, avant de courir se réfugier dans ses bras comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis que Ginny s'était imposée à ses côtés dans la Grande Salle.

Et Severus l'avait consolé. Pas vraiment patiemment certes, mais peu lui importait. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, murmurant gentiment à son oreille, lui caressant doucement le dos et écoutant calmement ses explications hachées et maladroites. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Personne ne voudrait jamais le croire s'il le révélait. Cela dit, il voulait garder son Severus tendre et protecteur rien que pour lui alors il ne risquait pas d'aller crier du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie à quel point son compagnon pouvait être attentionné. Nul n'était besoin d'attirer la concurrence…

Puis Severus l'avait embrassé.

Avec une telle délicatesse…

Son pauvre cerveau malmené avait définitivement déclaré forfait, se mettant temporairement en pause, et il s'était abandonné sous les lèvres fines de son mari. La douceur de sa langue experte l'avait entrainé dans un monde de sensations entièrement nouvelles et ils ne s'étaient séparés que lorsque l'oxygène fut devenu une denrée plus rare dans leurs poumons que dans le vide intersidéral.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration lorsque Severus réclama à nouveau sa bouche, le poussant avec un peu plus de vigueur passionnée à venir explorer la tiède caverne qui l'invitait. Perdu dans la chaleur protectrice de son compagnon, le jeune Veela s'était exécuté sans y réfléchir par deux fois, cartographiant lentement le palais de Severus du bout de la langue. Il aimait les petits grondements sourds que son mari émettait lorsqu'il taquinait un point sensible, l'excitation de Severus bien perceptible contre son ventre, et lui-même ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ronronnait en permanence, les genoux tremblants, alors que les mains agiles du maître des potions se glissaient sous son haut de pyjama pour caresser sa peau nue et frissonnante.

Les doigts joueurs s'insérèrent souplement sous l'élastique du pantalon d'Harry et celui-ci sursauta à ce contact inattendu sur son sensible épiderme, reculant et séparant ses lèvres de celles de son mari.

- Je… Non, je… bafouilla péniblement le Veela rougissant.

- Désolé.

Ce fut la seule réponse que son compagnon daigna lui offrir alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de la déferlante de sensations à demi oubliées que cette trop brève étreinte avait réveillé en lui. Il y avait une éternité qu'un corps chaud ne s'était pas pressé volontairement contre lui, accueillant de bonne grâce ses baisers et ses caresses ainsi qu'en avait témoigné une certaine partie de l'anatomie du jeune homme, rigide contre la cuisse de Severus. Il reprit ses esprits et se flagella mentalement d'aller trop vite, encore une fois.

_Ben tiens, saute lui carrément dessus la prochaine fois !! Juste pour t'assurer qu'il ne mettra jamais un orteil dans ton lit ! _

_Mais c'est pas vrai, il déteint sur moi avec ses élans gryffondoresques ! Où est passé ton imperturbable sang-froid de professeur universellement craint, hein ??_

Harry s'installa dans le canapé, un coussin sur les genoux, et ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser. Il sentait la déception de son compagnon, ainsi qu'une certaine colère et cela lui déplaisait. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte rendre son compagnon malheureux !

- Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas… Je suis un mauvais Veela, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

- Harry ? demanda Severus, surpris par le tour de la conversation.

Décidément son chaton avait le chic pour le perdre en rase campagne à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche !

- Harry ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- De rien…

- Harry…

Le ton de son mari était clairement menaçant et le Veela savait qu'il ferait lieux de fournir des informations s'il ne voulait pas que Severus s'énerve une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je ne suis pas un bon Veela, admit-il piteusement. D'abord Ginny et puis maintenant… Je ne dois pas… décevoir mon compagnon… chuchota-t-il, espérant vainement que la diminution du volume lui permettrait de ne pas être entendu.

- Harry, je ne suis pas désappointé. Ou en colère contre toi. Je suis allé trop vite, c'est de ma faute, grimaça légèrement le directeur des Serpentards, mal à l'aise à l'admission d'une erreur de sa part. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour ce genre d'intimité et je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller. Tu n'as pas non plus à te rendre malade pour cette impertinente gamine mal élevée. Tu n'as nullement désiré ce qui s'est passé et c'est tout ce qui a de l'importance.

Harry papouillait pensivement le coin d'un coussin et Severus ne savait quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Ils étaient pourtant si bien partis …

L'idée se présenta finalement d'elle-même quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il versait sagement du thé aux fruits rouges dans deux tasses. Il en tendit une à son jeune époux roulé en boule à l'autre extrémité du canapé, ne tentant pas de se rapprocher, sachant que le garçon avait besoin d'une certaine distance, aussi difficile qu'il soit de la lui accorder.

- Je suis persuadé que tu t'inquiètes trop pour de petites choses. Tu as le droit de ne pas être parfaitement à l'aise avec ta situation. Tu n'as, après tout, découvert ta nature que très récemment. Même Draco, qui a été élevé dans les traditions et en pleine connaissance de cause, est terrorisé à l'heure actuelle.

Harry releva la tête et regarda Severus, intrigué. Il n'avait guère prêté attention au blondinet lors de la Répartition, et ensuite durant le repas. Il faut avouer que la soirée s'était avérée malheureusement plus 'distrayante' qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Constatant qu'il avait obtenu une marque d'intérêt de la part de son Veela, Severus reprit :

- Oh, il ne l'a bien entendu pas affiché dans la Grande Salle au milieu de la foule, mais je connais suffisamment mon filleul pour savoir qu'il craint au plus au point cette période de sa vie.

- Pourquoi ? Il sait à quoi s'attendre… Et un Veela est toujours heureux, il parait, non ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

- En effet, mais cela n'est que partiellement rassurant, expliqua Severus, faisant semblant de ne pas noter la pointe d'humeur dans la voix de son chaton. Il ne sait pas avec qui il va passer le reste de son existence et il existe en outre une très nette différence entre savoir théoriquement que l'on sera, en principe, heureux, et le croire.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il allait jouer les coqs de basse-cour comme toujours…, railla Harry.

Un léger sourire fantomatique gracia les lèvres de Severus à la comparaison.

- Il est hautain et la modestie ne l'étouffe pas, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, mais je pense qu'il serait dans un état pitoyable si jamais sa magie avait l'idée incroyablement saugrenue de décider de le lier à Hagrid ou à Poppy.

Harry éclata franchement de rire, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Jamais au grand jamais Lucius ne se remettrait de la vision de son fils, aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles, épousant Hagrid, hirsute et sans conteste aussi déplacé dans les élégants salons du manoir Malfoy qu'un Magyar à pointes dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Severus acheva calmement sa tasse de thé, soulagé d'avoir réussi à dérider son Veela inquiet. Il s'aperçut que l'heure était tardive et se heurta à un mur lorsqu'il voulut qu'Harry aille se coucher pour pouvoir se lever convenablement le lendemain matin. Son jeune époux refusa tout net de quitter le canapé, rosissant doucement.

_Bien sûr, le lit… Salazar, pourquoi faut-il que je mette systématiquement les pieds dans le plat ce soir ?? J'ai besoin de repos…_

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher, Harry, mais de dormir, expliqua doucement un Severus qui commençait à s'impatienter devant l'obstination du garçon.

Harry grommela vaguement quelques paroles indistinctes que Severus n'eut pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir que le Gryffondor ne se laisserait pas fléchir.

- Prends le lit si tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, protesta Harry, une lueur blessée brillant dans ses grands yeux verts.

Oser insinuer qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son compagnon ??

Quel toupet !!

Ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement faux, mais tout de même !! Son orgueil veela en prenait un coup !

- Je ne remets pas en cause le Veela, je t'assure, plaida Severus, qui avait compris son erreur. Tout ce que je veux dire est que, quoi que mes actions de ce soir aient pu te conduire à croire, je te promets qu'il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de te sauter dessus. Alors prends le lit, je dormirai ici.

- Non, c'est ton lit, refusa nettement le jeune homme.

Severus eut beau désapprouver, il ne parvint point à modifier l'opinion bien arrêtée du Veela. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers chambre en marmonnant ce qu'Harry perçut comme une véhémente protestation contre l'opiniâtreté butée d'un Gryffondor cabochard.

Il revint porteur d'un oreiller moelleux et d'une couette gonflante et douillette dans laquelle le Veela se blottit instantanément avec un petit sourire de gratitude pour son compagnon si compréhensif.

**************

**Fin du Flashback**

**************

La cloche retentit, sortant brusquement Harry de ses réminiscences.

Il n'avait rien écouté. Peut-être qu'Hermione voudrait bien lui prêter ses notes ? Il l'espérait, doutant fortement qu'il soit du goût de son mari qu'il rêvasse en cours, si inintéressants soient-ils. Severus plaçait la réussite scolaire et professionnelle très haut dans son échelle de valeurs et Harry ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Il sentait qu'il devait faire des efforts pour ne pas réagir comme un lapereau terrorisé par un serpent à sonnette prêt à mordre dès que son compagnon l'approchait. Il se sentait plus à son aise dernièrement et il avait définitivement énormément apprécié les baisers échangés la veille, mais les mains tièdes qui s'étaient glissées sous son pantalon de pyjama l'avaient incontestablement effrayé, le rendant totalement incapable de seulement imaginer partager chastement le lit de Severus. Elles avaient simplement effleuré sa peau, sans pression ni demande, et il se souvenait parfaitement de la tendresse attentionnée dont Severus avait fait preuve durant l'obligatoire consommation de leur union, mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser ainsi aller, quelles que soient les vicieuses protestations de son corps qui accueillait avec joie les attouchements légers de son mari, en réclamant toujours davantage.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il mourrait pratiquement d'envie de permettre à Severus d'user de lui à sa guise alors qu'il regimbait affreusement si Ginny se tenait à moins deux mètres de lui. Non pas qu'il recherche son contact, bien au contraire, mais il prenait Hermione dans ses bras ou lui faisait la bise sans complexe alors d'où venait cette aversion incontrôlable pour la rousse ? Il était bien conscient que les Veelas n'étaient guère férus de contacts physiques et Lucius lui avait expliqué que, dans son cas, cette tendance s'accentuait mais il ne s'attendait pas à une discrimination d'une telle ampleur. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, la raison lui paraissait toujours aussi obscure mais le même sentiment l'habitait : ce n'était pas bien. Fréquenter Ginny Weasley était néfaste, il en avait la conviction viscérale.

Il soupira et entra sans grand entrain dans la classe de sa directrice de maison, peu enclin à travailler.

****************

Chambre de Draco Malfoy, aux environs de 6h du matin…

Une boule informe sous une épaisse couette verte grogna hargneusement et une petite tête blonde émergea difficilement de son cocon de chaleur.

Draco détestait se lever si tôt. Son teint délicat en pâtissait et rien ne devait porter atteinte à la perfection d'un Malfoy.

Il se leva avec une réticence indéniable et entreprit, bien à contrecœur, de se laver avec une préparation spéciale destinée à limiter son émission de phéromones. S'il n'avait pas vu l'effet qu'il avait produit la veille, il se serait demandé comment il pourrait bien attirer qui que ce soit couvert de ces mixtures puantes. Vraiment cela le dépassait !

Une fois oint de ce baume infect jusqu'à l'extrémité des orteils, habillé et coiffé, le digne héritier de la fortune Malfoy sortit précautionneusement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et, rassuré sur sa sécurité immédiate, se faufila à toute allure – comprenez en marchant très vite, courir ne serait pas même envisageable, sauf en cas de décès imminent, et encore… – hors des dortoirs.

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, tentant d'éviter tous les couloirs potentiellement fréquentés à cette heure matinale. Il n'y avait bien évidemment personne pour le poursuivre à tout juste sept heures du matin, mais prudence est mère de sûreté. Entrant dans la pièce, il en fit prudemment le tour, soi-disant pour éviter les rares élèves déjà attablés, en réalité pour prendre le temps de sentir discrètement les Serdaigles présents.

Un parfum merveilleux vint lui chatouiller doucement les narines mais il était si léger qu'il en ignorait la provenance. Pas des aigles plongés dans leurs lourds volumes en tous cas. Dans l'impossibilité de traquer l'odeur malicieuse, il rejoignit maussadement sa place à la petite table, dressée rien que pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'unisse.

Il réfléchissait en beurrant adroitement ses tartines. Il ne voyait que deux explications possibles à cette senteur élusive… Soit la personne qu'il recherchait était présente dans la pièce mais éloignée de la table des Serdaigles, soit l'odeur avait été déposée par contact direct sur les vêtements de l'un des Serdaigles en question. Cette seule idée lui déplut et il se retint in extremis de gronder en public.

Il soupira et se résigna à se sustenter avant de s'enfuir à la bibliothèque pour s'occuper avant son cours de Métamorphose qui ne débuterait pas avant neuf heures du matin. Il tomba sur une Madame Pince qui passa de son humeur rogue et rébarbative habituelle à un comportement charmeur et papillonna des cils dès qu'elle le vit. Le jeune Veela partit bien vite tout au fond de la salle, se dissimulant derrière les rayonnages, priant pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits s'il s'éloignait suffisamment et surtout pour qu'elle ne le suive pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, hors de question d'emprunter un livre ce matin !

************

Hermione ne lisait pas en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Une première.

Elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête. En tout premier lieu, elle s'inquiétait pour Harry, l'ayant vu se sauver brusquement à la fin du repas à cause de Ginny, elle n'en doutait point. Trop occupée à maintenir les premières années dans un semblant d'ordre, elle n'avait rien pu faire et, une fois le calme revenu après l'installation de ces horribles petits diablotins, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Harry partageait évidemment les appartements de son mari dont Hermione ignorait totalement la localisation. Elle n'aurait en outre nullement pris le risque d'interrompre le couple. Et maintenant, son ami n'était pas là pour le petit-déjeuner, pas plus que son mari d'ailleurs.

_Ils le prennent certainement dans leur salon. Il y a un salon dans les appartements du personnel au moins ??_

Un remous discret parmi les élèves à demi assoupis dans leurs assiettes la tira de sa rêverie et elle étudia la salle, son regard glissant sur Ron, qu'elle avait tiré du lit manu militari très tôt ce matin et qui se trouvait désormais assis en face d'elle, sans s'arrêter.

_Merlin !!_

Jamais elle n'avait accordé plus d'un bref regard à Draco Malfoy, snob hautain et insultant, mais là, elle allait reconsidérer la question. Les événements de la veille l'avaient par trop accaparée pour qu'elle ait eu le temps nécessaire à l'examen minutieux du Veela qui avait si gentiment été convié à rester à l'écart. Elle comptait bien se rattraper dès cet instant !

Son héritage avait laissé moins de marques visibles sur le blondinet que sur Harry mais il ne l'en avait pas moins magnifié. Son corps, que l'on devinait souple et mince sous sa robe d'uniforme dissimulant efficacement ses formes, ne semblait pas avoir profité de l'occasion pour grandir et restait de stature plutôt petite. Son teint, d'une pâleur jadis presque maladive, était devenu celui d'une délicate porcelaine de Chine et ses yeux d'un gris acier froid avaient pris l'insondable couleur, changeante et riche, du mercure. Ses cheveux fins semblaient avoir gagné en épaisseur et leur rigueur bien ordonnée, autrefois maintenue en place par un gel d'une redoutable efficacité, n'était plus d'actualité, leur longueur rendant impossible une discipline aussi stricte. Ils reposaient dorénavant souplement juste sous l'angle de sa mâchoire, chatouillant la peau diaphane de son cou, libres.

Oui, très beau.

Pourquoi diantre les Veelas étaient-ils toujours aussi beaux, hein ?? Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un petit quelque chose au commun des mortels ? Ses yeux se reportèrent mollement sur Ron et elle soupira intérieurement. Pas que son plus ou moins petit ami soit laid, non, mais il n'avait pas la beauté éthérée d'un Veela et manquait cruellement de sophistication, pour ne pas parler de bon sens ! Elle en avait terriblement marre de subir ses humeurs et ses coups de tête. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'il ne lui parlait plus et il était très net qu'il ne l'écoutait pas non plus lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole, aussi rarement que cela soit. Elle avait pensé que le retour à Poudlard l'aiderait à s'ouvrir à nouveau, à lui dire ce qui le rongeait visiblement.

Mais non.

Elle savait, bien sûr, que cela avait un lien avec Harry et sa situation maritale mais il n'avait pas semblé remarquer la présence de son ami, lui qui ne pouvait cesser de le dénigrer à la moindre opportunité il y a peu. Elle sentait que le problème était plus ancien et plus profond mais elle n'était pas certaine que sa manière silencieuse de gérer les circonstances présentes soit la meilleure.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Draco s'éclipser discrètement avant que la salle ne soit pleine de monde et se demanda distraitement où le Veela irait se cacher avant le début de ses cours. Elle revint à préoccupations antérieures et regarda, bouche bée, Ron se servir une plâtrée de porridge, lui qui détestait cette infâme bouillie. Secouant la tête, elle hésita à lui en faire la remarque puis décida qu'il pouvait bien ingurgiter ce qui lui plaisait, ce n'était pas son problème !

Hermione passa ensuite tout le cours d'histoire de la magie à ronchonner dans son coin, à demi concentrée seulement sur la guerre des Géants. Harry était arrivé juste à l'instant où la cloche sonnait, annonçant le début des cours, et s'était placé tout au fond de la salle, trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse mener son enquête. Il ne lui échapperait pas en Métamorphose, cela dit, foi d'Hermione !

***************

Cours de Métamorphose, commencé depuis cinq minutes…

Harry était assis à l'avant-dernier rang, jugeant préférable de ne pas exaspérer McGonagall de si bon matin en se plaçant juste sous son nez où elle ne pourrait manquer de voir son évidente mauvaise volonté, mais sans être tout à fait au fond pour éviter une crise intempestive d'Hermione auprès de laquelle il devait encore se procurer le cours précédent. Hermione s'était installée à côté de lui et, à en croire le regard prédateur qu'elle lui avait lancé, il allait devoir lui fournir un certain nombre d'explications sur sa conduite de la veille avant d'avoir la paix. Ron avait suivi aveuglément la manœuvre et se trouvait assis à droite de la jeune femme, apparemment concentré sur le cours, à moins que son esprit ne batte joyeusement la campagne.

- Que s'est-il passé ?? Et ne me dis pas 'rien', j'ai vu la façon dont tu t'es enfui hier soir et aussi le regard meurtrier que le professeur Rogue a lancé à Ginny, attaqua Hermione dès que le professeur McGonagall commença à parler.

- Mais Mione, c'est personnel !! protesta le petit Veela, peu enclin à partager l'expérience de son premier vrai baiser avec son amie en plein milieu d'une révision pratique sur la transformation des escargots en encriers, vides de préférence.

- Dis-moi au moins jusqu'où Ginny est allée, plaida la jeune fille en transformant son escargot d'un petit coup de baguette.

- Elle a dépassé les bornes, c'est tout. Le reste ne concerne que Severus et moi, répondit un peu sèchement Harry, changeant la pauvre créature en soucoupe baveuse. Zut !

- Tu n'as pas le bon mouvement. Garde le poignet plus souple, lui conseilla Hermione d'un ton un peu froid.

- Je veux pas te blesser, Mione, mais c'est privé et je refuse d'en parler ici, chuchota le brun à son oreille tandis que McGonagall passait dans les rangs pour voir l'état de leurs connaissances.

Un coup bref et énergique à la porte les interrompit. Celle-ci s'ouvrir sur un Draco Malfoy très en retard.

- Vous seriez-vous perdu, Mr Malfoy ? A moins qu'une panne d'oreiller ne soit à blâmer ? demanda Minerva.

La stricte sorcière ne tolérait pas l'inexactitude et ses élèves la savaient des plus à cheval sur la ponctualité. Draco Malfoy mettait d'habitude un point d'honneur à ne jamais se placer en position désavantageuse devant un professeur.

- Non, professeur. J'essaie seulement d'éviter les heures où le passage est important dans les couloirs, s'excusa le blond sans le ton hautain qu'il employait en règle générale.

- Ah oui… admit Minerva avec une certaine répugnance.

Elle détestait ce genre de situation où le moindre mot de sa part serait considéré comme une injustice flagrante envers le Veela. Elle devait reconnaître que son humeur ne risquait nullement de s'améliorer au contact du garçon qui faisait, bien malgré lui, elle en était persuadée, remonter à la surface des sensations de désir oubliées depuis fort longtemps. Pour plus de précautions, elle retourna vers son bureau, conviant le jeune homme à s'asseoir.

- Il reste une place près de Mr Goyle, Mr Malfoy. Sauf si vous préférez la charmante compagnie de Mr Londubat.

Draco ne répliqua rien et le regard concupiscent qu'envoya Goyle sur son corps suffit à lui faire choisir la seconde option. Il s'assit calmement auprès du Gryffondor trop terrorisé pour être une quelconque menace pour sa vertu, derrière le Trio Infernal, et se borna à prendre un escargot pour rattraper son retard.

L'odeur le frappa de plein fouet.

Il pâlit atrocement et renifla discrètement son voisin.

Pas lui.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il entreprit de sentir les autres personnes suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il puisse le faire en passant inaperçu.

Il l'avait trouvé.

C'était affreux !

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter cela ?????

Le sang se retira entièrement de son visage, à tel point que même le garçon oublieux et apeuré qu'était Neville le remarqua. Le Gryffondor s'enquit timidement de son état de santé.

- Ça va, répondit un Draco atterré.

- On dirait pas…, insista Neville, suspicieux. Je devrais prévenir McGonagall…

- Non !!

Devant le regard pétrifié que lui retourna le pauvre Neville, surpris par son éclat, Draco dut faire amende honorable.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. Ça va passer… Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout…

_Merlin, suis-je tombé si bas ? Voilà que je remonte le moral de Londubat… Si mon père me voyait… Mon père !?! Salazar, je devoir lui expliquer tout ça ! Il faut que je lui écrive…_

_Il est très étrange… C'est Malfoy mais quand même… Je devrais vraiment appeler McGonagall… _

Avant que Neville ne puisse mettre son projet à exécution, Draco posa la main sur son bras, l'empêchant de le lever.

- Non, s'il te plait.

- OK, murmura Neville, décidément très intrigué par le comportement du Serpentard.

Harry, Hermione et Ron, juste devant, n'avaient pas remarqué la subite agitation, pas plus que le professeur.

*************

Fin du cours de métamorphose.

Draco se rua hors de la salle dès que la cloche retentit, l'esprit en ébullition, ne prenant pas garde au flot d'élèves se hâtant vers leur déjeuner. Il n'avait pas remonté deux couloirs qu'il fut happé par un bras puissant et poussé dans un recoin sombre et venteux du château.

Un corps lourd et chaud le plaqua contre le mur et sa tête heurta durement la pierre. Des lèvres chaudes glissèrent dans son cou sans son consentement, lui faisant pousser un petit couinement fort peu malfoyen. Il avait beau essayer de repousser la masse volumineuse qui l'encastrait pratiquement dans le mur, il n'avait pas assez de force et ne pouvait atteindre sa baguette, sagement rangée dans sa poche.

Son cri indigné – et un peu paniqué – ne put jamais franchir ses lèvres, ravi à la source par une bouche insistante qui profita de sa tentative pour envahir son antre tiède. Il tenta de repousser la langue qui s'insinuait entre ses dents, à demi étouffé par l'odeur prononcée de sueur musquée qui émanait de son agresseur. Sans succès.

Une lumière rouge illumina soudainement l'endroit et le corps qui le recouvrait s'écroula, rigide, au sol, l'entraînant avec lui. Il se dégagea vivement pour tomber dans les bras de Blaise.

- Calme-toi. Il va rester inconscient encore quelques minutes, murmura-t-il gentiment au petit blond passablement secoué, le serrant contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais là ? bafouilla Draco, rassemblant lentement ses esprits.

- Un Malfoy qui bégaye ? Heureusement que je me suis levé ce matin ! Je plaisante !! s'excusa-t-il sous le regard noir que lui décerna son ami. J'ai vu Greg te suivre comme ton ombre quand tu es parti. Il a l'air particulièrement sensible à ton charme…

- Pas à mon charme, à mes phéromones, le reprit Draco, se libérant de l'étreinte de son ami. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que tu sois amoureux de Londubat… Au moins, je n'ai pas d'effets notoires sur toi, soupira Draco. Il faut que je prenne une douche… et que je me lave les dents.

- Je t'accompagne avant que tu te fasses attaquer au coin du prochain couloir, gente demoiselle en détresse !

- Crétin ! s'écria Draco, frappant Blaise derrière la tête.

Les deux garçons descendirent dans les cachots, Draco entrant immédiatement dans sa chambre tandis que Blaise faisait un détour par les cuisines pour leur chercher de quoi manger. Il était, mine de rien, soulagé de s'éloigner quelques minutes de Draco. Il adorait son ami mais, même si les phéromones n'étaient pas pleinement actives sur son organisme, la proximité du Veela affolait ses hormones. Et il était loin de pouvoir laisser la pression retomber autrement que manuellement. Les chances que son petit lionceau daigne ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui étaient nulles pour autant qu'il sache.

***************

Harry s'était installé tranquillement à sa table dans la Grande Salle, papotant gentiment avec Hermione lorsque Ginny fit son entrée, soigneusement pomponnée et prête à l'attaque. Elle se dirigea instantanément vers le Survivant, n'accordant pas un regard à qui que soit d'autre. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se glisser à côté de lui, empiétant largement sur son espace vital, qu'il se leva, éclatant :

- Arrête de me coller comme ça !! Il est incorrect que tu te tiennes si proche de moi. Je suis un homme marié ! Vis avec !!

- Mais Harry…

Le Veela n'attendit pas que la rouquine lui réponde et ne se préoccupa pas des paroles qu'elle prononça, il sortit de la pièce dans un silence religieux. Tous les sorciers de sang pur présents, ainsi qu'une partie des sang-mêlés, fusillèrent la jeune fille des yeux, courroucés de ce manque de respect flagrant envers une de leurs plus anciennes coutumes. Les nés-moldus ne comprirent en majorité pas le problème, au-delà du fait que Ginny draguait ouvertement Harry alors qu'il était déjà pris, et commencèrent à murmurer entre eux.

Severus Rogue, se leva posément de son siège et vint se placer près de Ginny, la démarche souple et prédatrice, déclarant d'une voix polaire à faire geler sur pied tous les manchots de l'Antarctique :

- Miss Weasley, votre conduite est inqualifiable et indigne d'une sorcière de Sang Pur élevée en pleine connaissance des traditions, mais par respect pour mon mari et pour protéger son intimité à laquelle il tient énormément, je ne vous traduirais pas en justice comme j'en aurais parfaitement le droit pour une interférence d'une telle ampleur dans la vie privée d'un couple veela. Je me contenterais pour l'instant de vous infliger un mois de retenue avec Mr Rusard à compter de ce soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en choisir très soigneusement le programme et soyez assurée que vos parents seront dès à présent mis au courant du mépris que vous professez pour nos institutions les plus anciennes. Je vous préviens d'ors et déjà que je serais loin d'être aussi indulgent si vous recommencez ce petit jeu et vous ferez face à la prison.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !! protesta Ginny, furieuse.

- J'ai, tout comme mon mari, le droit d'en faire bien davantage. La loi nous protège et vous le savez pertinemment. Je vous déconseille fortement d'approcher à nouveau mon époux, acheva-t-il mielleusement.

Severus se tourna dans un tourbillon de robes noires et quitta la pièce par la porte réservée aux professeurs, laissant derrière lui une jeune rousse, rouge de rage et de honte.

La salle toute entière explosa en conversations passionnées, chacun y allant de son opinion, au plus grand dam du professeur McGonagall qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un déjeuner calme et serein pour se remettre de ses inconvenantes émotions matinales.

*************

Appartement de Severus Rogue, cachots.

Harry marchait de long en large dans le salon, tentant misérablement de calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il refusait de subir le harcèlement intempestif que Ginny s'était visiblement mis en tête de lui imposer. Il n'était pas pour elle, point à la ligne !

Sa seule présence dans un rayon de quelques mètres lui devenait absolument insupportable. La sentir se coller contre lui sans raison, essayant de le toucher comme s'il était son petit ami… Merlin, comment avait-il pu supporter cette fille aussi longtemps ? Il n'avait pas vu cette facette de la jeune rousse auparavant et ne regrettait plus de n'avoir pas pu l'épouser. Il en était même rétrospectivement soulagé.

Il avait bien conscience que se sauver de cette manière, devant toute l'école, parce qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui – allons, soyons honnêtes, sur ses genoux serait plus proche de la vérité – n'était pas exactement approprié mais il était sur le point de la frapper pour la forcer à s'éloigner de lui quel qu'en soit le prix. Cette réaction ne lui était pas coutumière et il craignait d'aller trop loin s'il laissait libre cours à son instinct qui lui ordonnait d'étriper cette empêcheuse de roucouler en rond. Il n'avait jamais été porté sur la violence et ne comptait pas le devenir un jour, mais certains de ses réflexes viscéraux le perturbaient. Ginny avait été son amie avant leur brève aventure et, si Harry pouvait comprendre qu'elle prenne mal le fait qu'il ait épousé Severus, il ne saisissait point en quoi il était impossible de revenir à l'état antérieur de leur relation.

A ce point de ses réflexions, son compagnon entra dans la pièce, le distrayant efficacement. Harry lui lança un regard inquiet, persuadé que Severus n'avait que fort peu goûté son tapage, mais celui-ci le rassura immédiatement. Il fit asseoir le jeune Veela sur le canapé, prenant place à ses côtés, maintenant entre eux une distance convenable mais pas exagérée.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer les raisons de ton départ précipité ?

- Tu l'as vu, murmura Harry, refusant d'épiloguer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Le motif de ton haussement de ton est évident mais celui de ton départ l'est beaucoup moins.

- Je…

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir tremblotant.

- J'avais envie de la frapper, admit Harry d'une petite voix un peu dégoûtée.

- C'est naturel chez certains Veelas, voulut le consoler Severus.

- Je sais… mais je ne suis pas comme ça… gémit le jeune homme, cherchant plus à se convaincre qu'autre chose.

- En effet. Tout le monde sait que tu souhaites seulement protéger ta famille, pas faire volontairement du mal à Miss Weasley. Si elle gardait ses distances, rien de tout cela ne se produirait.

Severus glissa un bras dans le dos du garçon et l'attira doucement contre lui pour le réconforter. Harry blottit son visage au creux de l'épaule de son mari, inspirant profondément son odeur épicée étrangement apaisante, se laissant bercer. Tout était si simple à écouter Severus…

- Je lui ai offert un mois de retenue avec Rusard pour ses écarts, ajouta le maître des potions.

- Un mois ?

- Albus aurait sûrement protesté si je lui avais infligé une punition administrative plus conséquente. Le règlement intérieur ne couvre malheureusement pas les Veelas. Si elle ose poursuivre son action, c'est auprès du Ministère qu'elle devra en répondre.

- On peut faire ça ? demanda Harry stupéfait, levant le visage vers son compagnon.

- Certes. Les lois existent et sont là pour que nous nous en servions. Si je ne l'ai pas immédiatement envoyée là-bas, pieds et poings liés, c'est uniquement à cause de la publicité que cela occasionnerait, mais je ne tolèrerais pas davantage son vile persiflage.

Harry se serra inconsciemment davantage contre Severus, heureux de constater que sa hantise de la presse était prise en compte dans les actions de son mari. Il resta niché ainsi un bon quart d'heure, laissant ses soucis disparaître au contact de son compagnon, avant que son estomac, qu'il n'avait eu le temps de commencer à remplir, ne se manifeste bruyamment. Severus n'émit pas un son mais Harry sentit nettement son amusement. Il se dégagea souplement et appela Dobby, lui commandant un repas pour deux, se doutant que le directeur des Serpentards n'avait pas plus que lui eu la possibilité de profiter de celui qui leur avait été servi dans la Grande Salle.

Dobby revint très vite leur apporter de quoi nourrir largement une famille de cinq personnes et ils se restaurèrent sans bouger du canapé.

L'heure de leur prochain cours approchant rapidement, Harry se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir, une main posée sur le tableau, lorsqu'il se ravisa et décida d'exprimer, à sa manière, le magma enchevêtré de ses sentiments à Severus. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon pense que tout contact un tant soit peu intime était prohibé simplement parce qu'il avait peur que celui-ci s'oublie au beau milieu de la nuit et préférait donc dormir sur le canapé pour le moment. Il sentait bien que cela ne durerait pas éternellement mais il était plus effrayé que curieux en cet instant, quoi qu'il ne fût décidément pas adversaire à l'idée de se voir offrir quelques baisers supplémentaires. De plus, il lui devait des remerciements. Plus Ginny passait de temps en retenue, moins il risquait de la voir déambuler dans les couloirs. Il savait par expérience personnelle que les retenues infligées par Severus étaient loin d'être des parties de plaisir, même s'il ne les surveillait pas en personne.

Fort de sa résolution, Harry rebroussa chemin et se planta devant un Severus occupé à trier ses notes pour les cours qu'il assurerait cette après-midi. Lorsque son compagnon releva la tête du bureau au-dessus duquel il était penché, un sourcil inquisiteur innocemment arqué, Harry se hissa sur le pointe des pieds et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus avant de tourner les talons.

Le tableau claqua derrière lui, laissant Severus seul dans la pièce, complètement déboussolé, une pile de parchemins cornés à la main.

***************

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle.

Ron n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait le plus grand mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses hormones, foncièrement affolées à cause de la présence bien trop proche d'un Veela pendant deux longues heures le matin même et sa sœur, aussi adorée soit-elle, lui tapait sérieusement sur le système avec ses geignements hystériques de hyène en chaleur. Bien sûr, elle n'acceptait pas de se faire jeter de la sorte en public, qui le tolèrerait ? Mais ce n'était en rien une raison suffisante pour lui transpercer sauvagement les tympans.

Oh, il considérait toujours le couple Rogue comme extrêmement indésirable mais il ne pouvait plus nier le lien qui les unissait désormais. Il l'avait vu au Chemin de Traverse aussi clairement que les T d'un rouge écarlate qui sanctionnaient ses devoirs de potions. Il serait inutile et dangereux de s'obstiner et, même si l'acharnement était solidement ancré dans les gènes Weasley, Ron était trop fin stratège pour se laisser enferrer dans cette situation inextricable.

Ginny, en revanche…

Elle ne cessait de lui rebattre les oreilles avec ses jérémiades sur l'horrible professeur qui venait se glisser entre elle et son Harry, sur l'évidence du fait qu'ils étaient les amoureux les plus fervents et qu'ils se débarrasseraient de cette menace, le tout sous l'œil attentivement désapprobateur et peu amène de Neville. Hermione ne daignait pas même lui accorder un regard malgré leur vis-à-vis.

- Ginny, ça suffit ! Tu dois sûrement être la seule personne dans toute l'école qui ne voit pas que le lien veela est bel et bien établi entre eux ! Ton entêtement ne pourra t'apporter que des ennuis ! cria-t-il, finalement à bout de nerfs.

- Comment oses-tu prendre son parti contre moi ?!? répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. Tu as toujours été d'accord avec moi pour dire que cette union est anormale !

- Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Mais il y a une différence entre s'obstiner bêtement à refuser de voir la situation telle qu'elle est et ne pas apprécier le compagnon que la magie d'Harry a choisi. S'il était ouvertement malheureux, si le lien était clairement non fonctionnel ou perturbé, je serais le premier à tout faire pour l'en sortir mais là, ce n'est pas le cas !

- Évidemment que c'est le cas !! hurla Ginny, se levant brusquement et quittant la salle comme une furie.

- On a pas du voir la même chose au Chaudron Baveur, elle et moi, soupira Ron.

- Probablement pas, lui répondit une Hermione un peu défaitiste mais ravie de constater que la longue période de silence du rouquin s'était, quelque part, avérée positive.

Il n'était pas supporter du couple, loin de là mais il n'avait déjà plus l'intention de se mêler de leur vie. Un bon point en soi, trop de gens s'en occupait. Une chose de moins dont Hermione devait se soucier. La chaleur intense et perturbante qui occupait son bas-ventre depuis l'entrée de Malfoy en cours de métamorphose était sa prochaine priorité maintenant. Hors de question de se balader dans le château dans cet état toute le journée !

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors soupirèrent de concert.

**************

Chambre de Draco Malfoy, cachots.

Draco triturait une plume entre ses doigts, incertain de la manière dont il convenait de débuter cette missive. Il avait demandé à Blaise de le laisser pour qu'il puisse écrire en toute quiétude avant la reprise et le Serpentard avait calmement acquiescé, sachant que la distraction du jeune Veela à la fin du cours de métamorphose devait être due à un problème important.

Enfin, un problème, c'était beaucoup dire…

Disons simplement que la situation ne prêtait point à rire et qu'il ignorait totalement comment son père allait prendre une telle nouvelle.

Tout de même, quoi de pire que de sentir sa magie vibrer pour la maison Gryffondor !

Il soupira longuement et plongea lentement sa plume dans l'encrier avant de la poser à contrecœur sur le parchemin devant lui.

**************

Manoir Malfoy, le soir même.

Un grattement attira l'attention de Lucius, installé à son bureau. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que cela ne soit pas cette créature infernale que Severus appelait une chouette, il alla ouvrir précautionneusement la fenêtre de son étude.

Un hibou brun au pelage lustré entra, inconnu de l'homme. Intrigué, il attrapa doucement le volatile peu farouche et retira le parchemin qui alourdissait sa patte gauche. Le ruban de satin vert utilisé pour sceller le message le renseigna sur l'identité de son correspondant. Seul son fils employait cette signature particulière.

Décidément surpris, il défit la rosette et déroula le parchemin, n'osant pas espérer que son fils ait déjà découvert sa moitié.

_Père,_

_Je vous avoue que je me trouve pour une fois dans l'incapacité de former une missive cohérente. La découverte que j'ai faite ce jour m'a grandement perturbé et je crains fort de ne pas être aussi clair qu'à mon habitude. _

_J'ose croire que vous ne prendrez pas la nouvelle avec mécontentement car je ne souhaite nullement vous décevoir. _

_Lors de l'un de mes cours ce matin, j'ai senti l'odeur parfaite de la personne qui m'est destinée et j'ai pu en localiser la source. L'identité de ladite personne m'a rendu des plus perplexes, n'étant pas vraiment de notre monde, et je désirerais votre présence auprès de moi avant de faire le moindre mouvement. _

_Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour négocier des fiançailles avec ma future belle-famille et organiser le mariage qui s'en suivra inévitablement. Cette obligation doit être traitée avec la plus grande prudence et votre expertise dans ce domaine ainsi que votre place de chef de famille me sont indispensables. _

_Je sais votre planning chargé et je comprendrais fort bien que vous ne puissiez accéder à ma requête dans un bref délai. J'espère cela dit que nous pourrons convenir d'une date._

_Affectueusement,_

_Draco_

Ainsi son petit dragon avait trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait !

Il devait convenir que la lettre était fort peu explicite à ce sujet… Comme si Draco avait peur que son compagnon ou sa compagne – Lucius constata en relisant le texte pour la seconde fois, s'assurant de ne pas négliger un détail, que le sexe n'était pas même mentionné – ne lui convienne pas.

Idée saugrenue s'il en était ! Quelle que soit son opinion sur ce sujet, Lucius ne pourrait faire autrement que composer avec le destin. Il espérait seulement que son unique enfant soit heureux. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux pour le moment. Certes si le candidat s'avérait être à la hauteur de ses attentes, ce serait un bonus inattendu, mais il n'irait point en faire une maladie si cela n'était pas le cas. Il préfèrerait également que Draco ne soit pas soumis, comme Harry – question de standing, il était un Malfoy après tout, et il n'y avait pas eu de Veela soumis dans la famille depuis une centaine de générations – mais il ne cesserait pas d'aimer son fils pour autant s'il se trouvait avoir un compagnon mâle.

Il quitta la pièce, le parchemin sagement blotti entre ses doigts. Il trouva Narcissa au salon et lui soumit la missive. Le regard habituellement froid de la grande blonde pétilla de joie et elle exigea de Lucius qu'il annule sur-le-champ tous ses rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

N'ayant jamais été capable de refuser quoique ce soit à sa compagne, Lucius acquiesça et rédigea un bref billet pour avertir Dumbledore de sa venue dans l'école, sollicitant la préparation des quartiers dans lesquels résidaient les Gouverneurs lors de leurs visites d'inspection, pour la durée encore indéterminée de son séjour.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde!!

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai du improviser un voyage à Toulouse en toute urgence et mon planning en a quelque peu pâti... Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, cela dit, et voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Une petit info avant de commencer : je vais déménager la semaine prochaine, ce qui implique un transfert de ma ligne ADSL. Je ne suis donc pas très sûre de la date à laquelle je récupérerai internet... J'essaierai de vous poster un petit quelque chose avant de partir cela dit, et j'espère que ma ligne sera rétablie rapidement!

Juste un petit mot pour **Mangli** : je suis complètement surbookée mais je ne t'ai pas oubliée!! Je corrige ton chapitre ce week-end, promis!!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Salon de Severus Rogue, 2h du matin.

Harry était assis en tailleur dans le canapé, blotti dans la couette douillette qui le protégeait du froid mordant des cachots. Il venait de s'éveiller pour la deuxième fois d'affilée cette nuit-là, poisseux et émoustillé par un énième rêve intensément licencieux, et il n'en pouvait plus.

Deux jours !!

Deux longues et affreuses journées durant lesquelles Severus ne s'était pas approché de lui. Il ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, ni dorloté depuis ce jour où Harry l'avait embrassé avant de partir en cours. Il aurait pensé que cette action aurait conforté Severus dans ses initiatives mais elle semblait avoir au contraire eu l'effet inverse.

Il avait tenu une semaine au début de leur mariage mais il était atrocement mal à l'aise et Severus le fuyait avec insistance, ne s'étant pas encore montré sous un jour humain à ce moment-là. Maintenant qu'Harry avait eu un avant-goût des cajoleries auxquelles il pouvait s'attendre, il se trouvait atrocement frustré de se voir ainsi sevré de cette attention.

Lorsque Severus regagnait leurs appartements le soir après ses cours, il s'immergeait dans les monceaux de parchemins dont il devait assurer la correction et Harry désespérait d'en voir la fin alors qu'il achevait ses devoirs. Le premier soir, il avait cru que Severus viendrait le câliner après avoir fait considérablement diminuer la pile de paperasses effroyablement haute qui ornait son bureau, mais le sévère maître des potions lui avait tout simplement souhaité une bonne nuit avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, sans y inviter Harry. Pas qu'il ait eu l'intention d'accepter l'invitation mais, tout de même ! Il s'agissait d'une question de principe ! Le jeune Veela avait regardé fixement la porte, courroucé, avant de se nicher piteusement dans un coin du canapé.

Assurément, le lendemain s'était avéré une journée mouvementée mais derechef, Severus l'avait ignoré.

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Harry ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle, d'une humeur fort moyenne. Severus avait déserté l'appartement très tôt ce matin, le laissant seul. Savoir qu'il allait devoir passer toute l'après-midi dans sa classe ne l'aidait certes pas à conserver son sang-froid. Il craignait que la verve coutumière de son compagnon ne se dirige contre lui malgré leur situation personnelle et il appréhendait de s'effondrer en plein cours, devant les Serpentards qui plus est.

Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors sans prêter grande attention aux alentours. S'il l'avait fait, sans doute aurait-il remarqué l'air désespérément résigné de Draco Malfoy, esseulé à sa table particulière.

A peine s'était-il assis que le courrier arriva, apportant avec lui, au milieu des nombreux abonnements à la Gazette, une lettre d'un carmin flamboyant qui atterrit dans l'assiette d'une Ginny Weasley, pour une fois très en retrait. Sentant là la marque de son compagnon, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Severus qui arborait discrètement un petit air satisfait des moins innocent.

Intrigué, le Veela reporta son regard sur la rouquine qui n'ouvrait pas la lettre, semblant espérer contre tout attente qu'elle disparaîtrait si elle n'y touchait point. Espérance vouée à l'échec en présence d'une Beuglante, bien entendu, mais l'espoir fait vivre…

La missive explosa presque et une voix furieuse s'éleva, couvrant toutes les conversations matinales :

_Comment marche ce truc, déjà ??? Ah oui, voilà…_

_Non Molly, je ne te demande pas ton avis !! Severus a pris la bonne décision en m'écrivant au bureau ou quelque chose me dit que ce courrier ne me serait jamais parvenu…_

_GINEVRA WEASLEY, il est HORS DE QUESTION que je te laisse traîner notre nom dans la boue avec un tel COMPORTEMENT ! Les Veelas sont les créatures les plus protégées pour une bonne raison et, de plus, il s'agit d'HARRY ! _

_Comment peux-tu chercher à le faire délibérément SOUFFRIR ?? Je te préviens que si j'entends encore UNE FOIS un mot au sujet de tes inqualifiables agissements, tu finiras ta scolarité à la maison – cesse de rouspéter, Molly ! Si tu veux qu'elle reste à Poudlard, arrête donc de la soutenir dans ses idées tordues – et tu te débrouilleras pour travailler pendant les vacances pour compenser ce fait. Je laisserais à Severus et à Harry le soin de gérer l'aspect légal de tes actions et s'ils décident de porter l'affaire devant le Ministère, je ne les en empêcherais nullement._

_Autre point : je refuse catégoriquement d'entendre les mêmes plaintes émaner de Lucius Malfoy ! Je sais pertinemment que son fils est récemment entré en possession de son héritage et que vous n'êtes pas en bons termes mais tu te mettras en travers de son chemin à tes risques et périls. Je ne serais pas tenu pour responsable de tes actions et tu assumeras seule toute complication éventuelle, et ce qu'elle soit d'ordre légal ou financier._

_SUIS-JE BIEN CLAIR, JEUNE FILLE ????_

_Non, Molly, je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser des Malfoy, là n'est pas la question !! Peu importe leur amabilité, ce sont des Veelas, point à la ligne !!_

_Ron, j'ose espérer que tu ne suis pas ta sœur dans ses délires dangereusement paranoïaques…Sache que si tel était le cas, tu souffrirais des mêmes conséquences !_

_Harry, mon petit, je te souhaite une bonne journée et souviens-toi que tu resteras toujours le bienvenu sous mon toit, quelles que soient les circonstances._

Le parchemin s'enflamma sauvagement et les cendres se répandirent dans l'assiette de Ginny, couvrant ses tartines. La rousse, qui, surprise par la fureur contenue dans la voix de son père, lui qui ne haussait jamais le ton, s'était recroquevillée sur son siège pendant sa diatribe, se leva et allait sortir de la pièce sous les regards appréciateurs de la plupart des élèves lorsqu'elle faillit télescoper abruptement le très aristocratique Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait sur seuil.

- Miss Weasley… Intéressante discussion… Jusqu'à quelles extrémités votre conduite scandaleusement indigne vous a-t-elle mené pour que même votre père décide de reprendre votre éducation fâcheusement laxiste en main ? susurra le noble Sang Pur.

La réponse cinglante que Ginny s'apprêtait à cracher mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur l'homme qui l'insultait, croisant son regard gris acier, glacial et ne souffrant nulle réponse. Elle pensa brièvement que Lucius Malfoy, aussi mauvais et snob qu'il soit, portait vraiment avec une grande classe la robe de sorcier et était de surcroît un très bel homme avec son maintien royal, son visage fin aux lignes pures et puissamment masculines, et sa longue chevelure blonde disciplinée mais retombant librement dans son dos. Elle rougit bêtement sous l'injure, et un peu de honte à ses propres pensées, et se sauva, frissonnante de l'intensité glacée avec laquelle Lucius l'avait fixée, faisant fi de sa dignité déjà bien entamée par les récents événements.

_Fichus Veelas !! _ronchonna-t-elle mentalement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir pour se cacher sous ses couvertures. Tant pis pour ses cours ! Elle avait bien assez de difficultés à s'en tenir à son plan et à attendre patiemment qu'une occasion de reprendre Harry se présente sans les élucubrations de son père et les invectives élégantes de Malfoy Senior. Il n'était pas simple de patienter alors que son Harry s'affichait plus ou moins ouvertement avec le directeur de la Maison Serpentard, qu'elle espérait bien circonvenir tôt ou tard.

Lucius s'accorda un petit sourire intérieur avant de remonter la Grande Salle en direction de la table professorale, conscient d'être le point de mire de tous les regards. Chemin faisant, il passa auprès d'Harry qu'il salua courtoisement sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione Granger, qui ne semblait jamais avoir vu personne s'exprimer avec politesse auparavant, et ceux, calculateurs et méfiants de Ron, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Lucius ne s'attarda point davantage et poursuivit son trajet. Il s'arrêta devant Dumbledore.

- Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il. J'ose espérer que vous avez bien reçu mon billet ?

- En effet, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt cela dit…

- J'ai annulé mes rendez-vous. Il s'agit d'une étape importante dans la vie de mon fils et je me dois d'être présent. Serait-il possible de dispenser Draco de ses cours de la matinée afin que nous puissions avoir une conversation sérieuse au sujet de ses prochaines fiançailles ? requit Lucius.

- Évidemment, mon cher, acquiesça Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant furieusement à la perspective d'un proche mariage. Severus se fera une joie de vous accompagner aux appartements que je vous ai fait préparer pour l'occasion. Prendrez-vous une tasse de thé en notre compagnie ? A moins que Severus ne préfère vous escorter dès à présent ?

Sur un petit signe négatif de son maître des potions qui considérait son assiette aux trois-quarts pleine, Dumbledore invita Lucius à prendre place. Le grand blond se dirigea vers la petite table qui avait été dressée rien que pour son fils et conjura un fauteuil en face du jeune Veela.

Voyant le tristement célèbre Lord Malfoy s'asseoir calmement, avec une élégance raffinée toute naturelle, à la table de son enfant, les élèves de Poudlard reprirent leurs précédentes occupations et cessèrent de le fixer bovinement. Le bruit des conversations reprenant, Lucius daigna parler.

- Bonjour Draco. Il n'est nul besoin de prendre cet air désespéré. Je t'assure que qui que soit ton compagnon ou ta compagne, je l'accepterai. Enfin, peut-être pas de bonne grâce s'il s'agit de la fille Weasley…, déclara Lucius en se servant une tasse de thé et en piquant au passage l'une des tartines de son fils.

- Bonjour, Père. Je… Non, il ne s'agit – Merlin merci ! – pas d'elle, mais…

- Bien, soupira Lucius, incontestablement soulagé, recouvrant son pain grillé d'une épaisse couche de confiture de mirabelles. Nous discuterons de cela tout à l'heure, en privé, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non, non. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé que cela se sache… admit doucement Draco, buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Lucius haussa légèrement un sourcil mais son petit dragon baissa la tête vers son assiette et il fut dans l'impossibilité de déterminer à quel niveau se situait le problème. Était-il tout simplement mal à l'aise que son père ait débarqué ainsi sans tambour ni trompette dans son école pendant le petit-déjeuner, comme tout adolescent normalement constitué le serait, ou bien était-ce lié à son âme sœur ? Et si oui, était-ce à cause de son sexe ou de son identité ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sa réputation…

Tant de questions sans réponse…

Lucius eut à peine le temps de grignoter sa friandise et de siroter sa tasse de thé que Severus se levait déjà. Un regard à Draco qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret, et les deux Malfoy l'imitèrent. Ils sortirent par la porte réservée au personnel.

Harry ne quitta pas le dos de son compagnon des yeux, aussi longtemps qu'il lui fut possible, une crampe dérangeante s'installant dans son ventre. Il tenta vainement de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas jaloux, que le petit-déjeuner n'était pas très digeste, un point c'est tout. Mais il ne pouvait éloigner ce sentiment de mal-être de son cœur. Il n'était que trop conscient de la beauté des deux hommes avec lesquels son mari venait de sortir. Bien sûr, Severus avait un cours d'ici peu mais rien ne l'empêchait de se perdre quelques minutes au détour d'un couloir… Il ne voyait pas Draco et Lucius faire ce genre de chose ensemble cela dit… Encore que… Personne ne lui avait prouvé le contraire… Si Lucius était là, c'était très clairement dans le but de préparer le mariage de son fils mais le jeune homme n'était pas encore lié, ce qui laissait la porte ouverte à de bien trop nombreuses possibilités au goût du petit Veela.

Hermione le tira sauvagement par le bras, l'accusant de traîner alors que leur cours de botanique les obligeait à courir jusqu'aux serres s'ils voulaient arriver à temps, interrompant ses inconvenantes pensées. Il la suivit sans enthousiasme, son esprit ne cessant d'échafauder moult conjectures plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, tandis qu'elle entraînait Ron derrière elle, la cravate du Gryffondor entortillée autour de sa main pour s'assurer que le rouquin ne restait pas en arrière à manger une cinquième assiette de bacon frit.

**************

Appartements temporaires de Lucius Malfoy.

Severus laissa Lucius et Draco sur le pas de la porte, s'en retournant à ses chers cachots pour assurer ses cours de la matinée.

L'aîné des Malfoy dut pratiquement pousser son rejeton dans la pièce pour que celui-ci accepte d'avancer. Sa réticence commençait tout doucement à agacer le patriarche qui ne voyait là nul motif d'inquiétude.

- Assied-toi. Et cesse de faire cette tête de condamné au baiser du Détraqueur ! Ton mariage est sensé être un événement joyeux et non morbide, râla froidement Lucius.

- Désolé, Père. Je… C'est difficile…

- Je l'ai bien saisi, je t'assure. Je ne vois cela dit pas ce qui peux te mettre dans un tel état. Tu as à peine touché à ton petit-déjeuner. Dois-je te rappeler qu'un jeune homme en pleine croissance se doit de se sustenter correctement ? Tu ne voudrais pas te lever demain avec le teint affreusement terne et des cernes violets sous les yeux ?

- Ben, je…

- Tu n'y avais pas pensé, je sais… soupira Lucius. Un Malfoy reste parfait en toutes circonstances, même les plus extrêmes, sermonna-t-il. Veux-tu que je demande à ta mère de t'expédier un flacon de ce délicieux baume au miel d'abricot pour ressourcer ta peau ? A moins que tu ne préfères une crème à l'extrait de fleur de cerisier pour l'hydrater ? Non, ce qu'il te faut c'est le fluide précieux de concombre et de mimosa pour décongestionner ces vilains cernes…

- Euh, non… Cela ne sera point nécessaire, Père, déclara un Draco un peu paniqué, tentant de reprendre contenance et de stopper ce flot incessant de recommandations.

Son père ne le lâcherait que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé une certaine discipline, il le savait. Lucius, quant à lui, riait intérieurement de constater à quel point son fils n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance. Rien ne l'exaspérait davantage que ses parents se préoccupant si activement de son bien-être, prodiguant sans réserve conseils et astuces.

_Presque aussi aisé à manipuler qu'un Gryffondor…_

- Si tel est le cas, alors explique-moi ta missive plus que brumeuse et ta nervosité de ce matin. Tu savais pertinemment que ce jour viendrait et cela ne t'avait jamais posé problème jusqu'à présent, reprit Lucius, revenant au cœur du débat.

- Et bien… hésita Draco. Comment dire… J'ai très vite compris que la personne qui m'était destinée n'appartenait ni au corps professoral, ni à la Maison Serpentard, ce qui m'a immensément soulagé, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. J'espérais donc innocemment que je trouverais cette personne chez les Serdaigles et priais Merlin qu'il ne s'agisse point d'un membre de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor.

- Je peux comprendre cette ambition, approuva doucement Lucius.

- Mon désarroi n'en a été que plus grand lorsque j'ai constaté que cette personne était indéniablement rouge et or, soupira le jeune Serpentard en dardant sur son père un regard angoissé.

- Ce n'est pas sur cette Maison que se serait arrêtée ma préférence si un choix était envisageable mais nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire dans cette affaire. J'estime que Severus n'est pas si mal loti avec son Gryffondor… Il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, je te le concède, mais je crois honnêtement que son couple peut s'épanouir. Pourquoi n'en serait-il point de même pour toi ?

- Je… Je sais que je vais paraître idiot mais j'aurais presque été soulagé s'il s'était agi de Londubat. Il est de Sang Pur et comprend et respecte parfaitement les traditions. Il n'y a qu'à voir comme il regarde la Weaselette depuis qu'elle colle au Survivant comme une tique sur un Niffleur, renifla Draco.

- Draco, langage, s'il te plait, protesta Lucius. Pourquoi presque soulagé ? Y aurait-il un événement dont je ne serais pas au courant ? s'enquit malicieusement Lucius.

- Oh, ne vous ai-je pas dit que Blaise était amoureux de cet empoté ??!?! s'étonna Draco. Je suis persuadé qu'il m'aurait éviscéré si jamais j'avais fait mine de m'approcher de son Gryffondor d'un peu trop près.

- Si je te comprends bien la personne à laquelle tu fais allusion n'est pas familière avec nos coutumes ? demanda l'aristocrate, recentrant la conversation sur leur sujet initial que son petit dragon se faisait décidemment une joie d'éviter. Ou bien ne les approuve pas…

- Euh, je pense que si en fait mais… je ne saurais présumer de l'étendue de ses connaissances en la matière, ni de sa réaction une fois confrontée à la réalité de la situation.

- Si tu allais droit au but, Draco ? Tourner éternellement autour du pot ne t'aidera nullement, s'impatienta son père.

Lucius voulait bien laisser à son fils le temps d'exposer les faits à sa manière mais il y avait des limites à sa résistance nerveuse qu'il valait mieux ne pas dépasser. Il n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à déchiffrer les rébus alambiqués issus de l'imagination du jeune homme et celui-ci ne paraissait guère décidé à lui révéler l'identité qu'il attendait depuis la veille. Il avait bien compris que le garçon avait des réserves sur la facilité avec laquelle cette personne encore inconnue se glisserait dans son nouveau rôle mais il commençait à lui courir tout doucement sur le haricot avec ses circonvolutions !

- Hhhmmmggmmg, grommela le blondinet, la tête baissée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Lucius dut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir le chuchotis étouffé dont le gratifia son fils.

************

Cours de potions, cachots, 14 heures.

Severus ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe avec son énergie coutumière, l'envoyant claquer violemment contre le mur de pierre, faisant sursauter ses élèves malgré leurs années de pratique. Il les fit entrer d'un regard noir, sans un mot.

L'huis refermé, il commença sa leçon, d'un ton plus sec et contraint qu'à son habitude, ce qui angoissa instantanément Harry, assis à côté de Neville. Personne d'autre ne sembla noter la différence mais Harry en était persuadé : un événement quelconque lui avait énervé son mari ! Le jeune Veela n'avait pas revu les Malfoy depuis le matin et commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas pour quelque chose dans la tension qui habitait son compagnon. Il l'étudia suspicieusement, augmentant sans le savoir le malaise de Severus qui tentait de rester le plus professionnel possible sous le regard émeraude qui le fixait intensément. Il devait ignorer son Veela jusqu'au bout, ne pouvant se laisser aller à la clémence et risquer de compromettre sa position. Il serait incontestablement mal vu pour un professeur de frayer avec l'un de ses élèves au beau milieu de sa salle de classe, quelle que soit leur situation maritale. Il n'appréciait que fort moyennement les contraintes de l'enseignement et supportait au mieux avec difficulté les étudiants, mais il n'entrait certes point dans ses intentions de se faire licencier.

Il fut, à son plus grand soulagement, interrompu par un coup bref à la porte qui fit rompre à Harry le contact visuel. Il se tourna vivement, faisant tournoyer ses robes noires pour accueillir sarcastiquement le retardataire d'une bonne retenue bien sentie lorsque Draco se glissa dans la pièce.

- Excusez mon retard, professeur. Mon père m'a invité à partager son déjeuner et nous avons perdu la trace du temps au cours de notre conversation, déclara Draco, lui tendant un parchemin plié en quatre.

Severus s'en empara et le lut, haussant légèrement un sourcil sous la surprise. Il pouvait comprendre que Lucius, auteur de l'épître, ait en effet pris le temps de conférer longuement avec son fils, lequel était probablement quelque peu perturbé. Il ne s'attendait guère à une telle nouvelle…

- Bien. Asseyez-vous, Mr Malfoy, répondit-il un peu distraitement.

Un ronchonnement peu discret de Ron devant cette très nette marque de favoritisme lui attira simultanément une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione, sous le regard courroucé du petit blond, et une attention dont il se serait bien passé en provenance de son professeur fétiche. Severus sauta sur l'occasion magnifique qui s'offrait à lui de rendre à ce crétin prétentieux la monnaie de sa pièce pour la façon dont il avait traité Harry, bien qu'il ait semblé se calmer depuis la rentrée.

- Des commentaires, Mr Weasley ? susurra-t-il, dominant la table du Gryffondor de toute sa hauteur, le regard froidement méprisant.

Grommellement indistinct, tête baissée.

- Auriez-vous donné votre langue au fléreur pour que votre articulation en pâtisse si drastiquement ? Il me semble me souvenir d'une récente occasion en laquelle vous exprimâtes fort vocalement votre mécontentement…

Rougissement incontrôlé jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, marque déposée Weasley.

- Je présume que vous apprécierez grandement la joie de partager vos muettes récriminations avec Mr Rusard ce soir, 20h, Mr Weasley. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor afin de vous apprendre le self-contrôle. Commencez ! ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il rejoignit son bureau, tapotant le tableau de sa baguette.

La moitié des élèves courut rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires alors que l'autre préparait les chaudrons. Severus s'installa à son bureau, soulagé qu'Harry ait entreprit de fixer le jeune Malfoy au lieu de sa personne. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les essais qu'il avait ramassés lors de ses cours précédents mais se surprit rapidement à observer le jeu de regards qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Harry ne quittait pas Draco de son regard soupçonneux, sauf pour poser, brièvement et de manière intermittente, ses émeraudes sur son compagnon comme pour le surveiller.

Draco restait focalisé sur la table voisine de la sienne à laquelle travaillaient Ron et Hermione mais le maître des potions aurait été bien en peine de déterminer le centre exact de son intérêt. Il ne pouvait établir avec précision si les yeux du jeune Veela s'attardaient sur le dernier mâle Weasley, l'irritante Miss-je-sais-tout-Granger ou leur chaudron. Un motif tout à fait plausible – attirance, jalousie ou, tout simplement, l'attente d'un moment propice à un innocent jet d'ingrédient imprévu – existant pour chacun des cas, Severus en resta perplexe.

Ronald Weasley regardait alternativement sa camarade et le chaudron qui semblait bouillonner assez vivement, plus qu'il n'était normal.

Hermione ne cessait de râler contre le rouquin, tentant sans grand succès de corriger ses bévues, lui décochant occasionnellement une tape sur le bras ou à l'arrière de la tête lorsqu'il exagérait ou se confondait en excuses inutiles.

A la fois légèrement amusé et intrigué, Severus se leva et commença sa tournée d'inspection des potions. Il renifla dédaigneusement devant la boue innommable qui emplissait le chaudron d'un Draco distrait et d'un Blaise à la masse. Il se retint de justesse de mordre Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'il la vit se saisir de la poudre de corne de dragon et lui aboya dessus, l'empêchant d'ajouter les fines particules à la verte solution frémissante et, à fortiori, entravant la splendide explosion qui n'aurait pas manqué de secouer tout le château. Il ignora totalement Harry, et l'échec complet qui se solidifiait sans recours possible dans son chaudron sous le regard misérable et profondément désolé de Neville, pour tomber sur Ron à bras raccourcis. Le rouquin rougit affreusement mais tint sa langue malgré l'envie qui le démangeait de présenter diplomatiquement à son très estimé professeur ses quatre vérités. Devant le manque de réaction qu'il obtint, Severus se contenta de faire disparaître la mixture violette et fumante d'un petit coup de baguette, retirant quelques points supplémentaires à Gryffondor au passage.

_Se pourrait-il qu'il retienne déjà la leçon ? _se demanda intérieurement Severus.

Hermione contint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Elle aurait automatiquement la plus mauvaise note existante puisqu'elle se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de fournir un échantillon de potion à la fin du cours, d'ici quelques minutes. Ron n'essaya plus de se répandre en justifications diverses pour ce piteux résultat et glissa silencieusement un bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter. Quelles qu'aient pu être les dissensions qui les avaient séparés ces derniers temps, Hermione restait sa petite amie et il était de son devoir de se faire pardonner la note désastreuse qu'elle se verrait infliger par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi distrait par le visage pensif de Malfoy, en permanence tourné vers leur table, il n'aurait peut-être pas atteint un résultat aussi cataclysmique…

Et puis pourquoi la fouine passait-elle son temps à les regarder d'abord ? Il n'avait rien jeté dans leur chaudron, pour une fois, et n'avait rien dit, pas la plus petite insulte… Ron réfléchissait sur le comportement étrange du Serpentard, serrant Hermione un peu plus fort contre lui.

Harry, quant à lui, considérait son compagnon avec l'air penaud et un peu blessé. Severus ne l'avait pas harangué comme il aurait pu s'y attendre mais se faire ignorer de la sorte n'était guère meilleur pour son ego. Le petit Veela se sentit tout à coup bien seul malgré la foule d'élèves qui l'entourait et il dut combattre vaillamment l'envie de foncer dans les bras de son professeur, qui n'aurait certes point apprécié un tel étalage public.

Alors que Severus exigeait le dépôt immédiat des fioles de potions sur son bureau et imposait un devoir long de cinq parchemins sur la poudre de corne de dragon, ses applications et ses dangers, à rendre pour le prochain cours, Draco gronda doucement, passant presque inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant. Harry, en revanche, l'entendit et comprit instantanément lorsqu'il suivit le regard mercuriel vers le couple enlacé.

Le petit blondinet était jaloux.

Harry reconnut instinctivement les signes de la jalousie veela et ouvrit bêtement la bouche, se rendant compte que le fameux héritier de la si fière famille Malfoy allait se trouver d'ici peu marié soit à un Sang Pur pauvre et considéré comme traitre, réfractaire aux anciennes traditions, soit à une née-moldue. Il se sentait bien mieux désormais… Il retint avec une difficulté grandissante l'hilarité qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine et referma vivement la bouche dans un claquement de mâchoire pour ne pas éclater d'un fou rire hystérique qui lui vaudrait très certainement une retenue. L'ironie de la situation n'était en rien perdue et la réaction qu'elle ne manquerait point de provoquer chez Ron le faisait saliver d'avance.

Il devait admettre que le roux ne lui avait pas adressé la plus insignifiante remarque depuis la rentrée. En fait, il ne lui avait tout bonnement pas parlé. Hermione l'avait attiré brièvement à l'écart la veille pour lui faire part des mots qu'avaient échangés les deux enfants Weasley après sa fuite lors du déjeuner. Les paroles de Ron envers l'obstination bornée de sa sœur l'avaient surpris mais il était soulagé que son meilleur ami en vienne à accepter le lien tel qu'il était, quitte à ne pas venir prendre le thé avec Severus et lui dans leur maison pendant les vacances, il n'en demandait pas tant !

Peut-être allait-il pouvoir renouer une certaine amitié avec Ron… Son ami lui manquait et, pourvu qu'il ne dénigre pas sa relation avec son compagnon, Harry était prêt à recoller les morceaux.

- Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?? Je veux aller à la bibliothèque avant de dîner et tu bailles aux corneilles sans même avoir rangé tes affaires ? l'invectiva une Hermione en grande forme, le sortant avec perte et fracas de ses pensées.

Vexée par le bannissement de sa potion, désastreuse, certes, mais là n'était pas la question, la jeune femme avait la ferme intention de se plonger à corps perdu dans le premier livre ardu, moisi et poussiéreux qui croiserait son chemin et elle n'allait pas laisser les deux mollusques allergiques au travail qui lui servaient d'amis la retenir ! Elle aimait avoir une compagnie discrète pour étudier et n'allait pas s'en priver !

Hermione fourra sans ménagement les affaires d'Harry dans son sac, qu'elle lui balança en pleine poitrine, avant de le prendre par la manche de la main gauche, poussant dans le même temps Ron de la droite. Elle les conduisit au pas de course jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ne prêtant nulle attention à leurs soupirs exaspérés.

Alors que la préfète se concentrait sur un obscur volume duquel s'était échappé une pauvre araignée affolée, Ron se perdait en conjectures sur le comportement suspect de Malfoy et la soudaine accalmie du tempérament de sa sœur. Harry, de son côté, était très curieux de connaître le contenu du mot que Lucius avait fait remettre à son compagnon.

************

Bureau de Severus Rogue, peu après 17 heures.

Le maître des potions se laissa élégamment choir dans son fauteuil, nerveusement épuisé. Il était décidément plus simple de servir deux camps opposés en guerre pendant vingt ans que de survivre à la présence obsédante de son mari dans sa salle de cours durant trois heures.

Il commanda une tasse de thé à l'un des elfes de maison du château et étira ses muscles crispés par le stress. Trempant ses lèvres dans le fort breuvage aux fruits noirs, Severus respirait profondément, tentant de relaxer son corps tout autant que son esprit.

Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas venir se placer derrière Harry, guider sa main lorsqu'il faisait une erreur, lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille qu'il devait tourner sa cuiller plus fermement ou moins vite. L'intimité confortable de leurs leçons privées dans son laboratoire lui manquait. Évidemment la distraction dont son chaton avait fait preuve avait laissé à Londubat un accès illimité au chaudron, impair à ne surtout pas commettre. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas hurler qu'il savait qu'il était capable de mieux et qu'il était inadmissible qu'il se contente d'un résultat aussi piètre.

S'il n'avait pas passé son temps à surveiller Draco… Pourquoi le faire d'ailleurs ? Le comportement de son mari était vraiment étrange lorsqu'il était confronté aux Malfoy… A croire qu'il était… quoi, jaloux ?

Ri-di-cu-le !

Lucius était un Veela parfaitement heureux en ménage et Draco, son filleul. Imaginer qu'il puisse avoir une relation quelconque, autre que purement platonique, avec l'un des deux était des plus saugrenu. Maintenant, au vu de la façon dont la plus anodine des conversations pouvait prendre une tournure surréaliste lorsque le jeune homme était concerné, Severus refusait de se prononcer.

A propos des Malfoy, il était impatient d'être témoin de la manière dont ce cher Lucius allait régler cette union… Il n'était pas convaincu que cela soit une mince affaire…

Pas plus que sa décision de laisser Harry venir de lui-même vers lui ne l'était… Il avait été si surpris lorsque son jeune époux l'avait tout doucement embrassé. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser au sens propre du terme, plus un tendre effleurement, mais il s'agissait du premier pas sérieux que le garçon faisait vers lui, initiant un contact raisonnablement intime. Il mourrait d'envie de pousser son avantage mais une petite voix mutine tout au fond de sa tête lui chuchotait de s'éloigner un peu et qu'il était important qu'Harry se rapproche volontairement. Il n'avait rien contre, bien sûr, mais il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de chouchouter son Veela et avait eu des difficultés à rester à distance respectable la veille au soir alors qu'il aurait pu s'installer dans son sofa, devant un bon feu de cheminée, son mari blotti tout contre lui, à lire un livre passionnant en sirotant un thé à la violette – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'enquérir auprès de Lupin de la boutique dans laquelle il se procurait ce nectar. Au lieu de cela, il s'était attaqué à une pile de corrections arides et sans intérêt pour se distraire du petit brun boudeur qui faisait ses devoirs sans conviction. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Harry ne mettrait pas trop de temps à se décider à agir et ne se découvrirait pas soudainement un côté serpentard, s'amusant à le laisser mariner jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il en doutait cela dit, si la manière dont il l'avait scruté durant tout le cours était une indication.

Severus soupira, achevant sa tasse.

************

Grande Salle, 19 heures.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et tous commencèrent à se sustenter. Bon nombre de conversations tournaient autour de la présence de Lord Malfoy en personne dans l'enceinte de l'école. Une partie considérable des jeunes filles attablées s'inquiétaient de ne point voir le Sang Pur installé auprès de son fils. Il faut avouer que ces demoiselles étaient toutes plus ou moins sous le charme de l'aristocrate, seul homme adulte engageant dans leur entourage, et n'auraient rien demandé de mieux que de pouvoir le contempler tout leur saoul. Sa réputation de Mage Noir corrupteur et partisan sans faille de Voldemort ne faisait qu'ajouter à son aura un petit côté sombre, si attirant pour de jeunes adolescentes qui ne voient pas encore l'intérêt d'une relation stable et calmement passionnée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'objet de leur attention et Lucius Malfoy remonta l'allée entre la table des Gryffondors et celle des Serpentards. A la plus grande surprise de l'assistance, Lucius s'arrêta aux côtés du Trio Infernal et prit la parole après une courte inclinaison du buste :

- Miss Granger, me feriez-vous l'indicible honneur d'accepter de partager votre petit-déjeuner avec mon fils et moi-même demain matin dans les appartements qui ont si gracieusement été mis à ma disposition ? demanda-t-il formellement.

- QUOI !!!!!!! vociféra immédiatement Ron. Vous… Vous OSEZ !! C'est à MA petite amie que vous parlez, là ! Il est HORS DE QUES…

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, cesse de hurler ! l'interrompit sèchement Hermione, complètement perdue. Respire, avant de saigner du nez, et explique-toi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagis avec une telle violence pour une innocente demande parfaitement courtoise…

- INNOCENTE ??!?!?!! Mais… mais… Oh Merlin ! gémit Ron, enfouissant son visage d'un rouge profond entre ses mains.

- Excusez-moi d'insister, Miss Granger, mais votre réponse ? s'enquit Lucius qui regardait Ron du coin de l'œil, l'un de ses sourcils délicatement arqué. Il n'avait nul désir de faire de cette affaire un amusement public. La tradition exigeait de lui qu'il présente sa requête dans un lieu commun, respect des convenances oblige, mais il aurait souhaité un peu plus de discrétion.

- Euh… Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy, je serais présente, acquiesça la jeune femme qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle approuvait.

- J'en suis ravi, Miss. Je vous enverrais, dans la soirée, un hibou avec le mot de passe et la localisation des appartements.

Sur ces mots, Lucius salua brièvement le petit groupe d'un signe de tête, son regard gris acier s'attardant une seconde sur Harry qui le considérait d'un air amusé. Il reprit ensuite sa route et vint s'asseoir en face d'un Draco qui semblait ne rien désirer d'avantage que de disparaître. Le blondinet refusait de regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre que son assiette.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce que tu viens d'accepter, hein ? geignit Ron.

- Je ne poserais pas la question sinon, bêta !

- Ce Mangemort vient de te présenter sa requête officielle pour obtenir l'autorisation d'ouvrir une discussion portant sur TES FUTURES FIANÇAILLES AVEC SON FILS ! VOILA CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER !! s'égosilla le rouquin, couvrant sans difficulté les conversations.

_Autant pour la discrétion…_ soupira mentalement Lucius, voyant deux plaques roses colorer les pommettes pâles et ciselées de son fils.

Divers cris, soupirs, hurlements, brusques inspirations et autres manifestations de surprise retentirent dans la pièce en provenance de ceux qui n'avaient pas connaissance des coutumes, mais Ron n'y prêta aucune attention.

Draco Malfoy venait de lui souffler sa petite amie et il ne pouvait pas même s'y opposer !!!

Bien sûr, les négociations n'avaient pas encore débuté mais il savait déjà qu'Hermione, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne refuserait pas l'offre qui lui serait faite. Elle n'entraînerait pas la mort du jeune Malfoy d'un refus, pour s'attirer le baiser du Détraqueur. Avec tout autre né-moldu, il eut été envisageable de décliner l'invitation, de repousser les avances que le blond ne manquerait pas de faire, en plaidant après coup l'ignorance. Mais personne ne pourrait croire qu'Hermione Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout de service, puisse ne pas savoir ce qu'étaient un Veela et les contraintes qui accompagnaient leur héritage, d'autant plus lorsque l'un de ses meilleurs amis s'était récemment lié selon l'Union veela.

Non, son couple était fichu, à moins qu'il ne trucide Malfoy de ses propres mains…

Soit.

Mauvaise idée.

Il ne ferait pas le poids face à son Mangemort de père. Lucius Malfoy était bien trop puissant pour être inquiété par Ronald Weasley.

La voix décontenancée d'Hermione le tira de son état second.

- Comment diantre étais-je sensée savoir ce qu'il me voulait ?? Je veux dire, je sais que Malfoy est un Veela et qu'il cherchait sa moitié mais il ne m'a pas approchée depuis la rentrée, comment j'aurais pu savoir…

- Mione, l'interrompit-il, c'est une tradition. La coutume est ainsi faite. Le jeune Veela trouve son ou sa partenaire et prévient sa famille pour que les pourparlers puissent être engagés en prévision du mariage. Malfoy ne doit pas t'approcher avant, ni rester seul avec toi avant la cérémonie. Son instinct le pousserait à vouloir former le lien immédiatement, ce qui est hautement inconvenant.

- Mais pour Harry…

- Harry n'est pas un Veela dominant et n'a pas été élevé en tant que tel, d'une part, et Sirius n'est pas l'archétype du parfait Sang Pur, respectant le décorum à la lettre, d'autre part.

- Tu m'expliques la différence ? demanda Harry plutôt froidement.

- Les Veelas soumis sont, comme vous le savez tous les deux, assez timides, ils ne prennent pas l'initiative de l'union alors que les dominants n'hésitent pas à le faire. Il est contraire à la bienséance de la bonne société sorcière de sauter sur quelqu'un sans prévenir ou, horreur absolue, de concevoir un enfant hors mariage, d'où la demande formelle et la cérémonie qui suit rapidement. Je ne pense pas que Sirius ait pris la peine de présenter une requête à Rogue mais il ne t'a sûrement pas laissé seul avec lui sans aucun moyen de te surveiller, juste au cas où, et le mariage a été plutôt précipité, soupira Ron.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit Hermione, je dois aller discuter de mes fiançailles demain matin avec les Malfoy parce qu'il eut été incorrect de la part du fils de me dire clairement ce qui se passait ?

- En gros, oui.

- Je n'ai pas vu ça dans les livres… ronchonna la jeune femme.

- Ça fait partie des traditions non-écrites des Sang Purs, comme les anciennes lois et obligations familiales par exemple. Tous les enfants ayant au moins un parent sorcier au fait des vieilles lois apprennent cela pendant leur enfance dans l'éventualité où ils seraient un jour le futur compagnon ou la future compagne d'un Veela. Mon père me l'a appris quand j'étais tout jeune, ainsi qu'à mes frères et à Ginny. Dans un premier temps, les parents du Veela prennent contact avec le ou la futur(e) partenaire pour conférer sur l'annonce des fiançailles et les préparatifs du mariage, ainsi que sur tout sujet considéré comme utile par la famille de rang le plus élevé, dot et trousseau y compris. Tes parents doivent normalement assister aux négociations donc je pense qu'il ne s'agira demain que d'une pré-réunion. Tu peux demander un conseil sorcier pour te guider dans les démarches et les divers contrats qui seront discutés puisque tu es née-moldue, les Malfoy ne pourront pas s'en formaliser. Ensuite les bans sont publiés et le mariage à lieu, en général dans les quinze jours après la découverte de l'identité du partenaire.

- Quinze jours ??? s'écria Hermione, ahurie. Mais… mais… enfin c'est Malfoy ! Je ne l'aime pas et…

- Sssshhhhhh !!! siffla Harry sur un ton cinglant. Peu importe que tu le penses, fais attention à ce qu'il ne l'entende pas ! Il a beau en être conscient, il pourrait mal réagir si tu le lui lançais à la figure et ça risquerait le tuer, même avant que le lien soit créé.

- Tu défends la fouine, maintenant ? demanda Ron, un rien vindicatif.

- Je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on se croit rejeté par son compagnon. Qu'as-tu ressenti quand Hermione s'est éloignée de toi après mon mariage, hein ? Tu flottais joyeusement dans le joli pays rose bonbon des Bisounours, peut-être ?

Le ton du Survivant n'appelait nulle réplique et Ron eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné devant le visage de marbre de son ami. Il était vrai qu'il avait souffert de cette distance qu'Hermione lui avait imposée, avant qu'il ne la maintienne de lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait poursuivi dans cette ligne de conduite… Il avait eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir, certes, et c'était toujours le cas mais il réalisait seulement à cet instant que, dans le processus, il s'était complètement coupé d'Hermione…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas laisser de bonne grâce Malfoy se pointer la bouche en cœur et lui piquer sa petite amie. Il ne pouvait pas se rebeller mais il n'avait pas à approuver pour autant. Mais tout de même, qu'était cette créature étrange dont Harry venait de parler ?

- Euh, c'est quoi un Bou… Bounousse ? demanda-t-il en rougissant un peu. Il détestait cette impression de ne pas comprendre la moitié de ce qu'Harry et Hermione disaient parfois…

- Un Bisounours, Ron, répondit Harry dans un soupir. C'est un ours en peluche moldu. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs et les moldus en ont fait des films et des dessins animés mais c'est sans importance. Je pense que tu as saisi ce que je voulais dire.

- Mouais… C'est pas pour ça que je vais accueillir ce freluquet gominé les bras grands ouverts, râla Ron en se resservant une large portion de lasagnes.

- Ron, vraiment ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me retrouver coincée avec Malfoy sans que quiconque ait eu la simple courtoisie de me consulter au préalable ? s'indigna Hermione.

- C'est toi qui a commencé à me rejeter, je te signale, s'enflamma Ron. Si c'était ta manière de me plaquer, t'aurais pu y aller franco, ça aurait été honnête au moins !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! contra la jeune femme, une lueur blessée dans le regard. Ta réaction inqualifiable au mariage d'Harry ne m'a pas du tout encouragée à me montrer affectueuse lorsque j'ai constaté à quel point tu pouvais être étroit d'esprit ! Faut-il être bas de plafond pour ne pas comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait d'apprécier les membres de son propre sexe !!

- N'insulte pas ma mère, je te prie !!! explosa le grand roux, furieux, d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Il était rare de voir Ron se mettre dans un tel état mais toucher à sa mère adorée était la limite à ne pas franchir. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes et n'allait pas laisser ses amis dénigrer ses efforts de la sorte.

- Ron, personne ne s'en prend à ta mère, tenta de l'apaiser Harry qui comprenait très aisément la sensibilité à fleur de peau qu'engendrent la famille et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Elle a été adorable avec moi pendant de difficiles années, et je lui serais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir accueilli comme si j'étais un membre à part entière de sa famille, mais il serait bon pour toi d'avoir une opinion personnelle, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu ne peux pas adopter sans réfléchir les idées de tes parents. Tu sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à passer outre la morale que les Dursley m'ont, bien malgré moi, inculquée. Rien ne me paraissait aussi peu naturel que la relation dans laquelle j'étais embarqué mais au final, Severus s'est montré gentil et patient, et Lucius m'a beaucoup aidé à placer les choses en perspective, même si j'ai du mal à concevoir certaines spécificités sorcières, comme l'indulgence avec laquelle l'infidélité est perçue. Je ne suis définitivement pas encore à l'aise avec les… contacts physiques, mais je ne les considère plus comme une monstruosité alors qu'ils peuvent être très agréables, acheva le petit Veela, les joues d'un beau rose.

Ron le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête, des cornes et quelques furoncles, dont un très certainement sur le bout du nez. Il savait que ce que son ami essayait de lui dire était vrai et il se débattait lui-même avec les notions que sa mère lui avait seriné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, reniflant méprisamment à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un couple exclusivement masculin. Il avait vu, de ses propres yeux, le lien entre Harry et Rogue, et, aussi détestable que cela lui paraisse, il devait admettre que son ami semblait raisonnablement heureux. Il avait également été témoin de la joie qui irradiait littéralement de Sirius et Rémus depuis qu'ils avaient pu reprendre leur relation si longtemps mise entre parenthèses à cause d'Azkaban et de la guerre. Mais il n'est pas simple de réfuter tout ce en quoi l'on croit.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. Je ne suis pas brillant et peu importe la raison pour laquelle ma mère sera fière, je tiens à la conserver… Elle ne me regarderait plus pareil si…

Ron s'arrêta, terrifié de ce qu'il avait failli déclarer, de ce qu'il s'était autorisé à penser, l'espace d'un instant. Harry et Hermione s'entreregardèrent curieusement, incertains quant à ce qu'ils devaient comprendre.

- Écoute, Ron, je… commença Harry.

- Non, intervint Ron en levant la main. Je… je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagi et…

- Ça va, Ron. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en dire plus. Je sais bien que tu ne cherchais pas à me faire souffrir et je crois que je n'étais pas dans un état d'esprit très différent du tien à ce moment-là. Je… Si tu pouvais juste ne pas dire du mal de Severus en ma présence et ne plus critiquer notre relation…

- Je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas râler contre ton… mari, termina-t-il avec difficulté, il est insupportable, mais je peux essayer. Et je te préviens qu'à la seconde où je verrais Malfoy s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de toi, je lui éclaterai la tête ! menaça-t-il soudainement.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'un doigt maculé de sauce tomate s'agita sous son nez tandis que le dessert apparaissait. Ron maugréa qu'il avait encore faim à la disparition de son assiette, doléance vite étouffée par le quart de moelleux au chocolat qu'il entreprit de dévorer sans plus de cérémonie.

**************

Dortoir des Gryffondors, chambre d'Hermione Granger, dans la soirée.

Pour une fois, Hermione n'étudiait pas.

Elle n'occupait pas l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, presque enterrée sous les rouleaux de parchemin.

Non, elle marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, manquant régulièrement de s'écraser la tête la première sur les dalles parce que Pattenrond avait décidé qu'il était opportun de lui montrer son affection d'un gentil coup de museau sur les mollets, se jetant dans se jambes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à atterrir.

Elle ??? Avec Malfoy ???

Merlin !!

Elle avait besoin de conseils. Harry lui avait proposé de lui prêter Severus pour le petit-déjeuner mais elle avait refusé. Non seulement elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise avec son professeur à ses côtés, mais il était un ami de Lucius Malfoy et le parrain de son fils.

Son futur mari.

Merlin !!

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution…

Hermione Granger faillit marcher sur la queue de son chat mais atteignit son bureau sans encombre et sortit une feuille de parchemin.

_Monsieur Weasley,_

_Une circonstance inattendue s'est présentée à moi aujourd'hui et je me trouve dans le besoin d'un conseil. _

_Je sais de votre lettre matinale que vous avez connaissance de l'héritage veela de Draco Malfoy et de son actuelle recherche. Il semblerait que je sois sa future compagne, si j'ai bien saisi ce que Ron m'a expliqué à contrecœur après que Lucius Malfoy m'ait formellement invité à prendre le petit-déjeuner, demain matin, en compagnie de son fils et de lui-même. _

_Si quelconques négociations que ce soit doivent avoir lieu demain, je souhaiterais pouvoir profiter de votre expertise. Je crains fort que mes connaissances légales ne soient pas à la hauteur de celles de Lord Malfoy et mes parents ne pourront m'être d'aucune aide en ce domaine, pas plus qu'ils ne pourraient être présents. _

_Harry m'a proposé le soutien de son mari mais il est le parrain de mon futur fiancé et je préfèrerais une personne non impliquée pour juger impartialement les propositions qui me seront faites._

_Je sais que je m'y prends fort tard et que vous êtes très occupé, mais j'apprécierais énormément de pouvoir compter sur votre présence à Poudlard, demain matin à 7h._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

La jeune femme soupira et se leva pour se rendre à la volière.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Harry devait avouer être très curieux de savoir comment l'entretien d'Hermione avec les deux Malfoy se passerait. Il s'inquiétait cela dit de la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il aurait dormi sur les informations dont il avait été gratifié dans la soirée.

Il soupira de frustration, se rencognant contre le dossier du canapé. Il ne contrôlait décidément rien. Severus semblait presque l'éviter et ne l'avait pas prévenu pour Draco alors qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il n'était pas tombé des nues pendant le dîner, un certain parchemin provenant de Lucius lui revenant en mémoire. Hermione et Ron allaient devoir se séparer et les circonstances n'étaient guère propices à une transition en douceur. Il espérait seulement que Draco ait le bon sens de laisser tomber son rôle de petit héritier prétentieux et arrogant lorsqu'il serait en face d'Hermione, ou ils se dirigeaient droit vers un clash de première importance. La jeune femme ne mâchait pas ses mots et, une fois irritée, pourrait bien lâcher celui qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il regarda la pendule qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée et soupira derechef.

Presque trois heures du matin.

Il ne dormirait plus.

Las, il décida que, quitte à veiller, autant le faire le plus confortablement possible. Il repoussa la couette et siffla doucement lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol de pierre froid des cachots. Il retrouva ses chaussons vicieusement dissimulés sous le canapé, endroit dans lequel ils avaient certainement choisi d'émigrer de leur propre chef, et y glissa ses petons gelés. Il se leva, se faufila sans bruit dans la chambre de Severus – la nôtre ! pensa-t-il férocement – et resta un moment à côté du lit, contemplant son compagnon nonchalamment endormi sous les couvertures.

Il se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à se lancer puis, s'étant longuement flagellé mentalement pour acte de couardise caractérisée, il agit brusquement. Il releva le coin de l'édredon et se glissa souplement entre les draps frais, venant se lover autour de son compagnon.

Sa chaleur, son odeur épicée, sa présence réconfortante lui avaient terriblement manqué ces deux derniers jours. Il chercha inconsciemment à obtenir le plus de contact possible avec Severus et nicha son visage au creux du cou du maître des potions, caressant sa peau douce du bout du nez, s'imprégnant de son parfum unique.

Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, apaisé et se sentant protégé.

Severus, réveillé par le mouvement du matelas, enlaça la taille fine qui s'était collée à lui et se permit un petit sourire ensommeillé, avant de s'abandonner à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, serrant son chaton contre lui.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde!

Voilà ce chapitre est enfin arrivé!!! Avec une nouvelle histoire (que je n'écrirais pas tout de suite, rassurez-vous!) qui me trotte gentiment dans la tête, les conditions n'étaient pas idéales pour une rédaction rapide!

Mais j'y suis tout de même arrivée!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le Terrier, 6h45.

- Tu pars bien tôt ce matin… Une urgence ? s'enquit Molly lorsqu'elle vit son mari expédier son petit-déjeuner, avalant sa tasse de café cul sec, sans prendre le temps d'y répartir le sucre d'un vigoureux coup de cuiller, et ne mangeant rien.

- J'ai reçu un billet d'Hermione hier soir. Elle a besoin d'un conseil magique pour ses fiançailles avec le jeune Malfoy, répondit distraitement Arthur en enfilant sa robe de sorcier.

- QUOI ? Elle… elle…

Molly, stupéfaite, ne trouvait plus ses mots et lâcha son torchon, considérant son époux bouche bée.

- Et tu ne m'a rien dis ?!

- Mollynouchette, tu dormais déjà. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller…

- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Mais Molly, il n'y a aucune raison pour que…

- Cette pauvre petite va avoir besoin de soutien et ce n'est pas toi qui va le lui apporter, l'interrompit l'autoritaire mère de sept enfants. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose. Une présence féminine est indispensable dans cette circonstance.

Arthur regarda sa femme détacher son tablier et recoiffer brièvement ses cheveux, renonçant à se disputer avec elle à ce propos. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause et ne tenait point à se trouver déjà énervé et d'une humeur passablement maussade devant les Malfoy. Autant conserver son calme jusqu'au dernier moment…

Il passa dans le salon et attendit près de la cheminée que sa femme soit prête. Il était inutile de partir en avance, elle ne ferait que le suivre en ronchonnant et exprimerait ses sentiments négatifs au moment le plus inopportun pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Il aimait son épouse, sans réserve, mais elle avait parfois le don de le prendre à rebrousse-poil…

**********

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 6h49.

- C'est très gentil de me permettre d'attendre Mr Weasley dans votre bureau, Professeur, sembla s'excuser une Hermione très nerveuse qui se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis son arrivée.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, Miss Granger ! s'exclama joyeusement le vénérable sorcier, glissant son troisième bonbon au citron du matin entre ses lèvres. Une petite tasse de thé pour patienter ? Un bonbon ?

- Non merci.

Hermione avait été très surprise de recevoir, très tôt, un hibou requérant sa présence dans le bureau directorial. Elle avait tout d'abord cru avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible dont elle n'avait pas souvenance puis, réfléchissant, avait conclu qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher mais qu'Arthur Weasley avait du demander au professeur Dumbledore l'autorisation d'utiliser sa cheminée pour venir la conseiller.

La jeune femme était atrocement stressée et n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Elle aurait eu besoin d'Harry à ses côtés pour alléger son tourment mais le petit Veela n'était guère lève-tôt et se reposait sûrement encore quelque part dans les cachots. Ron ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours, non pas qu'il le désire. Il semblait, depuis la veille, prendre un malin plaisir à la faire culpabiliser alors qu'il était responsable tout autant qu'elle de la distance qui s'était installée entre eux et que, quoi qu'il advienne, personne ne pouvait se mettre entre un Veela et sa compagne, pas même cette dernière.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'âtre qui s'illumina soudainement de vert, laissant apparaître la silhouette rousse et dégarnie de Mr Weasley qui sauta prestement de côté pour ménager une place à la sorcière replète qui le suivait. Molly eut tôt fait de secouer les rares cendres qui avaient élu domicile sur sa robe et se précipita sur Hermione, les bras tendus.

- Hermione, ma pauvre petite !! Comment te sens-tu ? Je suis venue de te soutenir dans cette épreuve…

- Molly, ma chère, laissez donc Hermione respirer, s'immisça Albus devant le visage d'Hermione qui bleuissait à vue d'œil et l'air désemparé d'Arthur qui ne savait comment maîtriser le tempérament flamboyant de sa femme. Je vous offrirais volontiers une tasse de cet excellent thé au citron mais vous êtes attendus et mieux vaut ne pas arriver en retard et donner une mauvaise impression à la future belle-famille de Miss Granger.

Le vieux sorcier se leva et précéda la petite troupe vers les appartements mis à disposition des Gouverneurs de l'école. Il les laissa devant le tableau d'un dragon majestueusement enroulé autour d'une sphère d'argent et regagna son bureau, préparant une liste mentale de pâtisseries pour accompagner son thé matinal.

**********

Appartements temporaires de Lucius Malfoy, même heure.

- Draco, assied-toi. Creuser une tranchée dans le tapis ne t'aidera en rien, je t'assure, déclara gentiment Narcissa à son fils qui allait et venait le long de la cheminée, le teint pâlichon, se tordant les mains.

Lucius avait envoyé un mot à sa femme pour la tenir informée des événements et l'avait trouvée le matin – et qui plus est affreusement tôt – sur le pas de la porte, frappant calmement pour qu'il la fasse entrer. Elle avait balayé sa surprise d'un revers de main, lui laissant entendre qu'il était de son devoir de mère d'être présente et qu'il se trompait lourdement s'il s'imaginait pouvoir la faire repartir.

- Je ne peux pas, Mère…

- Draco… l'avertit placidement Lucius.

La voix de son père ne prêtait guère place à interprétation et le jeune Veela obéit, s'échouant dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Que se passerait-il si sa compagne ne voulait pas de lui ? Il n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce que poli avec elle. Il l'avait insultée, maltraitée et moquée pendant six ans. Six longues années qu'il ne pouvait espérer effacer d'un coup de baguette.

Bien trop rapidement à son goût, un raclement sec vint de la porte, le faisant bondir sur ses pieds, les yeux démesurément écarquillés, comme une petite marmotte débusquée par un renard affamé. Narcissa et Lucius se levèrent également, quoi qu'avec plus de dignité. La première alla se placer près de son fils tétanisé, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule et l'enjoignant à respirer à fond, ce qui sembla apaiser suffisamment le garçon pour que son masque impassible glisse de nouveau sur son visage. Lucius, quant à lui, se dirigea lentement vers le tableau et le fit pivoter lorsqu'il se fut assuré que son fils avait perdu cet air follement déphasé qu'il arborait depuis son entrée dans la pièce, une bonne demi-heure plus tôt.

Hermione Granger, les yeux dilatés et manquant cruellement d'assurance, fut poussée à l'intérieur par Arthur Weasley qui offrit au maître des lieux un petit hochement de tête en guise de salut. Si Lucius fut étonné que la jeune femme ait pris un conseil, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il haussa simplement un sourcil tandis que Molly passait devant lui sans daigner noter sa présence.

Arthur ne pouvait guère prendre l'initiative de se montrer courtois envers Draco puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été officiellement présentés. Bien qu'il n'ait en aucune manière appliqué les règles de la bienséance de la haute société dans sa vie quotidienne, Arthur les connaissait parfaitement et une telle faute d'étiquette risquerait fort de faire débuter cette concertation sous de mauvais auspices. Aussi préféra-t-il s'abstenir.

- Lucius, Narcissa, déclara Arthur d'une voix polie, paroles diligentement reprises par sa femme sur un ton étouffé.

Lucius s'avança dans le salon et présenta son fils, recevant en retour une présentation formelle d'Hermione. Les salutations d'usage échangées, ils s'installèrent autour de la table qui portait un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Draco était beaucoup plus calme maintenant que l'odeur apaisante de sa compagne l'enveloppait douillettement. Il n'était pas plus avancé sur les intentions de la jeune femme qu'auparavant mais tout du moins était-elle là. Elle avait l'air aussi perturbée que lui par tout cela et ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit s'il en jugeait par les cernes que le glamour ne parvenait pas à dissimuler totalement. Elle poussait la nourriture d'un bord à l'autre de l'assiette, portant occasionnellement une infime quantité à ses lèvres.

Lorsque la première tasse de thé fut achevée, et seulement à ce moment, Lucius commença la discussion.

- Miss Granger, étant donné que vous avez amené avec vous un conseil, je présume que vous savez quel est le but de cette petite réunion ?

- Vaguement. J'ai étudié soigneusement les Veelas lorsque Harry s'est révélé appartenir à ce peuple mais je n'ai trouvé nulle trace de ce genre de… conversation dans les volumes que j'ai compulsés.

- Il ne s'agit en effet pas du genre d'information que les Veelas aiment à coucher sur le parchemin, mais cela fait partie d'une tradition bien ancrée dans la société sorcière. Nous devons régler certains détails préalablement à l'organisation du mariage à proprement parler, qui, elle, se fera avec vos parents, et éventuellement un conseil s'ils le souhaitent. Vous avez été élevée par des moldus et une remise à niveau en coutumes et traditions sorcières s'impose, de même que quelques cours de maintien… Savez-vous danser ?

Hermione regardait son futur beau-père comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Arthur crut bon d'intervenir.

- Hermione, un mariage traditionnel comporte toujours un bal. Il est primordial que tu saches parfaitement danser sur toute chanson susceptible d'être jouée. Cette requête est parfaitement légitime.

- Mais pour Harry…

- Il n'y avait en effet pas de bal, répondit Arthur, mais je doute que cela eut été du goût de Severus…

- Il aurait très certainement tué sur place le premier qui aurait osé proposer une telle idée, s'amusa Lucius. Mais il va sans dire qu'aucun Malfoy ne se marie sans une réception officielle digne de ce nom, ce qui comprend un bal.

- Je présume que je pourrais avoir besoin de quelques cours, reprit Hermione un peu déboussolée, mais vraiment pour le maintien, je…

- Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, l'interrompit doucement Narcissa. Je suis navrée de devoir vous couper la parole mais, avant que vous ne vous emportiez, vous devez savoir que ce que nous qualifions de maintien prend en compte la manière de se comporter en société. Avez-vous déjà participé à un dîner protocolaire ou à une réception ?

- Euh… je ne pense pas, hésita la jeune femme.

- Vous le sauriez si tel était le cas, répliqua Narcissa avec un léger sourire. Voyez-vous, un repas en compagnie de la bonne société sorcière nécessite de respecter certaines règles et une étiquette très stricte, concernant tout autant votre tenue que vos manières. Si vous aviez à l'idée de passer la salière à votre voisin de droite, vous froisseriez affreusement les convives, tout comme si vous preniez la mauvaise cuiller ou vous trompiez de sous-tasse. De même est-il outrancier ou provoquant de porter certaines couleurs en certaines occasions… Nous souhaitons simplement vous permettre d'évoluer dans ce milieu, qui vous est inconnu et dans lequel vous allez être constamment scrutée pour déterminer si oui ou non vous êtes à la hauteur du nom que portez, avec autant d'aisance que possible dans un délai si réduit. Il s'agit d'éléments que votre éducation moldue n'a pas pu vous permettre d'intégrer.

- Bien sûr, mon éducation, siffla Hermione, se sentant rabaissée par la diatribe de la belle blonde et n'appréciant pas une seconde son discours guindé.

- Miss Granger, intervint Lucius assez froidement, vos origines ne sont pas en cause. Je suis persuadé que vous allez en éprouver un choc mais je n'ai rien de particulier contre les moldus, quand bien même je choisis de ne pas les fréquenter socialement. J'ai des intérêts dans plusieurs industries de pointe moldues et ne m'en cache point, même si ce fait n'est pas de notoriété publique. Ce que je réprouve n'est pas l'éducation qui est donnée aux enfants nés de moldus, tout à fait convenable pour le monde dans lequel ils ont vu le jour, non, je suis contre la conception erronée du Ministère selon laquelle ils sont aptes à se fondre dans notre société sans jamais en avoir appris les fondements. C'est à l'origine pour défendre les traditions qui ont formé notre monde qu'un certain groupe dont je faisais partie s'est constitué. Et je ne renie certes pas mon profond respect des anciennes traditions.

Hermione compris l'allusion et réfléchit rapidement, mettant en perspective ce qu'elle savait de la guerre, ce qu'Harry lui avait récemment confié sur l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, grignotant une tranche de brioche recouverte d'une épaisse couche de confiture de prunes, et ce que son instinct lui dictait. Elle n'avait pas confiance, non, mais était prête à offrir à Lucius le bénéfice du doute.

Pour l'instant.

Molly passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir silencieusement alors que Narcissa reprenait la parole.

- Il n'était nullement dans mes intentions de vous froisser, Miss Granger. Je pensais simplement vous proposer de vous enseigner ce qui vous sera indispensable pour le mariage. Je peux aisément rester ici jusqu'à la date que nous fixerons avec votre famille pour la cérémonie, et vous initier à notre mode de vie pendant des périodes libres de votre emploi du temps.

- Votre offre est très généreuse, Narcissa, répondit Arthur avec un petit signe de tête. Hermione, tu devrais y réfléchir.

Il n'était pas courant que la future belle-mère se propose d'aider en personne la jeune femme qui allait lui ravir son enfant. La plus en vue des deux familles donnait ses termes et laissait à l'autre le soin de gérer les contraintes qui lui étaient imposées. Sous-entendu : les représailles seraient terribles en cas de manquement.

Les Malfoy faisaient preuve d'humanité, ce qui n'était pas sans surprendre Arthur. La famille, et tout ce qui s'y rattache, avait toujours été l'un des points névralgiques des Sang Purs. Elle passait avant tout le reste.

Même la fierté.

Mais dans le cas des Malfoy, il ne s'était pas attendu à une application aussi sincère de ce principe.

- Draco vous a plus d'une fois décrite comme une jeune personne avide de connaissances, déclara Lucius d'une voix dans laquelle perçait un certain amusement. Je vous assure que nous n'avons pour but que de vous faire découvrir une partie de notre culture qui vous permettra de vous sentir plus en adéquation avec la place que vous allez dorénavant occuper dans la haute société.

Hermione hésitait un peu.

Pas sur le fait de se retrouver seule avec Narcissa Malfoy pour des cours particuliers de… Merlin seul sait quoi exactement… Non, curieuse comme une belette, elle avait déjà commencé à intégrer des heures supplémentaires dans un planning atrocement surchargé. Ce qui l'ennuyait dans tout cela était de commencer à voir cette famille sous un jour inattendu.

Harry lui avait expliqué que Lucius l'avait beaucoup aidé à comprendre le monde sorcier, ce qui se passait dans sa tête, entre lui et Severus. Hermione avait simplement intégré cette information et l'avait considérée comme une entraide de plus ou moins bonne grâce entre deux ressortissants de la même race.

Elle savait que Lucius était, tout du moins partiellement, poussé par l'envie de sauvegarder le prestige de son nom qu'une union avec une née-moldue ne pouvait qu'entacher, Veela ou non.

Cependant…

Rien ne les obligeait, lui ou sa femme, à suggérer de passer du temps à lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. Il devait exister des tuteurs privés que l'on pouvait embaucher pour l'occasion. Ou ils auraient très bien pu se décharger de cette corvée sur Molly qui lui tapotait gentiment la main sous la table.

Soit, mauvaise idée.

A chaque fois que Ron mentionnait une coutume quelconque, c'était toujours son père qui la lui avait enseignée, et non sa mère. Sans compter que la réaction de la sorcière rousse au mariage d'Harry avait été franchement négative… Elle n'était pas persuadée que Molly tienne plus que cela aux vieilles croyances, en tout cas pas sans un tri rigoureux entre ce qu'elle jugeait convenable et le reste.

Elle avait l'impression que les Malfoy faisaient en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux et cela même était troublant.

Réalisant que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, la jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et, jetant un regard vers Draco qui fixait obstinément son assiette à laquelle il n'avait guère touché, parla d'une voix posée, aussi diplomatiquement que possible.

- Je serais ravie d'en apprendre davantage sur les coutumes ancestrales des grandes familles sorcières, ainsi que tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire pour mon… intégration dans la sphère que je serais amenée à fréquenter. J'ai toujours regretté que le pendant sorcier des cours d'étude des moldus n'existe pas. Il est vrai que la plupart des élèves possède au moins un parent sorcier mais pour les autres… Il y a malheureusement une limite au savoir que les livres peuvent apporter.

- C'est un point sur lequel je me bats contre Albus Dumbledore depuis de nombreuses années mais je ne désespère pas de lui voir entendre raison, déplora Lucius.

- Je croyais que vous refusiez l'accès à Poudlard des nés-moldus ? demanda aussitôt Hermione sur un ton plus accusateur qu'elle ne l'avait estimé.

- Je considère comme une erreur d'accepter dans cette institution des élèves qui n'ont pas la plus petite notion du monde magique. Ils devraient soit se voir dispenser le minimum d'information dans le cursus de Poudlard, soit suivre au préalable des cours pour ne pas débarquer ici comme des strangulots hors de leur mare par temps de sécheresse. Il est délétère aussi bien pour eux que pour notre société que cette situation perdure. Ceci étant clarifié, pouvons-nous poursuivre ?

- Bien entendu, Lucius, déclara Arthur, interrompant Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

La jeune femme se rencogna dans son siège, résistant à l'envie de faire la moue. La conversation prenait un tour intéressant et, bien sûr, on l'empêchait de la continuer… Elle se fit la réflexion que si elle épousait Draco Malfoy, elle aurait de nombreuses années devant elle pour discuter politique avec son beau-père et se calma, focalisant son attention sur les deux hommes en pleins pourparlers.

- … un rendez-vous chez le tailleur officiel de la famille pour refaire sa garde-robe, termina Lucius.

- Un trousseau classique comprenant la robe de mariée, 4 robes de soirée pour les réceptions, 3 robes de sorcière pour les sorties en journée, un ensemble de détente, une tenue de cheval ainsi qu'une tenue de sport, 2 tenues d'intérieur pour les réceptions informelles et l'assortiment coutumier de vêtements et sous-vêtements dont une jeune sorcière a besoin dans sa vie quotidienne, je suppose ? s'enquit Arthur, écrivant dans le même temps les requêtes de Lucius sur parchemin.

- En effet.

- Peut-être devrions-nous aussi inclure deux uniformes neufs pour Poudlard… marmonna Mr Weasley, sa plume grattant le vélin. Des limitations quant aux tissus ou aux couleurs ?

- Les Malfoy ne portent pas de jaune, clair ou sombre, pour des raisons évidentes. L'or est également prohibé. Toute autre couleur en harmonie avec le teint de la personne concernée est acceptable, à l'exception du blanc et des différentes nuances de rose dont le port est strictement réglementé par nos règles de bienséance. Le coton n'est pas favorisé s'il n'est pas sous forme de taffetas ou de mousseline et ne peut dans ce cas convenir qu'aux tenues décontractées à condition qu'il soit de qualité supérieure. Les sous-vêtements sont obligatoirement de soie ou de satin, la décoration étant laissée libre.

- Prenez-vous en charge le coiffeur pour la cérémonie ?

- Mon coiffeur personnel se fera une joie de porter assistance à Miss Granger pour ce grand jour, acquiesça Narcissa.

- Récapitulons : des cours de maintien et traditions, assurés aimablement par Lady Malfoy, des cours de danse, assurés par un instructeur privé dont le choix est laissé à la famille Granger pour peu qu'il soit à même de lui enseigner toutes les danses sorcières traditionnelles, un trousseau sorcier classique dont j'ai noté le détail et les exceptions, à commander chez le tailleur choisi par la famille Malfoy, un exemplaire des règles inhérentes de la famille Malfoy sera remis à Miss Granger dès la signature du contrat prénuptial et sera à observer en toutes circonstances, la famille Malfoy prendra en charge tous les frais relatifs à la cérémonie, laquelle se déroulera au Manoir Malfoy sous 18 jours à compter de ce jour, y compris le coût du trousseau et du coiffeur pour Miss Granger. Miss Granger restera libre de poursuivre ses activités militantes concernant la S.A.L.E. mais devra promettre de ne pas libérer un seul elfe de maison, qu'il s'agisse de ceux du Manoir Malfoy ou bien de ceux qui gèreront sa future propriété si les époux décident de vivre ailleurs qu'au Manoir Malfoy. Restent à déterminer : la date exacte du mariage ainsi que tous les détails de la cérémonie, les invités présents du côté de la mariée, le montant de la dot offerte par la famille Granger…

- Une dot ?!? s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr ! Il est impensable qu'un Sang Pur se marie sans dot, ma chère, déclara gentiment Narcissa. C'est une tradition incontournable.

- Mais… mais… il y a longtemps que cela n'est plus pratiqué en Angleterre et…

- Hermione, ma chérie, il faudra que tu préviennes tes parents à ce propos, la coupa Molly. La dot est indispensable mais sa nature reste négociable. Je suis sûre qu'un compromis pourra être trouvé qui sera bénéfique pour tous. La dot est généralement une aide pour le jeune couple, d'où son aspect immuable, mais en entrant dans la famille Malfoy, il est évident que tu ne manqueras jamais de rien, aussi une tractation est-elle parfaitement envisageable.

Lucius acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Il avait remarqué la très claire note d'envie un peu amère dans la voix de Molly Weasley. Les Prewett avaient jadis été une famille fortunée et son mariage avec un homme honorable mais dépourvu d'ambition n'était très nettement pas ce qu'elle avait envisagé jeune fille. Elle en avait visiblement conçu un certain ressentiment, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari.

L'aristocrate détourna son regard gris acier de la sorcière rousse pour le poser sur la Gryffondor à la chevelure indomptée, grimaçant mentalement devant la masse ébouriffée qui donnerait des palpitations au coiffeur féru d'esthétisme élégant de sa compagne. La jeune femme n'était pas laide mais ne savait pas se mettre en valeur, défaut qu'il lui faudrait impérativement corriger dans les plus brefs délais. Il lui faudrait également apprendre à dissimuler un minimum ses émotions où elle ne naviguerait pas bien longtemps dans les eaux troubles et agitées dans lesquelles évoluaient les Malfoy. Elle avait un air totalement ahuri plaqué sur le visage, sidérée qu'une dot soit requise.

- Je… je vais leur en parler, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ses parents menaient une vie aisée, à l'abri du besoin mais rien qui puisse rivaliser avec les Malfoy. Ils ne pourraient jamais offrir quoi que ce soit qui soit à la hauteur de la noblesse attendue dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière et Hermione commença à s'inquiéter des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur sa famille, sachant que les contrats sorciers n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on rompait.

- Ne vous en effrayez pas. Nous discuterons de tout cela avec vos parents, la rassura quelque peu Lucius.

Draco gardait le nez opiniâtrement baissé vers son assiette. Il n'osait pas relever la tête pour voir l'air abasourdi que sa compagne devait certainement arborer. Il ne ferait que rougir bêtement. Autant ne pas se donner en spectacle… Il n'avait de toute façon rien à dire dans la présente discussion, et si les parents de Granger avaient été des Sang Purs, elle n'aurait pas eu davantage l'autorisation d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se contentait de respirer à pleins poumons le parfum délicieux de la jeune femme, une odeur fraîche et fruitée, soulignée par une pointe de l'arôme si particulier des vieux parchemins.

- Il faudra encore s'entendre sur la position officielle que prendra la famille Granger dans la société sorcière et de l'opportunité de convier les parents d'Hermione aux réceptions annuelles, reprit Arthur comme si l'interruption n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ainsi que sur leur implication dans la vie de leurs futurs petits-enfants, si descendance il y a. Autre point : quel métier désires-tu exercer, Hermione ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Certaines familles interdisent à leurs membres, même par alliance, de pratiquer certains sports ou de s'engager dans certaines voies jugées inconvenantes…

- Et bien… en fait… je ne sais pas encore exactement…

- Dans ce cas, prends garde lors de ta lecture du contrat définitif à la section se référant aux métiers autorisés pour l'épouse. Je ne doute pas qu'il existe quelques restrictions à ce sujet, Lucius.

- Certes. Tout comme dans votre famille, si je ne m'abuse, Arthur.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Molly avec une pointe d'acrimonie. Par tradition, les épouses Weasley ne travaillent pas, sauf cas exceptionnels, selon l'évaluation du chef de famille et dans les limites exclusives définies par le contrat.

- Oh…

- C'est une vieille clause du contrat de mariage, expliqua Arthur dans un soupir. Je ne peux pas la retirer ou la modifier, même avec la meilleure bonne volonté. Je prends en charge les affaires courantes qui peuvent se présenter puisque je serai le prochain chef de famille mais, à l'heure actuelle, ma grand-tante Malfada tient ce rôle, malgré ses 167 ans, et soutient mordicus que la place d'une femme est à son foyer.

- Hermione, ma chérie, quand tes parents pourront-ils venir à Poudlard pour les détails du mariage ? demanda Molly, plus pour distraire la future mariée du présent détournement de la conversation que par réel intérêt. Il était évident qu'ils seraient là sous peu quoi qu'il advienne. On ne mariait pas sa fille tous les jours.

Lucius aurait bien insisté sur ce point pour mettre en lumière l'hypocrisie dont les Weasley faisaient preuve vis-à-vis de leur statut, clamant ne pas s'en préoccuper mais conservant nombre de règles antédiluviennes que même les Malfoy n'appliquaient plus, mais il y renonça, ne souhaitant pas risquer de se mettre la susceptible Gryffondor à dos avant même les fiançailles signées. Il n'avait jamais empêché Narcissa de travailler si tel était son souhait et cette clause archaïque avait été rayée des contrats nuptiaux de sa famille depuis environ un siècle.

- J'ai prévu de leur envoyer un hibou ce matin. Je ne connais pas leur emploi du temps mais je présume qu'ils pourront être là demain…

- Je m'assurerais auprès du directeur que tous les moyens nécessaires soient mis à leur disposition, intervint Lucius.

- Merci, murmura Hermione, un peu sonnée par tout ce qu'elle avait à intégrer. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre de notes !!

- Il va être l'heure de votre premier cours, je crois, remarqua innocemment Narcissa en considérant la pendule.

Hermione regarda sa montre et bondit.

- Merlin !! Je suis en retard !!! Il faut encore que je remonte dans la tour Gryffondor prendre mes affaires !

- Hermione ! la rappela Mr Weasley.

- Oui ?? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

- Je vais mettre mes notes au propre et préparer le contrat préliminaire, si cela vous convient, Lucius ?

Ayant reçu un signe de tête affirmatif, Arthur poursuivit :

- Préviens-moi de l'arrivée de tes parents et je viendrais au rendez-vous, documents en main, pour que les préparatifs puissent continuer. En attendant, tu peux commencer à prendre des leçons sous la tutelle de Narcissa si tu le souhaites, cela n'engage à rien. Etant donné les circonstances, je pense que ton professeur comprendra parfaitement que tu sois légèrement en retard. Nous allons t'accompagner.

Il n'y avait pas lieu de débattre avec le ton inhabituellement ferme d'Arthur, aussi Hermione attendit-elle, réfrénant à grand-peine un tortillement peu courtois. Elle réalisa soudainement que, perdue dans sa probable infraction notoire du règlement intérieur de l'école, elle en avait totalement oublié la politesse et se serait enfuie sans même un mot pour ses hôtes. Rougissante, elle leur fit ses adieux et s'excusa platement pour avoir failli partir si vite. Narcissa se fendit exceptionnellement d'un sourire indulgent et promit à la jeune femme terriblement gênée de lui envoyer un hibou dans la journée pour planifier les premières heures d'apprentissage des traditions.

Dès la porte refermée derrière les visiteurs, Draco poussa un soupir déchirant.

- Allons, dragon, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas mentionné la moindre rencontre entre vous qu'elles n'auront pas lieu, s'amusa Lucius.

- Mais, la coutume…

- Les coutumes se contournent lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai accepté de ne pas voir ta mère pendant notre période de fiançailles, aussi brève fut-elle ?

- Oh…

- Nous trouverons bien une solution acceptable. Il eut été inconvenant d'aborder le sujet devant Miss Granger ou son conseil mais, dans les faits, rien de t'empêche de passer régulièrement quelques minutes avec ta compagne, pourvu qu'une personne de confiance se trouve à portée de voix. Nous ne pouvons risquer que tu t'oublies…

Draco rougit violemment et balbutia quelques paroles inaudibles avant de se sauver sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

**********

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs, en direction approximative de la Tour Gryffondor.

Molly semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de réconforter Hermione alors même que celle-ci ne lui demandait rien. Elle aurait préféré avoir la possibilité de réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce qui s'était dit ce matin plutôt que de subir le déploiement des inquiétudes de mère poule couveuse de la sorcière. Elle lui était reconnaissante de sa présence mais un peu de calme eut été le bienvenu.

- Une dot… murmura-t-elle, toujours pas remise de l'archaïsme que pouvait présenter le monde sorcier sous certains aspects.

- Lucius a été plus que raisonnable… musa Mr Weasley.

La réflexion d'Arthur fit bondir la jeune femme.

- Raisonnable ?? En quoi est-il raisonnable de sous-entendre que je suis mal élevée, d'exiger une dot alors même qu'ils sont bien plus riches que mes parents ne pourraient jamais le rêver ?

- Il aurait pu requérir bien davantage, déclara Mr Weasley, profitant d'une respiration à la fin de ce discours débité avec la vitesse d'une mitraillette. Il demande à ce que tu puisses paraître en société sans jeter le discrédit immédiat sur sa famille, ce qui se comprend parfaitement. Il aurait pu imposer une ceinture de chasteté pour s'assurer que tu n'irais pas batifoler de droite et de gauche pendant que tu le peux encore, ou bien ordonner que tu subisses un examen médical approfondi pour vérifier l'état de ta virginité et éventuellement une revirginisation si le résultat ne le satisfaisait pas. Ou encore te commander d'arrêter tes études, voire t'empêcher d'exercer un métier après l'obtention de ton diplôme, ce qu'il n'a apparemment pas l'intention de faire. Non, il s'est avéré très raisonnable, je le répète.

Hermione pâlit en entendant ces mots. Que qui que ce soit puisse décider ainsi de sa vie sans qu'elle ne puisse protester lui semblait tout à la fois si dénué de sens et si affreusement réactionnaire…

Lucius Malfoy ne l'avait cependant pas fait… Elle aurait cru qu'il ne se priverait d'aucun des avantages que sa position lui offrait…

Peut-être…

Peut-être aimait-il vraiment sa famille…

- Qu'est-ce qu'une revirginisation exactement ? demanda-t-elle cependant d'une voix blanche.

- Un rituel magique constitué d'une diète bien précise, différente selon chacun, accompagnée ou non, le cas échéant, d'une intervention médicomagique qui restaure la magie de la personne qui s'y soumet dans son état originel, expliqua Arthur.

- Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu n'aimes pas encore ton futur mari, Hermione, mais ça devrait venir et dis-toi qu'en dépit de tout cela, c'est un bon mariage, un mariage honorable, murmura Molly, glissant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Molly ? s'interrogea son mari. C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends considérer l'honorabilité d'un mariage.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'aucun de nos enfants ait fait un mariage digne de ce nom, déplora-t-elle. Je pensais que Ginny, elle, rattraperait cette catastrophe mais Harry a, Merlin sait pourquoi, éprouvé ce besoin d'être un Veela soumis !

- Rien ne te prouve que Ginny ne fera pas un bon mariage, protesta Arthur, oublieux des quelques élèves qu'ils croisaient épisodiquement.

- Ah oui ? Et où vois-tu un bon parti qui nous soit accessible ?? Harry est pris – et j'espère sincèrement qu'il est heureux dans cette étrange relation même si je reste convaincue que Ginny lui aurait mieux convenu que Severus –, le jeune Malfoy va épouser Hermione – ne le prend pas mal, ma chérie, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est une constatation. Qui reste-t-il ? Sirius s'est marié un peu avant l'été…

- Tu n'aurais tout de même pas eu l'idée saugrenue de jeter ta fille dans la gueule du loup si Sirius n'avait pas officialisé sa relation avec Rémus ?!? s'écria Arthur, scandalisé.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est le seul héritier de la fortune des Black et fort bel homme, ce qui ne gâche rien. Il est plus âgé certes mais vingt ans ne représentent pas un obstacle majeur pour un sorcier…

- Molly !!!! Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que de tenter de s'interposer entre une créature magique et son compagnon ! Rémus l'aurait déchiquetée !! Et quand bien même le loup-garou en lui eut été maîtrisé, tu aurais sacrifié le bonheur de ta fille pour un 'bon mariage' ?

- Allons, on ne parle pas de la marier à un Mangemort… Sirius est un homme bien, il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser en ces termes, marmotta un Arthur atterré, passant sans répit sa main droite dans ses cheveux fins.

- Oh, je sais bien que je rêve. Nous n'aurons jamais les moyens de payer une dot convenable à notre fille. Harry s'en fiche et n'aurait jamais fait de difficultés sur ce point. Les rares bons partis existant, comme peut-être Blaise Zabini ou le jeune Nott, sont bien trop traditionalistes pour ne pas y attacher de l'importance. Non, Ginny devra tout comme moi faire un mariage moins considéré.

La dernière phrase que Molly prononça ne devait normalement pas être entendue d'Arthur ou de qui que ce soit, mais, tout murmurée qu'elle fut, son mari la comprit parfaitement.

- Tu… tu… Tu ne voulais pas m'épouser ? demanda-t-il douloureusement.

- Ce n'est pas ça… J'ai été élevée dans la perspective d'un grand mariage avec un membre d'une famille puissante et cela me paraissait la plus normale et la plus souhaitable des vies. Puis les biens qui restaient dans la famille furent perdus et mon père fut dans l'impossibilité d'organiser un mariage digne de ses ambitions. Il savait que les Weasley étaient une ancienne famille très honorable, bien que fort pauvre, ce qui plaçait leurs attentes en matière de dot à sa portée, et pensait que me marier avec le fils aîné de la branche principale permettrait de redorer quelque peu le blason familial. Il croyait que tu aurais l'ambition qui avait toujours manqué à ton père. Je l'ai cru également. Cela n'a pas été facile pour moi lorsque j'ai compris que tu ne souhaitais nullement regagner ta place dans la haute société. Quelque part, je crois que je t'en veux toujours. Cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais quand nous nous sommes mariés.

- Je… Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu après Sirius ou James si tu tenais tant à épouser un héritier ?

La voix d'Arthur exhudait une dureté inhabituelle et Molly s'en voulu d'avoir articulé cette malheureuse phrase assez fort pour qu'il la perçoive. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de blesser son mari. Les premières années avaient été difficiles et elle avait encore parfois des bouffées de colère et de rancœur devant cet état de fait, mais elle avait appris à sincèrement aimer cet homme simple. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

- Arthur, je… Ils étaient bien trop jeunes et mon père n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de financer un tel mariage. J'étais un peu amère au début mais cela s'est dissipé avec le temps.

Elle ne disait pas entièrement la vérité bien sûr mais elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Arthur ne prononça plus un mot, si ce n'est un au revoir hâtif à Hermione alors qu'elle bifurquait, gênée et perplexe, vers la tour Gryffondor, tandis qu'eux se dirigeaient vers le hall.

**********

Appartements de Severus et Harry, cachots, 6h30.

Severus s'éveilla doucement dans la faible lumière des bougies qui s'allumaient magiquement à 6h30 tous les matins pour le réveiller, un poids confortable sur sa poitrine. Il fallut une bonne demi-seconde à son cerveau embrumé pour comprendre que la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés qui le chatouillaient appartenait à son petit Veela, de même que le bras qui entouraient lâchement sa taille et que la jambe qui s'était Merlin sait comment glissée entre ses cuisses.

Il sourit légèrement et, glissant une main caressante dans l'épaisse chevelure d'ébène qui reposait sur son torse, se demanda très sérieusement comment ce gamin arrogant et exaspérant avait pu creuser si vite son chemin sous sa peau, envahissant son cœur. Il devait cela dit reconnaître qu'Harry était plus un jeune homme extrêmement méfiant et en manque d'affection qu'une diva faisant caprice sur caprice comme il l'avait précédemment cru. Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'attendrir ne serait-ce qu'une picoseconde devant le fils de James Potter… Ses doigts s'emmêlaient d'eux-mêmes dans les mèches souples et le petit brun commença à émettre un rauque son de gorge ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un ronronnement.

Harry se blottit davantage dans la chaleur qui l'entourait, poussant sa tête contre la main qui le papouillait alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans la soie merveilleusement tiède de la peau de Severus qui lui servait d'oreiller vivant. Inconsciemment, il remonta la jambe, se collant contre le corps immobile.

Severus retint difficilement un gémissement lorsque, simultanément, Harry raffermit la prise qu'il exerçait sur son flanc et fit glisser sa cuisse le long de la sienne, pressant son érection matinale contre sa hanche. Sa main jusqu'alors inoccupée vint se nicher au creux des reins de son chaton, effleurant délicatement les muscles dessinés par le Quidditch, traçant lentement sa colonne vertébrale.

Severus le sentit bientôt frissonner à chaque frôlement, creusant les reins lorsque sa main descendait le long de son dos. Il déposait par moment de petits baisers dans la chevelure sauvage, s'attirant des ronronnements plus prononcés.

Nul ne pouvant longtemps rester insensible à pareil traitement, Harry finit par entrouvrir vaguement les yeux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Bonjour, susurra Severus.

- Hmm ?? Bonjour, balbutia Harry, levant difficilement la tête en direction de son compagnon qui lui apparut très flou.

Severus ne résista pas à la vision de son Veela clignant des yeux comme une chouette brusquement réveillée en plein jour, ses lèvres roses encore ouvertes. Il pencha la tête et s'en empara, faisant passer tendrement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure légèrement rebondie d'Harry, élicitant un petit geignement plaintif qui dirigea instantanément son sang dans les régions méridionales de son corps. Il approfondit le baiser, se glissant souplement dans la caverne tiède du jeune homme, attirant la langue timide hors de son repaire pour un doux duel.

Harry baignait dans un monde cotonneux empli de plaisir, heureux d'abandonner la dominance du baiser à son compagnon et d'y répondre avec fièvre, obéissant à l'instinct depuis trop longtemps contrarié qui lui intimait de renforcer le lien. Le Veela et lui n'étaient pour une fois pas en conflit, son esprit rationnel l'ayant déserté à la seconde où les lèvres soyeuses du maître des potions avaient ravies les siennes. Il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du mouvement de ce dernier alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le dos au milieu des oreillers moelleux. Le poids de Severus sur lui, sa langue qui explorait sans vergogne son palais, ses mains incroyablement talentueuses qui parcouraient ses flancs sous le tissu de son pyjama, laissant sur leur passage une traînée de chair de poule sur sa peau, concourraient à lui faire perdre le peu de capacité mentale qui lui restait.

Severus déboutonna lentement les pans du haut de pyjama de son jeune époux, ne le laissant pas respirer pour autant, et les écarta pour gagner un accès illimité au torse mince mais sculpté du Veela. Il rompit finalement le baiser et s'accorda un bref instant pour contempler son œuvre. Harry avait la respiration hachée, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les lèvres encore entrouvertes et enflées, les yeux à demi fermés ne laissant apparaître qu'une ligne d'un vert éclatant à travers les longs cils noirs.

_Tout simplement parfait…_

Refusant de perdre son avantage en permettant au petit Veela de reprendre ses esprits, Severus s'attaqua à la chair tendre de son cou, aspirant et mordillant la peau veloutée, créant une nuée de suçons sur la gorge offerte. Il prêta une attention toute particulière à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, zone apparemment très sensible pour Harry s'il en jugeait par les moult couinements et soupirs qu'il provoqua. Ses doigts fins ne restaient pas inactifs et avaient entreprit de torturer gentiment les mamelons rosés, les amenant lentement à durcir, avant de les flatter l'un après l'autre du bout de la langue. Harry se tortilla sous lui, se cambrant et écartant les cuisses sans même s'en rendre compte, faisant glisser Severus entre ses jambes.

Leurs corps s'alignèrent, érection contre érection, les faisant tous deux crier. Alors que Severus poursuivait ses soins dévoués sur le torse et le ventre plat de son Veela, les petites mains d'Harry vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure douce de son compagnon, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les mèches noires. Si Harry avait été capable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente au milieu de son délire sensuel, il aurait certainement remercié tous les dieux existants pour le fait que Severus se lave les cheveux tous les soirs en rentrant après ses cours, se débarrassant efficacement de la graisse qui ne manquerait pourtant pas de revenir dès le lendemain à cause des relents nocifs de ses potions.

Severus ne reçut pas la moindre protestation lorsqu'il souleva légèrement les hanches du jeune homme, faisant glisser tout en même temps le pantalon de pyjama et le boxer de coton noir qu'il dissimulait le long de ses jambes à la délicate musculature. Reprenant sa place entre celles-ci, Severus déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur son ventre et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses frissonnantes, entraînant pléthore de gémissements incohérents. Il décida de ne pas torturer son Veela davantage et fit courir délicatement le bout de sa langue de bas en haut sur la hampe dressée devant lui. Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent un peu douloureusement dans ses cheveux mais il n'y prit pas garde alors que sa langue glissait amoureusement sur le gland gonflé et sensible. Harry cria sourdement – réveillant probablement quelques Serpentards dans le feu de l'action – et donna un coup de reins ce qui persuada Severus qu'il était autorisé à poursuivre. Il referma les lèvres autour de la verge impatiente et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, caressant les veines saillantes de la langue.

Harry geignait et couinait sans discontinuer, les doigts emberlificotés dans la chevelure du maître des potions, tandis que celui-ci mettait ses mains à contribution. La gauche remonta titiller les mamelons durcis alors que la droite descendait cajoler les bourses, puis plus bas, taquiner le périnée et dessiner de petits cercles autour de l'intimité du Veela. Severus savait qu'il pourrait le prendre à cet instant sans que le garçon ne proteste tant celui-ci était déconnecté de la réalité, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui en tienne ensuite rigueur et retourne dormir sur le canapé. Il opta pour la sagesse – et la frustration – et se contenta d'insérer doucement son doigt dans l'étroite ouverture, tâtonnant à la cherche de sa prostate. Le feulement ravi qu'il perçut lorsque son doigt roula sur une petite proéminence lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait et il la massa sans répit.

Stimulé de toutes parts, Harry ne tint plus longtemps et, dans un cri, éjacula puissamment dans la bouche divinement chaude qui l'entourait. Ses mains retombèrent, molles, le long de ses flancs. Severus avala le liquide amer et relâcha son chaton alangui, s'allongeant à côté de lui et s'emparant tendrement de ses lèvres sans approfondir le baiser. Il n'était pas sûr que son mari soit prêt à sentir le goût de sa propre semence sur sa langue, aussi se contenta-t-il d'aspirer doucement sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant progressivement gonfler.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent lentement juste devant les siens et le sentiment soudain qui traversa ses orbes émeraudes fut limpide pour son compagnon : le Veela avait senti sa frustration et s'en voulait. Avant que Severus n'ait pu protester sous quelque forme que ce soit que voir son mari éperdu entre ses bras était parfaitement suffisant, une petite main tremblante se posa sur son torse aussi légèrement qu'un moineau sur une jeune pousse. Il lécha gentiment la lèvre qu'il retenait prisonnière pour marquer son assentiment et Harry commença à l'effleurer délicatement du bout des doigts, refermant les yeux.

L'exploration éthérée de son chaton menaçait de rendre Severus complètement fou. Il frissonnait sous les attouchements aériens et soupira presque de soulagement lorsque les doigts inquisiteurs glissèrent le long de ses abdominaux, toujours plus bas. Harry frôla plus d'une fois l'élastique de boxer de soie vert sombre de son compagnon mais la main fine recula, hésitante. Sans rompre son encourageant baiser, Severus prit la direction des événements et se débarrassa vivement de l'exaspérante pièce de tissu avant d'emmêler ses doigts à ceux de son Veela, les refermant autour de son sexe. Il grogna doucement, avalant dans le même temps le petit cri de surprise d'Harry qui avait ouvert la bouche sous la sienne. Severus fit glisser leurs deux mains jointes sur sa virilité, sentant son chaton prendre de l'assurance au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient. Il finit par le laisser poursuivre son examen en solitaire et retira sa main, libérant ses lèvres et se coulant davantage contre le petit corps chaud de son mari, profitant de ce qui lui était offert.

Son excitation étant à son comble, il ne fut guère long avant de jouir dans un grognement guttural et de se répandre sur la main d'un Harry rougissant.

- Dés…

- Ne commence pas à t'excuser, chaton, susurra Severus de sa voix veloutée et légèrement rauque de passion, attirant le Veela dans ses bras. Te faire plaisir m'aurait parfaitement suffit, tu n'avais pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'Harry allait de nouveau protester, Severus le fit taire d'un baiser qui le laissa tout étourdi et hors d'haleine.

- J'espère que tu n'envisages pas, pour ce soir, de regagner le canapé, aussi confortable soit-il...

Avec un petit sourire serpentard, le maître des potions se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, signifiant doucement à son mari qu'il était temps de se lever, laissant un jeune homme languide et perplexe sur le lit.

**********

Magasin Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, sous-sol.

George, penché sur un petit chaudron fumant, souriait sadiquement.

Il avait enfin mis au point une surprise pour son jeune frère, de quoi lui faire comprendre que d'autres points de vue que celui, conservateur, de leur mère existaient en ce monde.

Il allait devoir contacter Harry et lui dire quoi faire de ce précieux breuvage… Mieux valait ne pas impliquer Severus. L'homme restait après tout un professeur très à cheval sur le règlement.

Il saisit une fiole de verre, charmée pour être incassable, sur l'étagère derrière lui et la remplit du liquide incolore. Il la dissimula dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau qui occupait un angle de la pièce et sortit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il se mit bientôt à scribouiller furieusement.

**********

Quelque part dans Poudlard.

Ginny jubilait.

Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Si avec ça Harry ne quittait pas la chauve-souris, elle deviendrait dégnomeuse de jardin professionnelle !!

Merlin merci, Binns planait toujours tellement qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle voulait ce passe pour la Réserve. Deux ou trois murmures indistincts sur les sorcières de Salem et les bûchers de l'Inquisition, et il lui avait remis le parchemin tant convoité sans autre question.

Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver le moment propice…

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde!!

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Petit mot pour **Fumikoheika** : J'ai commencé ton défi (oui, oui, je sais, il était temps...) mais j'ai une p'tite question... Je peux mettre un lemon dedans???? stp!!!!! "puppy eyes"

* * *

Allez, bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Grande Salle, vendredi, 7h du matin.

Hermione avait besoin de faire le point.

Elle émiettait plus qu'elle ne mangeait son croissant alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, analysant les événements de ces trois derniers jours. La nappe autour de son assiette était couverte de petits morceaux de pâte qui maculaient le tissu d'auréoles de graisse mais nul ne lui en fit la remarque, la pièce ne comptant en tout et pour tout que 13 personnes, dont un seul professeur, Minerva McGonagall, qui fixait sa tasse de thé sans ciller, d'un air un peu absent. Bien sûr, Ron n'aurait pas manqué de protester vocalement envers ce gâchis de nourriture mais le rouquin n'était plus guère en état d'émettre le moindre son constructif…

_Bénis soient les petits miracles de la vie quotidienne ! Pour une fois, je peux réfléchir en paix !_

_De l'ordre et de la méthode ! Je vais finir par comprendre, il n'y a pas de raison…_

Les Malfoy provoquaient chez la jeune femme des migraines carabinées dès qu'elle pensait au mariage ou à la dualité de leur comportement… mais elle se devait d'éclaircir ses sentiments.

Elle avait terriblement craint l'entrée de ses parents dans le monde magique et leur rencontre avec l'une des familles les plus aristocratiques qui soit. On ne pouvait imaginer deux conceptions de la vie si dissemblables et pourtant son avenir dépendait de leur bonne entente. Elle leur avait expliqué en quelques mots qu'une dot était attendue mais ses parents s'étaient contentés de confirmer leur présence pour le lendemain matin sans préciser outre mesure leur opinion sur cette requête plutôt inhabituelle dans l'Angleterre moldue telle qu'ils la connaissait.

Mr et Mrs Granger étaient arrivés à Poudlard par la cheminée du bureau du directeur qui avait été brièvement reliée à celle de leur salon sous la pression de Lucius Malfoy qui, malgré l'issue de la guerre, faisait encore décidément tout ce qu'il voulait du Ministère. Ce mode de transport n'était théoriquement pas inconnu de ses parents puisqu'elle le leur avait déjà mentionné, mais rien de les avaient préparé à atterrir les quatre fers en l'air dans un bureau rond et surchargé de bibelots dont la signification restait impénétrable au sorcier le plus érudit. Une fois dûment époussetés et chouchoutés par un Dumbledore à l'œil pétillant, ils avaient suivi leur fille, accompagnés d'un Arthur Weasley renfrogné, présentant de lourds cernes et un visage fripé qui laissaient entendre qu'une discussion ardue avait eu lieu avec sa très chère épouse. Les escaliers mouvants du directeur les avaient fasciné et ils faillirent bien avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'un tableau leur présenta poliment ses respects.

Merlin merci, ils ne croisèrent pas le plus petit fantôme durant leur voyage jusqu'aux appartements provisoires de la famille Malfoy !

Hermione n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre mais Lucius et Narcissa avaient accueilli ses parents presque chaleureusement, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour ces froids Sang Purs. Elle avait cependant cru mourir de honte à l'instant où sa mère, s'approchant de Draco, qui n'avait rien dit à part les salutations d'usage, ainsi qu'il convenait, s'était mis à roucouler gentiment devant le jeune homme, prenant sa fille à témoin de la beauté du garçon et des magnifiques enfants qu'ils engendreraient certainement. Narcissa avait sauvé la situation, en bonne hôte, limitant le sentiment de mal-être des deux adolescents rouges comme des tomates trop mûres et ils furent tous promptement installés à une table ployant sous les pâtisseries, un large choix de thés à disposition. La conversation avait débuté cahin-caha par des questions intriguées de ses parents auxquelles les Malfoy répondirent gracieusement, parfois légèrement amusés devant l'honnête stupeur que le plus simple élément magique provoquait chez les deux moldus.

Godric soit loué, sa mère avait choisi de ne pas ramener Draco sur le tapis. Dans le cas contraire, Hermione était à peu près sûre qu'elle se serait transformée en souricette, ou tout autre créature appropriée, et aurait pris ses petites pattes à son cou, que la législation sur les animagi soit damnée !

Mrs Granger n'avait pas semblé prendre mal l'idée que sa fille unique épouse un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à supporter, avec la meilleure bonne volonté, plus de trois minutes sans piquer une crise. Apparemment, le fait que la magie décide du destin de sa fille sans que son avis soit pris en considération n'était pas un problème qui la turlupinait.

Et Draco lui plaisait clairement.

Sans parler de Lucius qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de couver du regard à la dérobée. Son père et Narcissa n'avaient pas semblé, au choix, le remarquer, ou tout du moins, s'en formaliser. Cependant cela n'avait pas aidé Hermione à se détendre, craignant qu'à chaque seconde la voix glacée de la belle blonde ne s'élève pour couper court à leur conversation à bâtons rompus et prier les Granger de partir sans se retourner. Bien sûr, elle savait que sa présence était indispensable aux Malfoy, et non l'inverse, mais la puissance de la famille, bien qu'écornée par leur relation avec un mage noir déjanté, était toujours bien réelle, ainsi qu'elle en avait eu un vivant exemple le matin même. Si seulement sa mère avait la bonne idée de cesser de baver sur Lucius, rien que pour s'assurer une absence de représailles…

Le vif du sujet ne fut abordé que lorsque chacun eut terminé son repas et, alors qu'Hermione triturait nerveusement sa serviette de table, Arthur avait interrompu poliment Lucius, qui avait commencé à présenter le déroulement des préparatifs d'un mariage sorcier et les raisons pour lesquelles ils se devaient de se hâter, pour préciser à la jeune femme qu'elle avait été excusée pour ses cours de la matinée, tout comme Draco, et qu'il n'était nullement utile qu'elle s'inquiète d'un éventuel retard. Cela n'avait, bien évidemment, que partiellement apaisé la Gryffondor qui imaginait déjà l'état pitoyable des notes que lui fourniraient Harry et Ron.

_Je ne m'étais pas trompée, d'ailleurs… Illisibles, bien trop succinctes… Difficiles à reprendre, une catastrophe ! Heureusement que Draco était là !_

Grignotant un coin de pain au chocolat, elle reprit hâtivement le fil de ses pensées, avant de risquer de se mettre à rougir comme une collégienne.

Ses parents avaient la capacité innée d'accepter sans se poser de question tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie, aussi n'avaient-ils point poussé de hauts cris à l'énoncé de coutumes dont ils ignoraient tout. Ils avaient visiblement semblé ravis que leur fille ait trouvé à se marier, bien qu'ils la considèrent un peu jeune pour convoler en justes noces et gérer un ménage. Ce à quoi Narcissa avait répondu qu'elle avait le même âge lorsqu'elle avait épousé Lucius et qu'il était fréquent dans leur monde de ne pas attendre, même lorsqu'un héritage magique ne venait pas chambouler la donne.

Mrs Granger avait bien semblé quelque peu dubitative mais n'avait pas relevé ce fait, préférant se concentrer sur les aspects pratiques. Elle avait gracieusement remercié Narcissa de prendre de son temps si précieux pour enseigner à sa fille les coutumes qu'elle ignorait et n'aurait point tari sitôt d'éloges si la conversation n'avait été détournée d'une main de maître par Lucius. En mère attentive et soucieuse du manque total d'intérêt de sa fille pour les activités habituelles des jeunes femmes de son âge, elle fut absolument aux anges lorsqu'il lui fut assuré qu'Hermione verrait, dès le week-end suivant, le tailleur de la famille Malfoy pour se faire confectionner une garde-robe complète, sur mesure et à la pointe de la mode sorcière. Elle s'était en revanche terriblement inquiétée du fait de devoir trouver un professeur de danse sorcière pour sa fille, n'ayant pas la plus petite idée de l'endroit où dénicher un si rare spécimen, avant que Narcissa ne lui promette de lui envoyer par hibou le nom de celui qui avait enseigné à Draco durant son enfance, afin qu'elle puisse prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

_Mesures dont je me passerais magnifiquement, merci bien !! _

_Non mais, samedi soir, dimanche matin et après-midi, et une heure tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine, cours de danse !! _

_Mais comment voulez-vous concilier ça avec mes études ?? Je n'aurai pas le temps de faire mes devoirs à ce rythme !_

_Bon, revenons à nos moutons…_

Mr Granger s'était montré assez incertain quant au fait que Lucius prenne en charge la totalité des frais d'organisation du mariage, qu'il accueillerait également dans son manoir. Il lui eut paru plus adéquat de partager équitablement cette tâche entre les deux familles, ainsi qu'il en fit part à son vis-à-vis. Cette remarque avait lancé l'aristocrate sur le sujet qu'Hermione redoutait par-dessus tout : la dot. Lucius avait patiemment expliqué que la famille du fiancé, la plupart du temps, ou bien la famille la plus haut placée et la plus considérée dans le cas des mariages homosexuels, organisait traditionnellement la cérémonie tandis que la famille de la jeune fille offrait une dot qui devait aider le couple à démarrer dans la vie.

Une tension très nette avait émané d'Hermione et de ses parents dès que le terme 'dot' fut articulé. Lucius s'était empressé de clarifier la situation et de replacer les choses dans un contexte sorcier qui échappait bien trop souvent à ses interlocuteurs. Il avait pris en exemple son propre mariage avec Narcissa et la dot que les Black avaient fourni qui n'était point constituée d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes mais de rares ouvrages de nécromancie et de magie noire qui appartenaient à la famille depuis des générations.

Devant la pâleur des visages qui lui faisaient face, Lucius avait visiblement senti une certaine incompréhension de ses propos, aussi avait-il reformulé et précisé que de l'argent n'était pas forcément attendu. Lui-même fort riche, il ne demandait aucune obole ou cadeau de prix et assumerait sans discuter les besoins de son fils et de sa future belle-fille tant que ceux-ci ne seraient pas autonomes, ainsi que son père l'avait fait pour lui en son temps, mais il souhaitait, en guise de dot, pouvoir être introduit dans un domaine auquel il ne comprenait pour le moment pas grand-chose, la recherche médicale moldue. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années de rentrer dans ce club très fermé de l'industrie moldue, qui brassait des capitaux énormes sans sourciller, pour diversifier encore davantage son empire financier, mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Non seulement ne comprenait-il pas le fonctionnement étrange de cette industrie mais il n'avait pas d'appui, pas de contact dans cette branche et avait découvert, à son plus grand désarroi, qu'il était impossible de progresser sans eux, les laboratoires et autres structures de recherche s'étant avérés assez demandeurs en références au contraire d'autres domaines plus libéraux. Les Granger étaient dentistes, ce qui signifiait, s'il avait bien compris, qu'ils avaient un pied dans le système et probablement de nombreuses connaissances qui y gravitaient quotidiennement. Ils seraient certainement en mesure de l'introduire comme investisseur potentiel auprès des bonnes personnes.

Hermione avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas béer stupidement devant cette annonce qu'elle n'attendait pas – s'attirant un imperceptible signe de tête satisfait de Narcissa –, ce que ses parents n'avaient, pour leur part, pas pu s'empêcher de faire, stupéfaits. Ils avaient hâtivement acquiescé, de peur que Lucius ne change d'avis et ne leur demande, en lieu et place de quelques paroles mielleuses dans l'oreille adéquate, un ou deux millions de livres qu'ils ne possédaient point.

Cette difficile question résolue, les deux familles avaient discuté un long moment des arrangements floraux, du nombre convenable d'invités qu'il était envisageable de convier, de l'endroit où deux simples moldus pourraient se procurer une tenue suffisamment digne pour assister au mariage de leur enfant, de la date du mariage, qui fut fixée au week-end de la semaine suivante pour laisser à tous le temps de se préparer, et des mille et un petits détails nécessaires à l'exercice périlleux que représente la structuration d'un mariage parfait tels que la musique, le buffet, les tenues de demoiselles d'honneur et autres flonflons. Les Granger avaient immédiatement refusé d'être présents aux différents bals, cérémonies protocolaires et autres événements organisés par les Malfoy tout au long de l'année, estimant ne pas appartenir à un monde aussi huppé. Ils avaient argués qu'ils ne feraient qu'y être mal à l'aise et déplacés mais qu'ils ne seraient pas contre une ou deux invitations informelles de temps à autre, au bon vouloir des Malfoy, bien entendu, et se montrèrent prêts à recevoir les aristocrates dans leur humble demeure quand cela leur chanterait et à les initier à la cuisine typiquement moldue.

Les éventuels petits-enfants avaient été mentionnés en fin de matinée et ne furent point sujet à grande discussion, chaque famille admettant qu'il serait positif pour les futurs bambins de ne se voir privés d'aucun de leurs grands-parents, autant que faire ce peut, personne n'étant à l'abri d'un décès inopiné. L'avantage de posséder un pied dans chaque monde et une éducation biculturelle avait été passée sous silence mais noté par tous.

Le document préparé la veille par Arthur avait été dûment complété avec les décisions prises au cours de la matinée et, après une relecture approfondie par chaque couple, à l'exception toutefois d'Hermione et de Draco qui ne devaient pas être impliqués, ainsi que quelques questions des Granger, il avait été signé par les parents des jeunes gens, désormais officiellement fiancés. Le contrat magique s'était multiplié spontanément de façon à ce que les Malfoy et les Granger puissent en avoir un exemplaire, et l'original avait disparu dans un 'plop' sonore qui avait fait sursauter Mr et Mrs Granger.

Narcissa avait fort gentiment proposé à ses invités de rester pour le déjeuner mais ils avaient décliné la proposition, n'ayant pu libérer entièrement leur journée de leur clientèle souffrante. Elle avait réitéré son invitation à Hermione, ajoutant qu'il serait opportun de débuter dès cet instant leurs séances, le temps leur étant compté avant la cérémonie. Elle n'avait pas osé refuser.

Avant que se parents ne quittent Poudlard, Hermione avait passé quelques minutes avec eux dans le salon des appartements des Malfoy pendant que leurs hôtes, accompagnés de Mr Weasley, se retiraient momentanément dans le bureau adjacent. Sa mère l'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras, lui demandant d'une voix inquiète si elle était heureuse de se marier, si son fiancé lui plaisait, s'ils devaient rompre immédiatement toutes négociations, tout contrat, et partir très loin… Tout d'abord un peu étouffée par l'étreinte autant que par les paroles de sa mère, Hermione était simplement restée blottie dans les bras maternels, appréciant à sa juste valeur le doux sentiment de réconfort qu'ils provoquaient. Elle avait fini par se dégager et par pratiquement sermonner sa génitrice sur le fait qu'elle n'avait de toute manière pas voix au chapitre puisqu'elle ne pouvait repousser un Veela sans entraîner sa mort, avant d'admettre timidement qu'elle ne trouvait pas Draco inintéressant, bien qu'insupportable, taisant toute mention de ses sentiments personnels envers le futur marié. Elle s'était attirée de ce fait un sourire radieux de sa mère qui reconnaissait bien là un signe que sa fille était intriguée – à son avis, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir son attention – et une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de son père, moins à l'aise avec la situation. Mrs Granger avait fait discrètement la remarque qu'elle préférait Draco à ce garçon qu'Hermione fréquentait avant. L'air pincé de la jeune femme lui avait fait rapidement nuancer sa pensée, marmonnant que Ronald Wealsey était un gentil garçon et qu'elle ne critiquait pas le choix de sa fille, non, mais qu'elle trouvait le joli blondinet mieux élevé et plus apte à gérer une carrière, à offrir à Hermione un défi intellectuel constant. Conception très bourgeoise, incontestablement, mais probablement exacte en la circonstance.

Arthur était sorti du bureau au bout d'un moment, avertissant les Granger qu'il devait aller travailler et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de les escorter jusque chez Dumbledore. Mr et Mrs Granger s'étaient alors préparés à partir, serrant une dernière fois leur enfant sur leur cœur avant de suivre le sorcier roux et Lucius qui tenait à reconduire ses invités.

Restée seule avec Draco et Narcissa, Hermione avait commencé à ne plus rien comprendre. Jusqu'ici, elle saisissait à peu près les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation mais, tout à coup, Lucius avait disparu et Narcissa s'était promptement volatilisé, murmurant de vagues propos concernant les elfes de maison et le repas à venir, laissant la jeune femme en compagnie exclusive du Veela. Les Malfoy lui avaient toujours semblé terriblement traditionalistes, très à cheval sur le fait de maintenir une conduite parfaite et appropriée à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et voilà qu'ils la laissaient sans surveillance dans la même pièce qu'un Veela dominant alors qu'il lui paraissait très clair que toute cette affaire de mariage précipité et de chaperon avait pour but d'empêcher cette situation de se produire. Elle ne pouvait deviner que Narcissa se tenait en réalité très proche de la porte tandis qu'elle conférait avec les elfes, prête à intervenir au moindre signe d'incorrection de son fils.

Draco s'était approché tout doucement, sans pour autant empiéter sur son espace vital, et avait engagé la conversation par une remarque anodine sur ses parents, déclarant qu'ils avaient l'air gentils et tolérants vis-à-vis d'un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils s'étaient installés sur un canapé, chacun à une extrémité, Draco respirant parfois profondément pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, et avaient discuté calmement des cours, du futur mariage, d'Harry, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, le Veela semblant se dire que si les choses tournaient bien pour son ennemi de toujours, il en serait peut-être de même pour lui.

Après un petit quart d'heure, Narcissa avait émergé de la pièce contiguë, annonçant que le déjeuner serait bientôt prêt et avait entreprit de briefer Hermione sur la manière de bien se tenir à table et les divers ustensiles qu'elle devait s'attendre à rencontrer au cours d'un dîner protocolaire, ce qu'ils allaient reproduire pour elle durant le repas.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de toutes ces règles, mis à part le fait qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à tout suivre sans se mélanger les pinceaux à au moins une reprise. Passer le sel dans un sens, passer le poivre dans l'autre, plier sa serviette comme-ci ou comme ça en fonction du rang social et du sexe de ses voisins, se tenir avec le dos si droit qu'il lui semblait porter un corset coulé dans du béton armé, ne surtout jamais lire à table, et cætera, et cætera… Si encore il existait au moins une raison logique qui guidait ce protocole ahurissant, mais non ! Une simple question d'habitude qui s'était perpétuée jusqu'à ce jour et qui ne reposait sur aucun dogme scientifique ou même sur le bon sens le plus commun. Elle déjeunait depuis trois jours chez les Malfoy, semblant systématiquement faire une erreur différente à chaque fois et elle commençait à s'en lasser.

Le code de conduite des Malfoy ne la réjouissait guère davantage mais la plupart des règles, si elles pouvaient sembler grotesques prises séparément, n'en étaient pas moins utiles pour dissimuler entièrement sa personnalité et ne laisser voir aux autres que ce que vous vouliez qu'ils voient. Elle avait fini par s'avouer, au bout de sa deuxième lecture du manuscrit, qu'elle gagnerait peut-être quelque peu en subtilité si elle en appliquait certaines. Elle qui se targuait de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, fonçait le plus souvent tête baissée à la suite d'Harry, lâchant la bride à son côté gryffondor, oubliant la sagace érudite dans son sillage. Il était peut-être temps d'évoluer un peu…

Le comportement très familier de Lucius et Narcissa lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas présence d'étrangers à leur cercle de famille, ni en représentation protocolaire pour sa gouverne, la désarçonnait. En outre, ils semblaient avoir décidé qu'il était opportun de laisser régulièrement leur fils en tête à tête avec elle, avant et après le repas, alors qu'ils s'éclipsaient discrètement dans la pièce voisine. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait de pouvoir découvrir un peu son futur mari avant leur mariage, considérant qu'il était absurde de les en empêcher et de prier pour que tout se passe bien par la suite. Elle devait avouer que Draco l'intriguait tout autant que ses parents. Il se montrait sous un jour tellement moins arrogant en privé qu'elle en perdait son latin.

Oh, il n'en était pas moins sûr de lui et dominateur, le visage le plus souvent fermé et froid, mais il n'était pas dépourvu de gentillesse et de prévenance, à sa manière. Entendons-nous bien, il n'avait pas vraiment changé de comportement, sauf quant aux insultes qu'il débitait jadis avec aisance, non, il s'agissait plutôt de petits gestes attentionnés deci delà… Le lendemain de la signature du contrat prénuptial, le jeune Veela lui avait tendu une belle pile bien nette de parchemins noircis d'une écriture fine et élégante. Il lui avait prêté ses notes, soigneusement recopiées d'après celles de Blaise, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre les cours qu'ils avaient manqués, estimant qu'aucun de ses amis n'était à même de lui fournir un travail convenable sur lequel se baser. Complètement stupéfaite, il avait fallu à la jeune femme trente bonnes secondes avant d'articuler un son sensiblement plus compréhensible que le 'Gnah ?' préhistorique dont elle avait tout d'abord gratifié le petit blond. Elle ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendue à ce que Draco fasse envers elle un geste aussi obligeant, sans arrière-pensée apparente.

Vraiment les Malfoy étaient une énigme. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils l'accueillaient à bras ouverts mais sans se dévoiler… La sensation était étrange et elle ne pouvait pas même demander conseil à ses amis. Harry, très préoccupé par Severus à ce moment-là, lui avait lâché platement qu'il ne connaissait rien aux relations de ce genre au vu de sa propre situation et avait refusé de discuter le sujet plus avant.

Ron…

Ron n'était pas d'un grand secours dans les circonstances présentes…

Hermione soupira et but sa tasse de thé froide qui l'attendait sur la table depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle s'étouffa à moitié avec le liquide qu'elle n'avait pas même sucré et reposa la tasse en équilibre sur le bord de la soucoupe. Elle la fixa d'un air désespéré, doutant soudainement que les efforts sincères de Narcissa servent à quelque chose. La blonde était patiente, ne se lassait apparemment pas de répéter les mêmes règles encore et encore, et n'était pas avare d'appréciations positives lorsqu'elles étaient méritées. Cependant, Hermione avait la désagréable impression de lui faire perdre son temps. Elle se sentait parfois comme échouée dans un cours de divination, les effluves des plats les plus raffinés remplaçant les vapeurs lourdes d'encens.

Et dire que l'épreuve du tailleur l'attendait le lendemain…

Sans oublier que Narcissa voulait le nom – et la taille – de sa demoiselle d'honneur pour pouvoir faire confectionner sa tenue… Merlin tout puissant mais à qui allait-elle bien pouvoir demander un tel service ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amies…

Peut-être que Harry…? A la condition de ne pas prononcer le mot 'demoiselle' alors… Il était suffisamment soucieux de son statut de mâle dominé comme cela !

L'envie subite de se frapper la tête sur la table de bois massif traversa son cerveau épuisé et elle y résista difficilement, choisissant de soupirer derechef.

**********

Trois jours auparavant, appartements de Severus Rogue, 7h38 du matin.

Harry remuait sa cuiller dans son reste de thé tiède, pensif.

Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir grandement apprécié la manière dont son compagnon l'avait éveillé une heure auparavant et il se surprit à vouloir qu'il recommence, frissonnant à cette seule pensée. Cela présentait néanmoins un inconvénient de taille : il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il était requis de faire dans ces circonstances. Il avait la sensation qu'il se devait d'être plus présent, plus actif mais il ignorait totalement ce que cela impliquait concrètement.

Merlin, il n'avait pas même pu se résoudre à…

Il ne pouvait pas honnêtement en parler à Severus, il ne ferait que passer pour un… un quoi au juste ?

Coincé ?

Vierge à peine déniaisé ?

Mouais…

Rien de très réjouissant…

Severus savait qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait, avant leur nuit de noces. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples. Il refusait de passer pour un incompétent maladroit, ce qu'il était très certainement.

Dans un domaine de plus…

Il n'avait guère de choix. Soit il en discutait avec quelqu'un à même de lui prodiguer conseils et réconfort, soit il expérimentait. Il ne se voyait pas demander ce genre de renseignements à Sirius ou Rémus sans mourir de honte ou d'une crise d'apoplexie due à un rougissement violent incontrôlé. Ron en ferait une crise de foie. Hermione lui réciterait sûrement le Kama Sutra Gay dans l'ordre exact du sommaire si elle parvenait à oublier son futur mariage pendant vingt secondes. Les jumeaux auraient probablement à cœur de lui proposer une démonstration en chair et en os, ce qu'il préférait éviter à tout prix. Lucius l'avait déjà beaucoup aidé à ce sujet mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre le blond parler de ses égarements de jeunesse.

La phase d'expérimentation, donc.

Cela sous-entendait d'impliquer Severus – il ne lui vint pas même à l'idée qu'il existait d'autres personnes vivantes sur la planète – et il craignait de s'humilier.

Peut-être en commençant tout doucement ?

Après tout, son compagnon n'avait pas émis la moindre récrimination ce matin… Il avait senti sa frustration et avait pensé qu'agir était la seule solution (bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit correctement), mais son mari avait soutenu mordicus que cela n'était pas nécessaire…

Le Veela se révolta. Hors de question de laisser son mari faire systématiquement tout le travail !! Quel piètre Veela faisait-il ! Il se devait prendre soin de son compagnon, que diable !

Sa résolution était prise.

La difficulté était maintenant de la mettre en pratique…

Le raclement d'un pied de chaise sur le sol de pierre lui fit lever les yeux et il constata que Severus avait repoussé le siège de son bureau en rassemblant ses notes et les devoirs à rendre pour ses cours de la matinée. Il le vit placer les parchemins sous son bras droit et se diriger vers la porte.

Maussade, il fixa intensément le dos de son compagnon qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux sans même lui offrir un petit baiser de départ.

Fi ! Après ce qu'il lui avait fait une heure plus tôt !

Severus sentait le regard perçant de son chaton s'appesantir sur lui. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'air profondément pensif qui ornait son visage, il avait eu l'intention de laisser explorer ses pensées et de signifier au jeune homme, depuis la porte, qu'il était presque l'heure pour lui d'aller en classe, mais il estima qu'il pouvait bien s'arrêter pour voir ce qui retenait ainsi l'attention de son Veela.

Il se retourna et contempla la petite moue boudeuse qui rendait la lèvre inférieure de son chaton si appétissante. Il lut sans peine dans la posture déconfite et la mine grognonne d'Harry qu'il voulait un bisou avant de commencer la journée. L'idée le fit sourire. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, le garçon se serait enfui à toute jambes à la simple mention de son professeur et lui-même n'aurait point accueilli avec plus de chaleur un quidam ayant la prétention de lui indiquer l'existence d'une telle relation avec son élève détesté. Il ne comprenait décidément pas comment les choses avaient pu changer si vite, si complètement.

Se gardant bien de montrer le moindre indice de ses turpitudes intérieures, il s'approcha vivement de la table et, parvenu aux côtés de son mari dont les yeux émeraudes s'étaient agrandis avec un mélange de surprise et de trépidation impatiente, il se pencha souplement et attira le fin visage vers lui, s'emparant tendrement des lèvres veloutées.

Un baiser chaste.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses hormones juste avant un cours mais l'odeur délicate du petit Veela, l'élasticité de ses lèvres, le miaulement étouffé qui s'échappa de sa gorge, concoururent à répandre une douce flamme dans son corps. Il rompit le contact plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, le souffle un peu court et tourna les talons en lançant à Harry qu'il ferait bien de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Il aperçut le regard brillant et les joues rosées du garçon qui retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise, les lèvres entrouvertes et un peu gonflées. Il ne fit que s'enfuir plus vite.

_Merlin que la journée va être longue !!_

Le très prestigieux oracle Severus Rogue ne croyait pas si bien dire…

**********

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur les traces du maître des potions qu'une chouette brune portant un paquet tomba dans le conduit d'accès aux cachots, l'absence de fenêtre ne permettant pas à ces charmants volatiles d'exercer leur sacerdoce comme ils en avaient coutume. L'animal était chargé d'une petite bourse aux couleurs des Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux et voleta jusqu'à Harry, se posant à côté de son assiette.

Intrigué, le jeune Veela, tendit la main et détacha le colis, donnant à la chouette un coin de toast. Le pain engloutit en deux coups de bec, l'oiseau repartit par où il était venu et Harry ouvrit le sac.

Il y trouva une fiole contenant un liquide non identifié et un rouleau de parchemin. Très curieux de connaître la dernière invention des jumeaux Weasley, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de Severus qui ornait le mur d'en face et décida qu'il pouvait bien arriver en retard en divination. Le professeur Trelawney semblait tout à la fois si ahurie et si extatique qu'il ait épousé le directeur des Serpentards qu'elle lui fichait une paix royale. Elle avait cessé de se prédire sans relâche sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances pour prendre des airs de conspiratrice en lui annonçant régulièrement amour et passion effrénée. Elle penserait sûrement que, s'il se présentait en retard, la cause en serait évidemment un câlin matinal, ce en quoi elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tort d'ailleurs.

Déroulant le parchemin, il lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ainsi que je me l'étais promis, j'ai réfléchi à la manière de faire comprendre à mon très cher petit frère qu'il existe en ce monde plus d'un son de cloche, et j'ai mis au point, avec l'appui de Fred, cette potion. _

_Elle est à manipuler avec la plus extrême précaution. N'en renverse pas sur toi, les conséquences sur le lien que tu partages avec ton mari pourraient s'avérer désastreuses._

_Verse le contenu de la fiole dans le plat de Ron, au dîner de préférence, la nourriture doit être consistante pour éviter que l'effet ne soit instantané et probablement trop violent pour sa santé. _

_Reste en dehors de son champ de vision lorsqu'il aura ingéré la potion et assure-toi qu'il ne regarde pas le professeur Rogue. _

_L'effet est garanti. Fred s'est chargé de la phase de test sur une plus faible quantité, avec une parfaite réussite. _

_La potion est dosée pour durer deux semaines, de quoi donner à Ronnikins matière à réflexion…_

_George_

Reposant la missive, Harry considéra quelques instants la fiole d'un air soupçonneux avant de sursauter au son de l'horloge qui sonnait 8h. Il fourra vivement le récipient dans son sac, inquiet de le laisser ici, à la portée d'un maître des potions qui l'empêcherait sûrement de l'utiliser, ne serait-ce qu'au nom du principe de précaution. Le parchemin vint rejoindre la fiole dans le méli-mélo de plumes mal taillées, encriers plus ou moins remplis, livres écornées et papiers divers, et Harry se sauva à tout vitesse en direction de la tour de divination.

**********

Grande Salle, le soir.

Tandis qu'il grignotait son entrée, Harry écoutait de toutes ses oreilles la dispute qui faisait rage entre Hermione et Ron. N'ayant pas pu obtenir d'informations de la jeune femme pendant les cours de l'après-midi – _Harry, la métamorphose est un sujet très sérieux et vraiment, je pense que tu devrais te concentrer davantage…_ – Harry avait tout naturellement orienté la conversation vers la rencontre qui avait eu lieu le matin même entre les parents d'Hermione et ceux de Malfoy. La brunette avait répondu de bon cœur, bien qu'avec une certaine réserve qui couvrait plus ou moins efficacement son trouble, jusqu'à ce que Ron l'accuse de le tromper sans vergogne avec une fouine décolorée. Les choses s'étaient rapidement envenimées et Harry se demandait si son ami se rendait compte qu'il ne faisait que faciliter la séparation pour Hermione, tout en la rendant incroyablement difficile pour lui.

_L'art et la manière de se compliquer la vie…_

Harry savait, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, que Ron était simplement blessé de la situation. Il gérait mal sa colère et son ressentiment, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait, attaquant ses amis au lieu d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient et donc d'y gagner le soutien qu'ils n'auraient pas manqué de lui prodiguer s'il s'était comporté en adulte depuis le départ.

Un tantinet exaspéré par les humeurs du rouquin et ne lui ayant pas encore pardonné ses paroles contre Severus lors de leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry balança ses hésitations par la fenêtre et décida d'utiliser la potion que George lui avait envoyée. Il se pencha sous la table pour fourrager dans son sac, passant parfaitement inaperçu dans l'agitation ambiante. Il dénicha la fiole tout au fond et remonta juste à temps, Ron le prenant à parti. Ne sachant pas ce qui lui avait été demandé, il n'émit qu'un grognement peu compromettant qui fit râler son ami plus que jamais.

Lorsque les plats apparurent sur la table, Ron fut bien évidemment le premier à se servir et, chance typiquement poterrienne, une remarque acide d'Hermione en réponse à l'une de ses piques acerbes détourna son attention, permettant à Harry de verser discrètement le liquide sur ses pommes de terre. Il surprit les yeux vifs et inquisiteurs de la jeune femme sur lui et lui fit un signe imperceptible pour qu'elle se taise. Sa propre humeur n'étant pas portée à la clémence vis-à-vis du rouquin, Hermione acquiesça du regard et retourna à son repas dans un mutisme complet. Harry se fit tout petit et ne pipa mot pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son ami sur sa personne.

Ron, ne se doutant de rien, entreprit de snober son ancienne petite amie, qui ne lui accordait plus même un coup d'œil, et décima sauvagement son assiette.

Il savait qu'il n'aidait en rien la situation à hurler de cette manière après tout le monde mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait déjà perdu Harry au profit de Rogue, en tout bien tout honneur, Harry n'était vraiment pas son type, et il refusait de laisser Hermione partir également, d'autant plus qu'il l'aimait.

N'est-ce pas ?

Merlin mais pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Hermione était adorable, gentille, intelligente, physiquement attirante alors pourquoi était-il soudainement si perplexe ?

Il l'aimait, non ?

Il se rappelait parfaitement la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, quand Hermione avait dansé et flirté avec Krum pendant toute l'année scolaire. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi la laissait-il en plan depuis le mariage d'Harry ?

Et pourquoi diantre son cerveau était-il si brumeux ? Il était loin d'avoir assez mangé pour souffrir d'indigestion…

Il massacrait plus qu'il ne mangeait son pudding, incapable de se concentrer alors que la potion commençait à agir.

Ce fut à cet instant que la voix piaillante de Draco Malfoy traversa l'épaisse couche de lourds cumulonimbus qui enveloppaient son esprit vadrouilleur. Il réagit au quart de tour devant la menace malfoyenne qui s'abattait sur Hermione et leva la tête, regardant droit devant lui en direction de son ex-petite amie.

Ses yeux se portèrent, non pas sur Draco ainsi qu'il le souhaitait, mais sur Blaise qui avait accompagné son ami à la table des Gryffondors et qui lui dissimulait le blondinet. Son cerveau se connecta brutalement.

Il savait !!

Mais bien entendu !! Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ! C'était l'évidence même !

Il lâcha à grand bruit sa cuiller et bondit de son siège, franchissant vivement la table pour se coller au beau métis, l'embrassant furieusement.

**********

Draco surveillait attentivement sa compagne depuis sa table personnelle. Il dînait avec ses parents, qui avaient tenu à se restaurer avec lui plutôt qu'à la table professorale, et Blaise qui lui donnait maintes précisions sur les cours qu'il avait raté ce matin-là, en plus de ses notes déjà sécurisées à l'intérieur du sac impeccablement rangé du jeune Veela. Il avait bien tenté de tirer de Draco des informations plus tôt dans la journée, en échange des fameuses notes, mais en vain.

A sa décharge, le jeune Malfoy avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il n'était jamais resté en contact aussi prolongé avec des moldus. Oh, il avait vraiment trouvé les parents d'Hermione très sympathiques, bien qu'un peu étranges, à l'exception de ce moment où sa mère avait fait un éclat. Il se savait beau et très apprécié, des femmes comme des hommes, mais jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un n'avait eu l'audace de glapir son opinion sous son nez ! Il s'était senti presque aussi humilié que lorsque que Dumbledore avait annoncé devant toute l'école réunie qu'il reconnaîtrait sa compagne à l'odeur.

Frissonnant légèrement, Draco se servit un friand, oubliant la mère d'Hermione et son manque de retenue. Il ignora placidement les regards meurtriers que lui lançait Pansy qui, bien qu'une amie très chère, était verte de ne pas bientôt devenir la prochaine Lady Malfoy, et se concentra sur la tablée de Gryffondors bruyants. La belette attaqua bientôt verbalement Hermione et Draco gronda doucement, prêt à intervenir.

Son instinct de protection n'était pas à son maximum puisque le lien n'était pas encore créé, encore moins achevé. Néanmoins, il goûtait fort peu les manières mal aimables du rouquin. Lucius lui intima discrètement de ne pas bouger et de se contrôler, sa compagne n'étant certes pas en danger. Il ajouta calmement qu'au vu de la dispute virulente, elle ne risquait pas non plus de tomber dans les bras de Weasley.

Sous les injonctions fermes de son père, quoique tout à fait imperceptibles pour les élèves qui peuplaient la salle, Draco cessa d'émettre le moindre son mais ne quitta plus le trio infernal de ses grands yeux de vif-argent.

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué lorsqu'il vit Potter glisser une potion dans la nourriture du morfal déchaîné, mais, devant l'absence de toute réaction de ce dernier, estima qu'il ne devait pas s'agir là d'une décoction bien dangereuse. L'échauffourée semblant terminée, il retourna à son repas, lançant un simple coup d'œil expert de temps à autre en direction de sa compagne. Il irait se rendre compte en personne dès la fin du dîner de ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là.

Dans l'intervalle, il prêta une oreille complaisante aux potins de sa mère et de Blaise. Pour une raison obscure, ils avaient toujours besoin de tout savoir sur tout le monde, y compris sur la vie de gens que, de par leur statut social nettement supérieur, ils ne seraient jamais amenés à fréquenter.

Son pudding rapidement mais élégamment expédié, Draco se leva. Devinant sa pensée, Lucius fit signe à Blaise, qui comprit immédiatement que Lord Malfoy souhaitait qu'il accompagne son fils afin que celui-ci ne se présente pas seul devant Hermione, ainsi que la coutume l'exigeait. Lucius avait beau permettre une certaine latitude à Draco en privé tant que celui-ci restait d'une parfaite correction, il ne serait pas dit qu'il prenait à la légère les traditions en public.

Les deux garçons traversèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent à hauteur d'Hermione Granger, à la table des Gryffondors. La jeune femme leur tournait le dos, Ron leur faisant face, le nez dans son assiette.

- Hermione ? s'enquit poliment Draco.

La Gryffondor fit volte-face si vite sous l'effet de la surprise qu'elle faillit atterrir sur le sol dallé devant le Veela. Harry releva la tête et considéra les deux Serpentards sans aménité, se demandant visiblement ce qu'ils voulaient. La belette, par contre, se redressa si violemment que son cou émit un craquement sonore. Il fixa Blaise et son regard s'éclaira subitement, comme sujet d'une épiphanie.

Le métis lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux et dubitatif avant de reculer d'un pas lorsqu'il vit le rouquin se lever soudainement et sauter sur la table pour foncer vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper, la présence de Draco juste derrière lui l'empêchant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement supplémentaire, il fut emprisonné dans l'étreinte inattendue de Ronald Weasley qui s'empara de ses lèvres sans requérir son consentement. Une langue joueuse se faufila entre les lèvres douces qui l'embrassaient, venant lécher les siennes avant de forcer la barrière de ses dents.

Lorsque Ron dénicha enfin la langue de Blaise dans la caverne tiède qu'il explorait, il émit un gémissement sourd et se colla de tout son long contre le corps tétanisé du Serpentard, glissant fermement ses bras autour de son cou. Blaise tentait par tous les moyens de se dépêtrer de sa sangsue personnelle mais la belette était de haute taille et fort convenablement musclé, ce qui ne l'arrangeait nullement. Il avait posé les mains à plat sur la poitrine du Gryffondor et poussait dans l'espoir de parvenir à le décrocher de son auguste personne.

Rien à faire.

Il commençait à manquer d'air et percevait très nettement un début d'érection très prometteur se frotter légèrement contre sa hanche. S'il n'avait pas été dans la Grande Salle et s'il s'était agi d'un autre Gryffondor, celui qui se trouvait présentement assis trois places plus loin, il n'aurait pas dit non, bien au contraire. Mais Ronald Weasley, quoiqu'il embrassât plutôt bien, n'était pas du tout son genre et il le savait homophobe, par-dessus le marché !

**********

Il fallut l'intervention conjointe de Draco et d'Harry, qui avait promptement franchit la table pour venir en aide au pauvre Blaise avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, pour séparer enfin les deux garçons.

- Lâchez-moi ! protesta immédiatement le grand roux, tentant par tous les moyens d'échapper à ces empêcheurs d'embrasser en rond. Blaise, mon chéri, dis-leur de me lâcher !!

- Pardon ? piaula le Serpentard en question d'une voix plus aigue que de coutume, à bout de souffle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as versé dans son assiette, Potter ? râla Draco juste à l'instant où le directeur arrivait à leur hauteur, accompagné de Severus et de Minerva.

- Harry ? exigea instantanément Severus.

- Heuuu…

Profitant du moment d'indécision de son ami, Ron parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte combinée des deux Veelas et sauta derechef sur un Blaise pâlichon et fort peu rassuré. Il avait soudainement l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire de l'humour lorsque Draco avait été coincé derrière un angle de couloir par Goyle…

Les lèvres douces au goût prononcé de pudding à la myrtille descendirent à nouveau sur les siennes alors qu'il se débattait pour leur échapper. Un sortilège de stupéfixion solidement asséné par Dumbledore calma temporairement le dernier mâle de la lignée des Weasley et Draco vint aider son ami à se dégager.

- Tout le monde dans mon bureau, ordonna Albus. Severus, vous voulez bien ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur, assura-t-il d'un ton froid.

Poussant Harry d'une main ferme entre les omoplates, il fit léviter le corps inanimé de Ron et suivit le vieux sorcier, escorté de Minerva et de Lucius, qui voyant son fils mêlé à quelque esclandre avait rejoint le petit groupe, encadrant pour l'occasion Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

**********

Au milieu de la Grande Salle, scrutés de toutes parts, aucun des protagonistes, stupéfixés ou non, ne fut sensible aux trois regards ardents qui se posèrent sur eux.

Les yeux bruns de Ginny Wealsey se portèrent avec un dégoût non dissimulé sur son frère. Contrairement à sa mère, elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité en théorie mais refusait simplement de la voir appliquée à des membres de sa famille, ou à son Harry, bien sûr. Elle n'ignorait pas que les jumeaux s'amusaient sans faire la distinction entre les sexes concernés, mais ils étaient fantasques et elle était persuadée qu'ils se rangeraient un jour prochain avec une gentille petite sorcière. Mais que Ron, son grand frère Ronald Bilius Weasley, lui qui professait une telle confiance dans les choix de leur mère, aille embrasser un homme, devant témoins, et en y prenant un plaisir bien visible ???!?!?!?!?!?!?! Quelle déchéance !!!

Deux yeux bleu pâle se portèrent sur Ron, brûlants d'une jalousie intense et teintés d'un soupçon de trahison. Certes, il n'avait jamais approché Blaise – il n'aurait jamais osé ! – mais tout de même ! Il ne se gênait guère pour un homophobe déclaré, poser la main sur celui qu'il voulait depuis toujours…

De grands yeux noisette fixèrent froidement Blaise, mécontents de se voir ravir leur proie. Depuis longtemps, ils surveillaient et étudiaient Ron Weasley, refusant de se laisser aller au désespoir de ne le voir attiré qu'exclusivement par la gente féminine. Entendre les rumeurs d'homophobie sur son compte lorsque les cours avaient repris avait été difficile et il avait bien cru devoir faire une croix définitive sur ses rêves… Mais s'il embrassait ainsi des garçons à en perdre haleine dans la Grande Salle, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

**********

Bureau directorial, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Un petit thé ? proposa Dumbledore en hôte courtois.

- Albus, vraiment, croyez-vous que le moment soit bien choisi ? protesta Minerva qui n'appréciait guère de voir l'un de ses gryffons raide comme un passe-lacet sur le sol tandis qu'un autre arborait un air indéniablement coupable sous le regard scrutateur de Severus.

- Volontiers, accepta Lucius au même moment.

Estimant qu'une réponse positive équivalait à des applaudissements généraux, le directeur s'empressa de pouvoir chaque occupant de son bureau d'une bonne tasse de thé Katmandou fumante, à l'exception toutefois de Ronald Weasley, au vu de son état actuel d'incapacité. Un arôme délicat de vanille, relevé du parfum frais et léger des agrumes, embauma bientôt la pièce et Albus ouvrit les hostilités dès que tous furent assis, sauf Minerva qui, comme bien souvent, refusa le siège qui lui fut offert.

- Mr Malfoy, je vous ai entendu demander à Mr Potter ce qu'il avait mis dans l'assiette de Mr Weasley. Que vouliez-vous dire par là ? s'enquit-il en dégustant une gorgée de son thé brûlant et généreusement sucré.

- Je l'ai vu verser une potion dans son repas tout à l'heure. Comme il n'y avait pas de réaction, j'ai pensé que ce n'était rien… répondit le blondinet sous l'impulsion de Lucius, dont le regard lui promettait des comptes à rendre s'il n'obéissait point. La famille Zabini faisait partie des amis de la famille après tout !

- Harry ?

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, balbutia le Veela sous l'œil inquisiteur du directeur qui venait de se tourner vers lui.

- Mais encore ? l'encouragea Dumbledore. De quelle potion s'agit-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La voix du petit brun était si basse qu'ils l'entendirent à peine. Severus se pinça fortement l'arête du nez.

- Combien de fois ai-je explicité en long, en large, et en travers les raisons pour lesquelles on ne doit jamais ingurgiter, ou en l'occurrence servir à un tiers, une potion dont on ignore la nature et la composition ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit se ratatiner le pauvre Veela. C'est dangereux, Harry !!

- Mais… mais… mais… ce sont les jumeaux qui me l'ont envoyé !! Ils ne feraient pas de mal à leur frère !! s'écria-t-il, paniqué, plus par la réaction de son compagnon que par l'état de son ami, sautant de son fauteuil dans son agitation.

- Les jumeaux Weasley, hein ? Des dangers publics que ces deux énergumènes, grommela Severus, se levant et couvrant rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son chaton.

Il n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives en public mais il s'agissait d'une urgence. S'il ne calmait pas le Veela au bord de la crise d'hystérie, ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien. Il glissa les bras autour de la taille de son Veela et retourna s'asseoir, le jeune homme installé sur ses genoux. Un regard noir dardé sur tous les individus présents dans le bureau suffit pour s'assurer un silence religieux sur sa position peu digne d'un membre du corps professoral. Harry enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum unique de son compagnon, terriblement soulagé qu'il ne soit pas trop fâché. La main gauche de Severus sembla se porter d'elle-même dans la masse indisciplinée de boucles brunes, ses longs doigts glissant entre les mèches épaisses, apaisant son chaton. Il pencha la tête, commençant à murmurer de gentils non-sens dans l'oreille délicate qui se trouvait près de sa mâchoire, refusant de lever les yeux pour voir sur lui les regards indubitablement amusés ou choqués qu'il ne manquait pas de recevoir, il en était persuadé.

En réalité, seul Lucius contenait difficilement son hilarité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cocasse cette situation, Severus étant tellement soucieux de sa vie privée.

Draco ne regardait pas dans cette direction, Hermione se trouvant de l'autre côté du siège dans lequel son parrain câlinait son mari. Malgré le fait qu'une partie de lui soit mystifiée de ce sentiment, il mourrait d'envie de faire la même chose avec Hermione mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, aussi préférait-il s'abîmer dans la contemplation du tapis richement orné du directeur.

Le vieux sorcier en question considérait le couple d'un œil pétillant follement, ravi de la tournure des événements, alors que Minerva, debout à ses côtés, rougit violemment et tenta d'oublier qu'il s'agissait du froid et cynique professeur de potion qu'elle voyait papouiller gentiment l'un de ses élèves.

Blaise était encore tout retourné des attentions inopinées et quelques peu demandeuses de Ronald Weasley, à tel point qu'une invasion de trolls en tutus roses et ballerines assorties dansant Casse-Noisette serait passée totalement inaperçue en ce qui le concernait.

Hermione baissait pudiquement les yeux, rosissante. Elle était ravie pour Harry que cela se passe mieux avec son compagnon mais cet étalage, quoique fort décent, lui rappelait vivement son prochain mariage à une heure où elle ne souhaitait guère y penser.

Étant parvenu à suffisamment calmer son chaton pour en obtenir des réponses, Severus commença à l'interroger sans brusquerie, sachant que le contraire ne ferait que convaincre son Veela qu'il était en colère contre lui, avec les réactions prévisibles et délétères que cela génèrerait.

- Pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley t'ont-ils envoyé cette potion ?

- Parce que… parce que Ron a critiqué notre mariage sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit le garçon dans un murmure étouffé contre la chair tendre du cou du maître des potions. George avait promis de lui montrer qu'il était étroit d'esprit…

- Et ils ne t'ont pas dit quel philtre d'amour, ou autre potion de luxure, ils avaient l'intention d'employer ?

- Non. Je savais pas du tout ce que ça ferait. J'ai appliqué les instructions, c'est tout, soupira-t-il.

- Quelles instructions ?

- Je les ai reçues ce matin avec la potion. Elles sont dans mon sac. Il est resté en bas. Ron était tellement énervant à crier après Hermione, surtout qu'elle n'a pas choisi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être à sa place, ou à celle de Malfoy… Je me suis dis que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de considérer les choses différemment…

- Je ne peux pas critiquer la logique du raisonnement mais il n'en reste pas moins que ton geste était inconsidéré.

- Severus, mon cher, nous ne pouvons pas garder Mr Weasley immobilisé pendant encore très longtemps. Cela va finir par endommager son organisme. Combien de temps pensez-vous que l'effet de la potion puisse encore durer ? l'interrompit Dumbledore.

- Quelques heures, une journée tout au plus.

- George a écrit que ça devrait durer deux semaines, intervint Harry, s'écartant un peu de son compagnon, sans pour autant descendre de son confortable coussin.

- Deux semaines ?? cria Severus, stupéfait.

- Ben, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Minerva, pourriez-vous quérir les sacs de ces jeunes personnes, que nous puissions connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ? s'enquit Albus.

- Bien sûr.

La très sérieuse sorcière sortit mener à bien sa mission et fut de retour en un temps record, une série de sacs d'adolescent la suivant docilement.

- Voici vos affaires, Mr Potter, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le sien.

- Merci, murmura timidement le garçon, soudainement très conscient d'être assis sur les genoux de son compagnon en public.

Le maître des potions avait cela dit glissé un bras autour de la taille de son chaton et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher de sitôt, ne sachant pas dans quel état émotionnel Harry sortirait de toute cette histoire.

_Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… Il est si sensible et tellement imprévisible parfois…_

- Tiens.

Severus se saisit du parchemin que lui tendit son mari après avoir farfouillé dans le capharnaüm qu'il osait qualifier de sac. Il le lut rapidement et se pinça violemment l'arête du nez.

Même sortis de Poudlard, les jumeaux continuaient de lui compliquer l'existence ! Merlin seul savait quelle potion hybride ils avaient bien pu créer… Ils n'avaient pas eu matériellement le temps d'inventer complètement un nouveau produit, ils s'étaient sûrement basés sur l'une des potions existantes, plusieurs pouvant se prêter à expérimentation. A moins qu'ils n'aient combinés différentes potions…

_Vivement la retraite…_

- Dis-moi que tu as encore la fiole, demanda-t-il, s'empêchant difficilement de gémir devant l'injustice de la vie.

- Oui, la voilà.

Severus s'empara du récipient avec vivacité et fut soulagé de constater qu'il restait quelques gouttes de potion au fond.

- Je vais devoir créer un antidote, annonça-t-il. Je vais requérir de ces calamités rouquines ambulantes la recette, ce qui combinée à une analyse sommaire du résidu pourrait me faire gagner du temps… S'ils refusent, je crains d'avoir besoin de plus de temps que celui dont nous disposons pour créer une potion en partant de zéro et qu'il ne faille se résigner à voir Mr Weasley se coller à Mr Zabini à toute heure du jour.

- Ah non, hein !! protesta bruyamment le Serpentard. Soit il se calme, soit je reste dans mon dortoir jusqu'à ce que l'effet passe ! Il est bien capable de définitivement ruiner le peu de chances que j'ai d'obtenir l'attention de la personne qui m'intéresse…

- Calmez-vous, jeune homme, exigea sévèrement Minerva.

- Envoyez un hibou aux frères Weasley, Severus, reprit le directeur. Il faudra surveiller ce jeune homme en attendant l'antidote. Il ne va penser qu'à Mr Zabini. Mr Malfoy, veillez sur votre ami. Mr Potter, empêchez-le autant que possible de s'approcher de Mr Zabini durant la journée, voulez-vous ? Je suppose que Miss Granger pourra s'assurer qu'il regagne bien son dortoir chaque nuit ?

Devant les réponses affirmatives de tout ce petit monde, mitigées par un grondement mécontent de Draco, peu satisfait d'apprendre que sa future compagne allait devoir veiller la belette, le directeur se tourna vers son adjointe :

- Minerva, ranimez le jeune Ronald, je vous prie. Mr Zabini, placez-vous derrière Lord Malfoy, ne restez pas si proche de ce garçon.

Lorsque le jeune métis eut obéi, Minerva McGonagall lança un _Ennervate_ bien senti sur l'objet de la discussion. Les yeux bleus papillonnèrent et le grand roux se leva, étirant ses muscles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Blaise ?? s'enquit-il immédiatement, cherchant le jeune homme du regard.

- Mr Weasley ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes sous l'influence d'une potion. Vous devez me promettre de vous tenir éloigné de Mr Zabini.

- Blaisichou !! s'exclama soudainement le Gryffondor comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, se ruant vers le métis qui tentait vainement de se cacher aussi dignement que possible derrière Lucius.

Ron s'arrêta, hésitant devant la dérobade.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu, mon amour ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?? geignit-il.

- Salazar nous protège, soupira Severus, le nez enfoui dans la chevelure d'ébène de son mari.

Le maître des potions releva lentement la tête et fixa Ronald Weasley d'un regard habituellement réservé à Neville après son douzième chaudron explosé de l'heure.

- Monsieur Weasley, veuillez-vous maîtriser, tonna-t-il d'une voix polaire qui figea le rouquin sur place. Mr Zabini et vous n'avez pas la moindre relation l'un avec l'autre et ce depuis aussi longtemps que vous vous connaissez. Cela vous parait extrêmement réel pour le moment mais dès que j'aurais obtenu la composition complète de la potion que vos frères ont jugé opportun de vous faire ingérer, vous éviterez de nouveau votre fol amour du jour, pour le plus grand bien de tous.

- Certainement pas ! protesta Ron, apparemment prêt à se lancer à l'assaut de Lucius s'il le fallait pour atteindre son cher Blaise.

- Minerva, ramenez-le dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor et assurez-vous qu'il ne puisse pas sortir la nuit, je vous prie. Prenez les dispositions adéquates pour que Mr Weasley prenne ses repas seul, dans les cuisines si cela s'avère nécessaire. Mr Zabini, vous serez assez aimable pour limiter au maximum vos déplacements dans le château en attendant que ce léger souci soit réglé. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez agressé au détour d'un couloir.

Hermione quitta le bureau derrière le professeur de métamorphose qui entraînait son ami, lui promettant que s'il allait se coucher sagement, il pourrait voir Blaise autant qu'il le voudrait le lendemain. Draco et Blaise partirent également, escortés par Lucius qui proposa son aide au maître des potions pour avancer les préparations ne requérant pas les plus hautes compétences durant les heures de cours pendant lesquelles Severus serait occupé.

Assistance qui fut gracieusement acceptée d'un petit signe de tête.

- Faites aussi vite que possible avec l'antidote, Severus, s'il vous plait, pria Albus. Je crains que la situation n'empire rapidement si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de restreindre le jeune Mr Weasley. Il est hors de question de pénaliser le jeune Zabini et nous ne pouvons pas décemment placer Ronald Weasley en sommeil à l'infirmerie, le bourrer de potion calmante, ou le renvoyer chez ses parents. Il en souffrirait et sa scolarité moins qu'exemplaire également…

- Je ferai le nécessaire, Albus. Je commence l'analyse du reste de la potion dès ce soir.

*********

Appartements de Severus Rogue, laboratoire, deux heures plus tard.

Severus enrageait.

Il passait sa soirée à dépiauter une potion, qu'en tout autre temps il eut trouvé passionnante à étudier, alors qu'il pourrait être en bien meilleure compagnie !

Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à faire intégrer le lit conjugal à la pusillanime créature qui partageait sa vie, il n'avait pas l'occasion d'en profiter !!!

Il allait littéralement massacrer Fred et George Weasley dès qu'il aurait cinq minutes de répit ! Ces deux catastrophes sur pattes avaient sérieusement intérêt à lui fournir toutes les indications nécessaires à la conception d'un antidote pour avant-hier, ou il ne répondait plus de rien.

**********

Magasin Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, premier étage, au même moment.

Fred sortit de la cheminée, rentrant d'un rendez-vous galant, et considéra son frère avec un certain scepticisme lorsqu'il le vit noircir des mètres entiers de parchemins d'une écriture serrée sous le regard prédateur d'un hibou sombre à la mine patibulaire qui semblait prêt à hâter son furieux scribouillage à coups de bec si nécessaire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Lis, répondit nerveusement George, lui tendant une courte note.

Décidément intrigué, son jumeau s'exécuta.

_Messieurs Weasley,_

_J'exige par retour de hibou la composition __**exacte**__, avec la __**plus grande précision**__, de la mixture que vous avez envoyée à mon mari._

_Dans le cas contraire, je déclinerais toute responsabilité quant aux éventuels accidents parfaitement infortunés qui pourraient survenir si Mr Zabini, cible des attentions de votre benjamin, décidait de prendre les choses en main._

_S.R_

- Merde ! C'est bien Ron, ça ! Fais lui confiance pour flasher sur un Serpentard ! Il ne pouvait pas choisir un Poufsouffle, non ?! jura Fred.

- Ah, parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose à ton avis ? douta George.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque que Zabini trucide notre petit frère. Avec un Poufsouffle, on aurait simplement ignoré cette lettre sans crainte des représailles de nos parents, non ?

- Dis ça au hibou !!!

**********

Appartements de Severus Rogue, chambre, une heure plus tard.

Il se faisait tard et Severus n'était toujours pas sorti de son laboratoire.

Harry voulait l'attendre mais la fatigue des événements de la journée le rattrapa et il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quelque peu boudeur de devoir aller se coucher sans un petit câlin, il mit rapidement son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps frais.

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de parvenir à s'endormir.

**********

Severus entra péniblement dans sa chambre, moulu. Il se débarrassa en toute hâte de ses vêtements et ne prit pas le temps de procéder à ses ablutions vespérales comme il avait coutume de le faire.

Ecartant les draps pour prendre un court sommeil bien mérité, il trouva dans le lit un petit Veela roulé en boule, le visage niché dans son oreiller. Il se glissa précautionneusement à ses côtés, soulevant la tête folle de sur l'oreiller, non seulement pour pouvoir s'installer, mais également pour pouvoir la placer sur son épaule, ainsi qu'il convenait.

Harry ne se réveilla pas mais inspira longuement et se blottit dans la chaleur de son compagnon.

**********

Le lendemain, 16h, fin du cours de sortilèges des Gryffondors de septième année.

Harry ruminait.

La journée avait été affreuse. Il n'avait pas idée qu'un pékin amoureux puisse déclamer autant d'âneries à la minute ! Pour faire taire le rouquin qui l'assommait avec ses intarissables remarques sur la beauté de Blaise, l'intelligence de Blaise, la gentillesse de Blaise, ou tout autre thème tout aussi ennuyeux, il avait eu l'idée de lui faire écrire toutes ses gloseries sur parchemin. Il n'aurait pas pu ravir Ron davantage ! Le jeune homme s'était lancé dans la rédaction, aussi improbable que mauvaise, d'un poème d'une longueur proprement ahurissante.

Ne pouvant pas lui-même approcher le Serpentard avec Ron en remorque, Harry avait confié cette information à Hermione avant le déjeuner pour qu'elle prévienne le métis qu'il risquait fort de périr noyé sous une nuée de parchemins au lyrisme dégoulinant. Sa conscience apaisée, il avait déposé Ron dans les cuisines, lui promettant que Blaise viendrait le rejoindre pour qu'il reste en place, et s'était éclipsé dans la Grande Salle, soulagé de ne plus subir le babillage incessant de son ami.

Dumbledore n'aurait vraiment pas pu le punir davantage pour avoir versé cette potion dans la nourriture du rouquin. Non seulement il devait supporter le comportement de ce dernier mais il ne voyait plus Severus qui passait chaque minute disponible enfermé dans son laboratoire !

Au final, Harry était à la fois très pressé que sonne la fin du cours pour courir dans les cachots et peut-être réussir à voir un peu son compagnon, et pas enthousiaste pour deux Mornilles à l'idée de rester seul dans l'appartement vidé de son compagnon, comme cela risquait fort de se produire.

Rien que le matin même, il s'était réveillé dans un lit froid que Severus avait visiblement déserté au moins une heure auparavant…

La sonnerie le tira de ses pensées moroses et il confia Ron à Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient. Il aperçut au milieu de la foule des étudiants la haute stature de son compagnon dans le couloir devant lui, en compagnie de Lucius qu'il raccompagnait visiblement à ses quartiers, et se pressa pour les rejoindre.

**********

Fin du cours d'histoire de la magie, Gryffondor de sixième année, même moment. 

Ginny sortait de la salle de classe, d'une humeur atroce. Rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. Son frère devenait tout d'abord de plus en plus étrange, avant de sauter sur un vile serpent pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de…

Elle s'arrêta subitement.

Voilà l'opportunité qu'elle attendait !!

Devant elle, à quelques pas à peine, marchait Severus Rogue, la plaie de son existence, devisant calmement avec Lucius Malfoy, autre nuisance.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil circulaire. La foule des élèves était dense, personne ne pourrait déterminer d'où le coup provenait.

Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle leva sa baguette, un sortilège sur le bout de la langue...

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Je sais, je suis en retard (encore, oui, oui...) mais il m'a fallu emmener mon chaton chez le vétérinaire pour sa castration la semaine dernière et ça m'a retournée pendant trois jours, durant lesquels il m'a été impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Cela dit, tout c'est très bien passé et il est de nouveau dans sa forme olympique de toujours, à courir et à bondir dans tous les sens!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Ginny visait avec soin, s'assurant de ne pas manquer sa cible par maladresse, exercice délicat lorsque l'on choisit d'agir au milieu d'une foule mouvante et oublieuse de vos desseins. Bien campée sur ses pieds, le maléfice qu'elle avait répété bien en tête, la baguette pointée pile entre les omoplates du maître des potions, elle prononça l'incantation le plus bas possible, ne voulant pas être entendue et prendre le risque qu'un abruti au grand cœur ne déniche le contre-sort dans quelque obscur opuscule de magie noire.

**********

Harry remontait héroïquement le flot d'élèves, cherchant pour la plupart à se diriger dans le sens contraire, lorsqu'il entrevit un éclair roux passer devant lui, slalomant à toute allure en direction de Severus. Un sentiment urgent de profonde angoisse le poussa à accélérer encore le pas, persuadé qu'un terrible événement se produirait s'il ne pouvait intervenir à temps.

Il vit Ginny s'arrêter à l'angle du couloir, au sein de la foule, se caler au sol comme il convenait en pleine bataille, et paniqua.

Severus était juste devant, derrière l'angle, il le savait pertinemment. Et cette sangsue levait sa baguette dans son dos !

Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que cette plaie allait encore tenter, il ne ferait pas de quartier cette fois. Son compagnon était un territoire interdit et il allait l'expliciter pour tous sans qu'aucune ambiguïté ne soit possible !

**********

Ginny, concentrée uniquement sur son professeur de potions, ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Aussi fut-elle affreusement surprise par un son sauvage, rauque et bas, qui la fit sursauter à l'instant où elle lançait le sortilège. Le mouvement involontaire de son bras, bien que minime, fut suffisant pour faire manquer son but à son maléfice qui passa entre Malfoy et Rogue, heurtant un mur qui explosa sous l'impact, ne causant heureusement aucune victime grave.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant que le feulement ne se transforme en dangereux grognement, bien trop proche d'elle pour sa tranquillité. Une douleur lancinante lui transperça le dos alors qu'elle tentait d'apercevoir son assaillant, se tournant à demi dans sa chute.

**********

Lucius faisait à son ami un rapport détaillé des bases qu'il avait préparées dans la journée selon les instructions précises que Severus lui avait laissées. Il regardait droit devant lui, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur un minuscule élève de première année qui s'était jeté dans ses jambes pour se sauver la seconde suivante en glapissant comme un animal effrayé.

Il surveillait du coin de l'œil les réactions du maître des potions à son énoncé lorsqu'un sortilège d'un très joli parme fusa à quelques centimètres de la tête brune, les faisant tous deux se retourner, baguette au poing, un bouclier solidement en place.

Lucius ne dut qu'à sa proverbiale maîtrise de ses nerfs de ne pas laisser pendre sa mâchoire sous la stupéfaction. Severus, à ses côtés, n'en menait pas plus large.

**********

Harry entendit Ginny murmurer un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas et son instinct prit immédiatement le dessus.

La rouquine essayait de blesser son compagnon !!

Il n'avait pas conscience de feuler comme une panthère en colère alors qu'il franchisait à toute vitesse les derniers mètres qui le séparait encore de la menace. Il la vit sursauter mais ne s'arrêta pas pour constater les dégâts que le sort vagabond avait pu causer.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il bondit.

**********

Severus avait réagi instantanément lorsque la lumière mauve avait frôlé sa tête. Il avait mis en place son bouclier en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde et s'était retourné en même temps que Lucius, ne prenant pas garde à l'explosion d'un pan de mur sous l'action du maléfice. Ce dont il fut ensuite le témoin le figea sur place.

Son chaton, si timoré et au tempérament si calme, venait de bondir, toutes griffes dehors sur Ginny Weasley.

Il remarqua très rapidement les changements survenus dans la physionomie du jeune Veela. Ses ongles s'étaient allongés pour mesurer environ une dizaine de centimètres et semblaient aussi durs que le marbre et effilés comme des lames de rasoirs. Les émeraudes pétillantes et un peu craintives avaient pris un éclat métallique et presque cruel, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la teinte inhospitalière d'un Avada Kedavra.

La fille Weasley s'écroula sur le sol, renversée par le Veela furieux et la foule des élèves qui regagnaient leurs salles communes ou la bibliothèque après le dernier cours de l'après-midi se fendit autour du couple bataillant. Même les enfants de moldus avaient eu amplement le temps, depuis la rentrée, de se renseigner sur les créatures magiques si fascinantes qui hantaient les corridors du château et tous restèrent à distance respectueuse d'un Harry furibond et déchaîné, sa magie pulsant méchamment autour de lui.

Il grondait et crachait comme un félin en colère, les doigts repliés en serres dangereuses, griffant sauvagement, cherchant à atteindre le visage de Ginny qui se protégeait de son mieux, les bras croisés devant sa tête. La jeune fille se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait mais les ongles acérés ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de lacérer sa chair. La rouquine protestait, déclarant avec force entre deux cris de douleur qu'elle faisait ça pour Harry, pour eux, pour qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, loin de Rogue qui ne faisait que les séparer injustement et œuvrer à leur malheur.

Ses mots, bien loin de calmer l'impétueuse créature ainsi qu'elle l'avait espéré, eurent l'effet non planifié de rendre Harry, si la chose est possible, encore plus irascible. Une sorte de son grave et éraillé sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il dégageait ses griffes des bras de sa victime. Il parvint à tromper sa garde, la giflant violemment, laissant sur son passage de longues traînées sanguinolentes. Son regard ardent, vissé sur Ginny, signifiait clairement à la rouquine de ravaler ses paroles avant qu'il ne s'énerve davantage alors qu'il s'acharnait sur elle, incapable de s'arrêter et n'en ayant par ailleurs nullement le désir. Elle ne menacerait plus jamais son compagnon…

Cette marque de profond mépris choqua Ginny plus encore que les coups qu'elle recevait et elle se tut, ahurie, incapable de se battre, la même rengaine tournant sans répit dans sa tête.

_Il me hait… Il me hait… Il me hait…_

Lucius, revenu de sa surprise, se glissa près de Severus et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille pour ne pas que les étudiants l'entendent. Il avait une réputation à maintenir après tout.

- Severus, tu devrais aller calmer ton mari. Vu son état, il n'écoutera que toi. Il n'entendra personne d'autre et nul n'est suffisamment fou pour se mettre sur son chemin. Mais reste prudent… Un Veela qui reprend ses caractéristiques primales est très dangereux, même pour sa famille.

La remarque de son ami tira Severus de sa transe.

Il serait en effet de bon ton d'empêcher le jeune homme de littéralement massacrer Miss Weasley. Il ne voulait pas que son chaton se sente coupable d'un meurtre une fois revenu à lui – un seul était bien suffisant à porter sur ses frêles épaules – mais il devait avouer que la transformation que le comportement du garçon avait subie était frappante et très intrigante…

**********

Hermione traînait comme elle pouvait Ron derrière elle pour regagner la Tour Gryffondor. Elle n'avait que peu de temps devant elle avant sa leçon de danse de la soirée, dans l'appartement des Malfoy, et ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Bien qu'étant au courant de la situation, Narcissa la morigénerait certainement, arguant qu'une jeune fille bien élevée était toujours à l'heure quelles que soient les circonstances. A l'exception des rendez-vous galants, bien sûr, auxquels il était opportun d'arriver avec un retard modéré mais convenable…

Elle peinait à tirer le grand roux dans la direction adéquate lorsqu'une violente commotion se fit entendre à l'autre extrémité du corridor qu'ils venaient de quitter. Prenant son rôle de préfète très au sérieux, la Gryffondor lâcha son ami et se rua en direction du bruit auquel un silence étrangement pesant avait succédé, entrecoupé par des cris qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre.

Elle déboula comme une furie au milieu de l'attroupement qui entourait les combattants, inquiète de voir le méli-mélo au sol et un pan de mur écroulé. Une trouée se forma spontanément entre elle et les silhouettes luttant sur la pierre lorsque son statut fut remarqué par les élèves les plus proches. Elle s'avança et stoppa, pétrifiée, à la vue d'un Harry giflant à la volée une Ginny Weasley couverte de sang, laissant de profondes entailles sur son visage.

Elle aperçut à la périphérie de son champ de vision une masse noire mouvante et releva lentement la tête, tétanisée, se faisant mentalement la réflexion que Ron n'avait décidément aucun sens de l'à-propos.

- Hermione ? Puisqu'elle a l'air de bien s'amuser avec Harry, tu crois que je peux demander à Ginny où est Blaise ??

**********

Ron avait hâte de revoir son petit Serpentard adoré. Harry lui avait promis qu'Hermione allait le conduire auprès de lui et qu'il pourrait lui délivrer son poème. Il espérait bien pouvoir le lui déclamer mais étrangement, Harry semblait croire que cela serait une mauvaise idée. Comme si son Blaisichou pouvait ne pas aimer ! Fi !

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Hermione partit tout à coup en courant dans la direction de laquelle ils venaient. Peut-être que Blaise arrivait derrière eux ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça !

Il s'élança à la suite de la préfète, un peu surpris de voir un rassemblement autour d'Harry et de Ginny. Sa sœur le regardait bizarrement depuis la veille et ne lui parlait plus du tout. Ron avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle voulait lui voler son cher Blaise. Mais si elle jouait avec Harry, alors tout allait bien !!

Peut-être accepterait-elle de l'aider avec Blaise dans ce cas ?

**********

Severus s'avançait assez nerveusement vers la forme ramassée et sauvage de son chaton. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie de s'approcher davantage mais il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser une élève être dépecée dans le couloir. Quelles que soient la légalité de cet acte et l'envie qu'il avait de le voir se réaliser, cela ferait désordre et demanderait le remplissage exhaustif et ennuyeux de piles entières de rapports administratifs divers.

La difficulté était qu'il ne savait guère comment prendre la créature fulminante et agressive qui se trouvait devant lui. Ajoutez à cela la présence absolument non requise d'une bonne partie de la population estudiantine de Poudlard, et vous aurez un maître des potions au visage figé pour dissimuler son incertitude. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas câliner son mari d'une voix veloutée et envoûtante devant autant de témoins !!

Il avait sa fierté !

Lucius, qui, Salazar soit loué, le connaissait parfaitement, avait entrepris de disperser les élèves, secouant Hermione de sa torpeur dans la foulée afin qu'elle lui prête main forte, sans quitter pour autant Ron du regard. Il ne fallait pas que le rouquin décide d'aller importuner sa sœur dans la circonstance présente. Non pas que quiconque en eut quelque chose à faire en cet instant, mais Harry pourrait percevoir cela comme une tentative weasleyenne de l'empêcher de perpétrer sa vengeance et les conséquences pourraient en être désastreuses.

La masse des élèves quittait au compte-goutte le corridor, frustrée de ne pouvoir profiter davantage du spectacle, mais absolument pas prête à remettre en cause une décision de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort reconnu, tandis que Severus poursuivait prudemment son approche. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de son chaton.

- Harry ?

**********

- Harry ?

La voix douce mais un peu incertaine de son compagnon déchira partiellement le voile brumeux qui s'était abattu sur l'esprit rationnel d'Harry et il se figea lentement, tournant la tête vers Severus, tentant vaillamment de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

- Harry, s'il te plait, lâche-la, demanda-t-il.

Un grondement sourd lui fit immédiatement changer son fusil d'épaule. Soumis à son compagnon ou non, le jeune Veela n'avait clairement pas le moins du monde l'intention de s'en laisser compter. La seule chance que le maître des potions avait de lui faire lâcher prise était de réveiller sa conscience.

- Elle mérite largement tout cela et plus encore, chaton, reprit-il d'une voix caressante. Tu as parfaitement le droit de vouloir te débarrasser définitivement d'elle et je ne t'en empêcherai pas, pas plus que quiconque… Mais si tu la tues, je sais que tu t'en voudras.

Cela sembla réveiller une étincelle de reconnaissance quelque part en Harry, son regard perdant quelque peu cette dureté métallique de mauvais augure.

- Je ne veux pas que tu passes des années rongé par le remord. Personne ne te fera de reproche évidemment puisque tu ne faisais que protéger ta famille, mais tu te sentiras coupable, cela ne fait pas le moindre doute. Tu n'es pas un assassin…

Ce furent certainement bien plus la voix de Severus, dans laquelle transperçait volontairement une légère inquiétude, alliée au regard pénétrant qu'il posait sur Harry qui firent revenir une lueur de bon sens dans son cerveau, plutôt que les mots eux-mêmes. Ayant noté que, lorsque le jeune homme recherchait du réconfort ou avait besoin de se calmer, ce dernier venait respirer dans son cou, Severus s'approcha encore un peu, espérant que son odeur serait perceptible pour le Veela et aiderait à l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il quitte la silhouette prostrée et immobile de Ginny Weasley. Son parfum particulier calma en effet son Veela mais pas de la façon escomptée.

Dès qu'Harry perçut l'arôme de son compagnon, sa colère disparut, remplacée par le besoin urgent et primitif de renforcer le lien mis à mal. Une fois de plus, il ne réfléchit pas et agit uniquement à l'instinct, se levant brusquement, Ginny totalement oubliée pour le moment. Il combla rapidement la faible distance le séparant de Severus et referma des doigts dangereusement griffus sur la robe noire de son mari, la déchirant par endroits. Harry tira fermement mais gentiment sur le tissu rêche, forçant Severus à se pencher légèrement et embrassa le maître des potions stupéfait.

Il aspira vivement la lèvre inférieure du professeur entre les siennes et, profitant du cri inarticulé de surprise de celui-ci, glissa sa langue dans la caverne accueillante qui abritait sa jumelle. Le baiser d'Harry fut aussi bref qu'étonnamment dominateur et laissa Severus sans souffle lorsque son chaton le rompit en grondant :

- Mien !

Sans desserrer les doigts, Harry se retourna dans la direction des cachots, tirant un Severus passablement tourneboulé derrière lui.

**********

Lucius haussa un sourcil amusé devant le regard hagard de son ami qui suivait machinalement son Veela. Il était rare qu'un mâle docile prenne ainsi le contrôle des événements et cela ne se produisait généralement que lorsque celui-ci sentait un fossé se creuser entre lui et son compagnon. Bien que les deux hommes aient commencé à se rapprocher, Lucius savait que tout n'était pas réglé et le problème Weasley n'avait fait que venir compliquer les choses en dérobant au maître des potions son si précieux temps auprès de son jeune époux.

_On ne risque pas de les revoir avant demain matin, au plus tôt…_

Quand le couple eut tourné l'angle du corridor, Lucius se recentra sur les difficultés présentes, empêchant le jeune Weasley de toucher sa sœur en premier lieu.

- Miss Granger ? Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité d'emmener Mr Weasley avec vous et de prévenir le directeur de tout ceci ? Je vais, pour ma part, accompagner Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie puisque je ne puis la laisser se vider de son sang dans un couloir... Après tout, l'ignominie de son comportement et l'ineptie de ses actions ne doivent nullement l'empêcher d'assister au meilleur de sa forme à l'interrogatoire des Aurors et au déshonneur d'un procès, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione considéra son futur beau-père avec l'air un peu effaré de l'étudiante subitement victime d'un blanc en pleine soutenance. Elle prit mécaniquement Ron par la main et se retira, laissant Ginny avec Lucius qui plaça promptement un sortilège de lévitation sur le corps tremblotant et partit à son tour, vers le fief de Madame Pomfrey, interpellant une jeune Poufsouffle de première année un peu sonnée, qui avait été la seule à recevoir un éclat de pierre en provenance du mur pulvérisé, afin qu'elle le suive.

**********

Bureau du directeur, quelques minutes plus tard.

Albus Dumbledore suçotait pensivement un bonbon au citron, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. L'irruption subite d'une Hermione échevelée et balbutiante, cramponnée à Ronald Weasley comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'avait quelque peu surpris. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour mettre dans un ordre cohérent les paroles décousues de la jeune Gryffondor, constamment interrompue par les questions redondantes d'un rouquin insistant qui ignorait totalement tout ce qui n'était pas Blaise Zabini.

Maintenant la grande question qui se posait était de savoir s'il prévenait directement le ministre ou bien s'il suivait la procédure et contactait le bureau des Aurors. L'idée même de cajoler Scrimgeour fit tanguer fort désagréablement son estomac et il opta pour les Aurors, ne serait-ce que pour préserver son appétit. Il espérait seulement ne pas tomber sur Sirius. Le comportement de l'ancien Maraudeur était tellement imprévisible parfois… Peut-être devrait-il attendre un peu avant d'appeler Arthur… Oui, oui, les Aurors en premier lieu.

Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard se leva avec quelques difficultés, son dos commençant à sérieusement envisager de déposer un piquet de grève contre le travail au-delà de 120 ans, et jeta une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre crépitant.

- Bureau des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie ! annonça-t-il clairement.

- Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ?? Harry a eu un problème ?? Il est blessé ?? Mais dites quelque chose, enfin !! s'énerva Sirius, voyant qu'il n'obtenait de réponse à aucune de ses questions.

- Harry va très bien, Sirius. Mais il s'est produit un incident qui nécessite la présence des Aurors dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pourriez-vous venir, je vous prie ?

- Je vais chercher Tonks et j'arrive !

L'animagus disparut brièvement de la cheminée avant de reparaître en tirant la jeune métamorphomage derrière lui. Il la poussa presque dans un fauteuil et attaqua immédiatement le vieux sorcier.

- Alors ?!? Allez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé à la fin ??

- Siri, tu… tenta Tonks, sans aucun succès.

- Asseyez-vous, Sirius, je vous en prie. Laissez à un vieil homme le temps d'en venir au fait de la manière qui lui convient… Un petit thé, peut-être ? Non ? Miss Tonks ? Non plus ? Ne laissez pas Sirius vous faire peur, si vous en voulez une tasse… Non, vraiment ? Bien, bien....

- Albus, venez en au fait, pour l'amour des Fondateurs !! s'exclama Sirius au bord de l'explosion.

- Si vous insistez à ce point, je serais bref… ronchonna le directeur en haussant les épaules. Il semblerait que Miss Weasley ait eu l'idée malvenue d'intervenir à nouveau dans la vie privée du jeune Harry, avec des conséquences… plus ennuyeuses que précédemment.

- QUOI ??????? Je m'en vais te la massacrer celle-là… ragea l'homme qui s'était déjà pratiquement éclipsé du bureau.

- Hééééé !!!! Pars pas sans moi !!

Tonks courut derrière son cousin alors qu'il descendait vivement les escaliers tournants. Dumbledore suivit plus posément et rattrapa sans peine les deux Aurors, qui attendaient de savoir où se diriger au bas des marches, et leur indiqua gentiment que la demoiselle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, où Lucius l'avait emmenée.

**********

Infirmerie de Poudlard.

Lucius ouvrit les doubles portes avec une grâce que peu auraient réussi à produire dans un mouvement si banal, et entra. Madame Pomfrey refaisait un lit, probablement après le départ d'un élève malade, lorsqu'elle vit l'aristocrate fouler le sol de son domaine, suivi par une forme indéterminée qui saignait sur son carrelage immaculé et une petite Poufsouffle terrorisée de se trouver en présence d'un Serpentard de si grande réputation.

- Lord Malfoy ? Que faites-vous donc là à salir mon infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle un brin fraîchement.

- Je vous amène une patiente, répondit simplement Lucius sans s'offusquer. Et une jeune fille qui a reçu un éclat de pierre.

La sévère infirmière avait toujours été un peu brusque et cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. A sa manière un peu frustre, elle prenait grand soin de tout être placé sous sa garde, indifférente à leurs allégeances, et était digne de confiance. Une denrée fort rare dans le monde de Lucius. Poppy considéra brièvement la jeune première année et lui donna une fiole de potion à prendre pour se débarrasser de la contusion, avant de la pousser dehors manu militari. Pendant ce temps, Lucius fit léviter Ginny Weasley vers le lit le plus proche et l'y déposa alors que la sorcière commençait déjà à s'activer, rassemblant potions et linge.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit l'infirmière en s'emparant de sa baguette pour lancer un sort de diagnostic.

- Miss Weasley a contrarié un Veela une fois de trop.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Madame Pomfrey, estomaquée, la baguette levée mais oubliée.

- Miss Weasley, ici présente, a lancé un sort, qui m'est inconnu, en direction de Severus. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune Harry se trouvait dans les parages et n'a pas pris avec humour cette tentative.

- Oh…

Bien que courroucée du culot inconscient de cette gosse et intérieurement ravie qu'elle ait été punie ainsi qu'il convenait par celui qu'elle avait offensé, Poppy fit sérieusement son travail, enduisant la jeune fille de potions diverses et agitant sa baguette en tout sens au dessus du corps prostré aux yeux bruns grands ouverts et fixes. Elle fronça les sourcils devant ce regard vide mais estima que la jeune fille était simplement choquée et qu'une potion ferait passer cet état en un tour de main.

- Miss Weasley, vous ne souffrez que de lacérations plus ou moins profondes, ce n'est pas très grave. Etant donné qu'elles n'ont pas été infligées magiquement, il vous faudra cependant vous armer de patience avant qu'elles ne se referment. Un sort de guérison serait inefficace contre des griffures de Veela. Il est possible que vous en gardiez des traces cela dit… les baumes régénératifs standards contre les coupures ne préviennent malheureusement pas la formation de cicatrices.

Stupéfaite par l'absence complète de réaction de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de conserver des marques sur le visage, Madame Pomfrey lui fit immédiatement avaler une potion calmante qui, bien qu'utilisée plus fréquemment pour apaiser les nerfs, servait également à sortir quelqu'un d'état de choc lorsqu'elle était fortement dosée. Elle laissa à la potion quelques secondes pour agir.

- Miss Weasley ? Miss Weasley ?? appela Poppy en lui tapotant le genou, dans l'espoir d'arracher une manifestation quelconque de la part de la rousse.

Mais rien à faire.

Madame Pomfrey se retournait vers Lucius pour obtenir des informations complémentaires sur les événements lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volée, claquant violemment contre les murs sous la poigne virulente de Sirius Black.

- Où est cette peste incarnée que je la trucide ?! rugit-il, furieux.

- Albus ? s'enquit calmement l'infirmière qui n'avait pas reculé d'un pas et maintenait sa position entre sa patiente et l'animagus enragé.

- Au vu des circonstances, j'ai bien évidemment convoqué les Aurors, Poppy. Il me semble que ce cher Sirius était de garde aujourd'hui.

- Alors qu'il observe la bienséance que ces lieux requièrent ! râla la formidable sorcière qui défendait son infirmerie comme une femelle dragon protège son nid.

- Elle a voulu séparer mon fils de son compagnon !!!! Ça aurait pu le tuer !!

- Je sais, Lord Black, je sais. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'un volume non agressif pour les tympans est souhaitable dans un lieu de repos et de soins tel que celui-ci. Nous devrions passer dans mon bureau. La demoiselle n'ira nulle part, il est fort probable qu'elle soit catatonique, ajouta-t-elle en sentant une forte envie de protester menacer de s'exprimer chez Sirius.

Lucius allait prendre congé lorsqu'il fut rappelé péremptoirement par le cousin de sa femme qui insista pour prendre sa déposition le plus tôt possible. Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de gracier l'humble bureau de Poppy de son auguste personne, malgré tout l'ennui qu'il en éprouvait.

- Rapport médical pour le procès je suppose ? demanda Pomfrey lorsque tous furent assis, un peu tassés dans la pièce de taille réduite.

- En effet. Harry l'a apparemment épargnée, mais cela n'empêchera pas le Magenmagot de l'envoyer à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, répondit Tonks.

- Il sera impossible de l'y envoyer au vu de son état actuel, déclara l'infirmière en hochant la tête. Physiquement, elle n'a pas grand-chose. Elle a perdu une quantité raisonnable de sang et c'est impressionnant, mais il ne s'agit que de coupures, profondes certes pour certaines, mais pas du tout incurables. Elles sont localisées sur le visage, les épaules, les bras, les avant-bras, le torse et le dos. Une application répétée de baume anti-coupures et il n'y paraîtra presque plus. Elle gardera sûrement les cicatrices cela dit. Il faudrait une potion différente, beaucoup plus rare, difficile à préparer et donc extrêmement chère, pour éventuellement réduire la scarification mais je ne suis pas persuadée que Severus la fournirait…

- Aucune chance, intervint Lucius d'un ton blasé.

- La famille Weasley n'est pas riche, je doute qu'elle puisse la commander à un Maître des Potions suffisamment qualifié pour la brasser et cette concoction ne fait pas partie du stock habituel des hôpitaux… musa Poppy. Quoi qu'il en soit, outre ses blessures, Miss Weasley me parait anormalement peu réactive. Elle devra consulter un spécialiste à Ste Mangouste avant toute incarcération. Je ne suis pas psychomage mais j'ai l'impression que le fait que le jeune Mr Potter l'ait attaquée l'a grandement perturbée psychologiquement. Elle ne semble pas avoir conscience de la réalité en ce moment. Il ne s'agit peut-être que d'un état de choc particulièrement intense mais, puisqu'elle ne répond pas au traitement, j'avoue avoir des doutes.

- Vous voulez dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne peux même pas l'emmener en détention au Ministère en attente de son jugement ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Non, c'est impossible. Il est impératif qu'elle soit examinée par un médicomage qualifié avant cela. J'ignore si son état est soignable, temporaire, définitif ou encore artistiquement simulé…

- J'ai beau voir le mal partout, débuta Lucius, je peux vous assurez que si elle simule, elle est une actrice de grande classe. Elle a cessé de se débattre contre Harry lorsqu'il l'a giflée. Elle s'est ensuite contentée d'encaisser sans plus protester.

- Un récit plus complet des événements serait bienvenu cher cousin… demanda Tonks en prenant sa plume, charmée pour ne pourvoir écrire que les mots qui seraient prononcés, à l'exclusion de tout autre, ce qui permettait d'empêcher toute falsification. Elle la plaça au dessus d'un parchemin et attendit que l'aristocrate se décide.

- Ma foi, s'il le faut dès à présent… J'ai passé l'après-midi dans le laboratoire de Severus pour préparer les bases qu'il m'avait indiqué…

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Sirius, le rôle d'interrogateur lui revenant puisque Tonks se chargeait de consigner l'entretien.

- Parce qu'Harry a fait boire hier à son ami Ronald Weasley un philtre d'amour dont il ne connaissait rien. La potion a été fabriquée par les jumeaux Weasley et devrait théoriquement durer quinze jours, ce qui pose les soucis d'organisation que vous imaginez certainement. J'ai proposé mon aide à un ami afin de l'avancer dans les tâches ingrates, ce qui m'a amené dans son laboratoire. J'ai donc attendu Severus à la fin de son dernier cours et l'ai invité à prendre le thé dans mes appartements pour le mettre au courant de mes préparatifs. Nous en discutions justement dans le couloir du troisième étage, au milieu des élèves qui quittaient leurs salles de cours, lorsqu'un sortilège mauve qui m'est totalement inconnu est passé entre nous. Le temps de nous retourner et Harry avait assailli Miss Weasley qui clamait haut et fort faire tout cela pour Harry et elle. Je crois que la goutte d'eau pour Harry a été lorsqu'elle a mentionné le fait que Severus œuvrait soi-disant à son malheur. Il l'a giflé à la volée et je crois que cela l'a marquée plus que tout le reste puisqu'elle n'a plus bougé.

- Et Harry s'est simplement arrêté ? s'étonna Sirius qui connaissait bien son fils et l'impétuosité légendaire des Veelas quand un individu s'approchait de trop près de leur famille, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

- Non, bien sûr. Severus a du le convaincre de ne pas tuer cette gourgandine. Il a fini par la lâcher pour se jeter sur Severus et il l'a entraîné dans les cachots. Enfin, je présume. J'avoue ne pas avoir pris le temps de vérifier la véracité de cette affirmation. J'ai ensuite dépêché Miss Granger, qui était arrivée au cours de l'affrontement, dans le bureau du directeur afin que celui-ci puisse prendre les mesures appropriées, et j'ai lévité Miss Weasley jusqu'ici pour qu'elle puisse assister à son procès dans les meilleures conditions. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

- Bien. Il faut que nous ayons une copie du dossier médical de Miss Weasley, que nous allons emmener à Ste Mangouste, après avoir parlé à Harry et à Rogue. La déposition d'Hermione peut attendre puisqu'elle n'a pas pu en voir davantage que Malfoy – laissons-la se reposer un peu – mais elle sera prise demain au plus tard, déclara Sirius.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, s'afféra Poppy, dupliquant les parchemins comportant les résultats des diagnostics effectués sur Ginny un peu auparavant.

- Je crains fort que vous ne puissiez voir Harry ou Severus aujourd'hui, se désola Lucius en dissimulant un sourire.

- Et pour quelle raison ? s'insurgea Tonks.

- Et bien, le lien a du être relativement stressé par la tentative avortée de Miss Weasley pour se débarrasser de Severus, reprit Lucius d'un ton docte. Je ne sais si vous en avez conscience, mais leur lien ne peut se permettre une telle tension, il est trop fragile. Leurs problèmes personnels ne sont probablement pas tous résolus et cela n'aide pas à la stabilité, surtout avec le temps que Severus a passé dans son laboratoire hier, à cause d'Harry et de son insouciance certes, mais tout de même. Croyez-moi, il est exceptionnel qu'un Veela soumis prenne ainsi les devants et saute pratiquement sur son compagnon, en public qui plus est. Ils seront très certainement fort occupés jusqu'à demain. Je pense que, d'ici là, le lien devrait être suffisamment apaisé pour qu'Harry laisse Severus sortir de son champ de vision. Je vous conseille de patienter si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à la place de Miss Weasley.

Sirius baissa la tête, embarrassé et cramoisi. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler, il s'agissait bien de la vie sexuelle de son fils. Évidemment, il serait ravi que tout aille pour le mieux sur ce plan entre lui et son compagnon, mais il ne tenait pas aux détails, Merlin merci !

Tonks mit un certain temps à comprendre ce dont Lucius parlait et rougit terriblement lorsqu'elle eut saisi, mal à l'aise sur ce sujet. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement portée sur le flirt ou toute autre activité du même domaine… Le seul homme qui lui avait plu, vraiment plu, était Rémus et il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses tentatives maladroites pour attirer son regard. Il avait même épousé Sirius dès la fin de la guerre ! De quoi déprimer et vous dégoûter des romances pour quelque temps !

- Je présume que vous reviendrez demain pour parler avec tout ce petit monde, mon cher ? demanda Albus.

- Bien entendu, marmonna l'animagus sans relever la tête. Poppy, la prisonnière est-elle transportable ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr.

- Très bien ! s'exclama le directeur, absolument pas perturbé par tout cela.

Harry était en bonne santé, en train d'améliorer Merlin seul sait comment sa relation avec Severus, tout allait bien !

Enfin presque…

Albus prit un bonbon dans sa poche et le glissa discrètement dans sa bouche, sans que Poppy ne le remarque puisqu'elle avait quitté le bureau pour préparer sa patiente.

Heureusement !

Elle le rendait fou avec ses sermons sur l'obésité et le diabète. Comme s'il était concerné !

- Je vais aller prévenir Arthur de la situation, déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser de l'infirmerie.

- Ben ça s'arrange pas… souffla Sirius d'un ton résigné.

- En effet, confirma Lucius. Je préviendrai Miss Granger qu'elle doit s'attendre à votre visite demain.

- Et en quel honneur ? s'enquit froidement Sirius. Il savait parfaitement qu'Hermione était l'une des meilleurs amis d'Harry et qu'elle professait envers la famille Malfoy une méfiance bien naturelle. La raison pour laquelle Lucius s'estimait suffisamment proche pour prévenir la jeune fille restait obscure à ses yeux.

- Mais parce qu'elle doit être en ce moment même dans les appartements que ma famille occupe, en pleine leçon de danse.

Considérant brièvement l'air de strangulot noyé qu'arborait le cousin de sa compagne, il décida d'expliciter.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous ignorez le fait qu'elle va épouser mon fils ? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas encore annoncé les fiançailles…

Avec un petit geste négligent de la main, Lucius découragea toute question et quitta les lieux. Sirius se promit de sérieusement cuisiner Harry le lendemain. Pourquoi ne le tenait-il donc pas au courant ? La manie qu'avaient les gens de toujours tout garder pour eux, vraiment… Soupirant, Sirius alla prendre livraison de sa prisonnière dans la pièce contiguë et envoya Tonks faire le rapport au Ministère tandis qu'il se rendait à Ste Mangouste.

**********

Appartements provisoires de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa était assise dans un fauteuil, le dos raide, les yeux étrécis. Elle n'appréciait nullement que la jeune Gryffondor ait autant de retard. Par égard pour les circonstances, elle eut été prête à laisser passer cinq à dix minutes de délai. Elle reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas toujours simple de gérer un individu envoûté par un philtre d'amour et pouvait comprendre qu'Hermione éprouve des difficultés à se faire convenablement obéir.

Mais là ! Elle dépassait les bornes !

Il y avait pratiquement vingt minutes que Narcissa l'attendait, le professeur de danse papotant gentiment à ses côtés, bien qu'elle ne l'écouta point. Draco, installé à la table du salon, buvait une tasse de thé en faisant ses devoirs et tentait de son mieux de ne pas se tortiller sous l'énervement, puisqu'il n'était pas seul avec sa mère, mais une vague inquiétude montait doucement dans son esprit. Hermione Granger n'était jamais en retard à aucun cours, aussi barbant soit-il. Il avait forcément dû se passer quelque chose pour la retarder à ce point et, connaissant l'Infernal Trio des Gryffondors, cela ne devait pas être inoffensif.

Lorsque Hermione poussa la porte, ce fut immédiatement après avoir frappé, sans laisser le temps à Narcissa de l'autoriser à entrer. La tornade bouclée à la chevelure hirsute et hors d'haleine qui soufflait comme un phoque après un marathon s'introduisant ainsi sans cérémonie dans son salon fit exploser Narcissa.

- Un peu de tenue, Miss Granger, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton royal. On n'entre pas chez les gens en coup de vent, sans même avoir la courtoisie d'y être préalablement invité. D'autant plus lorsque l'on est porteur d'un retard inqualifiable !

- Ec… Ii… Ahh…

- Articulez donc au lieu de brasser de l'air comme un soufflet de forge ! Veuillez excuser, Mr Khatak, le manque de savoir-vivre de cette demoiselle.

Fidèle à la tradition malfoyenne, Narcissa se confondait poliment en excuses parfaitement convenues et absolument fallacieuses pour le compte d'Hermione devant le petit sorcier chauve et rondouillard, choqué de l'apparition soudaine de son élève dans un état pitoyable. Un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais pour lui-même et seulement avec dédain lorsqu'il se devait de le faire pour un tiers. Étrangement personne ne semblait jamais s'en apercevoir.

_Elle a tout intérêt à avoir un motif des plus incontestables… Je déteste m'excuser !_

La Gryffondor parvint à reprendre sa respiration et, encore toute rouge d'avoir couru, s'expliqua d'une voix entrecoupée :

- Je suis profondément désolée de vous avoir fait patienter mais il n'était vraiment pas de mon ressort de me présenter plus tôt. Ginny a attaqué le professeur Rogue dans le couloir. Harry était là et il a assailli Ginny. J'ai dû aller prévenir le directeur et ramener Ron dans la Tour Gryffondor, pendant que Lord Malfoy emmenait Ginny à l'infirmerie, avant de pouvoir venir.

Elle était parvenue à se rappeler de n'appeler Lucius que par son titre en présence d'un étranger à la famille et n'en était pas peu fière. Cette règle comportait une liste d'exceptions longue comme le bras et elle s'emmêlait toujours avec les subtiles distinctions que les Malfoy voyaient en chaque individu. Elle trouvait particulièrement complexe de ne pas faire l'amalgame entre un parfait étranger, un étranger respectable et une vague connaissance… Pour elle, il n'y avait pas lieu de changer sa façon de s'exprimer pour si peu.

Réussir à observer une infime variation du code de conduite en ces circonstances lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas si inepte qu'elle ne le craignait à l'application de tout ce décorum, et qu'elle ne perdait pas son temps. Entre la violente réaction d'Harry aux bêtises criminelles de Ginny et l'absence totale d'intérêt que Ron avait porté à tout cela, il était miraculeux qu'elle ait encore pu connecter deux neurones dans un but autre que répéter en boucle dans sa tête 'Oh mon dieu !!'. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de la façon dont le rouquin prendrait les choses lorsque l'action du philtre qui obnubilait son cerveau se serait dissipée. Il s'était toujours montré très protecteur envers sa petite sœur et n'appréciait guère la relation qu'entretenait Harry avec leur professeur de potions.

L'exclamation parfaitement maîtrisée de sa future belle-mère la sortit de ses réflexions.

- Salazar tout puissant ! blanchit Narcissa. _Voilà ce qui s'appelle effectivement un cas de force majeure. Et moi qui m'emportais sottement ! Elle pourrait être blessée… Et Severus ? Merlin !!_ Prenez donc une tasse de thé, ma chère, ordonna-t-elle en poussant la jeune femme vers la table de laquelle Draco la regardait les yeux inquiets. Mr Kathar, je crains qu'il ne faille reporter. Miss Granger n'est visiblement pas en état de profiter de sa leçon et le professeur Rogue est un ami de la famille, aussi comprendrez-vous que…

- Mais bien entendu, chère Madame, répondit obséquieusement le professeur de danse en présentant ses respects d'une courbette profonde et alambiquée qu'il avait sans doute moins de mal à exécuter quelques années auparavant, lorsque sa taille ne s'était pas encore étoffée. Je reviendrais demain. Nous pourrons faire une séance un peu plus longue afin que la jeune demoiselle ne perde pas le bénéfice de son apprentissage.

- A votre guise, acquiesça la blonde en poussant élégamment son visiteur vers la sortie.

Elle revient dans le salon aussi vite que le code de conduite des Malfoy le lui permettait – soit en marchant à longues enjambées pressées – et vint se placer juste à côté d'Hermione. Elle fit rapidement courir ses mains sur le visage, le cou et les bras de la jeune femme qui la considérait, stupéfiée, bouche bée.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Une crise de rage d'un Veela est très dangereuse, même pour les simples spectateurs, murmura Narcissa en continuant son investigation. Ils ont tendance à n'attaquer que physiquement mais parfois ils émettent une vague de magie incontrôlée qui peut être vraiment désastreuse…

- N… non. Je vais bien, bafouilla Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais pris Narcissa Malfoy pour une femme maternelle, malgré le fait qu'elle avait été témoin de sa vie familiale ces derniers jours, et cet élan spontané la surprit énormément.

- Je me dois de vous présenter mes regrets sincères quant à la manière dont je vous ai accueillie, poursuivit Narcissa, un peu gênée. Loin de moi était l'idée qu'un tel événement ait pu se produire… Je sais que vous ne goûtez guère la danse et m'étais imaginée…

- Non, vraiment ! s'exclama Hermione, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme. Certes, je n'apprécie pas tellement la danse mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'arriverais en retard. Même la divination n'a pas réussi à me faire oublier la ponctualité.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre ces torrents de touchantes excuses mais, comment va mon parrain ? coupa Draco, toujours inquiet, bien que plus calme. Il avait remarqué au premier coup d'œil qu'Hermione n'avait rien mais il ne pouvait en dire autant de Severus.

- Oh ! Très bien, je crois, lui rétorqua Hermione. Il n'avait rien lorsque Harry l'a entraîné…

- Prenez donc une brioche, Miss Granger, déclara Narcissa, détournant efficacement la conversation. Reprendras-tu du thé, Draco ? Tippy !! Encore une théière, merci.

Il ne manquerait plus que l'action brusque d'un Veela docile ne donne des idées à Draco, qui n'avait déjà pas les mêmes scrupules… Il ne serait pas des plus opportun qu'elle ait à stupéfixier son enfant pour l'empêcher d'aller plus vite que la musique… Heureusement, son fils et la préfète s'étaient rapidement plongés dans un âpre débat sur l'intérêt respectif que pouvaient avoir les cuillers de bois ou d'argent dans la confection des potions instables et volatiles. Sûrement Draco faisait-il son devoir de potions.

Narcissa les laissa à leur joute verbale et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, reprenant la tasse de thé qu'elle avait oubliée un bon quart d'heure auparavant dans son agitation de ne pas voir Hermione arriver. Elle lança un sort de réchauffement sur le breuvage froid et se cala confortablement, bien qu'élégamment, contre le dossier, regardant les deux jeunes gens interagir.

**********

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Bien que la situation ne le désespère nullement, le directeur devait admettre qu'il n'était jamais agréable d'avoir à expulser un élève et encore moins de devoir prévenir la famille… L'ignominie du crime commis lui simplifiait cependant énormément la tâche. Il ne s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, que d'une tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Survivant, ce que le monde sorcier prendrait certainement avec fort peu de sympathie malgré l'article diffamatoire de Rita Skeeter. La plupart des sorciers savaient ce qu'était un Veela, après tout, et ne prenaient pas à légère les lois qui se rapportaient à cette espèce. Prenant une grande inspiration, il lança de nouveau une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, demandant le Terrier cette fois, espérant qu'Arthur était rentré. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter Molly.

Les dieux étant contre lui, ce fut cette dernière qui lui répondit.

- Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'accorte femme en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Il n'était nul besoin de la voir en personne dans son bureau pour noter sa petite mine et son air malheureux.

- Bonsoir, Molly. Arthur est-il là ?

- Non, dit-elle avec un regard douloureux. Il reste travailler tard ces temps-ci…

- Et bien, je présume que je vais appeler le Ministère dans ce cas.

- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? s'inquiéta Molly. Allez-vous me le dire ? L'un de mes enfants a eu un accident ??

- Pas exactement… Le mieux serait peut-être que vous appeliez Arthur à son bureau et que vous veniez ensuite tous deux à Poudlard. De cette façon, je pourrais vous expliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple Weasley apparaissait dans un déluge de flammes vertes. Ils semblaient être aussi fatigués et affligés l'un que l'autre alors qu'ils prenaient place dans les fauteuils que Dumbledore leur indiqua et acceptaient une tasse de thé.

- Bien, je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. En premier lieu, – et ce n'est pas une catastrophe, je tiens à le préciser – je me dois de vous dire que votre fils Ronald est sous le joug d'un philtre d'amour qui l'a infatué de Blaise Zabini. Toutes les précautions ont été prises pour qu'il ne se produise aucun incident, toutefois je préfère vous le signaler puisque votre présence est requise pour une toute autre affaire, bien plus grave.

- Plus grave que mon fils amoureux d'_**un**_ Serpentard ??? s'exclama Molly d'une voix affreusement aiguë. Mais qu'est-il encore arrivé dans cette école ?? Aucune sécurité… grommela-t-elle sourdement sous le regard froid d'Arthur.

Il était très net que son mari ne lui avait pas pardonné ses paroles légères, prononcées quelques jours auparavant, et qu'il ne considérait plus sa femme de la même manière. Il était tout aussi visible qu'elle le vivait très mal et se donnait bien de la peine pour les lui faire oublier, ce qui lui conférait un air épuisé.

- Oui, bien plus grave, Molly, j'en ai peur, déclara Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez cette femme au demeurant fort sympathique, c'était son étroitesse d'esprit sur certains points. Non pas qu'il se préoccupe encore de folles aventures et de romances passionnées à son âge vénérable, mais il avait entretenu bien des relations, très variées, lors de sa jeunesse, et ne répugnait pas alors à passer quelques nuits, par ailleurs mémorables, avec des membres de son propre sexe. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les sorcières mais avait eu, parfois, envie d'expérimenter un peu, et ne s'en était jamais plaint.

- Votre fille Ginny a, ce soir, attaqué l'un de ses enseignants, le professeur Rogue pour me montrer exact, commença très sérieusement Albus. Elle l'a attaqué, par derrière, à l'aide d'un sort que personne ne semble connaître. Harry était suffisamment proche pour intervenir et ne s'en est pas privé. Severus aurait apparemment réussi à l'empêcher de la tuer. Les Aurors ont été prévenus et Ginny emmenée à Ste Mangouste en état de catatonie. Elle fera, bien sûr, face à un procès pour avoir tenté de séparer un couple Veela, bien que l'on ignore encore ce que ce sort devait provoquer. Peut-être Harry pourra-t-il nous en dire davantage lorsqu'il sera disponible. Quel que soit le verdict du Magenmagot, elle sera expulsée de Poudlard. Qu'elle puisse ou non conserver sa baguette dépendra du tribunal.

- Merlin, souffla Arthur. Comment vont Harry et Severus ?

- Et c'est la première chose qui te vienne à l'esprit, avant même ton enfant ? s'écria Molly, aussi abasourdie que furieuse.

- Molly, elle a tenté de lancer un maléfice sur le compagnon d'un Veela juste sous son nez !! Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive ! Bien évidemment, je me préoccupe d'elle mais là, elle a largement dépassé les bornes. Elle aurait pu tuer Harry avec ses simagrées !

- Elle risque de passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban !!

- Oui, et c'est ce qu'elle mérite. Je lui procurerai un avocat mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour lui permettre de se défiler ni pour lui payer les frais de justice. Je l'avais prévenue de ne pas poursuivre son manège. Il est temps qu'elle affronte les conséquences de ses actes.

- C'est encore une enfant ! protesta Molly, tentant le tout pour le tout en voyant son mari buté sur sa position. Si jamais elle sort, elle aura des dettes, et même pas de diplôme !

- C'est un crime d'adulte que de délibérément risquer la vie de quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tuer Harry, ou Severus, et cela ne l'a pas arrêtée. Quant aux dettes, et bien, elle fera comme tout le monde ! Elle travaillera, même si elle n'est pas grassement rémunérée et s'en chargera seule. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir de faim, évidemment, mais je ne payerai pas pour qu'elle ressorte de prison sans rien avoir appris, si ce jour arrive. Albus, pourrez-vous transmettre toutes mes excuses à Harry lorsque vous le verrez ? Assurez-le de mes meilleurs sentiments, je vous prie. Il faut que je prépare la défense de ma fille bien que je sois persuadé de son incarcération. Sauriez-vous par hasard quand nous pourrions aller la voir ?

- Bien sûr, mon cher, je parlerai à Harry. Son audition par les Aurors doit avoir lieu demain. Vous êtes le bienvenu si vous souhaitez y assister, je pense qu'Harry apprécierait votre présence, Arthur. Cette affaire vous concerne après tout. Je vous avoue que j'ignore s'il sera possible de rendre visite à votre fille ou si elle manifestera une quelconque reconnaissance… Elle ne parlait ni ne réagissait cette après-midi lorsque je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie. Peut-être cela n'est-il que temporaire mais Poppy ne semblait guère optimiste…

Molly parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais un regard intense du calme sorcier roux la fit apparemment changer d'avis. Elle ravala ses paroles et baissa les yeux. Il ne faisait pas bon contrarier son mari depuis quelques jours et elle préféra faire profil bas.

- Bien. Je verrais si je peux venir demain. Je ne pense pas qu'on me fasse des difficultés au Ministère au vu de la situation… Si Harry semble ne pas vouloir que je vienne, prévenez-moi, je comprendrai… Ou si les Aurors s'y opposent…

- Aucun risque de ce côté, mon cher, sourit Dumbledore. Sirius était de garde ce soir et est donc chargé du dossier. C'est lui qui a emmené Ginny à Ste Mangouste. Il ne sera pas contre votre venue.

- Merci, Albus… Je vous tiens au courant.

Les Weasley prirent brièvement congé et s'en retournèrent chez eux, alors que Dumbledore restait dans son bureau à caresser son phénix d'une main pensive. Les réactions de Molly le laissait parfois tout simplement pantois.

**********

Appartements de Severus Rogue.

Severus n'avait pas le temps de respirer, ni même de penser.

Le trajet jusqu'aux cachots n'avait jamais été si rapide, de mémoire de château. A peine le tableau s'était-il refermé derrière eux qu'Harry avait assailli sa bouche de nouveau, le privant d'oxygène et provoquant un tel déferlement d'émotions à travers le lien qu'il fit s'effondrer les barrières occlumentiques de Severus, déjà secouées par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir. Il avait résisté à des situations bien plus pénibles et dangereuses mais, pour une fois, il avait été pris par surprise et sa concentration s'en était ressentie.

Le maître des potions se retrouva noyé sous un torrent de passion ardente qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il ressentait pour la première fois l'intensité du lien, la vivacité des émotions de son jeune époux, et comprit pleinement le sens des paroles de Lucius. Il ne pourrait en effet jamais rien refuser à ce petit diablotin, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Cette facette assurée et presque dominatrice qu'il découvrait lui plaisait énormément et il espérait pouvoir parvenir à la faire apparaître plus souvent à l'avenir. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait fait surface qu'au vu des circonstances très particulières de la journée mais peut-être le Veela serait-il à même de trouver un équilibre entre l'adorable créature pusillanime qu'il était au quotidien et ce félin sauvage et exigeant.

Il n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir atterri sur le lit, pieds nus, Harry allongé sur lui, ondulant souplement comme un chat, mais il sentait bel et bien les courants d'air sur ses orteils, la soie sous lui et les muscles fins et toniques de son mari sur lui. Il ne faisait plus la distinction entre son désir et celui qui émanait par vague du jeune Veela lascif qui le chevauchait. Il avait cessé, depuis longtemps, de considérer l'oxygène comme une denrée indispensable à sa survie. La langue mutine et joueuse qui titillait la sienne avait perdu cette hésitation timide qui la caractérisait encore la veille et explorait tout saoul, glissant langoureusement le long de son palais.

Harry ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire où il se serait enfui et caché dans la salle de bain pendant un mois. Avec tout son sang-froid présent, il n'aurait pas même pu envisager de se tortiller d'une manière aussi dévergondée, sur son compagnon qui plus est ! Seul au lit, à prendre en main un léger problème matinal, pourquoi pas, à la rigueur… Mais là ! Devant quelqu'un !!

Son cerveau était, Merlin soit loué, au chômage technique tandis que son corps prenait les commandes et faisait ce qu'il réclamait à cors et à cris depuis son mariage et l'établissement du lien. La sensation des muscles durs et puissants de son compagnon sous lui l'excitait terriblement tout en lui donnait vaguement l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait normal, mais il n'y prêta guère attention alors qu'il pouvait savourer le goût de son amant.

Des petits doigts, dont les griffes acérées avaient disparu, vinrent attaquer la tâche monumentale qui consistait à déboutonner les myriades de petits boutons qui maintenaient fermés les pans de la lourde robe que Severus portait pour enseigner – pour la dernière fois, au vu des lacérations que son chaton y avait pratiqué. Les mains de Severus, jusqu'ici sagement posées au creux des reins d'Harry, entreprirent de se mouvoir à leur tour et se frayèrent rapidement un chemin par delà la barrière de la robe d'uniforme, qui fut promptement ouverte, bientôt rejointe par la chemise, laissant uniquement la cravate nouée autour du cou du Veela. Il caressa doucement la colonne vertébrale de son chaton, détaillant minutieusement chaque vertèbre du bout de ses doigts experts, le faisant trembler et rendant son entreprise de déshabillage d'autant plus complexe.

Lorsque suffisamment de boutons minuscules furent retirés de leurs boutonnières et que la chemise blanche se vit desserrée au col, Harry délaissa presque à regret les lèvres de Severus pour attaquer sauvagement sa gorge, laissant de jolies marques rosées dans son sillage. La vision brève du visage du jeune homme fit frissonner le maître des potions. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur fixité métallique pour retrouver leur douceur coutumière. Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir et le désir, les rendant plus sombres. Ses lèvres avaient enflées sous l'intensité des leurs baisers et lui semblaient atrocement délectables alors qu'elles venaient déguster la peau tendre de l'angle de sa mâchoire avant de poursuivre leur chemin plus bas.

Tandis que les mains du Veela tentaient de continuer à le dévêtir avec de plus en plus de difficulté, Severus eut pitié de son chaton et murmura un sort qui défit l'intégralité des boutons de la pièce, chemises et pantalons inclus. Il en profita pour glisser ses longs doigts agiles sous l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, cajolant les petites fossettes qui surplombaient ses fesses, faisant miauler le garçon concentré sur la création d'un magnifique suçon juste à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Severus était persuadé qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de le dissimuler le lendemain mais, étonnamment, s'en moquait royalement.

Harry se recula une demi-seconde pour observer son chef d'œuvre et, avec un léger rictus, saisit cette occasion pour ouvrir les vêtements de Severus, qui formaient une barrière bien trop encombrante entre lui et le corps de son compagnon. Il sembla considérer brièvement un petit mamelon rose pâle d'un air presque méditatif avant se pencher sur lui et de l'aspirer soudainement entre ses lèvres, le mordillant délicatement. Severus ne put retenir un grognement rauque et plaqua le bas-ventre d'Harry contre lui de ses mains qui virent entourer fermement les globes ronds des fesses du Veela. Harry geignit doucement et ondula des hanches, accentuant la friction. Ses doigts trouvèrent à tâtons un autre mamelon et il le malmena gentiment alors que Severus, pour se venger, repoussait les couches de tissu superflues qui entravaient son exploration.

Son action sembla intéresser Harry qui cessa son délicieux traitement pour se lever et se débarrasser promptement de ses atours défaits, aidant de même Severus avec son pantalon et son boxer, le maître des potions étant parvenu à s'extraire seul de sa chemise et de son encombrante robe noire. Le Veela ne reprit pas exactement sa position d'origine mais parut scruter intensément son compagnon avant de venir s'installer sur ses cuisses. Il donna un petit coup de langue expérimental sur l'extrémité de la verge fièrement dressée de Severus et fut récompensé par un cri parfaitement involontaire et par la présence soudaine de deux mains qui s'emberlificotèrent immédiatement dans ses mèches brunes, le maintenant dans cette position. Estimant avoir fait quelque chose de bien, il décida qu'il pouvait continuer et referma doucement les lèvres autour du gland sensible, le caressant timidement du bout de la langue.

Les mains de Severus se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et le Veela en fut ravi, son instinct apaisé par le contentement de son compagnon. Il enroula ses doigts autour de la base du pénis de son amant et commença de petits va-et-vient. Il se souvenait vaguement que Severus avait fait à peu près la même chose sur lui la veille, et tenta de copier au mieux ses souvenirs, insistant sur les zones qui faisaient réagir le sévère professeur. Il n'arrivait pas à synchroniser sa main avec sa bouche et n'utilisait pas assez sa langue au goût de Severus mais celui-ci n'en appréciait pas moins la faveur, sachant que son chaton ne pourrait que s'améliorer avec la pratique.

Severus se rendait compte qu'il aimait beaucoup cette situation. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait goûté un mariage avec une quelconque putain de l'Allée des Embrumes dont les compétences au lit ne faisait aucun doute. Il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement exaltant dans le fait d'initier Harry aux plaisirs de la chair.

Surtout s'il continuait à passer la langue _là_…

_Mmmrrouuuuuhhhhhhh…_

Toute pensée ne serait-ce que vaguement cohérente quitta bientôt l'esprit du professeur de potions alors qu'il se faisait violence pour empêcher Harry de poursuivre. Il ne voulait pas jouir de cette manière. Pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il ne se serait enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le petit corps délicat de son Veela. Il démêla ses doigts de la chevelure brune et attira le jeune homme surpris jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassant profondément, possessivement. Ses mains quittèrent bientôt la nuque de son chaton pour glisser langoureusement le long de ses flancs jusqu'à son postérieur. Il empoigna tendrement les fesses rebondies et les massa lentement, les écartant et passant l'un ou l'autre de ses index le long de l'intimité du garçon qui tremblait, couinant, entre ses bras.

Severus renversa leur position pour pouvoir préparer Harry convenablement et sans lui faire mal. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit le lubrifiant spécial qu'il avait brassé pour leur nuit de noces. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois du jeune homme et il avait cours le lendemain. Il serait malvenu qu'il se tortille sans discontinuer sur son siège au vu et au su de tous. Il s'enduisit minutieusement les doigts de la substance visqueuse et glissa bien vite l'un d'eux dans la moiteur intime et exposée de son mari, s'attirant un feulement sensuel de plaisir. Il remua doucement jusqu'à trouver la légère protubérance qui enverrait Harry dans les étoiles et sut qu'il l'avait localisée lorsque ce dernier poussa un cri étranglé. Le pénétrant d'un deuxième doigt, il amorça de petits mouvements de ciseaux qui lui permirent rapidement d'achever sa préparation par l'ajout de son annulaire.

Contrairement à leur première fois, Harry s'était immédiatement perdu dans la caresse, écartant davantage les jambes, venant s'empaler rythmiquement sur les longs doigts, gémissant sans fausse honte. Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et passa rapidement sa main lubrifiée sur son sexe avant de pénétrer lentement son chaton. Le visage d'Harry se crispa un moment, puis se relâcha, et ses jambes aux longs muscles déliés vinrent se refermer autour des hanches de Severus qui émit un long sifflement alors qu'il glissait dans l'étroit fourreau, heurtant la prostate du Veela dans l'opération.

Le maître des potions établit bientôt un rythme puissant et moyennement rapide, espérant prolonger l'instant, maltraitant de manière répétée la glande ronde et sensible de son mari, grondant de délice dans la chaleur veloutée de l'intimité d'Harry et flattant de la main son érection en grande demande d'attention. Il tenta de maintenir sa cadence le plus longtemps possible mais les cris du garçon, alliés à ses erratiques mouvements de bassin, les hanches fines se portant à sa rencontre à chaque coup de reins, lui faisaient perdre contenance. Ses va-et-vient se firent frénétiques et désordonnés, de plus en plus rapides, alors qu'Harry avait définitivement renoncé à ne pas hurler son plaisir. Le Gryffondor sentit bientôt un orgasme monter et brûler ses veines, se concentrer dans son ventre, avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour, ses muscles se contractant spasmodiquement autour de la hampe de Severus qui ne put y résister. Il éjacula violemment quelques secondes après Harry et retomba sur lui, épuisé.

Il aurait faim bientôt, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de s'en préoccuper en cet instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait était profiter de son chaton alangui, blotti contre lui dans un lit douillet, malgré l'heure inappropriée. Il leur ferait porter un plateau plus tard, quand Harry aurait suffisamment récupéré. Le pauvre chéri était complètement exténué…

Harry sentit Severus s'affaler sur son torse, mais ne protesta pas contre le poids, ravi d'être bien au chaud et protégé par le corps puissant de son mari. Il perçut quelques secondes plus tard le chatouillis d'un sortilège de nettoyage lancé sur son ventre et Severus dégagea les couvertures avant de le glisser entre les draps, s'installant à ses côtés, rabattant les couettes moelleuses sur leurs deux corps.

Le lien apaisé chantonnait dans son esprit et Harry se laissa aller au repos, se nichant tout contre son compagnon, le nez dans son cou.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde!

Je sais, ce chapitre arrive très en retard mais la faute va à Kimmy Lyn et ses défis tordus!! Il m'a fallu plus de deux semaines pour le boucler donc forcément, il a complètement perturbé mon planning!

Bon d'accord, ma vie personnelle est aussi entrée en ligne de compte, je l'avoue! Je ressemble toujours à une serpillère plus ou moins bien essorée quand je dois passer un entretien... ce qui comprend la semaine précédent le jour J et les deux ou trois jours qui suivent, le temps que je récupère... alors pour écrire...

* * *

Petit mot pour **Mangli** : j'ai commencé à corriger, tu auras les deux chapitres demain soir au plus tard. Je sais, j'avais dit ce week-end mais je me suis ramassée une migraine atroce hier soir, impossible de rien faire à part me bourrer de cachets et prier pour que ça passe depuis le fond de mon lit!

* * *

Avant que je n'oublie… Un gros bisou à **soop'** pour la 600ème review !

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Appartements de Severus Rogue, dans la soirée.

Harry ouvrit lentement un œil, tentant de comprendre comment il avait pu passer d'un corridor bondé à une pièce obscure. Tandis que son cerveau se remettait lentement en marche, il analysa calmement son entourage.

La douceur fraîche et glissante de la soie sur sa peau.

Un souffle léger sur sa nuque.

Un corps chaud et confortable dans son dos.

Un bras possessif glissé autour de sa taille.

_Severus._

Avec l'identification de son compagnon, les événements récents lui revinrent en mémoire et, bien qu'il ne passa pas une seconde à se morfondre sur Ginny qu'il tenait nettement pour quantité négligeable dans cette affaire, il se sentit affreusement coupable d'avoir sauté ainsi, sans aucune cérémonie, sur Severus. Il était mortifié de ne pas lui avoir seulement demandé son avis avant d'user de lui comme il lui plaisait.

Stupéfait, paniqué et contrit, il s'assit brusquement dans le lit et se serait sûrement enfui si un bras ferme ne s'était pas enroulé d'autorité autour de sa taille.

**********

Severus fut soudainement éveillé par un mouvement imprévu de son chaton, allié à une déferlante de culpabilité ahurie et affolée qui noya son pauvre esprit brumeux et dépourvu de ses coutumières barrières occlumentiques sous ses flots impétueux. Il n'eut que le temps de raffermir sa prise sur le petit Veela élusif, l'empêchant ainsi de disparaître Merlin sait où.

Bloquant la fuite du garçon, Severus se redressa et nicha son visage au creux de sa nuque.

- Où cours-tu, chaton ? susurra-t-il à même sa peau, sentant Harry frissonner au contact doux de son souffle dans son cou.

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'empara gentiment d'un appétissant lobe d'oreille à portée de ses lèvres et l'aspira, le mordillant légèrement puis apaisant l'irritation d'un discret coup de langue. Le jappement surpris qu'il sollicita lui plut et il décida de poursuivre quelques instants avant de s'arrêter pour s'enquérir plus sérieusement des sentiments contradictoires qui agitaient son Veela.

- Pourrait-on savoir ce qui provoque cet accès d'angoisse ? murmura-t-il à son oreille, ses lèvres en caressant les circonvolutions.

- Je… je… j'ai… couina pathétiquement le Veela qui ne tentait plus vraiment de lui échapper, son corps fondant lentement contre Severus.

Le sentiment d'affolement ne faisait cependant que s'amplifier et le maître des potions sut qu'il devait couper court immédiatement à la cavalcade d'idées folles qui galopait dans la charmante petite tête de son mari.

- Si tu as l'intention de te confondre en plates excuses, oublie.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne, chaton. Avais-je l'air de ne pas apprécier ? Ai-je une seule fois indiqué d'une manière ou d'une autre un quelconque désaccord ?

- N…noon… ? sembla presque demander le petit brun en tournant légèrement le visage pour apercevoir son compagnon.

- Alors pourquoi en déduire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je… je ne suis pas sensé faire ça… marmotta Harry, le regard vaguement suppliant.

- Je ne dédaigne pas à l'occasion l'apparition épisodique de certains traits dominateurs chez un amant, répondit Severus avec un parfait sérieux qui fit à la fois rougir et s'étouffer le jeune homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, ses yeux verts agrandis de surprise. Bien que n'étant pas le moins du monde inspiré par un rôle passif, je ne suis pas réfractaire au fait de ne pas toujours tout diriger, Harry.

- Ah ? croassa un peu bêtement un jeune Veela plus très sûr de tout comprendre.

Severus Rogue, parangon de l'ordre et de la discipline, espion paranoïaque et fervent adepte du contrôle de soi, comme des autres, ne voulait pas entièrement diriger leur vie ? Il le faisait pourtant magnifiquement, non pas qu'Harry s'en plaigne, entendons-nous bien. Il était ravi de ne pas être celui qui portait tout le poids de cette relation sur ses épaules ainsi qu'il avait eu à le faire avec la guerre. Il n'avait pas livré bataille seul, bien sûr, et n'avait pas la prétention de l'insinuer, non, mais la chute de Voldemort était un point qui lui avait toujours échu et qui lui avait causé maintes difficultés. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait à ne pas régenter quoi que ce soit, à se laisser porter par les décisions d'autrui, et l'attitude de commandement que Severus prenait souvent sans même le réaliser lui convenait parfaitement.

Et maintenant, il serait question de l'inverse ?

- Ne réfléchis donc pas tant… chuchota Severus à son oreille, déposant un petit bisou juste à l'angle de sa mâchoire. As-tu idée à quel point il peut être flatteur de se voir sensuellement assailli par un adorable Veela ondoyant et très déterminé ??

Le sang d'Harry lui monta encore davantage au visage sous l'embarras et la bouche décidément entreprenante d'un maître des potions mutin glissa le long de sa gorge, la parsemant de baisers tendres, l'empêchant de penser. Il s'abandonna bientôt, incapable de résister à l'assaut en règle qu'il subissait et qui éveilla promptement son anatomie.

Disparue la nervosité qui le minait à chaque fois que Severus s'approchait. Le lien chantait et les émotions qu'il sentait émaner de son compagnon n'avaient rien de négatif ou d'amer, une fois n'est pas coutume. Enivré, le Veela baignait moelleusement dans un cocon de désir et de plaisir mêlés, accompagnés par une sensation indéfinissable de chaleur duveteuse et aérienne qu'Harry eut été bien en peine d'identifier quand bien même son pauvre cerveau eut-il été capable de concentration.

Il se trouva allongé sur les oreillers et recouvert du corps de son compagnon sans avoir eu le temps de protester, quoi qu'il n'en ait pas eu l'intention. Les arabesques compliquées que Severus traçait des doigts et de la langue sur son cou, son visage et son torse occupaient entièrement son esprit et il ne s'aperçut pas même qu'il avait écarté les jambes, permettant à son mari de s'installer douillettement entre ses cuisses, leurs érections s'alignant.

Harry geignit gentiment alors que Severus attaquait ses mamelons qu'il maltraita minutieusement, l'un après l'autre, sentant le Veela se détendre complètement, la panique n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il savait bien, pour l'avoir déjà entendu de cette si jolie bouche, qu'Harry culpabilisait de ne pas s'occuper correctement de son compagnon, mais il refusait que le jeune homme ait l'impression de l'avoir forcé à quoi que ce soit. Pas même Albus n'était capable de le faire vraiment agir contre sa volonté, par Salazar !

Comme tout homme, il aimait parfois être surpris et un petit Harry lui sautant au cou sans raison déterminée, ou tout bonnement pour réaffirmer le lien, était des plus agréable. Il ferait en sorte que son chaton ne l'oublie pas…

Renonçant à torturer davantage son mari gémissant, il laissa sa bouche remonter doucement le long d'une ligne imaginaire reliant le mamelon droit au menton volontaire d'Harry qui se tortillait diaboliquement sous lui. Il s'empara vivement de la bouche tentante, léchant brièvement les lèvres roses et pleines avant que le Gryffondor ne lui autorise l'accès et ne vienne rejoindre une langue joueuse dans un ballet délicat et belliqueux.

Les doigts du Veela s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure encore légèrement graisseuse de Severus, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre une douche avant de se retrouver plaqué sur un lit, et jouèrent lentement avec les longues mèches alors que ses jambes venaient se refermer autour des hanches de son compagnon, plaquant plus étroitement leurs bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre. Severus émit une sorte de grognement rauque à cette sensation, son corps se faisant plus lourd sur celui, plus menu, d'Harry.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils se trouveraient de nouveau en cette position si rapidement mais qui était-il pour ne pas céder à un délicieux petit Veela ? Pour peu que cela l'empêche de culpabiliser bêtement, il était preneur… La simple présence d'Harry suffisait à augmenter considérablement sa libido, sevrée et inexistante durant de bien trop longues années, aussi ne risquait-il pas de refuser quoi que ce soit, tant que son chaton ne le lui signifiait pas clairement son désir de voir leur activité stopper. Et s'il en jugeait par le pied qui lui caressait gentiment l'arrière de la cuisse, la langue qui venait explorer son palais et l'érection brûlante qui glissait le long de la sienne, le jeune félin ronronnant qui ondulait sous lui ne souhaitait nullement faire abstinence.

Severus laissa descendre une main de long du flanc palpitant de son mari, chatouillant doucement la peau crémeuse, jusqu'à atteindre l'arrondi d'une fesse, qu'il contourna pour titiller l'intimité du garçon. Leurs précédents ébats l'avaient laissé encore presque préparé et Severus entreprit de délicatement stimuler la prostate du Veela. Si le babillement incohérent qui s'échappait de ses lèvres lorsque Severus le laissait respirer n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que son chaton en voulait davantage, la cataracte de concupiscence qui déferla par le lien le lui eut appris bien vite.

Un peu sonné par l'intensité avec laquelle il ressentait les émotions d'Harry mais ravi d'être le responsable d'un tel effet, il rechercha la fiole de lubrifiant qu'il avait soigneusement rangée plus tôt, persuadé que l'occurrence ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, et s'enduisit vivement du liquide visqueux pour répondre à l'appel muet du Veela. Il plongea à nouveau en lui, happé derechef par le velours tendre et chaud de l'intimité de son mari, et s'y perdit.

**********

Le Terrier, dans la soirée.

Arthur retira sa tête de l'âtre, sa conversation avec un avocat de ses connaissances terminée. Il avait déjà eu à collaborer avec cet homme consciencieux et raisonnablement habile par le passé, sur une affaire complexe qui lui avait été soumise au Ministère, et celui-ci avait accepté de prendre en charge la défense de sa fille, bien qu'il ne lui ait guère laissé d'espoir quant au dénouement ainsi qu'Arthur s'y attendait de toute manière.

Molly pleurait calmement, assise dans le canapé derrière lui, mais il choisit de l'ignorer et allait sortir de la pièce lorsque la voix brisée de sa femme le rappela.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Rien n'effacera ce crime, quand bien même j'aurais la richesse et l'influence de Lucius Malfoy ! cracha-t-il, toujours furieux des remarques insensibles de son épouse quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de les lui faire oublier, mais un Weasley n'oubliait ni ne pardonnait aisément.

- Arthur !! Je… je sais que tu m'en veux de ce que j'ai dis, je ne suis pas idiote, geignit-elle, mais j'ai toujours cru que tu… savais… que tu savais que je n'étais pas très heureuse au début de notre mariage… que tu comprenais… Je… Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, je… je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire souffrir… je… Il y a bien longtemps que cela m'est passé… sauf peut-être le fait que je n'ai pas encore digéré l'interdiction de pratiquer un métier… mais ça n'a plus d'importance…

Molly perdit un peu le fil lorsque son regard s'attarda sur son mari, fermé et revêche.

- Je… je… Je suis désolée…

- Je sais.

Le ton froid et plat d'Arthur eut bien du mal à ne pas vaciller devant les yeux implorants et perdus de sa femme. Quoi qu'elle ait pu dire ou faire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était son épouse, et qu'il l'aimait. Aussi ne put-il s'empêcher d'aller la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots.

- Je… je ne peux pas croire que Ginny ait fait une telle chose ! Ni qu'elle va être envoyée à Azkaban… C'est mon bébé…

Arthur resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Molly, la laissant poser sa tête sur sa poitrine pour y pleurer à son aise, et soupira. Il savait bien ce qu'elle ressentait…

**********

Cachots, le lendemain, 8h07.

Lucius remontait le couloir, encore un peu surpris de se trouver là de si bon matin. Dumbledore pouvait vraiment s'avérer redoutable lorsqu'il désirait vous voir accomplir quelque chose. Oh, bien sûr, ses arguments étaient parfaitement raisonnables. Il fallait en effet mettre les deux hommes au courant du fait que leur déposition serait attendue pour 10h dans le bureau du directeur, mais pourquoi diantre avait-il accepté ce rôle de messager ?

Il voulait bien admettre qu'en tant que Veela, il était certainement le mieux placé de toute l'école pour entrer dans la fosse et faire face à Harry Potter. Le jeune homme serait naturellement moins enclin à attaquer un membre de sa propre espèce, déjà lié qui plus est. Envoyer Draco eut pu s'avérer dangereux si Harry l'avait interprété comme une tentative de remise en cause de l'appartenance de son compagnon. La position de Lucius en tant qu'ami de Severus l'indiquait tout autant au vu des habitudes de réclusions qu'avait tendance à s'imposer le maître des potions. Ce dernier ne voyait guère d'un bon œil le premier quidam venu se faufiler dans ses appartements, et un bon sortilège bien placé était souvent le résultat d'une telle entreprise, ainsi que l'avaient découvert plusieurs élèves dissipés au cours de ses années d'enseignement.

Lucius faisait donc, bon gré mal gré, son chemin vers les quartiers de son vieil ami, espérant que le Veela serait de bonne humeur.

Soit.

S'il devait être entièrement honnête, il mourrait d'envie de savoir si tout se passait bien entre les deux tourtereaux, et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de voir leur mine au saut du lit ? Pressant involontairement le pas, il arriva bientôt devant le portrait qui veillait jalousement sur l'intimité du directeur des Serpentards et frappa.

**********

Severus releva péniblement la tête lorsqu'un coup résonna dans la pièce. Son bras droit était complètement insensible, la circulation coupée par un mignon Veela ébouriffé et tout chiffonné qui dormait tranquillement sur son épaule, et il se trouvait un rien courbaturé. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de tant d'exercice…

Les coups retentirent de nouveau et, cette fois, son cerveau daigna les analyser et lui signifier qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une personne frappant à sa porte. Grognant devant l'obligation de se lever et de délaisser son chaton, il dégagea avec difficulté son bras prisonnier du petit corps chaud et, sortant du lit, enfila une robe de chambre alors qu'Harry roulait entre les draps pour lui voler sa place, enfouissant le visage dans l'oreiller, à tel point que Severus se demanda vaguement comment il pouvait encore respirer.

Le vacarme reprit juste à l'instant où il atteignait la porte et ce ne fut pas sans un certain énervement qu'il ouvrit le battant, utilisant assurément plus de force qu'il n'eut été nécessaire.

- Lucius, lâcha-t-il platement. Que me vaut l'extrême honneur de ta visite à une heure si indue de la matinée ?

- Indue ? Allons donc, Severus, il est plus de huit heures et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'assures pas tes cours ! Ne prend pas cet air ahuri, Dumbledore a annulé tes heures de la matinée, sous prétexte que ton Veela avait besoin de toi, ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs. Vas-tu me laisser entrer ou tiens-tu à ce qu'un Serpentard attardé ne te voie en robe de chambre de soie ?

Le maître des potions s'effaça immédiatement pour laisser passage à son ami, peu désireux de voir son goût en matière de vêtements d'intérieur faire les gorges chaudes de tout Poudlard avant même l'heure du déjeuner.

- Fais comme chez toi… ronchonna-t-il lorsque Lucius s'assit sur le sofa.

- Tu as bonne mine. La soirée semble s'être déroulée conformément à mes prévisions…

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Severus en rejoignant l'aristocrate.

- Je me doutais bien que ton Veela ne t'avait pas entraîné avec cette vivacité pour jouer au cricket, Severus, répondit Lucius avec un petit geste négligent de la main.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela peut te concerner…

- En rien, je présume… La prochaine fois que telle occurrence se présente, je m'assurerai que Black trouve son chemin jusqu'ici.

- Black ? s'enquit suspicieusement Severus.

- Ma foi, il est Auror de son état, si je ne m'abuse. Dumbledore n'avait guère d'autre choix que de mettre leur bureau au courant de l'affaire et de faire arrêter Miss Weasley. Le hasard du calendrier a voulu que Black soit présent à ce moment et prenne les choses en main. J'ai dû fournir une déposition hier soir, la vôtre est attendue dans le bureau du directeur dans un peu moins de deux heures, de même que celle de Miss Granger que j'ai pu prévenir avant le dîner. A ce propos, votre absence à table a été très remarquée…

- Peu m'importe ! La fille a donc été arrêtée ?

- Plus ou moins… Il semblerait qu'elle souffre de catatonie, quoi que cela soit en réalité. La manie que possèdent certains médicomages de renier la responsabilité des individus devant leurs actes me stupéfait, je te l'avoue…

- Je ne suis pas des plus érudit en droit sorcier, mais il me semble qu'il n'existe aucune circonstance atténuante pour une attaque concernant de près ou de loin un Veela.

- En effet. Mais un individu qui n'est pas capable de comprendre le châtiment infligé ou incapable de le relier à son acte est considéré comme inapte à être détenu à Azkaban. Une faille du système à mon très humble avis, mais il me surprendrait beaucoup que Miss Wealsey en bénéficie. Bien que ton Union avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'ait guère été saluée par l'opinion publique, il n'en reste pas moins qu'Harry Potter _est_ Harry Potter.

- On parle de moi ? bailla Harry, le cheveu désordonné et le pyjama hâtivement enfilé.

Sans faire plus cas de Lucius que d'une plante en pot, le jeune Veela vient s'installer sur les genoux de Severus en réprimant une grimace, nichant sa tête sous la mâchoire de son compagnon mais ne quittant cependant pas le blond des yeux, au besoin… Prudence était mère de sûreté et Harry ne risquait pas d'oublier l'adage. Lucius ne retint pas un petit sourire devant le comportement très nettement possessif du jeune homme. Il lui semblait que, bien que la tension soit apaisée, il faudrait à Harry quelque temps avant d'accepter de laisser Severus se hasarder hors de son champ de vision vigilant.

- De la déposition que vous allez tous deux devoir faire dans plus ou moins une heure et demie, serait plus exact…

- Déposition ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le Gryffondor, semblant entièrement ignorer le raidissement de son compagnon qui appréciait peu d'être considéré comme un siège de choix en présence de Lucius.

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé éventrer Miss Weasley dans le corridor, chaton. Il faut bien que le Ministère s'en charge à présent. Evidemment, cela implique une procédure redondante et fastidieuse, mais nous n'avons guère le choix. Il faut témoigner de ce qui s'est passé hier afin que le Magenmagot puisse prendre une décision quant à sa culpabilité et à son châtiment.

- Oh, je n'y pensais plus… déclara simplement Harry, visiblement fort peu intéressé par la question et prêt à camper sur les genoux du maître des potions pour une durée indéfinie.

- Vas donc prendre une douche, sans quoi nous serons en retard, le congédia Severus, plutôt pressé de mettre son ami à la porte. Je vais commander le petit-déjeuner et reconduire Lucius.

Il aimait beaucoup Lucius, mais il avait suffisamment à faire avec un seul Veela. Inutile de stresser de bon matin son chaton, qui n'avait apparemment pas encore laissé de côté sa crise de possessivité maladive, en permettant à Lucius de s'incruster. D'autant plus lorsque l'on déteste les démonstrations publiques d'affection. Il connaissait Lucius depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'imaginer que l'aristocrate se sentirait gêné d'être témoin d'une scène d'intimité et partirait. Non, non, il demeurerait à sa place, emmagasinant soigneusement les informations, soi-disant pour offrir un conseil approprié si besoin… La curiosité était bien l'un des traits marquant de la personnalité de Lucius, et nul n'était besoin de le nourrir, il en savait bien assez !

Harry se leva avec une certaine récalcitrance mais obéit néanmoins à son compagnon. Dès qu'il eut disparu dans la salle de bain, Severus poussa son ami vers la porte d'une main ferme sous les railleries de celui-ci.

- Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête destinée à épicer quelque peu ce séjour dans la salle d'eau pour vouloir t'affranchir si promptement de ma merveilleuse présence ? insinua malicieusement l'aristocrate en rattrapant de justesse sa canne qu'il avait failli oublier dans la précipitation.

- Rappelle-moi, à quel degré es-tu concerné ? bougonna le maître des potions, empêchant ses lèvres traîtresses de former un sourire.

- A aucun degré, mon cher. Oh, je sais que tu es de mauvaise compagnie tant que tu n'as pas eu ton thé du matin… Espérons que ton 'chaton' soit à même de te distraire… lança Lucius alors que le tableau se refermait sur lui.

Il avait peut-être exagéré un peu, mais quel plaisir de taquiner un Severus ébouriffé, porteur de très élégants suçons et ayant très clairement passé la meilleure nuit de son existence ! Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu le strict professeur arborer auparavant un air si totalement débauché… Il rit doucement et quitta les cachots pour retrouver le confort de ses appartements et sa compagne.

**********

Harry se savonnait pensivement, un peu mal à l'aise.

Non plus à cause de ses actions de la veille. Severus lui avait clairement montré qu'il n'en avait en rien été offusqué et, bien que le petit Veela conçoive encore une certaine honte devant la désinhibition dont il avait fait preuve, il l'avait remisé dans une arrière salle de son esprit avec sa première masturbation et le plaisir que lancer le Doloris sur Bellatrix lui avait fait ressentir, rassuré sur le fait que cela ne revêtait pas suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il s'y arrête.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas davantage pour Ginny. En ce qui le concernait, elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait pour avoir osé s'approcher de son compagnon et tenter de l'ensorceler.

Non, ce qui le turlupinait était la réaction des Weasley.

Et celle de Sirius également.

Il ne voulait pas que son parrain et père adoptif ne le perçoive comme dangereux ou criminel. Pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait que les Weasley ne lui tiennent rigueur de ses actions. Il tenait toujours énormément à cette famille, bien que son enthousiasme ait quelque peu diminué au vu des remarques blessantes que Molly lui avait lancé. Il savait qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son bien mais il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle attaque sa relation avec son compagnon. Cette dernière n'était pas toujours d'un beau rose bisounours mais elle s'améliorait et il se sentait si bien lorsqu'il pouvait se nicher gentiment dans les bras de Severus et se laisser chouchouter qu'il se refusait de seulement envisager de la perdre.

A vrai dire, il s'attendait à ce que Molly soit d'une humeur fort peu agréable la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, en bonne mère poule qui se respecte, et ne s'en formalisait pas tellement, mais il craignait surtout qu'Arthur ne lui en veuille.

Secouant la tête lorsque son estomac gronda furieusement famine, il saisit le flacon de shampooing et en versa une généreuse noisette dans la paume de sa main avant de se frictionner vigoureusement le cuir chevelu.

**********

Severus s'appuya momentanément à la porte d'entrée de ses appartements, soulagé de voir Lucius et ses insinuations disparaître. Il lui savait gré de l'information qu'il lui avait apportée, mais il se serait volontiers passé du regard amusé que le blond avait porté sur sa gorge. Il caressa brièvement l'idée d'aller rejoindre son chaton sous la douche puis la rejeta. Ils ne seraient jamais prêts à temps s'il se laissait aller, et puis rien ne garantissait que le jeune homme serait d'une humeur identique à la sienne après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Il convoqua un elfe et commanda un thé bien corsé, ainsi qu'un petit-déjeuner français complet. Il prit le temps de déguster sa tasse de thé brûlante et de grignoter un croissant fondant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, croisant un diablotin aux cheveux encore plus désordonnés mouillés que secs qu'il attira contre lui pour un rapide baiser. Severus s'enferma ensuite dans la cabine de douche et se prélassa plusieurs minutes sous l'eau ruisselante qui détendait ses muscles mis à rude épreuve depuis la veille. Rester perché au-dessus de chaudrons toute la journée n'était pas vraiment idéal pour le dos et il devait avouer que la fougue insatiable d'Harry l'avait quelque peu surpris…

**********

Cours d'Arithmancie, 9h 45.

Hermione se glissa lestement hors de la salle, un peu contrariée de devoir s'éclipser avant la fin du cours mais ne pouvant faire autrement. Ainsi que Lucius l'en avait bel et bien informée la veille, elle avait reçu du directeur un mot l'excusant auprès du professeur Vector pour sa sortie intempestive et la convoquant dans son bureau.

La préfète était franchement dubitative. A quoi devait-elle s'en tenir exactement ? Elle venait de découvrir plus de facettes différentes chez les Malfoy qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le rêver, et son meilleur ami avait pratiquement tué la petite sœur d'un Ron follement épris de Blaise Zabini au détour d'un couloir… De quoi en déboussoler plus d'un. Peut-être devrait-elle faire un petit séjour dans la chambre voisine de Lockart, pour une cure de repos, si elle voulait survivre jusqu'au mariage… Auraient-ils une chambre supplémentaire disponible pour le pauvre Neville qui risquait fort d'en avoir grand besoin après s'être vu confier Ron ce matin-là puisque Harry était indisponible et qu'Hermione ne suivait pas les mêmes cours que le rouquin ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, une voix douce et totalement inattendue la fit sursauter.

- Puis-je t'escorter ? Je porterais ton sac…

- Dr… Draco ? couina la jeune sorcière au bord de la crise d'apoplexie et à deux doigts de dévaler les escaliers la tête la première.

Elle n'avait pas entendu le Veela s'approcher, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait vu, et il n'était à sa connaissance pas sensé l'approcher alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans un couloir vide de monde. Et pourtant Draco Malfoy se trouvait là, presque négligemment accoudé à la balustrade, trois pas derrière elle, royal.

- J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie… Je n'ai pas cours à cette heure-ci, ajouta-t-il pour éviter la protestation qu'il était persuadé d'entendre de l'étudiante la plus studieuse de l'école.

- Euh… fut la seule réponse que le cerveau surentraîné de la Gryffondor fut capable d'émettre.

Estimant visiblement qu'une absence de réplique cohérente équivalait à un assentiment, le Serpentard s'empara du sac que la jeune femme tenait lâchement par une courroie et le balança sur son épaule d'un mouvement dénotant une grande pratique, avant d'offrir galamment son bras. Hébétée, Hermione glissa sa main au creux du coude offert et suivit le Veela.

Pour la première fois, elle se tenait suffisamment proche du garçon pour percevoir parfaitement son odeur. Elle se fit brièvement la remarque que les produits dont le Veela devait user pour amoindrir l'attirance qu'il provoquait inconsciemment chez les gens ne fonctionnaient décidément pas très bien à si courte distance. Ses narines étaient envahies d'un parfum légèrement fleuri, souligné de notes boisées plus riches, qui lui donnait terriblement envie de nicher son nez dans le cou blanc à la peau veloutée et attirante. Elle savait, bien sûr, tout au fond d'elle-même, qu'une partie de sa réaction était guidée par les phéromones que Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre, mais il n'en restait pas moins que la fragrance qui titillait son odorat était exquise et qu'elle était très tentée de la goûter.

_Ces phéromones sont vraiment très, très dangereuses…_

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la chaleur qui se répandait lentement dans ses reins et le bras finement musclé qui retenait le sien, Hermione se laissa guider dans les couloirs, l'esprit relativement confus.

**********

Draco, à ses côtés, respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur inimitable de sa compagne. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à ne pas s'approcher d'elle à mesure que les jours passaient, aussi avait-il sauté sur l'occasion qui s'était offerte à lui lorsque son père avait mentionné la veille la déposition que la préfète se verrait contrainte de faire devant les Aurors. Il ignorait alors à quelle heure la réunion aurait lieu, mais il n'était pas sans connaître l'emploi du temps d'Hermione, ainsi que les habitudes du Ministère. Descentes mises à part, un Auror n'était guère susceptible de venir vous importuner avant neuf ou dix heures et l'après-midi était généralement délaissée pour ce genre de tâches, sauf urgence, les gens ayant bien trop tendance à ne pas être disponible, le thé étant par définition un excellent prétexte. Puisqu'il n'avait pas cours entre neuf et onze heures – il avait choisi d'abandonner les Soins aux Créatures Magiques après sa BUSE, l'épisode de l'hippogriffe n'ayant jamais été réellement digéré – il avait simplement attendu que sa compagne sorte de sa salle de classe.

Maintenant, elle descendait à son bras, un petit air incertain sur le visage, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'attirer dans la première alcôve venue alors que son intention première avait simplement été de passer quelque temps avec sa compagne sans chaperon. Il comprenait tout à coup parfaitement les raisons qui poussaient ses parents à toujours rester à portée de voix lorsqu'il était avec Hermione. La tentation se décuplait bien davantage quand il se trouvait si proche, bien plus proche que lors de leurs précédentes discussions durant lesquelles il avait été requis de sa part de se comporter en gentleman et de ne pas serrer sa future femme de trop près. Il était toujours resté à un ou plusieurs mètres d'elle, juste assez proche pour sentir son parfum, mais là, il la touchait, sentait le léger contact de sa main au creux de son bras, il entendait le son un peu haché de sa respiration.

Draco se domina sagement du mieux qu'il put mais craqua à quelques corridors de la gargouille gardienne du bureau directorial. Passant devant une porte qui ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte depuis des lustres, il obliqua et poussa le battant grinçant, tirant la Gryffondor stupéfaite derrière lui. Lâchant la jeune femme, il referma promptement l'huis vermoulu et s'avança vers Hermione comme un chat traquant une musaraigne, tout en souplesse, le regard prédateur. Un peu abrutie par les phéromones et surprise par la vivacité des actions inattendues de Draco, cette dernière reculait d'un pas pour chacun de ceux que le Veela faisait dans sa direction.

La pièce n'ayant pas pour propriété d'être extensible à l'infini, Hermione finit par se retrouver acculée contre le mur de pierre, un Veela blond à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Bien que de petite taille comparativement à son père, Draco dépassait tout de même la jeune femme, dont la stature avait toujours été plutôt courte, d'environ une tête, aussi s'inclina-t-il lentement vers elle, comme s'il craignait de l'effaroucher.

- D…Draco ? balbutia Hermione, complètement dépassée. Je… Tes parents…

- Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut leur nuire… susurra le Serpentard, posant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor pétrifiée.

- Mais… parvint-elle pathétiquement à couiner avant que sa bouche ne soit picorée d'une myriade de petits baisers chastes jusqu'à ce que, séduite, elle s'ouvre pétale après pétale.

**********

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 10h.

Le directeur de Poudlard servait tranquillement cinq tasses de thé pour ses invités, la sienne étant déjà prête, et considérait d'un œil pétillant le couple assis dans le sofa qu'il avait métamorphosé depuis l'une des chaises de son bureau. Harry Potter s'était installé si près de son compagnon qu'il en frisait l'indécence, collé au maître des potions au lieu de s'être assis à distance convenable.

Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire intérieurement. Il avait tellement craint que le Destin n'ait joué un vilain tour à ces deux hommes lorsque le nom de Severus était sorti du chaudron de potion de révélation. Mais il lui semblait qu'ils apprenaient tranquillement mais sûrement à s'apprivoiser, ce qui ne lassait pas de le réconforter au vu de la manière dont il avait précipité leur Union. Harry, ébouriffé et incapable de ne pas se tortiller, surveillait son compagnon comme une dragonne ses œufs et Severus ne pouvait dissimuler entièrement son appréciation de la situation, d'autant plus alors que sa gorge était ornée de très jolies marques roses dont la provenance ne pouvait prêter à confusion.

La cheminée explosa bientôt en flammes vertes, livrant passage à Sirius Black, très élégant dans ses robes pourpres qui faisaient ressortir son teint d'or pâle, puis à Tonks quelques secondes plus tard. L'arrivée de la jeune femme fut moins esthétique que celle, impeccable, de son cousin ne l'avait été car, maladroite comme elle seule savait l'être, elle trébucha et se prit les pieds dans le tapis avant de s'effondrer comme un sac de linge sale dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait tout près d'elle, tentant vainement de s'agripper à la manche de Sirius qui avait justement levé le bras pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle.

Elle bafouilla piteusement une excuse mais personne n'y prêta grande attention.

Sirius fixait le couple blotti dans le sofa, incertain de l'opportunité d'aller prendre son fils dans ses bras mais très désireux de s'assurer de lui-même qu'il n'avait rien.

Severus dardait sur l'Auror un regard de glace pour lui intimer l'ordre formel de ne relever ni la position d'Harry, ni les traces explicites que leurs deux cous portaient.

Harry évaluait son père. Il avait beau savoir que personne dans cette pièce ne menaçait son compagnon, il ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait d'être prudent avant de quitter le côté de Severus. Sirius et Severus avaient décrété une trêve, probablement pour son bien, et ne se tiraient plus dans les pattes sans discontinuer comme par le passé, quoi qu'ils ne s'apprécient guère davantage. Son père adoptif avait très clairement toujours eu la fibre flirteuse mais Harry savait pertinemment que Sirius avait à la maison un loup-garou des plus possessif et jaloux qui se ferait un plaisir de venir le chercher par la peau du dos si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, aussi le jeune Veela décida-t-il qu'il pouvait sans risque se décoller de son compagnon, Tonks comptant comme quantité négligeable étant donné la crainte quasi-superstitieuse que Severus lui inspirait. Quant à Dumbledore… l'idée à elle seule était risible.

Albus dégustait sa tasse de thé en regardant tout ce petit monde interagir, détendu et apparemment fort peu concerné.

Sirius accueillit son filleul et fils adoptif à bras ouverts, le serrant fortement contre lui avant de rapidement le palper, pratiquement de la tête aux pieds, pour vérifier qu'une broutille n'était pas passée inaperçue dans l'affolement de la veille. Absolument pas dérangé par les tortillements d'Harry qui tentait vaillamment de lui échapper, ni par le regard létal que lui lançait Severus, il ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il fut satisfait de l'état de santé du garçon, lequel s'empressa de revenir se lover autour de son compagnon.

- Serions-nous en avance ? s'enquit Sirius qui, d'un regard circulaire, constatait l'absence d'Hermione.

- Point du tout, mon cher ! s'exclama le directeur. Miss Granger a dû rencontrer des difficultés à se détourner de son cours d'arithmancie. Vous connaissez son assiduité…

- En effet. Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer tout de même ?

- Mais faites donc, très cher, faites donc.

Sirius s'installait près de Tonks qui sortait tout le matériel nécessaire à la procédure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione échevelée, hors d'haleine, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies. Elle salua brièvement les personnes présentes, s'excusa platement de son retard et prit place à l'extrémité libre du sofa. Elle choisit d'ignorer le sourcil arqué du professeur Rogue, le petit sourire presque complice du professeur Dumbledore et le regard intrigué et soupçonneux de Sirius.

L'Auror allait commencer à parler lorsque la cheminée s'alluma de nouveau, pour Arthur Weasley cette fois. Le sorcier semblait exténué et partagé entre un chagrin compréhensible et une certaine colère.

- Excusez-moi si je suis un peu en retard. Je suis passé au Ministère pour déposer un congé et j'ai eu maille à partir avec Perkins qui estimait apparemment l'apparition de selles de byclicette mordeuses dans une chaîne de magasins plus importante que… Oh, Harry, Severus, je suis désolé !! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en voyant le petit Veela niché contre son compagnon. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête de cette gamine ! Je ne l'ai pas élevée ainsi, c'est à n'y rien comprendre…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Weasley, répondit Harry, soulagé de constater que le sorcier roux n'était pas fâché contre lui pour avoir pratiquement tué sa fille, tandis que Severus accueillait les regrets du père de famille d'un hochement de tête un peu sec. C'est moi qui m'excuse, vraiment… Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de trouver une formulation appropriée. Persuadé qu'Arthur avait saisi sa pensée, il ajouta timidement :

- Et il s'agit d'une bicyclette, pas d'une byclicette.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de t'excuser, tu as réagi entièrement instinctivement à la menace… Oh, une bicyclette ? Et à quoi ça sert ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi les moldus mettent une selle de cheval miniature sur un engin si compliqué…

- Arthur, mon cher, asseyez-vous… l'interrompit Dumbledore pour éviter qu'il n'enfourche son dada, conjurant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Molly n'a pas pu venir ?

- Elle est effondrée et s'inquiète énormément pour sa fille, répondit-il en prenant un siège. Elle a pensé qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle reste à la maison… ce qui me parait être une bonne décision.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est là… grommela Sirius en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau du directeur. Je pense que je devrais débuter par un bilan de la situation à l'heure actuelle. Ginny Weasley est pour le moment détenue sous haute surveillance dans le service de Ste Mangouste réservé à l'examen des criminels. D'après une rapide entrevue avec le médicomage de garde hier soir, il semblerait qu'elle souffre bel et bien de catatonie. Une visite avec un spécialiste a été arrangée pour cette après-midi afin de déterminer si une inculpation incluant la possibilité d'un séjour à Azkaban est envisageable sur un plan légal. Arthur, vous et Molly pourrez la voir à partir de demain matin, lorsque les évaluations seront terminées. Je vous tiendrais au courant si jamais nous sommes à même de la transférer au Ministère dès aujourd'hui.

Tonks prépara la plume magique pour retranscrire intégralement tout ce qui serait déclaré suite au signe que lui donna Sirius, son discours introductif achevé.

- Je vous rappelle qu'aucun de vous n'est suspecté de quoi que soit sinon je vous aurais convoqués séparément, précisa l'Auror. Harry, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Je me souviens pas de grand-chose en fait… hésita le Veela en se mordillant la lèvre. Je suis sorti de cours et j'ai aperçu Severus avec Lucius au bout du couloir. Je me suis dépêché pour les rattraper et j'ai vu Ginny qui courrait devant moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, vraiment, mais… j'ai senti que quelque chose… je ne sais pas… j'avais l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver si je ne l'arrêtais pas… Quand je l'ai vu lever sa baguette en position de bataille, j'ai craqué. Je lui ai sauté dessus au moment où elle murmurait un sort. Ensuite… les choses sont un peu floues… Je me rappelle vaguement qu'elle a critiqué Severus et que ça m'a énervé mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit. Je sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai lâchée ou comment je suis arrivé dans les cachots… acheva-t-il en s'excusant presque.

- Ce n'est pas tellement surprenant, déclara Dumbledore. Il est commun pour un Veela en pleine crise de ne pas avoir de souvenirs très précis de ce qui se déroule durant cette période. C'est un effet purement physiologique qui serait dû aux intenses émotions qui déclenchent cet état d'après les chercheurs veelas qui se sont penchés sur la question.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu le sort qu'elle a prononcé, Harry ? demanda Sirius. Lucius Malfoy n'a pas pu nous renseigner à ce sujet et je doute que Severus le puisse au vu de la distance qui le séparait de Miss Weasley.

- Elle a murmuré quelque chose qui ressemblait à virtum sussito…

- Tu veux dire_ Virum succido_ ?? blanchit Sirius.

Surpris par la mine défaite et le ton contraint de son père adoptif, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et constata que tous les autres, Hermione comprise, avaient curieusement pâli.

- Euh, oui je crois… Je suis le seul à ne pas connaître ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix embarrassée.

- Je ne connais pas ce sort mais je comprends le latin, lui répondit Hermione sur un ton tremblotant.

- A moins que vous ne pratiquiez en cachette les Arts Sombres, il ne m'étonne guère que vous ne connaissiez point ce sort, Miss Granger, commença Severus d'une voix un peu pincée, seule marque d'affectation discernable dans son comportement, ses joues ayant repris les couleurs qu'elles avaient perdues. Il s'agit là d'un maléfice de magie noire qui n'est certes pas aisément à la portée d'un élève de sixième année, encore qu'il soit peut-être possible d'y avoir accès en fouillant la Réserve… Il faudra vérifier, Albus, et prendre des mesures… ainsi que découvrir qui lui a fourni une autorisation. Toujours est-il que lorsque ce sortilège est lancé sur un être vivant mâle, il provoque une impuissance alliée à une stérilité définitive. Sur une femelle, il n'entraîne qu'une poussée d'affreux furoncles bleuâtres puisqu'il n'a pas été conçu pour elles à l'origine.

- La conséquence d'une stérilité sur un couple veela n'est pas négligeable, enchaîna Sirius. Les Veelas sont bien connus pour vouloir une famille, pas forcément très étendue, mais au moins un enfant. S'ils ne peuvent l'obtenir, ils dépérissent ou leur instinct les pousse à aller chercher ailleurs le… matériel nécessaire, si je puis dire.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle tenterait quelque chose, explosa soudainement Hermione. Elle était trop calme, trop détachée depuis sa confrontation avec Ron et la Beuglante qu'elle a reçue… Il était évident qu'elle manigançait un coup en douce ! Bien sûr, elle a clairement marqué son dédain devant le fait que son frère embrasse Blaise Zabini dans la Grande Salle, mais elle n'a pas réagi aussi violemment qu'elle l'aurait dû…

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, Hermione, intervint Arthur, le visage toujours exsangue sous ses rares cheveux roux vif. Je pensais connaître ma fille mais je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'aller s'enterrer sous des monceaux de livres occultes de magie noire afin de séparer Harry de Severus. C'est… inconcevable.

Sur ces mots, tous les yeux se portèrent vers le Gryffondor qui avait enfin compris la réaction de tous les autres et qui s'était collé encore davantage à son compagnon, en quête de réconfort. Malgré la présence de Sirius Black, Severus glissa un bras consolateur autour de la taille fine de son chaton, le serrant contre lui.

- Elle… elle… elle voulait que…

- Je pense qu'elle voulait que, dans l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants avec Severus, tu te tournes vers elle quand le moment serait venu, termina gentiment Sirius pour lui.

- Mais… mais… je n'ai pas l'intention… de… d'avoir…

- Des enfants dès à présent ? Personne n'en doute, mon cher Harry, déclara Dumbledore en lui resservant une bonne tasse de thé, remède miracle pour les chocs nerveux. Mais les Veelas ont un instinct de reproduction assez poussé, ce qui laisse supposer que tu le souhaiteras d'ici quelques années, au plus tard, probablement plus tôt… Miss Weasley avait encore un an à Poudlard avant d'achever sa scolarité, une année durant laquelle tu aurais été présent, malgré le fait que tu sois diplômé, car Severus vit dans le château la plus grande partie de l'année. Elle tablait sûrement sur le besoin viscéral de fonder une famille que ressent tout Veela pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait pendant sa dernière année, se montrant disponible et à l'écoute, je présume.

- La question lui sera posée si jamais elle récupère suffisamment, assura Tonks.

Harry semblait désormais physiquement malade et, tremblant, avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Severus, entourant son compagnon de ses bras, comme si Voldemort en personne allait ressusciter pour le lui enlever.

- Je regrette presque de ne pas t'avoir laissé la déchiqueter à même le sol de pierre, gronda Severus en lui caressant doucement le dos.

- A ce propos, justement, reprit Sirius, si nous pouvions recueillir la suite de vos dépositions ?

- Je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Lucius pour prendre le thé en revoyant les préparations qu'il avait si aimablement réalisées durant mes heures d'enseignement, commença Severus assez froidement, peu satisfait d'avoir été ainsi rappelé à l'ordre. Nous discutions et, très honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acte en plein Poudlard. Un sortilège mauve est passé tout près de ma tête et a percuté le mur, causant une explosion. Je me suis retourné pour voir Miss Weasley se débattre sous la prise d'Harry chez lequel les caractéristiques veelas primitives avaient fait leur apparition. J'avoue n'avoir pas immédiatement réagi, tant la surprise était grande. Lucius m'a sorti de ma torpeur et je me suis approché pour tenter de le raisonner alors que Lucius dispersait les élèves qui avaient fait cercle autour des combattants. Cela n'a pas été très simple mais Harry a fini par lâcher Miss Weasley pour m'entraîner dans les cachots, dont il n'a pas bougé jusqu'à ce matin.

Très diplomatiquement, Sirius ne chercha pas à connaître les raisons de ce séjour prolongé dans les appartements du maître des potions, ignora le rougissement de sa collègue et se tourna légèrement vers Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

- Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, vraiment… murmura la jeune préfète, quelque peu embarrassée de se souvenir de la façon dont Harry s'était comporté avec le professeur Rogue la veille, comportement bien trop proche de celui que Draco venait de montrer envers sa personne pas plus tard que le matin même. J'accompagnais Ron dans la Tour Gryffondor avant de me rendre à ma leçon de danse dans les appartements de Lord Malfoy lorsque j'ai entendu l'explosion. Je me suis précipitée vers la source du bruit et j'ai vu Harry qui s'acharnait sur Ginny. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et Ron n'arrêtait pas de baragouiner des absurdités… Je… Lord Malfoy m'a fait revenir à la réalité en me demandant de l'aider à disperser les élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés dans le couloir et puis… Harry s'est relevé, a embrassé le professeur Rogue et l'a traîné derrière lui, je pense vers les cachots, mais j'étais tellement sonnée… Lord Malfoy m'a dit d'aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de la situation tandis qu'il emmenait Ginny à l'infirmerie. Après avoir prévenu le directeur, j'ai enfermé Ron dans la Tour et je suis allée assister à ma leçon, que Lady Malfoy a annulée d'ailleurs.

Sirius nota la manière formelle dont la jeune femme s'exprimait, n'utilisant que le titre des Malfoy, mais n'en fit nullement la remarque.

- Enfermé dans la Tour ? intervint Tonks, malgré le fait qu'elle doive normalement s'assurer du fonctionnement sans faille de la plume.

- Pour sa propre sécurité, il a été décidé que Ronald Weasley ne pourrait sortir après les heures de cours, ni partager les repas des autres élèves, répondit Dumbledore. Puisqu'il s'est malencontreusement infatué du jeune Mr Zabini, qui bien que posé n'est pas inoffensif, nous avons dû prendre quelques mesures pour qu'ils se rencontrent le moins possible.

Sirius fit signe à Tonks de stopper l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire durant les explications du directeur, le sujet n'étant du ressort du Ministère en aucun cas. La plume désactivée et Albus désormais muet, le nez plongé dans sa tasse à thé, l'animagus déclara qu'ils étaient en possession de tous les éléments dont ils avaient besoin mais qu'une convocation au procès restait envisageable, avant de demander gentiment à Hermione si Lucius avait dit vrai quant aux fiançailles de son fils, et si tout se passait bien.

- Euh… oui, c'est la vérité. Je n'aime pas trop la danse et certaines traditions sont vraiment dénuées de bon sens, mais j'apprends beaucoup et certains points ne manquent pas d'intérêt…

Partiellement remis du choc que lui avait causé la fonction du maléfice de Ginny et légèrement rougissant d'entendre dire ainsi à son père qu'il avait embrassé son compagnon, Harry ne put réprimer un petit sourire à la dernière remarque de son amie. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'Hermione parlait d'un intérêt purement académique mais l'air qu'elle arborait en entrant dans le bureau – en retard, qui plus est – lui indiquait également d'autres choses. Il connaissait cette apparence hagarde et échevelée. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque en dehors de lui ne l'ait perçu mais l'odeur de Draco sur elle était bien présente, forte et récente. Il ne doutait pas un instant que la très sérieuse étudiante n'ait eu l'opportunité d'un petit interlude privilégié avec le Prince des Serpentards, malgré l'attention vigilante dont Lucius et Narcissa entourait le futur couple.

- Harry, tu aurais pu me tenir au courant, protesta l'animagus en se tournant vers son filleul. J'ai eu l'air d'un parfait crétin devant Malfoy hier soir !

Un sourd et à peine audible 'comme de coutume' se fit entendre dans la pièce et tous savaient pertinemment d'où il provenait. Harry pinça discrètement le flanc de son compagnon pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille tandis qu'il considérait son père adoptif d'un air désolé.

- Je n'y ai absolument pas pensé, s'excusa-t-il.

Sirius s'apaisa immédiatement, se rappelant qu'effectivement les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été sans heurts pour son fils adoptif et lança un bref regard contrit dans sa direction.

- Harry, je peux te parler en privé ?

- Euh… hésita le Veela, levant vers Severus de grands yeux emplis de doute. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était ridicule, il ne parvenait pas à se séparer de son compagnon alors que d'autres étaient en mesure de l'approcher.

Sentant que l'attaque de la veille était encore trop présente dans l'esprit du jeune homme, Dumbledore proposa à Hermione de retourner en cours – sans vous arrêtez en chemin, ma chère ! précisa-t-il, l'œil lumineux – et à Tonks de repartir au Ministère, ce que la métamorphomage accepta bien volontiers, le dossier nécessitant encore que l'on y travaille avant de présenter le cas devant le Magenmagot.

Une fois la pièce vidée, Harry accepta avec une certaine mauvaise volonté de se décoller de Severus. Il suivit Sirius dans l'escalier tournant et s'installa avec lui sur les marches.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Je veux dire… avec Rogue…

- Ça va… Je crois… Je… Il est patient, il me rassure. Je… je crois que… que j'aime ça.

- Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un homme patient avec l'espèce humaine, mais je doute de bien le connaître, musa Sirius. Vous semblez vous être rapprochés… physiquement.

- Je…

- Harry, je ne sous-entends absolument rien par là, le rassura immédiatement l'animagus lorsqu'il vit son fils adoptif se tortiller, mal à l'aise. Je ne tiens pas à être informé des détails de votre relation, mais je veux que tu sois heureux. Si j'en crois les marques sur ton cou et la façon dont tu te tenais très proche de lui, je pense pouvoir dire que tu n'es pas indifférent à ses attentions. Et même si c'est Rogue, tant mieux. Je veux que tu sois épanoui.

- Je lui ai sauté dessus hier, murmura Harry en rougissant. J'aurais jamais cru… que… que je ferais quelque chose comme ça un jour…

- Il n'y a que deux questions importantes, mon ange : est-ce que tu as aimé et est-ce qu'il a aimé. Le reste, on s'en fiche.

Sirius entoura les frêles épaules d'Harry d'un bras et serra son fils contre lui, laissant ses mots faire leur chemin dans l'esprit du petit Veela. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne commence à remuer de nouveau, éprouvant l'irrépressible besoin de vérifier que tout allait bien pour son compagnon. Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas et remonta dans le bureau du directeur, enlaçant toujours le garçon.

A peine étaient-ils entrés que la cheminée s'éclaira de vert et que la voix inhabituellement stridente de Remus s'éleva dans la pièce, atteignant un volume difficilement supportable pour l'oreille humaine.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK, RENTRE À LA MAISON IMMEDIATEMENT !! Oh bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que cette histoire ne t'a pas trop perturbé… Severus, Albus, déclara la tête du loup-garou depuis l'âtre, comme saisi d'une arrière-pensée. SIRIUS !! Dans la cheminée ! MAINTENANT !!

- Mais Moony! Je travaille...

- Sirius, je ne te demande pas ton avis !! Tu rentres, et sans barguigner !

Remus disparut alors que son mari ouvrait la bouche pour protester, le laissant stupéfait et incompréhensif. Il était parfaitement inédit pour le calme lycanthrope de se mettre à hurler par cheminée interposée, surtout pour le faire rentrer à la maison dès pas même onze heures du matin un jour où il était de garde. D'autant plus lorsqu'il savait que Sirius devait revenir à Poudlard pour gérer l'affaire impliquant Harry…

Severus ricana tandis que l'animagus se résignait à obéir, ignorant totalement la raison de cet esclandre.

**********

Salle de cours inoccupée, quelque part près du bureau directorial.

Draco tentait de se calmer, le front appuyé contre la pierre froide et rugueuse du mur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela soit si difficile.

Merlin merci, le ton autoritaire de Severus avait traversé le brouillard sensuel qui embrumait ses sens alors qu'il embrassait sa compagne, retenant son visage entre ses mains en coupe, caressant doucement ses pommettes du pouce.

Il s'était reculé une demi-seconde, surpris par le bruit de la voix de son parrain qui insistait véhémentement pour que quelqu'un ne s'asseye pas sur ses genoux devant Black. Draco n'était pas très sûr d'avoir bien compris de quoi il retournait, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'Hermione avait profité de ce bref instant d'inattention de sa part pour se faufiler d'entre ses bras et se sauver chez Dumbledore.

Son premier mouvement avait été de se lancer à sa poursuite, de la rattraper et de la garder avec lui pour toujours mais la voix de son père avait résonné à ses oreilles dans un retentissant 'Un Malfoy ne court pas !' et le jeune Veela avait perdu partie de sa verve. La simple pensée de la réaction de Lucius si jamais cet intermède lui revenait aux oreilles l'avait convaincu fort efficacement de suspendre son projet et de demeurer là où il se trouvait pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Voilà pourquoi il faisait face au mur de pierre brute, égratignant son front pâle sur les arêtes mal taillées, reprenant lentement sa respiration tandis que son organisme laissait son taux de testostérone redescendre à un niveau plus acceptable pour la vie en société.

Le petit blond soupira.

_Si jamais mon père apprend ça, il va me réduire en miettes… Salazar ! Pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas une règle du genre : 'Un Malfoy n'écoute pas son instinct' ?? Elle serait utile celle-là !_

Il lui faudrait tenter de garder ses distances désormais. Et pas que vis-à-vis d'Hermione, vis-à-vis de tous. L'accumulation de ses hormones adolescentes, des rêves nocturnes, de l'odeur de sa compagne et de son célibat forcé le rendait étrangement prompt à l'excitation comme à la crise de nerfs, son corps produisant un surplus de phéromones dans les deux cas. Il espérait de tout cœur que les rêves n'empireraient pas ou il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au mariage…

**********

Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, incapable de retourner en cours. Rester dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec le regard de tous les hommes présents sur elle, son esprit lui susurrant qu'ils savaient pertinemment ce qui venait de se produire… Elle en tremblait encore ! Elle avait espéré qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mettrait Draco Malfoy sur le tapis mais, bien évidemment, Sirius n'avait pu s'en empêcher et avait sauté à pieds joints dans le plat.

Elle ne s'était échappée que d'extrême justesse de l'étreinte du Veela lorsqu'il avait été surpris par un bruit de voix passant dans le couloir qui longeait la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle devait avouer que le professeur Rogue avait parlé au bon moment pour la sortir également de la torpeur languide qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsque Draco l'avait embrassée, cajolant son visage de ses doigts fins. Elle avait répondu à son baiser, inconsciemment, comme si une partie d'elle ne souhaitait pas lutter, bien que son cerveau toujours actif protesta qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se laisser aller à de semblables transports d'affection envers un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment et qu'elle n'appréciait encore que fort moyennement. Mais les Veelas n'étaient pas réputés pour leur attraction sans raison et Hermione n'avait pu résister.

Elle sentait encore l'envie d'aller rejoindre Draco, la chaleur dans ses reins, et ce malgré l'angoisse d'avoir appris quel sort avait été utilisée par celle qu'elle avait durant plusieurs années considéré comme une quasi petite sœur et les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir, malgré la manière dont Dumbledore l'avait gentiment sermonnée, visiblement parfaitement au courant de ce qui s'était déroulé entre son fiancé et elle, malgré le sourire qui avait illuminé les grands yeux verts d'Harry, lui laissant entendre qu'il avait perçu, dans cette affaire, plus que les autres.

Merlin, elle ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder Lucius et Narcissa en face !!

L'irruption intempestive de Neville dans la salle commune, Ron en remorque, interrompit sa litanie mentale de lamentations.

- Hermione ! s'exclama le timide Gryffondor, hors d'haleine et pas précisément de bonne humeur. Fais quelque chose, je n'en peux plus ! Il y a plus de deux heures que je cours sans cesse derrière lui ! Il s'est enfui trois fois dans la Forêt Interdite pendant le cours de Soins des Créatures Magiques parce qu'il voulait cueillir un bouquet de fleurs sauvages pour Blaise et j'ai eu le plus grand mal à le rattraper. Il a réussi à me fausser compagnie en remontant jusqu'ici, sous prétexte que son cher 'Blaisichounet ne pouvait pas être ailleurs qu'à la bibliothèque tant il est intelligent', siffla-t-il aigrement.

- Je m'en occupe, Neville. Merci de l'avoir gardé ce matin, c'est très généreux de ta part.

- Je le referai pas, lança le garçon par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il grimpait les marches pour accéder à son dortoir, dans lequel il s'enferma promptement.

- Je crois qu'il est jaloux… comme Ginny, déclara platement Ron lorsque la porte se fut close sur le dos de Neville. A propos, elle s'est réconciliée avec Harry ? C'est pour ça qu'elle me regarde plus de travers ??

Devant l'expressivité digne d'une chouette empaillée qu'Hermione exhibait, il conclut philosophiquement que sa sœur ayant retrouvé son Harry, elle n'était plus intéressée par Blaise, ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement !

Hermione soupira profondément, envahie par le désespoir.

_Merlin me vienne en aide !! Entre un Veela, finalement pas méchant, mais hormonal, le mariage qui approche, un crétin amoureux, la danse ce soir en présence des Malfoy au grand complet et le tailleur après demain, je n'y arriverai jamais !!!!_

**********

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius venait juste de disparaître dans une envolée de flammes émeraude lorsque le vénérable sorcier installé derrière son bureau prit la parole en gobant un bonbon.

- Harry, penses-tu qu'il te serait supportable de laisser Severus enseigner cette après-midi ? Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de noter à quel point tu ressens le besoin de t'assurer qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver…

- Je… je ne sais pas… répondit le Veela en baissant la tête, un peu honteux de son comportement alors même que la main chaude et rassurante de son compagnon venait se poser entre ses omoplates en signe de réconfort.

- Vois-tu, Harry, je serais tout prêt à te laisser disposer de Severus comme tu l'entends, soupira le directeur avec clin d'œil pétillant, mais je n'ai personne de suffisamment qualifié pour le remplacer… Poppy a généreusement accepté d'affranchir les élèves de première et troisième années, que Severus devait avoir ce matin, sur les potions de guérison et autres baumes, mais cela ne remplace en rien la pratique et le savoir de Madame Pomfrey reste limité en dehors des potions de soin. Vous n'avez que deux heures cette après-midi, ce me semble, Severus ?

- En effet. Poufsouffle/Serdaigle de deuxième année. Un cours calme en règle générale.

- Je vais essayer ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix presque timide et manquant terriblement d'assurance.

- A toi de décider, lui répondit Severus, mais on ne reviendra pas en arrière. Il est absolument hors de question que tu débarques au beau milieu de mon cours pour te jeter sur moi afin d'obtenir un réconfort quelconque. Ma réputation a suffisamment pâti de l'affaire d'hier soir, il est inutile de la ternir davantage en laissant croire à tous ces idiots que je m'adoucis maintenant que je suis marié.

- Cela apporterait sans conteste de l'eau au moulin de certaines rumeurs vous concernant… s'amusa Albus.

- D'accord, je… j'irai en botanique cette après-midi… murmura le Veela, attirant les regards des deux hommes sur lui.

- Problème réglé, Albus, confirma Severus avec un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce ronde, Harry sur ses talons.

**********

Appartements de Severus Rogue, 16h03.

Harry tournait en rond.

Il ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ses devoirs gisaient, oubliés au fond de son sac, la cheminée n'éclairait rien, dépourvue de flammes, les coussins avaient encore leur forme originelle, satisfaits de ne pas avoir été massacrés jusqu'à présent.

Severus était en retard.

Trois longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de son cours. Il aurait dû être rentré déjà !

Le petit Veela se tordait les mains d'impatience, et bien un peu de crainte que l'un des élèves ait jugé opportun de balancer un chaudron plein de Merlin sait quel liquide visqueux et corrosif sur son compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux heures, après tout, comment espérer qu'il conserve son sang-froid dans de telles conditions ??

Il avait décapité, déchiqueté, dépiauté, flagellé et martyrisé les plantes de la serre dans son absence totale de concentration, au grand dam de Madame Chourave qui avait constaté le désastre avec philosophie, à tel point qu'il avait fini par être renvoyé du cours avant la fin, la brave femme lui intimant de ne plus remettre les pieds dans ses serres tant qu'il n'aurait résolu le léger souci qui le tarabustait si visiblement. Alors il avait regagné les quartiers qu'il partageait avec son compagnon, laissant Ron sur les bras d'Hermione qui lui semblait de plus en plus épuisée, et il attendait que Severus daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

Et se blottir contre lui.

Et peut-être réclamer un petit bisou…

Il n'avait pas pu s'installer bien au chaud entre les bras de son compagnon depuis le matin.

Depuis que Severus l'avait envoyé dans la salle de bain.

Ensuite il avait refusé de le laisser s'asseoir sur ses genoux durant la convocation chez le directeur, le sermonnant dans un couloir désert, deux jolies marques roses sur ses pommettes pâles. Il ne l'avait pas éconduit lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de soutien quand il avait appris quelles étaient réellement les intentions de Ginny mais, sitôt retournés dans ces mêmes appartements qu'il arpentait sans relâche depuis plus de quinze minutes, Severus avait gagné son laboratoire pour travailler, s'enquérant malicieusement du désir d'Harry de voir son ami Ron rester collé à Blaise Zabini comme une bernacle à son rocher lorsque le Veela avait élevé une protestation. Harry l'avait rejoint dans le laboratoire, bien sûr, accomplissant quelques basses besognes pour rester près de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait et créait un antidote.

Trop tôt à son goût était venue l'heure de reprendre les cours et il n'avait eu qu'un rapide baiser qui avait à peine effleuré ses lèvres avant se voir poussé dehors pour rallier la serre.

Et voilà, il poireautait !

Parvenu à la porte de la salle de bain, il fit demi-tour et recommença le même trajet pour la énième fois lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sans bruit.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de respirer avant d'être heurté par un Veela lancé à pleine vitesse qui s'attacha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le faisant s'écrouler fort indignement au sol. Il allait protester avec la plus grande vigueur lorsque la petite tête brune se nicha sous sa mâchoire, un nez froid s'enfouissant dans son cou, et Severus trouva qu'il était incapable de reprocher quoi que ce soit à son chaton. Il referma les bras autour de lui et resta ainsi, dos au mur, un long moment. 


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde!!

Comme promis dans les réponses aux reviews de mon dernier chapitre publié, voici la suite! Certes, c'est la toute fin du week-end mais la semaine a été pour le moins chaotique... J'ai tout d'abord passé deux jours avec de la fièvre et un bon rhume qui s'est vite dissipé pour laisser place à une crise de sciatique inopinée contractée en me baissant pour prendre mon chat qui bloquait l'accès d'une porte... Impossible de m'asseoir de toute la journée de vendredi!! Bref, j'ai pris un peu de retard du coup, moi qui pensais à l'origine pouvoir poster samedi au plus tard!

Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Poudlard, un couloir humide quelque part dans les cachots, 7h12.

Hermione tournait et retournait dans les corridors depuis un bon moment malgré l'heure matinale, cherchant désespérément une indication d'une sorte ou d'une autre qui pourrait lui montrer la localisation des appartements du professeur Rogue. A défaut, l'entrée des dortoirs des Serpentards lui suffirait maintenant qu'elle s'était irrémédiablement perdue dans ce dédale. Elle tenta de retrouver un escalier quelconque, qui remontait de préférence, et finit par en dénicher un, poussiéreux et artistiquement décoré de toiles d'araignées qui eussent fait déguerpir Ron en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, quand bien même Blaise se serait tenu au beau milieu.

Peu enthousiaste mais sans grand choix, elle s'y engagea et constata qu'après les premières volées de marches, l'horizon s'éclaircissait et qu'elle ne risquait plus de se prendre les cheveux dans les fils soyeux et gluants de l'élégante architecture arachnide. Apparemment personne ne s'aventurait si profondément dans les cachots du château et les références aux oubliettes de l'endroit qu'elle avait aperçues dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ lui revinrent en mémoire, la faisant frémir. Il ne ferait pas bon s'y perdre le jour où elle devait accompagner les Malfoy chez un quelconque tailleur pour commander son trousseau et sa robe de mariée.

Raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait justement dans ce pétrin en premier lieu ! Narcissa lui avait encore recommandé la veille au soir d'être présente à 9h30 dans le hall avec sa demoiselle d'honneur, qui devait elle aussi se faire préparer une tenue adéquate pour l'événement. Demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle n'avait pas !!

Voilà pourquoi elle s'était mise, de fort bonne heure, en quête des quartiers de son professeur. Pour supplier Harry à genoux s'il le fallait pour peu qu'il accepte ce rôle, en tant que garçon d'honneur bien entendu. Inutile de malmener sa virilité de si bon matin, elle ne ferait que le braquer et le Gryffondor pouvait être plus têtu qu'un régiment de mules irlandaises au grand complet lorsqu'il était pris à rebrousse-poil. Si elle manœuvrait correctement et avait la chance de le cueillir avant qu'il n'ait commencé son petit-déjeuner, ses chances de le voir l'accompagner augmentaient exponentiellement.

A la condition sine qua none qu'elle sorte de ce labyrinthe de couloirs !

**********

Quelque part dans les cachots, 7h23.

Draco Malfoy se faufila hors de sa salle commune, en retard sur son horaire habituel. Il était toujours en avance par rapport à la plupart des Serpentards et aux élèves des autres Maisons, mais il n'avait que peu d'avance sur la horde sauvage qui n'allait pas tarder à s'engouffrer dans les couloirs en ce beau samedi matin pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Quelle idée aussi avaient-ils, dans cette école, de servir le premier repas de la journée à une heure si matinale le week-end ? A croire que les bienfaits du repos et de la grasse matinée leur étaient inconnus !

Reniflant discrètement et brossant distraitement la manche de sa robe de sorcier, il s'avança dans le corridor en direction de la Grande Salle et heurta de plein fouet un corps chaud sur lequel il s'écroula, retenant avec peine un couinement indigne d'un Malfoy lorsque ses parties intimes se trouvèrent pressées avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'eut souhaité contre un genou qu'il définirait sans hésiter par le terme osseusement pointu. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et d'ignorer la douleur, et se releva péniblement sur les avant-bras dès qu'il lui fut possible de faire obéir ses muscles. Il découvrit alors une Hermione poussiéreuse, avec des toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux et un air hagard un peu bleuté sur le visage, son souffle ayant été coupé par sa chute alliée au poids du Veela sur sa poitrine.

- Hermione ? grinça-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées.

L'entraînement rigoureux qu'il avait reçu depuis son plus jeune âge à ne jamais laisser transparaître une émotion traite était très utile en cet instant, même s'il ne pouvait empêcher totalement la douleur d'apparaître sur sa physionomie. Il se remit aussi dignement que possible sur ses pieds, tendant une main secourable à sa fiancée qui l'accepta sans réfléchir. Le seul avantage que son prédicament actuel lui procurait était d'avoir complètement annihilé tout désir de ses projets immédiats.

- D.. Draco ? croassa la Gryffondor dès qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre et suffisamment de souffle pour pouvoir articuler une parole.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un rien contraint.

- Oh ! Euh… Je… toussota-t-elle, gênée aussi bien de l'excitation qui montait en elle malgré ses tentatives infructueuses de la juguler que de ce qui s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois qu'ils étaient demeurés seuls en compagnie l'un de l'autre sans personne à portée de voix. Je cherche les appartements du professeur Rogue… Il faut que je voie Harry. Tu… tu ne saurais pas où je dois aller par hasard ?

- Bien évidemment, je sais à quel endroit se trouvent les quartiers de mon parrain mais il est hors de question que tu te présentes ainsi devant lui, répondit Draco avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en avait eu jusqu'ici, retrouvant sa superbe maintenant que la douleur s'estompait assez pour que son cerveau puisse fonctionner de nouveau rationnellement.

- Pardon ?

Le ton de la jeune femme dénotait autant de surprise que de chagrin. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'était nullement attendue à cette remarque et que, quelque part, cela la choquait venant du garçon qu'elle devait épouser le week-end suivant. Même si Hermione avait quelques difficultés à trier ses sentiments ainsi qu'à comprendre le caractère de Draco, dissimulé derrière les complexes paravents de son éducation, elle avait récemment acquis un respect tout neuf pour le jeune Veela qui s'était révélé bien plus agréable et attentif à sa personne qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et ça…

- Viens, demanda le blondinet lorsqu'il vit la déception passer furtivement sur les traits de sa compagne. Tu as des toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux et tu es couverte de poussière. Mon parrain refusera de te laisser entrer comme ça et tu aurais de la chance qu'il ne te claque pas la porte au nez en prétextant une vicieuse tentative de contamination criminelle de ses potions.

Draco n'avait vraiment pas pensé à mal mais Hermione avait visiblement cru qu'il critiquait sa tenue. Il était peiné et quelque peu vexé qu'elle n'ait pas plus confiance en lui, bien qu'il soit parfaitement conscient de ne pas pouvoir exiger d'elle une foi pleine et entière. Il se demanda un instant si ce sentiment étrangement douloureux serait supportable une fois le lien achevé et frissonna. Il lui tendit la main et la tira derrière lui, retournant dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Par chance, la salle commune se trouvait être vide à l'exception de quelques élèves de première année qui détournèrent promptement le regard lorsque leur préfet-en-chef entra en traînant une Gryffondor échevelée dans son sillage.

Le Veela eut tôt fait de pousser sa compagne dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte pour éviter les oreilles curieuses, les coups d'œil inquisiteurs et les interruptions bien-pensantes, et de lui indiquer la salle de bain.

- Ne touche pas aux fioles vertes sur le rebord du lavabo, précisa-t-il en conduisant Hermione devant le miroir pour qu'elle puisse constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Il s'agit des produits que je dois utiliser pour ne pas attirer toute l'école.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant la jeune femme vaquer à ses ablutions avec les joues rougies. Il était encore endolori mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle dégageait une fragrance si suave…

_Non, ne pas y penser !! _

_Et ne plus respirer pour les 20 prochaines minutes… Ça ne doit pas être si terrible après tout, un Malfoy peut tout faire ! _

La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait perdu le contrôle la veille était proprement stupéfiante, lui qui avait toujours estimé que son père se moquait de lui lorsqu'il lui expliquait que l'attraction qu'il éprouverait pour sa compagne quand le moment serait venu serait quasi débilitante. Désormais il comprenait, et cela ne lassait pas de l'angoisser. Il savait qu'il se devait de passer toute la journée avec Hermione pour choisir les tenues de mariage et craignait que même le fait d'être en public ne soit impuissant à le stopper si son corps réagissait subitement ainsi qu'il le faisait de plus en plus fréquemment en présence de sa promise. Il n'allait tout de même pas demander à Blaise de veiller à ce que les régions méridionales de son anatomie restent meurtries des heures durant ! Il tenait à sa future descendance, merci bien !

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre depuis qu'elle avait réalisé l'image piteuse qu'elle reflétait. Elle avait tellement l'habitude que ne sorte des lèvres de Draco Malfoy que des paroles blessantes et des critiques bien senties qu'elle n'avait pas instant eu l'idée de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, malgré les aspects plus plaisants de sa personnalité qu'elle avait pu commencer à découvrir cette dernière semaine. Elle avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir réformer six longues années de méfiance routinière en si peu de temps mais elle avait vu le regard argenté se voiler l'espace d'une seconde et savait que Draco en avait été affecté, si peu que cela soit. Elle n'aurait jamais perçu ce léger signe d'émotion chez le jeune Serpentard auparavant mais la proximité étudiée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis peu lui avait enseignée à être attentive à ces détails.

Un battement de cils, un infime pli des lèvres, une inflexion à peine perceptible dans le ton de la voix étaient les indices que les Malfoy utilisaient pour marquer leur ressenti lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas strictement dans le cadre familial. Ils étaient délicats à distinguer et Hermione devait admettre qu'elle en ratait sûrement une proportion conséquente, notamment lorsqu'elle avait affaire à Lucius qui avait perfectionné cet art avec plus de subtilité et de maîtrise que son fils. La grande question qui la turlupinait désormais était de savoir si oui ou non elle se devait de s'excuser. Son premier mouvement était bien sûr de le faire, mais la manie qu'avaient les Malfoy de ne jamais recourir à un moyen si simple de régler les conflits ou les erreurs la faisait tiquer.

Qu'elle ne s'excuse pas et elle passerait pour être d'une grossièreté sans pareil.

Qu'elle s'excuse et elle passerait pour une faible créature incapable de se sortir d'une situation délicate le front haut.

Au final, quelle alternative s'offrait à elle ?

Elle soupira en dégageant péniblement la dernière toile emberlificotée dans ses boucles et emprunta la brosse à cheveux de Draco pour redonner un semblant d'ordre à la masse indisciplinée qui jouait les épouvantails sur sa tête.

- D… Draco ? Euh… Aurais-tu une brosse à vêtements ? s'enquit-elle en se tordant gentiment les mains dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que le blondinet était assis à son bureau en posture d'attente.

- Bien entendu, acquiesça-t-il poliment, constatant instantanément que sa compagne était mal à l'aise et hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

Il lui apporta l'item requis et l'aida pour ôter la poussière de son dos, mais ne parla pas, incertain de la manière adéquate d'aborder le sujet. Lui déclarer de but en blanc qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de lui présenter des excuses entraînerait une longue et fastidieuse discussion qui ne serait pas des plus indiquées si peu de temps avant de partir faire les boutiques avec sa mère. Narcissa avait le chic pour vous mettre sur les rotules en un minimum de temps dès qu'elle partait sur son passe-temps favori et le genre de conversation qui s'avérait nécessaire appartenait malheureusement à l'espèce stressante et moralement épuisante. D'un autre côté, faire comme si de rien était pouvait être tout aussi dommageable et exacerber la défiance, atténuée par la dernière semaine certes, mais qui restait présente entre eux.

Sans qu'aucune décision n'ait été arrêtée d'une part comme de l'autre, ils sortirent du dortoir des Serpentards encore plus rapidement qu'ils n'y étaient entrés, Draco s'abaissant presque à sprinter lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Goyle à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Il conduisit la Gryffondor jusqu'au tableau qui protégeait l'intimité du Maître des Potions et de son jeune mari puis la laissa après s'être assuré qu'elle retrouverait bien son chemin hors des cachots, se mordant violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se pencher davantage vers elle afin de lui voler un baiser. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il se retourna brièvement pour voir Hermione la main levée pour frapper chez son parrain et se promit d'essayer d'avoir avec elle une discussion sérieuse, en tout bien tout honneur, avant leur mariage si possible.

**********

Appartements de Severus Rogue, 7h34.

Harry se redressa dans le lit en entendant des coups sourds résonner. Il tendit l'oreille, mal réveillé, alors que Severus, qui avait travaillé une partie de la nuit, raffermissait sa prise sur la taille mouvante, enfouissant davantage le nez dans son oreiller. Le jeune Veela finit par comprendre que quelqu'un frappait à la porte et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller ouvrir s'il ne voulait pas que Severus ne soit éveillé par l'infernal boucan. Il se dégagea non sans difficulté du bras possessif qui le retenait entre les draps et enfila une robe de chambre. Il allait lui dire de quel bois il se chauffait à cet inconvenant visiteur ! S'il ne pouvait plus profiter d'une grasse matinée douillette un samedi, le monde partait à vau-l'eau. Même Voldemort avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas le secouer ainsi le week-end !

_Pour une fois que Severus n'était pas debout aux aurores… Et ben non, il faut qu'un crétin débarque sans tambour ni trompette !! Grrmmbbbblllll…_

Il ouvrit vivement la porte et invectiva sèchement l'ombre floutée qui se découpait vaguement sur le mur du couloir :

- Quoi ?!

- Harry ? balbutia Hermione, stupéfaite.

Non seulement ne s'était-elle pas remise de ses émotions matinales mais si son ami lui ouvrait avec une robe de chambre de soie verte qui clairement ne lui appartenait pas et était suffisamment large à l'encolure pour qu'elle puisse profiter de la vision impromptue d'une série de suçons de taille plus que respectable, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Il avait l'air… débauché, et ce malgré sa mine encore chiffonnée de sommeil.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry en reconnaissant le timbre de son amie.

- Que se passe-t-il, chaton ? s'enquit une voix rauque et dont le ton impérieux perdait en grande partie sa crédibilité lorsque le dernier mot était articulé autour d'un bâillement.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur, s'empressa de déclarer la Gryffondor en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder l'homme émerger de sa chambre vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama de satin noir qui ne laissait guère place à l'imagination, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Harry.

- Miss Granger ? J'ose espérer pour votre santé que le motif de cette intrusion est des plus grave… Harry, va donc passer quelque chose de plus convenable et rends-moi ma robe de chambre, veux-tu ? Miss Granger, installez-vous dans un fauteuil et n'en bougez pas.

Hermione allait protester mais le regard sombre que Severus posa sur elle lui signifia clairement qu'elle n'était tolérée de si bon matin que par déférence envers Harry et qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas insister. Elle laissa donc les deux hommes disparaître dans ce qui devait être leur chambre et s'assit sur l'extrême bordure du canapé, prête à bondir à la moindre alerte. Le 'pop' caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison la fit sursauter et elle faillit faire plus ample connaissance avec le très joli tapis persan qui décorait le sol devant la cheminée.

- N'avez-vous donc pas saisi la simplicité absolue du concept de l'immobilité, Miss Granger ? critiqua Severus qui sortait à cet instant même de sa chambre, vêtu de pied en cap et suivi de près par un Harry un brin rougissant.

Le jeune homme était quelque peu mal à l'aise d'avoir ouvert la porte à son amie dans une tenue débraillée qui ne pouvait tromper sur les activités auxquelles il se livrait avec son mari. Non pas qu'il s'en sente réellement coupable ou honteux – oh, peut-être un peu mais tout était si neuf pour lui – mais il existait une marge d'importance entre le fait que ses amis sachent qu'il partageait le lit de Severus et le fait qu'il leur mette des preuves physiques sous le nez.

- Si, si, Professeur. Un elfe m'a surprise et…

Un sourcil arqué la fit taire.

- Je doute que vous ayez déjà déjeuné, Miss Granger, aussi ai-je requis un couvert supplémentaire, lâcha ensuite Severus sur un ton qui impliquait intrinsèquement qu'une question serait malvenue.

Décidée à ne pas braquer son professeur pour se voir jetée dehors sans avoir pu exposer son problème à Harry, Hermione effaça les quelques plis que son sursaut avait occasionnés sur le tissu de sa robe et rejoignit le couple à table. Le Veela se sentait visiblement rassuré sur l'appartenance de son compagnon, ne s'installant pas d'autorité sur ses genoux ainsi qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire la veille. Il poussa néanmoins sa chaise en direction de celle de Severus, se plaçant plus près qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire mais tout en restant parfaitement correct.

Passer une bonne partie de la soirée blotti contre le torse de son mari avait apaisé ses émotions encore quelque peu vivaces, le laissant épuisé mais satisfait. Dès qu'il avait pu se libérer de l'étreinte poulpesque de son petit Veela, Severus l'avait envoyé au lit et était parti travailler dans son laboratoire afin de rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé pour la préparation du traitement du jeune Weasley. Lorsqu'il avait jugé indispensable de rejoindre son chaton tard dans la nuit, il avait eu la surprise de se voir immédiatement entouré de bras accueillants et assailli par des lèvres exigeantes et quémandeuses. Leur état de fatigue respectifs ne leur avaient pas permis d'explorer plus avant mais cela n'empêchait nullement le maître des potions d'être de plus en plus appréciatif envers la vie maritale, lui qui l'avait jadis toujours considérée comme un fardeau.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Hermione ? demanda bientôt Harry, suffisamment valide pour aligner deux mots maintenant qu'il avait bu une tasse de thé bien fort.

- Et bien, c'est assez délicat… je… Je dois me rendre chez je ne sais quel tailleur ce matin avec les Malfoy pour faire faire d'une part mon… trousseau… et d'autre part, ma robe de mariée.

- Et ? insista le Veela entre deux bouchées de croissant, un léger coup de coude de Severus venant lui rappeler discrètement qu'il ne devait pas parler la bouche pleine sous prétexte qu'une amie était présente.

- Et… Narcissa m'a bien répété et re-répété que je devais venir avec mon témoin aujourd'hui pour que sa tenue puisse être sélectionnée. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas de témoin et que… enfin… je… je voulais te demander depuis plusieurs jours mais avec Ginny… et Ron… et mes cours supplémentaires… je n'ai vraiment pas pu trouver le temps…

- Euh… tu pourrais être plus claire, s'il te plait ? Il est tôt et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris… marmonna Harry, espérant contre toute attente qu'un elfe zélé et débordé avait versé une bonne rasade de Whisky Pur Feu dans la théière. Cela expliquerait certainement pourquoi il croyait avoir entendu Hermione lui demander de venir subir une séance de shopping avec Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Veux-tu être mon témoin et m'accompagner pour choisir ma robe de mariée ? lâcha finalement la Gryffondor après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

- Tu veux que je te serve de… de… de demoiselle d'honneur ???!?!?! Tu peux pas prendre une fille, non ? s'écria Harry, vexé.

- Harry, l'avertit Severus, posant une main discrète sur sa cuisse. Miss Granger peut choisir absolument qui elle désire pour cette tâche. Contrairement à la tradition moldue dans laquelle le sexe de la personne choisie a une importance primordiale, il est indifférent chez les sorciers. Il demeure plutôt rare qu'une jeune femme préfère requérir cette faveur d'un garçon de sa connaissance mais ce n'est en rien inconvenant et ne fera pas de toi une 'demoiselle' pour autant.

- Mais…

- Si tu acceptes, tu seras son garçon d'honneur, voilà tout, le coupa Severus en resserrant légèrement les doigts sur les muscles déliés qu'il sentait frémir sous leur gangue de tissu.

Il ne cherchait nullement à convaincre son chaton de quoi que ce soit, seulement à lui présenter les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui sous leur vrai jour et non sous la version tronquée que le garçon était venu à croire sans le soutien de l'éducation adaptée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de lui inculquer les connaissances indispensables à une personne amenée à se heurter, qu'elle le veuille ou non, à la bonne société – aussi détestable soit-elle –dès qu'il en aurait le temps…

- Le fait que nous ayons tous les deux eu un témoin mâle est un concours de circonstances dicté par la rapidité avec laquelle les événements se sont succédés. Black aurait très bien pu épouser une femme après tout, termina-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

- Harry, je… reprit doucement Hermione, fixant la table avec tant d'intensité que ce fut un miracle si cette dernière ne s'enflamma pas. Je présume qu'avant toute cette histoire j'aurais peut-être pu demander à Ginny, encore que… mais désormais… c'est hors de question… Il y a bien Luna, mais avec elle je serais sûre de me marier en toile de jute décorée d'épluchures de carottes alors… C'est trop important et il n'y a que deux personnes en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour tenir ce rôle. Toi ou Ron. Mais Ron…

- N'accepterait pas même s'il avait toute sa tête, je sais, soupira le Veela. Jure-moi que je ne serais pas obligé de porter un truc féminin !

- Bien sûr que non, Harry ! s'exclama la préfète en relevant la tête, ahurie qu'il ait pu croire une telle chose.

- Je présume que Malfoy sera là ?

- Euh… Lequel ?

- Ton futur mari, cette question !!

- Oui, il doit aussi prévoir sa robe et celle de son témoin.

- Pffffffff, j'en étais sûr…

Harry n'avait pas le moindre désir de se voir bloqué dans un magasin avec Draco Malfoy une éternité durant mais il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à Hermione, même s'il risquait d'énerver le Veela non lié en se montrant involontairement proche de sa compagne. S'il avait compris une chose depuis son anniversaire, c'était que le bon sens ne régnait pas en maître dans l'esprit d'un Veela lorsque sa moitié était en question.

- Je ferais pour le mieux mais il se peut que l'ambiance soit assez tendue… Et puis, il faudra bien que je m'habitue à ne pas rester perpétuellement avec Severus, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oh, merci Harry !! se réjouit Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie.

Elle se leva de table et la contourna, venant serrer le Gryffondor dans ses bras, consciente que son professeur avait sûrement fait pencher la balance bien plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire, rien qu'en lui expliquant deux détails qui n'auraient jamais eus d'impact avec elle. Elle aurait probablement dû jouer sur la corde sensible ou miser sur le sentiment de culpabilité qui réapparaissait chez Harry dès qu'il vous refusait quelque chose pour le faire changer d'avis. Oh bon, d'accord, elle l'avait fait ! Mais rien qu'un peu, hein !! Néanmoins, elle était ravie qu'il vienne la soutenir dans cette épreuve, elle qui n'aimait les magasins que lorsqu'ils regorgeaient de livres.

Elle s'excusa ensuite promptement en prétextant devoir se préparer, ce qui lui attira un regard dépourvu d'émotion et accompagné d'un sourcil à demi haussé de la part de Severus. Il semblait penser qu'elle en aurait effectivement bien besoin mais Hermione oublia immédiatement cette idée. Elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard, comme elle l'aurait fait en n'importe quel autre occasion, et cela suffirait bien. Elle précisa à Harry qu'il devait la rejoindre dans le hall à 9h30 au plus tard et s'éclipsa vivement.

Severus se tourna alors vers son mari et le fixa pensivement avant de poser sa question.

- Tu es sûr de tenir toute la journée ? s'enquit-il sur un ton nettement dubitatif. Connaissant Narcissa, vous n'êtes pas sortis des boutiques avant la fermeture, si elle ne parvient pas à repousser leurs horaires, et il serait inconvenant que tu ne leur fausses compagnie pour une petite crise de possessivité comme celles d'hier.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer pour le déjeuner. Je rentrerais manger ici ?

Si sa dernière phrase se voulait affirmative, elle dénotait néanmoins une incertitude patente et la quasi-assurance de se voir rejeté, bien qu'Harry soit incapable de s'expliquer ce sentiment. Il leva timidement les yeux vers son compagnon, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et priant pour ne pas y déceler d'ennui. Il se trouva face à deux orbes onyx amusés qui ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers la bouche tentante et abusée par de petites dents blanches.

- Assure-toi de prévenir Lucius et Narcissa de ce fait avant qu'ils ne t'installent au Cabécou. Tu pourras sûrement emprunter leur cheminée, déclara Severus lorsqu'il parvint à ravaler l'envie de sauter brutalement sur son Veela pour l'embrasser au milieu des viennoiseries.

- Au quoi ? Et puis pourquoi j'aurais besoin de leur cheminée ??

- Le Cabécou est l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Grande Bretagne et il a l'extrême avantage de se situer à deux pas du tailleur favori de Narcissa, à Edimbourg.

- Edimbourg ?!?!?! couina Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais sincèrement que Narcissa irait acheter la robe de mariée de la fiancée de son fils à Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse chez Madame Guipure ? Elle veut évidemment un styliste renommé qui lui créera une tenue unique. Les Malfoy ne font jamais rien à moitié, chaton. Elle a sûrement déjà fait faire des modèles inédits qu'elle a peut-être ou peut-être pas déjà présélectionnés…

Devant l'air plus qu'interdit d'Harry qui semblait soudainement se demander dans quoi il avait mis les pieds, Severus lui resservit une tasse de thé et reprit.

- Que croyais-tu qu'elle faisait depuis une semaine ? Les cours qu'elle dispense à Miss Granger ne suffisent certes point à occuper tout son temps et, bien qu'elle n'exerce aucune profession, elle n'est pas femme à se tourner mollement les pouces. Elle a un mariage à organiser. Merlin merci, elle n'a pas poussé le vice jusqu'à descendre dans l'une des maisons de haute couture de Paris, probablement uniquement par manque de temps…

- Mais… mais…

- N'essaie même pas de comparer l'Union de mon filleul avec la nôtre. Je déteste les fêtes et le temps nous manquait encore plus qu'à eux. Draco n'est en rien menacé. Quelle que soit sa position officielle vis-à-vis du Ministère, il est certain que Lucius a laissé planer un doute sur sa loyauté auprès des quelques Mangemorts encore en cavale, pour le cas où.

Harry but sa tasse cul sec avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas ajouté de sucre et que le thé noir bien fort avait la désagréable habitude d'être très astringent, surtout lorsqu'on avait coutume de le boire si sucré qu'il en devenait sirupeux. Severus pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la mine déconfite de son Veela.

Maudite soit Hermione avec son idée saugrenue de venir quémander des faveurs pareilles au saut du lit !! Pourquoi avait-il accepté dès qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre espoir et qu'il serait aussi masculin qu'il se devait ? Parfois il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir laissé le Choixpeau l'envoyer à Serpentard !

Soupirant pour la énième fois, Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche. La journée serait longue…

**********

Bureau des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie, 8h45.

Une cheminée s'alluma de vert et une voix dolente, certainement épuisée de réitérer les mêmes platitudes à longueur de journée, s'éleva.

- Bureau des Aurors, voulez-vous déposer une plainte ?

- Oh ? Euh, non. Je voudrais parler à l'Auror Black, je vous prie.

- Ne quittez pas, je vais le prévenir.

La voix était plus alerte cette fois, plus énervée aussi, appréciant visiblement peu de devoir traverser le service pour quérir Sirius Black. Non seulement son bureau n'était pas le plus proche, contrairement à celui de l'Auror Peterson qui était de garde ce jour, mais l'homme était extrêmement bizarre depuis qu'il était arrivé, avec une demi-heure d'avance – du jamais vu !

Le stagiaire qui répondait à la cheminée – oui, oui, la voix était bel et bien incarnée ! – serait même tenté de déclarer qu'il était excessivement étrange, voire lunatique. Pas que Sirius Black lui ait jamais semblé particulièrement sain d'esprit mais il devait avouer que l'air vague et ahuri qu'il arborait derrière son bureau ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Quelle idée avait-il eu de choisir cette carrière franchement ! Au bout de deux ans à l'académie des Aurors, tout ce qu'on lui permettait de faire en stage pratique dédié à l'apprentissage sur le terrain était de répondre à la cheminée et de courir chercher du café ou du thé selon l'humeur, éventuellement de dupliquer un ou deux dossiers et exceptionnellement d'envoyer un parchemin de service, mais jamais rien d'important, de crainte que la pauvre note ne se perde et ne volette indéfiniment dans un obscur recoin du bâtiment, victime d'un sort mal maîtrisé.

Il en avait marre !!

- Auror Black ?

- Mmmmm ??

- Un appel pour vous.

- Ah ? J'arrive…

Le stagiaire accepta la réponse qui lui fut donnée bien qu'elle ne s'accompagne visiblement pas de l'intention de bouger d'un millimètre et se retira. Il se pencha dans l'âtre de la cheminée concernée et fit la transmission avant de se détourner vers le guichet qui se trouvait pris d'assaut par une sorcière, plus de première ni de seconde jeunesse, furieuse, agitant un immense parapluie et prête à en découdre avec Lord Voldemort lui-même pour une sombre histoire de crevettes sauteuses avariées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les appels s'embouteillaient pour cause de cheminée et de stagiaire occupés, un sorcier roux émergea de celle devant laquelle il patientait depuis bien trop longtemps pour ses genoux qui fatiguaient avec l'âge, bientôt suivi par une replète sorcière à la chevelure tout aussi flamboyante. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers Sirius qu'ils apercevaient au loin, sans prêter attention aux pitoyables tentatives du stagiaires pour les arrêter tout en bataillant avec la sorcière indignée du crucial manque de sérieux des épiciers.

- Sirius ? s'enquit calmement Arthur malgré la moutarde qui lui montait tout doucement au nez.

Aucune réponse intelligible ne quitta les lèvres de l'animagus.

- Sirius !! répéta-t-il, criant presque cette fois.

Voyant que rien ne décidait l'homme perdu dans les limbes à revenir sur terre, Molly prit les choses en main.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK !!!!!! éclata-t-elle exactement comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à sermonner l'un de ses enfants, faisant sursauter le bureau des Aurors au grand complet.

- Quoi ??!?!?! s'écria ce dernier effaré, se redressant si brusquement sur sa chaise que ses fesses faillirent bien glisser de leur assise de bois dur pour atterrir 50 centimètres plus bas.

- Vous ne répondez plus aux appels que l'on vous passe maintenant, jeune homme ? demanda frileusement Molly. Il s'agissait de sa fille tout de même !!

- Quel appel ?... Oh oui ! On m'a vaguement parlé d'une cheminée tout à l'heure…

- Il y a plus de cinq minutes, Sirius. Je suis sûr que vous avez idée de la dureté du marbre dans le hall des communications de Sainte Mangouste, exposa Arthur.

- Euh… Pardon ?? demanda piteusement l'animagus en penchant la tête sur le côté comme un chiot qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son maître hurle devant la belle crotte qui vient d'être amoureusement déposée sur son tapis neuf. Mais asseyez-vous, reprit-il après une courte pause. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Ministère ?

- Notre fille, répondit Arthur en prenant place sur l'une des chaises proche du bureau de Sirius tandis que Molly s'emparait de la seconde. Nous sommes allés à Sainte Mangouste ce matin pour la voir et on nous a interdit l'accès. Apparemment, il nous faut une autorisation pour rendre visite à notre enfant…

- Oh Merlin, j'ai totalement oublié de m'en occuper hier ! Excusez-moi Arthur, je crains d'être quelque peu distrait… Bien sûr, il faut une autorisation écrite du Ministère pour que la famille ou toute personne n'appartenant pas au Bureau des Aurors ou au personnel hospitalier puisse entrer dans le service de psychomagie carcérale. Je vous prépare les papiers dès à présent, vous pourrez repartir avec et aller voir Ginny quand vous voudrez. Je dois cependant vous prévenir qu'il y a de grandes chances que nous puissions enfin la transférer dans l'une de nos cellules avant la fin de la journée, je n'attends plus que le rapport officiel d'évaluation des psychomages et la décharge qui l'accompagne.

Sirius se mit à fourrager dans une montagne de paperasserie qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, ne s'écroula pas lorsqu'il exhuma un formulaire qui avait sans conteste dû connaître de meilleurs jours. Il saisit sa plume et entreprit de le remplir vivement de son écriture allongée et anguleuse, demandant parfois une précision d'état civil, avant d'appliquer un sceau très officiel.

- Voilà. Y avait-il autre chose ? s'enquit-il poliment.

- Non, Sirius, merci. Je sais que vous nous tiendrez au courant de l'évolution des événements, déclara Arthur, prenant congé.

Molly se leva en même temps que son mari mais marqua un arrêt, le temps de demander à l'animagus si tout allait bien. Il lui semblait un peu pâlot et décidément perdu dans ses pensées. Oh bien sûr, Sirius avait toujours été un peu étrange, avec des accès subits d'énergie, de colère ou de mélancolie mais il ne lui avait jamais paru être de l'espèce des rêveurs. Sur l'assurance peu convaincante qu'il se portait comme un charme, elle accepta avec réticence de suivre Arthur pour retourner à Sainte Mangouste, intriguée.

Sirius, quant à lui, repartit dans le lieu onirique qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

**********

Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, 9h22.

Blaise hésitait.

Il n'avait pas le mot de passe et n'était pas certain de vouloir demeurer devant cette affreuse peinture plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr que ses tympans y survivent… Il reconnaissait sans la moindre réserve ne pas savoir chanter et ne s'essaierait certes pas à l'Air de la Reine de la Nuit. Si seulement tout le monde faisait preuve du même bon sens, il ne serait pas là, à se demander s'il était ou non convenable de plaquer ses paumes sur ses oreilles dans une piètre tentative de protection.

L'indécision le réduisait presque à danser d'un pied sur l'autre lorsque le portrait protesta qu'on ne la laissait jamais répéter tranquillement et s'ouvrit sur un Neville pour le moins contrarié qui télescopa Blaise dans son empressement à s'éloigner de sa salle commune.

- Mais quoi encore ?!?! C'est pas possible tout le monde s'est donné le mot ce matin ou quoi ?? vociféra le Gryffondor, pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui ne regardait pas où je mettais les pieds, rétorqua Blaise, un brin froissé.

- Ben tiens, supporte donc Ron dix minutes alors qu'il essaie tout, mais absolument tout ce qui est contenu dans les armoires du dortoir, que ce soit à lui ou non, pour – et je cite ! – 'se faire beau pour son Blaisichouchou' – fin de citation – le tout en bramant des chansons d'amour à la mode et viens me refaire la morale !!!

Son coup de gueule passé, Neville regarda enfin son interlocuteur et déglutit distinctement, rougissant.

- Blaisichouchou ? remarqua le Serpentard, un petit sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres. Comment envisager de se fâcher avec une créature aussi adorable ?

- Ça ne s'invente pas ! rougit le Gryffondor, vraiment mal à l'aise désormais.

Il était facile de parler sans gêne aucune lorsqu'on ignorait qui on serinait mais une fois que l'on avait compris venait un moment de solitude absolue et désespérée. Il tentait par tous les moyens de s'empêcher de se tortiller, de remuer les pieds, de trop rougir… En pure perte, bien entendu ! Sentant le mal-être grandissant de Neville, Blaise en arriva à la raison de sa présence.

- Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'était pour savoir si Draco ne serait pas entré chez vous, par hasard.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda immédiatement un Gryffondor extrêmement surpris.

- Il devait m'attendre mais je ne le trouve nulle part et nous devons nous trouver dans le hall dans cinq minutes. Gr… euh… Hermione serait-elle là ? Peut-être qu'elle l'a vu…

- Non, elle est partie tôt ce matin et m'a refilé Ron à surveiller malgré toutes mes protestations, même si là… je jette l'éponge.

Neville n'était pas peu fier de ne pas bafouiller mais il devait admettre que le fait de voir le si calme Serpentard s'énerver l'y aidait grandement.

- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ces deux-là ! Et qu'ils ne seront pas en retard… La journée promet d'être suffisamment particulière comme ça ! ronchonna Blaise sans s'éloigner pour autant. Il allait devoir courir pour ne pas arriver à une heure trop indue mais il préférait manquer à l'éthique des Sang Purs plutôt que de quitter si vite son mignon gryffon, pour une fois qu'une occasion se présentait de rester en sa compagnie.

- Particulière ? ne put retenir Neville, intrigué.

- La sélection des tenues pour le mariage avec les parents de Draco. Autant dire un calvaire qu'en tant que témoin je ne peux me permettre d'éluder, soupira-t-il en brossant une trace imaginaire sur sa manche.

Ne trouvant rien à dire qui n'incluait pas une sortie à Pré-au-lard, un rendez-vous dans une alcôve ou dans une salle vide ou une requête pour un baiser immédiat, Blaise se résigna à devoir laisser là Neville.

- Je présume qu'il va me falloir partir si je ne veux pas être en retard… Je… Je pense que je te dois des remerciements pour avoir surveillé Weasley et l'avoir empêché de me sauter dessus… alors…

Il ne savait pas trop comment tourner sa pensée pour ne pas effrayer le timide garçon qui lui faisait face et la rougeur qui revenait en force sur les joues pâles et nettement moins rebondies que par le passé ne lui simplifiait guère la tache, mais il avait là une occasion unique d'obtenir une rencontre privée avec son Gryffondor et ne comptait certes pas la laisser s'envoler sottement. La question qui se posait était de savoir si Neville rougissait uniquement parce qu'il était mal à l'aise ou bien parce qu'il avait saisi l'arrière-pensée qui tiraillait Blaise et le Serpentard trouvait soudainement qu'il n'était pas aisé d'en connaître la réponse. Il n'avait pourtant jadis jamais hésité une seconde avant de se lancer mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Un rejet le ferait souffrir plutôt que hausser les épaules d'un geste fataliste et désintéressé.

- Je pourrais peut-être… t'aider pour les cours de Potions ? acheva-t-il piteusement.

_Salazar en string paillette à plumes !!!! _

_Je ne pouvais pas être encore plus ridicule ?!?!?!?!? _

_Non mais j'ai l'air de quoi, moi ?? Des potions ! Il a horreur de ça !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Fi !! Mais quel idiot !!_

- Oh… euh… balbutia Neville, incertain. Je… et bien… pou…pourquoi pas ? J'en aurais besoin… Enfin si tu n'as pas peur que…

- Oh ? Magnifique ! Disons demain à 14h dans la salle vide deux portes après celle de potions ? Elle est équipée, c'est là que je vais quand je veux réviser la pratique…

_Mais tais-toi, crétin !! Pas la peine d'épiloguer, tu radotes ! _

_Il a dit oui, maintenant sauve-toi avant qu'il ne change d'avis devant le lourdaud pitoyable que tu es !_

- D'a…d'accord, acquiesça un Neville un peu ébahi alors que Blaise lui décernait un petit rictus contrit qui pouvais passer pour un sourire – ou pas… – et se sauvait à toutes jambes marmottant quelque chose à propos des Malfoy.

_Merlin tout puissant ! Il… Il m'a invité ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Moi ???_

**********

Sainte Mangouste, bureau des admissions, 9h15.

- Suivant ! Quelle est la nature de votre mal ? déclara mollement la réceptionniste, pressée de se débarrasser de la file qui s'allongeait devant elle pour aller profiter de sa pause brioche.

- Nous venons rendre visite à Ginevra Weasley, répondit poliment Molly malgré sa nervosité croissante.

- Encore vous ! s'exclama l'employée mécontente. Je vous ai déjà signifié que vous ne pouviez vous rendre dans le service de psychomagie carcérale sans un laissez-passer du Ministère !

- Laissez-passer que voici.

Le parchemin claqua violemment sur le bois du guichet et le ton d'Arthur menaça ouvertement de devenir cassant s'il entendait une fois de plus une excuse quelconque l'empêchant d'aller voir sa fille. Il avait beau ne pas défendre ses actes, elle n'en restait pas moins son enfant et sa santé laissait apparemment à désirer en cet instant.

- Comment avez-vous pu avoir ça si vite ? s'enquit la secrétaire soupçonneuse. Il a l'air authentique…

- Il l'est !! Cessez donc de tourner autour du pot et indiquez-nous le numéro de chambre de notre fille !

- A cette heure ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Les soins se déroulent en matinée et…

Ayant levé les yeux du parchemin pour les poser sur un Arthur fulminant littéralement devant la royale incompétence des services publics en cette charmante matinée, la femme se tut avec un petit couinement de souriceau apercevant un gros matou et déglutit péniblement, la gorge soudainement sèche.

- Chambre 13, quatrième étage, piaula-t-elle en rendant à ses propriétaires un parchemin tremblotant, désignant faiblement les ascenseurs de sa main libre.

- Merci bien !

Le couple Weasley atteignit sans encombre le lieu indiqué et fut conduit à la porte de leur fille par le psychomage de service qui leur avait subtilisé leur laissez-passer pour l'enfermer sagement dans le dossier de Ginny. L'homme les prévint qu'ils ne devaient s'attendre à aucune réaction particulière de la part de la jeune rousse et ce fut effectivement le cas. Bien que le lit soit pourvu d'attaches médicales utilisables lorsque la magie était déconseillée, elle ne les portait pas et n'était pas non plus soumise à un sort pour la maintenir entre les draps.

Il n'y avait par ailleurs aucune raison de le faire. Elle était assise, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, ses bras les enserrant, à penduler lentement d'avant en arrière, le regard vague et fixe. Elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas tandis que sa mère venait la serrer contre elle, déplorant les marques qui ornaient désormais son visage, lui posant mille et une questions qui restèrent obstinément sans réponse, Ginny ne semblant pas même l'entendre.

Arthur ne tenta pas de lui parler, sachant que cela ne serait qu'en pure perte. Il se contenta de passer un bras hésitant et mal à l'aise autour des épaules rigides de la jeune fille et de serrer avec plus ou moins de constance avant de les relâcher. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la chambre, sa femme s'effondra en pleurs contre son torse et il s'enquit auprès du psychomage de son avis sur l'état de leur enfant tandis qu'il tentait de maladroitement réconforter son épouse en lui tapotant le dos d'une main mal assurée, l'autre étant allée se placer au creux de ses reins.

L'opinion du médicomage n'était en rien complexe. Il estimait que Ginny Weasley souffrait bel et bien de catatonie, état sûrement provoqué par l'une des paroles ou l'un des actes qui s'étaient produits lors de sa confrontation avec le jeune Veela responsable de ses blessures, mais que son statut médical n'entachait nullement sa responsabilité puisque postérieur aux faits reprochés. Il leur annonça avoir préparé pour le tribunal une recommandation pour placer Ginny dans un couloir spécialisé d'Azkaban, moins fréquenté par les Détraqueurs que le reste de la prison, et dans lequel elle pourrait bénéficier des soins médicaux minimaux, tels que le fait de la nourrir de force par exemple, besoin essentiel qui ne serait pas pris en considération dans une cellule classique. Il s'excusa de ne pouvoir leur assurer que ses requêtes seraient suivies par le Magenmagot et expliqua qu'il n'avait, quoi qu'il en soit, aucun pouvoir quant à la durée de la peine qui serait décidée.

**********

Poudlard, appartements de Severus Rogue, 12h17.

Harry entra, claquant la porte derrière lui et bondit sur Severus qui sortait de son laboratoire pour s'enquérir du bruit. Un Veela attaché au cou, le maître des potions trouva miraculeusement son chemin jusqu'au canapé dans lequel il s'écroula – geste qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais, ne rêvez pas – coinçant l'objet du délit entre les coussins et son corps. Quelques gigotements plus tard, une petite bouche avide vint attaquer la sienne et il oublia un instant qu'il écrasait presque son mari sous son poids. Ce fait ne lui revint à l'esprit que lorsque Harry rompit leur échange pour siffler faiblement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Severus recula et s'installa convenablement sur le sofa, le Veela venant immédiatement se blottir contre lui, nichant sa tête sous l'angle de sa mâchoire. Ayant passé un bras autour de la taille menue qui se serrait sur son flanc, il s'enquit de la matinée de son compagnon qui soupira si violemment qu'aucune précision n'était nécessaire pour saisir son état de nerfs.

- Atroce, affreux, abominable, épouvantable, horrifiant…

- Je crois que j'ai compris, chaton, l'interrompit Severus qui n'avait pas à sa connaissance ouvert un thésaurus.

- Tu n'as pas idée, Sev !!!!! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ?!?! Tu verrais ma tenue pour le mariage, je vais ressembler à un gros bonbon ! Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas pu prendre celle que je préférais, et il faut le dire vite, simplement parce que 'vous comprenez, très cher, il faut que vous puissiez danser avec. Celle-ci est trop raide, elle sera inesthétique pour un tango…', déclara Harry, imitant à la perfection le ton légèrement traînant et guindé de Narcissa. Non mais où a-t-elle été chercher que je savais danser le tango, franchement ??

Severus n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille peu attentive le radotage hystérique de son Veela depuis qu'il avait entendu ce son si étrange franchir ses lèvres : Sev. Il avait osé lui donner un surnom !! L'un de ces ridicules et dégradants sobriquets ! C'était absolument innommable, inqualifiable, effronté, insolent… et adorable. Merlin mais depuis quand se changeait-il en masse informe de guimauve dès qu'un certain diablotin à la chevelure ébène était concerné ?!

- Tu m'écoutes ??? protesta le Gryffondor, joyeusement ignorant des états d'âme de son compagnon, la bouffé soudaine d'indignation qu'il avait ressentie ayant été judicieusement, mais de manière tout à fait erronée, attribuée à un sentiment fort de commisération envers les embûches qui avaient parsemées sa matinée.

- Pardon ?

- Bah voilà, tu ne m'écoutes pas !! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a du voir et entendre des choses que jamais, jamais tu n'aurais voulu connaître ! Comme le fait de discuter la quantité acceptable de dentelle des sous-vêtements futurs d'Hermione avec des personnes absolument pas concernées dans la pièce ! Encore le styliste, c'est son métier, et Malfoy, pourquoi pas… Après tout, c'est lui qui la verra dedans, il y trouve sûrement un intérêt. Mais ses parents, Zabini et moi…

- Un trousseau se choisit jusqu'à la couleur des chaussettes, répliqua Severus sans trop y penser. Evidemment chaque détail est discuté.

Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de voir si cette appellation revenait avant de prendre la mouche ou de se ridiculiser en abordant le sujet… Il ne s'agissait certainement que d'un effet secondaire du stress tout masculin de se trouver dans la boutique d'un styliste à voir défiler des tenues froufroutantes de mariage… Nul individu sain d'esprit sur cette planète ne prendrait le temps de lui attribuer un petit nom rien qu'à lui, sauf pour se moquer…

- … mais tout de même tu avoueras que… Mais Sev, tu m'écoutes, oui ??

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles 'Sev'.

Ses paroles avaient jailli de ses lèvres sur un ton plus accusateur qu'il ne l'avait anticipé et Harry sembla tout à la fois étonné et désespéré.

- Oh, je… je n'avais pas fait attention… mais… ce n'est pas grave.

Le Veela baissa tristement le visage, considérant pensivement le sol et se dégageant de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Bien sûr, rien ne pouvait jamais durer, où avait-il eu la tête à se prendre au jeu ? Une main élancée se glissa son menton, le forçant à se redresser et deux profonds yeux noirs fixèrent les siens.

- Harry… Je… Je ne cautionne pas l'emploi de surnoms ou de diminutifs. Non, non, tu restes là, insista-t-il lorsque le garçon remua la tête pour se défaire de sa poigne.

Il devait impérativement empêcher la sensible créature qui partageait sa vie de se monter le bourrichon pour si peu. Harry avait décidément un don inné et inimitable pour sauter instantanément aux conclusions les plus erronées, même s'il pouvait comprendre que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer aient pu être interprétés comme un rejet.

- Le seul que l'on m'ait jamais donné était une courtoisie de Black et n'avait rien de charmant, bien au contraire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude… et je suis… je crois, méfiant de nature… mais…

Il soupira, ne quittant pas du regard l'étincelle qui oscillait entre blessure et espoir au milieu des émeraudes humides à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lâcha le menton volontaire du petit Veela pour encadrer son visage de ses mains et acheva sa pensée dans ce qui était plus un murmure qu'une grande déclaration.

- J'ai plus été surpris qu'autre chose que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de trouver un surnom aussi simple soit-il et je suis désolé si je me suis mal exprimé… Je ne voulais pas paraître si sec… c'est… gentil, vraiment…

- Vraiment ?? pépia Harry d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- Oui. Je… Je vais arrêter d'ergoter comme un vieillard sénile et pas un mot de cette conversation ne quittera cette pièce, quand bien même il s'agirait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

Harry ne se trompa pas à l'énoncer de cette sentence : Severus appréciait le diminutif dont il l'avait étourdiment affublé et se refusait à l'admettre. Infiniment soulagé, le Veela revint se blottir contre son compagnon, laissant le lien exprimer pour lui tout le contentement qu'il serait incapable de formuler de manière syntaxiquement cohérente. Severus en fut un peu drogué, le flot d'émotions semblant désormais insensible à ses barrières occlumentiques pourtant bien en place, et faillit s'emmêler inélégamment les pinceaux en appelant un elfe pour qu'il serve le déjeuner alors qu'Harry entreprenait de lui raconter de nouveau la matinée éprouvante qu'il venait de vivre.

**********

Edimbourg, La Frivolité des Anges, 14h13.

Hermione se tenait de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage, une robe à ses côtés, soupirant. Elle enviait terriblement Harry qui avait pu se sauver pour rejoindre Poudlard durant le déjeuner. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il ne tolérait pas encore avec aise de se voir séparé de son compagnon, même pour quelques heures, et elle concevait quelque part une certaine honte à le jalouser ainsi mais, pour elle, le restaurant atrocement guindé dans lequel ils s'étaient restaurés était un test grandeur nature de son aptitude à naviguer dans la bonne société.

Elle était la seule des convives à ne jamais avoir fréquenté un endroit de ce style et le stress absolu de se voir lâcher une fourchette ou de se tromper de petite cuiller ne lui avait laissé aucun moment de répit. Il lui semblait bien avoir surpris quelques froncements de sourcils discrets chez Narcissa mais elle ne pouvait avec certitude les attribuer à une faute de sa part et craignait d'autant un débriefing en rentrant au château. Désormais, elle se retrouvait avec l'estomac noué par un mélange d'angoisse et de faim – elle n'avait jamais eu l'appétit gargantuesque de Ron, mais tout de même, les assiettes eussent pues être plus remplies – à devoir essayer des robes de mariée qui ne lui ressemblaient pas pour deux Mornilles, couvertes de fanfreluches, ruchés, rubans et autres falbalas.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau et j'ai du l'attendre.

La voix d'Harry lui parvint, étouffée par l'épaisse tenture qui dissimulait l'entrée du salon privé dans lequel elle devait théoriquement se changer. Se sentant vaguement soulagée maintenant qu'une personne ayant aussi peu l'habitude qu'elle de cette ambiance soit présente, elle se résigna à enfiler l'horreur vert pâle qui siégeait à côté d'elle sur un fauteuil.

Harry s'était poliment excusé et avait reçu en retour un regard adouci de Narcissa, courroucé de Malfoy qui sortait de sa cabine d'essayage en robe bleue de coupe assez traditionnelle ainsi qu'il convenait pour un homme, inquisiteur de Blaise et de connivence de Lucius. Bien évidemment, il était inutile de tenter de jeter de la poudre aux yeux du Veela le plus âgé. Il n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie, et n'avait pas, comme son épouse, un souci très prononcé et distrayant pour les préparatifs du mariage. Harry se sentit rosir et fut ravi de la distraction lorsque Narcissa partit dans un discours enflammé sur le fait que cette teinte particulière de bleu ne seyait pas le moins du monde à son fils, ternissant ses yeux, et qu'il serait hors de question qu'il se marie avec une telle horreur sur le dos.

Blaise profita du moment de flottement qui s'ensuivit pour aborder Harry et discrètement lui demander, à titre purement informatif, s'il savait ce que Neville aimait manger. Le Veela se tourna, le regard scrutateur, vers le métis et le considéra pendant un instant.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Neville est un ami, je n'ai pas l'intention de le jeter dans la fosse aux serpents.

- Je ne cherche pas à me moquer ou à l'humilier. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé au cours des années, ce n'est pas mon genre. Draco est un ami mais cela ne signifie pas que je cautionne sa manière de se comporter envers la plupart des gens.

Malgré le ton ferme et l'aspect un peu raide de Blaise, Harry sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Nul ne pouvait côtoyer Severus Rogue des semaines durant sans apprendre à décoder les comportements classiques des Serpentards et à voir au-delà de certains de leurs masques. Il avait bien compris, avec du mal certes mais seul le résultat comptait, que plus un Serpentard se montrait hermétique, plus le sujet lui tenait à cœur. La question était de savoir pourquoi Neville, gentil garçon un peu pataud, intéressait Blaise Zabini, héritier fier et compassé. Ne quittant pas le métis des yeux, il crut soudainement saisir ce dont il s'agissait.

- C'est Neville, c'est ça ? La fameuse personne dont tu parlais dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

- … Euh… Oui, finit-il par admettre après avoir merveilleusement imité le strangulot hors de l'eau.

- Il suffisait de commencer par… MERLIN !!!!!!! Mais quelle horreur !!! s'exclama Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Harry ? s'enquit gentiment Narcissa en penchant la tête. Vous seriez-vous cassé un ongle, très cher ?

- N…non, répondit-il, retourné par l'apparition mousseuse qui venait d'émerger d'une des cabines.

- Il n'était donc nullement utile de faire un esclandre, précisa la grande blonde. Hermione, ma chère ! Cette robe est purement somptueuse !

- Certainement pas !

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le petit Veela brun qui osait prononcer une telle sentence à haute voix.

Narcissa le considéra d'un air stupéfait, l'œil agrandi.

Lucius le regardait curieusement alors que Draco semblait tout à coup n'avoir aucune connaissance d'une créature nommée Harry Potter.

Blaise hocha imperceptiblement la tête, secrètement en accord avec la phrase inopportune de son camarade.

Le modiste lui décernait un regard qu'il réservait sûrement pour la vermine et celui d'Hermione exprimait une gratitude sans borne.

- Ne me fixez pas comme ça ! Je n'y connais rien à la mode, et encore moins en tenues féminines, mais ça… ce n'est pas Hermione. On dirait une mousse à la menthe ! Sans les copeaux de chocolats…

- Effectivement, vous n'y connaissez rien, mon pauvre garçon ! Le ruché sera très demandé d'ici quelques mois tout au plus. C'est à l'avant-garde…

- Je comprends que vous vouliez que tout soit parfait et digne de la réputation des Malfoy, l'interrompit Harry lorsqu'il comprit que personne ne semblait saisir sa pensée, mais je présume qu'une robe peut être très belle, esthétique, à la mode et… plus simple ?

Les regards ne dévièrent pas d'un millimètre à l'exception de celui de Draco Malfoy qui se troubla et se reporta vers sa compagne. Adoptant inconsciemment le tic que sa mère avait involontairement transmis, il inclina la tête en réfléchissant, se concentrant sur l'embryon de lien qui le connectait à la jeune femme.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort…

- Draco ! protesta immédiatement Narcissa.

- Honnêtement, tu trouves qu'elle a l'air à l'aise et épanouie ? Qu'elle ressemble un tant soit peu à celle que tu peux rencontrer tous les soirs ? Je n'ai pas envie que ma fiancée arrive devant l'autel avec autant d'enthousiasme que si elle marchait vers le peloton d'exécution…

- Et bien, non, je t'accorde qu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'air dans son élément mais… Un mariage…

- Narcissa, très chère, peut-être serait-il judicieux de demander à Hermione ce qu'elle en pense, ne crois-tu pas ? intervint calmement Lucius.

- Soit, soupira-t-elle, voyant déjà ses rêves de mariage en grande pompe en prendre un coup dans l'aile. Hermione, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je… je n'aime pas les ruchés, les volants, les gros nœuds et la couleur est… Je… je n'aime pas le vert en fait…

- En bref, cette robe ne vous plait pas, affirma Lucius en constatant que la jeune femme ne trouvait pas de qualificatif approprié. La suivante, je vous prie, exigea-t-il auprès du styliste, la plus simple que vous ayez dans la sélection. Nous partirons de là.

Purement mental mais partagé par tous les hommes présent à l'exception du commerçant, un même cri retentit : _Merlin, vivement ce soir !!!!_

**********

Poudlard, aux environs de 20h.

Harry s'écroula littéralement dans les bras surpris mais accueillants de Severus, épuisé. S'il avait réalisé qu'il déchaînerait les enfers en donnant sincèrement son avis sur l'accoutrement dont Hermione s'était trouvée attifée, il l'aurait laissée se débrouiller avec son saladier bouffant de mousse à la menthe. Au final, cela ne s'était pas si mal terminé, Narcissa prenant un plaisir évident à tenter de rajouter rubans, perles et dentelles sur chaque modèle, au grand dam d'Hermione qui cédait parfois sur un détail pour ne pas trop frustrer sa future belle-mère, mais quelle épreuve pour les nerfs !

Après plusieurs minutes passées lové autour de Severus qui ne pouvait plus bouger quand bien même il en aurait eu l'intention, Harry posa à brûle-pourpoint la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- Sev ?? Est-ce que Blaise Zabini est digne de confiance ? Sentimentalement parlant, je veux dire.

- Pourquoi ? Chercherais-tu un amant ? s'enquit son compagnon légèrement amusé. Severus savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour que Harry envisage seulement un jour cette possibilité, raison pour laquelle il se permettait d'en rire. Il n'aurait jamais prononcé de telles paroles dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait bien trop craint d'implanter une idée malvenue dans la petite tête de son mari si celui-ci n'avait pas été un Veela.

- Quoi ?! Mais non !! s'exclama le Veela, se reculant pour pouvoir regarder Severus.

- Alors pourquoi cette question ?

- Pas pour moi, enfin !!! Quelle idée saugrenue ! Ne plaisante jamais à ce sujet !! insista Harry d'un air quelque peu peiné. C'est pour Neville, évidemment !

- Excuse-moi, chaton. Je ne m'attendais pas à une question de ce genre… Londubat ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

- C'est Zabini qui a des vues sur Neville, je ne peux pas te fournir d'explications, moi… Visiblement, il a décidé d'agir et m'a demandé quelque chose tout à l'heure. J'ai été pour le moins distrait et je n'ai pas pu lui répondre entièrement… Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir l'aider. S'il le fait souffrir…

- Zabini est un garçon posé et peu porté sur les farces, qu'elles soient de potache ou cruelles… S'il manifeste un intérêt certain, il est probablement sincère. Il n'a pas pour habitude de jouer avec les gens, aussi curieux que soit ce trait chez un Serpentard, surtout lorsque l'on connaît sa mère.

- Alors je vais devoir lui envoyer un hibou, je présume, soupira Harry en revenant nicher son visage dans le cou tendre de son compagnon, rasséréné par la main qui se glissa dans ses cheveux.

**********

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Blaise jeta un sort sur les rideaux clos de son baldaquin pour les sceller et soupira profondément. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, il avait saisi l'opportunité qui se présentait sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, et désormais, il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Il considéra d'un œil morne ses notes de potions et ses manuels des trois dernières années, qu'il conservait toujours par devers lui en cas de nécessité, et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Il avait gribouillé sur un rouleau de parchemin quelques grandes idées qui, à son sens, devraient aider Neville à rattraper un retard certain tout autant que lui permettre de ne pas détruire la salle de classe lors du prochain cours. S'estimant relativement satisfait de son travail malgré la hâte avec laquelle il avait rédigé ces quelques notes, il allait se laisser aller à somnoler à demi-assis contre son oreiller lorsqu'une créature braillarde non identifiée vint se battre sauvagement avec un pauvre rideau de velours vert charmé pour rester en place. Il annula promptement le sortilège avant que le tumulte n'attire toute la Maison Serpentard au pied de son lit et déplaça précautionneusement le pan de tissu. Un battement d'aile en plein visage plus tard, il était témoin du départ d'une chouette noire au caractère rogue qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui remettre son message, préférant le lancer sans cérémonie sur ses genoux.

_Pfffffffff… Mal élevé cet oiseau…_

**********

Draco Malfoy reposait sur son lit dont les couvertures n'étaient pas défaites, fixant sans le voir le plafond de pierre de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette journée.

Il aimait les vêtements.

Il aimait le shopping.

En tout état de cause, il aurait dû goûter ce jour.

Mais non.

Le stress, presque indiscernable, de sa mère lui avait petit à petit mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le regard surpris qu'avait posé Hermione sur bien des choses, son mal-être apparent au restaurant, l'air piteux qu'elle avait arboré dans cette robe bouffante et surchargée de soie et de tulle vert pâle lorsque Narcissa l'avait approuvée… Cette situation était difficile pour elle et cela avait complètement perturbé le plaisir qu'il avait pensé prendre à cette sortie.

Il avait même réussi à tomber d'accord avec Potter, par Salazar !!

Les seules points satisfaisants dans cette épreuve étaient le parfait contrôle qu'il était parvenu à maintenir sur ses hormones, ce qui avait été grandement simplifié par l'angoisse palpable d'Hermione, laquelle lui avait donné envie d'aller la consoler mais pas de lui sauter dessus en public, et sa robe de marié.

**********

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Neville ne dormait pas.

Fait rare et digne d'être consigné dans les annales, lui, le garçon qui ronflait comme un sonneur dès que sa tête touchait un oreiller, restait bêtement éveillé à regarder pensivement par la fenêtre du dortoir. Non pas qu'il profite de la vue pour admirer le paysage, la forme des nuages ou le vent jouant dans les feuilles de arbres, non, il ne voyait rien, trop concentré sur Blaise Zabini et leur étrange rencontre matinale.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement tout saisi et était régulièrement tenté de ne pas se montrer le lendemain après-midi, craignant un piège quelconque. Puis il se morigénait mentalement de laisser passer une chance comme celle-ci et le cycle reprenait de plus belle.

**********

Hermione profitait de la petite salle d'eau qui jouxtait sa chambre de préfète avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se délasser dans un bon bain bien chaud débordant de sels parfumés à la fleur de cerisier mais elle n'avait pas le courage de traverser la moitié du château pour atteindre la salle de bain des préfets, aussi se contentait-elle d'une douche. Elle aurait dû se douter que la journée serait particulièrement dure à supporter dès l'instant où elle s'était perdue dans les cachots.

Son entrevue non préméditée avec Draco ne s'était vraiment bien passée et son intrusion dans la vie privée de son professeur la laissait plutôt mal à son aise. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir jamais regarder l'homme en face après l'avoir vu torse nu sur le seuil de sa chambre et Harry…

Harry présentait un problème à part entière.

Elle était persuadée, après l'avoir observé à La Frivolité des Anges, qu'il aurait payé très cher pour ne jamais avoir accepté ce rôle de témoin. Il lui avait semblé peu enthousiaste quant à la tenue sur laquelle Narcissa avait arrêté son choix, encore qu'Hermione la trouva plutôt mettable, et n'avait cessé d'échanger des regards peu amènes avec Draco toute la matinée. Soit, après l'incident de la première robe qu'elle avait essayée, les deux garçons s'étaient calmés mais elle percevait néanmoins une tension entre eux qu'elle savait ne pouvoir entièrement attribuer à leurs querelles passées. Peut-être était-ce là une particularité de Veela… Après tout, les livres lui avaient prouvés leurs limites dans ce domaine précis.

Harry l'avait soutenue face à Narcissa et elle en était ravie mais elle sentait qu'il n'était venu que par sens du devoir, plus que par envie de se trouver là. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Non seulement s'y était-elle prise au tout dernier moment, mais les garçons et les robes ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il était, du moins le pensait-elle, content qu'elle ait fait de lui son témoin – une fois la première frayeur dissipée – mais elle savait peut-être mieux que personne à quel point il détestait les mondanités.

Oui, elle avait l'impression de lui avoir fait un cadeau empoisonné.

Mais au moins avait-elle échappé à la robe verte !! Une horreur celle-là !

La négociation avait été rude mais elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie finalement. Elle avait fini par concéder à Narcissa des rubans aux épaules, des perles brodées un peu partout et un voile extravagant, brodé de fil d'argent et couvert de diamants mais, l'un dans l'autre, elle ne s'était pas mal défendue.

Et rien n'était vert !


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde!

Ce chapitre est prêt depuis presque une semaine mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de sa relecture avant aujourd'hui... Je sais que l'attente a été longue pour enfin le voir rédigé mais on ne tape pas l'auteur! Promis, le suivant arrivera dans moins de six mois, même si je doute de pouvoir publier aussi régulièrement que par le passé. Après tout, le travail d'abord!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Dimanche.

Jour béni entre tous : la liberté absolue de ne rien faire d'autre que ce que l'on souhaite. Pas d'administration retorde pour vous chercher noise, pas de réveil vicieux carillonnant sauvagement à vos oreilles à des heures bien trop matinales, pas de chef survolté et dynamique qui ne vous laisse pas même ingurgiter votre thé du matin avant de vous infliger une réunion aussi ennuyeuse que globalement inutile. En bref, le dimanche incarne la farniente pour la majorité des gens, sorciers ou non.

Mais ce dimanche-là, s'il avait commencé comme tous les autres dimanches du calendrier, prit bien vite une toute autre tournure pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. A peine installé à table devant un confortable petit-déjeuner, chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière s'empara de son sacro-saint journal du dimanche et, au choix, sursauta, s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé brûlant, ou encore s'entrucha avec une bouchée de rôtie bien beurrée.

Qu'il s'agisse de _Sorcière Hebdo – Le Mag_, de la _Gazette du Sorcier, L'édition du dimanche_ ou du très pompeux _Tendances et Traditions – Supplément dominical – L'indispensable guide du jardin sorcier inclus_, tous les périodiques arboraient à peu de chose près le même article en première page :

**La famille Malfoy annonce le prochain mariage de l'héritier du titre avec une Née-moldue !**

_Un hibou nous parvient à l'instant alors que nous nous apprêtions à imprimer la présente édition. Impossible de se méprendre sur ces couleurs et ces armoiries : il s'agit d'un communiqué de la très célèbre famille Malfoy. _

_Et quelle nouvelle !_

_Le sang veela du jeune Draco (voir la photo ci-contre prise lors du dernier gala ministériel, quelques jours avant le dix-septième anniversaire de l'intéressé) a sélectionné en tant que compagne Miss Hermione Jane Granger, jeune sorcière née de parents moldus, au profil académique excellent et bien connue du public pour avoir été la petite amie du Survivant durant le dernier opus du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Que le lecteur inquiet se tranquillise comme nous l'avions relaté dans un précédent article, notre Héros est depuis cet été marié à l'ombrageux professeur de Poudlard, le Maître des Potions Severus Rogue. Aux dernières nouvelles et malgré les angoisses légitimes que nous autres admirateurs de Harry Potter avions, le couple s'entendrait à merveille, aussi n'est-il pas à craindre qu'une discorde apparaisse entre le fiancé et le garçon d'honneur de la mariée (voir l'arbre généalogique des familles des futurs époux en page 3). _

_Le mariage aura lieu le week-end prochain au Manoir Malfoy (voir photo en page suivante) et nul n'y sera admis sans invitation préalable. Il va sans dire que la présence à la cérémonie de notre jeune Sauveur entraînera un renforcement de la sécurité déjà draconienne de la demeure ancestrale des Malfoy et que l'intrusion d'un contrevenant sera certainement chère payée par l'individu en question. Ainsi donc, point de geste héroïque et désespéré Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs !_

_Lord Malfoy a précisé que, par égard pour la famille Granger, la cérémonie se déroulerait en petit comité et que la réception se limiterait à quelques centaines d'invités, soit un mariage relativement modeste pour cette fastueuse famille aristocratique. Le patriarche n'a cependant nullement indiqué son sentiment personnel sur cette Union et ses potentielles répercussions politiques. _

_Mais loin de nos préoccupations les sujets qui fâchent ! D'ici à samedi prochain une seule et même question sera sur toutes les lèvres : quel modèle habillera la mariée ? _

_Miss Granger, que ses détracteurs qualifient ouvertement de buisson épineux à dents de castor, n'est pas réputée pour sa beauté, son raffinement ou sa distinction mais il est certain que Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, saura faire de sa future belle-fille une parfaite femme du monde, capable de porter élégamment en société la robe haute couture qu'elle ne manquera pas de présenter. Pouvons-nous risquer quelques pronostics quant à l'éventualité d'une tenue ruchée-voilée, tendance à la mode dans les derniers défilés parisiens de la saison ? _

_(Suite de l'article en page 2)

* * *

_

Appartements de Severus Rogue, 11h30. 

Harry, réveillé depuis peu et ronchonnant de ne pas avoir trouvé son mari dans le lit lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, se vautra dans le fauteuil de Severus en appelant Dobby. L'elfe s'empressa de lui servir un brunch pantagruélique, ignorant royalement la requête de simples tartines qui lui avait été faite, et disparut avec un grand sourire que Harry trouva bien un peu étrange mais qu'il renonça à analyser avec le cerveau en compote.

Tandis qu'il composait soigneusement son assiette de viennoiseries, le Veela fut distrait par le journal que Severus avait déjà dû lire, bien que l'état impeccable des pages laissa douter que quiconque l'eut jamais ouvert. Il ne lisait pas la Gazette. Trop de choses avaient été dites à son sujet pour qu'il envisage de relire un jour ce torchon, et il savait que Severus était du même avis. D'où sa surprise à la vue d'un journal sorcier qui ne traitait visiblement pas de potions sur la table du salon.

Il voyait très nettement le bas d'une photo et, bien qu'il ne soit guère physionomiste, il reconnaissait parfaitement la canne de Lucius. Intrigué, un croissant dans la bouche, il posa son assiette garnie sur le bras du fauteuil et saisit le journal pour le retourner et voir à quel événement l'aristocrate était encore mêlé.

Il faillit bien en recracher sa pâtisserie et provoquer la chute de son innocent plat dans un sursaut outragé.

Pas tellement que la nouvelle l'ait surpris, il savait depuis longtemps que ce mariage aurait lieu non, ce fut le ton sur lequel 'née-moldue' était sous-entendu qui le mit hors de lui. Une fois parvenu à bout de l'article, il ne prit pas la peine de replier quoi que ce soit, balançant l'offensant périodique sur la table avec un claquement sec.

Il en avait perdu l'appétit !

Lucius n'aurait jamais parlé d'Hermione en termes si condescendants, il en était persuadé. Il commençait à comprendre le mode de pensée du Veela plus âgé et savait que sa famille était toute sa vie. Il ne dénigrerait pas la compagne que la magie de son fils avait choisie.

Encore une sournoise envolée journalistique sans intérêt qui ferait plus de mal que de bien, rallumant les insécurités d'Hermione et courrouçant Malfoy. Mieux valait ne pas mettre le nez en dehors de l'appartement tant que cela ne serait pas absolument nécessaire. Severus s'était probablement enfermé dans son laboratoire pour travailler et, bien que Harry ne soit guère enclin à le reconnaître, il lui manquait déjà. Il n'aurait sûrement pas la patience de supporter une crise de fierté outragée de la part de son amie, même s'il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments qui devaient l'agiter pour peu qu'elle ait déjà lu cet infâme torchon, ce dont il ne doutait pas.

Pourquoi diantre Severus avait-il éprouvé le besoin de s'enfermer dans une pièce enfumée, le nez au dessus d'un chaudron malodorant alors qu'Harry se morfondait dans son coin ? Comme si un passage chez le tailleur avec la famille Malfoy au grand complet n'était pas suffisamment ébranlant pour les nerfs, il ne pouvait pour s'en remettre ni profiter outrageusement de son compagnon ni, en désespoir de cause, se distraire avec ses amis. Ron n'articulait pas une phrase qui ne fut dédiée à Blaise et à ses extraordinaires qualités tandis qu'Hermione devait être remontée à bloc, prête à exploser à la moindre anicroche.

Vraiment ce dimanche ne débutait pas sous les meilleurs auspices…

* * *

Poudlard, appartements de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, bien plus tôt dans la matinée.

La porte claqua sèchement contre le mur, faisant sursauter le couple Malfoy qui prenait son petit-déjeuner en robe de chambre. Une furie de boucles châtaines se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce et, sans prendre la peine de refermer le battant ou de saluer, attaqua :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce communiqué de presse ?

- Et bien justement un communiqué de presse, Miss Granger, répliqua fraîchement Lucius.

S'il y avait une chose que Lucius ne supportait pas c'était d'être pris au saut du lit. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco, voire de Severus, passe encore, mais Hermione Granger ! Il était si peu convenable que sa future belle-fille le voit ainsi, dépeigné, en robe de chambre lilas à demi défaite alors qu'il ne portait en dessous qu'un simple boxer de soie ! Non vraiment, elle aurait dû frapper et attendre qu'il ait pu remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue au lieu de se manifester si brutalement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa femme pour constater avec un certain soulagement qu'elle avait resserré les pans lâches du peignoir de satin pêche qui couvrait son déshabillé.

- Il est odieux, condescendant, bien pensant… fulminait la Gryffondor sans prendre garde au regard durci de Lucius ou à celui, glacial de Narcissa.

- Sachez Miss Granger que le hibou qui a été envoyé aux journaux était des plus simples. Il annonçait brièvement le mariage, la prise de mesure de sécurité exceptionnelle au vu des circonstances et le fait que la réunion se ferait en petit comité contrairement aux habitudes de la famille. Rien de plus, rien de moins. La manière dont le tout est retranscrit est exactement la raison pour laquelle je vous inflige des heures et des heures d'étude des traditions sorcières. Le moindre détail, même inexistant, est relevé, analysé, décortiqué, remâché et transformé en tout autre chose. Dans ces conditions, le plus petit impair peut prendre des proportions astronomiques. Si vous voulez bien vous calmer désormais, peut-être pourrions terminer notre repas en paix ?

La voix haut perchée de Narcissa avait cinglé l'air comme un fouet et Hermione en était restée ébahie. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ses relations avec sa future belle-mère soient toujours au beau fixe étant donné la manière guindée et formelle dont celle-ci approchait chaque chose, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Visiblement Narcissa n'était pas du matin et interrompre si cavalièrement son thé matinal était sévèrement puni.

- Fermez donc la porte et prenez une chaise, Miss Granger, ne restez pas debout, reprit la blonde d'un ton plus posé.

Son but n'était nullement de braquer la compagne de son fils, pas plus que de lui manquer de respect. Non, elle souhaitait juste attirer son attention sur les réalités du monde sorcier. Et aussi légèrement lui montrer qu'une intrusion d'une telle vivacité n'était pas à reproduire alors qu'elle profitait d'un petit moment privilégié avec son mari. Il n'était pas si fréquent que Lucius prenne le temps de déjeuner avec elle le matin car il avait plutôt tendance à sortir prendre un brunch avec Merlin sait quel financier parcheminé avec lequel il était en affaire. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait regarder son époux encore échevelé et chiffonné de sa nuit lui beurrer ses tartines, il fallait que sa belle-fille débarque sans tambour ni trompette !

- Euh… hésita Hermione, décontenancée.

- Installez-vous. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? demanda Lucius, la théière déjà toute prête à la main.

- Ou…oui.

Hermione devait admettre qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle était arrivée dans un tourbillon d'émotions, sûre d'elle et du combat qu'elle allait mener, persuadée que les Malfoy étaient repartis dans leur délire paranoïaque de Mages Noirs suprématistes et voilà qu'on lui opposait d'une voix sèche des arguments non dénués de logique. C'était elle qui contrait ses amis de cette façon en temps normal et elle trouvait soudainement très étrange de se trouver de l'autre côté de la barrière, enfant irrationnel sermonné pour son impétuosité.

Se sentant un peu honteuse de son éclat et encore sonnée par le discours de Narcissa, Hermione s'assit avec hésitation sur le bord d'une chaise en bout de table. Elle n'était pas très sûre de la place qu'elle devrait occuper si elle suivait à la lettre les règles de bienséance et, quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir près de l'un ou l'autre membre du couple. Narcissa n'était pas sa compagnie favorite et la tenue artistiquement négligée de Lucius la mettait relativement mal à son aise tant elle faisait ressortir le charme de son futur beau-père.

Mieux valait ne pas se laisser emporter par ce train de pensées où elle risquait de se retrouver avec un Veela jaloux sur les bras…

- Du lait, du sucre ? s'enquit Lucius, la distrayant inconsciemment de ses dangereuses considérations.

- Euh oui, du sucre. Merci, répondit-elle en lorgnant le plateau de pains au chocolat qui trônait au centre de la table, juste à côté de celui de croissants.

Comme personne ne disait rien, elle tendit la main et se servit d'une viennoiserie de chaque plateau, les déposant dans l'assiette qui était apparue devant elle lorsqu'elle s'était assise et commença à manger. Avec toutes ces émotions, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de déjeuner, acte qu'elle accomplissait généralement dans le même temps que la lecture de la Gazette.

Quand il vit que la jeune femme avait calmé son estomac d'un pain au chocolat et d'une demi-tasse de thé, Lucius prit la parole :

- Je peux aisément admettre que vous puissiez avoir quelques doutes sur la manière dont nous gérons nos affaires, Miss Granger. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il y a eu nombre de points négatifs entre nous par le passé et que ce genre de griefs ne s'oublie pas en une semaine, mais néanmoins j'avais espéré que vous commenciez à comprendre le monde dans lequel nous évoluons en permanence et ce qui y revêtait pour nous de l'importance.

- Je… Ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas mais… même si ma vision sur la famille Malfoy a commencé à changer, il est difficile pour moi de ne pas réagir comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je crains que mes réflexes n'aient la vie dure. Je… C'est très compliqué pour moi, admit-elle le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

- Il est vrai que nous ne cherchons que rarement à ménager les susceptibilités de ceux qui ne possèdent pas un rang social identique, déclara Narcissa en acceptant d'un gracieux signe de tête le scone généreusement beurré que lui tendait Lucius. C'est ainsi que l'on acquière une réputation et le respect de l'aristocratie. La franchise brutale peut être perçue comme réprobatrice alors même qu'elle ne juge nullement.

Hermione choisit de ne pas prendre position et ne répliqua pas. Si elle reconnaissait que la franchise absolue était parfois mal acceptée par son destinataire, elle ne goûtait en revanche guère les classifications complexes que les Malfoy instituaient pour les individus. Elle commençait à comprendre les subtilités qui régissaient leur conception du rang social mais elle ne les approuvait pas pour autant.

* * *

Poudlard, appartements de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, 9h00 précises.

Draco entra posément dans le salon après avoir sagement frappé à la porte. Bien que fort surpris de voir sa compagne assise à la table du petit-déjeuner de ses parents, il ne manifesta aucune émotion perceptible et salua ses géniteurs avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Hermione, cette visite matinale est inattendue.

Ces mots polissés et la légèrement inclinaison du buste qui les accompagnait semblèrent si formels à la jeune femme qu'elle ne put répondre immédiatement.

- Je suis passée à l'improviste, baragouina-t-elle, peu sûre de devoir réellement s'exprimer avec toute la réserve qui eu convenu à une demoiselle à marier comme le comportement de Draco le laissait supposer.

Après le baiser dont le Veela l'avait gratifiée, les effleurements plus ou moins chastes qu'il déposait avec légèreté sur ses bras, ses mains ou son dos en la croisant innocemment dans les couloirs et l'intensité avec laquelle il la fixait de plus en plus fréquemment, elle se voyait difficilement jouer les timides puritaines et faussement incarner la parfaite jeune fille d'un siècle désormais révolu. Et qu'à cela ne tienne si sa réponse manquait d'esprit protocolaire ! Draco était bien présent la veille lorsque ses sous-vêtements avaient été discutés !

Un regard appuyé s'échangea entre Lucius et Narcissa et le couple déserta la pièce sous le fallacieux prétexte de se préparer pour la journée. Draco n'espérait pas pouvoir de sitôt s'entretenir en privé avec Hermione et fut soulagé que ses parents semblent savoir, sans qu'il fût besoin de le leur expliquer, qu'il était nécessaire pour eux de mettre les choses à plat.

Il fit signe à Hermione de venir s'installer avec lui sur le sofa devant la cheminée et il apporta deux tasses de thé pour alléger l'atmosphère qu'il sentait se tendre. Il décida de débuter sur un sujet qu'il espérait inoffensif.

- Ce serait-il passé quelque chose pour que tu sois venue voir mes parents si tôt dans la journée ?

Un nuage vint assombrir le visage de sa compagne et il regretta ses paroles. Il voulait la mettre à l'aise, pas l'énerver.

- Le journal du jour, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Oh, ça. La presse reste égale à elle-même, il n'y a rien à en dire, lâcha Draco, balayant le sentiment d'injustice que ressentait Hermione d'un revers négligeant de la main.

- Vraiment, je…

- Hermione, quoi que tu dises ou fasses, ils interpréteront les choses comme cela leur chante. Tu l'as bien vu avec Potter depuis la première année. Il est inutile de se mettre la rate au court-bouillon pour si peu. Si tu leur donnes l'information, tu limites forcément leur délire au minimum mais c'est tout ce qui peut être fait.

- Il n'empêche que ça me déplait.

- Bien entendu. Mais il est évident que jamais mon père ne prononcerait une parole contre ma future femme. Du moins pas sans une sérieuse raison autrement plus importante que tes origines.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Draco la fit taire d'un geste.

- Ne proteste pas. Je sais qu'il peut paraître, tout comme ma mère, dédaigneux. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'en ai conscience, mais ce n'est pas forcément le reflet de la réalité. J'ai bien vu hier matin que tu avais mal pris ma remarque sur ta tenue émaillée de toiles d'araignée. J'ai senti que tu l'avais considéré comme une attaque personnelle alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Mon premier réflexe est de tout prendre comme une critique… L'habitude, je suppose.

- Je reconnais que nos… relations, si je puis dire, n'ont pas été au beau fixe depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette affaire et je ne le nie pas… mais je pensais que… que tu commençais à me faire un peu confiance ces derniers temps…

Il était très net que le jeune Veela ne révélait son ressenti qu'à contrecœur et qu'il était difficile pour lui d'avouer qu'il avait souffert de la réaction un rien épidermique d'Hermione la veille. L'honneur des Malfoy leur interdisait de montrer toute trace même infime de faiblesse et Hermione comprit que Draco lui offrait là une preuve de confiance qu'elle n'attendait pas. Il mettait entre ses mains la possibilité de ruiner définitivement sa réputation auprès de l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

Il serait mentir que de dire qu'Hermione n'apprécia pas ce geste, bien au contraire. Elle en fut décontenancée mais flattée. Evidemment, elle possédait déjà sur Draco le pouvoir de vie ou de mort puisqu'un seul mot de sa part pouvait avoir les conséquences les plus dramatiques mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce pouvoir qu'elle avait était par trop extrême, elle n'en voulait pas. Il pouvait par ailleurs tout aussi bien lui coûter la vie selon la législation en vigueur.

Non cela n'avait rien de comparable avec la vulnérabilité, affichée sans être indécente, dont Draco faisait preuve en cet instant. Les grands yeux argentés qui la considéraient ne la trompaient pas, elle en était certaine. Ils auraient été froids et sans émotion dans ce cas. Elle connaissait suffisamment les manigances du Serpentard pour savoir à coup sûr quand il fallait le prendre au sérieux ou non.

Et là, ce regard qui… se troublait ?

Hermione réalisa qu'elle prenait trop de temps à réfléchir et que le Veela interprétait son silence assommé comme un rejet.

- C'est le cas, murmura-t-elle doucement, la voix un peu rauque.

Une boule rebelle et dure semblait s'être soudainement logée dans sa gorge alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, donnant à son ton une profondeur et une émotion inattendue. Les yeux gris se verrouillèrent instantanément sur les siens, si brillants, si intenses, qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Elle pensa distraitement que le jeune homme gagnerait vraiment à montrer plus souvent sa nature ardente avant que son cerveau ne se déconnecte sous l'assaut brutal de phéromones veelas qui vinrent l'entourer alors que Draco se penchait souplement vers elle.

* * *

Draco savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se placer ainsi en position de faiblesse. Hermione ne faisait que le fixer d'un regard étrangement vacant, sans bouger le moindre muscle. Il le sentait, il était fichu. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais confiance quelles que soient les circonstances, qu'elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler de ses états d'âme, que cela ne la concernait pas…

Alors qu'il commençait intérieurement à paniquer, persuadé que sa compagne allait au choix rire de lui ou bien le rejeter purement et simplement, elle parla d'une voix basse et enrouée.

- C'est le cas.

Le soulagement se répandit en lui comme un torrent en crue à la fin de l'hiver et l'acceptation de sa compagne le submergea. Incapable de réfléchir ou d'articuler le moindre son, il s'approcha d'elle, guidé uniquement par son instinct, et l'embrassa. Picorant ses lèvres avec une douceur agressive, il obtint rapidement l'autorisation d'entrer et sa langue vint assaillir celle d'Hermione, détruisant définitivement tout éventuel esprit de révolte chez la jeune femme.

Il ne fallut guère longtemps pour que la Gryffondor se retrouve plaquée sur le canapé, la tête coincée dans l'angle formé par l'accoudoir et le dossier, son corps entièrement recouvert par celui de Draco. Si elle avait été capable de penser rationnellement, elle se serait certainement dégagée, notant au passage que le petit blond était bien plus lourd et bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, mais son cerveau totalement déconnecté de la réalité se concentra seulement sur la sensation si agréable produite par le poids du corps du Veela, la langue qui cartographiait passionnément sa bouche, les doigts mutins qui venaient caresser la peau sensible de son ventre, la jambe musclée qui s'était faufilée entre les siennes.

Draco nageait dans son petit océan de sensations, drogué par l'odeur délicate de sa compagne, enivré par la confiance qu'elle avait admise à demi-mot. Disparue l'obligation de réserve que lui imposaient ses parents ! Il ne pensait plus qu'à ouvrir cette chemise aux boutons bien trop petits à son goût pour pouvoir glisser la main entière sous le tissu. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, une minuscule partie de son cerveau fit mentalement la comparaison entre Hermione et toutes ses précédentes conquêtes, remarquant qu'elle avait la peau plus douce que beaucoup mais le ventre moins plat que Pansy.

Sans qu'il puisse pousser plus avant ses investigations, la jambe d'Hermione qu'il n'immobilisait pas sous son poids vint s'enrouler autour de sa hanche, le talon de la jeune femme exerçant une pression sur son bassin pour qu'il se colle davantage à elle. Toutes les données comparatives qu'il recueillait inconsciemment s'envolèrent de son esprit, repoussées par un élan de possessivité jalouse. Sa compagne était parfaite, point à la ligne !

* * *

Lucius estima au bout d'un long quart d'heure d'attente dans sa chambre qu'il avait suffisamment patienté. Il était prêt depuis un bon moment bien que Narcissa se pomponnât encore dans la salle de bain, rectifiant un maquillage auquel il ne voyait aucun défaut. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant assez de bruit pour que le couple qu'ils avaient laissé en tête à tête ait le temps de se séparer si jamais il s'était engagé dans une activité licencieuse mais eut la surprise de ne voir aucun des deux jeunes gens dans la pièce.

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'interroger sur leur disparition avant qu'un gémissement sourd ne provienne du sofa dont il ne voyait que le dossier. Alarmé, il couvrit à longues enjambées la distance qui le séparait du meuble incriminé et ne put retenir un cri.

- DRACO ! Lâche Miss Granger immédiatement ! Il est hors de question qu'une quelconque activité de cet acabit ait lieu avant que vous ne soyez légalement mariés ! Cissa ! Cissa ! Viens m'aider !

- Mais que se passe-t-il pour que tu… Merlin ! s'exclama Narcissa en accourant.

Lucius saisit Draco par le col de sa chemise et Narcissa referma la main sur le bras d'Hermione, noué autour du cou du Veela. Ils séparèrent les deux corps enlacés dans un effort commun et Lucius eut maille à partir avec son fils qui sifflait et crachait pour manifester son mécontentement, ondulant comme une anguille entre les bras puissants de son père pour échapper à son étreinte.

Narcissa éloigna Hermione, soutenant la jeune fille aux jambes molles tandis qu'elle l'emmenait dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir et reprendre ses esprits. Elle savait parfaitement que le contact prolongé avec les phéromones veelas embrouillait fortement les sens, d'autant plus lorsque l'on n'en avait point l'habitude, et qu'un temps de réadaptation était nécessaire avant qu'une pensée cohérente ne puisse voir le jour.

Lucius maintint tant bien que mal Draco contre lui jusqu'à ce que le Veela se calme. Il était passé par là dans sa jeunesse et avait conscience de la difficulté que représentait l'arrêt brutal d'une tentative d'Union mais il ne pouvait se permettre que qui que ce soit découvre par hasard que la consommation avait eu lieu avant mariage. Si Hermione s'avérait très fertile et tombait enceinte de suite ainsi qu'il arrivait parfois, il serait bien ennuyé pour justifier de la lignée du futur héritier. Il n'existait aucun moyen de tromper les sorts utilisés en médicomagie pour déterminer l'âge d'une grossesse et ceux-ci étaient, à tort ou à raison, d'une précision diabolique.

Draco s'apaisait lentement, la rage absolue de voir sa compagne éloignée de lui recédant progressivement. Lucius soupira intérieurement : le pire avait été évité. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps nécessaire pour s'unir ou bien il n'aurait jamais pu les séparer et aurait risqué de se trouver en lieu et place de Ginny Weasley. Il n'eut pas souffert des mêmes traumatismes étant un Veela lui-même et appartenant qui plus est à la famille de Draco, mais il ne tenait nullement à tenter l'expérience. Son fils tourna vers lui un regard tempétueux et accusateur qu'il stoppa immédiatement d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Draco. Crois-moi, j'ai parfaitement conscience de la difficulté que tu peux avoir à ne pas t'unir dès à présent à ta compagne. Chaque Veela passe par là tôt ou tard. Le mariage n'est plus que dans quelques jours, ton calvaire est bientôt terminé.

- Je sais, souffla Draco d'une petite voix contrainte. Je pense que je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir…

* * *

Square Grimmauld, 11h08 du matin. 

Sirius contemplait pensivement les flammes qui crépitaient de la cheminée, oublieux de sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait depuis une heure sur le guéridon qui jouxtait son siège. Il ne profitait même pas du spectacle dansant tant son esprit se tournait entièrement vers Remus. Son mari était difficile à vivre depuis deux jours. Il avait beau comprendre en quoi la situation pouvait perturber Remus, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il souffrait de son humeur maussadement ronchonne. Il avait envie de se réjouir, de crier sur les toits la nouvelle, mais Remus ne partageait certes point sa conception des choses.

Lorsque son mari l'avait appelé, s'époumonant dans la cheminée d'Albus qu'il devait lui parler sur le champ, Sirius avait paniqué, persuadé qu'un accident s'était produit. Il fallait un événement d'amplitude remarquable pour faire perdre au lycanthrope son légendaire sang-froid et Sirius n'avait pas vu de tel débordement depuis le lendemain de cette nuit de pleine lune fatidique durant laquelle il avait poussé Rogue à se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Il s'était précipité chez lui, laissant Harry et son affaire en plan, pour trouver Remus marchant de long en large dans le salon, menaçant de trouer le précieux tapis de soie d'Acromentula tissée, hérité de la grand-tante Marivalda, en passant et repassant obstinément toujours au même endroit. Il lui avait semblé en bonne santé quoique ses yeux soient par trop dorés à son goût, signe immanquable que le loup était proche et éveillé.

Les mots hargneux qui avaient quitté les lèvres de Remus quelques secondes après qu'il soit entré dans la pièce l'avaient stupéfait.

- Comment as-tu pu oser me faire _**ça**_ ?

- Quoi ça ? avait demandé Sirius bêtement, incapable de se rappeler avoir fait quoi que ce soit à son mari qui put engendrer telle colère.

- Ça ! avait hurlé Remus en gesticulant vivement, n'aidant pas Sirius à comprendre.

L'expression stoïquement vide de toute intelligence que l'animagus avait arboré avait fini par pénétrer le cerveau embrumé de ressentiment du loup-garou et il avait daigné s'expliquer sur un ton hargneux.

- Ne prétends pas me mettre enceint et ne pas le savoir, Sirius Orion Black ! Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, maintenant, hein ?

Remus n'avait rien ajouté, refusant de voir l'absolu ébahissement de son mari puis la joie qui remplaçait progressivement la surprise dans son regard bleu. Il s'était détourné et était sorti presque en courant avant de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Qu'il la partagea habituellement avec Sirius ne l'avait pas effleuré et l'animagus avait du passer la nuit dans l'une des chambres d'amis, complètement retourné.

Depuis, Remus ne sortait plus de la chambre et ce seul fait suffisait à angoisser Sirius. Il savait que son mari ne manquait de rien et qu'il serait alerté au moindre problème mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de déprime qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être.

Il était cependant bien soulagé de ne pas avoir à travailler ce dimanche. Il avait fait la veille plus d'erreurs et oublié plus de paperasserie qu'en plusieurs années au bureau des Aurors. Il avait passé deux heures à rêvasser assis sur sa chaise au lieu de se présenter à la réunion mensuelle du Magenmagot qui avait lieu le samedi après-midi pour permettre aux vénérables membres de l'assemblée sorcière de pouvoir vaquer à leurs occupations en semaine, quand bien même celles-ci se limitaient en majorité à garder leurs petits-enfants ou arrière-petits-enfants. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'un obligeant collègue lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était rentré bien tôt du meeting et il était arrivé hors d'haleine, avec en sus un retard considérable, dans la salle de réunion devant les augustes dignitaires. Il va sans dire que la plupart des dossiers à traiter ce jour avaient été reprogrammés à une date ultérieure par une petite sorcière courroucée aux lèvres plissées et aux cheveux grisonnants qui officiait en tant que greffière, sous le regard plutôt amusé des aimables vieillards qui prenaient connaissance avec une bonté condescendante des frasques de la jeunesse.

Étrangement Sirius n'était pas mort d'embarras sur place. Il devait admettre que ce contretemps, qui l'aurait certainement rendu malade l'année passée, ne l'avait guère affecté. Il allait avoir un enfant, rien ne pouvait davantage bouleverser son existence paisible.

Sauf l'humeur de Remus.

Il savait que son mari voulait des enfants. Il avait visiblement la fibre paternelle et s'entendait à merveille avec tout être de moins de vingt ans. Ce n'était pas un dégoût de la paternité qui bloquait ainsi Remus, il en était persuadé. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais abordé le sujet durant leurs discussions, Sirius pensait suffisamment connaître l'homme qui partageait sa vie pour ne pas en douter.

L'ennui était d'un tout autre ordre.

Un loup-garou n'est pas une créature magique ordinaire. Les dominances sont très clairement définies chez les lycanthropes et, en dépit du fait que tous les mâles de l'espèce soient potentiellement fertiles, nul n'avait jamais vu un mâle alpha enceint.

Jusqu'à Remus.

Bien qu'absolument adorable, très gentil et attentionné, Remus n'en restait pas moins un homme au caractère très dominateur dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher. Oh, Sirius ne s'en plaignait certes pas ! Il prenait goût à toutes les positions et laisser les commandes à Remus ne lui déplaisait point, bien au contraire. Il ressentait cependant parfois le besoin d'inverser les rôles et Remus, s'il avait exprimé quelques réticences au début de leur relation, en était rapidement venu à apprécier ces occurrences tant qu'elles ne se généralisaient pas.

Sirius avait toujours parfaitement compris que le loup en Remus puisse voir d'un mauvais œil le fait d'être soumis, même pour quelques minutes. Un mâle alpha restait le chef de la meute, le dominant, et toute tentative de le soumettre était perçue comme un putsch, et traitée comme telle. Quelles que soient les envies de Sirius aux abords de la pleine lune, il les retenait toujours pour ne pas risquer une confrontation avec Moony, quitte à devoir attendre deux semaines pour obtenir satisfaction. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché à Remus de cette manière depuis… juste avant le mariage d'Harry. Sûrement l'union approchante du Veela avait-elle été porteuse de bonne fortune car les loups-garous ne tombaient pas si aisément enceints.

Une petite voix soufflait à l'oreille de Sirius qu'au vu des derniers développements, il ne risquait pas pouvoir de sitôt approcher à nouveau l'alléchant postérieur de son mari, à son plus grand regret. A vrai dire, il aurait certainement du mal à obtenir du loup-garou qu'il le touche durant les prochains jours.

Sirius soupira. Il n'avait jamais fait bon ménage avec l'abstinence et craignait quelque peu de voir son tempérament devenir volatile si la situation devait perdurer. Il ne s'angoissait cela dit pas outre mesure à ce propos puisque les créatures magiques étaient en règle générale dotées d'une libido exigeante. Remus ne tiendrait pas une éternité sans poser la main sur lui, il en avait la conviction. A lui de bien gérer l'intervalle…

Si seulement Remus acceptait de sortir de la chambre pour discuter de la grossesse !

Sirius ne demandait pas mieux que de le rassurer, de lui certifier que son statut d'homme et de chef de meute n'en avait pas souffert. Evidemment, il savait bien que Remus en avait conscience et que seul le loup influençait négativement sa vision des choses mais un câlin en tout bien tout honneur assorti d'une sérieuse conversation ne pouvait pas nuire.

* * *

Remus était roulé en boule dans le grand lit vide qu'il partageait normalement avec Sirius. Jamais les draps ne lui avaient paru si froids, si inhospitaliers que depuis deux jours. Depuis ce vendredi matin où, inquiet de vomir pour la deuxième fois consécutive en l'espace de dix minutes, il s'était rendu à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait attendu une éternité pour voir un médicomage, sa condition de lycanthrope exigeant un spécialiste, et le verdict était rapidement tombé lorsqu'il avait énoncé les symptômes de barbouillement, légers vertiges et nausées. Il avait cru que le praticien se moquait de lui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait des relations sexuelles régulières avec un homme, ne voyant absolument pas le rapport qu'il pouvait y avoir avec son état.

Il savait qu'il ne souffrait pas d'indigestion puisqu'il se sentait un peu patraque depuis plusieurs jours et n'avait consommé aucun aliment sensible. Son odorat sur-développé l'aurait instantanément alerté si la viande n'avait pas été fraîche et, comme tout carnivore qui se respectait, il ne tenait guère aux légumes ou aux produits de la mer. Mais en dehors de cela, le champ des pathologies restait étendu et la question du médicomage l'avait pris par surprise. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir un 'oui, je suis marié' un peu confus qu'une baguette avait décrit une arabesque compliquée au niveau de son abdomen et que le diagnostic avait été posé.

Enceint.

Lui, Remus Lupin. Loup-garou stigmatisé depuis l'enfance, ayant échappé par miracle à la stérilisation forcée que le Ministère était parvenu à imposer pendant un court las de temps avant que la pression aussi bien sociale qu'économique des riches familles de Sang Pur ne le fasse fléchir, enceint !

Il était rentré chez lui sans avoir écouté un seul mot des conseils du médicomage, abasourdi, et s'était laissé choir dans un fauteuil, tentant de revenir aux prises avec la réalité. La nouvelle avait fini par faire son chemin, heureusement et malheureusement tout à la fois. Il avait réalisé que le parchemin froissé qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts était bien le prochain rendez-vous que Sainte Mangouste lui avait fixé pour le suivi de la grossesse et ce terme, soigneusement calligraphié par une secrétaire médicale, avait déchaîné les enfers. Moony s'était éveillé de sa demi-torpeur coutumière et un accès de rage l'avait submergé, durant lequel il avait contacté le bureau des Aurors pour se voir aiguiller sur Poudlard.

La fureur rentrée qu'il éprouvait devant les actes récents de Ginny se mêlant à la colère indicible du loup-garou à se découvrir enceint avait jailli en une cataracte acide sur les épaules de Sirius avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite pour se barricader dans sa chambre, hargneux et désemparé. Il n'avait pas quitté le lit depuis lors.

Il savait qu'il devrait se secouer et se lever mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne faisait que penser encore et encore à la vie ténue qui grandissait en lui. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais l'être humain en lui était ravi, si heureux de porter le fruit de son amour pour Sirius qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Moony par contre se rebellait de toute son âme, considérant son état comme la pire disgrâce pouvant frapper un lycanthrope dominant.

_Porter en son sein la progéniture d'un humain ! Fi ! Si encore, en tout dernier recours, contraint et forcé, il s'était soumis à un membre de son espèce, à la rigueur…_

Que Sirius soit son compagnon ne semblait pas faire entendre raison au loup-garou neurasthénique qui rageait sans répit dans l'esprit de Remus, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de dormir et l'épuisant toujours davantage. Etre déchiré entre son instinct naturel de reproduction et la résurgence archaïque du mâle alpha était très difficile à tolérer.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour accepter le fait qu'il pouvait apprécier de ne pas diriger systématiquement ses ébats avec Sirius et mieux valait prendre garde à ne pas tenter ce genre d'aventure lorsque la lune était pleine. Cependant, le loup le laissait désormais tranquille sur ce plan alors qu'à l'époque où Sirius et lui hantaient les corridors de Poudlard, il était réfractaire à toute mention d'une activité sexuelle qui ne le plaçait pas en position de force, entraînant dans le pauvre cerveau de Remus une bataille rangée qui s'achevait toujours par la victoire de Moony.

Il savait que tôt ou tard le loup accepterait la situation : il s'agissait de son enfant, la génération suivante, l'avenir de la meute.

Si seulement la pleine lune n'était pas si proche !

Si seulement le loup était moins présent, qu'il puisse faire cesser ces sautes d'humeur intempestives et aller se blottir dans les bras de Sirius pour baigner gentiment dans la chaleur familière de l'animagus et se laisser dorloter…

* * *

Poudlard, une pièce vide aux abords de la salle de classe de Severus, 13h57.

Blaise vérifiait pour la pénultième fois l'ordonnance de ses préparatifs. Il s'assura que le charme de réchauffement maintenait efficacement le thé à bonne température et réarrangea pour la énième fois l'assiette de petites gourmandises qu'il avait spécialement commandées aux elfes des cuisines.

Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire des papillons qui virevoltaient dans son estomac depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin. Il avait investi la pièce à huit heures tapantes armé de sa baguette, d'une brosse Poildur, d'un chiffon, d'un seau d'eau et d'une fiole du dégraissant surpuissant Astikplus que l'elfe chargé du récurage lui avait conseillé. Malgré l'armada d'elfes qui travaillait à Poudlard, le château couvrait une telle surface que les zones habitées et utilisées recevaient la priorité en ce qui concernait le ménage. Les innombrables salles vides étaient reléguées dans la catégorie non urgente et nettoyées seulement lorsqu'un elfe avait du temps libre devant lui pour s'en occuper. Mais Blaise ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

Après une matinée de frottage, grattage, ramassage de poussière et décollage de vieilles traces d'ingrédients séchés, le Serpentard estima l'état de la pièce suffisamment propre pour un rendez-vous… euh, cours de potions plutôt. Inutile de se mettre à espérer pour voir ses rêves s'effondrer. Incapable de rien avaler, Blaise passa toute la durée du déjeuner en cuisine à surveiller l'elfe qui préparait la collation qu'il avait requise, critiquant le moindre détail dont l'absolue conformité laissait à désirer et provoquant des crises de nerfs à répétition chez les petits cuisiniers. Lorsque finalement il fut satisfait du résultat, il ne laissa à personne le soin de transporter le lourd plateau et s'en chargea lui-même.

Depuis, il tournait en rond, déplaçant chaque objet de la pièce de trois millimètres au moins vingt fois par tranche de cinq minutes, s'assurant que tous les parchemins qui constituaient ses notes étaient parfaitement alignés, battant du vent et commençant tout doucement à paniquer. Et si Neville ne venait pas ? S'il avait repris ses esprits ? S'il avait réalisé ce que Blaise avait derrière la tête en lui demandant impulsivement de venir le rejoindre ?

Le cours de sa remise en question fut brutalement interrompu par l'arrivée discrète d'un Neville rougissant et hors d'haleine. Il avait sûrement du effectuer la fin du trajet en courant pour ne pas risquer de croiser un Serpentard en dépit du courage aveugle que l'on prêtait aux Gryffondors et Blaise trouvait que le rosissement soutenu et les cheveux en bataille lui convenaient plutôt bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouvait toujours quelque chose de charmant chez Neville depuis le retour des vacances d'été de l'année précédente. Le garçon était revenu de congé avec quinze centimètres de plus, perdant son côté rondouillard et enfantin, ce qui avait immédiatement attiré l'œil du Serpentard.

Bien que Neville ne se soit en rien départi de sa maladresse naturelle, il se déplaçait depuis cette époque avec plus d'aisance et de grâce que par le passé, sans trébucher à chaque pas. Sans avoir l'assurance souple et animale de Severus, le jeune Gryffondor avait néanmoins trouvé un équilibre qui ne le désavantageait point. Blaise n'était pas persuadé que qui que soit d'autre l'ait remarqué car Draco, qui notait chaque détail pour utilisation ultérieure éventuelle, l'avait fixé avec des yeux agrandis d'ahurissement lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses découvertes l'année passée.

Neville toussota nerveusement et Blaise sursauta, réalisant soudainement qu'il était resté immobile à fixer le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui en tentant de réprimer une évidente envie de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se morigéna aussitôt.

_Autant pour la mise en confiance…Qu'est-ce que je lui dis maintenant ? _

- Tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver ?

_Bravo Blaise, il n'existe pas de réplique plus spirituelle… Secoue-toi les puces nom de nom ! Il va te prendre pour le dernier des demeurés !_

- N…non.

- Euh… je… Sur quelle potion tu veux qu'on travaille ? balbutia Blaise, se sentant de plus en plus idiot à chaque seconde qui passait.

_On est pas sorti de l'auberge…_ pensèrent simultanément les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Appartements de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, 14h11.

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec le coiffeur personnel de Narcissa pour que celui-ci puisse déterminer quelle coiffure il allait créer pour le mariage. Elle n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée mais avait néanmoins pris place dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et attendait en compagnie de Narcissa que l'artisan arrive, Lucius ayant préféré quitter les lieux. Sa future belle-mère lui avait d'autorité placé une tasse de thé dans la main et la scrutait sans cesse depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans la pièce. Aussi gentille et secourable que Narcissa ait pu s'avérer dans la matinée, Hermione ne s'en sentait pas moins sur le point de hurler à pleins poumons sous l'intensité du regard qui était posé sur elle. Prenant le parti le plus sage, elle s'enquit d'une voix dénuée d'inflexion :

- Aurais-je un bouton sur le nez ?

- Grands Dieux, non, très chère ! Pourquoi cette question ? lui répondit Narcissa avec autant d'aplomb que si Hermione lui avait parlé du temps.

- Vous me fixez.

- Et bien, je m'assure que vous n'êtes en rien traumatisée par les événements de la matinée. Un Veela peut parfois être assez emporté dans ses affections…

- Oui, je sais, déclara distraitement Hermione en repensant au court message d'excuses que Draco lui avait fait parvenir en fin de matinée. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que…

Elle fit un geste vague de la main que Narcissa comprit malgré son peu de précision. Un silence tomba lentement sur le salon, les deux femmes pour la première fois à l'aise en présence l'une de l'autre.

- Je ne savais pas que Draco connaissait des expressions moldues, lâcha Hermione à brûle-pourpoint alors que leur conversation matinale rejouait dans son esprit.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre…

- Il m'a dit ce matin de ne pas me mettre la rate au court-bouillon. C'est une expression moldue, précisa-t-elle lorsque l'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de porcelaine de Narcissa.

- C'est un plat, pas une expression.

- Un plat ?

- Bien entendu. Un plat recherché et fort dispendieux. Il s'agit d'une rate d'hippogriffe nain du Brésil, cuite dans un court-bouillon de légumes et nappée d'une sauce épicée à base d'algues noires, le tout généralement servi accompagné d'un émincé de pétales de roses blanches confis.

Hermione verdit nettement et se promit de ne plus jamais chercher à savoir d'où provenaient les tics de langage de Draco. Autant s'imaginer gentiment qu'il connaissait un minimum le monde moldu et non qu'un plat sorcier à priori peu comestible avait dû être mal compris d'un moldu qui en avait fait un terme imagé. Cela valait mieux pour sa tranquillité d'esprit – et pour son estomac.

Le coiffeur arriva sur ses entrefaites et, se méprenant sur son visage pâli, compatit d'emblée à la douleur d'Hermione de voir ses cheveux dans un tel état, s'attirant un regard ahuri de sa jeune cliente qui, si elle savait sa coiffure indisciplinée, n'y trouvait en revanche rien à redire.

* * *

Appartements de Severus Rogue, 17h12.

Severus se redressa, satisfait.

Il s'était éveillé très tôt ce dimanche matin et alors qu'il écoutait la respiration régulière de son mari blotti contre lui, il avait eu une idée lumineuse. Incapable de se rendormir, il s'était démêlé de son petit koala personnel qui semblait ne vouloir dormir que collé à lui et avait, le temps d'enfiler une robe de sorcier, rejoint son laboratoire. Le travail n'attendant pas, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses recherches sur l'antidote à la potion des jumeaux Weasley, uniquement interrompu par Lucius vers dix heures.

L'aristocrate était arrivé bien plus hérissé que jamais, lui lançant un exemplaire du supplément dominical de la Gazette et commençant à se plaindre à qui mieux mieux des journalistes, de sa belle-fille, de Draco, du mariage… bref de la vie en général. L'article lu et les récriminations de Lucius distraitement écoutées, Severus avait compati, à sa manière froide et sarcastique, avant de flanquer son ami dehors sans un mot d'excuse. Un simple 'j'ai du travail' asséné à l'instant où il refermait sèchement la porte avait suffit à faire comprendre à Lucius qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de lui prêter une oreille attentive pour le moment. Ils pratiquaient tous deux ce petit rituel depuis de nombreuses années, surtout durant les mois d'été, et rien ne semblait pouvoir dissuader Lucius de venir s'épancher lorsque le besoin s'en faisait impérieusement sentir. Il savait que son ami ne s'offusquerait pas d'avoir été ainsi mis à la porte et reviendrait plus tard soulager ses nerfs comme si de rien était.

Après tout, Severus ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son idée lui échapper ou il risquait fort de ne plus voir son chaton de la semaine tant celui-ci serait pris entre ses cours, ses devoirs de garçon d'honneur, ses amis et la garde vigilante qu'il devait assurer envers Ronald Weasley. Non, non, il devait se débarrasser du problème Weasley en priorité !

L'elfe qui tenta de lui apporter son déjeuner aux environs de 14h fut renvoyé manu militari aux cuisines avec son plateau empli de contaminants potentiels et Severus avait pu poursuivre son labeur tout l'après-midi sans interruption inopportune. Et il était plutôt fier du résultat. Il fallait encore tester la potion, cela va de soi, mais il pensait bien avoir réussi à contrer les effets néfastes de la brillante concoction des jumeaux. De quoi restaurer la paix et la sérénité dans ses appartements.

S'assurant que son antidote gardait une consistance convenable, Severus fit craquer ses vertèbres cervicales raidies d'être restées trop longtemps dans une position inconfortable au dessus du chaudron et se saisit d'une boîte de fioles ainsi que d'un entonnoir. Par souci de précaution, il remplit trois flacons de la solution verte qui décantait avant de les placer au fond d'une poche et de quitter son antre.

La vue qui l'accueillit à sa sortie du laboratoire était annonciatrice d'ennuis. Ou de plaisir, au choix. Harry était assis en tailleur dans le canapé, fixant Severus d'un air morose, les sourcils froncés, une moue dépitée et boudeuse attirant l'attention sur la rondeur veloutée de sa lèvre inférieure. Le maître des potions n'avait pas besoin qu'Harry parle pour savoir ce qui trottait dans sa petite tête ébouriffée. Son chaton n'était pas content et quelque chose lui disait que son devoir d'histoire de la magie constellé de tâches d'encre, qu'il apercevait sur la table basse, s'en ressentait.

Severus choisit de ne pas tenter de se justifier auprès de son jeune époux. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il savait que le Gryffondor le prendrait, au mieux, avec difficulté, voire avec un certain scepticisme. La meilleure tactique consistait évidemment à passer entièrement le problème sous silence. Il s'avança vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, sauf pour froncer davantage encore les sourcils à l'approche féline de son compagnon.

Le Veela s'attendait à un sermon sur le fait que Severus devait bien travailler et assurer aussi bien ses cours, ses recherches et ses corrections que les demandes incessantes de Poppy pour remplir les réserves éternellement décroissantes de l'infirmerie. Aussi fut-il grandement surpris lorsque les explications de son mari s'avérèrent parfaitement inaudibles bien qu'orales. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de demander à Severus pourquoi il s'avançait ainsi vers lui – et accessoirement la raison de son enfermement intempestif dans son laboratoire sans même avoir pris la peine de l'y convier – Harry se trouva coincé contre le dossier du canapé, une bouche chaude et exigeante attaquant la sienne. Avec un petit gémissement plaintif, il offrit l'entrée à la langue inquisitrice qui léchait sa lèvre inférieure et entoura le cou de son mari de ses bras sans se soucier de l'odeur âcre de potion qui émanait de la peau même de Severus ou de ses cheveux rendus désespérément gras par sa journée de travail.

Alors que Severus envisageait de rompre le baiser pour ménager son dos mis à rude épreuve par la fabrication de son antidote, Harry déplia souplement les jambes et les enroula autour des hanches de son compagnon, le bloquant dans une position peu confortable et le forçant à s'appuyer des deux mains sur le dossier pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Mais qu'était un inconfort passager devant l'abandon avec lequel son chaton répondait à ses caresses ? Severus était prêt à endurer un malmenage supplémentaire de ses lombaires, pour un temps limité s'entend, avant que des coups redoublés à sa porte ne viennent rompre l'harmonie.

Seuls les autres professeurs, Lucius et les Serpentards savaient où se situaient ses quartiers, tout comme ils savaient qu'il était suicidaire de venir le déranger sans un motif impérieux, d'autant plus depuis qu'il était marié. Aussi se dégagea-t-il à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son Veela pour aller ouvrir, laissant Harry croiser les bras d'un air bougon. Le très composé Théodore Nott se tenait devant le portrait, les cheveux légèrement désordonnés et le souffle un peu court. Intrigué malgré lui par le fait évident que le jeune homme venait de courir, Severus haussa sèchement un sourcil. La réponse qu'il appelait ne tarda pas.

- Il y a un problème dans l'une des pièces vides près de la salle de potion, Monsieur. J'ai entendu des cris et ce qui semblait être une bagarre. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Weasley, Monsieur. J'ai distinctement reconnu la voix de Blaise.

- Je viens de suite, Nott, répliqua Severus, cherchant mentalement comment Weasley avait pu tromper les mesures de sécurité qui devaient l'empêcher de quitter sa tour. Il est de toute manière plus que temps de faire ingurgiter à Weasley son antidote. Harry, tu…

Bien qu'il ait été dans son intention d'empêcher Harry de le suivre, la mention de son ami fut suffisante pour que le Gryffondor soit debout à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch. Severus vit d'un œil orageux le regard de Nott s'attarder sur les lèvres rougies et enflées d'Harry, leur précédente occupation ne laissant nulle place au doute, mais son élève ne releva point le fait et ne détailla pas davantage son mari. Le trio quitta donc l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre la salle en question.

Ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur leur apparut très nettement avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte. La confirmation fut cependant prompte et ils purent bientôt voir de leurs propres yeux Ronald Weasley tenter de se débarrasser de Neville pour atteindre Blaise qui, coincé par un chaudron brûlant et bouillonnant dans son dos, le repoussait à bouts de bras avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Nott, Harry, aidez donc Mr Longdubat à retenir Mr Weasley. Mr Zabini, éteignez le feu sous ce chaudron et reculez. Placez-vous derrière moi, près de la porte.

- Sev ! Si tu pouvais te dépêcher au lieu de papoter… râla Harry.

Il était mécontent et frustré d'avoir été interrompu, mécontent de devoir tenir son ami au mieux de ses possibilités, mécontent d'être impuissant face à la colère évidente de Neville et à l'état inhabituellement affectueux et pervers de Ron. Il savait qu'il frisait l'injustice mais ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques jours entre Ginny, les préparatifs du mariage d'Hermione et les recherches de Severus sur l'antidote. La journée avait été très monotone pour lui, condamné à attendre que son compagnon daigne émerger de son laboratoire, dans l'incapacité d'aller rendre visite à Hermione, qui avait dû passer des heures toute hérissée comme un coq de mauvaise humeur monté sur ses ergots, ou à Ron qui ne voyait rien outre Blaise. Il n'avait eu nulle envie de risquer le courroux de son mari en le dérangeant au beau milieu de Merlin sait quelle étape importante et avait rongé son frein tout l'après-midi. Lorsque enfin le maître des potions avait montré le bout de son nez et était venu l'embrasser comme il se doit, et comme il aurait dû le faire dès son réveil, Nott débaroulait et les interrompait. Marre à la fin !

Severus, bien qu'intérieurement outré d'avoir été appelé par son petit nom devant témoins, lança un coup d'œil prometteur à son chaton et s'avança dans leur direction.

- Mr Weasley, puis-je avoir votre attention quelques secondes si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

- Oh Blaisou, ne te sauve pas mon roudoudou… poursuivit Ron, ignorant royalement son professeur.

- RONALD WEASLEY !

La violence véhémente avec laquelle Severus somma le Gryffondor de lui prêter l'oreille produisit son effet et le rouquin s'arrêta, momentanément interdit sous l'assaut assommant que venaient de subir ses tympans. Neville, Théodore et Harry faillirent bien tomber à la renverse en réaction à cause de la brusque absence de mouvement de leur proie et ils se rattrapèrent comme ils purent.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron un peu bêtement.

- Avant d'aller convoler avec Mr Zabini, vous devriez boire ceci, lui répondit Severus en lui tendant une fiole d'antidote.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit le rouquin d'un air méfiant et désintéressé tout à la fois.

- Un rafraîchissant pour l'haleine, assura Severus sans se démonter le moins du monde.

Ron perdit sa mine soupçonneuse et sourit largement, visiblement passionné par la potion, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire simultanément verdir Blaise et Neville. Les trois jeunes hommes qui le maintenaient le lâchèrent sur un signe de tête du maître des potions et il tendit la main pour s'emparer de la fiole qui lui était toujours proposée. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de mettre en doute la parole de son professeur tant qu'il n'avait pas ouvert le récipient et perçu l'odeur méphitique qui s'en dégageait.

- Vous êtes sûr ? A vue de nez, mon petit Blaisinounet ne voudra plus m'embrasser après ça…

_Non mais ! Il déclame ça comme si je voulais l'embrasser maintenant ! Pffffffffff… Pour une fois que je réussis à obtenir un peu de temps tout seul avec Neville, il faut qu'un abruti vienne me pourrir le coup…_

- Feriez-vous subitement autorité en matière de potions, Mr Weasley ? susurra dangereusement Severus, sachant pertinemment que les philtres d'amour possédaient tous cette faculté unique de vous brouiller l'esprit jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus capable de vous concentrer au-delà de trois secondes sur un problème donné pour peu qu'il ne se rapporte pas directement à l'objet de votre affection.

Effectivement, Ron haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste et, sans plus se poser de question, avala cul sec la concoction. Il sembla s'étouffer un instant, virant disgracieusement à l'écarlate, avant que le liquide ne soit dégluti et qu'il ne puisse retrouver une respiration qui, quoi qu'un peu sifflante, n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Il reprit lentement son souffle puis son visage qui revenait tout juste à une couleur plus saine parut se décomposer.

- J'ai… j'ai… Oh Merlin…

Sans demander son reste, il s'enfuit, bousculant Blaise sur son passage et ouvrant si vivement la porte qu'elle percuta le mur à grand bruit.

* * *

Jardins de Poudlard, au sommet d'une colline surplombant le lac, dans la soirée.

Ronald Weasley été guéri de son philtre d'amour. Enfin. Et pour une raison obscure, il en était moins satisfait qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Satisfait de ne plus risquer de voir son rouquin préféré embrasser Blaise Zabini ? Certainement.

Satisfait de le voir retourner à son ancien état d'homophobe certifié ? Que nenni !

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir tenter une approche dans ces conditions ? Un Ron obsédé par Zabini n'était pas des plus disposé à se soumettre à une quelconque tentative de séduction de sa part, certes, mais au moins il ne rejetait pas le contact d'un homme.

Devait-il considérer cela comme un point encourageant ou non ? Peut-être devait-il simplement lui laisser le temps d'intégrer la dernière semaine avant de faire un mouvement… Il n'oubliait pas que le rouquin allait en outre devoir prendre en compte les actes inqualifiables de sa sœur dont il avait toujours été très protecteur par le passé. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir patienter pour voir Ron sortir la tête de l'eau ?

Toujours est-il qu'il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Maintenant qu'il avait vu son rêve inatteignable à portée de sa main, il n'allait pas laisser tomber. Quitte à devoir le marteler au burin dans le crâne épais et buté de Ronald Weasley ! Oh, il n'était en rien masochiste. S'il se faisait repousser avec conviction et acquérait la certitude que Weasley ne souhaitait vraiment pas une compagnie masculine à quelque titre que ce soit, il abandonnerait. Il s'arracherait le cœur à tourner la page mais il le ferait.

Il soupira.

* * *

Poudlard, appartements de Severus Rogue, 17h53.

Harry se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, ahuri. La réaction de Ron l'avait stupéfait. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne danserait pas de joie en comprenant enfin réellement ce qui s'était déroulé durant cette semaine où la potion de ses frères avait dirigé sa vie, mais de là à s'enfuir comme un voleur sans même une parole de remerciement pour Severus ou d'excuse pour Blaise… La vivacité du rouquin n'était pas passée inaperçue en ce tranquille dimanche après-midi et des Serpentards croisés dans les couloirs après avoir remis un minimum d'ordre dans la salle de classe vide faisaient déjà les gorges chaudes de la course effrénée du Gryffondor à travers le château. Il semblerait qu'il se soit dirigé vers son dortoir si l'on en croyait les rumeurs qui allaient déjà bon train.

Harry connaissait bien Ron et estimait que son ami avait dû se ruer au fond de son lit pour y ruminer et y rager à son aise. Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Il avait lui-même passé plus que son content d'heures enfermé dans sa chambre au Square Grimmauld à déprimer sur son mariage prochain et l'inexplicable sensation que la présence de Severus faisait naître dans son corps. Il espérait seulement que Ron n'allait pas s'enliser dans un auto-apitoiement destructeur, comme il savait si bien le faire. Quand on voit de quelle manière le rouquin avait été malade de devoir aller au Bal des Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec une vieille robe démodée et fanfrelucheuse, Harry se pensait en droit de s'inquiéter.

Ses pensées moroses furent bientôt interrompues par l'apparition légère sur ses épaules de deux mains qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme appartenant à son compagnon.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche. Commande un plateau de thé, et je reviens.

- Mmmmm… protesta Harry au départ des longs doigts souples qui avaient doucement massé son cou pendant que leur propriétaire lui faisait part de ses projets. Et pourquoi pas plutôt un bain moussant ?

- Pardon ? s'enquit Severus, s'arrêtant interdit à mi-chemin de la salle de bain.

- Un bon bain moussant, bien chaud et très relaxant, quémanda le Veela en prenant son petit air de chat malheureux et innocent.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris. S'il n'était pas si remonté contre Ginny Weasley et ses manigances criminelles, il lui enverrait des fleurs. Quoique… Il pourrait toujours lui faire remettre une jeune pousse de Filet du Diable pour la remercier de la crise soudaine de possessivité farouche qu'elle avait déclanché chez son mari. Depuis que ses inhibitions de vierge victorienne effarouchée étaient tombées sous la prise de contrôle de son instinct de Veela, elles ne semblaient pas se reconstruire, ce dont Severus allait enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se cloîtrer dans son laboratoire en permanence pour rattraper les ingénieuses boulettes gémellaires. Quinze jours auparavant, jamais Harry n'aurait suggéré une telle activité et Severus appréciait définitivement de se sentir désiré.

* * *

S'il avait pu, Harry aurait ronronné.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il émettait un son bas et vibrant qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ronronnement et, dans l'état de relaxation lascive qui était le sien, il ne s'en préoccupait nullement. Tout ce qui comptait était la chaleur épicée du bain, la caresse de la mousse odorante qui se désagrégeait en petites bulles coquines et les mains chaudes de Severus qui flattaient son ventre, gratouillant d'un côté, chatouillant de l'autre, avant de glisser tout doucement le long de la peau moite, créant localement des poches d'eau presque brûlante. Les cuisses musclées de son compagnon enserraient ses hanches et sa tête mouillée reposait sur son épaule, son visage légèrement tourné vers le cou gracile de Severus sur lequel il envoyait de petites bouffées d'air qui faisaient périodiquement frissonner le sévère maître des potions.

Harry serait volontiers resté installé ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps mais l'eau finissant toujours par tiédir, il sentit finalement Severus remuer sous lui. Un liquide visqueux fut bientôt répandu sur son cuir chevelu et les doigts agiles de son compagnon entreprirent un massage précis et redoutablement efficace qui le calma à un tel point qu'il lui sembla ne plus avoir le moindre muscle dans le corps bien avant que Severus n'arrête pour lui demander de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Rincé, il se laissa lentement laver, la fleur de douche de Severus se faufilant partout. Il avait été très surpris en utilisant pour première fois la salle de bain d'y trouver pareil ustensile et n'en avait pas vraiment compris l'intérêt. Maintenant il saisissait.

Le temps que Severus achève ses papouilles, Harry n'était plus guère en état de penser mais il parvint néanmoins à rendre la pareille à son compagnon, bien qu'il estima ne pas avoir le même talent pour ce faire. Il ne réalisait pas cependant que ses gestes légers et quelque peu incertains se traduisaient par des effleurements lents et machiavéliques en ce qui concernait Severus. Sans aucune concertation préalable, le thé et dîner furent reportés à plus tard et l'essuyage effectué avec une célérité inaccoutumée.

En dépit de ces judicieuses précautions, ils ne parvinrent pas jusqu'au lit, lui préférant finalement la porte de la salle de bain. Nul ne pourrait accuser Severus de ne pas être un homme préparé et, bien qu'il ne conserve pas de réserve de son lubrifiant amélioré dans l'armoire de toilette, il s'y trouvait un flacon d'huile de massage neutre qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Harry ne s'en plaignit point. Bien au contraire, il s'arquait contre le battant, s'égratignant les épaules sur le bois en gémissant sourdement, incitant Severus à se hâter davantage. Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, ce dernier ne prit pas un temps infini à préparer son chaton, pas plus qu'il ne rechercha volontairement la douceur. L'urgence était présente dans chacun de ses mouvements et ses coups de reins prirent dès le départ un rythme ample et intense. Son emprise sur les hanches pâles du jeune Veela allait probablement laisser des marques mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère, venant à la rencontre de son mari avec autant d'empressement que Severus en exprimait.

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, ils ne purent faire durer le plaisir bien longtemps et ils jouirent rapidement, épuisés et ravis. Lorsque Harry eut reposé les pieds sur le sol et que ceux-ci furent à même de le soutenir, il poussa Severus dans la cabine de douche qui jouxtait la grande baignoire et ouvrit le jet. Ils venaient juste de se laver mais un petit rinçage ne pourrait pas faire de mal…

Severus se trouva promptement plaqué contre le carrelage froid qui formait un contraste saisissant avec l'eau tiède qui se déversait sur sa tête et le petit corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui pour mendier un baiser langoureux. Il glissa les bras autour de la taille souple du Veela et accéda de bonne grâce à sa demande.

* * *

Dortoir des Serpentards, chambre de Draco Malfoy, dans la soirée.

Draco avait eu beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Il comprenait et, à posteriori, remerciait son père mais cela ne rendait pas son intervention moins douloureuse pour autant. Se sentir séparé de sa compagne au moment où il pouvait enfin établir le lien était une expérience qu'il ne voulait renouveler sous aucun prétexte.

Il avait ragé en privé toute la matinée dès qu'il avait quitté Lucius, hurlant des imprécations aux impassibles murs de pierre de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment apaisé pour pouvoir penser à nouveau rationnellement, il avait rédigé une courte missive pour Hermione, lui présentant de plates excuses et espérant qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ses écarts de comportement. Il ne savait pas trop si elle risquait de lui en vouloir d'avoir commencé ou de ne pas avoir terminé mais une chose était sûre : il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle prenne mal ce qui avait pu transpirer entre eux. Il était monté chercher un hibou durant le repas, évitant au maximum le contact avec les autres élèves, et était retourné dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait depuis lors cessé d'arpenter, alternant des crises de nervosité avec de sombres moments durant lesquels il se sentait abandonné.

Il avait espéré recevoir un mot rassurant de sa compagne mais rien n'était venu. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire, tout comme lui au demeurant, mais inexplicablement il commençait à se sentir rejeté, incertain de la manière dont elle percevait les événements de la matinée. Il savait que son ressenti était irrationnel au dernier degré mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Il suffirait de quelques mots couchés sur un vélin pour qu'il retrouve tout son entrain mais aucun hibou n'approchait. Sûrement Hermione n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de répondre à sa lettre. Elle n'appelait d'ailleurs aucune réponse, mais tout de même… Un petit mot pour qu'il ne se sente pas oublié et délaissé aurait été un plus.

En fin d'après-midi, un passage presque éclair de Blaise lui avait redonné le sourire. Oh pas pour Weasley, il s'en moquait comme de ses premières chaussures, mais pour Blaise – dont il comprenait à la perfection le calvaire – et Hermione. Un retour à la normale du vindicatif rouquin signifiait moins de stress pour la jeune femme, et plus de temps à lui consacrer même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit opportun de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle pour les prochains jours. D'ailleurs, voyait-elle les choses de cette façon ou bien prendrait-elle comme un affront le fait qu'il cherche plus ou moins à l'éviter jusqu'au mariage ?

Mais qui pensait-il duper ? Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au mariage sans la revoir !

Il avait un viscéral besoin de la frôler au moins une fois par jour et, s'il ne pouvait le faire, de la voir pendant le plus longtemps possible, même sans lui parler. Simplement la contempler grattant à toute allure sur un parchemin les flopées d'inepties de Binns… Et dire qu'il avait toujours qualifié son père d'incurable rêveur lorsqu'il surprenait son regard s'attarder sur sa mère qui organisait une réception ou étudiait un arbre généalogique, entourée d'une montagne de paperasses !

Maintenant il s'attendrissait d'une tâche d'encre sur le bout du nez de sa compagne !

Merlin mais qu'allait-il faire jusqu'à la cérémonie ?

* * *

Dortoir des Gryffondors, pendant la nuit.

Ron ne dormait pas. Oh il avait bien essayé, rien à faire ! Le sommeil et le généreux oubli qui l'accompagnait le fuyaient. Rien, absolument rien ne venait l'empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore les actes follement délirants qu'il avait accomplis ces derniers jours. Le baiser passionné et profond qu'il avait infligé à Blaise Zabini, les kilomètres de parchemin qu'il avait noircis à toute allure pour y coucher sa prose maladroite et d'un lyrisme douteux, la conviction inébranlable qu'il était amoureux pour l'éternité d'un homme, un Serpentard qui plus est !

Et il ne parlait même pas de sa sœur ! Quelle idée avait-elle eu celle-là de tenter d'attaquer le compagnon d'un Veela juste sous son nez ? Il adorait sa sœur, vraiment, mais elle avait perdu les pédales, il ne voyait que cette possibilité. Il l'avait pourtant avertie – et il n'avait pas été le seul – de laisser tomber cette folie et de chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Comme s'il allait attaquer Draco Malfoy ! Certes cette perspective était des plus tentantes, il l'admettait, mais ce serait prendre des risques inconsidérés et un bon stratège ne se lance pas dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Au moins, Hermione serait heureuse…

Etait-ce si déplacé de vouloir tout effacer ? De vouloir revenir en arrière, avant que Draco Malfoy n'aille humer sa petite amie en cours, avant que Ginny ne perde l'esprit, avant qu'il n'embrasse Blaise Zabini à pleine bouche ?

Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait espérer poursuivre sa relation chaotique avec Hermione mais, aussi difficile que cela soit pour lui de tirer un trait sur son seul amour véritable à ce jour, il n'envisageait certainement pas de changer de bord ! S'il devait se montrer entièrement honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait nier avoir pris un plaisir certain à embrasser Blaise Zabini mais il n'était pas prêt à admettre une telle insanité. Oui, le contact du corps dur et anguleux d'un homme contre le sien n'était pas désagréable mais il était loin d'égaler celui de la douce rondeur féminine dont il était friand.

Quel intérêt pouvaient bien présenter des pectoraux et des hanches étroites tout en os ? Ou un ventre porteur de tablettes de chocolat ? Hein, franchement ? Et il ne parlait même pas du reste de l'anatomie masculine. Si seulement son esprit voulait bien le laisser tranquille et cesser de lui rappeler à quel point il avait goûté la sensation de muscles puissants sous l'épaisseur de l'uniforme de Zabini ! Le Serpentard ne l'intéressait en rien et ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

Ce qu'il lui fallait était une nouvelle petite amie, voilà tout ! Une gentille Gryffondor ou une timide Poufsouffle qui lui ferait oublier le mariage d'Hermione et le contact de la langue soyeuse de Zabini sur la sienne. Surtout pas une Serdaigle qui s'amuserait à le psychanalyser. Une fille peu intelligente, pas farouche mais physiquement assez bien faite, comme Romilda Vane par exemple, serait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

De quoi faire disparaître sa frustration.

De quoi oublier qu'un homme avait pu faire naître en lui des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir.

* * *

_Encore une fois ffnet a décidé de ne pas me laisser séparer mes passages comme je l'entends... Ça commence à sérieusement m'énerver de devoir refaire entièrement la mise en page à chaque fois! Par dessus le marché, il ne me laisse même plus mettre la ponctuation comme elle me plait! MARRE!  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde!

Ce chapitre arrive enfin après deux bonnes semaines de retard sur mes prévisions... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire le week-end de la semaine passée comme je l'avais prévu. Je l'ai finalement relu hier soir mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de reprendre ensuite toute la mise en page puisque ffnet me fais toujours tout sauter...

Je sais que j'ai accumulé un joli retard dans mes réponses aux reviews mais promis, je vais répondre à tous ceux dont j'ai l'adresse ou qui se sont identifiés le week-end prochain. Je précise cependant qu'il est inutile de me demander quelle est ma fréquence de publication sans me laisser de moyen de répondre. Je profite donc de ce point pour redire que ma reprise d'une activité professionnelle intense ne me permet plus de respecter un planning aussi serré que par le passé. Je poste donc désormais quand un chapitre est prêt, sans me préoccuper de dates.

Je vous préviens tous dès maintenant que le chapitre d'après prendra probablement un peu de temps à écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi en arrivant à la fin de celui-ci. ^_~

Petit mot spécial pour Alex : Bonne chance pour ton projet! Je crois qu'il t'en faudra, avec une bonne dose de ténacité...

Petit clin d'œil à Antocyane : Je sais que tu vas tout particulièrement reconnaitre certains passages... J'espère qu'ils te plairont! Bisoussss

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Ministère de la Magie, chambre d'accusation n° 7, mardi matin, 9h00.

Harry regardait tranquillement autour de lui, quelque peu blasé par l'architecture gothique qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir déjà visité les entrailles du bâtiment. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette salle précise mais il découvrit qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes à un degré remarquable : sombres, glauques, en pierres suintantes et décorées de chaînes rouillées.

Le paradis selon Argus Rusard.

L'enfer du tétanos et de la tuberculose selon tout bon médecin.

La cour n'ayant pas encore fait son entrée, Harry savait qu'il pouvait tuer le temps en toute innocence et son regard vagabonda sur les bancs des spectateurs, notant la présence d'une série de reporters qu'il aurait certainement un mal considérable à éviter à la fin de l'audience, Rita Skeeter en tête. Devant eux se tenaient une bande sorciers très remontés et totalement inconnus d'Harry, portant banderoles et pancartes 'Respect des traditions !' ou encore 'Qu'on Embrasse les ennemis de l'Amour !', que Severus identifia comme des défenseurs des traditions sorcières.

Harry tourna à ces mots un visage inquisiteur vers son compagnon qu'il serrait de près – bien plus qu'il n'était convenable pour un lieu public mais il s'en moquait. Il n'était pas assis sur ses genoux alors personne n'avait rien à dire ! – et le léger roulement d'yeux qu'il reçut en retour lui appris à quel point son mari trouvait ridicule de fonder des sociétés de défense civiles. Après tout, chacun voit midi à sa porte et est amené à prendre ses responsabilités.

Se blottissant davantage contre Severus, le Veela poursuivit son investigation. Tout à l'avant, de l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenaient les Weasley, presque au grand complet. Seul manquait Ron que personne n'avait pu extraire de son dortoir, pas même Minerva McGonagall. D'après ses dires, les rideaux du lit du jeune homme étaient restés obstinément fermés, insensibles à tous les charmes et sortilèges qu'elle avait pu leur lancer. Le renfort de Flitwick n'avait guère aidé, le petit sorcier s'avérant tout aussi incapable de défaire ce que Ron avait mis en place.

Pour une fois, Harry avait vu une certaine admiration pour le rouquin passer dans le regard froid de son professeur de métamorphose. Il était si courant que Ron ne fasse pas l'effort d'utiliser correctement sa magie que l'on en oubliait parfois qu'il était loin du Cracmol. Personne ne savait quel sort il avait appliqué sur les tentures de son lit mais une chose était sûre : ce sort était puissant.

Cette exception mise à part, le reste de la famille était présent pour le procès de Ginny, avec des mines plus ou moins de circonstance. Molly semblait prête à éclater en sanglots à tout instant et avait cherché refuge dans les bras d'Arthur qui paraissait surtout être épuisé si les cernes noires qui soulignaient ses yeux étaient une indication.

Bill avait posé un jour de congé et était venu avec sa femme. Tous deux avaient l'air désapprobateur, Fleur d'autant plus qu'elle était partiellement vélane.

Charlie avait quitté la Roumanie pour l'occasion et ne paraissait pas d'humeur très joyeuse. Les actes de sa sœur le blessait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais caché une certaine attraction pour la gente masculine et il s'était d'ailleurs présenté en compagnie de la dernière personne qu'aurait attendu Harry : Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. A en juger par leur langage corporel, ces deux-là étaient bien plus proches que de simples vieux camarades de classe, ce qu'à la connaissance d'Harry ils n'avaient jamais été.

Percy avait réalisé l'insurmontable effort de descendre de son bureau exigu pour venir s'enterrer dans une salle d'audience, prenant soin d'embarquer avec lui la moitié de ses dossiers. Il s'était stratégiquement placé à côté du seul candélabre disponible et consultait fiévreusement des montagnes de notes diverses sur un sujet peu passionnant si Harry pouvait en croire l'intitulé du dossier, encore lisible malgré la distance. Qui s'intéressait à la durée de stockage des ailes de fées sauvages entre le processus de broyage et le conditionnement, je vous le demande ?

Les jumeaux faisaient acte de présence mais passaient tant de temps en messes basses qu'Harry doutait qu'ils soient concentrés sur le procès de leur sœur. Leur dernière invention devait être au centre des débats. Ils jetaient fréquemment un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Severus et le Veela se demanda bien ce que son mari avait pu leur faire pour qu'ils se montrent si frileux. Sûrement n'avait-il pas été tendre lorsqu'il avait requis le maximum d'informations sur la potion qu'ils avaient préparée pour Ron… Ce qui aurait jadis exaspéré Harry le fit sourire car il se sentait tout à coup conforté dans la confiance qu'il plaçait en son compagnon. L'empressement que Severus avait montré à se débarrasser de la nuisance qu'avait représentée un Ron sous influence avait eu pour seul but de passer davantage de temps avec lui et Harry s'en félicitait.

Passant à son propre côté de la salle, Harry remarqua encore une faction de sorciers préoccupés par la sauvegarde des traditions et une cohorte tout aussi impressionnante de journalistes. Ne s'attardant pas sur ce qu'il considérait comme des importuns, le Veela fixa son attention sur Dumbledore, seul professeur avec McGonagall à avoir fait le déplacement. Il était évident que l'école ne pouvait pas fermer toute une journée à cause d'un procès qui serait très certainement vite expédié si l'on en croyait les précédents mais la présence du directeur de l'établissement et de la directrice de Maison de l'inculpée était requise si les faits s'étaient produits dans l'enceinte de l'école, ce qui était le cas.

Dumbledore semblait triste, l'éclat scintillant n'étant nulle part présent dans ses yeux bleus. Les actes de Ginny le décevaient apparemment beaucoup et Harry supposait qu'il n'aimait pas devoir expulser un élève de Poudlard, quelles que soient les circonstances.

McGonagall paraissait pour sa part profondément outrée, ses lèvres fines si serrées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne vaguement rosée. Elle prenait visiblement l'attaque de Ginny envers Severus comme un affront personnel et n'avait pas l'air encline à la clémence.

Non loin des deux professeurs se tenait Lucius Malfoy, imposant dans une robe de sorcier dernier modèle de velours bleu nuit aux délicates broderies et boutons d'argent. Tout en lui respirait l'aisance et le commandement même si Harry savait pertinemment que l'homme n'était pas présent en sa qualité d'avocat mais simplement comme témoin. Il n'avait guère eu le choix car une fois Hermione informée de la nécessité de manquer au minimum une demi-journée, voire une journée entière, de cours pour que le tribunal puisse recueillir son témoignage, elle avait refusé tout net de se déplacer malgré le regard de chien battu que lui avait opposé Sirius.

En parlant de Sirius d'ailleurs, Harry lui trouvait mauvaise mine. Son père adoptif avait l'air fatigué. Pas cette air épuisé que l'on arbore aisément après une semaine de travail intensif non, mais cet air un peu déphasé qui vient avec la préoccupation. Le Veela n'était pas parvenu à coincer l'animagus la veille lorsqu'il était venu remettre les convocations en main propre et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'ils avaient pris place dans la salle d'audience. Résultat : il ignorait totalement ce qui empêchait si visiblement son père de dormir du sommeil du juste.

Harry crut apercevoir Rémus se glisser dans le fond de la salle mais avant qu'il ne puisse en avoir le cœur net, un greffier se racla bruyamment la gorge et annonça l'entrée des membres du Magenmagot, interrompant net le fil de ses pensées. Comme tout le monde se levait en salutation et signe de déférence, le jeune Veela en fit autant. Le conseil des vénérables sorciers entra bientôt et se hâta à petits pas arthritiques vers la rangée de fauteuils préparés pour eux, fauteuils si profonds qu'il était miraculeux qu'ils puissent jamais s'en extraire à la fin de la séance. Un seul resta vide, celui qu'aurait dû occuper Dumbledore s'il n'avait pas été partie prenante dans cette affaire.

Ginny fut ensuite amenée dans la salle, lourdement entravée par des chaînes, et conduite jusqu'à la chaise de bois brut destinée aux prisonniers. Les entraves lui furent ôtées et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la faire asseoir – ce qui ne fut pas sans mal car elle se débattit, ne cessant que lorsqu'un mouvement plus ample de sa part l'amena à se rapprocher involontairement d'Harry qui gronda immédiatement en resserrant sa prise sur Severus – les menottes magiques qui ornaient les accoudoirs et les pieds du siège entrèrent en action et l'immobilisèrent. La jeune rousse fixa alors son regard terne sur une toile d'araignée pendant lamentablement d'une chaîne rouillée, quelque part au dessus de la tête des journalistes.

Ce fut une petite sorcière replète et ressemblant fort Ombrage, le rose excepté, qui prit la parole dans la pièce désormais silencieuse. Elle débita d'un ton asthmatique un couplet certainement traditionnel sur le Magenmagot et la justice, avant de faire appeler Sirius à témoigner par le greffier.

L'Auror s'avança, étrangement solennel dans sa longue robe rouge, et alla s'installer dans le siège réservé aux témoins, très semblable à celui des accusés, les menottes en moins. Il présenta brièvement l'affaire et avala la goutte de Véritasérum qui lui était proposée avant que le membre du Magenmagot qui officiait comme juge ce jour-là ne débute son interrogatoire.

Un sorcier un peu tassé mais qui avait jadis dû être de grande taille, au visage buriné par de longues années passées à travailler en plein air et aux fortes lunettes entreprit de poser à l'animagus une série de questions bien précises, vérifiant point par point la véracité de l'exposé de Sirius. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que son père faisait l'impasse sur le motif de son départ précipité de Poudlard, le jour où il avait recueilli les dépositions. Les signes étaient légers mais distincts et aussi bien Severus que le juge n'avaient pas manqué de les voir.

Dans un souci de loyauté envers le corps des Aurors et de protection des informations relatives à d'autres affaires, ceux-ci ne prenaient qu'un tiers de la dose recommandée de Véritasérum en cas d'interrogatoire. Mais une dissimulation quelconque ne devait apparemment pas avoir sa place dans un procès impliquant Harry car le juge poussa plus avant.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti si tôt, Auror Black ?

- Mon mari m'a appelé, admit finalement Sirius après une brève lutte contre la potion.

- En plein milieu de la matinée ? Y avait-il un motif grave ? Quelque chose de suffisamment important pour gêner votre investigation ?

- Oui et non, répondit l'interpellé, visiblement soulagé que le Véritasérum ne l'oblige pas à en dire davantage.

Le juge cessa là ses questions mais l'avocat de Ginny ne se priva pas pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Il n'avait que peu de chances d'obtenir quoi que ce fut pour sa cliente et, bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu de l'intérêt de la relâcher, il souhaitait au moins influencer suffisamment le Magenmagot pour ne pas la voir condamner à mort. Une distraction non professionnelle ne valait pas grand-chose mais il ne perdait rien à essayer.

- Je vais me faire l'avocat du diable, Auror Black, mais veuillez être plus précis. Pourquoi votre mari vous a-t-il appelé ? s'enquit-il mielleusement.

- Pour m'annoncer une nouvelle personnelle.

- D'après les recherches de la défense, vous vous êtes montré très peu concentré ces derniers jours mais vous soutenez que cela n'a pas influé sur votre travail ?

- Oui. Les dépositions étaient prises et seuls manquaient pour cette procédure quelques documents qui ont tous été rédigés et soumis aux autorités compétentes dans les délais impartis.

- Donc cette nouvelle ne vous a pas perturbé ?

- Si.

- Nous pouvons tous comprendre que, pressé de retourner au chevet de votre mari malade, vous ayez quelque peu hâté la procédure. N'est-ce pas plutôt ce qui s'est produit ?

- Je n'ai pas hâté la procédure et mon mari n'est pas malade… il… il est enceint.

La dernière phrase était sortie péniblement, hachée, expulsée malgré la volonté de Sirius entre ses dents serrées. Elle fut suivie par le raclement d'un banc vivement repoussé, parfaitement audible dans le silence qui s'était installé. Rémus se tenait près de la porte, livide, ses yeux d'or étincelants.

Durant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux à travers la salle puis le lycanthrope se détourna et quitta les lieux, claquant la porte à la volée derrière lui.

L'avocat de Ginny, mal à l'aise d'avoir étalé ainsi aux yeux de tous la vie privée de Lord Black, déclara immédiatement qu'il n'avait plus de question et l'antidote fut administré à Sirius. Le pauvre homme ne pouvait bien évidemment pas deviner de quelle nature était cette annonce personnelle mais il se sentait néanmoins fautif et se promit d'envoyer un mot d'excuse à Rémus Lupin ainsi que de prévoir un cadeau pour la naissance du futur héritier. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de la famille Black son ennemie, d'autant moins que le Sauveur en personne y appartenait, même si cela n'était que par adoption.

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant sur les traces de son mari, un 'Moony !' lancé à pleins poumons retentissant dans le hall avant même que la porte ne soit refermée.

Harry, tombant littéralement des nues, ne vit pas les réactions diverses que la nouvelle avait provoquées.

Il ne vit pas Severus verdir, ou Dumbledore reprendre son exaspérant scintillement.

Il ne vit pas McGonagall pâlir à l'idée d'un futur petit Maraudeur hantant les couloirs de Poudlard, ou les jumeaux sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant à toutes les farces qu'ils pourraient enseigner à cet enfant dès le berceau.

Il ne vit pas Rita Skeeter gratter furieusement son parchemin, un petit rictus malsain plaqué sur les lèvres, ou Ginny rêvasser, toujours aussi peu réactive.

Non, il ne s'aperçut de rien.

Il allait devenir grand frère.

* * *

Square Grimmauld, 9h37.

Rémus marchait de long en large dans la bibliothèque, furieux, expédiant périodiquement le premier objet à portée de sa main au sol pour se calmer les nerfs. Il savait bien que cela ne l'avançait à rien, si ce n'est à devoir aller faire du shopping, mais il ressentait le besoin de détruire. Le loup grondait en lui de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie dans cette salle d'audience et la colère devait s'extérioriser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'arrivée de Sirius ne passa pas inaperçue et Rémus lui balança un lourd volume relié en cuir de dragon – _L'histoire des sorciers Cathares, mythes et légendes d'un trésor disparu_ – au visage. La vivacité de l'animagus lui permit d'esquiver partiellement le coup mais il ne put se dégager totalement de la trajectoire du projectile qui frôla sa joue, laissant une douleur cuisante dans son sillage.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'abstenir de m'humilier ? C'était trop te demander ? Je viens au procès pour Harry, pour qu'il se sente soutenu, et toi tu…

- Moony, j'ai essayé de ne rien dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je saute sur cet avocat pour l'assommer et qu'il arrête de me poser des questions ?

- Vu la dose de Véritasérum pour les Aurors, tu pouvais choisir de ne rien dire !

- Ça ne fonctionne pas de cette manière et tu le sais parfaitement, Rémus. Le dosage réduit me permet de ne pas répondre avec précision à une question mais la compulsion reste présente et pour peu que l'interrogateur persiste, je finis par devoir lui dire, que je le veuilles ou non. S'il avait tenté d'en savoir davantage sur une affaire en cours, le juge l'aurait arrêté pour ne pas nuire à l'enquête mais puisque c'était personnel, il n'y avait aucun recours légal pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Un faible humain geignard, voilà tout ce que tu es ! Incapable de résister cinq petites minutes à une potion. Pffffffff… Tu ne mérites pas de descendance.

Rémus se détournait pour quitter la pièce, dédaigneux, lorsque Sirius le plaqua au sol, fauchant habilement ses jambes et immobilisant immédiatement les bras de son mari avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le projeter violemment contre un meuble ou un mur pour se défendre de l'agression.

Sirius savait que ce n'était pas Rémus qui parlait mais Moony. Le loup percevait comme l'ultime disgrâce que son état vienne à être connu de tous. Une remise en cause publique de sa dominance. Sa réaction était compréhensible mais restait néanmoins douloureuse pour l'animagus. Jamais encore personne ne l'avait considéré comme faible avant ce jour. Il était doté d'une confortable puissance magique, pas autant qu'Harry certes, mais il demeurait néanmoins un sorcier puissant. Sa richesse et l'ancienneté de sa famille lui assuraient une influence bien supérieure à ce qu'un simple Auror pouvait espérer même après toute une vie d'honneurs. Il ne s'estimait pas complètement dénué d'intelligence, quoi que puisse en penser Rogue, et se savait d'une apparence plus qu'agréable. Il ne possédait pas une grande expérience des enfants, soit, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le dernier homme sur Terre que l'on envisagerait pour engendrer une descendance. Alors il refusait de perdre son mari ou son futur enfant pour une question aussi triviale que l'arbre hiérarchique de dominance chez le lycanthrope !

Sa position de compagnon d'un alpha faisait automatiquement de lui un bêta bien qu'il ne soit en rien un loup-garou et, foi de Padfoot, il allait prouver à son mari qu'il entendait tenir son rang et qu'il ne se laisserait pas si aisément congédier.

- Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? Tu laisses le loup prendre le dessus, tu m'insultes et tu crois que je vais laisser couler ? Je ne suis pas faible et s'il faut te le prouver, ainsi soit-il !

- Me prouver quoi ? Tu te crois de taille à me soumettre peut-être ?

- Un solide coup de rein plus tard, Rémus avait déstabilisé son mari qui s'affala sur le sol à ses côtés, amenant presque le lycanthrope sur lui dans son refus de lâcher ses poignets.

- Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit Rémus en s'installant à califourchon sur les hanches étroites de l'animagus, bloquant ses bras le long de ses flancs. Te dégager et me donner une fessée ? J'attends de voir…

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un léger coup de rein et se demanda s'il faisait bien lorsque son corps réagit à la friction. Sa colère d'entendre Sirius annoncer sa grossesse devant témoins, dont de nombreux journalistes, son indignation devant les excuses que lui fournissait son mari pour expliquer l'inexcusable, la surprise et la hargne qui avaient accompagné sa chute, tous ces sentiments cédaient place à une excitation certaine. Encore un peu sonné par son contact brutal avec le sol, Sirius ne se débattait que faiblement comparativement à la force qu'il avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt et sentir le bêta en bonne voie de soumission était un aphrodisiaque puissant pour l'organisme débordant d'hormones de Rémus.

Et ces délicieuses robes rouge qui donnaient à la peau de l'animagus cette teinte caramélisée…

Le loup toujours très présent vit là l'opportunité d'asseoir sa domination sur le bêta, un bêta puissant, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, et extrêmement désirable. Il relâcha soudainement les bras de Sirius pour ouvrir la robe, faisant sauter les boutons en tous sens dans la pièce et déchirant le tissu pourtant renforcé de l'uniforme de son mari.

Le torse nu qui l'accueillit lui fit émettre un grondement sourd et vibrant. Penser que Sirius se baladait ainsi, sans chemise, toute la journée au milieu de tous ces collègues pour la plupart masculins le rendait presque jaloux. Et s'il venait à tâcher ou déchirer ses robes, hein ? Après tout le métier d'Auror pouvait être salissant et dangereux !

- Tu ne sortiras plus sans chemise sous ton uniforme ou je me verrais obligé de castrer tout ton service, ordonna-t-il en s'emparant à nouveau des poignets de Sirius qui avait instinctivement relevé les mains lorsque le tissu avait cédé.

Il plaqua les bras encore entourés par les manches de la robe rouge sur le sol, à hauteur du visage de l'animagus et se pencha pour mordiller un mamelon. Un couinement étranglé lui répondit.

- Compris ? demanda-t-il en appuyant davantage son bassin contre celui de Sirius.

Il ne pouvait se méprendre sur la délicieuse bosse qu'il faisait naître sous le pantalon réglementaire de l'Auror. Ce constat ne fit qu'exacerber le désir qu'il avait de renforcer ses droits sur son mari et il attaqua sauvagement le cou et les épaules de Sirius sans attendre la réponse, mordant, aspirant, embrassant, léchouillant, jusqu'à ce que le dernier représentant masculin de la lignée principale des Black ne soit plus à même de formuler une pensée cohérente.

* * *

Sirius ne savait pas tellement à quel moment il avait irrémédiablement perdu le contrôle de la situation mais il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il avait eu l'intention de prouver à son lycanthrope de mari qu'il était parfaitement capable de tenir son rôle de bêta, qu'il était digne d'avoir un enfant de Rémus et il s'était retrouvé au sol, gémissant et s'arquant contre le poids dominateur de son compagnon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il n'avait vraiment pas assuré mais il s'en moquait royalement pour peu que Rémus poursuive ce qu'il avait commencé. Il serait courbaturé de partout et endolori une fois ses muscles refroidis mais quelle importance ?

* * *

Ministère de la Magie, chambre d'accusation n° 7, pendant ce temps.

La commotion produite par la révélation de Sirius s'étant finalement dissipée à grand renfort de 'Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait !' criés d'une voix forte par le greffier avec l'aide opportune d'un Sonorus, Lucius avait pu témoigner. Il s'était exprimé avec une ferme précision et un ton sec qui laissaient entendre à tous le profond mépris que lui inspirait Ginevra Weasley et avait produit sur les membres du Magenmagot une forte impression.

Dumbledore lui avait succédé et avait exposé les mesures qui seraient prises par l'école en dépit de la décision du conseil sorcier, ainsi que la volonté d'Harry Potter de ne pas se présenter devant la cour. La salle toute entière s'était tournée comme un seul homme en direction du jeune Veela serré contre son compagnon, l'air lointain.

Harry n'avait pas réagi malgré sa hantise d'être le centre d'attention, son cerveau ne parvenant pas à enregistrer la déclaration de Sirius. Bien sûr, il savait que les loups-garous pouvaient tomber enceints et que les deux hommes avaient des relations intimes mais il s'était pour il ne savait quelle raison toujours imaginé que Sirius était le dominé. En outre, il n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait averti de la bonne nouvelle auparavant. Ils le savaient depuis pratiquement une semaine !

Quoi qu'il doive bien admettre que Sirius n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux, réflexion faite. C'était peut-être là ce qui préoccupait l'animagus au point qu'il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours mais Harry ne voyait là-dedans aucune logique. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, Sirius et Rémus n'étaient pas opposés au fait d'avoir des enfants. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils en voudraient au moins un, bien à eux et non pas adopté sur le tard comme lui. Alors pourquoi paraissaient-ils tous deux malheureux ?

Un léger coup de coude dans les côtes le fit sursauter et il fusilla Severus du regard, prêt à s'indigner, lorsque la voix du juge lui parvint :

- Mr Rogue ? Je sais que vous êtes jeune marié mais certainement vous reconnaissez le patronyme de votre époux ? s'amusa l'homme qui l'appelait pour la quatrième fois.

- Euh… oui ?

Comparativement à la voix ample et assurée du sorcier membre de Magenmagot celle d'Harry ressemblait à un couinement de mulot nez à nez avec un Fléreur.

- J'ai dûment noté votre refus de témoigner et je ne le conteste pas mais je souhaiterais néanmoins avoir votre avis sur cette affaire, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Vous pouvez rester à votre place et vous ne prendrez pas de Véritasérum, cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui.

Harry n'était pas très sûr de savoir où cela allait le mener.

Si seulement sa voix pouvait avoir plus de force… Il se faisait vraiment l'impression d'être un jeune garçon n'ayant pas encore mué tant les paroles qu'il émettait étaient étranglées.

Mais quelle idée aussi de le faire parler en public !

- Très bien. S'il faut en croire les rumeurs, vous avez été très ami avec l'accusée, quel est, à ce jour, votre sentiment vis-à-vis de Miss Weasley ?

- Il est hors de question qu'elle approche mon compagnon !

- Je m'en doute, Mr Rogue, je m'en doute. Je voulais dire : lui conservez-vous une certaine affection ? Vous sentez-vous concerné par ce qui lui arrive ?

- Non.

Le mot s'échappa de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne réalise qu'il s'agissait de la plus pure vérité. Ginny pouvait bien mourir aujourd'hui pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Bien sûr, il en serait désolé pour Arthur et Molly, et pour le reste de la famille Weasley, mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une totale indifférence pour la rouquine qui s'était avérée une bonne amie par le passé.

Et curieusement il ne s'en sentait pas le moins du monde coupable.

- Estimez-vous qu'elle doive mourir ?

- Je m'en fiche. Je crois que si Severus et Lucius n'avaient pas fait en sorte que je la lâche, je l'aurais sûrement tuée. Mais je ne désire pas particulièrement son décès. Je veux juste ne plus jamais la voir.

- Je vous remercie, Mr Rogue, pour ces précisions. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous asseoir à la place du témoin, je vais procéder à votre interrogatoire.

Severus se leva souplement et s'avança vers le siège en question lorsqu'un grondement peu amène l'arrêta. Il se retourna partiellement, suffisamment pour avoir à nouveau son mari dans son champ de vision mais pas assez pour quitter le point précis sur lequel il s'était immobilisé.

Dans sa volonté d'obéir à la requête du Magenmagot, il s'était rapproché de Ginny.

Et Harry le voyait d'un très mauvais œil, l'éclat dur et métallique qui illuminait son regard n'étant pas bon signe.

A la décharge du conseil sorcier, il n'y avait pas eu de procès pour ce genre de motif depuis bien longtemps et personne n'avait songé que le témoin devait nécessairement passer tout près de l'accusé pour se rendre à la place désignée. Ils avaient vu des témoins et des victimes faire un détour pour ne pas trop approcher le prévenu, ou bien cracher sur l'accusé, ou encore se jeter sur le prisonnier menotté, mais jamais un spectateur n'avait ouvertement grogné son déplaisir avec dans le regard cette petite flamme qui promettait souffrances et tourments.

- Peut-être serait-il plus indiqué que vous regagniez votre siège, Professeur Rogue. La séance est suspendue pour un quart d'heure, le temps pour Mr Rogue de reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Chemin de Traverse, 10h02.

Hésitation.

Ennui.

Crainte.

Aucun de ces sentiments n'était coutumier à Draco Malfoy en temps normal mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

En toute bonne foi, il ne devrait pas même se trouver là.

Il avait profité de l'absence de McGonagall pour s'échapper de Poudlard au lieu de se conformer à la règle qui voulait qu'il participe aux deux heures d'études qui remplaçaient le cours du strict professeur de métamorphose. Il ne s'était pas attardé à Pré-au-lard, sachant par avance qu'il n'y trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait, et s'était engouffré dans la cheminée des Trois Balais. Il avait une mission à accomplir, une mission qui ne tolérait plus le moindre retard.

Il devait trouver une alliance.

Mais Merlin quel casse-tête !

Il avait pris sa mère à part ces derniers jours pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'une femme pouvait attendre d'un bijou aussi symbolique mais il n'en avait pas retenu grand-chose. Il ne pensait pas que les envolées lyriques de Narcissa sur la signification cachée des pierres soient primordiales dans ce cas. Bien qu'ayant lui-même été élevé dans cette ambiance symbolique depuis son plus jeune âge, Draco n'y prêtait pas une attention débordante et il était à peu près certain qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas femme à s'extasier devant la parfaite rondeur d'une perle juste parce qu'elle symbolisait la fidélité. Elle serait plutôt du genre à plaindre l'huître qui avait donné naissance au joyau ou à s'enquérir de l'origine sanglante d'un diamant au lieu d'en admirer l'éclat éternel.

Et puis qu'aimait-elle ?

Il considérait d'un œil vitreux l'étalage de bagues diverses qui parsemait la vitrine du bijoutier le plus chic de l'endroit – Chez Carbo Fortunasticks, orfèvrerie d'exception – et désespérait. Dans un choix si large de montures, de pierres, d'ornements et de gravures, comment un homme sain d'esprit pouvait-il sélectionner quoi que ce soit ? Il n'était pas sans savoir que la magie veela se chargerait de personnaliser l'anneau au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'un gentleman ne pouvait pas se présenter devant sa future épouse sans bague.

En outre – uniquement par souci de complexité et pour cause d'esprit féminin contradictoire, il en était persuadé ! – l'anneau choisi devait être convenable et adapté aux goûts de sa promise !

Comment diantre un pauvre garçon de dix-sept ans était-il sensé s'en sortir dans ces conditions ? Draco aurait toujours pu demander à son père de quelle manière il avait géré la crise lorsqu'il avait épousé Narcissa mais il savait déjà que Lucius s'était contenté d'utiliser les anneaux nuptiaux traditionnels de la famille. La mère de Lucius étant morte très jeune, Abraxas avait remisé les alliances redevenues de simples bandes d'or blanc dans leur écrin après l'enterrement de sa compagne et les avait conservées jusqu'au jour du mariage de son fils.

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas faire de même. Ses parents étaient toujours bien vivants et portaient naturellement leurs alliances. Il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi bien sûr, mais quelque part, il aurait goûté à la simplicité de ne pas avoir à dénicher la perle rare, la bague parfaite.

Soupirant et terrorisé, il entra dans la boutique.

La vendeuse, penchée sur l'article de fond au combien passionnant '_Nouveauté lingerie : le charme effet galbé haute tenue de la nouvelle marque flashy/fleurie __**Tournicotton**__ est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?_' de la Gazette du jour, ne daigna pas lever les yeux lorsqu'il toussota discrètement et lui lança une vague salutation d'une voix dolente, cornant la page de ses doigts inoccupés.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous-euh ?

- De toute évidence, je cherche un bijou, répliqua vertement Draco, agacé par la nonchalance absolue dont cette fille faisait preuve. Il l'imaginait presque faisant éclater de grosses bulles de cette pâte moldue, le buggle gum, et cela le hérissait.

- Que cherchez-vous-euh ? demanda-t-elle d'un air blasé mais calculateur, battant des cils avec affectation dès lors qu'elle eut enfin levé les yeux de l'article pour le détailler de haut en bas. Nous avons de très belles gourmettes-euh, très masculines-euh, en maille forçat-euh, ou de très élégantes chaînes-euh, très viriles-euh.

- Un jeu d'alliances.

- Il faut voir ça avec Mr Fortunasticks-euh. Mr Fortunasticks ? Ce garçon cherche une bague-euh.

Le ton nettement plus sec de la greluche apprit à Draco qu'il avait misé juste. Cette chose essayait bel et bien de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Il y a quelques mois, il ne l'aurait probablement pas découragée, prenant ce qu'elle avait à offrir pour passer le temps mais désormais ce genre de considérations était hors de question. Une plante en pot vaguement décorative n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de sa compagne et toute tentative de harponnage devait être détournée avec conviction car l'obstination bornée s'avérait fréquemment être la marque de fabrique de ces créatures superficielles.

- Merci Eloise. Pourriez-vous vous occuper de cette cliente ? lui intima le gérant de la boutique en lui désignant de ce signe de tête discret des commerçants une sorcière grassouillette qui soupirait lourdement devant une vitrine verrouillée. Je me charge de Monsieur.

La vendeuse s'éloigna en balançant les hanches d'un mouvement qu'elle espérait visiblement lascif, laissant à regret son magasine sur le comptoir et ne parvenant pas entièrement à plaquer sur son visage le sourire de complaisance que sa profession appelait. Son ennui profond était parfaitement palpable et la respectable matrone fronça les sourcils devant l'accueil dont elle fut gratifiée. Draco se détourna et fixa son attention sur le sorcier qui gérait apparemment le commerce.

- Vous désirez donc une bague, Monsieur, si j'ai bien saisi ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- Plus précisément, je désire me procurer un jeu d'alliances pour mon mariage.

- Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur. Nous serons plus à l'aise dans le petit salon que nous réservons aux jeunes mariés pour découvrir ce joyau.

Draco se retrouva rapidement installé dans une salle lambrissée couverte de présentoirs en velours sombre, assis dans un confortable fauteuil, une tasse de thé attendant sagement son bon plaisir sur la table qui lui faisait face.

- Je sais d'expérience que le choix d'une alliance peut être déconcertant pour le fiancé. Il est notoirement difficile de savoir ce qu'une femme désire mais un portrait esquissé de son caractère pourrait m'aider à vous conseiller.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très attirée par un modèle grandiloquent. Elle ne prête guère attention à tout ce qui n'est pas un livre pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous.

- Un modèle d'une grande simplicité mais empli de classe, donc, conclut le bijoutier en griffonnant quelques notes sur un parchemin. Quelle est sa couleur préférée ?

- Euh… Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire, admit Draco, réalisant tout à coup qu'il était loin de connaître sa compagne aussi bien qu'il aurait pu le croire.

Ils avaient discuté de maintes choses depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils se marieraient mais tant de lacunes persistaient encore. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais lui demander quelle était sa couleur favorite ou bien le plat qu'elle préférait manger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté davantage l'oreille aux discussions enflammées entre Hermione et Narcissa le samedi précédent, chez le tailleur ? Il ne se rappelait pas avec précision de ce que Hermione avait choisi. Il lui semblait vaguement que le bleu prédominait mais rien n'était moins sûr.

- Voilà qui est ennuyeux. Un mariage arrangé sans doute ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas si différent je pense, répondit distraitement Draco. Peut-être le bleu…

- Une idée de la nuance favorisée ? Entre l'opale et le saphir, la gamme est très large.

- Pas tellement non.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer, Monsieur.

Draco passa une interminable demi-heure à se voir promené d'un écrin à l'autre comme un chiot qui cherche le bon buisson pour se soulager et la lassitude se fit rapidement sentir. Tous les modèles lui paraissaient ou bien trop simples, tellement qu'il n'oserait pas les mettre au doigt d'une clocharde, ou bien trop alambiqués pour quelqu'un du tempérament d'Hermione. En désespoir de cause, il demanda au gérant s'il était possible de faire faire un modèle unique pour le samedi suivant.

- Mais bien entendu, Monsieur. Décrivez-moi ce que vous souhaitez et je vais le croquer. Une fois l'esquisse validée, les anneaux devraient être prêts pour jeudi ou vendredi. Ce service est plus cher, évidemment, que l'achat d'un modèle existant.

- Parfait, je pourrais donc venir les chercher ce vendredi. L'argent n'a aucune importance mais sachez cependant que plus vous salerez la note et moins le résultat aura le droit à l'imperfection. Je verrais plus quelque chose comme ça… déclara-t-il en s'emparant du parchemin du bijoutier et en commençant à griffonner.

* * *

Square Grimmauld, sur le sol de la bibliothèque, aux environs de 11h.

Rémus ouvrit un œil, se sentant en bien meilleure forme que ces derniers jours, le loup enfin apaisé quoique encore présent. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il allait laisser s'échapper se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il constata que le confort de sa position n'était dû qu'au fait que Sirius était son coussin.

Les événements de la matinée lui revinrent soudainement à l'esprit et il se crut malade. Son estomac tangua violemment et il retint à grand-peine son petit-déjeuner alors que ses yeux d'or prenaient la mesure de l'état de son mari. Sirius dormait encore, le visage paisible et le corps marqué d'innombrables suçons, griffures et morsures que Rémus n'avait pas vraiment souvenir d'avoir laissé. Alors qu'il contemplait ce qu'il nommait déjà en son for intérieur un désastre, Sirius s'éveilla et glissa un bras languide autour de sa taille, se collant davantage contre lui.

- L'idéal serait de parvenir jusqu'au lit la prochaine fois. Je n'ai plus vingt ans, tu sais, se moqua gentiment l'animagus.

Il préférait en rire plutôt que de culpabiliser son loup alors qu'il avait pris dans leurs ébats un plaisir certain. Bien évidemment, il le regretterait dès qu'il essaierait de se lever, il le savait. Le tiraillement qui avait fusé dans son postérieur lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de Rémus en était une preuve suffisante mais il pouvait bien endurer quelques courbatures si cela devait ramener son compagnon à de meilleurs sentiments. Après tout, Rémus se montrait rarement si passionné et si fougueux tant il essayait de maintenir le loup sous contrôle.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Je crois que je ferais bien de partir. Et d'entamer une procédure de divorce…

- Rémus, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? exigea de savoir Sirius, relevant vivement la tête à l'énoncé de son mari.

- Je… Je suis impardonnable.

Sirius n'aimait décidément pas l'éclat vitreux qui voilait le beau regard ambré et exotique de son compagnon et il prit les rennes de cette conversation abracadabrante. Il ne savait pas où le lycanthrope voulait en venir mais cette mention d'un divorce ne lui plaisait nullement et son mari avait tout intérêt à l'oublier sur le champ !

- Certes tu es impardonnable. Pour l'excellente raison que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

- Mais je t'ai…

- Pris un peu sauvagement sur le sol de la bibliothèque en professant le plus grand mépris pour mon petit confort mais je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais à te reprocher. J'étais parfaitement consentant bien qu'un peu surpris au départ.

- Mais je…

- Tu m'as marqué pour la deuxième fois, je sais. Je comprends qu'il soit difficile pour Moony d'accepter une grossesse et qu'il ait saisi l'occasion d'affirmer sa domination.

- J'étais brutal ! s'écria soudainement Rémus.

- Oui, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Un peu de spontanéité n'est pas nocive. Mon dos s'en souviendra sûrement pour quelques jours mais le plaisir…

Sirius se tut, perdu dans la réminiscence des coups de reins puissants de son mari maltraitant sa prostate. Rémus n'avait pas vraiment pris garde à lui offrir du plaisir cette fois, veillant principalement au sien, mais son absence de circonspection avait largement pallié à ce fait. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé avant ce jour à quel point Rémus retenait et canalisait sa force physique lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il allait lui laisser le temps de se remettre émotionnellement de tout cela mais se promettait de requérir un peu moins de contrôle de soi et un peu plus de vigueur dès qu'il sentirait le loup-garou prêt à l'entendre.

- Non, ça ne devrait pas être bestial… Je…

- Tais-toi à la fin, le sermonna Sirius en encadrant le visage de son mari de ses mains avant de voler ses prochaines paroles à même ses lèvres.

Lorsque l'oxygène ne fut plus qu'une création mentale onirique et que Rémus se fut parfaitement détendu, Sirius le relâcha.

- Il faut que nous retournions au Ministère. Il se fait tard et j'espère que nous n'avons pas manqué le verdict.

Rémus opina distraitement, pas encore totalement revenu sur terre. Sirius s'appuya sur son épaule pour se relever, ne dissimulant pas sa grimace lorsque sa chair protesta, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, la démarche quelque peu incertaine. Il s'arrêta une main sur le chambranle et précisa un point qu'il avait laissé passer dans la chaleur du moment :

- Pour ta gouverne, sache que mon absence de chemise est uniquement due au fait que tu as inconsidérément squatté la chambre pendant plusieurs jours.

Rémus regarda le dos éraflé de son compagnon disparaître dans le couloir et sourit.

* * *

Ministère de la Magie, chambre d'accusation n° 7, 11h30.

Le juge de ce procès, respecté membre du Magenmagot parvenu au sommet de la hiérarchie sorcière après sa découverte résolument fortuite mais primordiale des habitudes d'accouplement du Horglup sauvage alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune jardinier, transpirait à grosses gouttes. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était si difficile de gérer un Veela possessif et d'humeur plus que maussade !

L'ennui était que le droit sorcier était très strict sur ce point : un témoignage devant le Magenmagot ne pouvait se réaliser que depuis le siège des témoins et l'accusé devait impérativement être présent dans la salle durant toute la durée du procès, assis et enchaîné dans le siège approprié, sous peine d'irrecevabilité des témoignages. Le prévenu avait le droit fondamental de voir son accusateur et présider un procès dans lequel l'une des victimes était le très célèbre Survivant pour le voir annuler sur un vice de forme aurait été la fin de sa carrière. Il se serait vu contraint de démissionner pour sauver la face mais personne ne l'aurait ensuite jamais embauché et il y aurait eu fort à parier que ses vieux jours n'eussent été misérables.

Il avait passé le quart d'heure de pause qu'il avait accordé à réfléchir à une manière convenable de faire parvenir Severus Rogue jusqu'au siège qu'il devait occuper pour témoigner sans avoir sur les bras un Veela hystérique et prêt à tuer la prévenue dans la salle sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Peu de solutions lui étaient apparues et aucune ne le satisfaisait car toutes impliquaient l'utilisation de la magie à des degrés divers, or le recours à un sortilège n'était pas autorisé car potentiellement dangereux lorsqu'on le couplait à l'absorption de Véritasérum, la potion n'étant pas un modèle de stabilité.

Il était revenu dans la salle guère plus avancé qu'au départ et le regard intense que Harry Potter fixait sur le corps immobile de Ginevra Weasley ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Visiblement, le jeune Veela ne s'était nullement détendu durant cet intermède et la simple perspective de laisser son compagnon passer à quelques mètres de la rouquine était suffisante pour le contrarier. Il avait finalement estimé que le mieux serait encore de s'ouvrir de la difficulté au Veela, que celui-ci lui indique quelle façon de procéder lui convenait. Au vu des circonstances, cette légère entorse protocolaire serait certainement passée sous silence et ne prêterait pas trop à conséquences.

Harry Potter avait exigé d'accompagner son compagnon jusqu'à la chaise et de rester avec lui durant toute la durée de l'interrogatoire, refusant d'admettre qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien surveiller Ginny depuis sa place et le juge avait bien dû s'incliner. Les déclarations du professeur Rogue avaient été très simples et concises. L'avocat de Miss Weasley n'avait pas osé questionner l'homme sur un plan personnel comme il l'avait fait avec l'Auror Black, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment motif de le faire et d'autre part parce que, même sous Véritasérum, le professeur Rogue demeurait impressionnant. D'autant plus lorsqu'un Veela jalousement possessif veillait sur la salle comme un aigle du haut de son aire.

Au professeur de Poudlard succédait désormais le psychomage qui avait évalué le cas de Ginevra Weasley. L'homme était arrivé en retard, échevelé et hors d'haleine, marmottant quelques mots d'excuses à propos d'une urgence et demandant à ce que son témoignage ne prenne pas plus de vingt minutes puisqu'il était attendu à Sainte Mangouste pour un avis complémentaire sur le cas précis qui l'avait mis dans l'embarras. Il avait ensuite entamé une oraison technique interminable à laquelle personne outre lui ne comprenait goutte.

Comme toujours avec les experts, les seuls moments qui valaient la peine d'être écoutés étaient l'introduction et la conclusion, aussi le juge n'avait-il pas tenté de suivre l'exposé du praticien, réservant son oreille attentive pour ses recommandations finales et surveillant le Survivant du coin de l'œil, tamponnant occasionnellement son front et ses joues d'un mouchoir de baptiste pour éviter que la sueur ne lui dégouline dans les yeux.

Il se faisait trop vieux pour une telle agitation ! Si la prochaine fois qu'il devait présider tombait sur un cas plus compliqué ou plus dangereux qu'une petite vieille ayant glissé sur le dallage d'une boutique, il se ferait porter pâle.

- … c'est donc pourquoi je demande solennellement au Magenmagot de bien vouloir considérer Miss Weasley comme incapable de comprendre son châtiment. Je requiers, en tant qu'expert psychomagique, qu'elle soit placée dans une cellule de sécurité minimale dans la section appropriée d'Azkaban, où elle pourra recevoir les soins que nécessite son état. Je ne requiers aucune durée minimale ou maximale d'incarcération dans ce cas précis, la patiente pouvant parfaitement rester dans cet état de catatonie toute sa vie.

- Merci Psychomage Jester, déclara le juge, raccrochant expertement les wagons. Avez-vous des questions, Mr Checker ?

- Aucune, répondit l'avocat de Ginny.

- Vous pouvez disposer, conclut le juge avec un signe de tête en direction du psychomage.

Il appela ensuite le greffier qui se tourna vers l'assistance.

- Le Magenmagot va désormais délibérer et énoncer la sentence. Veuillez quitter la salle.

* * *

Poudlard, les cuisines, 11h45.

Draco chatouilla la poire représentée sur le tableau qui fermait l'accès aux cuisines et entra, espérant se réchauffer au coin du feu pendant que les elfes lui prépareraient une tasse de thé et un sandwich. La pluie drue qui avait commencé à tomber à Londres peu après qu'il ait quitté la bijouterie l'avait trempé jusqu'aux os et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu ainsi puisqu'il n'était pas sensé avoir mis un pied hors de l'école de toute la matinée. Les sorts de séchage restaient d'une efficacité limitée si l'on ne voulait pas abîmer le tissu ou s'arracher la peau et Draco n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de ressembler à une écrevisse durant sa nuit de noces à cause d'un sortilège malheureux. La chance ayant justement décidé d'aller convoler avec la fatalité, le blondinet réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Ronald Weasley se trouvait assis à la longue table de bois qui accueillait les plats avant qu'ils ne soient expédiés dans la Grande Salle, semblant chipoter dans l'assiette qui reposait devant lui.

Ce seul fait perturba Draco.

La belette semblait toujours enfourner davantage de nourriture qu'il ne pourrait jamais en digérer et se plaignait en permanence d'avoir faim, jamais il ne poussait un aliment d'un bord à l'autre de l'assiette ! Non pas que les habitudes alimentaires d'un Weasley préoccupassent foncièrement Draco tant qu'il était hors de portée des postillons, mais il savait qu'Hermione n'apprécierait pas qu'il néglige l'un de ses amis quelques jours avant le mariage. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la voir de mauvaise humeur le jour de leur Union.

- Weasley. Tu sors enfin de ton dortoir ?

- Malfoy !

Le rouquin s'était levé brusquement, son visage s'empourprant déjà alors qu'il criait le nom de Draco, puis il sembla se dégonfler comme un soufflé raté et se rassit mollement devant son assiette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il ensuite bien plus posément, sur un ton lourd de lassitude.

- Simplement me réchauffer et manger quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

- Il ne pleut pas.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu mouillé ?

- Parce que je suis sorti. A Londres, précisa-t-il avant que Weasley ne lui objecte que la pelouse du château était parfaitement sèche.

- Que désirez-vous jeune Maître ? pépia un elfe, une tâche de farine ornant son nez bulbeux.

- Une tasse de thé et un sandwich aux aiguillettes de dinde, sans mayonnaise.

- Tout de suite, jeune Maître !

- Sorti pour quoi faire ? reprit Weasley d'un ton soupçonneux, décidant qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas faire remarquer au Serpentard qu'un sandwich à la dinde sans mayonnaise ne présentait pas le moindre intérêt gustatif.

Il était clair que le rouquin se moquait pas mal des allers et venues de Draco mais que sa disparition momentanée de l'enceinte de Poudlard l'intriguait. Evidemment, il en concluait immédiatement qu'il cherchait à mal. Typique.

- Je me marie samedi.

- Et ? … Oh ! La bague. Je me serais volontiers passé de cette information.

- Tu as insisté pour savoir pourtant, répliqua Draco sans réelle aménité alors qu'il venait s'asseoir en face du Gryffondor. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se mettre Weasley à dos alors qu'il était invité au mariage.

Son sandwich apparut dans une assiette devant lui, accompagné d'une petite théière et d'une tasse. Draco commença par se servir du thé, se demandant quand Weasley allait craquer et lui poser la question qu'il avait si visiblement sur le bout de la langue. Le rouquin ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans rien dire, semblant à chaque fois se raviser. Draco n'était pas du genre à forcer des confidences, surtout venant d'une personne qu'il ne comptait pas dans son cercle d'amis, aussi dégusta-t-il sa tasse de thé, se réchauffant progressivement. Weasley le laissa manger tranquillement, émiettant une boule de pain de son côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y tienne plus et soupire profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu as déjà… … Non oublie.

- J'ai déjà quoi ? s'enquit Draco sur ce ton presque distrait qui poussait souvent son interlocuteur à en révéler davantage que ce qu'il avait initialement prévu.

- Tu vas épouser Hermione.

- Oui.

- Et tu as… comment dire…

- Non je n'ai pas couché avec elle et je suis outré que cette idée te soit venue, déclara le blondinet d'une voix plate.

- Encore heureux ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire ! Je… Pourquoi tu as déjà… avec un garçon si tu épouses une fille ?

Lorsqu'il réalisa que ces mots provenaient bien de sa propre bouche, Weasley rougit violemment, faisant concurrence au plumage de Fumseck, avant de pâlir drastiquement. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains de dépit et de honte alors que Draco le regardait, un sourcil levé, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

- Le contact de Blaise t'aurait-il autant affecté que les rumeurs le disent ?

- QUOI ? NON !

- Tu nies un peu trop bruyamment pour être crédible, Weasley. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai déjà essayé avec un homme par le passé par curiosité. Ce n'est pas réellement mon truc alors je me suis ensuite cantonné à la gente féminine. Le destin a voulu que ma moitié soit une femme mais, dans le cas contraire, je pense que je me serais contenté d'un homme. Ce n'est pas en embrassant un garçon une fois que tu peux savoir si tu apprécies ou non la compagnie d'un homme. Un baiser masculin est peut-être un peu plus vif, un peu plus exigeant que celui d'une fille mais le caractère de chacun y joue un rôle non négligeable.

- Mais je… je ne veux pas…

- Si tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas. Si tu es suffisamment aventureux pour tester et voir par toi-même ce qu'il en est au lieu de répéter les paroles de ta mère comme un stupide perroquet, tu trouveras probablement quelqu'un d'assez désespéré pour être intéressé.

- Ehhh ! protesta Ron, sorti de sa torpeur chouineuse par l'abrupte vérité des paroles de Draco.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as posé cette question, je suis loin d'être le seul à avoir eu une aventure homosexuelle dans ce château. Mais cependant, au vu de ma situation avec Hermione, je vais te donner un conseil : tente l'expérience une fois, avec quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, et tu verras bien. Si les rondeurs féminines te manquent et que tu sens qu'une relation avec un homme ne te manquera pas, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir. Si tu apprécies le moment sans plus, tu sauras qu'en cas de disette affective, tu auras une solution de repli. Et si tu préfères finalement un homme à une femme, tu le sauras de suite.

Draco vida sa deuxième tasse de thé pour faire descendre le sandwich et se leva pour se rendre dans son dortoir et changer de vêtements. Ils avaient fini de sécher mais ils demeuraient froissés, rêches, et les traces de boue ne pouvaient mentir sur son escapade.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le tableau de l'intérieur, il fit une pause et adressa quelques mots à Weasley, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le perturber davantage.

- Au fait, je ne te conseille pas de tenter le coup avec Seamus. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait mais il est d'une taille plus que généreuse et le lendemain peut être légèrement douloureux…

* * *

Ministère de la Magie, chambre d'accusation n°7, 11h45.

Rémus et Sirius se frayèrent un chemin parmi la masse de journalistes et de sorciers bien-pensants pour rejoindre les bancs les plus à l'avant de la salle, près d'Harry. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'asseoir que le greffier annonçait d'une voix forte :

Les vénérables membres du Magenmagot sont prêts à rendre leur verdict. Que l'accusée soit ramenée et que son avocat se lève.

L'homme se leva nerveusement, jetant à la dérobée des petits coups d'œil incertains en direction du jeune Veela, semblant craindre tout à la fois son tempérament et la possibilité de lui déplaire. Sa position n'était pas aisée. Avocat peu renommé malgré un talent certain, cette affaire était pour lui une aubaine, une occasion unique de se faire connaître. A la condition express de ne pas trop bien défendre sa cliente rigoureusement indéfendable, ce qui n'avait aucune chance de jamais se produire au vu de la situation, sans pour autant jeter l'éponge.

Un équilibre délicat qui devait permettre d'obtenir la satisfaction de tous.

Restait à savoir ce que le principal intéressé en penserait…

- Le Magenmagot a revu les témoignages présentés aujourd'hui et est prêt à livrer sa conclusion, déclara solennellement le juge après avoir discrètement toussoté pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Miss Ginevra Weasley a commis un crime horrible en tentant sciemment de nuire au compagnon d'un Veela. Ce simple fait est normalement passible du Baiser du Détraqueur lorsque le Veela n'a pas lui-même achevé le criminel. Cependant, étant donné les évidences psychomagiques prouvant l'absence de conscience que l'accusée aurait de son châtiment et l'absence de ressentiment vindicatif de la part de Mr Rogue, ce tribunal a décidé de suivre les requêtes du psychomage Jester. La prévenue sera incarcérée dans une cellule spécialisée d'Azkaban dans laquelle elle recevra les soins minimaux indispensables à sa survie, et pour une durée non compressible de 10 ans au terme de laquelle son état de santé mentale sera réévalué. Si son état s'avère ce jour compatible avec la vie en société et si Mr Harry Rogue y consent, l'accusée pourra être relâchée sous surveillance et effectuer un travail d'intérêt public, bénévole et encore à déterminer, pour une durée également non compressible de 10 ans, potentiellement reconductible en fonction de l'évolution de son état de santé et de son comportement.

Le juge se tut et l'enfer éclata.

* * *

Poudlard, dortoir des Gryffondors, en début d'après-midi.

Ron n'arrivait tout simplement pas à digérer et pensait bien ne jamais pouvoir encore ingurgiter quoi que ce soit pour le restant de son existence. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû affirmer à l'elfe qui s'était enquis de sa santé après le départ de Malfoy qu'il se sentait bien…

D'un autre côté, il se sentait barbouillé et mal à l'aise en permanence depuis qu'il avait avalé cette potion de Rogue. Il était très tenté de tout mettre sur le dos de son professeur de potion, décrétant haut et fort qu'il l'avait empoisonné, mais il avait le plus grand mal à concevoir sa vie sans la présence d'Harry et une petite voix lui soufflait que son ami risquait de définitivement couper les ponts avec lui s'il s'en prenait de la sorte à son mari. En désespoir de cause, Ron ne pouvait guère faire autre chose qu'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était produit ainsi que ses propres réactions.

Il avait failli sortir de sa réclusion forcée pour demander à Harry des précisions sur sa relation avec Rogue, pensant que cela pourrait éventuellement l'éclairer un peu de savoir comment son ami avait abordé les premiers temps de son mariage, mais il n'avait finalement pu s'y résoudre. L'idée à elle seule que Rogue puisse être un être sexué le perturbait bien plus qu'un baiser de Blaise Zabini !

Peu accoutumé à réfléchir des heures durant pendant plusieurs jours, il avait bientôt ressenti le besoin de s'aérer mais pointer le bout de son nez dans le château était dangereux. Il avait encore besoin de temps avant de pouvoir affronter le regard des autres et les quolibets qui ne manqueraient pas de jalonner son chemin pour avoir harcelé sans vergogne un Serpentard, sans compter que croiser un professeur l'obligerait à retourner immédiatement en cours. Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, il ne se cloîtrait pas par pure fainéantise – encore que l'absence d'horaires et d'enseignants plus ou moins grincheux dans son quotidien soit un net progrès en ce qui le concernait – mais pour pouvoir penser à son aise, ce qu'il n'était jamais à même de faire durant les cours, ses professeurs l'endormant quasiment tous en trois phrases.

Il avait finalement décidé de se rendre aux cuisines pendant midi, heure à laquelle il avait la parfaite assurance de n'y trouver âme qui vive. Bien que n'ayant pas vraiment faim, il avait néanmoins demandé de quoi entretenir son estomac et retournait l'une après l'autre dans sa tête des pensées déjà éculées par deux jours de triturage de méninges intensif.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'un Draco Malfoy ruisselant ferait apparition.

Il n'avait pas prévu l'absence de morgue et d'acidité dans la voix plutôt lasse du Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cette vieille bribe de rumeur remonte soudainement à la surface de sa mémoire. Ce point que jamais le blondinet n'avait pris la peine de nier. Cette histoire que tous avaient sûrement oublié sauf lui. Ce récit d'une aventure homosexuelle dans la vie purement hétérosexuelle du Prince des Serpentards.

Ron se fichait royalement des personnes que Malfoy avait accueillies entre ses draps avant que son héritage ne se fasse connaître. Il ne s'en était pas plus préoccupé à l'époque où la rumeur avait pris vie qu'à un autre moment.

Sauf qu'un point précis l'avait marqué : comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à un tel acte d'une part, et d'autre part comment avait-il géré ce fait lorsqu'il était revenu vers la gente féminine ?

Ron ne demandait pas mieux que d'aller oublier sa mésaventure zabinienne dans les bras d'une petite Poufsouffle compatissante et peu farouche mais il ne parvenait pas à ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien dire une fois en face de la fille. Et si elle lui riait au nez ? Si elle lui rétorquait d'aller retrouver Zabini ? Que ferait-il alors ?

Toutes ses insécurités, ses angoisses et ses doutes remontant simultanément, la question qu'il voulait poser sans jamais la poser avait jailli de ses lèvres.

Merlin pourquoi avait-il posé cette question précise à Malfoy ?

Non seulement la réponse ne lui avait pas plu mais la remarque faussement innocente du petit blond l'avait fait verdir sur place au grand dépit des elfes qui s'étaient immédiatement inquiétés de la qualité de leur nourriture. Ron savait que Seamus mangeait à tous les râteliers et il tâchait d'ignorer cette réalité autant qu'il était possible mais que l'incarnation même du Gryffondor selon Ron aille découcher avec un Serpentard, il ne s'en remettait pas !

Comment allait-il survivre au mariage d'Hermione dans des conditions pareilles ?

Rien qu'à l'idée que son imagination fertile prenne le dessus sur les remparts barricadés de son sens de la censure, il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas que l'image de Draco Malfoy gémissant sous le corps de Seamus ne flashe devant ses yeux en pleine cérémonie.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour analyser les motifs de l'embarras qui naîtrait de cette situation et ferma les yeux, soupirant mentalement qu'il faisait un bien mauvais fils.

* * *

Square Grimmauld, au même moment.

- C'était vraiment très gentil de ta part de nous inviter à déjeuner, Sirius, mais si tu pouvais t'expliquer à présent… déclara Harry alors que son père adoptif lui versait une tasse de thé à la violette, accompagnée d'une part de tarte aux pommes dorée.

Non pas qu'Harry soit si pressé de se débarrasser de ses pères, il était ravi de profiter un peu de leur présence, mais il avait besoin d'un moment d'intimité avec Severus après les émotions du procès. Ce n'était pas le besoin impérieux qu'il avait ressenti après l'attaque de Ginny mais il ne pouvait cependant repousser cette envie viscérale de son compagnon pendant encore bien longtemps. Plus vite Sirius abordait les choses sérieuses, plus vite le Veela allait retrouver la chaleur douillette des bras de son mari stoïquement assis à ses côtés.

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé de la grossesse de Rémus et je suis navré que tu aies dû l'apprendre de cette manière mais la situation était assez précaire ces derniers jours, commença l'animagus en servant Severus qu'il n'avait pu éviter d'inviter avec Harry, politesse oblige.

Il était mal à l'aise d'évoquer des problèmes si personnels devant son ennemi d'enfance mais il n'avait guère le choix, d'autant plus que celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à le convier avec Rémus en sa demeure au début de son mariage à Harry, lorsque les circonstances l'avaient exigé. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment le snober désormais que les rôles étaient inversés.

- Je crains d'avoir été quelque peu… difficile lorsque j'ai appris… ma grossesse, intervint Rémus. Je… Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me trouver dans cette situation. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas entièrement convaincu que tout aille pour le mieux.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu voulais des enfants, demanda innocemment Harry.

- Bien sûr ! Mais…

- Mais Moony a vu comme une remise en cause de sa virilité de mâle alpha le fait d'être enceint, acheva pour lui Sirius. Je ne voulais pas annoncer une telle nouvelle sans que Rémus ne soit présent et n'ait l'air un tant soit peu heureux de l'événement.

Au vu de la rougeur gênée qui enflammait les joues et le cou du lycanthrope, Harry comprit que le loup avait empêché Rémus de se réjouir tranquillement avec son mari et qu'il s'en sentait singulièrement coupable. Apparemment la situation s'était débloquée entre le moment où ils avaient tous deux quitté la salle d'audience et le verdict. S'il en jugeait par la légère grimace que Sirius ne pouvait retenir lorsqu'il s'asseyait, Harry pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait et refusait d'en connaître davantage. Il était heureux que la tension qui avait affecté le couple ait disparu mais il vivait beaucoup mieux en ignorant les modalités de cette amélioration.

- Toutes mes félicitations, déclara Severus d'une voix sèche. Je vais pouvoir planifier ma retraite.

- Pardon ? s'entrucha Harry sur son ultime morceau de tarte, projetant des miettes de tous côtés.

- Il est hors de question que je tente d'inculquer les bases de la confection des potions à la progéniture de deux Maraudeurs, lui répondit Severus en brossant machinalement la manche de sa robe noire sur laquelle un fragment de pâte feuilletée avait eu l'audace de se poser. Je refuse d'être tenu pour responsable du désastre que cela ne manquera pas d'occasionner à l'avenir.

- Et moi qui comptais te demander d'être son parrain… se moqua gentiment Rémus, visiblement plus à l'aise lorsqu'il ne parlait pas directement de sa grossesse et qu'il ne s'adressait pas à Sirius.

Harry s'interrogea brièvement sur le comportement quelque peu ambivalent du loup-garou mais parvint rapidement à la conclusion que ce fait était lié à celui qu'il voulait déjà ignorer et il repoussa cette pensée hors de son cerveau, se concentrant plutôt sur Severus qui répondait.

- Les circonstances seraient entièrement différentes en ce cas, bien que cela ne m'empêcherait en rien de quitter Poudlard, affirma le directeur de Serpentard.

Harry considéra avec attention son compagnon, déchiffrant posément les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Il commençait à pouvoir lire entre les lignes lorsque Severus s'exprimait et il ne percevait dans ses mots qu'une acceptation voilée. A la manière dont Rémus regarda son compagnon, le Veela sut que le loup-garou avait également saisi la nuance tandis que Sirius restait comme à son habitude oublieux de tout ce qui ne lui était explicitement épelé.

Rémus se promit de réfléchir à ce point en temps voulu et de convaincre Sirius par tous les moyens à sa disposition si jamais il décidait de donner suite et que ce fait s'avérait nécessaire. Pour le moment, s'il en jugeait par la manière dont le Veela et son compagnon semblaient tendre l'un vers l'autre, leur entente s'était améliorée au-delà de ses espérances et le moment était venu de contacter l'agent de voyage de Sirius.

* * *

Poudlard, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, 17h59.

Aucun signe de Ronald Weasley depuis dimanche et sa course effrénée à travers le château.

Et maintenant, il se languissait de le voir de nouveau.

Il se faisait parfois l'impression de se conduire comme un parfait idiot mais il ne pouvait contenir ses sentiments. Il n'était pas amoureux au point de trouver chaque détail de la personne de Ron Weasley charmant, surtout pas sa manière de se tenir à table, mais le geste inconscient que faisait le rouquin pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou bien lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ne manquait jamais de faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite que de coutume.

Il arrivait toujours à le croiser au moins une fois par jour en dehors des repas et pouvait alors profiter à loisir et à distance de sa présence. Mais plus depuis deux jours. Il avait entendu dire que McGonagall en personne n'avait pu l'extraire de son lit ce matin même.

Comment pouvait-il espérer faire un mouvement en direction de l'insupportable Gryffondor si celui-ci ne quittait pas le lit ?

Ce fut à cet instant précis, alors que le soleil l'éblouissait de sa réflexion sur la surface du lac, que l'épiphanie survint.

Le mariage.

Weasley serait certainement présent au mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Draco Malfoy ce samedi étant donné ses liens étroits avec la fiancée. Il ne savait pas si lui aurait accepté de se rendre au mariage de son ex petite amie si rapidement après leur rupture, eusse-t-il jamais eu une petite amie, mais en bon Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley ferait certainement ce qu'il était convenable de faire.

Une fois au Manoir Malfoy, il aurait toute une journée pour tenter quelque chose.

Il trouverait bien…

* * *

Londres, Chemin de Traverse, le vendredi suivant à 16h tapantes.

Draco se tenait devant la boutique, tétanisé.

Et si la bague d'Hermione n'était pas terminée ?

Et si finalement le résultat ne lui plaisait pas ?

Et si le design n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu une fois matérialisé ?

Et s'il avait fait le mauvais choix ?

Il demeura ainsi cinq bonnes minutes devant la vitrine, ne se dandinant pas d'un pied sur l'autre mais tout juste, un petit air désespéré emplissant son regard d'argent. Puis dans un sursaut soudain, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la bijouterie. La vendeuse qu'il avait eu l'infortune de rencontrer lors de sa précédente visite était juchée sur le comptoir de verre, les jambes croisées et un magazine à la main. Il scanna rapidement l'ensemble de la boutique mais ne vit nulle part le gérant qui avait pris sa commande au début de la semaine.

Il se résigna de mauvaise grâce à affronter la fille et son numéro de _Witches __**!**_ criard qui promettait monts et merveilles quant à la qualité et à l'efficacité d'une potion dépilatoire en fiole unidose, produit à la pointe de la recherche le mois dernier semblait-il. Soupirant mentalement, il se planta devant la vendeuse et attendit. Elle ne daigna pas davantage que la première fois lever le nez de son torchon imprimé et Draco dut prendre les choses en main :

- Je viens prendre une commande.

- Attendez un instant-euh, demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui tenait plus de l'ordre que de la requête, souhaitant visiblement achever la lecture de son article comparatif 'Minijupe vs. short : les couturiers à dédaigner'.

Draco n'avait nulle patience et certainement pas envie de perdre son temps alors que le mariage approchait à grands pas mais il se voyait contraint de jouer les potiches décoratives pendant qu'une idiote s'absorbait entièrement dans la comparaison de shorts si courts qu'ils méritaient de l'avis du Veela l'appellation de ceintures. Sa seule option consistait à la frapper jusqu'à obtenir une réponse mais il n'était pas persuadé de la pertinence de cette mesure. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, tapant deux fois du pied pour rappeler la fille à l'ordre.

- Mais quoi-euh ? Vous voyez bien que je suis occupée-euh.

- Vous êtes sensée travailler. Je ne viens que prendre un coffret contenant deux alliances et je disparais à jamais de votre vie, comme de ce magasin dans lequel je ne remettrais les pieds sous aucun prétexte fusse-t-il la dernière bijouterie du pays, vous pouvez en être sûre !

- Mr Malfoy ? s'exclama le gérant qui émergeait du petit salon d'exposition pour les futurs mariés. Que puis-je faire pour être agréable ?

- Simplement me fournir ce que je vous ai commandé.

Draco avait conscience d'employer un ton trop sec vis-à-vis de l'homme, qui n'était somme toute pas responsable de son accès de mauvaise humeur, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de se voir snober comme le dernier des pèquenauds surtout par une personne qui se devait professionnellement de se montrer attentive à ses désirs.

- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur. Je vous apporte cela de suite.

Le regard que le propriétaire avait lancé dans la direction de sa vendeuse – laquelle avait providentiellement levé les yeux en entendant sa voix – avant de passer dans ce qui devait être l'atelier à proprement parler était tout à fait parlant. Il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde de perdre une clientèle aussi prestigieuse, capable de lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent, et il y avait fort à parier que la jeune femme allait prendre un savon dès que les clients auraient déserté les lieux.

- Voici, Monsieur, déclara presque obséquieusement l'homme en revenant avec un écrin large et plat. J'espère que tout sera à votre convenance.

- Il vaudrait mieux. Envoyez la facture au Manoir Malfoy.

Draco partit sans même avoir ouvert la boîte, impatient de retrouver l'air libre de la rue. Il était à peu près certain que le directeur de la boutique n'aurait pas la courtoisie de proposer une ristourne en guise de geste commercial mais il espérait néanmoins qu'il aurait la décence de ne pas saler la note en pensant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de faire affaire avec la famille Malfoy. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas tort. Draco vivant, aucun membre de sa famille n'irait jamais plus dans cet endroit mais il était dangereux de tenter d'arnaquer un Malfoy car il pourrait bien décider de ne pas le laisser poursuivre son entreprise en paix si l'envie lui en prenait.

Une chose était certaine en revanche, si l'homme s'attendait à voir son nom apparaître dans les journaux comme le designer de _**la**_ bague, il rêvait. L'immense remue-ménage qu'avaient occasionnés la sentence de Ginny Weasley et l'annonce de la naissance future d'un héritier de la famille Black mourrait enfin de sa belle mort, les sorciers britanniques ne retenant finalement que le fait que la seule fille Weasley ne risquait plus de nuire à personne avant bien longtemps, et tous les regards seraient tournés vers la cérémonie du lendemain au manoir en attendant la venue au monde effective de l'enfant de Lord Black. Ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur que de citer son patronyme. Autant que Draco s'en sente concerné, il pouvait bien tomber dans l'oubli le plus total.

Il retourna à Poudlard aussi rapidement qu'il le put et se faufila prestement dans sa chambre, échappant de peu à Goyle qui passait justement dans le couloir conduisant à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il jeta sa cape plus ou moins en direction du bureau et s'assis sur son lit, l'écrin entre les doigts. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer et d'en ouvrir le couvercle d'une main tremblante. Il considéra longuement les deux bagues reposant sur le velours délicat et prononça pour lui seul son verdict :

Parfait.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou tout le monde!

J'ai été très longue à préparer ce chapitre et ceux qui me connaissent comprendront immédiatement pourquoi. J'ai beau toujours marier tous les personnages, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec le mariage! Paradoxal, je sais...

Quand en plus je dois reprendre entièrement un bon tiers du chapitre qui ne tournait pas du tout comme je le voulais et que le rythme au bureau est resté bien soutenu pendant plusieurs mois, vous obtenez un chapitre affreusement en retard.

Bref, trêve de bavardages, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder encore davantage!

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

Manoir Malfoy, chambre de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, dimanche matin.

Il était malheureux de le constater, mais Narcissa ne dormait plus depuis déjà longtemps. Le temps éclatant pour cette journée d'automne qui filtrait à travers le mince interstice séparant les deux pans des doubles rideaux occultants de velours prune ne parvenait pas à la mettre à l'aise.

Elle venait de marier son fils.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était inévitable que les enfants grandissent et deviennent indépendants, il n'était pas moins difficile pour elle de perdre la primauté de l'affection de son petit dragon. Il était évident qu'il lui conservait ainsi qu'à Lucius toute l'affection filiale convenable, Narcissa n'en doutait point, mais jusqu'ici Draco s'était toujours tourné vers eux au moindre souci qu'il jugeait suffisamment épineux pour ne pas le régler seul. Désormais, il y avait fort à parier qu'il se tournerait vers sa jeune épouse.

Narcissa n'avait rien contre Hermione Granger – Hermione Malfoy depuis quelques heures. Elle considérait sa belle-fille comme une créature sensée, assez intelligente et puissante pour espérer que la prochaine génération soit à la hauteur des critères de la famille Malfoy. Elle déplorait évidemment son manque d'éducation sorcière car même Narcissa ne pouvait accomplir de miracles et placer au niveau d'une aristocrate une fille du peuple en si peu de temps. Elle reconnaissait que la Gryffondor assimilait rapidement les nouveautés qui lui avaient été présentées pendant leurs cours et qu'elle s'était tenue plus ou moins convenablement durant la cérémonie et la réception mais elle avait relevé plusieurs impairs qu'il faudrait corriger.

Rien de gravissime heureusement.

Personne ne semblait avoir noté que la jeune femme avait amorcé un passage de la poivrière dans le mauvais sens, reprise au dernier moment par un Draco vigilant, ou qu'elle avait saisi sa cuiller à salade à la place de la cuiller à poisson dans un premier mouvement hasardeux. Quant à la manière dont elle avait installé sa serviette, rien n'était plus brouillon de l'avis de Narcissa.

Des petits écarts que les invités mettraient certainement sur le compte de l'émotion. Pour cette fois.

Après tout, que l'on soit ou non un Malfoy, un mariage dégageait une certaine intensité. Narcissa devait admettre qu'elle avait été très fière de l'allure de sa belle-fille. Bien sûr, elle aurait imaginé quelque chose de plus grandiose mais la simplicité étudiée, voire le minimalisme, pouvait également avoir son charme. Il fallait reconnaître que ce dernier style convenait mieux au genre de beauté d'Hermione que la complexité artistique que Narcissa chérissait.

La robe était certes un peu trop dépouillée à son goût mais Narcissa s'était félicitée de constater qu'elle tombait parfaitement et qu'elle dissimulait les petites imperfections de sa belle-fille sans cacher ses atouts. Sa taille menue était bien prise, le léger renflement de son ventre soigneusement compressé par une bande de tissu à l'intérieur de la robe afin qu'il ne ressorte pas et que la ceinture soit bien mise en valeur, les épaules dégagées allongeaient son cou souple qui, pour une fois, n'était pas masqué par des touffes de cheveux indisciplinés.

Les cheveux, parlons-en ! Le coiffeur avait frisé la crise psychotique mais il était parvenu à faire quelque chose de cette masse buissonneuse et sans grâce. Le rendu n'était peut-être pas aussi majestueux que Narcissa l'aurait espéré mais il n'avait aucune commune mesure avec l'état déplorable auquel il succédait. Le voile avait achevé de camoufler les petits frisottis rebelles. Avec un maquillage sans ostentation, Hermione Granger avait été une mariée passable.

Le bal avait été plus délicat à gérer pour la jeune femme, l'évidence crevait les yeux. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de danser avec des escarpins pourvus de talons hauts de quinze centimètres et sa performance était restée plutôt piètre. Elle manquait de coordination et Narcissa plaignait sincèrement les orteils malmenés de son fils. Hermione avait cependant fait bonne figure, les phéromones que son mari émettait à gros bouillons ayant certainement aidé car si elle dansait à distance respectueuse du jeune Veela à l'ouverture du bal, elle avait achevé la soirée collée contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Oui, au final, Narcissa s'estimait relativement satisfaite.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Lucius Malfoy aurait donné une jolie portion de son incommensurable fortune pour pouvoir se reposer davantage, mais rien à faire lorsque sa compagne était dans cet état de nerfs et remuait sans cesse à son côté. Narcissa avait toujours été trop mère poule au goût de Lucius et il sentait bien qu'il était difficile pour elle d'abandonner son fils adoré entre les mains d'une autre femme.

Etrangement, il était à peu près certain qu'elle ne se serait pas sentie si menacée si Draco s'était avéré un Veela dominé, mais Lucius n'était pas homme à comprendre les complexités des incertitudes et des rivalités féminines. En ce qui le concernait, sa relation avec son fils n'en sortirait guère modifiée, il en était persuadé.

Le mariage s'était bien passé et, quoique Draco ait quelque peu paniqué durant l'heure qui avait précédé le début de la cérémonie, il s'était montré parfaitement composé dès que la double porte menant à la grande salle de réception du Manoir s'était ouverte devant lui. Blaise Zabini avait été l'incarnation d'un témoin très digne et les deux Serpentards côte à côte brossaient une anti-thèse criante des Gryffondors émotifs qui les avaient rejoint devant l'autel. Hermione Granger était à elle seule un portrait de la nervosité absolue et Harry Potter à ses côtés ne cessait de tirer sur son col et de lancer des coups d'œil en direction de son mari, qui avait eu l'infortune de se trouver placé sur un siège tout proche de celui d'un chroniqueur mondain reconnu aussi bien pour ses critiques acides que pour ses conquêtes.

Lucius ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qui était arrivé. Cet homme n'aurait jamais dû se trouver si près de l'autel mais si les journalistes étaient bien doués pour quelque chose, c'était pour se faufiler dans les recoins les plus divers afin de surgir comme des diables hors de leurs boîtes alors que personne ne les attend. Le siège demeuré vide aux côtés de Severus était celui qui revenait naturellement à Harry – et qui devait rester vide durant toute la cérémonie eut égard à sa qualité de témoin de la mariée – mais cet énergumène en avait visiblement profité. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas tenté la moindre approche envers Severus où il n'aurait pas quitté le Manoir vivant. Lucius veillerait désormais à ce que cet homme ne soit plus convié à être le témoin des réunions organisées par la famille Malfoy. Sa carrière accuserait sûrement le coup mais qu'importait ?

Quelques incidents mineurs avaient eu lieu aux portes du parc mais la sécurité avait rondement mené le tout et rien n'avait transparu auprès des invités. Il fallait toujours compter avec les illuminés lors du mariage d'un Malfoy. La célébrité et la richesse avaient malheureusement leurs mauvais côtés. A l'intérieur de la salle, nul scandale n'avait éclaté malgré l'air terriblement renfrogné de plusieurs Serpentards de l'âge de Draco, la fille Parkinson et le fils Goyle en particulier tiraient une triste mine qui n'était pas de circonstance.

Le dernier fils Weasley ne brillait guère davantage avec son front plissé et le pli boudeur qui avait déformé sa bouche durant toute la soirée. Mais dans ce cas, Lucius pouvait comprendre. Evidemment la bienséance voulait que la famille Weasley – tout du moins la branche concernée – soit invitée puisque Arthur avait négocié le contrat en lieu et place des parents moldus d'Hermione Granger. Cette même bienséance exigeait que tous les membres invités acceptassent de venir, ce qui incluait le jeune Ronald en dépit de ses antécédents relationnels avec la mariée. La position du rouquin n'était pas évidente, et sa tenue peu orthodoxe pour une cérémonie aristocratique, mais Lucius supposait qu'il ne pouvait guère se laisser aller à critiquer alors que lui ne se serait, à la place du Gryffondor, pas même déplacé pour présenter ses hommages. Mieux valait manquer à la bienséance mais préserver sa fierté.

Le repas avait été mémorable par la qualité des plats et Lucius se promit de descendre dans les cuisines offrir un beau mouchoir en soie brodée tout neuf à son chef cuisinier, un vieil elfe qui servait la famille Malfoy depuis quatre générations. Oh non, ne vous imaginez pas qu'il comptait se débarrasser de la pauvre créature ! Les mouchoirs, tout comme les draps, les taies d'oreillers, les torchons ou les serviettes, n'étaient pas considérés comme des vêtements mais simplement comme du linge et Lucius connaissait bien la passion de cet elfe pour les mouchoirs pour lui avoir offert nombre de ceux ayant appartenu à sa mère dans son enfance. Il voulait juste le récompenser pour son strangulot farci accompagné de pétales de violette cristallisés, mets qui avait ravi ses papilles tandis qu'il discutait d'un point de droit médical moldu avec le père d'Hermione. Il était par ailleurs très agréable de converser avec cet homme une fois que ce dernier avait cessé de considérer sa dentition avec ce même œil acéré que celui de Severus surveillant un chaudron.

Severus n'avait pour une fois pas soulevé de protestations lorsque le bal avait débuté. Il s'était installé sur un sofa en périphérie de l'immense salle de bal désormais rarement utilisée, son Veela blotti contre lui et le couple n'avait pas remué un orteil de la soirée. Un guéridon à leurs pieds soutenait leurs verres qui se remplissaient automatiquement dès qu'ils avaient été vidés, aussi les tourtereaux n'avaient-ils nul besoin de se mêler au reste des convives. On les visita, bien évidemment, tant par devoir mondain que pour réellement s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Sirius Black et son mari avaient passé un long moment avec Harry, Severus ayant plutôt eu l'air de subir leur présence, avant d'être remplacés par Ronald Weasley qui cherchait sans doute un endroit pour bouder qui soit doublé d'une oreille attentive. Il avait fini par fuir à son tour, laissant de nouveau le couple seul, enfermé dans sa petite bulle imperméable. Severus et Harry n'avaient pas dansé mais Lucius n'en avait pas été surpris.

Lui-même avait grandement profité de la danse, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour serrer sa compagne de près en public. Narcissa avait été quelque peu distraite sans doute, très occupée à surveiller le moindre mouvement d'Hermione, mais cela n'avait en rien gâché le plaisir de Lucius. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à grandement apprécier l'exercice si le regard qu'arborait Draco en se retirant était significatif. Le jeune marié avait bien légèrement grimacé à plusieurs reprises, témoignage intangible de l'habileté de sa jeune épouse, mais il avait paru plus que satisfait de pouvoir danser tout contre sa compagne en dépit de la torture podale que cela représentait. Le tout jeune couple s'était retiré dans sa chambre très tôt, dès qu'il avait socialement acceptable de le faire, avec un certain empressement sagement dissimulé mais perceptible pour un observateur attentif.

Le départ des mariés signifiait pour l'assistance la fin des festivités mais, malgré cela, il avait fallu plus de trois heures à Lucius et Narcissa pour mettre dehors tous les invités qui n'étaient pas conviés à demeurer sur place et encore une heure pour diriger fermement ceux qui dormaient au manoir vers leurs résidences provisoires. Après ce déploiement d'énergie, Lucius n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : aller se coucher avant qu'un importun ne fasse demi-tour pour venir l'entretenir d'une éventuelle alliance entre leurs petits-enfants encore à naître. Il avait déjà dû ménager les sentiments grandiloquents du patriarche Bullstrode et supporter les allusions présomptueuses et peu engageantes de X quant à une future union avec sa lignée.

Non vraiment Lucius n'avait aspiré qu'à une seule chose la veille au soir, dormir. Et voilà qu'il ne pouvait en profiter parce que sa compagne avait des doutes !

Soit.

S'il ne pouvait dormir, au moins connaissait-il une méthode infaillible pour dissiper hésitations, doutes et turpitudes. Sans prévenir, il se retourna vivement, plaquant Narcissa sur le matelas dans un cri de surprise très féminin qui se mua bien vite en petit gloussement.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, chambre d'invités rose, pendant la même matinée.

Mr Granger appréciait décidemment le monde sorcier.

Ses hôtes étaient absolument charmants, la cérémonie (pour laquelle il n'avait pas dépensé un shilling, point d'une importance capitale !) avait été merveilleuse, la nourriture étrange mais excellente et que dire de la chambre d'amis qui leur avait été proposée ? Elle était plus grande que leur maison toute entière ! Et décorée avec un goût parfait qui plus est. Il n'imaginait pas même à combien pouvait se monter le prix des draps résolument décadents dans lesquels il avait passé la nuit.

Contre toute attente, il estimait que ce mariage un peu précipité n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement. Sa fille serait certainement à l'abri du besoin dans une telle famille. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris en ce qui concernait les Veelas, la magie particulière qui s'y rapportait (il ne comprenait déjà pas l'existence des fantômes ou bien la raison pour laquelle les tableaux étaient animés, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander après tout…) et les traditions que les sorciers avaient érigés en loi autour de cette idée quelque peu originale du mariage mais sa fille ne semblait pas s'y opposer et il n'aurait jamais tenté de la faire changer d'avis.

De l'opinion de Mr Granger, il n'existait pas au monde de créature plus entêtée que la jeune Hermione. Déjà tout bébé elle avait su imposer à tous ses choix et cette tendance n'avait pas perdu de sa virulence depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette école, bien au contraire. Ses amis semblaient tous avoir opté pour la bonne vieille technique du paillasson, éculée certes mais qui avait fait ses preuves lorsqu'il fallait traiter avec sa fille.

Un point cependant laissait Mr Granger rêveur. Le jeune marié, ce Draco Malfoy, n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à se faire gentiment mener par le bout du nez. Il ne doutait pas que le blondinet laisserait à sa femme une certaine marge de manœuvre et accepterait nombre de choses rien que pour lui faire plaisir mais quelque chose indiquait à Mr Granger que sa fille aurait à négocier et qu'elle ne partagerait pas sa vie avec un godelureau bien discipliné qui lui céderait sans cesse.

Un brin de défi ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione. Elle s'ennuierait si elle ne rencontrait jamais de résistance…

Oui en cela son gendre était bien choisi. Mieux sans nul doute que le petit ami précédent d'Hermione qui s'emportait fréquemment et faisait les quatre volontés de la jeune fille si ce qu'on lui avait rapporté était exact. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant de cheveux rouges laissaient Mr Granger perplexe et ahuri, des tâches devant les yeux. Son gendre représentait une amélioration très nette avec son profil racé, ses cheveux bien coiffés et d'un blond argenté reposant, ses yeux gris inhabituels et sa prestance. Car il possédait bien l'élégance et le port altier de son père. Evidemment Mr Granger n'était en rien un aristocrate mais il savait les reconnaître lorsqu'il les côtoyait et il leur vouait une certaine admiration.

Pas autant que sa femme, il fallait bien le dire. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux sinon la proximité de Lucius Malfoy eut tôt fait de creuser un fossé dans son couple car – et ne croyez pas qu'il se faisait des idées, il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait – son épouse ne quittait pas le grand blond du regard lorsque celui-ci se trouvait à proximité. Il admettait volontiers que l'aristocrate soit bien plus séduisant que lui-même ne l'était et comprenait les yeux baladeurs. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que des yeux il n'y avait pas grand mal et Mr Granger était bien certain que Lucius Malfoy n'avait nulle intention de fréquenter plus intimement Mrs Granger. L'homme était visiblement très épris de sa femme et Mrs Malfoy jetait périodiquement à tout individu mâle ou femelle dont l'œil s'attardait trop longuement à son goût sur son mari un regard farouche de chatte sauvage défendant son territoire.

Un couple équilibré.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il en serait de même pour sa fille.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Mrs Granger flottait sur un petit nuage. Ou tout du moins interprétait-elle ainsi la sensation étrange, à la fois cotonneuse et surexcitée, qui agitait son estomac. Elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle émotion depuis sa propre nuit de noces. Bien évidemment les circonstances n'avaient rien eu de commun avec la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione, elle fréquentait déjà son mari depuis plusieurs années avant de franchir le pas et aucune magie n'était intervenue.

Ah si le destin était venu lui taper sur l'épaule à l'époque pour lui souffler que Lucius Malfoy devait impérativement l'épouser pour assurer son avenir et sa survie, elle aurait certainement agi comme sa fille l'avait fait. Le jeune Draco était tellement plus séduisant et raffiné que le petit-ami précédent d'Hermione ne l'était ! Mrs Granger ne pouvait nier que les hommes de cette famille possédaient un charme ravageur et la proximité du patriarche ne manquait pas de l'émoustiller. Elle aimait son mari et n'avait pas l'intention de le tromper mais dès que Lucius Malfoy entrait dans une pièce, Mr Granger devenait parfaitement falot et dépourvu d'intérêt il fallait bien l'admettre. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal à demeurer concentrée sur son assiette durant le repas, trop tentée de dévisager jusqu'à plus soif le visage fin et régulier de son hôte.

La cuisine s'était avérée plutôt bonne bien qu'étrange mais une part de Mrs Granger avait regretté le raffinement sophistiqué des plats. La pièce montée à elle seule avait eu de quoi surprendre. Mrs Granger n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Point de choux artistiquement empilés avec leur glaçage et leur voile de sucre filé mais un gâteau immense qui épousait parfaitement la forme d'un livre ouvert relié de cuir sombre et doré. Le souci du détail avait été poussé à l'extrême, le volume montrant fièrement ses pages couvertes d'une écriture cunéiforme serrée et soulignée d'enluminures animées. Mrs Granger s'était vu attribué une lettrine autour de laquelle sifflotait un serpent corallien au délicieux goût de framboise sauvage. Les pages crémeuses avaient un arôme discret de vanille, relevé par une petite pointe de citron vert légèrement acidulé.

Curieuse, Mrs Granger avait observé sa fille alors que celle-ci grignotait du bout des dents un coin de son gâteau. La jeune femme avait brièvement froncé les sourcils avant d'entreprendre la séparation des pages de sa part. Son mari l'avait regardé faire, visiblement amusé, alors que Hermione découvrait que chaque page était couverte de la même écriture. Sous l'œil avisé et interrogateur de Narcissa qui jugeait apparemment que dépiauter son gâteau n'était pas un acte convenable pour une mariée, Hermione avait expliqué son geste de quelques mots maladroits et d'une rougeur que le reste de la salle avait certainement pris pour la réponse à une plaisanterie familiale.

La curiosité d'Hermione ne prenait jamais un jour de congé même durant la cérémonie de son propre mariage. Mais sa remarque avait poussé Mrs Granger à détailler plus avant ce gâteau si éloigné de la tradition qu'elle connaissait. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait déjà noté, les pages mêlaient vanille et citron, la reliure ressemblait fort à une nougatine sans en avoir la redoutable dureté et chaque enluminure avait une saveur qui lui était spécifique. Le texte ajoutait à l'ensemble un arrière-goût subtil que Mrs Granger avait été bien en peine d'identifier. Pour se montrer entièrement honnête, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse provenir des lettres si sa fille n'avait pas cherché à tout comprendre comme elle le faisait toujours. Il était bon de savoir que, mariage dans une riche famille aristocratique ou non, la fille spontanée et ouverte d'esprit qu'elle avait élevée resterait fidèle à elle-même et ne s'arrêterait pas aux portes des conventions sociales complexes qui régissaient ce nouveau milieu auquel elle appartenait désormais.

Connaissant Hermione comme elle la connaissait, Mrs Granger était à peu près sûre que d'ici quelques années paraîtrait un ouvrage de vulgarisation des coutumes les plus obscures de la haute bourgeoisie et de l'aristocratie dans lequel le moindre code serait décortiqué jusqu'à ses origines afin de reprendre tout son sens. Peut-être le lirait-elle pour s'assurer de ne pas commettre d'irréparables impairs à l'avenir… Elle s'était sentie parfois un peu déphasée avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

L'ami et le témoin d'Hermione, le jeune Harry, était resté collé à un homme deux fois plus âgé que lui durant toute la soirée sans que personne ne trouve cela inquiétant. Il n'avait pas approché le marié pour lui présenter ses respects ou ses félicitations et s'était toujours maintenu à une distance respectueuse d'Hermione, ne lui accordant pas même une accolade après la cérémonie. Elle qui avait toujours eu l'impression que le jeune Potter était un garçon comme il faut…

Molly Weasley avait conservé entre ses doigts crispés un mouchoir avec lequel elle s'était fréquemment tamponné les yeux mais l'expression de son visage n'était pas celle d'une femme heureuse pour les mariés. Plutôt celle d'une femme blessée, meurtrie par la vie, et qui voit son dernier espoir disparaître. Son mari, Arthur si Mrs Granger ne se trompait pas, n'avait guère eu l'air en meilleure forme et la mère d'Hermione s'était demandée pourquoi ils venaient à un mariage si une perte familiale ou tout autre problème personnel de grande ampleur les affectait.

L'ancien petit ami d'Hermione, Ronald, se trouvait là également. Il n'avait pas fait de scandale ainsi que Mrs Granger ne le craignait. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était normal que le jeune homme se trouve présent mais la mine renfrognée de celui-ci avait fait douter la respectable moldue. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il ne soit pas aisé pour lui de venir assister au mariage de celle qu'il devait encore récemment considérer comme sienne mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas là l'essentiel des turpitudes du garçon. Il jetait de fréquents regards mi-ahuris mi-dégoûtés en direction du témoin de Draco Malfoy, un certain Blaise, et l'instinct de Mrs Granger s'était éveillé. Elle avait vu cette même expression incrédule et un peu perdue chez la fille d'une amie qu'elle soignait lorsque l'adolescente avait aperçu le décolleté de la secrétaire du cabinet. Le mariage d'Hermione n'était peut-être pas un mal pour ce garçon après tout…

Ceci dit, Mrs Granger ne pouvait que se féliciter que le jeune Ronald n'est pas été choisi, pour d'évidentes raisons, comme témoin de la mariée. Non seulement la tenue des témoins eut juré avec sa silhouette dégingandée mais pire encore la teinte de sa chevelure eut entièrement gâché l'effet gracieux de la robe d'Hermione. Et quelle perte cela eut été !

Car contrairement à Narcissa, Mrs Granger trouvait la robe de la mariée somptueuse. Des mètres de satin ivoirin à peine rosé, délicieusement froncé dans le dos pour amorcer une traine digne de la royauté, volantée et saupoudrée de diamants, et savamment arrangé de face pour avoir juste ce qu'il fallait de bouffant souple et lustré, la surface lisse entièrement vierge. L'étoffe remontait ensuite en un bustier brodé et parsemé de perles, si serré qu'il semblait peint à même la peau de la jeune femme – Mrs Granger se demandant encore où se trouvait la fermeture – mais qui curieusement ne paraissait pas l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. La ceinture de soie ouvragée de pierres et de métaux que Mrs Granger n'essaierait pas même d'identifier avait tout aussi bien à la fois séparé harmonieusement les étroites broderies veloutées du froufroutant jupon qu'elle les avait réconciliés. Quant au voile… Elle ne voulait pas connaître le prix de ce carré de voile de soie presque innocent de simplicité, maintenu par un peigne d'ivoire à la chevelure pour une fois disciplinée d'Hermione, et qui retombait sur son visage en une cascade scintillante de diamants.

Mrs Granger soupira.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, dans une chambre indéterminée, même matinée.

Ronald Weasley grogna.

Une personne sadique et mal intentionnée lui avait enfournée une vieille chaussette puante de transpiration au fond de la gorge et une horde de trolls des cavernes dansait une farandole au rythme soutenu dans son crâne.

Il avait du légèrement abuser des excellents alcools servis par les Malfoy.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, personne ne l'avait surveillé. Au vu des récents événements de toute nature, il avait estimé qu'un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal. La soirée n'avait pour lui rien de divertissant : sa petite amie se mariait, son meilleur ami auprès duquel il avait passé quelque temps était entièrement absorbé par son mari, et où qu'il posa le regard il rencontrait la silhouette élancée de Zabini lui rappelant son calvaire. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fini par s'emparer d'une bouteille de vin d'elfe qu'il avait tranquillement bue dans une petite salle de bain attenante à la salle de bal. Très doux en bouche, cet alcool n'en était pas moins redoutable et, sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il s'était trouvé plus éméché qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi un dragon furieux jouait du tam-tam avec ses tympans ainsi que le fait que le reste de la soirée soit, au mieux, brumeux dans son esprit. Péniblement, le rouquin décolla ses paupières gauches et considéra faiblement les lieux d'un œil trouble. L'énergie lui manquant pour se frotter efficacement les yeux, il attendit passivement que le décor retrouve sa netteté puis fit un bond horrifié qui l'amena à glisser du lit en se cognant dans la table de nuit.

Il n'avait pas bu à ce point-là.

Impossible.

Il voulut parler, protester de sa bonne foi et jurer que rien ne s'était jamais passé mais tout ce qui émergea de sa gorge fut un couinement étranglé qui n'eut pas effrayé une souris. Assis sur le sol froid, les fesses endolories par sa chute, Ron assista impuissant à l'éveil de la personne qui occupait le lit. Un regard brun velouté se posa sur lui, le rendant soudainement trop conscient de sa nudité, et un air interrogateur se peignit lentement sur le visage un brin chiffonné qui le fixait depuis l'oreiller.

- …

- Bonjour. Tu dois avoir froid comme ça, reviens dans le lit.

- …

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu te sens bien ?

Ronald Weasley demeurait parfaitement imperméable à la sollicitude de la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Son cerveau refusait d'intégrer l'information et il s'écria violemment :

- On n'a rien fait, c'est pas possible !

- Évidemment, nous n'avons 'rien fait'. Dans ton état, tu n'étais pas capable de beaucoup plus que quelques baisers et un peu de frottage. Et j'ai beau être un Serpentard, je ne me serais pas abaissé à entamer une relation en profitant d'un état de faiblesse temporaire.

- Relation ! s'exclama Ron, outré.

- Et bien oui, relation. Je ne verse pas dans le sentimentalisme mais je ne suis pas non plus du genre à m'envoyer en l'air pour un soir avec le premier venu.

- Mais… mais… mais…

- Cela te pose un problème ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que ta famille ne pratiquait guère le libertinage.

- Mais…

- Exception faite des jumeaux, bien entendu. Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils avaient versé dans l'inceste ces deux-là…

- Certainement pas ! s'emporta Ron, la remarque osée sur ses frères l'ayant sorti de sa transe sans pour autant mettre un terme à son déni. Et je ne suis intéressé que par les filles ! crut-il bon de préciser afin de ne pas encourager son interlocuteur dans son délire.

En cet instant, il ne se préoccupait pas d'avoir sous les yeux un Serpentard, un Sang Pur snobinard de l'espèce qui le regardait de haut et le dénigrait depuis sa naissance sous prétexte qu'il était né dans une famille honnêtement pauvre, un être malicieux et souvent mesquin qui profitait sans honte de chaque possibilité d'opportunité. Il avait toujours clamé haut et fort ne pas pouvoir supporter les membres de cette Maison pour ces raisons auxquelles il se raccrochait pour ne pas sombrer dans un océan insondable de doute mais qui désormais ne lui importaient plus guère.

Non, ce qui le chagrinait était qu'il avait passé la nuit nu comme un ver aux côté d'un jeune homme de son âge, dans un même lit.

Ce qui le chagrinait était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le torse indéniablement masculin du Serpentard, à demi découvert depuis que ce dernier s'était redressé sur un coude.

Il n'avait aucune réaction physique honteuse à cette vue mais le simple fait qu'il puisse _vouloir_ détailler ce corps à la peau caramel lui déplaisait souverainement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le ressenti que j'ai eu hier soir. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté à ton cou si je me rappelle bien. Je n'ai nullement protesté, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai rien initié. Tu n'aurais pas perdu une seconde pour me le jeter à la figure dans si cela avait été le cas.

- Je n'ai jamais…

Ron s'interrompit, laissant sa verte répartie mourir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il cherchait furieusement à se rappeler de ce qui s'était produit après qu'il eut été s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau pour boire en paix.

**¤ Flashback ¤**

La bouteille était vide.

Pensée déprimante et démoralisante s'il en était.

Il savait que de nombreuses bouteilles, toutes aussi délicieuses, l'attendaient dans la pièce contigüe mais bouger ne lui disait rien. En outre, risquer de croiser sa mère alors qu'il se sentait pour le mieux vacillant ne l'inspirait décidément pas. Molly n'avait pas son pareil pour flairer l'embrouille et le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait à l'internement de sa fille n'inhiberait en rien ses compétences de limier. Elle se matérialiserait certainement à trente centimètres de son coude s'il faisait simplement mine d'approcher du buffet. L'idéal serait que la bouteille à laquelle il rêvait vînt d'elle-même flotter devant la porte, qu'il puisse s'en saisir sans danger.

Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne pouvait pas appeler à lui un flacon de l'autre côté de l'épais mur sans savoir où celui-ci pouvait se trouver. Il n'avait nul désir de voir Lucius Malfoy débarquer avec la facture d'un lustre écrasé au sol ou d'une boiserie rare complètement défoncée par une table en folie. Il n'avait ni les moyens financiers d'entrainer une perte pour la famille Malfoy ni le goût du ridicule qui l'accompagnerait.

Son cerveau mollement embrumé pesa longuement le pour et le contre mais il finit par se décider à se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il trônait depuis un bon moment – ne lui demandez pas ce qu'un fauteuil pouvait bien faire dans une salle d'eau, il n'en avait aucune idée. Quoique pour une fois, il s'abstiendrait de critiquer ce point. – et à ouvrir la porte. Il fut accueilli par la vue d'une belle bouteille de vin d'elfe pétillant, sûrement un excellent cru à en juger par la couche de poussière vénérable qui recouvrait le verre. Son enthousiasme ne fut nullement refroidi par la présence d'un Serpentard dans le prolongement du flacon de nectar qu'il convoitait et, sans se préoccuper des intentions de ce dernier, il l'attira maladroitement dans la pièce.

**¤ Fin du Flashback ¤**

Il se souvenait brièvement avoir ouvert la bouteille et cajolé le Serpentard afin qu'il boive avec lui, Ron n'aimant guère prendre une cuite sans compagnie, mais rien de plus.

Certes il avait insisté pour faire boire lui-même son invité à la bouteille alors qu'il était installé sur ses genoux mais vraiment qui prenait pour argent comptant les actes d'un Weasley sous influence ? Ron avait fait bien pire avec ses frères. Il ne voulait même pas repenser à cet été catastrophique durant lequel, saoul comme un gnome de brasserie, il s'était brûlé la fesse gauche au troisième degré. Et non ne lui demandez pas comment il avait fait, il n'en était pas fier !

Qui prendrait un acte désespéré de buveur solitaire pour plus qu'il n'était, hein ?

Merlin !

Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser un lustre durant. Quelque soit l'angle sous lequel il examinait péniblement la situation, il parvenait toujours à la même conclusion.

- Je… Je t'ai fait des avances.

Ron attrapa vivement l'oreiller à portée de sa main et enfouit le visage dans son moelleux, gémissant honteusement.

- Je crois que l'on peut effectivement qualifier d'avances le fait de s'asseoir sur mes cuisses et de se frotter à moi pendant plus d'une heure en alternant les longs regards avec les petits pouffements de rire dans mon cou.

Ron savait parfaitement qu'il devait se maitriser. Son manque de self-control avait bien failli lui coûter son amitié avec Harry et il tentait depuis de réfréner son emportement. De ce fait, il avait de plus ou moins bonne grâce cessé de faire la moindre remarque désobligeante sur Rogue, il avait rongé son frein pour ne pas exaspérer Hermione ou se mettre Malfoy à dos, mais là, s'en était trop.

Il n'arrivait déjà pas à admettre ses actes, il était hors de question qu'il tolère la moquerie.

- Va te faire foutre, connard ! hurla-t-il rageusement, se redressant d'un bond et balançant son oreiller dans la figure du Serpentard avec une telle violence que le pauvre accessoire éclata en répandant un nuage de plumes duveteuses dans la chambre.

Sans écouter les exhortations du jeune homme ahuri et hérissé de plumes au milieu du lit, Ron saisit une robe de sorcier qui trainait au sol et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Dire que le réveil avait été si doux !

Comment pouvait-on passer ainsi en l'espace de quelques secondes d'un état de molle relaxation typique des jours de grasse matinée à se faire exploser un oreiller sur la tête ?

Il ne comprenait pas quelle mouche avait piqué son petit lion. Il lui avait pourtant bien spécifié qu'il désirait une relation et non un coup d'un soir.

Vraiment il ne voyait pas où le bât blessait.

Ron était pourtant celui qui avait fait le premier pas, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître. Il ignorait totalement où se trouvait son Gryffondor lorsqu'il était passé devant sa cachette. Le fait qu'il le cherchait justement n'avait été qu'une pure coïncidence. Il avait depuis le départ espéré pouvoir approcher le tempétueux Weasley durant le mariage. Bien entendu la cérémonie en tant que telle ne s'y prêtait guère et il lui avait fallu patienter jusqu'à ce que le repas soit terminé.

Comme animé d'un esprit de contradiction particulièrement retors, pratiquement à l'instant même où il s'était retrouvé seul, le rouquin avait disparu de la salle de bal. Une heure de patience et une infructueuse mise à sac des toilettes du manoir plus tard, il s'était fait une raison : il avait manqué sa chance. Bien entendu il ne renonçait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais il attendrait qu'une nouvelle opportunité se présente.

Il n'avait pas pensé que la chance lui sourirait si promptement. A peine s'était-il décidé à vider une bonne bouteille de vin pétillant dans la solitude de sa chambre qu'une porte s'était ouverte sur un Ronald Weasley au regard un peu vague, aux joues rougies et à l'air un rien débraillé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il se voyait déjà attiré dans une salle d'eau confortable, Ron le cajolant gentiment pour qu'il ouvre la bouteille. Il s'était exécuté, évidemment, et n'avait pas tardé à se trouver assis dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce en compagnie d'un Gryffondor de plus en plus entreprenant à mesure que l'alcool rangeait ses inhibitions au placard.

Il n'avait pas protesté mais s'était abstenu de trop encourager le jeune homme, sachant son tempérament très volatile. Il ne voulait pas qu'un demi-souvenir vaseux vienne contrecarrer ses efforts. S'il comptait pouvoir un jour considérer le Gryffondor comme sien – et n'en doutez pas il y tenait fermement –, il lui fallait éviter tout acte ambigu que sa nature soupçonneuse serait susceptible d'interpréter de travers. Il s'agissait là malheureusement d'un domaine dans lequel Ronald Weasley était passé maître.

Soupirant au souvenir d'un corps dur et anguleux doucement pressé contre le sien, il secoua la tête pour en faire tomber les plumes et se laissa retomber dans le lit. Il agita nonchalamment sa baguette pour se débarrasser définitivement de ces exaspérants phanères et contempla patiemment le plafond orné de moulures.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le Gryffondor revienne. Ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire puisque, dans sa hâte aveugle, il s'était trompé de robe.

Théodore s'installa confortablement, fixant son regard brun sur la porte.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, chambre verte, même matinée

Harry Potter faisait le chat.

Etirant langoureusement ses membres et creusant les reins, il espérait de tout cœur que la nuit s'était aussi bien déroulée pour Hermione que pour lui.

Il avait fortement craint à son arrivée au Manoir Malfoy que la cérémonie ne se déroule pas convenablement car son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas approcher de trop près le Veela dominant ou sa compagne. Bien ennuyeux lorsque l'on s'avère être le témoin de cette dernière !

Severus avait gardé une main au creux de ses reins ou bien sagement posée entre ses omoplates pour calmer sa nervosité mais cela n'avait pas duré. Trop tôt au goût du jeune Veela, son mari avait dû prendre place dans l'assistance et Harry s'était présenté à l'autel, stressé par les regards braqué sur lui, gêné par le col trop rigide de sa robe de cérémonie et affreusement mal à l'aise de devoir apporter son soutien à Hermione sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui effleurer la main. Les yeux attentifs de Draco Malfoy avaient par ailleurs suivi scrupuleusement tous ses mouvements, ainsi que ceux de tous les autres invités tant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de la jeune femme.

Harry estimait qu'il ne pouvait nullement lui en vouloir vu la manière dont lui-même couvait Severus dès qu'ils étaient en public. Il avait beau savoir que la majorité des sorciers trouvait son mari antipathique et peu séduisant – qu'il ait pu un jour partager cette opinion le laissait parfaitement perplexe – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller leurs actes, prêt à réagir si jamais l'un d'entre eux marquait un quelconque intérêt.

Il avait donc respectueusement gardé ses distances vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie, sachant par expérience personnelle ce que traversait Draco, et observé avec une curiosité non déguisée les autres invités présenter leurs vœux au couple. Cela lui avait attiré un petit coup de coude discret de la part de Severus qui avait jugé qu'il était peu élégant de 'fixer un aristocrate avec des yeux de loup-garou avide' selon ses propres termes.

Ne tenant aucun compte des humeurs de son compagnon, Harry s'était énormément diverti des réactions de Draco. Le Veela dominant avait accepté de bonne grâce les étreintes enjouées sous lesquelles les parents d'Hermione avaient pratiquement noyé leur fille, toléré les salutations de sa mère, mais s'était perceptiblement tendu lorsque Lucius avait gracié sa belle-fille d'un baiser sur chaque joue ainsi que le voulait normalement la coutume. Aucun autre homme de l'assistance n'avait pu s'approcher de la jeune mariée et les femmes avaient à peine été admises à proximité du couple. Personne ne songea même à s'en offusquer, si ce n'était Ron qui avait rougi violemment et pris une teinte puce fort peu seyante. Harry ignorait si cela était du à l'incapacité dans laquelle il se trouvait de toucher son amie ou bien si la présence de Blaise Zabini à la gauche de Draco lui était à ce point insupportable. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse là de sa réponse à un mariage qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir se concrétiser. Allez savoir avec Ron !

Lorsque le bal avait commencé, Harry s'était immédiatement réfugié dans un angle de la pièce, s'éloignant autant que possible de la piste. Il gardait un souvenir épouvantable de la danse qu'il avait du subir durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il n'était en rien décidé à retenter l'expérience, d'autant plus que Severus ne goûtait apparemment guère l'exercice. Ce dernier l'avait rapidement déniché dans son coin et l'avait convaincu de venir s'installer confortablement sur un sofa en marge de la piste car, avait-il déclaré, aussi ridicule que soit un bal les danseurs fournissent toujours une inépuisable source de critique et d'amusement. En effet, les remarques sarcastiques et parfois un brin acerbe de Severus sur les invités virevoltants avaient infiniment plu à Harry.

Ils étaient restés tranquillement blottis l'un contre l'autre toute la soirée. Il avait bien regretté que son verre ne se remplisse jamais que de jus d'oeillet alors que Severus semblait pouvoir profiter d'un alcool à l'odeur douçâtre et fruitée mais il n'avait pas laissé ce petit inconvénient ruiner l'ambiance sympathique. Sirius et Remus étaient venus s'asseoir quelque temps à leurs côtés, principalement pour éviter la horde d'invités très intéressés par la grossesse du lycanthrope et qui paraissait ne pas souhaiter se confronter à Severus. Lorsque la tension coutumière entre son compagnon et son père adoptif avait fait son apparition, Remus avait attiré son mari sur la piste de danse et la situation s'était apaisée d'elle-même.

Ron leur avait succédé fort brièvement, semblant chercher une oreille attentive qui compatirait à ses jérémiades mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur. Il aimait beaucoup Ron mais l'entendre se plaindre du mariage, dénigrer Draco Malfoy alors que celui-ci s'était comporté avec une réserve et une courtoisie exemplaire depuis qu'il se savait lié à Hermione ou geindre à qui mieux mieux que Blaise Zabini était le pire des monstres sans âme qui existait parce qu'il s'était fait harceler pendant ce qui avait dû lui paraître une éternité, était réellement au dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait pas eu le moins du monde envie que Ron ne gâche la sensation papillonnante qui habitait son estomac ou la chaleur qui se répandait lentement dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'il répondait spontanément à la débauche de phéromones que Draco disséminait sans retenue dans l'atmosphère à danser pratiquement collé-serré contre sa femme. Il s'était par ailleurs si étroitement lové contre Severus à mesure que la soirée s'allongeait qu'il avait également dû participer à l'entretien de la fièvre générale par une émission soutenue de molécules volatiles s'il en jugeait par les libertés que son compagnon avait fini par prendre malgré la cohue.

Il n'avait pas prêté attention au départ de Ron, trop concentré sur les doigts aériens de Severus qui dessinaient des arabesques sans but sur son bras. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir revu le rouquin plus tard dans la soirée mais, à partir d'un certain point, il avait dans son impatience renoncé à suivre les événements et les allers et venues. Il guettait uniquement le départ des mariés qui signalerait la fin officielle du bal et lui donnerait l'autorisation morale de courir dans la chambre du manoir qui leur avait été réservée par un Lucius soucieux de loger les amis proches de la famille, ainsi que les invités dont il ne pouvait guère se défaire sans une bonne raison comme les parents d'Hermione. Harry ne doutait pas un instant que la chambre dans laquelle le couple de moldus séjournait serait soigneusement astiquée, la literie aseptisée et les voilages aérés aussitôt qu'ils auraient tournés les talons. Non pas que l'aristocrate nourrisse une haine particulière à leur encontre, mais la présence de moldus dans une demeure strictement sorcière était toujours considérée comme un mauvais présage et on imputait fréquemment la naissance d'un enfant craqmol à une intrusion moldue à un moment inopportun.

Fadaises de l'avis du Veela mais que pouvait-il contre des siècles d'obéissance aux traditions ? Il ne pensait pas un seul instant que Lucius puisse croire une telle absurdité mais les habitudes sont notoirement retordes et il ne perdait après tout rien à s'y conformer. Harry avait piqué un fou rire nerveux lorsqu'Hermione lui avait parlé de ces vieilles superstitions, pas tant à cause de la situation complexe dans laquelle se trouvait son amie qui hésitait entre prendre la mouche et ne surtout rien dire à ses parents que parce que son esprit tortueux l'avait pourvu d'une image dérangeante de Lucius en petit tablier blanc à froufrous, les cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval et un plumeau duveteux à la main.

La pensée de plumes le fit frissonner et il se promit d'en parler à Severus. Ou tout du moins de s'arranger pour que son compagnon comprenne où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour discuter d'une chose pareille, les règles puritaines des Dursley encore bien ancrées dans son cerveau.

Sauter sur Severus dès que la porte s'était refermée sur eux la veille ne lui avait posé aucun souci. Il était définitivement plus à l'aise avec les actes qu'avec les paroles. Bien sûr, il en payait le prix à présent, ses muscles protestant contre l'usage qu'il en avait fait mais qu'importait !

- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de remuer comme ça ? souffla une voix chaude dans son cou. Qu'est-ce qui t'excite de si bon matin ?

- Je me demandais juste si tout s'était bien passé pour Hermione cette nuit.

Le Veela tournait le dos à son mari mais cela ne l'empêcha nullement de savoir que celui-ci devait hausser un sourcil intrigué, surpris par sa réponse.

- Enfin pour… tu sais…

Il percevait nettement l'amusement grandissant du maître des potions et décida de se taire avant de s'enliser davantage dans une tentative d'explication. Il tourna le visage dans l'oreiller pour dissimuler son rougissement.

Peine perdue puisqu'une oreille d'un beau rose vif dépassait entre les mèches indisciplinées de sa chevelure. Un baiser aérien la fit rougir de quelques teintes supplémentaires et Severus enserra la taille du jeune homme de son bras libre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour te tortiller. A moins que tu aies une autre idée en tête…

Harry se vit soudainement plaqué contre le corps nu et immanquablement excité de son compagnon et toute réminiscence de la cérémonie disparut de son cerveau avec la faculté de formuler une pensée cohérente.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, hall d'entrée, le même matin.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Le Maître n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

Molly n'était pas habituellement du genre à s'imposer chez les gens à des heures si peu propices aux visites mais elle était inquiète et du diable si elle allait laisser un elfe de maison – très bien stylé, certes, mais un elfe tout de même – lui dicter sa conduite. Son fils cadet n'était pas rentré de la nuit et elle l'avait aperçut pour la dernière fois à la cérémonie.

Ergo, il devait toujours être au manoir.

Et elle allait le récupérer par la peau du dos si nécessaire mais il rentrerait de suite au Terrier ! Un elfe n'allait pas lui apprendre à élever ses enfants.

- Alors trouvez-moi Ronald Weasley. Il aurait dû rentrer il y a des heures.

- Je ne dérangerais pas les invités avant midi un lendemain de noces ! s'insurgea la frêle créature.

Un grommellement indistinct leur parvint et tous deux tournèrent la tête, sans toutefois perdre leur adversaire de vue, pour voir un rouquin échevelé et visiblement très énervé débarouler d'un corridor.

- Enfin le hall ! Tu parles d'un labyrinthe cette baraque !

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

- Je me suis endormi, mentit partiellement Ron, passant bien des choses sous silence. Et je ne porte rien d'étrange. C'est une robe de sorcier, ni plus ni moins.

- Une robe de velours à la dernière mode masculine, bleu pâle avec incrustation de perles au col et aux manches ?

- Hein ?

Baissant les yeux sur l'étoffe qui couvrait son bras, Ron paniqua et son cœur manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas sa robe qu'il portait. Dans sa hâte de quitter la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit, il s'était emparé de la mauvaise tenue et rien ne pourrait jamais faire croire à sa mère qu'il portait autre chose que la robe de sorcier d'un autre homme.

Ainsi qu'elle l'avait remarqué, la coupe n'avait rien de féminin et la simple longueur du vêtement permettait d'éliminer sans hésitation l'immense majorité des femmes, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des hommes comme détenteurs potentiels, la robe étant à peine trop courte pour lui.

- Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ? soupira Molly.

C'était avec un homme, elle en était persuadée.

Ron se serait immédiatement rendu compte de son erreur s'il avait par mégarde tenté d'enfiler la robe d'une sorcière. Il n'aurait jamais pu coincer sa grande carcasse dans un vêtement féminin. Ses épaules auraient fait exploser les coutures des manches et il aurait senti l'air froid de ce matin d'automne lui chatouiller les cuises.

Si voir Charlie avec Marcus Flint à son bras durant l'audience de Ginny lui avait fichu un coup, les déboires de Ron harcelant Blaise Zabini l'avaient ennuyée, certes, mais elle ne l'avait pas pris aussi mal. Les jumeaux étaient impliqués et elle ne mettrait pas hors de leurs champs de compétences d'avoir mis au point une potion qui déclenche des pulsions étranges chez une personne au demeurant parfaitement normale.

Mais Ron n'était plus sous l'emprise de cette potion désormais. Et il n'en avait pas moins passé la nuit dans le lit d'un homme.

Vraiment, Molly ne savait plus que penser. Il était évident qu'Harry trouvait son compte dans sa relation avec son compagnon. Le jeune Veela n'avait pas l'air malheureux, ni sous influence. Molly ne parvenait pas à faire taire la petite voix qui susurrait à son oreille que ce n'était pas normal mais elle n'avait pas l'inconscience de la croire aveuglément.

Elle avait failli détruire son mariage pour une querelle ridicule, sur un sujet qui n'avait plus d'importance depuis longtemps.

Elle avait failli perdre l'affection d'Harry et était à peu près sûre que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas encore pardonné.

Elle avait pour le moment perdu sa fille qui, forte des convictions maternelles, s'était follement lancée dans une entreprise aussi risquée que stupide et qui en payait désormais le prix.

L'entêtement n'était visiblement pas la meilleure politique. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'approuvait pas, mais elle était fatiguée de se battre. Les jumeaux la battaient de froid, Arthur avait des lueurs de condescendance dérangeante dans le regard à chaque fois qu'Harry revenait sur le tapis et Charlie ne s'était pas privé de lui faire la morale à sa manière brute de décoffrage.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! s'exclama Ron, davantage par réflexe que par réel besoin de mentir. Il savait que sa mère savait et il ne pouvait rien y changer.

- Suffisamment pour que tu ôtes tes vêtements. Ne me mens pas, Ronald Weasley !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je ne me rappelle même pas être allé dans cette chambre et je n'ai pas l'intention de fréquenter cette personne.

- Ron…

- Je vais aller récupérer mes vêtements et on s'en va.

- Mais…

Molly n'eut pas le temps de protester plus avant, son fils lui avait tourné le dos et s'avançait déjà en direction du grand escalier qui occupait l'autre extrémité du hall, à l'opposé de l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé. Regardant la longue silhouette dégingandée monter les marches de marbre, elle demanda à l'elfe s'il savait où son fils se rendait.

- Bien entendu.

Puisqu'aucune information supplémentaire ne faisait son apparition, Molly poursuivit son interrogatoire.

- Dans quelle chambre a-t-il dormi ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Les invités du Maître ont droit au respect de leur intimité.

- Je suis sa mère, j'ai le droit de savoir où mon fils passe la nuit.

- Mais vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec le sorcier à qui cette chambre a été attribuée et je sens que votre fils est majeur selon la loi sorcière.

Sur ces mots, l'elfe disparut dans un craquement, laissant Molly seule. Elle savait que si elle amorçait le moindre mouvement en direction de l'une des portes, de l'un des corridors ou de l'escalier l'horripilante créature reviendrait pour lui bloquer l'accès, aussi demeura-t-elle sur place, maudissant l'elfe et réfléchissant furieusement.

- Créature vicieuse et bornée ! Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe aussi stylé et aussi fat ! Aucune déférence… Tssssss… Typique des Malfoy !

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, chambre bleue, même matinée.

Hermione était plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Le poids de Draco qui reposait à demi sur elle était bienvenu et agréable, lui procurant étrangement une impression de confort.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'apprécier grandement de partager son lit. Certes il ne s'agissait pas réellement de _son_ lit mais l'idée générale demeurait la même. Elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à dormir avec un garçon après qu'ils aient eu des relations sexuelles. Quel que soit l'angle sous lequel elle considérait les choses, elle en revenait toujours au même point : dormir avec quelqu'un était très intime.

Trop intime.

Partager le lit d'un ami en tout bien tout honneur pendant les vacances, pourquoi pas. Elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois et n'avait pas éprouvé de réserves. Mais rester allongée auprès d'un garçon avec lequel elle venait de se livrer à des actes pas toujours très élégants était souvent au dessus de ses forces.

Non pas qu'elle ait cumulé les aventures durant sa vie. Elle n'avait connu que deux partenaires avant Draco, un garçon rencontré durant des vacances en France, et Ron. Il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait rien éprouvé de particulier pour le jeune français si ce n'est une vive sympathie, et que Ron était Ron. Il faudrait très certainement inventer une échelle de quotient émotionnel spécifique dédiée entièrement à l'étude des réactions viscérales de Ronald Weasley avant de comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

Le mariage d'Harry avec leur professeur de potions avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase mais il y avait déjà un bon moment que leur couple battait de l'aile avant cela. Ron ne semblait jamais être capable d'exprimer une émotion humaine normale et rien n'était plus usant. Hermione avait beau passer une grande partie de son temps plongée dans les livres, elle n'en appréciait pas moins que tout autre individu un moment de détente tranquille avec son petit-ami. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas grand sens avec Ron. Le rouquin n'était jamais réceptif : soit il la harcelait alors qu'elle étudiait pour qu'ils aillent 'tirer un coup vite fait' comme il le disait si élégamment, soit il ne la regardait même pas alors qu'elle s'installait pratiquement sur ses genoux à moitié dévêtue. Et si le besoin de câlins se faisait sentir, mieux valait le ravaler parce que Ron ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que cela pouvait avoir et refusait en général obstinément de se prêter à ce qu'il qualifiait de 'truc de fille'.

Draco quant à lui…

Et bien Draco était autre chose. Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais elle n'aurait pas pu être plus précise sur ses sentiments envers le jeune Veela. La manière qu'il avait de la couver littéralement du regard lorsqu'ils étaient en public, les petites attentions dont il faisait preuve, la patience qu'il avait professée la veille durant le bal alors qu'Hermione lui massacrait sans vergogne les orteils, tout cela contribuait parfois à faire naître en elle une sensation moelleuse qu'elle ne pouvait identifier.

Ce qu'elle savait était que Draco, une fois que l'on avait percé la carapace du Prince de Glace, était quelqu'un d'attachant. Hermione percevait désormais nettement en lui une sensibilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver chez un Malfoy. Rien que la bague qu'il lui avait offerte était un geste si inattendu…

Quand bien même inattendu ne serait pas le terme exact au vu des circonstances – une bague était après tout un pré-requis indispensable pour un mariage – Hermione admettait librement avoir été stupéfaite lorsque l'anneau avait été glissé à son doigt. Un héritage familial, une pièce de joaillerie artistique et hors de prix, voilà ce à quoi la jeune femme s'était préparée.

Pas à cet anneau à la fois si simple et si admirablement choisi.

Une bande de platine poli, soigneusement enluminée d'une écriture cunéiforme qu'Hermione avait reconnu comme étant une ancienne forme d'elfique et parsemée de pierres bleues si pâles qu'elles absorbaient presque le gris du métal environnant. Elle ignorait de quelles pierres il s'agissait, reconnaissant honnêtement ses lacunes en gemmologie, mais elles lui rappelaient les côtes bretonnes un jour de pluie… et les yeux de Draco avant que son héritage ne se manifeste.

Machinalement, elle tourna la main pour regarder sa bague et étouffa une exclamation. Elle savait que la magie veela ferait prendre à l'anneau une forme particulière – symbolique de son partenaire ou du lien qui les unissait, à moins qu'il ne soit question que d'une affinité pour une forme spécifique, les textes n'étaient pas clairs à ce sujet – mais l'apparition à son doigt d'une créature qui parvenait à conserver une apparence pelucheuse malgré le métal dont elle était constituée ne l'en étonna pas moins. Fronçant les sourcils et plissant les paupières pour tirer le meilleur parti de la faible luminosité qui se frayait péniblement un chemin à travers les rideaux, elle considéra l'animal avec l'attention soutenue qu'elle portait à toute étude et identifia bientôt ce qui ressemblait à un furet albinos singulièrement élégant avec une tache noire au bout de la queue.

La queue de l'animal s'enroulait autour de son doigt alors que la petite tête venait se reposer juste sous l'articulation de la deuxième phalange, un œil bleu grisé semblant la considérer d'un air amusé. Le corps était long et racé, parsemé de minuscules éclats de diamants qui lui conféraient une blancheur délicate sans être agressive. La pluie de pierres se poursuivait jusqu'à l'extrémité de la queue, changeant sans transition sur les derniers millimètres pour des diamants noirs. Le détail était parfait, jusque dans les petites pattes griffues.

Hermione ôta la bague, se promettant de vérifier de quelle espèce il s'agissait exactement dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, et regarda à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Elle soupira, soulagée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier les caractères de près la veille car il y avait toujours une danse à exécuter, une personne à saluer ou une contingence quelconque qui survenait, et leur disparition avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre la main sur ses dictionnaires de langues archaïques l'aurait chagriné. Cette inscription avait obligatoirement un sens car elle doutait fortement que Draco ait fait graver un joyeux non-sens par pur esthétisme. Bien sûr, le Veela était parfois très superficiel mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Il était bien ennuyeux de ne pas pratiquer couramment les langues ancestrales… Le bras robuste de Draco qui lui entourait la taille l'empêchait de se lever pour se mettre en quête de la bibliothèque des Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas avec elle tous ses livres mais il devait bien se trouver un dictionnaire d'elfique dans ce manoir. La famille était réputée pour ses artefacts de magie noire et l'immensité de sa collection d'art, laquelle comportait une bibliothèque bien achalandée que la jeune Gryffondor comptait bien fréquenter aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait, Hermione comptait bien trouver les ressources nécessaires au déchiffrage des runes. Dans un élan de curiosité, elle saisit la main placide qui reposait contre son ventre et la retourna afin d'en examiner les doigts.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se procurer une bague pour Draco. Non seulement ne savait-elle pas quoi acheter, mais elle ne connaissait aucun bijoutier. Merlin merci, tout achat était possible pour qui savait où trouver un hibou ! Si elle avait dû courir à Londres pour dénicher une boutique, elle se serait présentée devant l'autel les mains vides. Elle avait passé de longues heures pendant la nuit à parcourir des catalogues de vente sorcière par correspondance dans l'espoir qu'un modèle lui évoquerait le jeune Malfoy, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Bien entendu, rien n'avait éveillé d'épiphanie dans son cerveau. Les modèles ophidiens représentaient une allusion trop évidente et dénuée de goût à la Maison Serpentard, ou bien aux accointances douteuses des Malfoy durant les deux dernières guerres sorcières, point sur lequel la jeune Gryffondor serait ravie de faire l'impasse. Quant aux émeraudes qui foisonnaient, toujours trop claires ou trop sombres, elle savait par avance qu'elles ne s'accorderaient pas au teint de porcelaine de Draco. Un casse-tête sans fin qu'elle ne pouvait espérer résoudre dans un livre comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Armée du peu qu'elle savait des goûts de Draco, elle avait fini par arrêter son choix sur un anneau d'or blanc, finement ciselé pour lequel elle avait expressément demandé la gravure de symboles alchimiques qu'elle avait sélectionnés autant pour leur élégance physique que pour leur signification profonde. Hermione avait compté sur le fait que son fiancé semblait avoir une préférence pour une certaine simplicité qui confinait parfois presque au minimalisme. Ses vêtements étaient toujours d'une coupe parfaite, aux lignes pures, sans aucune fioriture. Certainement, le jeune homme n'avait pas paru déçu lorsqu'elle avait passé l'anneau à son doigt mais comment savoir avec cette manie qu'ils avaient tous dans cette famille de dissimuler leurs sentiments…

Maintenant le simple anneau d'or avait pris une toute autre allure.

- Tu remues beaucoup trop si tôt le matin… susurra une voix rauque de sommeil dans son oreille.

La main qu'Hermione tenait se libéra sans effort et retourna se poser sur son ventre, l'attirant plus fermement contre le corps chaud et languide.

- Tu auras tout le temps d'examiner nos bagues plus tard.

- Mais je…

Un nez un peu froid vint se loger derrière son oreille tandis que des lèvres baladeuses s'égaraient dans son cou, entreprenant la formation d'un suçon.

- Je te promets d'emmener au moins trois dictionnaires, une encyclopédie et suffisamment de romans et ouvrages historiques divers pour remplir une malle, déclara-t-il une fois sa marque apposée.

- Mais comment…

- Hermione, je sais que tu ne seras pas satisfaite tant que tu n'auras pas étudié chaque millimètre de ces anneaux. Tout ce que je demande c'est l'opportunité de profiter tranquillement de la matinée avant que nous ne devions nous présenter au brunch.

- Je…

Sa jeune épouse n'étant apparemment pas décidée à achever une phrase, Draco mordilla sagement une épaule découverte avant de reprendre la parole :

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, je t'en prie. L'urgence de concrétiser le Lien a disparu, je suis capable de soutenir une conversation sans perdre la tête désormais.

- On ne dirait pas, marmotta Hermione alors que la bouche du Serpentard partait se perdre sur sa nuque.

Draco recula vivement, les yeux écarquillés, rompant tout contact entre lui et sa compagne. Un coup dans l'estomac ne l'aurait pas autant refroidi. Oh, il savait qu'il ne pouvait attendre l'amour fou étant donné leur passé commun mais son instinct se rebellait devant l'analyse froide dont son cerveau était capable. Inconsciemment, il réagissait comme tout Veela face à ce qu'il percevait comme un rejet.

- Ne t'oblige pas à me supporter dans ce cas, siffla-t-il acidement dans le réflexe conditionné depuis longtemps d'attaquer lorsqu'il était blessé.

- Non, Draco ! Je ne…

Hermione soupira et tendit la main, la posant sur celle de Draco. Elle considéra comme une victoire le fait qu'il ne l'en délogea pas et l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Elle n'avait pas un instant cru qu'il interpréterait ainsi ses paroles.

- Draco, je… Merlin je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer sans passer pour une idiote ou pire encore… Je ne sous-entends pas que… crois-moi je ne cherche pas à te rejeter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai pas… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et courbaturée et… je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de… relations… en si peu de temps. Je… je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à mal…

- Aussi pénible que cela soit pour moi d'envisager une telle éventualité, je vais néanmoins m'y contraindre. Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit à t'envoyer en l'air avec Weasley ?

- Certainement pas !

- J'aurais cru que vous aviez une relation non platonique.

- Euh oui mais pas… Je ne veux pas parler de Ron ni de notre relation. Elle était loin d'être parfaite et nous ne semblions jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

Le regard argenté plus que dubitatif qui ne la lâchait pas fit rougir Hermione. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas évoquer cette période de sa vie qui ne concernait en rien Draco mais elle était consciente que certains de ses problèmes étaient liés à cette époque et que taire ses doutes à un Veela n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle avait vu comme Harry avait souffert de la froideur de Severus au début de leur mariage et ne voulait pas infliger cela à quiconque. Peut-être que tourner un peu autour du pot ne serait pas superflu… Draco n'avait pas besoin de connaître chaque détail.

- J'ai des difficultés à dormir avec quelqu'un, énonça-t-elle d'une voix plate. Ron n'a jamais passé la nuit dans ma chambre. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner.

- Est-ce une manière détournée de me demander si faire chambre à part est envisageable ?

Le visage de Draco paraissait sculpté dans le marbre, pâle et inexpressif. Ses yeux flamboyaient et Hermione savait qu'elle avançait en terrain miné. Un mot de travers et les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour eux deux.

- Non.

Sa voix manquait de fermeté, un trémolo incertain ayant trouvé moyen de se glisser dans une phrase de trois lettres, mais les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été son fort et elle faisait de gros efforts pour accepter Draco et le lui laisser savoir.

- C'est la première fois que je suis… peut-être pas à l'aise mais… du moins cette nuit n'était pas inconfortable.

Hermione soupira profondément.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter. C'est une chose de savoir que l'on va se marier et s'en est une autre de se réveiller lié à quelqu'un pour toute une vie.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour te déplaire dans ce cas ?

L'impassibilité de Draco avait volé en éclat et il regardait la jeune femme assise dans le lit avec une expression de fragilité timide qui lui rappela immédiatement Harry lorsqu'il n'osait pas espérer que la réalité soit tangible.

Les Veelas, comprit-elle alors que Draco la repoussait doucement contre le matelas sans la lâcher des yeux, sont de terribles manipulateurs.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, chambre indéterminée, même matinée.

Ron hésitait depuis vingt minutes devant la porte.

Il n'osait pas entrer. Il était plus facile d'annoncer à sa mère ce qu'il allait faire que de le réaliser effectivement. Pousser cette porte et se retrouver de nouveau face à face avec Théodore Nott promettait d'être au dessus de ses forces.

D'autant plus lorsqu'il songeait qu'il allait devoir retirer cette robe de sorcier, sous laquelle il ne portait rien, pour enfiler la sienne. D'ailleurs, où étaient passés ses sous-vêtements ?

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas rester là toute la journée. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim.

Poussé par son estomac, maître incontesté de l'existence de Ron, le Gryffondor s'arma de courage et tourna la poignée ouvragée pour entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

- Tu tombes à point pour le petit-déjeuner. Un croissant ? s'enquit poliment Théo en se versant une tasse de thé.

- Il n'y a pas un brunch de prévu ? répondit spontanément Ron, trop surpris pour se draper dans son orgueil froissé de mâle vivant sa première véritable expérience homosexuelle plus ou moins consentante et sans l'influence de potions.

- Si, bien sûr. Les Malfoy sont de trop bons hôtes pour laisser leurs invités repartir le ventre vide. Mais le brunch est programmé à 14 heures et il est encore tôt. Je ne tiendrais jamais jusque là.

Ron s'avança machinalement pour s'emparer d'une viennoiserie et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Prends une serviette, s'il te plait. J'apprécierais assez de ne pas voir une tâche de graisse sur ma robe.

Le regard bleu furieux qui se planta dans celui de Théo lui fit immédiatement amender sa déclaration.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de viennoiseries sans miettes et le velours est délicat à détacher. Sans compter que l'elfe chargé de la blanchisserie du Manoir de mon père n'est pas des plus aimable. Je ne tiens pas à devoir le cajoler des heures durant pour revoir cette robe dans son état immaculé de départ.

- Mrrmmffffff, grogna Ron autour d'une bouchée de pain aux rasins en prenant une serviette et en partant à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Scrutant les lieux avec davantage de concentration que lors de sa fuite matinale, Ron repéra un coin de tissu terre de Sienne qui reposait nonchalamment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il courut presque repêcher sa robe de sorcier de derrière le siège, heureux de constater que le ménage n'était pas pris à la légère au Manoir Malfoy et que son vêtement n'était en rien abimé ou tâché par son séjour en un emplacement peu traditionnel.

Ayant finalement avalé sa gourmandise en deux bouchées sous le regard attentif et vaguement incrédule de Théo qui ne l'avait jamais vu manger ainsi d'aussi près, il s'agenouilla et regarda sous chaque meuble dans un vain espoir de retrouver son boxer. Un boxer qu'il ne souhaitait en outre pas que l'on vit.

Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se réveiller dans le lit de Théodore Nott, sans quoi non seulement il ne serait jamais venu au mariage, mais il n'aurait certainement pas porté un boxer de coton aux couleurs de Canons de Chudley assez ancien pour posséder des trous d'aération agréables durant l'été.

Quitte à se montrer par courtoisie – et parce que sa mère avait insisté – à un mariage auquel il n'avait nulle envie de participer, il pouvait bien venir aussi à l'aise que possible, non ? Personne n'était sensé voir ses sous-vêtements.

Sauf que son boxer se baladait désormais quelque part à la vue de tous.

Il n'avait pas d'attente particulière vis-à-vis de Théodore Nott et se moquait comme de sa première chaussette qu'il puisse le juger sur un vieux caleçon confortable mais il avait sa fierté. Et son amour-propre n'appréciait guère de se trouver en défaut

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? s'enquit le Serpentard en désignant du doigt une tache colorée suspendue à une applique à demi dissimulée par un élégant paravent japonais.

Ron ne répondit pas mais bondit littéralement sur l'offensante pièce de tissu et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain contigüe à la chambre. Il découvrit à son plus grand désespoir que la porte ne fermait pas à clef et pria de tout son cœur pour que le jeune homme qui déjeunait à quelques mètres de lui soit un gentleman et n'entre pas. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver pour la seconde fois nu sous ses yeux, sans le choc de la découverte pour atténuer l'intense conscience de sa nudité.

Nott n'entra pas.

Il attendait sagement, assis sur le lit, que Ron quitte la salle de bain.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta abruptement sur le seuil, ouvrant de grands yeux devant le spectacle.

Car à n'en pas douter, Théodore Nott savait se mettre en scène.

Sa robe se trouvant encore entre les mains de sa proie, il ne portait qu'un boxer de soie noire chatoyante qui soulignait harmonieusement ses cuisses fuselées et révélait plus qu'il ne dissimulait l'importance de ses parties intimes. Un ventre plat, sans la moindre tablette de chocolat mais également sans graisse superflue, surplombait des hanches étroites et Ron suivit machinalement du regard une fine ligne de poils qui allait en s'évasant sur le torse du Serpentard, faisant ressortir ses mamelons d'un rose délicat dans un écrin de peau caramel.

Les yeux du Gryffondor se fixèrent l'espace d'un instant sur ceux, amusés et sérieux tout à la fois, de Nott et Ron rougit.

Sans demander son reste, il lâcha la robe de velours qu'il tenait encore et s'enfuit, quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

- Prometteur… murmura Théo en se préparant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Poudlard, dans la soirée. 

Harry déprimait devant un aride devoir d'astronomie qu'il avait jusqu'alors omis de composer. Il aurait joyeusement continué de l'oublier si Severus n'avait pas fait une incursion surprise dans ses affaires afin de s'assurer que son mari était à jour dans ses obligations et n'avait découvert le pot aux roses. Il n'avait pas sciemment décidé de mettre de côté cette matière, même si elle ne faisait en rien partie de ses favoris, mais un mariage et les préparatifs qui l'accompagnait avaient une légère tendance à entraîner la distraction.

Lui qui avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille avec un bon roman pelotonné contre Severus pendant que ce dernier se noyait dans sa pile de copies à corriger…

Après le déluge de phéromones auquel il avait été soumis durant la cérémonie de l'Union de Draco et Hermione et le brunch tendu en début d'après-midi, il avait besoin de se ressourcer et de décompresser un peu. Evidemment une dissertation sur les représentations symboliques dans les mondes magique et moldu de l'influence de Saturne possédait un certain aspect apaisant, pour ne pas dire soporifique, mais cela n'était pas ce que le jeune Veela recherchait.

Quelque part, il enviait Draco Malfoy.

Savoir que le blondinet allait passer une semaine dans la villa sicilienne des Malfoy avec sa compagne pour lui seul le rendait absurdement jaloux. Pas d'Hermione, pas davantage de Draco, non, il était jaloux de l'opportunité qu'ils avaient de demeurer quelque temps coupés de la société.

Soupirant, il tenta de remettre son cerveau sur les rails de l'astronomie mais celui-ci ne fut pas bien long à repartir battre la campagne.

Pour sa défense, il fallait préciser que le brunch des Malfoy ne s'était pas avéré aussi calme et protocolaire qu'il aurait du l'être. A ce qu'il avait compris, Narcissa aurait croisé Molly dans le hall et l'aurait, par pure courtoisie, retenue à déjeuner. Harry était sûr que jamais plus Narcissa n'éprouverait un semblable élan de générosité envers un Weasley.

Car inviter Molly avait signifié inviter Ron qui n'était pas bien loin. Harry n'était pas parvenu à découvrir où le rouquin avait pu passer la nuit car il ne faisait certes pas partie des convives auxquels le couple Malfoy avait offert l'hospitalité. Son ami était resté curieusement muet sur le sujet et avait soigneusement gardé les yeux baissés comme s'il craignait qu'Harry puisse y lire un indice quelconque. Le Gryffondor s'était contenté d'engouffrer des quantités gargantuesques de nourriture sans le raffinement auquel les Malfoy étaient accoutumés, le nez plongé dans son assiette, rougissant périodiquement sans que Harry n'en comprenne l'origine.

Entre la sensation de malaise qui émanait de Ron, la gêne très nette de Molly qui ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger d'apparat des Malfoy et le sourire en coin malicieux et étrangement satisfait de Théodore Nott, l'ambiance était tendue. Les rougeurs régulières d'Hermione sous les petites attentions de Draco n'avaient pas aidé et la mine un rien renfrognée de Narcissa devant les manières de Ron avait été très éloquente, participant à la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

Harry avait passé pratiquement tout le repas à essayer de comprendre le comportement des uns et des autres, sans grand succès.

Autant il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à saisir les motifs qui se cachaient derrière les humeurs d'Hermione, autant il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait irriter Ron à ce point.

Il avait lui-même eu certaines réserves à affronter ses amis après sa confrontation avec Ginny. Pas tellement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune Weasley – châtiment parfaitement mérité de son point de vue et entièrement assumé – mais parce qu'il savait pertinemment que tout Poudlard était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre les draps de Severus cette nuit-là. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir aux réactions viscérales des Veelas dans certaines circonstances. Il pouvait comprendre que la jeune femme ne soit que moyennement à son aise entourée de gens qui n'ignoraient rien de ces activités nocturnes, même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas le détail.

Ron en revanche s'était conduit bizarrement. Les sautes d'humeurs étaient fréquentes chez le rouquin et il ne fallait pas s'en formaliser mais cela n'aidait pas à en déterminer les causes bien au contraire. Harry avait pratiquement eu l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, durant cette période épouvantable du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cependant son analogie pêchait et il s'en rendait compte. Depuis le début de l'après-midi il cherchait à comprendre et ne trouvait pas ce qui avait pu rendre son ami ainsi. Habituellement, Ron agissait avec cette impétuosité têtue et ronchonne lorsqu'il était jaloux mais Harry avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne décelait aucun motif de jalousie dans les récents événements.

Le comportement de Blaise ne pouvait guère être mis en faute car le jeune Serpentard avait passé le repas à discuter du droit sorcier des affaires en compagnie de son père, de Théodore Nott, de Nott Senior et de Lucius, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait jamais détourné son attention vers Ron. Rien qui puisse raviver de pénibles souvenirs pour le Gryffondor.

A moins que…

L'atmosphère calme des cachots devait y être pour quelque chose car l'illumination qui le fuyait depuis des heures lui apparut soudainement. Il s'emballait peut-être mais s'il prenait son raisonnement à l'envers alors le comportement de Ron, bien que toujours aussi incohérent, lui paraissait développer un sens…

* * *

_Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que cette histoire est pratiquement terminée... Je vis avec depuis si longtemps que c'est étrange de me dire que bientôt je posterai la fin et que je n'y toucherai plus. _

_Et promis, j'essaierai de ne pas mettre autant de temps à l'écrire!_ ^_^


End file.
